She Will Be Loved
by b. bitch
Summary: Após a morte de seu marido Larry Bloom, Piper Chapman decidiu recomeçar a vida com a filha do casal, em Queens. De repente, a vida segura que havia construído foi virada pelo avesso com a batida de uma mulher em sua porta. VAUSEMAN/PIPEX.
1. Chapter 1

_Olá pessoas! Comecei a escrever a fic em agosto do ano passado; depois de muito tempo sem escrever. Decidi mudar um pouco o foco da história, sair do cenário original da série. Então é o seguinte: Não gostou? Maravilha, é só não ler. Lembrando que aceito criticas construtivas! :D Se houver erros de português, peço desculpas desde já. Essa não é minha primeira fic, costumava escrever nas comunidades no orkut - trash-, então essa fic em si, é um grande desafio._

_XOXO, B._

Piper abriu os olhos às sete da manhã. Estava realmente atrasada, não dormira bem. Rolou durante um bom tempo na cama durante a noite, buscando uma posição agradável para relaxar e enfim poder dormir, mas isso não aconteceu.. Quando finalmente conseguiu pregar os olhos, já era um pouco mais que cinco e quinze da manhã. Desde o acidente ocorrido com Larry, era _quase_ impossível ter uma noite de sono tranquila e pacífica.

A loira respirou fundo, **_apesar de tudo_** sentia a falta de seu marido, de seus carinhos, beijos e abraços. Talvez nunca superasse a sua morte. No começo do relacionamento, Larry era um homem maravilhoso. Se conheceram em Union Pool, um barzinho no Brooklyn, onde seria exibido o jogo dos Yankees contra os Mets. O garoto de cabelos com alguns cachos era tão tímido.. Tão excepcional. Piper logo se encantou, e com uma desculpa qualquer, foi se aproximando como quem não queria nada. Horas depois, o jogo perdera toda a importância; Larry.. Ele era tão incrível. Os dois riam das coisas que ela dizia, não se importando com os xingos dos outros torcedores. Um mês depois, engataram um namoro que durou aproximadamente dois anos, logo decidiram se casar. Piper não tivera a chance de conhecer a família de Larry, a única informação que teve do marido, era que ele tinha duas irmãs e uma avó. Sempre que entravam neste assunto, brigavam. Larry nunca mencionou o porquê de se afastar de sua família. Piper respeitava a decisão do marido, embora a curiosidade fosse gritante, o máximo que conseguiu arrancar do moreno, foi que sua família era bem de vida. Ao completarem um ano de casamento, uma grande surpresa encheu o casal de alegria e expectativa, o primeiro filho estava a caminho. A família de Piper não era muito grande, uma vez que fora adotada por Vee, uma mulher negra astuta, que sempre colocava os namoradinhos da filha pra correr o mais longe possível. Ela também era mãe de Tasha, ou Taystee como preferia ser chamada. Quando souberam da gravidez, entraram em festa, fazendo questão de visitarem a loira quase que diariamente, em algumas vezes participando de algumas consultas ao médico. Polly logo se descobriu grávida também, as amigas entraram em euforia total, planejando até um futuro casamento entre os filhos, arrancando sorrisos de seus companheiros. Foram presenteados com uma linda garotinha, Maya Grace Vause-Chapman. Grace era o segundo nome da avó de seu marido Larry, que surpreendeu a esposa com a escolha, após confessar que sua avó era uma mulher muito especial e querida por todos, sem dar outros grandes detalhes.

A bebê tinha os cabelos escuros, para a alegria do pai. Já os olhos, eram azuis iguais aos da mãe. Segundo a avó materna, vulgo Vee, com o tempo o cabelo da pequena iria clarear, transformando a alegria do pai em um grande bico arrancando a risada de todos. Quase um ano depois, Maya já dava os primeiros passinhos seguidos de perto por seu pai.. e uma filmadora! Seus cabelos estavam mais claros, num tom castanho clarinho e os olhos incrivelmente azuis, era uma criança muito linda e encantadora. Sua primeira palavra foi ''Taysii'' para a euforia da tia Taystee e o desagrado de sua madrinha Polly, que era mãe de Flynn, um garotinho rechonchudo que Maya adorava apertar e beliscar arrancando choros histéricos do bebê. No tempo em que Piper trabalhava em sua livraria, Larry ficava em casa cuidando da filhinha, e nas horas de sua soneca, escrevia algumas matérias para o jornal local de Brooklyn.

Dois anos se passaram rápido, no final de Outubro Piper estava grávida novamente, sorria enquanto lia o resultado ''POSITIVO'' em seus exames. Mas para a tristeza da loira a gravidez não foi longe, perdera o bebê em um aborto espontâneo. Os meses passaram lentamente, Maya agora com seus três anos, era uma tagarela. Por hora, ela não aguentava mais ouvir seu bebê falando e falando sem parar. Sentia saudades do trabalho. Havia deixado a livraria sob direção de Polly, pois estava deprimida por conta do aborto. Larry já não era mais o marido dedicado, o pai babão por cada gracinha que a filha fazia. O casal raramente fazia amor, beijos era algo muito escasso. Ele sempre viajava com a desculpa de que era a trabalho. Ficava fora por meses, mas sempre ligando para saber da filha. Quando voltava de suas viagens, Piper tentava a todo custo se aproximar, o máximo que conseguia era algumas horas de sexo, Larry parecia se entregar em suas transas, por momentos, ele voltava a ser aquele homem carinhoso que ela namorou por dois anos. Larry passou a ficar em casa por dois meses sem viajar, tudo voltava ao seu lugar. Enquanto brincava com a pequena Maya, seu celular tocava sem parar, aquilo acabou irritando Piper que o ordenou para que atendesse de vez.

No fundo sabia que Larry tinha outra mulher, mas preferiu fechar os olhos para não ver. Era apaixonada por ele, e não suportaria uma vida longe dele. Polly não aguentava mais vê-la sofrendo, chegaram a discutir quando ela sugeriu que Piper desse um tempo no casamento, e tirasse férias com Maya. Larry voltou a sua maratona de viagens, deixando-a irritada. Piper chegou a ser agredida quando afirmou ter conhecimento sobre a outra mulher com quem Larry mantinha um caso. Depois da agressão sofrida, para o seu bem entendeu que era hora de virar o jogo. Esperaria Larry chegar em casa para colocar um ponto final em seu casamento. Em uma noite em que estava em casa com a filha e o afilhado Flynn, Piper atendeu ao telefone que tocava sem parar. Assim que o atendeu, não teve tempo de digerir as palavras vinda do outro lado da linha. Depois que ouviu algo sobre Larry, acidente e carro, – não exatamente nessa ordem – largou o telefone, caminhando até um dos sofás, a risada da filha brincando era o único som de fundo.

Horas mais tarde, foi confirmada a morte de Larry Bloom-Vause, que, dirigia embriagado com uma mulher de nome não identificado, até o momento. No enterro do marido, só um representante da família Vause compareceu sem jamais dirigir a palavra a Piper, talvez ele nem a conhecesse. A mágoa que sentia no momento, impediu que fosse conversar com o homem de poucos cabelos e um bigode horroroso. Com o passar do tempo a mágoa foi se transformando em saudades, saudades do seu marido com o olhar sincero e sorriso largo, porém tímido. Piper e Maya mudaram-se para o Queens, no centro de NY, um dia depois do enterro de Larry. Onde estariam perto de sua família e da amiga Polly. O novo apartamento era bem pequeno, mas aconchegante. Três quartos, uma sala maior do que gostaria e uma cozinha americana mediana. Mãe e filha eram felizes naquele lugar, com o tempo, foram modificando o apartamento deixando-o com cara de lar. Um lar de verdade. Passaram-se dois anos desde então, e a vida seguia sem grandes complicações.

**\- Porra!** – Disse dando um pulinho da cama, colocando-se de pé. Teria que abrir a livraria cedo, estava a espera de novos livros para a venda. Seu celular vibrava em cima de sua cama. Alcançou o aparelho lendo o nome na tela ''Polly''. Ela ignorou e correu até seu closet agarrando uma calça jeans qualquer. Já vestida, adentrou no banheiro, fazendo sua higiene matinal. Amarrou o cabelo em um coque bagunçado. **– _Droga!_**_ –_ Xingou baixinho ao escutar o telefone fixo tocar estrondoso, como sempre.

**– Mamãe?** – Piper sorriu ao ouvir a voz de sono se aproximando do banheiro.

**– Aqui, querida!**

A menina entrou no banheiro coçando os olhinhos, para logo bocejar em seguida. **– Esta atrasada de novo, mamãe?** – Perguntou sentando-se no vaso sanitário com a parte de cima devidamente fechada, enquanto seus olhinhos analisavam todos os gestos esquisitos que Piper fazia.

**\- Muito atrasada, meu amor. Que tal você correr até seu quarto e colocar a roupa que a mamãe separou ontem, hm?** – Piper perguntou ignorando a presença da filha ali estava muito atrasada, Polly não a perdoaria dessa vez. Girou os olhos para o relógio de parede na parte superior do espelho. **– Quinze minutos, mas que porra!**

\- **Mamãe!** – Repreendeu a menina. – **Eu já estou pronta, você nem me olhou ainda. **– Disse fazendo beicinho, conseguindo a atenção da mãe loira.

**\- Perdoe-me meu bem! A mamãe está realmente atrasada.** – Piper caminhou até a filha, dando um sorriso orgulhoso. Sua pequena estava se tornando independente. – **Você é muito rápida Maya.. Eu deveria me inspirar em você, filha. **– Deu um beijinho rápido no topo de sua cabeça antes de voltar sua atenção para o espelho onde terminava de arrumar seu cabelo que parecia não querer parar no devido lugar. Ouviu quando sua filha riu em resposta.

\- **Estou com fome mamãe.** – Soltou impaciente. **– Quando a vovó voltará? **

**\- Aguente só mais..** – Olhou o relógio – **dois minutos.** **A vovó voltará hoje, meu bem. ** – Disse rapidamente - **o café da manhã terá que ser algo rápido e.. **

**– Prático!** – Completou a menina revirando os olhos. **– Já sei.**

\- **Isso mesmo.** – A loira sorriu finalizando. – **E então, como estou?** – Virou-se para a filha, pousando a mão na cintura fazendo pose de Miss.

**\- Está faltando a maquiagem e os saltos que te deixam parecendo a mamãe girafa.** – Maya soltou uma risadinha, cobrindo a boca em seguida.

**\- Mamãe girafa?** – Fez uma careta engraçada. – **Hoje a mamãe não vai usar saltos.** – Falou mais para si.

\- **Mamãe girafa! **– Sorriu **– Ma? Ainda falta uma blusa. Ou você vai querer sair assim?** – Perguntou apontando para o abdômen descoberto da mãe.

**\- Meu Deus! Querida, corra até o closet da mamãe e escolha uma blusa de sua preferência. **

A pequena sorriu divertida, correndo para o closet da mãe. Puxou uma blusa rosa quando ouviu Piper gritando:

– **Nada rosa, Pipoca!**

\- **Tudo bem, Ma!** – Gritou de volta, jogando a blusa de qualquer jeito no canto do closet. Acabou escolhendo uma azul, que de fato agradou Piper.

Vinte minutos depois, Piper já estava pronta. Ela fez questão de dar o café da manhã à filha antes de seguir para a loja. No caminho ligaria para Polly, se o fizesse agora, atrasaria mais ainda. Quando iam saindo, ouviu a campainha tocar. Maya correu na frente

– **Eu atendo! **

Quando a porta se abriu, se depararam com uma figura alta, da pele pálida com os cabelos compridos e escuros como a noite. Usava uma calça jeans apertada, conservando suas coxas bem torneadas. Vestia uma blusa da banda Kiss e, para finalizar uma jaqueta de couro na cor black.

**\- Piper Chapman?** – Questionou com a voz rouca, analisando mãe e filha de cima a baixo.

**\- Si..Sim.** – Balbuciou olhando a morena parada na porta. Seus olhos eram tão verdes, esses óculos a deixava tão sexy. Mas quem Diabos seria essa mulher? **– E você, quem é?**

**\- Alex Vause. Irmã de Larry.** – Alex respondeu prontamente.


	2. Chapter 2

– _**Irmã de Larry? Porra! Era só o que faltava agora.**_ – Piper empalideceu. – **Alex, eu sinceramente gostaria de poder ficar e conversar com você, mas.. **

– **Essa é a filha dele?** – Perguntou desconsiderando o que Piper havia dito. Seus olhos estudavam a menina, que agora se escondia atrás de sua mãe.

– **Nossa filha**. – Corrigiu-a.

– **Uau! Larry era mesmo surpreendente.** – Soltou irônica. – **Olá..? **

– **Maya.** – Completou Piper.

– **Maya...** – Caminhou lentamente parando ao invadir o espaço pessoal da loira. Seus olhares se cruzaram brevemente, mas ambas desviaram quase que no mesmo instante. Alex abaixou-se ficando da altura de Maya, que insistia em se esconder usando sua mãe em defesa.

– **Alex, eu acho melhor você voltar outra hora. Estamos de saída e eu estou fodidamente atrasada.** – Falou entre dentes.

– **A boca, mamãe.**

Pela primeira vez a criança se manifestou.

– **Desculpe querida. **

– **Eu preciso conversar com você agora, Piper, e não posso esperar mais.**

A morena levantou-se novamente e gesticulava ao falar.

– **Estou exausta! Não durmo durante três malditas noites. **– Se exaltou. Piper apenas a olhava. Alex era tão linda, diferente do seu marido. Não eram nada parecidos. Alex tinha os olhos verdes. Os lábios eram carnudos, levemente rosados, o nariz dava um toque delicado em seu rosto.. E para finalizar, os óculos em sua face lhe deixavam tão sexy.. E..

– **Mamãe!**

Piper saiu do transe ao sentir a mãozinha de Maya puxando sua blusa

– **Ela disse uma palavra feia.**

– **Pipoca, espere a mamãe na sala por alguns minutinhos, ok?**

– **Mas mamã..**

– **Maya Grace, agora!** – Ela interrompeu a filha.

– **Tudo bem.** – A pequena assentiu fazendo beicinho, ao seguir para sala.

– **Grace? É sério?** – O timbre da voz de Alex era grave, carregado de ironia.

A garganta de Piper estava seca, mas, enfim conseguiu responder com um débil sorriso: **E por que deveria não ser? **

Antes que Alex pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o celular de Piper entrou em cena, interrompendo a conversa.

– **Espere, preciso atender..** – Deu de ombros atendendo o aparelho. **– Alô?**

– _**Piper Chapman, não me diga que ainda está em casa tomando seu chá gelado, acompanhado de um omelete gorduroso**_**.**

– **Pol! Por Deus, pare de supor as coisas e me escute, está bem?**

– _**Não! Piper! Por milagre de alguma força maior, Pete resolveu nos ajudar.. Talvez seja por conta de sua mãe que está na cidade, ele prefere passar o dia entre caixas de livros empilhadas ao ouvir as histórias da velha.**_– Disse a ultima frase em um sussurro.

– **Parece doce, mas Pol, preciso que me dê mais uma hora. Não passará disso, eu prometo**.

– _**Piper você tem um novo amante? Passou a noite toda trepando e perdeu a hora? Filha da mãe! Você tem uma criança em casa e...**_

– **Polly contenha-se. Fui dormir tarde e acordei atrasada. Quando ia saindo de casa, me aparece a suposta irmã de Larry.** – Colocou a mão sobre a boca, abafando a conversa. **\- E agora eu preciso desligar, em uma hora estarei aí. **– Desligou sem esperar a resposta da amiga.

– **Certo Alex. Podemos conversar agora, me acompanhe. **

Caminharam até a sala, Alex sentou-se em um dos sofás. Maya cochilava segurando uma almofada, Alex achou tão fofo, pois sempre cochilava do mesmo modo no sofá de sua cobertura em Manhattan. Piper com cuidado carregou a filha até seu quarto, deitou a criança em sua cama, saindo em seguida. Respirou fundo, estava um pouco apreensiva com a conversa que teria com Alex. Passou a mão pelos cabelos na tentativa de ajeitá-los.

– **Enfim, sós.** – Disse Piper adentrando a sala, deixou um sorriso escapar.

– **Sim. Sem nenhuma criança à vista.**

– **Esse é o ponto, não é? **– A loira sentou de frente a Alex, que apenas acenou com a cabeça. **– Então Alex, sobre o que gostaria de conversar?**

– **Larry.** – Respondeu sem emoção nenhuma.

– **Ouça Alex, eu nã..**

– **Ouça você Piper!** – Alex a cortou. **– Larry nunca nos contou sobre você e sua filha.**

Piper sentiu o seu coração parar. Como Larry não contou sobre elas? Como.. Larry.. Espera.. – **Larry mantinha algum tipo de contato com vocês?** – Estava horrorizada.

– **E você não tinha o conhecimento disso?** – Sorriu debochada.

– **Não, eu não tinha.. nunca tive.** – Respondeu sincera. Estava perdida, mais uma vez, Larry a enganou. Por um momento, tudo o que sabia sobre Larry já não significava nada, aliás, tudo? Neste momento Piper se deu conta de que não sabia nada sobre Larry, tudo o que vivera ao seu lado foi uma mentira. Primeiro uma amante e agora a família.. E o mais curioso era que sua família não sabia sequer de sua existência, até o determinado momento.

– **Piper..** – A morena respirou fundo. O desagrado da loira a sua frente era notável. Seu olhar estava distante, a mágoa estampada em seu rosto. Piper a olhava, mas era como se ela não estivesse ali em sua frente. Por um momento sentiu vontade de segurá-la em seus braços e confortá-la, mas logo dissipou esse pensamento. – **Larry nunca mencionou que havia se casado, ou que tinha uma filha. Ele sempre nos visitava acompanhado de Tiffany, sua namorada. Larry era breve em suas visitas. Era como se fosse mais uma obrigação, nós dois não nos dávamos bem. Eu sempre soube que o interesse dele em nos visitar era resumido em dinheiro. O que para ele não era problema, vovó nunca se importou, sempre lhe dava dinheiro sem se importar com a quantia. Pra ela a felicidade dos netos vinha em primeiro lugar.**

Nesse instante ás lágrimas de Piper desciam como uma cascata por todo o rosto. Efetivamente, não conhecia o homem com o qual havia se casado. Agora fazia sentido todas aquelas viagens à ''trabalho.'' –_ Porra Larry, maldito seja! _– Pensou.

– **Piper, desculpe. Eu não.. Droga. Não chore..** – Alex alcançou suas mãos, dando um aperto de leve em cada uma delas.

**\- Apenas continue Alex, eu vou ficar bem.** – Respondeu a loira com o olhar fixo em suas mãos.

Antes de prosseguir com a conversa, Alex separou suas mãos, para a tristeza de Piper que por um momento sentiu-se segura após sentir as mãos macias da ex cunhada, transmitindo-lhe um conforto absoluto. Havia algo nela que imediatamente inspirava confiança.

**\- Em uma de suas visitas a nossa casa, vovó estava em uma viagem com suas amigas. Larry estava tão aflito, dizia coisas desconexas como dever dinheiro a um homem, e que o prazo estava esgotado. **

**\- Eu não entendo...** – Piper fungou**.- Ele sempre trabalhou como escritor. Nunca deixava nos faltar nada.** – Secou os olhos com as costas da mão, fitando Alex que apertava a pontinha de uma almofada com os dedos.

**\- Piper, você acha que Larry conseguiria mantê-las apenas trabalhando como um simples escritor?** – Questionou a morena arqueando levemente a sobrancelha. **– Larry era bem esperto, eu era sua fã**. – Sorriu.- **Naquele mesmo dia, conseguiu arrancar uma boa grana de Nicky, nossa irmã do meio. Ele sabia que comigo não conseguiria nem um tostão. Nicky tinha medo de Larry se meter em uma enrascada e acabar morto. Após um bom e longo tempo, ele simplesmente desapareceu. Apenas ligava para vovó avisando que estava bem e morando com Tiffany. Tiffany era uma moça muito estranha.** – Deu um sorriso largo ao lembrar-se da moça. – **Até hoje eu não encontro palavras para descrevê-la, fico te devendo essa.** – Soltou uma piscadela, arrancando um sorriso tímido de Piper. – **Mas a surpresa veio depois. No dia do aniversário da vovó, Larry apareceu com Tiffany..** – Hesitou um pouco.**\- Ela estava grávida.. **

**\- Não! Não! Não!** – Piper deu um pulo do sofá, andando de um lado para o outro, estava atordoada. Eram muitas informações para o começo do dia.

**\- Piper.. **

**\- Meu Deus! Maldito Larry, como eu gostaria que esse filho de uma vaca arrombada estivesse vivo.** – Gritou nervosa.

**\- Uoow! Vamos com calma.** – Alex ergueu as mãos na defensiva.

**\- Desculpe, eu... Ahhhhh!** – Piper alcançou um porta retrato com a foto de Larry e Maya, atirando-o contra a parede fazendo com que este se espatifasse no chão, espalhando cacos de vidro por toda parte. Alex acompanhava tudo de perto assustada. – **Puta que pariu! Eu o amava tanto.. tanto. Nos últimos meses em que estávamos juntos, desconfiava sobre uma suposta traição. Mas..** – Piper encostou seu corpo contra a parede, deslizando devagarinho até sentar-se no chão. Escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. Respirou fundo, erguendo o rosto novamente.

– **Eu não sabia que fora tão sério, a tal ponto dele ter tido um segundo filho.** – Contou até dez mentalmente, ficar nervosa e quebrar seu lar inteiro, não adiantaria porra nenhuma. **\- Continue Alex, não me poupe de nada..** – Pediu decidida.

\- **Tem certeza? Não quero que quebre mais nada.. Não enquanto eu estiver presente.** – Sorriu da própria piada infame.

Piper apenas a olhava, não esboçou nenhum sorriso.

– **No começo, Red não aceitou muito bem, para o nosso espanto. **

**\- Red?**

**\- Quando conhecê-la, entenderá o vulgo. – **Respondeu**, **ajeitando os óculos com o indicador. - **Com o decorrer do tempo, a ideia de um novo herdeiro tornava-se mais tolerável, até mesmo para mim. Eu sempre gostei da ideia de ter sobrinhos, uma vez que não posso ter meus próprios filhos. **– Enunciou cabisbaixa**.- Tiffany passou mais tempo conosco. Larry a princípio adorou a ideia, ele confidenciou a Nicky que Tiffany estava com os nervos à flor da pele, chorava por tudo, e era muito mau humorada. Hormônios! Meses depois Larry viajou para o Brooklyn, segundo o próprio, seria uma viagem à trabalho. Como Tiffany nos certificou que ele teria começado a trabalhar como escritor, não pareceu estranho, finalmente, Larry teria se tornado um homem e ido atrás de um emprego. Mesmo contudo, vovó sempre o ajudava em termos de dinheiro**.

Piper já não chorava mais, seu olhar estava fixado em Alex, que por algumas vezes se sentia incomodada.

– **Tiffany estava esperando um menino. Que anos depois fez questão de abandoná-lo, ao descobrir que Larry teria uma amante.**

Nesse momento Piper abriu a boca sem emitir som.

– **Como se a criança fosse culpada pelo o que aconteceu.** – Alex levantou-se, andando lentamente por toda sala. **– Larry não foi um pai presente para o filho. O via de vez em nunca, sempre levava algum presente para compensar sua ausência. Mas nunca era o suficiente para Benjamin. Ele queria ficar com o pai.. chorava na hora de** **dormir chamando por ele.** – Apanhou o porta retrato do chão.

\- **Quantos anos Benjamin tem?** – Piper quis saber.

**\- Completará quatro em poucos dias.** – Alex depositou o porta retrato em cima de uma mesinha, onde continha outras fotos. Uma delas chamou sua atenção. Piper grávida. A loira estava tão bela, suas coxas torneadas, seu cabelo estava maior, um pouco abaixo dos ombros. As mãos descansavam em sua barriga redonda.. e grande. – Linda. – Pensou. **– Você deve estar se perguntando como eu cheguei até vocês, suponho.**

\- **Certamente.** – Agora a loira já estava de pé. Respondeu um pouco mais rude do que esperava, Alex pareceu não se importar.

\- **No dia do enterro de meu irmão, estávamos em uma viagem em família ao Sul do Brasil. Tentamos a todo custo voltar antes, o que foi impossível. Uma vez que os aeroportos estavam interditados por conta das cinzas de um vulcão chileno que atrapalhavam o tráfego aéreo. Entramos em contato com o representante de nossa família e amigo pessoal da vovó, Joe Caputo. **

\- **Me recordo dele.** – respondeu de maneira distante.

\- **Joe não tinha conhecimento de que a esposa de Larry, no caso você, estaria presente. Soubemos de sua morte através de uma prima de Tiffany, que morreu ao lado de Larry no acidente. Eu não sabia que eles estavam juntos novamente, meu irmão nunca a perdoou por ter deixado o filho aos nossos cuidados e sumir no mundo. Como se suas atitudes fossem diferentes, no final, eles se completavam. Eram dois perfeitos idiotas. Alguns colegas de trabalho que estavam presentes no enterro, relataram ao Joe que Larry era casado e pai de uma menina. Joe procurou por você, tarde demais. Você já havia se mudado dificultando nossa busca implacável.**

\- **Busca implacável**? – Mordeu o lábio surpresa.

\- **Sim.** – Alex acompanhou aquele gesto inofensivo, sua boca secou na hora. – **Vovó assim que soube de Maya, enlouqueceu. Uniu céu e terra para encontra-las. Por vezes chegou a passar mal, e eu tomei a frente dela, e aqui estou. Demorou muito para que pudéssemos encontra-las. Nicky está com vovó em casa, liguei avisando que encontrei vocês.** – Deu um sorriso faceta, no melhor estilo Alex Vause.

\- **São muitas informações...**

\- **Você precisava ficar a par disso, Piper.**

**\- Isso muda tudo. **

**\- Por que? **

**\- Larry Bloom-Vause era uma farsa.** – Prendeu o ar fitando o teto, não choraria por Larry, não mais. **– E eu fiz parte dessa farsa toda. A única parte real do nosso casamento, é Maya.** – Respirou fundo soltando o ar.

Alex descansou os óculos no topo de sua cabeça, agora os olhos estavam mais verdes.. Lindos. Piper notou ao voltar olhar em seu rosto. O silêncio se fez presente, as duas mulheres apenas se olhavam, uma estudando a outra. Alex se aproximava devagar, com medo de assustar Piper. – **Piper, sei que tudo isso ainda é novidade pra você, mas eu quero que pense em tudo. **– Segurou suas mãos. Droga, eram tão macias.. E suadas. Piper provavelmente estava nervosa**.- Gostaria de me aproximar da minha sobrinha, Red está louca para conhece-la.**

\- **Não!** – Piper se afastou. – **Não quero que se aproximem de Maya. Vivemos bem sem vocês durante a vida toda, e não será agora que isso mudará. Maya já tem uma avó, não precisa de outra.**

\- **Você está sendo imatura.** – Alex alterou a voz. – **Não estou impondo nada grandioso, apenas quero passar algum tempo com minha sobrinha. Minha avó não vai ficar em paz sabendo que não pode conhecer a neta por insegurança de sua mãe. Nunca passou por nossa cabeça tirá-la de você, Piper.** – Bufou.

\- **Ah não?**

**\- Não.** – Alex bateu o pé no chão. A loira estava começando a irritá-la.

**\- Vocês não estão pensando em fazer com Maya o que fizeram com Benjamin, estão? Porque diferente dele, Maya tem uma mãe que em hipótese alguma deixará que a tomem, e a levem para morar longe!**

\- **Chega! Não dá para ter um acordo com você, eu desisto. Pedirei à Nicky para entrar em contato com você o mais rápido possível**. – Saiu da sala caminhando pelo corredor, quando tocou a maçaneta da porta, sentiu uma mão puxando seu braço.

– **Espere.**


	3. Chapter 3

A mão de Piper em seu braço, fez com que seu corpo reagisse de uma maneira devastadora. O toque fora suave, preciso. Aquela famosa eletricidade foi sentida por ambas as mulheres, que travavam uma luta entre olhares. Piper revisava o olhar entre a boca e os olhos de Alex. Por outro lado, Alex desejava sair daquele apartamento e não voltar mais. Tudo mudou ao sentir aquela mão delicada tocar sua pele, seu coração disparou, e sua respiração estava descompassada. Piper soltou o seu braço devagar, acompanhou a ação ainda em silêncio.

**– Alex, me desculpe. Eu só.. Eu só tenho medo. Maya é tudo o que eu tenho de mais precioso.** – Pronunciou com o semblante triste.

**– Eu entendo, Piper. Já deixei claro que não pretendemos toma-la de você. O real interesse é criar um vínculo harmonioso com ela. Não queremos que lhe falte nada, isso incluí o amor que sentimos por ela. **

**– Preciso processar tudo o que me disse, se não for pedir muito. Não irei impedir sua avó de conhecer Maya. Mas não quero ter que discutir isso no momento. **– Disse engolindo em seco.

**– Não se preocupe. Sem pressão, ok?** – Alex sorriu ajeitando os óculos no rosto.

**– Ok.** – Piper deu um sorriso amarelo**. – Bem.. Gostaria de beber algo? Uma água, suco, cerveja, café?** – Ela disparou a perguntar.

**– Cerveja, Piper?** – Questionou fechando a cara.

**– É.. Eu não bebo sempre, se quer saber, é que tenho alguns amig.. **

**– Estou apenas brincando com você, Pipes. Um café não seria nada mal**. – Respondeu dando o seu melhor sorriso.

Piper adorou ser chamada assim, pareceu algo tão natural. Deu de ombros girando os calcanhares caminhando até a cozinha, com Alex a seguindo.

Na cozinha, ambas bebiam em silêncio. Piper optou por um suco de uva.

** – Você disse a alguém que estaria em lá em uma hora. **– Alex soltou quebrando aquele clima estranho, em seguida tomou um gole do líquido quente.

**– Polly.** – Disse contornando a borda do copo com o dedo polegar. **– Temos uma livraria. Hoje receberíamos novos livros.** – Explicou.

Antes que Alex dissesse algo, ouviram a voz de Maya chamando por Piper.

**– Estamos na cozinha, amor. **

**– Mamãe.. **

**– Sim?** – Voltou sua atenção a menina que coçava os olhinhos. Suas bochechas estavam tão vermelhas, tão mordíveis. Piper sorriu do jeitinho manhoso da filha.

**– Eu estou com fome de novo.** – Falou com a voz manhosa. **– Quero mamadeira.** – Maya arregalou os olhinhos azuis ao notar a presença da tia sentada do outro lado do balcão. Suas bochechas ficaram mais vermelhas ainda.

**– Mamadeira, Pipoca? Ontem mesmo a senhorita me disse que já era uma mocinha. **

Alex soltou uma risada alta.

** – Sabe Alex, ela até disse que doaria as mamadeiras e as chupetas para os bebês da galeria onde ela faz aulas de Ballet. **

**– Sério?** – Alex entrou na brincadeira.

Piper confirmou com a cabeça.

**– Eu quero só hoje mamãe.** – Fez um bico enorme, cruzando os braços.

**– Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas você ainda é uma bebezinha.** – Piper foi preparar a mamadeira de Maya, mas não a encontrou no armário. **– Irei buscar a mamadeira em sua bolsa, querida. Espere um minuto.** – Saiu da cozinha deixando-a sozinha pela primeira vez com Alex.

Alex olhava a sobrinha. Maya era tão linda, os azuis dos seus olhos eram tão incomuns. Únicos, diria. Caminhou pela cozinha chegando perto da criança que estava sentadinha em uma cadeira com adesivos de Princesas da Disney. Seus olhares se encontraram, e para a felicidade de Alex, Maya sorriu abertamente pra ela.

**– Você agora é amiga da mamãe?** – Perguntou inocente.

**– Sim, meu amor.** – Alex disse sorrindo.

**– Mas eu nunca tinha visto você antes.** – Coçou a cabecinha desconfiada.

**– É que eu estava em outra cidade, criança. E nesse meio tempo, acabei descobrindo que sou sua tia.** – Contou com cuidado para não assusta-la.

**– Você não é minha tia. Já tenho a tia Taystee, tia Lorna, tia Poussey e tia madrinha Polly.** – Os olhinhos brilhavam ao confidenciar os nomes de suas tias. **– Eu não quero mais tias.** – Fez uma carinha pensativa. **– Ah tem a tia Sophia também! Ela deixa meu cabelo tão bonito e arrumado, não faz dodói enquanto penteia.**

Alex ria do jeitinho impertinente de Maya, ela tinha uma personalidade forte. Não nega que tenha o sangue Vause em suas veias.

**– Voltei, garotas.** – Antes de entrar na cozinha, Piper escutou boa parte da conversa entre tia e sobrinha. Mordeu o lábio para não rir de Maya, e sua linguinha espontânea. Mas achou correto explicar a filha que Alex era sua tia. Colocou a mamadeira rosa em cima da pia, e se juntou a elas no cantinho da cozinha. **– Filha, Alex é sua tia.**

Maya bocejou esticando os bracinhos. **– Eu quero colo.** – Pediu sacudindo os curtos bracinhos. **– Mamãe..** – Insistiu.

**– Filha, Alex é sua tia e irmã do papai Larry. **

A criança parou ao ouvir o nome do pai.

**– Cadê o papai? Quero o papai, mamãe! Ele não vai mais voltar de viagem? **

Alex que até o momento estava quieta esperando a reação da sobrinha, espantou-se com o pedido da pequena.

**– Hei pequena..** – Alex interveio para a salvação da loira. **– Seu papai agora mora no céu.** – Com cuidado, ergueu a menina nos braços.

**– Por quê? Ele não gosta mais da gente, Alex?** – Indagou inocentemente, pela primeira vez pronunciando o nome da tia. Algumas gotículas de lágrimas se formavam em seus pequenos olhos. A morena sentiu um aperto no coração ao presenciar a dor nos olhinhos lindos de Maya.

**– Não é isso, baby.** – Procurou as palavras certas para explicar a morte de seu pai. **– Papai do céu chamou seu papai para ir morar com ele lá em cima. **

**– Por quê? **

**– Porque ele estava precisando de novos anjos, o céu estava vazio e ele escolheu seu papai.** – A resposta pareceu agradar Maya, que sorriu.

**– A mamãe disse que ele estava viajando.** – Lançou um olhar confuso pra mãe.

**– Ele estava de viagem a caminho do céu, princesa**. – Piper disse a primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça.

**– Ele não vai mais voltar? **

**– Não! **– As duas mulheres responderam em coro.

**– Ok mamãe. Eu quero mandar cartinhas pra ele depois. **

**– Oh, bem...Cla..Claro **– Gaguejou.- Depois escreveremos quantas cartinhas você quiser.

Piper e Alex trocaram um olhar cumplice. Se não fosse a morena ali, estaria realmente encrencada ao ter que explicar para filha a morte de Larry. Piper iria contar quando Maya estivesse maiorzinha. Mas Alex deu um jeito lindo de adiantar, e para sua satisfação, Maya acabou convencida.

XXXXX

**– Então você é minha tia, Alex?** – Maya começou com sua indagação novamente.

**– Sim, se você aceitar mais uma tia em sua lista.**

**– Eu aceito. **

**– Então eu sou, baby.** – Alex disse colocando Maya no chão, levantando em seguida. Precisava voltar para o hotel onde deixou Sylvia dormindo. A namorada insistiu para que a deixasse ir junto encontrar Piper e a filha, mas Alex ficou com dó de acordá-la depois de uma maratona de sexo durante a noite. Sylvia pegou no sono, e Alex permaneceu acordada, estava ansiosa para conhecer a sobrinha.

**– Eu preciso ir.** – Alertou. **\- Piper, gostaria que ficasse com o meu cartão, nele contém todos os meus números pessoais.** – Retirou o mesmo do bolso de sua jaqueta preta, entregando a loira. **– Gostaria que me desse o seu número para que eu pudesse ligar amanhã. **

**– Ok.** – Piper sentiu uma pontinha de desgosto com a ida dela, mas ignorou. **– Irei pegar em meu quarto o meu cartão, espere..** – Saiu sem esperar a resposta. Voltou com dois cartões, um deles era de sua livraria. **– Aqui está. Tome!** – Estendeu os cartões para que Alex pegasse. Ao pegar os cartões, seus dedos se tocaram. Uma descarga elétrica percorreu seus corpos, mas Maya interrompeu o clima.

**– Tia, você vai voltar?**

**– Você quer que eu volte? **

**– Sim.**_ – Piper pensou._

**– Queroooooo.** – Respondeu dando pulinhos.

**– Amanhã a tia ligará pra mamãe, e vamos combinar um passeio bem legal para nos conhecemos melhor, ok? Tenho um segredo para te contar.** – Disse Alex, carinhosa. Maya balançou a cabeça fazendo que sim. Alex caminhou com a criança a tira colo até a porta**. – Bom criança, essa é a hora em que te solto, e vou embora.** – Disse entre sorrisos.

**– Não tia..** – Fez manha.

**– Filha, venha.** – Chamou, Piper.

**– Não.** – Maya respondeu fazendo birra.

**– Alex, dá um help.** – Piper pediu em desespero. Maya era obediente, mas por algum motivo, estava começando a tira-la do sério.

**– Baby, eu prometo que volto logo para vê-la. E se você for obediente, te comprarei um presente. **

**– Não.** – Agarrou o pescoço de Alex, escondendo o rostinho.

**– Filha.. **

**– Sabe Piper?** – Começou Alex. **– Eu vou levá-la pra mim, tudo bem pra você? Podemos fazer uma troca. **

Maya soltou o pescoço de Alex _interessada_ na conversa.

**– Você fica com Benjamin, e Maya fica comigo**. – Retirou os óculos segurando com a mão esquerda. Por um segundo Piper se perdeu olhando-a.

**– Tudo bem pra você? **

**– Perdão?** – Piper estava perdida, Alex se divertiu com a cara da outra.

**– Tudo bem pra você ficar com Benjamin, e eu com Maya?** – Repetiu a pergunta com sua deliciosa voz rouca, fingindo uma falsa seriedade.

**– Claro, aproveite sua nova filhinha, Alex. Adeus, Maya!** – Acenou com a mão.

**– Dê tchau a ela, Maya. De agora em diante, serei sua mamãe.** – Aquilo soou estranho, no fundo adoraria ser mãe daquele serzinho lindo.

**– Nãaaaaao..** – Maya choramingou se jogando para mãe. **– Eu quero minha mamãe. **

**– Agora, né?** – Brincou a loira indo de encontro aos bracinhos da bebê. Mas Maya pendurou em seu pescoço sem soltar o da tia, o impacto fez com que a cabeça da loira e da morena se aproximasse, colando seus rostos. Ambas sentiam suas respirações se misturando. Alex sorriu mordendo o lábio, o olhar de Piper caiu diretamente para os lábios gordos dela. Sua boca aguou na hora, não entendia o porquê de se sentir tão atraída pela mulher que acabara de conhecer. Piper já havia beijado algumas garotas durante a adolescência, mas nada sério. Eram apenas beijinhos inocentes, desses que rolavam em festinhas. Alex saiu do contato, seu celular estava a tocar quebrando todo o clima. Piper aproveitou para pegar a filha nos braços, plantando um beijo em sua testa. Ambas voltaram sua atenção à morena que falava ao celular.

**– Está tudo bem amor, não precisa ficar nervosa.** – Aquilo irritou Piper que seguiu para a sala com seu bebê. Amor? E era uma mulher ainda por cima.

**– Eu mereço.** – Murmurou.

**– Eu também.** – Maya disse, para o seu espanto.

**– Merece o que, docinho? **

**– Mereço ganhar muitos chocolates por ter voltado pra você.** – Deu um sorriso colgate.

**– Não merece nada. Sem doces, não quero você comendo porcariadas.** – Apertou a menina que resmungou por estar muito apertado. Piper exagerou, e pediu perdão soltando-a. Estava aflita, Alex ainda falava ao celular e ria mordendo a perninha dos óculos. Ela não iria embora?

**– Preciso ir.** – Apareceu na divisória entre o corredor e a sala. **– Piper, eu quero agradecer por esse tempo, por ter escutado. Sinto muito por tudo o que ouviu, gostaria de agradecer em nome de Red, pela a confiança que estás depositando em nossa família para nos aproximamos de Maya, sei que é um grande passo pra você. Mas acredite, nada mudará, e essa gostosura jamais será separada de você.** – Seu tom formal fez Piper sorrir, e assentir com a cabeça.

**– Tchau tia.** – Maya correu até a morena abraçando suas pernas.

**– Tchau amor, se cuida, ok? E seja boazinha pra mamãe. Veremos-nos em breve.** – Deu um beijo caloroso nas bochechas rosadas antes de sair**. – Se cuida Piper, ligarei para combinarmos algo. E mais uma vez, obrigada.**

Piper parou na porta, olhando-a. **– Esperarei sua ligação. **– Respondeu o mais natural possível, mas estava nervosa. Alex soltou uma piscadinha rápida em resposta, para logo depois colocar seus óculos. Maya se juntou a ela na porta, jogando beijos pra tia que esperava o elevador.

XXXXXXX

Alex chegou ao hotel por volta do meio dia. Sylvia já estava acordada e de banho tomado, fizeram sexo por sua insistência e logo saíram para almoçarem no Hakkasan, um restaurante chinês que Alex adorava. Almoçaram num clima feliz. Alex contou todo o ocorrido naquela manhã para uma Sylvia curiosa, omitindo claro algumas partes.

**– Espero poder conhecê-la logo, amor.** – Sylvia disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

**– Claro, baby.** – Alex segurou sua mão ao saírem do restaurante, resolveram explorar a cidade durante a tarde toda. Chegaram ao hotel ás seis, estavam exaustas. Alex separou uma roupa leve, e caminhou até o banheiro. Seu corpo implorava por um banho. Tirou a roupa e abriu o Box ligando o chuveiro. Deixou a água quente cair sobre o corpo, soltando um gemido satisfatório. Seus pensamentos voaram até certa loira. Deixou um sorrisinho escapar ao lembrar-se da forma de como Piper olhava sua boca.

**– Tem um espacinho aí?** – Perguntou Sylvia enrolada em uma toalha.

**– Sempre tem, amor.** – Alex respondeu dando espaço para sua companheira entrar e se juntar a ela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Assim que Alex se foi, Piper correu pra livraria, mas antes deixou Maya na galeria onde teria suas aulas de Ballet e francês em seguida. Pediu desculpas a amiga por ter chegado tarde, como Poussey, e Cindy estavam de férias, Piper precisava trabalhar o dobro, e para isso contava com Polly, que era sua sócia. Polly ficou boquiaberta ao saber de toda a história sobre Larry. Ela só não o chamou de santo. Mudaram de assunto um tempo depois. Piper ria de Pete que estava fugindo de sua mãe, como o Diabo foge da Cruz. As risadas só aumentaram quando Polly revelou que Pete quando pequeno usava as saias de sua avó e os saltos de sua irmã, deixando o pobre homem sem jeito. Organizaram os novos livros em seus devidos lugares. Piper nem viu o tempo passar, quando em fim relaxou, já estava escurecendo.

**– Estou morta, Pol.** – Lamentou-se.

**– Somos duas então..**

**– Três.** – Finalizou Pete.

**– Bom, por hoje é só pessoal. Amanhã abrirei mais cedo, só tenho que confirmar com Taystee se ela virá me ajudar aqui. **

**– Piper, tem certeza de que não precisará de mim? **

**– Absoluta, Pol. Pode tirar seu dia de folga tranquilamente.** – Sorriu se despedindo da amiga.

**– Tudo bem então. Aceita uma carona, ou está de carro?**

**– Estou de carro.** – Sacudiu as chaves entre os dedos. **– Pegarei minha princesa na galeria ainda.** – Fez uma careta em sinal de cansaço. **\- Vocês fecham?** \- Pete confirmou fazendo um ''joia'' com os dedos. **– Até logo.**

Piper pegou Maya na galeria, a pequena estava cansada e não hesitou em pedir colo no melhor estilo dengoso. Apesar de ter cinco anos, a menina era bem pequenina. Passaram no mercado no caminho de casa, Piper se rendeu aos seus pedidos e comprou uma barra de chocolate, mas só comeria depois do jantar. Ao chegarem em casa, deu um banho rápido na filha. E tomou um logo após.

Maya estava jogada no sofá vendo desenhos. Quando viu a mãe parada olhando-a, sorriu. **– Mamãe, estou com fome**.

**– Acharia estanho se não estivesse**. – Implicou, dando de ombros**. – Farei nosso jantar em menos de uma hora.** – Avisou caminhando até a cozinha.

**– Duuvido.** – Maya gritou.

**– Quer apostar?** – Piper falou alto, estava com dor de cabeça para gritar.

**– Não mamãe!**

**– Ótimo. **

Meia hora mais tarde, o jantar estava servido. Frango grelhado com legumes. Piper não era de deixar Maya ficar sem seus legumes, e a garota adorava. **– Filha?** – Chamou, mas não obteve resposta. **– Dormiu.** – Sorriu ao confirmar sua teoria. **– Pipoca, acorde.** – Sacudiu levemente o pequeno corpinho. **– Ei.. **

**– Não mamãe.**

**– Você não estava com fome, amor?**

**– Não. **

**– Ah, eu comerei frango sozinha.. E com legumes! **

**– Eu queroooooo.** – Abriu os olhinhos lentamente, erguendo os bracinhos. **– Colo mamãe.** – Piper segurou o seu corpinho com todo o amor do mundo.

Terminaram de jantar rapidamente, Maya estava muito cansada, reclamava de dores nos calcanhares e não estava animada com a ideia de escovar os dentes antes de dormir.

**– Não estou com sono, ma!** – Coçava os olhinhos bocejando.

**– Não mesmo?**

**– Não. Quero ligar pra tia Alex. **– Piper travou, massageava os tornozelos de Maya e parou de forma inusitada.

**– Está na hora de dormir, amor.** – Mudou de assunto. Tinha passado o dia excluindo Alex de seus pensamentos.

**– Por quê?**

**– Porque seu reloginho está marcando 19h45min, Pipoca. **

**– ''Tá'' cedinho mamãe. **

**– Sem essa, pequena. Amanhã é sábado, e você passará o dia na loja com a mamãe e a tia Taystee. **

**– Eba! Então vou dormir, porque quero ver a tia amanhã, morro de saudades dela. **

**– Soa agradável. Ela morre de saudades de ti também, querida. Agora boa noite, eu amo você.** – Piper disse dando um beijo em sua testa.

**– Te amo ma. **

**– Te amo mais, durma bem.** – Saiu apagando a luz do quarto e fechando a porta em seguida.

Apagou as luzes da sala, deixando para apagar a da cozinha por último. Viu o cartão de Alex em cima da mesa, lembrou-se de seu sorriso.. Seus lábios, seu cheiro, seu olhar.. **– Chega! Preciso de um remédio para dormir, porque vai ser foda conseguir dormir hoje.** – Resmungou baixinho, a procura do bendito remédio. Após de tomar duas pílulas, Piper deitou em sua cama, dormindo minutos depois.

XXX

**– Então é isso.** – Finalizou Alex.

**_– Porra Vause! E ela era gostosa pelo menos? _**

**– Nicky!**

**_– Qual é? Vai dizer que não deu uma secada nela?_** – Gargalhou na linha.

**_– Não, Nicole._** – Alex levantou da cama, e caminhou até a sacada do quarto, Sylvia dormia tranquilamente.

**_– Pegou pesado.. E para de tentar me enrolar, porra. Logo você não dando aquela secada básica em uma mulher? Conta outra vai. _**

**– Ela é bonita!** – Alex _tentava_ passar a mensagem de maneira casual, descomprometida.

**_– Eu sabia! Caralho, Vause. Você perto de mulher bonita é um perigo._** – Nicky ria sem parar do outro lado. **_– Eu mal posso esperar para conhecer a loirinha._**

**– Piper.** – respondeu, calma, determinada a não fazer o jogo da irmã. **– O nome dela é Piper! E pare de falar asneiras, por um dia, faz esse sacrifício aos meus ouvidos? Eu estava interessada em conhecer Maya no momento.. Estou tão apaixonada por ela, Nicky. A criança é tão linda.. Red vai ficar tão orgulhosa dela. **

**_– Estou doida para conhecê-la também.. Contarei ao Ben sobre sua nova irmã, espero que ele entenda. Oh sim, ele está com muita saudade de você. _**

**– Eu estou com saudade dele também, dê mil e um beijos nele por mim. Agora preciso desligar, durma bem.. Se não for sair atrás de mulher, claro.** – Riu baixinho, ao escutar Nicky soltar um palavrão. Despediram-se, e Alex voltou pra cama. Ao deitar, pensou em Piper. O relógio do quarto marcavam 00h03min. Ela já estaria dormindo? Alex procurou nos contatos o numero da mulher, mandando uma mensagem.

_''Está acordada? _

_A. __Vause''_

Alex esperou pela resposta durante uma hora, mas esta não veio, logo adormeceu sonhando com Piper e Maya. Um sorriso sincero brotou em seus lábios durante o sono.


	4. Chapter 4

O dia amanheceu nublado, frio. Piper despertou antes de seis e quinze da manhã. Ainda deitada e com os olhos fechados, foi passando a mão pela cama procurando o celular. Não encontrou. Ao ver as horas no relógio digital da cabeceira de sua cama, decidiu levantar e tomar um banho. Deixou Maya dormir um pouco mais, afinal era sábado, seu bebê estava muito cansada na noite anterior.

Na cozinha, preparava panquecas, salada de frutas e suco de laranja. Após tudo pronto, foi à procura do celular. Precisava ligar pra sua irmã Taystee confirmando sua ajuda na livraria. Assim que pegou o aparelho, viu uma nova mensagem na caixa de entrada, **_Alex_**. Seu coração deu uma leve acelerada.

P- _''Até os brutos dormem, sabia? Espero que esteja tudo bem por aí, bom dia. Maya te mandou um beijo!_

_P. Chapman.''_

Ao enviar a mensagem, foi fazer seu desjejum. Ligou o rádio baixinho ouvindo as primeiras notícias do dia, enquanto comia duas panquecas com dois morangos em cima; estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que não ouviu o celular vibrando, anunciando a chegada de uma nova mensagem. A voz do locutor falava sem parar e Piper mastigava no mesmo ritmo, era uma cena cômica.

Colocava as louças na máquina de lavar, quando o celular vibrou em cima da mesa chamando sua atenção, dessa vez. Sorriu ao ler a mensagem de Alex.

A- _'' Você acorda com os galos, não é? Não sei você, mas eu gosto de acordar depois das onze horas aos sábados. Mande mil beijos à Maya, estou com uma puta saudade dela. Poupe-a do ''puta''. Tentarei dormir agora, beijos Pipes. _

_Vause.''_

A_\- ''Seja educada e me responda logo, é chato esperar uma resposta tua.''_

P-_ '' Quem cedo madruga, Deus ajuda. Foi o que me disseram uma boa parte da vida. ;)_

_Desculpe-me, quando abri sua mensagem, a única coisa que pensei foi em responder o mais rápido possível sem me certificar da hora. Você é maluca Al, é óbvio que pouparei minha filha disso. _

_PS: Estava um pouco ocupada, por isso a demora em responde-la. E para o teu governo, educação é meu terceiro nome. Tenha bons sonhos de novo. ''_

_A-''Al?'' _

Piper mordeu o lábio em nervosismo. Alex estava começando a mexer com o seu emocional.

P- _''Pipes?!''_

_A ''Isso te incomoda, Pipes?'' _

**– NÃO!** – Disse em voz alta. **– Claro... que não.**

P- _''De modo algum, é que ninguém nunca havia me chamado assim antes. ''_

_A ''Maravilha! Eu gosto de ser única e exclusiva. ''_

P- _''E consegue ser, Alex. '' _

Arrependeu-se de ter enviado a mensagem no mesmo instante, logo apaziguou, digitando outra.

P-_ ''Eu preciso correr, tenho que trabalhar ainda hoje. Espero sua ligação para combinarmos um passeio com Maya. Até mais. ''_

_A-''Combinado, Piper. Tenha um ótimo dia. XX.'' _

Jogou o celular em cima da mesa depois de ler a mensagem.

―** O que você esperava? Que ela respondesse de outra forma? Quanta ignorância da sua parte, Piper. **

**― Que ignorância?**

**― Meu Deus, Maya Grace! Que susto.** – Olhou a filha que estava atrás de si com os cabelos bagunçados.

**― Désolé maman**. – Se desculpou em Francês deixando uma Piper orgulhosa.

**― Está desculpada, amor. Já escovou os dentinhos?** – Beijou o rosto de Maya que estava vermelho, como de costume.

**― Não, tá frio. **

**― Querida, você não existe.**

**― Existo e estou aqui, ó** – Apontou o dedinho para si mesma.

**― Estou vendo, espertinha. Agora vamos escovar esses dentinhos lindos, e tomar café.** – Disse carinhosa segurando sua mãozinha pequena, levando-a até o banheiro para escovar os dentes.

**― TIAAAAAAAA! **– Maya pulou eufórica do colo da mãe, correndo até Taystee que dava uns pulinhos exagerados com a menina entre os braços. **– Saudadees, muitas!**

**― Você cresceu um centímetro, Pipoca! **

**― Mesmão? **

**― Mesmão! **

**― Pelo o tanto que ela come, me decepcionaria se não crescesse.** – Comentou Piper abraçando a irmã que sorria do comentário.

**― Criança tem que comer, loirinha, pra ficar com esse meu excesso de gostosura mais tarde. **

― **Irei me lembrar disso, não se preocupe. **– Piper deu uma piscada causando uma risada ritmada em Taystee. **– Obrigada mesmo por abrir a livraria, ganhou um ponto extra comigo.**

― **O que eu não faço para ganhar um dinheiro extra? –** Taystee se esquivou dos tapas de Piper.

Piper seguiu até sua sala, abriu a porta e jogou a bolsa em cima da mesa. **– Filha, traga sua mochila até aqui.** – Ordenou, procurando o celular dentro da bolsa.

**― Aqui mamãe! **

**― Obrigada docinho.** – Agarrou a mochila da filha soltando no chão com cuidado, voltou para sua bolsa procurando o celular novamente.

**― O que tá procurando?** – Quis saber a menina.

**― Meu celular..**

**― Aqui!** – Estendeu o aparelho.

**― Estava com você?** – Arregalou os olhos azuis, perplexa.

**― Sim ma. Você me deixou ficar jogando, mas descarregou.**

**― Hum, ok.** – Apanhou o celular das mãos da filha. **– Colocarei pra carregar.**

Faltavam alguns minutos para o meio-dia, e o sol começou aparecer. O movimento na livraria estava enfraquecido. Mãe, sobrinha e tia resolveram então almoçar na casa de Vee, Piper estava com saudades da comida caseira de sua mãe. Vee chegara de viagem na noite anterior, segundo Taystee, ela estava namorando um homem gordinho e branco.

**― Estou te falando, loirinha. Mamãe está namorando um gorducho com cara de mulher, mulher não, sapatão butch.**

**― O namorado da vovó tem o pé grande, mamãe? **

**― Não querida, é só o modo de falar.** – Piper e Taystee riram da inocência da garota. **– Taystee, falando assim, parece que está com ciúmes.**

**― Não viaja, mulher. Eu só acho o velho estranho demais, e isso foi porque eu ainda não o vi pessoalmente. **– Olhou Piper. – **O vi por foto, mamãe fez questão. Ela está apaixonada, é o fim. **

**― E viva o amor. Alguém _precisa_ ser amado, não é?** – Soltou a loira pensativa, não se importando com o novo namorado de sua mãe.

**― Quem é ele?** – Perguntou Taystee sem rodeios.

**― Ele quem?** – Parou de andar encarando a irmã.

**― Piper, você fez uma cara pior do que a mamãe ontem ao me ''apresentar'' o namorado dela.. Eu diria que você está apaixonada e não está sendo correspondida. **

**― Taystee! Que loucura é essa? Eu apaixonada? Hahaha** – Riu irônica. – **Se você não fosse minha irmã querida, te mandaria a merda.**

**― Mamãe.** – resmungou Maya.

**― Perdão, baby! **

**― O que acontece é que você não sabe mentir pra mim, loirinha. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, vou descobrir quem é ele.** – Abraçou Piper maravilhada. **– Estou tão feliz por você, desde Larry, você não tem saído com ninguém. Só se importa com Maya e a livraria. **– Saiu do abraço, olhando os olhos azuis de Piper.- **Não que Maya ou o trabalho sejam menos importantes, mas é bom ter alguém para amar e ser amado.**

**― Eu tenho Maya.** – Retrucou Piper. **– Não preciso de outro amor no momento, o amor dela tem me bastado.** – Sorriu pra careta de Taystee, e deu um passo à frente. – **Vamos logo, ou mamãe chamará a polícia.**

― **Vocês adultos falam muito.** – Maya disse, e correu na frente. As adultas apenas riram, logo engataram um novo assunto.

Subiam as escadas da casa de sua mãe, que as esperavam na porta. Maya como sempre, correu na frente caindo, mas não se importou, sentia falta da avó. Piper sentiu o ar dissipar ao vê-la cair, mas, sorriu quando ela levantou e correu mais um pouco pulando nos braços da avó.

**― Piper, venha!** – Vee chamava a filha com uma de suas mãos, a outra segurava Maya que sorria beijando o seu rosto.

**― Ei, mãe..** – Piper a abraçava com afeto.

**― Querida. Você está tão magrinha, não tem se alimentado direito?** – Vee analisava a filha.

**― Mãe, eu sempre fui magra.** – revirou os olhos.

**― Você não está magra, loirinha. Está gostosa!** – Taystee veio em sua salvação. **– Vamos entrar estou com fome.**

**― Eu também, tiaaaaaa. **

**― Maya sempre faminta**. – Brincou a mais velha com a neta no colo.

As mulheres entraram em casa, e o cheiro da comida de Vee fisgaram todas pelo estomago. Vee havia preparado arroz com mariscos e espaguete ao molho de gemas e ervas para Maya. Almoçaram entre sorrisos e novidades que a mãe contava sobre a viagem à Jamaica.

**― Mãe, cadê a tia Alex?**

**― Ela te mandou beijos hoje de manhã, amor.** – Começou Piper.- **E ficou de me ligar para combinarmos um passeio com você. **

Maya sorriu com os olhinhos brilhando, logo voltou a comer seu espaguete.

**― E quem é Alex, filha?** – Vee quis saber.

**― Minha tia, vovó.** – Respondeu Maya na frente.

**― E quem é essa que nunca ouvi falar? – **Vee perguntou dando um tapa na mão de Taystee que tentava a todo custo pegar um pouco do espaguete de Maya.

**― Ela é irmã do meu pai. **– A menina respondeu novamente, fazendo com que a avó e sua tia parassem o que estavam fazendo, voltando seus olhares a ela, confusos.

**― O que?** – Taystee olhava Piper agora, tentando entender o que Maya havia dito.

**― É uma longa história, contarei como posso.** – Piper se dispôs a contar toda a história, no final, ficaram todas em silêncio.

**― Taystee, cubra as orelhas de Maya.** – Ordenou sua mãe.

**― Ué, por quê? **

**― Anda garota! **

― **Tudo bem.. Eu ein.** – Taystee apertou com cuidado a palma das mãos sobre os ouvidos de Maya, que ria divertida.

**― EU NÃO ACREDITO! PORRA, PIPER, SEMPRE TE DISSE QUE AQUELE BRANQUELO BASTARDO DE MEIA TIGELA NÃO PRESTAVA**_. _– Vee fechou os punhos socando a mesa. **– E QUE DEUS ME AJUDE SE ELES TENTAREM TIRAR MINHA NETA DE VOCÊ.**

**― Mãe, calma**. – Piper riu nervosa. – **Alex prometeu que ninguém tiraria Maya de mim. **

**― E você confia nela?**

**― Mãe, por favor..**

**― Piper, não me faça ter que te bater depois de grande. Não me tire do sério, garota.**

**― Mamãe eu confio em Alex, vi que ela falava a verdade sobr-**

**― E quem assegura que essa mulher é confiável? Você?** – Intrometeu Vee.- **Não seja ingênua Piper. Essa gente tem dinheiro, pra eles arrancarem Maya de você, é questão de segundos. –** Levantou da mesa saindo da cozinha.

**― Puxa, mamãe está brava mesmo.** – Taystee falou quebrando o silêncio, tirando as mãos do ouvido da sobrinha.

**― Ela sempre foi desconfiada, não me admira. **– As palavras de sua mãe martelavam em sua cabeça, no fundo ela tinha razão, mas confiava em Alex.

**― Dessa vez eu ficarei do lado dela, loirinha.**

**― Não vamos começar tudo de novo.** – Implorou a loira.

**― Ok, ok.** – Deu de ombros. **– Ei Maya, o espaguete a gente se come, não usa de maquiagem. **

**― Vovó, a tia tá caçoando de mim!** – gritou a criança.

Alex acordou com dores no pescoço, ao terminar de trocar mensagens com Piper, acabou pegando no sono e dormindo de mau jeito. Espreguiçou-se ao levantar da cama. Sylvia estava no banho cantarolando uma música ao tomar banho. Alex entrou dando bom dia pra namorada, ignorando seus pedidos de tomarem banho juntas. Jogou uma água gelada no rosto e escovou os dentes em seguida**. – Amor, preciso sair.**

**― Agora? E nosso almoço?**

**― Baby, eu preciso comprar o presente de Maya. Comerei alguma coisa na rua. Não me espere para o almoço.** – Saiu do banheiro sem mais explicações. Vestiu uma calça skinny da cor preta, e uma blusa branca. Por cima colocou uma blusa xadrez red &amp; black, finalizando o look. Calçou seu coturno inseparável, puxou a bolsa e os óculos ray ban escuros. – **Baby, estou indo. **

**― Ok, volte logo.. Amo-te.** – Sylvia respondeu chegando no quarto, enrolada no seu robe.

**― Te amo!** – Alex ia saindo, quando a namorada lhe chamou. – **Oi, linda?**

**― Não está esquecendo-se de nada? **

**― Não..!? **– Alex franziu o cenho.

**― Certeza?** – Insistiu.

**― Bem, não sei. Diga-me você.**

**― Meu beijo, Alex.**\- Sylvia respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

**― Oh.** – Alex deu um beijinho rápido em seus lábios. – **Desculpe, agora preciso ir.**

A loja de brinquedos FAO Schwarz era tão esplêndida. Impossível não se sentir criança outra vez. Alex com a ajuda de um funcionário escolheu alguns brinquedos para Maya, a morena teve que respirar fundo e abnegar as investidas do rapaz. Ao finalizar a compra dos brinquedos, saiu da loja seguindo em direção ao seu BMW X3 onde guardou as compras. Resolveu almoçar no restaurante italiano ali perto, assim não seria necessário dirigir até Hakkasan. Escolheu penne ao molho de queijo, enquanto seu almoço não chegava, discou o número de Piper. Chamou uma, duas, três, quatro vezes. Quando ia desistir, ouviu a voz ofegante de Piper atender.

Piper estava sentada em uma das salas de leitura, quando escutou seu celular tocando, correu para atendê-lo.

**– Alô?**

**― Estava em uma maratona ou algo assim, Pipes? **

**― Alex?** – Perguntou incrédula.

**― Olha, até onde eu sei, existem poucas pessoas com a voz sexy igual a minha, Piper.** – O garçom se aproximou colocando o prato em cima da mesa. Logo depois voltou com o vinho tinto que Alex escolheu depois de muito custo. **– Obrigada.**

**― Pelo o que?** – Piper não sabia como responder Alex.

**― Estava agradecendo o garçom.** – Deu uma risada gostosa.

**― Oh sim. **

**― Te liguei para saber se posso ver Maya hoje. **– Deu uma garfada na massa cremosa.

**― Por mim tudo bem, ela está entediada aqui na livraria mesmo.** – Sorriu olhando a filha que rabiscava o seu caderno de desenhos.

**― Fechado! Mande-me o endereço da livraria por mensagem que chego aí em breve.**

**― Ok. Até logo. **

**― Até, Pipes. **

**― Ah.. Eu também concordo com você.** – Antes que Alex perguntasse sobre o que, Piper se adiantou. – **Existem poucas pessoas com sua voz sexy. **– Murmurou a última parte, mas Alex conseguiu ouvir dando uma risadinha rouca. Piper desligou quando responderia a altura.

**― Filha de uma...** – Alex revirou os olhos e voltou a comer tranquilamente.

Já na rua, ligou para Nicky. Estava com saudades da Irmã e de Benjamin. Contou-lhe as ultimas novidades sobre Piper e Maya, estava prestes a finalizar a ligação quando sua avó tomou o telefone da irmã proferindo alguns xingamentos, Alex sorria irritando a mulher mais ainda. Red chegaria ao Queens na manhã seguinte, juntamente de Nicky e Benjamin. A morena fez uma pausa para fumar um cigarro. Piper mandou o endereço da livraria 10mn depois.

**― Maya?** – Piper chamou a atenção da filha que estava concentrada em seus desenhos.

**― Oi, mamãe..** – Olhou-a, parando de desenhar.

**― Tia Alex vem busca-la para passearem. **

**― E você vem junto? **

**― Querida, eu adoraria. Estou muito ocupada aqui..** – Piper abraçou a filha que agora estava em sua frente. – **Você quer que eu ligue e cancele? **

**― Não. A tia Alex é legal, quero passear com ela.**

**― Então tudo certo.** – Sorriu ajeitando o cabelo da filha.

― **Ela já chegou?**

**― Ainda não amor. Você vai se comportar direitinho?**

**― Eu vou! Mamãe? **

**― O que foi, Maya? Você está sentindo algo? **

O rosto da menina estava sério.

― **Não.. Quem é Benjamin? Ele é o seu filho agora?**

― **Claro que não, amor!** – Piper gostaria de contar sobre o irmão, mas não fazia ideia de como. **– Você é meu bebê, não te troco por nada nesse mundinho, ouviu?** – Maya sorriu timidamente.

**― Ouvi.** – A expressão de seu rosto mudou completamente notar a presença de Alex atrás de sua mãe. **– TIAAAAAAA.** – Gritou dando uns pulinhos para que a morena a segurasse nos braços.

**― Olá baby.** – Alex pegou a menina distribuindo alguns beijos em seu rostinho. – **Sentiu minha falta?**

Maya fez que sim.

― **Hey..** – Sorriu como pode pra loira.

**― Oi. **– Piper encarava seus óculos escuros.

**― Vamos tia? Mamãe já deu permissão.** – pediu com euforia.

**― Vamos sim criança, mas eu preciso trocar umas palavrinhas com sua mãe antes**. – Colocou a sobrinha no chão. **– Espere lá fora com a tia Taystee.**

―**Você já a conheceu?** – Piper interveio.

― **Sim, ela é bem clara e rápida com suas ''apresentações. ''** – Alex descansou os óculos no topo da cabeça. – **Vá Maya, a tia logo estará lá. **

**― Não demora. – **Pediu antes de sair.

**― Piper..**

**― Alex..** – Falaram ao mesmo tempo.

**― Pode falar.** – Disse Piper tímida.

**― Você aceita jantar comigo hoje à noite?** – Direta como sempre. Uma expressão confusa tomou conta do rosto de Piper, Alex se adiantou. – **Quero conversar sobre Red, minha avó. Ela estará aqui amanhã e-**

**― Claro ―assentiu **brevemente, antes que desistisse da ideia. O que a perturbou tanto não foi o fato de conhecer a avó do ex-marido, e sim a ideia de jantar com ela. – **Eu aceito.**

**– Passarei em seu apartamento às 20h, ok? **– Colocou os óculos novamente, sorrindo abertamente. **– Maya ficará bem?** – alcançou a porta.

Piper retribuiu o sorriso. **– Maya ficará com Taystee. Agora vá, minha querida filha odeia esperar por muito tempo**.

**– Ela é uma legítima Vause, baby**.

Piper revirou os olhos para referencia dela.

– **Aqui a mochila dela, e Al, por favor, não a dê doces em hipótese alguma.** – Jogou a mochila nos braços de Alex. – **Se você o fizer, eu descobrirei.** – Encarou a morena, fechando o cenho ao se aproximar.

– **Adoro quando me chama de Al, é tão meigo.** – Sorriu exibindo seus dentes branquinhos, ignorando o pedido de Piper sobre não dar doces à sobrinha. O olhar de Piper estava em sua boca novamente. – **E se continuar encarando minha boca assim, vou seguir meus instintos e te beijar.**

Piper fechou os olhos por um momento breve, mas significativo. Afastou-se em seguida.

– **É melhor ir agora, Alex. E nada de doces pra baixinha.** – Puxou a porta para que a morena saísse logo dali. Estava com as bochechas coradas.

**– Eu concordo com você. Melhor eu ir logo antes que cometa um ato impensável. **– Parou próxima a loira, dando um beijo em sua bochecha. **– Até breve, Pipes. –** Saiu deixando-a sem reação.

O beijo de Alex queimava em seu rosto.

– **Caralho! **– Piper disse entre dentes. – **Ponto pra você, Alex Vause.**

**– Ow tia, você demorou!** – Maya estava com um bico enorme

**– Sua mãe fala demais, baby.** – Saíram de mãos dadas da livraria, deixando uma Piper com os nervos aflorados para trás.

XXXXXX

Obrigada à todos que leram, e favoritaram! :)


	5. Chapter 5

O passeio com Maya fora produtivo. Foram em um playground onde a menina brincou e fez novos amiguinhos. Alex suspirava aliviada, Maya não teria problemas ao conhecer o irmão, uma vez que era perspectiva em torno de outras crianças. Piper preocupada com o comportamento da filha, mandou algumas mensagens à Alex perguntando se estava tudo bem. Não era por falta de confiança, mas a menina nunca se deu com pessoas desconhecidas, e temeu que ela chorasse estragando o passeio com a tia. Mas Maya estava tranquilamente bem, Alex enviou algumas fotos do passeio, em uma delas, ambas estavam sorrindo e mostrando a língua. Taystee olhava Piper que sorria sem parar ao trocar mensagens com Alex, limpou a garganta chamando sua atenção. A loira se deteve e deixou o celular de lado, atendendo uma cliente em seguida.

**– Tia eu adorei o passeio. Agora tem uma coisa..** – Esticou os braços pedindo colo. – **Estou com fome!**

**– Estava demorando.** – Alex segurou a pequena com cuidado, Maya era tão leve, e pequenina. – **Uma pausa para um lanche natural**.

Ambas riram da voz fininha que a morena fez. Maya era um sonho de criança, comia o lanche natural acompanhado de um copo de leite, em silêncio.

**– Você não fala enquanto come?** – Perguntou Alex. A menininha engoliu o pedaço do pão olhando-a.

**– Não! Mamãe disse que é feio.** – Falou dando outra mordida no lanche.

– **Piper, sendo Piper. Segue normal**. – Alex disse mais para si. – **Maya, lembra que a titia disse que te contaria um segredo?**

– **Não vai ser mais segredo se você contar, tia.**

– **Ah! Você não existe, gatinha.**

– **Mamãe disse a mesma coisa hoje.**

– **Ok.. Não é um segredo então**.

– **Eu quero saber**. – Bebeu o leite devagarinho.

– **Eu lhe disse que era irmã do papai, certo?** – Maya confirmou. Então Alex continuou. – **O papai tem outra irmã, Nicky.**

**– Ela é minha outra tia? **

**– Você quer que ela seja? **

**– Se ela for legal igual você, sim.** – Sorriu terminando o seu lanche. – **Quero meu livro de colorir.** – Pediu manhosa.

– **Ela é muito legal, meu amor.** – Alex pensou em dizer ''doida'', mas Maya com o tempo descobriria por si própria. Colocou seu livro de colorir sob a mesa. Maya abriu o livro olhando as imagens. Logo se pôs a pintá-las despreocupada. Alex pediu um expresso para beber, estava com a garganta seca. **– Se divertindo, linda?**

**– Muiiiiiiiiito tia! **

**– Quando terminamos aqui, iremos ao teatro assistir um musical. **– A notícia animou Maya que não parou mais quieta desde então. Alex olhou as horas, eram 14h50min. Ainda teriam muito tempo antes de partirem para casa.

**– Tia? **

**– Diga, baby..** – Alex a olhava.

**– Você tem namorado? **

**– Não. A tia tem namorada.** – Respondeu com cautela.

**– Ah bom. E cadê ela?**

**– Ela está no hotel, May.** – Alex sorriu, aliviada.

**– Minha tia Taystee também namorava menininhas. Mas ela e a tia Poussey brigaram. **

**– Brigar é muito feio.** – Complementou a morena tomando seu expresso, dando graças à Deus por Maya agir naturalmente e comentar sobre o relacionamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo com naturalidade. Havia o dedo de Piper nisso, pelo menos ela não teria problemas por parte da loira ao revelar que tem envolvimentos com mulheres, somente.

**– É.** – Olhou o expresso da tia. – **O que é isso?**

**– Café. Você quer? **

– **Não, estou cheia tia.** – Coçou o nariz, fazendo Alex sorrir abertamente.

– **Finalmente.**

O teatro na Broadway estava lotado. Maya estava empolgada e enchia a tia de perguntas. Antes de a peça começar, a morena enviou uma mensagem à Piper, informando que veriam o musical e logo a sobrinha estaria sã e salva em casa. Foi apagando algumas mensagens e encontrou 13 mensagens de Sylvia. Por algum motivo desconhecido, as mensagens tardaram a chegar. A princípio, a mulher estava calma, mas depois, começou com os insultos, Alex respirou fundo apertando o celular com força.

**– Tia, vai começar!** – Maya bateu palmas, animada.

– **Eba!** – Alex disse sem entusiasmo.

Sylvia e Alex se conheciam desde adolescentes. Eram boas amigas, e assim durou por um tempo prolongado. Saíram entre amigos uma vez, e ficaram. De lá pra cá, essas ficadas foram ficando mais sérias. Não por parte de Alex que sempre deixou claro que não queria um relacionamento sério. Não com Sylvia. Mas a mulher insistia, e Alex não impedia que se aproximasse, não podia negar que o sexo entre elas era a coisa mais louca do mundo, se entendiam tão bem na cama. E fora dela eram apenas mulheres comuns. Alex ficava com outras mulheres, mas acabava voltando pra cama de Sylvia. Eram viciadas em sexo, passavam a madrugada toda transando sem uma pausa sequer. Sempre inovavam, e o sexo era cada vez melhor. Sylvia estava cada dia mais apaixonada por Alex e resolveu pedi-la em namoro. Alex não aceitou, mas depois de muita insistência, resolveu dar uma chance à mulher. Alex por vez tem vontade de terminar tudo e seguir sua vida sozinha. Mas tem medo de machucar Sylvia, no fundo, a ama e feri-la seria a ultima coisa que faria a companheira.

**– Tiaaaaa? Tiaaaa?**

**– Oi baby!**

**– Estou te chamando faz uns minutinhos.** – Maya fechou o cenho, parecendo Piper mais cedo.

– **A tia está gostando do musical, amor. Acabei me distraindo.** – Mentiu.

– **Eu disse que quero um urso de Leão, no final do musical.**

– **Comprarei até dois.** – Deu um beijo na cabeleira castanha.

– **Obaaaa! Eu te amo, tia Alex. És a melhor.** – Fez um biquinho fofo, dando um beijo babado na bochecha de Alex.

– **Eu amo você também, Sunshine.** – Alex disse com a voz embagada, Maya a pegou de surpresa. Engoliu a vontade de chorar, e prestou atenção nas musicas em que os bichinhos cantavam. Os olhinhos azuis de Maya estavam tão brilhantes. Alex ganhou o dia, acertou em cheio nas escolhas dos programas em que fizera com a sobrinha. Sentiu falta de Ben, o menino teria gostado muito do musical.

**– Tia eu amei o musical. Minhas amiguinhas e Flynn ficarão com inveja quando souberem que assisti O Rei Leão.** – O tom de Maya era alegre, segurando seus dois leõezinhos.

– **Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Quem é Flynn, amor?** – Questionou Alex colocando o cinto em Maya na cadeirinha.

**– Ele é afilhado da mamãe. É um menino muito bobo, tia Alex.**

**– Por que, amor?**

**– Ele rouba meus brinquedos mesmo sendo de meninas, e mamãe briga comigo por não o deixar levar alguns. **

**– Vou conversar com ele depois, não se preocupe. **

**– Obrigada tia.** – Maya sorriu. **– Coloca música? Quero ouvir música**.

**– Claro que sim. Mas antes, quero te contar outra coisa.** – Alex girou o corpo no banco, olhando-a.

**– Tá bom titia. **

**– Tia Nicky, virá conhecê-la.**

**– A irmã do papai? **

**– Sim.**

**– Tá legal.** – Deu de ombros.

– **Ela chega de manhãzinha. E com ela virá sua vovó Red, e seu.. irmão. **

**– Eu não tenho irmão, tia.** – Fez uma carinha confusa.

**– Ele é seu irmãozinho, meu anjo.** – Insistiu Alex.

– **Mas a mamãe perdeu o bebê quando eu tinha três anos.** – explicou como se fosse óbvio. Aquela revelação inesperada deixou Alex abismada, teve vontade de perguntar mais sobre o bebê que Maya mencionou, mas não era o momento adequado.

**– Ele é filho do papai com outra mulher, Maya. **

– **A mamãe sabe**? – Perguntou desconfiada.

**– Ela ficou sabendo ontem**. – Alex passou a mão nos cabelos da menina.

**– Ele é o Benjamin?**

– **Exatamente. Benjamin é seu irmão. **

**– Ele vai ser bom pra mim, tia? **

**– Faremos o possível para que isso aconteça. Você será boa pra ele?** – Alex sorriu levemente.

**– Serei! **

**– Então tudo bem.** **Próxima parada: Casa da mamãe Piper. Pronta Madam?**

**– Oui.** – Maya respondeu em francês para o espanto de Alex.

Piper secava o cabelo com uma toalha, quando ouviu uma batida tímida na porta. Qual o problema em tocar a campainha? Abriu a porta com um sorriso nos lábios. Alex segurava Maya em um dos braços, e equilibrando os presentes no outro. Piper se apressou em ajuda-la.

**– Ela parece cansada.** – Piper disse colocando os presentes da filha no sofá.

**– Sim. Ela foi muito bem ao nosso primeiro passeio juntas. E eu não deixei ela comer doces, antes que me pergunte. Posso coloca-la na cama?** – Alex perguntou olhando as coxas de Piper, que usava um shorts curto.

– **Irei acordá-la..** – Piper disse, constrangida notando os olhares de Alex.

– **Não seja cruel, Pipes. A garota está dormindo.**

– **Ela precisa de um banho antes de deitar na cama.** – Explicou caminhando até a morena.

– **Você pode dar banho nela depois. **

**– Alex, fique quieta, ela é minha filha. Eu sei o que é melhor, e no momento, um banho antes dela deitar na cama é o melhor. **– Respondeu rispidamente.

A expressão do rosto de Alex endureceu. Piper se arrependeu de ter respondido tão rispidamente.

**– Alex.. **

**– Como queira**. – Entregou a criança ainda dormindo. – **Eu preciso ir, minha namorada me espera.** – Deu um beijinho rápido na cabecinha de Maya.

– **Ok**. – Piper fechou a cara, ao ouvir a namorada dela ser mencionada.

– **Espero que não tenha esquecido-se do nosso jantar.**

**– Não esqueci. **

– **Ótimo, passarei ás 20h, ou no máximo 20h15. Esteja pronta! Vista algo leve, Piper. **– Caminhou até a porta, indo embora.

**– Merda! **

Piper teve vontade de ir atrás de Alex e lhe dar umas bolachadas. Deixaria isso para outra oportunidade. Respirou fundo, e foi dar um banho em Maya.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex entrou no hotel ignorando o ''boa noite'' de alguns funcionários. Estava estressada, Piper era uma parte de seu estresse, e Sylvia completava. Duas mulheres, um aborrecimento. Em um único dia. Passou o cartão abrindo a porta de sua suíte. Sylvia falava ao telefone, estava bem sorridente para o gosto de Alex, que parou esperando ela encerrar a ligação. – **Vai demorar mais?** – Perguntou aborrecida.

**– Desculpe, ligo depois.** – Sylvia desligou no mesmo instante.

– **Quem era?** – Alex passava a mão no cabelo, agitada.

– **E isso te importa?** – Sylvia deu-lhe as costas.

– **Não perguntaria se não me importasse, você bem sabe. **

**– Você não se importou em responder minhas mensagens. **

**– Provavelmente meu celular perdeu o sinal, Sylvia.**

**– Estranho, pois eu te liguei e chamou duas vezes, querida.**

**– Eu estava com minha sobrinha no teatro.** – Falou alto.

– **E não podia atender a porra do seu celular? Alex vou deixar bem claro: Não aceitarei outra traição. **

**– Eu não usaria Maya como desculpa se quisesse traí-la.** – Alex acendeu um cigarro.

– **Você ouviu o que eu disse, Alexandra?** – Perguntou com ódio.

– **Claro, assim como você ouviu o que eu te respondi.** – A morena deu uma longa tragada.

– **Chega! Irei pra casa!** – Andou pelo quarto pegando uma mala vazia. – **Estou cansada de ficar aqui o dia todo sem você e-**

**– Se você ir, não irei perdoar.** – Disse tranquilamente.

**– E por que eu ficaria aqui, porra?** – Gritou.

**– Porque você é a minha namorada, e eu quero que fique. É pedir demais?** – Alex tirou os óculos por um minuto, dando outra tragada no cigarro. Sylvia pareceu desconsiderar, e seguiu jogando as suas roupas dentro da mala de qualquer jeito.

**– Sylvia, é pedir demais?**

**– Quando você arrumar uma boa desculpa para me manter aqui, me procure. Por mais que eu ame passar a noite toda fodendo com você, não estou aqui só para suprir seu apetite sexual. **

**– Isso nunca foi um empecilho pra você. O que mudou? **– Perguntou cinicamente.

– **Ah, então é assim mesmo? Eu sou somente um objeto sexual pra você? **

**– Nunca disse isso. **

**― Nem precisa, é notável. – **Fechou a mala.

– **Você vai mesmo embora, Sylvia? – **Apagou o cigarro na sola do coturno, jogando-o no chão sem se importar. Aproximou-se da mulher menor. – **É isso mesmo? **

**– Eu vou! Assim você pode curtir sua sobrinha e a mãe dela, sem se preocupar em voltar pra mim. Está livre. **

**– Não use minha sobrinha como desculpa, você está agindo igual uma garota mimada. Quer mesmo ir? Vá. Não irei te impedir. – **Alex se irritou novamente.

– **Se você considerar nosso namoro sério assim como eu, me procure. Caso contrário, pode ficar o mais longe possível. E eu estava ao telefone com minha irmã. – **Saiu carregando sua mala sem olhar para trás.

– **Foda-se!** ** \- **Alex deu um chute na cama, mas se arrependeu ao sentir o pé latejar de dor.

xXX

**– Eu já disse que não Taystee!** – Piper entrou no quarto com a irmã falando atrás.

**– Piper, por favor. Olha.. Se você for pensar bem, não virá muita gente, e Maya pode ficar também.**

**– A resposta continua sendo a mesma.** – Piper puxou um vestido preto do cabide. **– O que acha desse?** – Balançou a peça, pra Taystee avaliar.

**– Não, muito brilhante**. – Revirou os olhos. – **Piper é só p-**

**– Não!** – Disse, procurando por outro vestido.

**– Mulher eu te amo, mas ás vezes sinto vontade de te jogar de cima de um penhasco. **

**– Uau! Meigo de sua parte conseguiu me emocionar. **

– **Você não confia em mim.** – Falou, sentando na cama.

**– Da última vez que confiei em você, quase fui expulsa do bairro. Você deu uma festa, e não foi somente uma festinha.. Foi a festa, Taystee!**

**– E não me convidou!** – Disse Sophia entrando no quarto.

**– Maya já dormiu?** – Piper perguntou.

**– Sim. Trancei seu cabelo, e antes mesmo de terminar, ela já havia adormecido.** – Contou se sentando ao lado de Taystee.

**– Eu não sei o que vestir.** – Soltou frustrada.

**– Precisa de ajuda, querida?** – Sophia sorriu ao perguntar.

– **Por favor!** – Piper uniu as duas mãos implorando.

Depois de uns quinze minutos revirando o closet, Piper e Sophia encontraram um vestido que fizesse jus a beleza da loira naquela noite. Piper usava um vestido azul escuro acima do joelho, com uma fivela pequena no meio modelando sua cintura. Calçava um sapato de salto alto azul marinho, que a deixava mais alta ainda. A maquiagem fora leve, não precisou de muito para destacar os azuis de seus olhos. Sophia puxou seu cabelo para trás, deixando levemente um topete no lugar, soltando alguns fiozinhos após.

– **Você está linda**. – Disse Taystee. – **Só precisa de mais peitos.**

**– Taystee, você sabe ser desagradável quando quer.** – Piper sorriu, Taystee sempre conseguia deixa-la aborrecida com esse tipo de comentário, mas hoje, ela não se importou. Olhava sua figura no espelho gostando do resultado. – **Obrigada Sophia. Você é mais mulher do que todas as mulheres do mundo juntas.**

– **Disso eu sei, amorzinho.** – Sophia dobrava alguns vestidos sorrindo com satisfação.

– **Piper em um encontro com a poderosa Alex Vause.** – Começou Taystee. Estava implicante com a irmã, gostava de irritar Piper.

– **Não começa, Tasha. E não é um encontro, é somente um jantar para conversarmos sobre sua avó.**

– **Não deixa de ser um encontro, loirinha.**

– **Pense o que quiser.** – Piper saiu do quarto jogando as mãos pro alto.

– **Taystee, deixe-a. O nervosismo que ela está sentindo, já é suficiente**.

– **Ok. Deixe-me olhar esse vestido**. – Estendeu o braço.

– **Qual? O vermelho ou o amarelo?** – Sophia ergueu os dois.

– **Os dois.** – Pediu.

Alex terminou finalmente de arrumar o cabelo. Deixou alguns cachos darem finalidade ao penteado. Estava levemente chateada com a partida de Sylvia. Para a noite escolheu um macacão preto de manga comprida, deixando suas costas nuas, escondendo suas tatuagens. Fizera uma maquiagem forte e chamativa, seus olhos estavam mais verdes. Optou por não usar os óculos, que foi substituído por lentes de contato transparente. Caminhou por todo o quarto suspirando alto, segurou o celular discando o número da irmã.

– **_A pergunta é: Por que você deixou Sylvia ir embora? –_** Nicky soltou impaciente.

– **Wou! Boa noite também.** – Alex sentou na cadeira da sacada olhando as luzes da cidade. Pensou em acender um cigarro, mas o cheiro ficaria em sua roupa. Desistiu. – **Como você soube do ocorrido?**

_–** O que é que eu não sei Vause?**_** –** Nicky dispensava alguém do outro lado da linha.

**– Você não sabe, por exemplo, que daqui a nove minutos estarei saindo para jantar com Piper. **

**_– O QUE?_**** – **Nicky gritou em histeria. – **_Como você não me contou?_ **

**– O que é que você não sabe, Nicky? **

**_― Para de ser sarcástica. _**

**– Vou tentar, agora preciso desligar. Vejo-te amanhã! Dê um beijo em meu baby boy. –** Alex desligou na cara da irmã, retornando ao quarto.

Calçava seu salto alto quando uma mensagem chegou, ao abrir a mensagem, balançou a cabeça olhando a foto de Nicky mostrando o dedo do meio. Acabou rindo. Nicole sem via das dúvidas não era normal. Afinal, qual a graça da normalidade? – Sorriu dando uma borrifada de perfume. Um batom vermelho sangue dava um acabamento especial em seus lábios. Estava vestida para matar. Apagou as luzes e agarrou a bolsa saindo de sua suíte.

Ao entrar no elevador, deu de cara com dois homens. Os quatro pares de olhos em seu corpo estava lhe incomodando. Mas agiu normalmente. Quando as portas do cubículo se abriram, Alex praticamente se jogou pra fora dele. – _Uffa!_ – Respirou fundo seguindo para o estacionamento.

**– Piper, você vai fazer um buraco no chão**.

– **Taystee**-

– **Parem as duas!** – Sophia comia pipoca olhando a tevê. – **Estou tentando assistir o filme**.

Piper ia retrucar, mas parou olhando o celular que recebeu uma mensagem de Alex, dizendo que estava esperando lá em baixo.

– **Alex chegou**. – Segurou a pequena bolsa entre as mãos. – **Sophia muito obrigada por ficar aqui com Maya.** – Taystee revirou os olhos. – **Qualquer problema é só me ligar. Maya não acordará mais hoje.** – Deu um beijo em suas cabeças antes de descer. **– Nada de festas e nada de garotos também.** **Garotas no caso de Taystee. **– Piper desviou de uma almofada que a irmã atirou em sua direção.** – Amo vocês, até mais.**

Chegou ao térreo com a respiração acelerada. _É só um jantar._ – Lembrou-se. Caminhou em passos firmes até o carro de Alex, que a esperava parada do lado de fora. Ela estava linda, preto definitivamente era a sua cor. Estava tão diferente sem os óculos. Piper se aproximou sorrindo de nervosismo.

**– Olá. **

**– Você está linda, Piper**.

Piper sentiu suas bochechas queimarem. Alex a abraçou para o seu espanto. O cheiro de seu perfume impregnou suas narinas. Era tão gostoso.

– **Idem. **

Afastaram-se timidamente.

Alex deu uma risadinha mordendo o lábio, esquecera-se do modo em que Piper havia a tratado horas atrás. – **Podemos ir?** – Quis saber.

– **Oh, claro, por favor.** – Piper assentiu. A ex-cunhada abriu a porta do carro para ela entrar, e assim o fez. No caminho do restaurante, foram conversando assuntos aleatórios. Alex descobriu que Piper era professora de Ballet na galeria em que Maya faz aulas, mas por capricho de Larry, ela abandonou o emprego e abriu sua livraria. Alex contou a Piper como era cansativo dirigir uma das empresas de sua família. Mas acabou se tornando parte de sua rotina, e no final era reconfortante o desenvolvimento de seu trabalho. O carro de Alex finalmente parou na entrada de um condomínio enorme, a morena olhou para Piper sorrindo efusivamente. – **Preparada?**

– **Sempre! – **Piper sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo, a voz de Alex era tão deliciosa. Por ela, ficaria ouvindo a morena falar o dia todo.

– **Vamos!** – Saiu do carro com pressa, abrindo a porta para Piper que agradeceu, após. Um homem baixinho abriu a porta do condomínio desejando boa noite a ambas, logo estavam dentro do elevador. Um silêncio pairou sobre o cubículo de aço. Para o alívio de ambas, as portas do elevador se abriram tão rapidamente, Alex agarrou a mão de Piper caminhando apressadamente ao Heliport. Piper parou ao mirar o grande helicóptero.

**– Estamos atrasadas, Piper. **

**– Nem fodend-**

**– Vamos! – **Alex puxou o braço dela, com cuidado, fazendo a andar. – **Vai ficar tudo bem.** – Piper lhe lançou um olhar aflito. – **Confia em mim? – **Alex segurou em seu rosto com delicadeza, olhando no fundo de seus olhos.

– **Sim**. – O calor da palma da mão de Alex, fez com que um leve temor percorresse seu corpo. Talvez estivesse a ponto de ter um colapso nervoso. Talvez apenas tivesse estado sozinha por tempo demais. Sua resposta agradou a morena que com cuidado, a ajudou entrar no helicóptero.

– **Boa noite senhorita Vause.** – O piloto cumprimentou a morena alegremente. Depois se voltou a Piper. **– Boa noite senhorita.**

**– Boa noite Jordan. – **Alex sorriu, dando um aceno.

Piper estava tensa, não conseguiu responde-lo.

A loira entrelaçou os dedos com os de Alex, apertando sua mão.

– **Céus! Está tudo ok, Piper. – **Disse, sentindo dor nos dedos. **– Está se sentindo bem?** —a voz profunda de Alex soou próxima e preocupada.

– **Se você me avisasse antes, eu teria me preparado mentalmente.** – Sorriu nervosa.

– **Estragaria a surpresa.. Au!** **Porra! Ficarei sem meus dedos nesse ritmo.** – Soltou um gemido.

Piper soltou os dedos dela.

– **Me desculpe.**

**– Está tudo bem, relaxe e goze dessa bela visão. – **Alex deu uma gargalhada ao levar um tapinha de Piper, que fechou os olhos não ousando mexer um milímetro a cabeça.

Quinze minutos mais tarde, o helicóptero pousava em Downtown Manhattan Heliport. Piper soltou um suspiro aliviada. Alex por outro lado sorria de seu nervosismo. Um carro as esperava já ligado, o motorista lia algo no celular aguardando as duas mulheres. Alex ajudou Piper descer do helicóptero, que agradeceu de imediato. Caminharam até o carro, Piper entrou primeiro, Alex logo atrás.

20h30, o carro parou na entrada do restaurante japonês **Masa**, o mais caro de **NY**, localizado no quarto piso do **Time Warner Center**. Ambas saíam do veículo quando o manobrista chegou.

– **Boa noite senhorita Vause.** – Cumprimentou o rapaz.

– **Boa noite Sebastian**. **Hoje não precisarei de seus serviços.** – Respondeu Alex sorridente, entrando em seguida no local. O chef _Masayoshi Takayama_, ou _Chef Masa_ como gostava de ser chamado, deu um sorriso simpático às duas mulheres que adentram em seu restaurante. Já conhecia Alex, era uma de suas clientes mais antiga. Masa era um japonês simpático, de fala mansa que atendia a todos muito bem.

O lugar era calmo, sem janelas, _totalmente_ agradável isolando os clientes do barulho de Manhattan. Alguns clientes estavam sentados no sushi bar, onde presenciavam Masa preparando o cardápio escolhido na hora por alguns deles. Alex optou por uma mesa mais afastada. Piper estava encantada com o sushi bar, assim como os outros clientes.

– **Que lugar maravilhoso. Estou encantada!** – Piper comentou, ao sentarem.

– **Espere só até você experimentar o delicioso omakase. **

– **Mal posso esperar.**

Sorriram.

XxX

Piper preparava seu sukiyaki antes de comê-lo. Seus gestos eram tão suaves. Alex desconhecia toda aquela paciência que a loira tinha ao comer com o hashi.

– **Está rindo do que, Alex?**

–** De você! –** Disse engolindo um pedaço de foie gras, encarando Piper que estava levemente corada. – **Sua paciência com esse hashí é cômica.**

Piper revirou os olhos, e ganhou um olhar indignado da outra. – **O que é isso que você acabou de comer?** – Perguntou.

– **Foie gras.** – disse, rápido.

– **Posso provar?**

– **Da minha boca?** – Alex mordeu o lábio, movendo as sobrancelhas.

– **Alex!** – Piper fez uma careta, voltando a comer seu sukiyaki.

– **Estou brincando, Pipes.**

A musica oriental preencheu o ambiente, e seus ouvidos.

– **Abra a boca..** – Pediu sedutoramente. Piper a olhou encabulada, mas obedeceu. Ao sentir o gosto do foie gras em sua boca, quase cuspiu no rosto de Alex.

– **Porra! Isso é horrível!**

**– Você não diria isso se tivesse provado de minha boca. – **Alfinetou.

– **Pior!** **Deus!** – Virou o vinho todo na boca. – **Pare de comer isso, Alex.**

– **Você é dramática.** – Alex continuou comendo. – **Hm.. Amanhã vovó chegará cedo a Queens. **

**– Eu devo me preocupar?**

**– Não.. bem, vovó é imprevisível. **

**– Seja direta. – **Pediu parando de comer.

**– Red é teimosa, e decidida. Ela é a Maya em versão adulta.**

Piper riu.

– **Problemas..**

– **Ela é durona também. Mas tem o coração mais bondoso do mundo.** **Quando soube de Maya, ficou feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo. Feliz por ter ganhado mais uma neta, e triste por não ter tido conhecimento de sua existência por parte de Larry. Ela descobriu da pior forma que era bisavó de Maya.. Mas há males que vem para o bem. Se Larry estivesse vivo, nunca teríamos a chance de conhecer essa criança maravilhosa que é minha sobrinha. – **Alex segurou as mãos de Piper. Já estava se tornando um hábito.

** – Quando Red me viu pela primeira vez, sorriu triunfante, e passou a me chamar de neta, mesmo eu não sendo filha do seu filho. Minha mãe adorou, claro. Ela nunca me amou.. –** Respirou fundo, sentida. - **Vovó sempre cuidou de nós três. Nicky, Larry e eu. Diga-se de passagem. Ela sempre viajava à trabalho, mas antes deixava tudo dentro dos conformes nos cuidados com nós três. Tínhamos hora pra tudo, e não frequentávamos a escola. Duas vezes por semana, recebíamos nossos professores em casa. Vovó na época sofria muitas ameaças de seu ex-marido, que acabou sendo preso e morto anos depois.** **Minha mãe foi morar na Espanha com seu novo namorado. Mas de vez em nunca, nos visitava. Larry era muito apegado a ela. E em suas visitas, ela prometia voltar para busca-lo. Mas vovó não iria permitir.. ela nunca permitiu. E sinceramente, minha mãe nunca fez questão de levar um de nós. O pai de meus irmãos estava com depressão, vovó era a única que ele queria ver e conversar. Faltava uma semana para o natal, Larry e Nicky estavam empolgados, mamãe nos visitaria.. **

**– Você não precisa continuar, Al. – **Piper apertou suas mãos com carinho. Alex estava com lágrimas nos olhos. – **Ei!** – A morena a olhava nos olhos. Piper sentiu o coração se despedaçando. Uma lágrima tímida molhou o rosto de Alex. Com a pontinha do dedo, Piper enxugou seu rosto.

– **Nostalgia! Irei continuar**. - falou com firmeza.

Piper concordou. Alex respirou fundo e continuou. – **Eu contei à ele, que mamãe viria nos visitar naquela semana, quando ele saiu de seu quarto após meses trancado. Ele me lançou um olhar de assombro, nada disse. Vovó mais um ano passaria o natal longe. Dois dias antes do natal, mamãe chegou bem cedo, nos entregou os nossos presentes ainda na cama. Larry ficou tão feliz, eu ainda posso ver seu rosto todo iluminado na presença dela. – **Soltou uma mão de Piper, tomando um pouco de vinho. – **Bateram na porta do nosso quarto, eu fui abrir. Era o pai deles. Ele entrou e puxou mamãe pelo braço, estava transtornado. Larry agarrou sua perna chorando, apavorado. Nicky tentou ajuda-la, mas eles não eram fortes o suficiente. Nem eu. E porra, minutos depois, ouvimos um barulho muito forte, naquele momento eu não soube identificar o que era. Alguns empregados apareceram depressa, nos trancando no quarto dizendo que estava tudo bem. Mas não estava, Alfred matou mamãe, e se matou em seguida com um tiro na cabeça. Larry nunca me perdoou. – **Disse enfim.

**– Não foi sua culpa, você sabe, sim?**

**– Por anos eu não sabia.**

**– Oh, Alex..**

**– Vovó nunca se perdoou. **

**– Eu sinto muito.**

**– Tudo bem. Red faz de tudo para ser uma avó melhor hoje em dia, ela é tão presente na vida de Benjamin. E sei que ela fara o possível para ser presente na vida de Maya também. Se você permitir. **

**– Eu irei permitir que ela faça parte da vida da minha filha, só espero que não seja um problema Maya morar longe. Não posso mudar minha vida e nem de minha filha, agora. – **Piper soltou uma parte do cabelo que estava lhe incomodando.

**– Um passo de cada vez. – **Alex sorriu do gesto espontâneo de Piper. Sentia-se melhor novamente. A presença da loira era tão leve, gostosa. Era como olhar o céu pela manhã. – **Eu ainda não tive a oportunidade de sentar e conversar com ela sobre Maya. Mas logo o farei. –** Disse olhando a hora em seu celular. – **Pronta para esticar a noite?**

**– Você está curtindo com a minha cara?**

**– Eu estou curtindo estar com você. **

Piper corou violentamente, sabia reconhecer uma cantada.

– **Tenho um bebê em casa me esperando, Alex.**

**– Acho tão lindo quando você cora.**

Encararam-se por alguns segundos e diante do olhar divertido da morena, Piper resolveu mudar de assunto. Encerraram o jantar, agradecendo ao Chef pelo maravilhoso Sushi, entre outros. Estavam dentro do carro à caminho do Heliport, um silêncio agradável preenchia o automóvel. Piper olhava a cidade através da janela, Alex mexia em seu celular procurando uma foto.

– **Pipes?**

– **Huh?**

**– Quero te mostrar alguém. **

**– Quem? **

Aproximou-se com o aparelho.

– **Veja..**

Piper segurou o celular com uma das mãos, olhando a foto de um menino lindo. Seu cabelo era amarelinho como o sol, na altura dos ombros. Os olhos eram grandes, expressivos, azuis. Uma pintinha no canto esquerdo de seu lábio deixava seu pequeno rosto tão perfeito.

– **Ele é maravilhoso.**

**– Benjamin Alexander Vause. – **Alex disse com um sorriso efusivo.

Os olhos de Piper estavam cheios de lágrimas. Benjamin era muito parecido com Maya. Aquela comparação fez seu coração se inchar dentro do peito. Ele tinha o sorriso mais sincero que alguém poderia ter, na foto sorria segurando uma bola. Alex mostrou-lhe mais algumas fotos, em algumas delas, o cabelo estava maior, lindo.

Piper sorriu, apenas.

À volta pra casa foi feita em silêncio. Piper já não estava com medo do helicóptero. Mas segurava a mão de Alex que acarinhava as costas de sua mão com o dedo polegar. O momento dispensava palavras.

Após descerem no Heliport, no Queens, Piper agradeceu pela noite e pelo jantar maravilhoso que tiveram.

– **Quer que eu dirija?**

– **Não. – **Alex disse um pouco alto.

– **Ok.**

**– Piper?**

**– Sim? **

Alex girou o corpo um pouco, olhava-a agora de frente.

– **Nada, esquece. **– Se ajeitou no banco, ligando o carro dando partida em seguida. Piper não entendeu nada, colocou o cinto e ficou muda. Alex ligou o som do carro baixinho, tocava uma musica eletrônica qualquer.

Trinta e cinco minutos depois, o carro da morena parou em frente ao AP de Piper. – **Chegamos.** – Alex disse.

**– Sim..**

**– Nos vemos amanhã? **

**– Creio que sim. **

**– Ótimo, mandarei o endereço por mensagem.**

**– Endereço? **– Perguntou, com um ponto de interrogação no rosto.

– **É Piper, endereço. Minha vó chega cedo e-**

**– Oh sim, desculpe. **

**– Tudo bem? **

**– Sim, só havia esquecido por um momento. Preciso subir. Boa noite Alex, e mais uma vez obrigada, o jantar foi maravilhoso. E me desculpe pelo vexame que dei ao entrar no helicóptero..**

**– Piper..**

**– Foi minha primeira experiência, e você sabe, ou eu acho que sabe.**

**– Piper..**

**– No entanto, me perdoe. E espero que não tenha quebrado seus dedos, afinal voc-**

Alex tirou o seu cinto de segurança, avançando na direção da loira encaixando seus lábios, beijando-os com toda a vontade que estava acumulada dentro de si. Piper tentou empurrar seu corpo, mas desistiu quando a língua de Alex entrou em sua boca sem permissão alguma. Abriu um pouquinho mais a boca, para que a língua de Alex entrasse em sua boca por inteira, fazendo com que elas bailassem juntas, numa sincronia perfeita. O beijo era intenso, e totalmente erótico. A loira gemia cada vez que Alex sugava com voracidade a pontinha de sua língua, deixando-a excitada. Ambas separaram os lábios, estavam sem ar. Encaravam-se respirando com dificuldade. Alex habilmente capturou o pescoço de Piper, dando uma mordida de leve, sorriu quando sentiu tremer com o contato.

– **Eu.. eu preciso ir. **– Disse fechando os olhos, jogando o pescoço para trás, facilitando os beijos e as mordidas de Alex naquele local.

– **Mas você não quer.**

**– Alex.. não dificulta as coisas. **

**– Fica comigo essa noite, somente essa noite, Piper. – **Implorou beijando seus lábios novamente. Piper correspondeu o beijo novamente, mas logo se afastou olhando-a, confusa.

– **Não posso.** – Disse com pesar, lembrou-se dela mais cedo dizendo que teria que ir embora de seu apartamento, pois a namorada a esperava. - _Porra._ – Piper pensou.

– **Por quê? Eu quero você quer..** – Alex enchia suas bochechas de beijos.

– **Eu não posso, Alex. – **Uniu toda sua força, empurrando-a para longe de si. Embora estivesse com vontade de sair daquele carro, e se entregar a ela..

– **Preciso ir agora, boa noite. –** Saiu batendo a porta.

– **Caralho, foda-se!** – Alex socou o volante. – **Droga! **– Piper nem se quer olhou pra trás ao entrar em seu apartamento. Alex ligou o carro seguindo para o hotel, onde tomaria um banho, beberia e cairia na cama depois.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Devo continuar? :) Depende de quem quiser ler, ou não. Hahaha bjokas!


	7. Chapter 7

O elevador parou no quinto andar, mas Piper ainda continuou lá dentro. – **Deus, o que foi que eu fiz? **– Divagou, tocando seus lábios. Ainda sentia o gosto do beijo de Alex. – **Que foda! Foi só um beijo.. e o melhor deles.** – Sacudiu a cabeça, saindo de vez. Quase não conseguiu abrir a porta, suas mãos tremiam. Taystee, e Sophia ainda estavam acordadas, já se passava da meia-noite. Ambas giraram seus pescoços, a olhando.

– **Mulher, você foi jantar fora e viu algum fantasma?** – Taystee se aproximou.

**– Foi. – **Piper respondeu totalmente aérea**.**

**– Piper, o que é que deu em você?**

**– Tudo bem sim. –** Sentou no sofá tirando seus saltos.

**– PIPER!** – Taystee gritou.

– **O que foi? Por que está gritando?**

Piper a olhava com incredulidade.

– **Você está no mundo da lua. Aconteceu alguma coisa?**

– **Não aconteceu nada, o jantar foi maravilhoso. Fomos ao Masa, e de helicóptero.** – Falou rapidamente.

**– Masa? O restaurante chinês?** – Sophia indagou, boquiaberta.

**– Japonês.** – Piper corrigiu.

**– Tanto faz**. – Sophia revirou os olhos. – **Querida, Alex não ficou chateada por você ter ido jantar com Christian Grey?**

**– Você não ia com Alex, Piper? – **Questionou Taystee, sem entender. – **Ah sua danadinha. E você me escondeu isso também, Sophia?**

– **Taystee..**

– **Me conta como foi. O cara era malhado? Porque você sabe, esses malhadões tem a coisa pequena demais, só tô avisando. **

**– Eu fui jantar com Alex. E Christian Grey é um personagem. **– Piper seguiu para o quarto. – **Boa noite.**

– **O que? Sophia me explica!**

**– Não! Boa noite Taystee. – **Sophia andou até o quarto de hóspedes.

Piper não conseguiu dormir naquela noite, rolava na cama pensando no beijo trocado entre ela e Alex no carro. Fechou os olhos revivendo o beijo, Alex beijava muito bem. Imaginou ela beijando seu corpo, seus seios, seu sexo, esse pulsou com o pensamento. A loira enfiou a mão dentro da calça do pijama, tocando seu sexo por cima da calcinha imaginando a mão de Alex ali. Gemeu baixinho, com medo que alguém escutasse. Abaixou sua calcinha até o meio de suas coxas, esfregando lentamente o nervo pulsante e inchado. Prendeu o clitóris entre os dedos, dando uma puxadinha devagar. Naquele momento, era a mão de Alex que sentia tocando sua intimidade. Escorregou dois dedos dentro de si, abrindo um pouco mais as pernas. As estocadas começaram devagar, mas ganharam força rapidamente. – **Alex.**. – O rosto da morena veio em cheio em seus pensamentos ao penetrar o terceiro dedo, e dessa vez, gemeu mais alto do que gostaria, sem se importar, tirou os dedos de seu sexo, levando-os até sua boca, chupando um de cada vez, voltou a penetrar mais fundo, gemendo coisas desconexas, seu corpo tremia com os seus movimentos. Seu sexo engolia seus dedos, lhe dando mais prazer. Gozou demoradamente em seus dedos, sentindo seu líquido quente escorrer por entre eles. Tirou-os de dentro de seu sexo, levantando em seguida. – **Droga, Alex. **

No banheiro, tirou seu pijama e ligou o chuveiro tomando um banho gelado, precisava apagar aquele fogo que certa morena lhe causou.

XxxX

Alex acordou cedo com o som dos pássaros chatos rondando a suíte. Como desejou ter uma espingarda e acertar cada um deles. – **Puta que pariu**! – Esbravejou. Quando chegou ao hotel, bebeu algumas cervejas, whisky, e fumou quase um maço de cigarros inteiro. Sua cabeça estava confusa, gostou de beijar Piper, mas não estava satisfeita. Queria mais, queria a mãe de sua sobrinha em sua cama, sem se importar com o depois, mas Piper a recusou. E aquilo doeu, Piper a queria com a mesma intensidade, ou até _mais_. Olhou para a mesa de cabeceira. O relógio marcava sete e trinta e dois. Deitada com o braço dobrado sobre a testa olhava o teto do quarto. No momento não se importava com absolutamente nada, se existisse um botão para deixar de existir naquele instante, apertaria sem hesitar. Sua vó chegaria ás 09h com Nicky e Ben. Viriam de helicóptero, por ser mais rápido e menos caótico. Contragosto levantou-se, dispensou o café da manhã. Seu estômago recusaria qualquer alimento que ingerisse. Sua cabeça latejava sem parar, tomaria um remédio depois.. Primeiro, um banho, um banho para lavar e levar suas frustações ralo abaixo. Ao sair do banheiro, olhou seu rosto no espelho. – **Porra! Estou parecendo uma merdinha.** – Olheiras enormes enfeitavam seu rosto. O dia mal começou, e já estava sendo odiado por Alex. Sua vontade era passar o domingo todo deitada na cama, sem ver ninguém. O som de uma mensagem recém-chegada tomou sua atenção, era a namorada dizendo estar com saudades. Alex não respondeu, jogou o celular contra a cama, e foi a procura de algo agradável para vestir.

XxX

**– Acorda mamãeeeeeeeeeeeee!** – Maya pulava em cima da cama de Piper, sem pausas.

– **Querida, pare.** – Piper pediu sonolenta.

**– Não. **

**– Filha, por favor. **

– **Mamãe acorda! **– choramingou.

– **Acorde a tia Taystee.**

– **Não! Eu quero que você prepare meu café da manhã. **

**– Maya, a mamãe está morta amor. E pare de pular em minha cama, você vai acabar caindo.** – Dito e feito, Maya pulou de mau jeito em cima da cama, e acabou caindo no chão, batendo a cabeça. Piper deu um pulo da cama ao ouvir o choro da filha. – **Eu te avisei, querida. Venha cá, não chore. **

**– Está doendo mamãe. **– Disse entre o choro.

– **O que aconteceu?** – Sophia perguntou, entrando no quarto de Piper com Taystee atrás.

**– Maya com teimosia, caiu da cama.**

**– Ela está bem?** – Indagaram ao mesmo tempo.

– **Filha, está doendo muito?** – A menina ainda chorava, escondendo o rosto no pescoço da mãe.

– **Sim. **

**– Vai passar**. – Deu um beijo em sua cabecinha. – **Foi só um susto.**

Depois do pequeno incidente, as três adultas e a criança, tomavam o café em um clima descontraído. Maya estava no colo de Sophia jogando em seu celular alheia a conversa. Taystee chorava as pitangas, ao falar de Poussey. Ambas voltavam e terminavam, era desgastante. Sophia contou sobre o novo namorado, sem dar muitos detalhes.

– **Maya, sua cabeça parou de doer? **

**– Sim mamãe.**

**– Tem certeza? Não está doendo nem um pinguinho?**

**– Não.**

**– Nem um pinguinhozinho?**

**– Não.** – respondeu timidamente sorrindo pra mãe.

**– Certeza? Certeza?**

**– Sim.**

**– Ok, agora me dê um abraço?** – Piper pediu humildemente.

**– Uhummmmmm..** – Maya pulou do colo de Sophia, se jogando em seus braços. Piper apertou seu corpinho pequenino, lhe enchendo de beijos.

**– Hm, então você conhecerá a avó de Larry?** – Sophia comeu um pedaço de omelete, olhando Piper.

– **É o que temos pra hoje.** – Sorriu sem humor.

– **Ela deve ser uma bruxa russa, cuidado irmãzinha. **

– **Quem é bruxa tia?**

Maya cravou seus olhinhos azuis em Taystee.

– **Ninguém.** – Piper se adiantou. – **Taystee, não comece.**

**– Não está mais aqui quem falou. **– Levantou-se. –** Bitches, eu preciso ir. Tenho um encontro. **

**– Só se for com a cama. – **Sophia deu uma gargalhada. – **Porque aposto que você não dormiu bem no sofá. **

**– Oh Afrodite de chocolate, consequentemente meu encontro envolve a cama também. **– Sophia fechou a cara, Piper ria sem parar, Maya a acompanhava mesmo sem entender nada. **– Agora eu vou cair fora. E o sofá da Piper é confortável, aliás. **– Saiu fazendo uma dancinha exagerada, jogando beijos pra Maya que batia palmas.

– **Sua irmã é maluca.** – Sophia voltou a degustar seu café da manhã.

– **Totalmente.**

Sophia logo se despediu. Piper agradeceu por ela ter passado a noite cuidando da filha, a morena sorriu dizendo que estava sempre a sua disposição. Conversaram mais algumas coisas, e logo ela se foi. Piper deu um banho em Maya, e deixou a pequena arrumada. Ao terminar, foi tomar seu banho e se arrumar.

XxX

Alex recebeu a avó em seu quarto do hotel, estranhou vê-la sozinha ali, mas depois ficou sabendo que Nicky estava brincando com Benjamin na brinquedoteca. Como a babá do menino estava de folga, a tia não se importou em cuidar dele naquele domingo.

– **Vovó, ontem conversei com Piper sobre a nossa relação com Maya.**

**– E o que ela disse? Aceitou morar em Manhattan? **

**– Não. Vovó, Piper não está pensando em sair do Queens. Ela tem uma vida aqui e-**

**– Você não concordou com isso, não é mesmo querida?**

**– Vovó eu-**

**– Alexandra, você concordou com ela?** – Perguntou, passadista.

**– Vó, eu não posso obriga-la a deixar a vida que ela construiu para trás por um simples capricho da senhora. Maya tem uma vida maravilhosa aqui, Piper é uma mãe exemplar, sempre coloca a filha em primeiro lugar. **

**– Eu quero minha bisneta perto de mim, sob os meus cuidados a partir de agora. **

**– O que quer dizer com isso?**

**– Não fui clara o suficiente?**

**– Vó, eu prometi que não deixaria ninguém tirar Maya dela.**

– **Espero que ela não se chateie com a quebra de sua promessa. Quero Maya morando em Manhattan. Lá ela terá uma vida confortável, assim como Benjamin. Queens não é o lugar ideal pra ela crescer**.

– **Red, se você tentar tomar Maya de Piper, eu vou ficar muito chateada com a senhora. E unirei céu e terra para que isso não aconteça.** – Alex falou entre dentes.

**– Você está sendo incoerente, querida. Piper não deve ter onde cair morta, e se você pensa que deixarei minha bisneta crescer sem uma boa índole, está enganada. E por mais que você seja minha neta, não irá querer me enfrentar na justiça. Sabe que jogo pesado, e não pouparei você por ser minha neta de coração. Tudo que eu quero é Maya perto de mim. **

– **Vovó, por favor.. me escute, só me escute, ok?**

Red olhava-a sem qualquer reação. Sendo assim, continuou.

– **Piper é uma boa mãe, ela faz das tripas coração pela filha. A menina tem uma boa índole sim, até francês ela fala fluentemente. **– Red arqueou a sobrancelha. –** Piper não é rica, mas trabalha honestamente em sua livraria. Ela nunca soube que Larry manteve contato com nós, e muito menos que ele era pai de Benjamin. Quando disse que a senhora queria conhecer a Maya, ela entrou em desespero com medo da senhora tomar a menina dela. **– Alex fez uma pausa, respirou fundo e continuou. –** Eu estou te pedindo, por favor, se não pela senhora, mas por Maya, não tente toma-la da mãe, ela sofreria muito. Nós daremos um jeito para que ela cresça entre as duas famílias. Confie em mim. Não comente nada com Piper na hora do nosso almoço, a senhora verá com os próprios olhos o quanto ela é uma boa mãe.**

– **Eu não prometo nada, querida. – **Red sorriu.** – Mas não tocarei no assunto com Piper, hoje.** – frisou a palavra.

– **Tudo bem, vovó.** – Red abriu os braços, e Alex a abraçou.

– **Estou confiando no que me disse. Mas não mudarei de ideia.. Ainda.** – Soltou a neta. – **E você está um horror, use uma base para disfarçar essas olheiras.**

**– A senhora não perde a pose, né? **

**– Nunca, querida. Agora vista alguma coisa menos horrenda. Te vejo no almoço. – **Salpicou um beijo na bochecha de Alex, antes de desaparecer do quarto.

**– Caralho, estou com problemas.** – Escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.

**– Toc - Toc. Abra a porta Miss Vause.** – Nicky esmurrava a porta, trazendo Alex de volta a realidade.

Alex ao abrir a porta, se deparou com Benjamin todo sorridente no colo da tia. Seu cabelo estava penteado para trás devidamente preso com um elástico. Com um cachecol em volta do pescoço, o garoto jogou os bracinhos pra ela, que o aninhou em seus braços.

– **Que saudade, Benj.**

– **Quero chão, mamãe.**

\- **Ok, tudo bem.** – Alex soltou a criança, abraçando Nicky que estava parada esperando ser notada. – **Oh, merda! Você cresceu Nicky**!

– **Há há há! Muito engraçado**.

Nicky empurrou Alex, quebrando o abraço.

– **Foi difícil com Red? **– Se jogou na cama da irmã sem tirar os sapatos. Benjamin tentou fazer o mesmo, mas a cama era alta demais.

– **A principio foi. Ela está decidida em tirar Maya de Piper.** – Ajudou Benjamin subir na cama. **– Mas eu pedi uma chance para poder provar que Piper é uma boa mãe.**

**– Boa sorte. – **Nicky foi sincera.

– **É.. vou precisar. – **Deu de ombros. **– E você Benj, não sentiu nem um pouco a minha falta? **

**– Sim.**

**– E por que a mãe não ganhou um beijo? Que menino mais ingrato.**

**– Eu não quero. – **falou com o dedinho na boca, sorrindo.

– **Puta que pariu, Nicky. Um dia com você, e o garoto muda completamente. **

– **Puta que _paiu_**_._ – Benjamin repetiu.

– **Ei, não, não.. repita isso**. – Alex arregalou os olhos, oprimindo um sorriso. Red a mataria se soubesse que o garoto disse um palavrão por um deslize seu.

**– Eu estou ensinando o moleque a ser macho, e essa coisa de beijinho pra cá e pra lá é coisa de marica. Não é Benjamin? **

**– É. **

Alex jogou um travesseiro no rosto da irmã. O trio foi se aprontar, se aproximava da hora do almoço. Alex estava apreensiva, por pouco não cancelou tudo, mas Nicky estaria disposta a ajudar caso alguma coisa – Red – viesse a dar errado.

XxX

Piper passou nos lábios um batom rosado e olhou-se no espelho. Tinha deixado os cabelos soltos, e, com a ajuda de gel, arrumou-os num estudado desalinho. Demorou mais que o usual na maquiagem e trocou seis vezes de roupa até que se decidiu por um vestido pêssego elegante que lhe deixava os ombros nus. Não se sentia nervosa, estava estranhamente confiante. Se Red a desafiasse, não esperaria por menos, e a colocaria em seu devido lugar. Deu uma ultima olhada no espelho antes de ir até o quarto da filha.

**– Ei querida.**

**– Oi mamãe. Eu estou bonita?**

Maya abriu os bracinhos, para que a mãe avaliasse sua roupa.

**– Bonita não, maravilhosa.** – Maya usava um vestido vinho de manga comprida com uma meia calça preta, e nos pés uma sapatilha combinando com sua veste. Na cabeça um lacinho discreto prendia sua franjinha.

– **Obrigada mamãe, você está mara.. mara o que mesmo?** – Fez uma carinha de interrogação.

– **Maravilhosa**.

– **Você está maravilhosa também. **

**– Você é muito amável, eu te amo.** – Piper disse emocionada.

– **Te amo! – **Maya abraçou a cintura da mãe, ganhando uma bitoquinha rápida nos lábios.

– **Está pronta?** – Piper perguntou, segurando sua mão ao saírem do quarto.

– **Posso ter minha mamadeira antes?**

**– Filha, nós temos que mandar suas mamadeiras para outras crianças. **

**– Eu sou bebê ainda. – **fez manha.

**– Você é o meu bebê, mas é um bebê crescidinho. Entende? **

**– Não. **

**– Suas coleguinhas tomam mamadeira ainda?**

**– Não mamãe.**

**– Está vendo? Elas são mocinhas já. Só você toma mamadeira.**

**– Então eu posso tomar no meu copo?**

**– Oh amor, claro que sim. – **Piper a abraçou.

Maya jogava no celular de Piper, quando o mesmo tocou. A garota esperta como era, logo atendeu.

– **Alô?**

**_– Maya? Oi querida! É a tia Alex._**

**_– _****Oi tia Alex.**

Piper ao ouvir o nome da morena, parou com o copo na mão. Deu-se conta de que veria Alex Vause pela primeira vez depois do beijo em seu carro.

**_– Cadê a mamãe, meu amor? _**

**– Tá preparando meu leite.** – respondeu balançando as perninhas. – **Você quer falar com ela?**

**_– Ela deve estar ocupada, diga que mandarei o endereço do hotel por mensagem, certo? _**

**– Certo.**

**_– Te vejo daqui a pouco, amo você querida._** – Alex se despediu.

**– Mamãe, tia Alex disse que mandaria por mensagem o endereço. **

– **Tudo bem baby, tome o seu leite**. – Piper lhe entregou o copo, e pegou o celular que vibrou com a nova mensagem de Alex.

XxX

**– Irei descer com Benjamin. Por favor, não demorem**. – Red levou consigo o bisneto.

– **Vause, o que você não está me contando?**

**– Estava demorando. **– Prendeu o cabelo num rabo de cavalo mal feito. Fugindo da pergunta da irmã.

– **Vai falar ou não? **

**– Se ao menos eu tivesse algo pra falar.**

**– Alex! Porra, conta logo. **

**– Ok.. Eu a beijei.**

– **CARALHO! Você não perde tempo mesmo.**

**– Não está ajudando**. – Alex colocou uma calça jeans, não iria se vestir formalmente, almoçariam no hotel mesmo.

– **Foi mal. Mas caralho, você é uma piranha.** – Nicky sorria, mordendo o cabo do pirulito que Benjamin chupava antes de descer.

– **NICOLE! Que cacete!** – Alex tirou os óculos, olhando a irmã com raiva. – **Quer calar a boca?**

– **Ela beija bem?** – Olhou de volta Alex, mas com uma risadinha sacana nos lábios.

– **Vá se foder!** – Alex vestiu uma blusa de moletom, colocando uma jaqueta por cima.

– **Eu irei descobrir isso sozinha**. – Provocou.

– **Nem pense nisso.**

– **Você não era ciumenta. O que foi?**

**– Nicky, faz assim.. **

**– Hum?**

**– Vai ver se eu tô na esquina.** – Puxou um cigarro do maço.

**– Irei, mas quero fumar um cigarro com minha irmã predileta antes.** – Deu uma risada amolecendo a irmã mais velha. – **E além do mais, você está tão sexy com essa roupa. É pecado desejar a própria irmã?**

**– Porra, você é inacreditável.** – Alex deu um soco de brincadeira em seu braço.

Fumaram por mais quinze minutos, entre brincadeiras e piadas que Nicky fazia sobre uma garota que havia saído na noite anterior. Foram interrompidas pelo celular da morena, Piper havia chegado com Maya e esperava por Alex na recepção. O coração deu um salto, Nicky percebendo o estado de Alex, deu um tapinha em seu ombro encorajando-a descer. Estava louca para conhecer Maya. Assim que chegaram à recepção, Maya correu ao vê-las.

**– Tia**! – Abraçou Alex pela cintura.

– **Oi baby!** – Alex ergueu seu corpinho para cima.

– **Essa é a tia Nicky.**

– **Oi.** – Disse Maya tímida.

– **Oi Maya!** – Nicky sorriu. **– Meu Deus, Vause.. a garota é o clone de Benjamin.** \- Alex piscou-lhe um olho por detrás dos óculos. - **Eu quero um beijo, um abraço e um aperto de mão.** – Pediu animadamente. Maya se jogou em seus braços.

– **Um beijo, abraço e um aperto de mão?**

–** Isso**. – Maya deu um beijo demorado em seu rosto, para em seguida abraçar seu pescoço. – **Agora falta o aperto de mão**. – Maya deu uma risadinha sonora, e apertou a mão da tia.

Alex e Piper sorriam. Piper ainda estava um pouco afastada, mas logo sua presença foi notada por Alex, que a encarava do mesmo jeito em que vinha fazendo durante os últimos dias. Ambas recordavam a noite no carro, o beijo estava mais real em suas memórias agora olhando uma a outra. A loira respirou fundo, se aproximando. Logo tratou de ignorar o olhar da outra.

– **Nicky, Piper. E Piper, Nicky, minha irmã**. – Alex as apresentou cordialmente.

– **Prazer!** – Disseram juntas.

Nicky deu dois beijinhos de comadre em Piper, que ria do seu jeitinho despojado, tão diferente de Alex. A morena prestava atenção em Piper, estava tão deslumbrante. Sua vontade era de pegá-la pela mão e subir para o quarto e repetir aquele beijo gostoso em sua cama. A voz de Benjamin se aproximando do grupo de mulheres, fez a espinha da morena se arrepiar.

– **Mamãe vovó brigou.** \- O loirinho parou, chamando Alex.

Piper empalideceu olhando pela primeira vez o irmão de Maya. Ele era tão pequenininho. Sua voz estava embagada, poderia arriscar que ele choraria. – _Respira fundo Piper._ A voz em sua cabeça era calma, acabou relaxando os ombros tensos. Benjamin mais uma vez chamou Alex de mãe? Só agora percebera que o menino a via como mãe. Na terceira tentativa de chamar sua atenção, a chamou de ''**tia Alex**.'' Piper estudou o rosto da morena, por que ela estaria tão tensa? Será que Red tinha lhe dito algo? A cabeça de Piper rodava, e por pouco ela não saiu correndo dali.

– **Tia Alex.**. – Benjamin estava aos prantos.

\- **Oi meu amor, não chore**. – O segurou pelos braços, jogando-o para cima, era uma cena engraçada. O menino parou de chorar, dando gargalhadas gostosas, pedindo por mais, e Alex o jogou pra cima de novo.

– **Benjamin, quer conhecer sua irmãzinha? **– O garotinho balançou a cabeça positivamente. - **Maya, venha até aqui, baby.**

Nicky a soltou, e a menina caminhou até Alex.

– **Maya, esse mocinho aqui é o seu irmão**. – Maya analisava o garoto estranho. – **Ben, essa mocinha linda, é sua irmãzinha. **

**\- Como ela chama, mãe? **– Perguntou olhando a irmã.

\- **Maya..**

**\- Joia, Maya? **

\- **Joia!**

Benjamin sorriu.

– Mamãe, posso brincar com ela?

– Pode! – Maya respondeu por Alex, puxando a mãozinha do irmão.

Nicky registrava tudo com a câmera de seu iphone, claro que discretamente. Piper mal respirava, estava tão emocionada.

– **Alex, cadê o Benja..** – Red parou ao olhar Benjamin segurando a mão da menina que sorria pra ele sem parar. Os olhares das três mulheres agora eram voltados pra si. Olhou a loira bem vestida de rosto angelical perto de Nicky, julgou ser Piper. Era mais bonita e apresentável do que esperava. Alex se posicionou atrás dela segurando em sua cintura, como se desse-lhe um apoio.

Piper sentiu um arrepio nos pelinhos da nuca, congelando no lugar.

Red revirou os olhos.

**– Olá, Piper Chapman**. – Chegou mais perto da loira. – **Sou Galina Grace.** – Esticou a mão cumprimentando a mulher mais nova. – **Mas prefiro ser chamada de Red, mais original.**

Piper apertou a mão da mulher com delicadeza. Red era tão nova. Seus cabelos eram vermelhos, sem um fiozinho fora do lugar, ela transpirava elegância. Trajava uma saia social na altura do joelho, juntamente com a blusa que faria par a saia. Um colar de pérolas se destacava em seu pescoço, exalando poder supremo. Seu sotaque era forte, Piper sorriu por dentro ao sentir a mão de Alex dando um leve aperto em sua cintura.

– **Ou Galina mesmo.** – Nicky disse, tirando onda.

– **Não dê ouvidos à essa aí.** – Red lançou a Nicky um olhar de desprezo. – **E Alex pode soltar a moça, eu não vou devora-la.** – Alex assim o fez, sua vó era mesmo imprevisível.

– **Senhora** – Piper começou a falar, mas Red a cortou.

– **Senhora não, querida. Eu não sou tão velha assim, Red é suficiente**.

Piper corou levemente, mas disfarçou com um débil sorriso. – **Red, quero que conheça Maya.** – Resolveu ela mesma apresentar sua filha. – **Maya, querida..** – A menina se aproximou das adultas, segurando a mão do irmão. – **Essa é a vovó Red.**

– **Oi.** – Disse timidamente soltando a mão de Benjamin, segurando a de Piper. Estava envergonhada.

– **Oi meu bem**. – Red sentiu os olhos umedecendo. Maya era bem parecida com Benjamin, exceto na cor do cabelo. O dela era mais escuro que o do irmão. Mas os olhos e a boca eram idênticos. – **Posso abraça-la?**

Maya examinava a mulher mais velha. Olhou a mãe que lhe sorria transmitindo confiança. Timidamente, abraçou a avó que chorava apertando seu corpo.

– **Eu te machuquei, vovó?**

– **Não querida. Vovó só está emocionada.**

– **Vovó eu machuquei você?** – Benjamin imitou Maya, fazendo todos rirem, quebrando o clima pesado.

– **Aí está você, menino fujão.** – Red apertou-lhe as bochechas rosadas.

XxX

As crianças comiam sentadas em uma cadeira mais alta. O menino serelepe roubava as batatas da irmã, que em momento algum se importou. Piper, e Alex, sentaram uma de frente para a outra, a loira fugia do olhar da ex-cunhada, tomando seu suco. Deu uma breve desculpa para não comer, estranhamente estava sem fome. Alex devorava uma porção de saladas variadas. Nicky conversava animadamente ao celular, quando Red o jogou dentro do copo com água. Piper acabou rindo, as duas pareciam irmãs.

– **Red, você é parente do Hitler, tá confirmado**. – Nicky choramingou, pegando o celular.

– **Me respeite, ou cortarei sua língua.**

**– Vovó, meu segundo nome é Grace.** – Maya sorriu.

– **Meu Deus, é sério? **

**– Sim.** – Alex respondeu. **– Eu me esqueci de mencionar, vovó.**

– **Você me paga depois.** – Red caminhou até a bisneta. – **Maya Grace, então? **– Maya balançou a cabeça e voltou comer devagarinho. Red notara que a garota não falava de boca cheia como o irmão, deu um sorriso orgulhoso. Piper realmente era uma excelente mãe, Larry escolheu bem a mãe de sua herdeira. Não podia dizer o mesmo de Tiffany. – **Você é muito doce, querida. O que você gosta de fazer? **

– **Eu gosto de dançar e brincar com minhas amiguinhas da escola, e da galeria.**

Piper começou a ficar tensa novamente, tomava seu suco em silêncio, atenta a conversa de Red com Maya.

**– Isso soa muito legal. E o que você gosta de dançar? **

– **Jazz e Ballet. Mamãe de vez em quando faz aulas de Ballet comigo**.

Alex arqueou uma sobrancelha fitando Piper. Esta corou na hora, na certa não esperava que Maya soltasse a língua. Imaginou a loira com a roupa de bailarina apertadinha, valorizando seu traseiro e suas coxas. Alex puxou o celular do bolso escrevendo uma mensagem.

– **Eu danço ballet **– Benjamin disse, imitando a irmã novamente. Nicky explodiu em uma gargalhada, Piper ria discretamente.

– **Vovó a tia ta rindo, bate nela**. – Pediu fazendo um bico.

– **Tia Nicky, não ria do meu irmão**. – Maya o defendeu, atraindo todos os olhares em sua direção. Alex parou de escrever a mensagem olhando a garota, sim, eles seriam grandes amigos. Deu de ombros em seguida.

Red seguiu conversando com Maya, tentando conhece-la aos poucos, Piper sempre atenta, e pronta para interferir se fosse preciso, olhou com atenção o celular vibrando sob a mesa. Era uma mensagem de Alex.

\- _'**'Por que você está fugindo do meu olhar?''**_

\- **_''Você está vendo coisas. ''_**

**_\- ''Jura? Você nem consegue olhar em meus olhos por três malditos segundos, Piper.''_**

**_\- ''Eu não tenho porque ficar olhando pra você, até onde eu lembro.''_**

**_-''Você está fugindo de mim por conta do beijo de ontem?'' _**

Piper a olhou, colocando o celular de lado. Não responderia mais nada.

Nicky percebendo o clima estranho entre a irmã e Piper, resolveu provocar Alex.

– **Então Piper, você namora? Está a procura?**

**– Eu estou casada comigo mesma. **– Respondeu de forma rude.

Alex fuzilava Nicky com os olhos, mas ela ignorou, claro.

**– Desculpe, eu não queria ser entrona e-**

– **Me desculpe você, Nicky. **– Piper suspirou. – **Eu só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça.**

– **Você precisa de um remédio? Quer dar uma volta? **

**– Oh Nicky! Por que você não vai ligar pra sua amiga? **– Alex disse, ajeitando os óculos.

– **E por que você não vai ligar pra sua namorada?** – Duelou.

Piper massageava suas têmporas, olhando para as duas irmãs que pareciam dois cães raivosos.

– **O que está acontecendo?** – Red interrompeu as duas.

– **Não é nada, vovó. Nicole como sempre querendo aparecer.**

– **Eu? Que mentira deslavada! Estava apenas oferecendo-me para ir com Piper buscar um remédio, ela está sentido dores de cabeça.**

– **Você precisa de um remédio, Piper?** – Red perguntou, preocupada.

– **Talvez eu precise de dois.** – Sorriu amarelo.

**– Vocês duas, parem de brigar feitas duas idiotas e cuidem das crianças. Piper venha comigo. **

Red saiu com Piper, deixando as duas sozinhas.

**– Você me paga! **

**– Você precisava ver a sua cara de desespero, Vause. **

**– Tia Alex, cadê minha mamãe? **

Maya olhava em volta, procurando Piper.

**– Foi tomar um remédio, e já volta baby. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Após tomar o remédio, Piper juntamente de Red, tomavam um café sentadas no bar do outro piso. Conversavam sobre Alex e Nicky, o assunto entre elas parecia não ter fim. Red decidiu não tomar Maya de sua mãe. Piper era inteligente e muito educada. Esperava sempre ela terminar de falar, para comentar algo, ou até mesmo concordar. A russa preferiu não tocar no assunto de como seria daqui pra frente. Entregaria essa responsabilidade nas mãos de Alex. Ela saberia como resolver perfeitamente.

**– Eu acho melhor voltarmos, ou as crianças vão deixar as duas malucas.** – Sugeriu Piper, sorridente.

– **Seria o contrário. Acredite em mim.** – Red recostou a cadeira no lugar, seguida por Piper. – **Piper, eu quero te parabenizar**.

– **Pelo o que exatamente?**

– **Primeiramente por cuidar tão bem de Maya. Você é uma mãe incrível.**

Piper ficou sem jeito olhando a mulher.

– **É o meu dever de mãe. Cuidar de Maya sempre foi e sempre será minha prioridade número um. Ela vem sempre em primeiro lugar na minha vida. Desde o dia em que nasceu, até os dias de hoje. Posso abrir mão de tudo o que tenho, agora da minha criança, jamais. Por ela eu enfrento Deus e o mundo se preciso for.**

**– Conte sempre comigo, querida**. – Red lhe puxou para um abraço. **– Agora vamos logo**. – Partiram.

**– A mamãe! –** Maya sorria cheia de alegria.

Nicky, e Alex, olharam na direção da entrada do restaurante, depois se olharam não entendendo nada. Piper e sua avó estavam de braços dados, como se fossem velhas amigas.

– **Eu não sei o que porra aconteceu, mas espero que continue assim.** – Alex disse, baixinho.

– **Que assim seja. **– Completou Nicky.

– **Vejo que ainda estão vivas.**

– **Ah vó, não começa. Estamos bem! **– Nicky respondeu impaciente.

– **Mamãe, me tira daqui**. – Maya pediu.

– **Claro.** – Piper segurou sua mãozinha dando suporte para que ela descesse da cadeira grande.

– **Mamãe me tira..** – Benjamin pediu a Piper. Ela observou o garotinho que olhava em seu rosto, arqueando os braços.

– **Ben, Piper é mãe de Maya, somente**. – Alex pigarreou, constrangida.

– **Não tem problema**. – Piper o segurou pela primeira vez. Deixou um sorriso maroto escapar. Benjamin era tão lindo.. pensou em seu segundo bebê. Será que ele teria esses cabelos? Esse olhar tão cheio de vida? Deixou o sorriso morrer, colocando o menininho no chão. Maya segurou sua mãozinha.

– **Podemos ir até a brinquedoteca?**

– **Sim, vamos crianças.** – Red segurou nas pequenas mãozinhas dos netinhos. – **Até daqui a pouco, eles estarão em boas mãos**.

Piper simulou um sorriso em concordância. Red então se foi, levando os pequenos.

– **Com licença, irei até o banheiro**. – Se retirou.

– **O que deu nela?** – Nicky perguntou.

– **Não faço ideia.** – Alex respondeu, com sinceridade.

– **Eu adoraria ficar para descobrir, mas.. vou dar uma saída! Te ligo mais tarde para saber de Ben.** – Despediu-se.

– **Juízo.** – Brincou a morena.

**– Me chamou?**

**– Até parece! Suma logo daqui, Nicky!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Criticas? Sugestões? :') Leitores, saiam da moita. **

**Obrigada por lerem, beijos. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

A água caia sobre seus pulsos pálidos, diminuindo um pouco do seu desconforto. Piper evitou a todo custo olhar seu rosto no espelho. Fechou a torneira, encaixando a mão embaixo dos secadores interno que havia no banheiro. Esperou pacientemente suas mãos secarem com o vapor quente. Distraída, não ouviu a porta atrás de si se abrir e uma figura alta entrar.

**– Piper? **

Aquela voz tão conhecida desde os últimos dias. Seu nome saíra tão profundo dessa vez. Alex parecia preocupada e levemente curiosa. Piper girou o corpo ficando de frente à ela.

– **Sim?**

– **Você está bem?** – Alex notou que o nariz da loira estava com a pontinha vermelha, seus olhos também. Ela teria chorado, e aquela constatação só aumentou sua preocupação em torno dela.

– **Na verdade eu estou. Só precisei vir ao banheiro, mas obrigada por perguntar.** – Forçou um sorriso.

– **Porra nenhuma!** – Alex puxou seu braço conduzindo-a para um canto do toalhete, onde não seriam vistas se outras pessoas entrassem. Era um local onde os funcionários tinham acesso, mas no momento não se importou.

– **O** **que significa isso, Alex? Você endoidou garota?**

– **Obrigada pela garota, agora posso aguardar meus 35 anos feliz. **– Zombou. – **Piper, se foi pelo modo em que Benjamin te chamou, me desculpe, irei conversar com ele e..**

– **Não faça isso. Eu não me importo, ele é somente um bebê, por assim dizer.** – Passou a mão pelo cabelo, olhando os lados. – **Por um momento, ou dois, voltei no tempo e lembrei-me do meu-**

– **Bebê. Sim, estou ciente.**

Piper endireitou sua cabeça fixando os olhos no rosto de Alex.

– **Co..mo.. Como você soube?** – Deixou as mãos caírem ao lado do corpo.

**– Maya me contou.** – Piper mudou a expressão do seu rosto. – **E foi totalmente inocente. Ela revelou quando eu lhe contei sobre o irmão, e ela disse que não podia ter um irmão porque você perdeu o seu bebê quando ela tinha apenas três anos. **

Piper fechou os olhos diante da explicação da morena. Engoliu a vontade de chorar e saiu dali, precisava ficar sozinha.

– **Piper! Espera!** – Alex corria tentando alcança-la. – **Piper..** – Puxou-a pelo braço repetindo o gesto minutos atrás.

**– Eu preciso ficar sozinha, Alex. Você poderia levar a Maya pra casa depois? **

**– Piper, por favor, não vá.. eu não devia tocar no assunto. **

**– Alex, eu só preciso de um tempinho, tudo bem? – **Puxou o braço educadamente.

**– Tudo bem. Ligue-me qualquer coisa. **– Desistiu, vencida pela loira.

Piper aproximou-se da mesa pegando seu celular, e sua bolsa antes de ir embora. Saiu por outra porta, não queria bater de frente com Alex de novo. Agora em seu carro, deixava as lágrimas caírem de seus olhos livremente, sem bloqueios nem nada. Girou a chave na ignição colocando o carro em movimento. Depois de dar enumeras voltas sem rumo, passou na casa de sua mãe. Travou as portas do carro, subindo a escadaria correndo.

– **Piper?** – Vee abriu a porta com o controle remoto na mão, assistia a um filme quando ouviu uma batidinha tímida na porta. Precisava urgente consertar o interfone, pensou ao olhar a filha ali parada. Ela estava.. chorando? **– O que houve amor? Cadê Maya?**

– **Posso entrar?**

– **Que pergunta! Entre logo, e me conta o que está acontecendo ou terei um troço.**

**Xxx**

**— Foi isso.** – Finalizou Piper.

— **Primeiro: Não gostei de saber que Maya está com uma russa, que agora passa a chama-la de avó. Russos são malucos, meu Deus Piper! E outra coisa, tem que superar a perda de seu bebê querida. Você ainda é jovem, e terá outros bebês se assim desejar.**

– **Mãe, Maya te ama. E não pretendo ter mais filhos.**

– **Eu não estou duvidando disso**. – Abraçou a filha que estava deitada em seu colo, com os braços envoltos em sua cintura. **– Se é assim que pensa..**

**– Ciúmes? **

Mudou de assunto.

**– Bobagem! **

– **Sei..** – Piper deu uma risadinha depois de tanto chorar. Sempre que se sentia triste, deprimida, corria pro colo da mãe, que apesar de sisuda, lhe dava os melhores conselhos.

**– Você está melhor? **

**– Sim, obrigada. **

– **Agora fique quieta, que preciso terminar de ver meu filme. **

**– Mãe! Nem fodendo!** – Piper soltou sua cintura, tirando o dvd do aparelho. – **Esse filme é uma bosta!**

— **Menina você fumou alguma coisa? Ou está andando muito com Taystee?**

**– Mãe! Esse filme outra vez? SEMPRE que venho aqui você está assistindo ''Titanic.'' **

– **Eu?** – Perguntou, cinicamente.

– **Não, Osama Bin Laden.** – Piper revirou os olhos. – **Claro que é você! Daqui uns dias Titanic afunda novamente, e o Jack vem parar aqui na sua sala.**

Vee se aproximou como quem não quer nada, e puxou o DVD de suas mãos. – **Não se meta com os meus filmes, e sente esse traseiro branquelo para assistir comigo. **

– **Nem fodendo!** – rebateu.

– **Maya adora.**

Vee colocou o dvd no aparelho novamente.

– **Mãe, sério, não faça isso.**

– **Cala a boca e senta nesse sofá, Piper Elizabeth.**

– **Ok! Só assistirei porque gosto do seu colo e de seus cafunés**. – Ambas sentaram no sofá, quando Taystee entrou chorando.

**– Hoje está difícil a situação por aqui.** – A mais velha disse. – **Se junte a nós querida.** – Convidou a outra filha que se jogou no sofá se aconchegando em seu colo, com o semblante emburrado.

Ficaram ali as duas irmãs, assistindo o filme com a mãe, em silencio como nos velhos tempos.

Xxx

Ao encerrar a conta no restaurante, Alex foi atrás de sua avó. Demorou uns minutos para encontra-la, uma vez que não sabia onde a tal brinquedoteca ficava, com a orientação de uma funcionária, encontrou. Maya brincava em um cavalinho de madeira com Benjamin sentado atrás. Alex tirou uma foto da brincadeira. Maya notou a ausência de Piper, desceu rapidamente do brinquedo.

**– Tia Alex, cadê a mamãe?**

**– A mamãe teve que sair, amor. **

**– Por quê? **

**– Ela foi resolver uma coisa, não teve como adiar. Você quer ir embora?**

**– Não. **

**– Então volte a brincar. **

**– Tá bem!** – Sorriu, voltando a brincar com o irmão desajeitado.

**– O que aconteceu de verdade, filha? **

**– Que susto Red!** – Alex disse, com a mão no peito.

**– Ora, deixe de frescura e me conte de uma vez por todas.**

Alex contou toda a conversa que teve Piper há pouco.

**– Pobrezinha.**

**– Percebi que vocês ficaram amigas de repente. O que Diabos andei perdendo?**

**– Você é muito curiosa.**

**– Vamos, quero uma explicação!**

**– Exigente, a senhorita.**

**– Vó..** – Alex soltou, já impaciente.

**– Ela é melhor do que você me descreveu mais cedo. Eu não escolheria mãe melhor aos meus netos.**

– **Netos? **

**– Sim. Ela pareceu não se importar com Ben chamando-a de mãe.**

– **Opa, opa, vamos com calma. **

**– Você deveria ir com calma, Alex! Tá caidinha por ela. **

**– Galina!**

**– Eu te meto a mão, huh? **

Alex riu.

– **Piper não me interessa, ela é bonita, mas eu namoro e amo a minha namorada.**

**– Por que surtou quando Nicky queria sair com ela?**

**– Não surtei. Nicole não é mulher pra ela, apenas isso.**

**– E você seria?** – Red riu indo de encontro aos netos pequenos, deixando Alex com cara de taxo pra trás.

**xxx**

**– Mãe, eu estou bem. Preciso correr pra casa, Maya logo chegará cansada e com fome. Tenho que coloca-la na cama antes das 20h. **

**– Certo, certo. Ligue-me quando chegar. E dê um beijo em May, diga que estou com saudades.**

**– Direi**. – Deu um beijo na testa de sua mãe. – **Peça a Taystee que me ligue depois.** **Até mais, amo você e muito obrigada**.

Vee sorriu.

**– Precisando, sabe onde me encontrar. Vá com Deus, te amo querida. **

Chegando em casa, Piper tomou um banho demorado. Lavou o cabelo duas vezes com shampoo massageando os fios loiros. Como amava tomar banho, depois de Maya, tomar banho era sua parte preferida do dia. Ensaboou o corpo saindo minutos depois. Vestiu uma blusa grande de Taystee, que mais ficou parecendo um vestido.. vestido confortável, diga-se de passagem. Penteou os cabelos deixando-os soltos para secarem naturalmente. O relógio marcavam 17h48. Foi pra cozinha preparar a janta da filha que deveria estar à caminho. Preparou batata assada com uns pedacinhos de musculo, nada exagerado, pois sua filha dormiria ao terminar de jantar. Mandou mensagem pra sua mãe avisando que chegou bem. Logo veio a resposta, deixando Piper rindo sozinha.

_'' Você não chegou agora, e eu disse que me ligasse quando chegasse. Desobediência me tira do sério. Depois conversamos, te amo.''_

_xxx_

Red se despediu de Maya, prometendo visita-la assim que possível. Um funcionário bateu na porta do quarto anunciando que seu helicóptero havia chegado, precisou voltar pra Manhattan, uma reunião com uns acionistas coreanos estava marcada para manhã seguinte. Benjamin ficou sob os cuidados de Alex. Nicky ainda não havia retornado. Red encheu os netinhos de abraços e partiu.

**– Bem crianças, estão cansados, não é? **

**– Sim**. – Maya disse.

**– Não.** – Benjamin bocejou.

**– Assim não entraremos em um acordo.** – riu. – **Maya pronta pra ir pra casa? **

**– Estou tia.**

**– Ótimo.** – Alex deu a mão pra garotinha, enquanto em seu colo, Benjamin deitava a cabeça sobre seu ombro, chupando o dedo.

**– Querida, você terá que ir sentada no banco, pois a outra cadeirinha de Ben é pequena pra você.** – Alex colocou o menino adormecido sentadinho em seu acento. Mataria Nicky mais tarde.

**– Tá bom tia. **

**– Irei colocar o cinto em você.**

xxx

Piper ouvia musica baixinho ao finalizar o jantar da filha, quando a campainha tocou. Secou as mãos no pano, jogando esse de qualquer jeito em cima da mesa. Marchou até a porta abrindo-a.

**– Meu Deus, Alex! **

**– Uma ajudinha aqui?** – Pediu, segurando os dois sobrinhos nos braços.

**– É pra já.** – Piper pegou sua filha. **– Terei de acordar ela.**

**– Tudo bem.** – Disse, encurtando o assunto. **– Irei embora.**

**– NÃO!** – Piper gritou, calando-se em seguida. – **Quer dizer.. fique. Darei um banho em Benjamin. Logo o jantar fica pronto..**

**– Tem certeza?**

**– Absoluta.** – sorriu. **– Maya, vamos acordando belezinha. Você está toda suada, e precisa de um banhinho urgente. **

– **Mamãe, cadê o meu irmão? **– perguntou, ao despertar.

**– Está aqui, no colo da tia Alex.**

Piper e Alex se olhavam sorrindo feito duas bobas.

**– Ele vai tomar banho também?**

**– Não. **– Alex se apressou em dizer.

**– Sim.** – Piper finalizou.

**– Eu não trouxe suas roupas, Piper. **

**– Por sorte, tem umas roupinhas de Flynn aqui. **

**– Ok.** – Alex sentou no sofá com o garoto no colo.

**– E você também vai tomar um banho, Alex.-** Piper colocou Maya no chão.

**– Você vai dar um banho em mim? – **Encarou-a.

**– Se for preciso, sim. **

**– Sendo assim, farei muita birra. **

**– Idiota!**

**– Chata!**

**– Mamãe, pare.** – Maya interveio. – **Estou com fome, e muito sono.**

**– Vamos tomar banho.** – Piper andou até Alex, pegando Benjamin com cuidado.

Alex segurou seu pulso.

**– Obrigada. **

**– Não me agradeça ainda. Fique de olho no jantar. Agora solte meu pulso. **

**– Claro.. Desculpe. **

Piper mordeu o lábio inferior balançando a cabeça, sumindo no corredor com as crianças.

O cheiro da comida de Piper fez seu estômago soltar um ruído alto. **– Meu pai celeste, tem um monstro dentro de mim.** – Alex resmungou ao olhar o cozido no forno. Estava com uma cara ótima. Deixou por mais dez minutos antes de desligar.

**– Tia!**

**– Mamãeeeeeeee! **

As crianças corriam até a cozinha, Alex colocava os pratos sobre a mesa.

**– Aqui meus amores! **

**– Estamos com fome. **– Maya disse

– **É.** – Benjamin completou.

Maya estava com o cabelo molhado, e vestia um pijama da Hello Kitty todo rosa. Piper deixou o cabelo de Benjamin solto para que secasse mais rápido, nele vestiu um pijama de Flynn, todo estampado com piratinhas.

**– Você está com fome, é Ben? **

**– Eu tô. **

**– Tia nós tomamos banho juntos, e estamos cheirosos. **

**– Me deixa conferir se estão cheirosos..** – Alex fez uma cara de criança levada, cheirando o pescocinho de cada um. – **Meu Deeeeeeus. Que criançada cheirosa! **

Ambos riam.

**– Essas crianças fazem uma farra.** – Piper parou no meio da cozinha alongando o corpo. Alex mordia os lábios olhando suas coxas. Mas desviou os olhos, respeitando a presença dos sobrinhos.

**– Vamos comer?** – Piper inquiriu.

**– Siiiiiiiiiim mamãe.** – Maya respondeu empolgada, seguida por Benjamin.

Piper com a ajuda de Alex colocou o jantar no prato dos pequenos. As crianças comiam entre brincadeiras, falavam sem parar, levando bronca para comerem direitinho. Maya estava tão encantada com o irmão que falava de boca cheia. Alex comia maravilhada, Piper cozinhava tão bem.

**– Mamãe, você não vai comer? **

**– Estou sem fome, querida. – **Piper tomava um cálice de vinho.

– **Você jantou quando saiu do hotel naquela hora?** – perguntou toda preocupada com a mãe.

– **Sim meu bebê, jantei na casa da vovó Vee, que a propósito, te mandou um beijo. **

Alex fez o possível para não demonstrar ceticismo, porém não aguentou.

**– Você deveria comer alguma coisa, Piper. Está tão magrinha**.

**– Se você ao menos deixasse um pouco pra mim.** – retrucou, encarando Alex.

**– Ok, ponto pra você Chapman.**

**– Não é um jogo, Vause. **

**– Tanto faz! Isso está maravilhoso! Você cozinha muito bem! **

Piper sorriu, orgulhosa.

**– Mamãe, Ben vai dormir aqui hoje? **

**– Se a tia Alex permitir, sim.**

**– Deixa tia?**

Alex olhou Piper de soslaio.

**– É melhor deixarmos para outro dia, princesa.**

**– Não.. por favor. Eu quero dormir com meu irmãozinho. Ben, pede pra tia deixar você ficar.**

**– Ficar tia. **

**– É somente hoje, ouviram?** – Alex beijou suas cabecinhas ao levantar.

**– Ebaaaaaaa!** – Maya ergueu os bracinhos. **– Você pode dormir com a mamãe tia.** – falou inocentemente.

**– Eu adoraria.** – Alex deu um sorriso aberto olhando a cara de Piper.

**– Ela vai dormir no quarto de hóspedes, filha. Não quero ninguém sujo, sem banho em minha cama. **

**– Mas você não vai dar banho nela? **– Maya olhou Piper, confusa.

Alex deu uma risada gostosa.

**– Não.** – encerrou o assunto. – **Vamos, cama agora.**

**– Vamos! – **Maya ajudou o irmão a descer da cadeira, e seguiram para o quarto correndo.

A farra no banheiro ao escovarem os dentes acabou quando Alex desligou a torneira. As crianças estavam molhando tudo e por pouco não molharam os pijamas. Piper preparava a cama de Maya, quando os pequenos entraram no quarto.

**– Mamãe, iremos dormir na mesma cama?**

**– Sim. Problema?** – Piper segurava um travesseiro, olhando o seu rostinho.

**– Não! Eu acho o máximo.. se ele não me empurrar da cama. **

**– Eu não empurro não, May.** — Benjamin advertiu.

**– Ok, subam na cama. **

**– Cadê a tia?** – Maya procurava Alex com o olhar, deitando na cama acompanhada do irmão.

**– Estou aqui.** – Alex entrou no quarto. **– Essa cama parece tão confortável. Posso dormir com vocês?** – Perguntou, sentando na beiradinha da cama.

**– Nãaaaaaaao.** – disseram em uníssono.

**– Tudo bem, tudo bem. **– fingiu estar chateada.

**– Por que você não dorme com a mamãe?** – Maya sugeriu.

**– Dorme com a mãe.** – Benjamin remendou.

**— A mãe de vocês não deixa.**

**– Eu deixarei. Agora durmam bem!** – Beijou suas cabecinhas cheirosas, Alex fez o mesmo, saíram apagando a luz e encostando a porta.

**– Mentirosa!** – Alex tirou os óculos, esfregando os olhos.

**— Foi mais fácil do que ter que explicar o porque de eu não deixar, não é?** – Piper soltou uma piscadinha

**– Que mulher cruel.**

**— Você acostuma. **

**— Já me acostumei. Agora estou esperando..**

**— O que?**

**— Meu banho, Pipes.**

Olharam-se;

**— Já te disseram que você é péssima em piadas? **

**— Não, é a primeira vez. **– Moveu as sobrancelhas pra cima, arrancando uma risadinha da loira.

**— Al, não me chateia.** – Colocou os pratos na maquina de lavar louças.

**— O que foi que eu fiz?**

**— Nada. Você pode tomar banho no quarto de hóspedes. Assim que eu terminar de organizar a cozinha, te empresto uma roupa.. **

**— Eu quero ficar nua, obrigada.**

**— Desde que fique nua trancada no quarto até o amanhecer, por mim sem** **problemas. **

**— Quero ficar nua em seu quarto, com você.**

**— Alex! **

**— O que? **

**— Pare já com isso.** – Piper bufou. **– Sua namorada não se importa que você dê em cima de outras?**

**— Ela não tem ciúmes.** – fez um gesto com os ombros. **–** **Eu vou tomar banho, e você, para de ser controladora.**

**— Eu não sou!**

**— É sim. Espero-te com a roupa no quarto.** – Saiu deixando Piper falando sozinha.

**— É hoje! Dai-me paciência. Isso porque ela ficaria nua, vai entender..**

**xxx**

**— Alex? – **Piper chamou, entrando devagar no quarto.

**— No banheiro. **

**— Sua roupa está em cima da cama. **

**— Ok. Piper?**

**— Sim?**

**— Não quer aproveitar e tomar outro banho? **

**— Boa noite, Alex.** – Piper saiu praticamente correndo dali.

Deitou em sua cama fitando o teto. Em dois dias sua vida havia mudado, e por ironia, estava gostando dessa mudança. Sua filha estava tão mais cheia de vida, não que fosse diferente antes, mas ao conhecer a família de Larry, Maya irradiava felicidade. De tanto refletir, acabou pegando no sono, dormira _mal_ na outra noite.

**— Piper?** – Alex entrou no quarto dela, na pontinha do pé, sorriu ao notar que ela dormia tranquilamente. Alex estava com o pijama de Piper, ficou curtinho nela, mas não se importou. A calça estava um pouco acima do tornozelo, e a blusa de seda lhe coube perfeitamente, deixando os braços nus.

**— Piper!** – Sacudiu seu ombro, mas ela não acordava. **– PIPER!**

**— PORRA!** – Piper acordou, assustada. **– O que? Alex? **

**— Oi.** – Deixou um sorriso maroto escapar.

**— O que Diabos você faz aqui?**

**—Você me deixou passar a noite aqui e-**

**— Estou falando aqui, em meu quarto.** **Porra!** – Sentou na cama, fitando-a.

**— Você não me deu um beijo de boa noite.** – Alex se jogou em sua cama, sem permissão.

**— Você só pode estar me sacaneando. **

**— Não estou. Meu beijo de boa noite, cadê?**

**— Alex! **

**— Piper!**

**— Ok..** – Piper deu um beijo rápido em sua bochecha. **– Fora agora!**

**— Não, não.. Eu quero um beijo assim..** – Alex se inclinou capturando os lábios de Piper, que se recusava a abrir a boca para dar passagem a sua língua.

**— Piper, abra a boca.. **– Pediu.

**— Não.** – Piper mordeu o lábio dela, com força.

**— Ai! Piper! – **Alex se afastou, admirada.** – Porra, isso doeu pra caralho.**

**— Era intencional. **– Riu.

**— Você quer parar de gracinha, e abrir a boca para eu te beijar direito?**

**— Não quero sua língua dentro da minha boca.** – Respondeu, deitando novamente.

**— Ah não?**

**— Não!**

**— Certo, eu colocarei minha língua no meio de suas pernas, então.** – disse naturalmente retirando seus óculos, colocando em cima da mesa de cabeceira.

**— Você não se atreva, ou eu quebro sua cara.** – Piper ameaçou.

**— Adoraria ver você tentando. **

**— Alex, saia do meu quarto, por favor. **

**— Puxa, Pipes.. eu quero só um beijinho. Você é muito complicada. **\- Passou as mãos nos cabelos, desconsolada.

**— Ah, então eu sou complicada?**

**— Sim. **

**— Ok, fora! **– ordenou.

**— Não. **

**— Alex Vause, fora de minha cama e do meu quarto.**

**— Não sairei, Piper Chapman. –** Alex deitou tranquilamente, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça. **– Só se eu ganhar um beijo decente.**

**— Não! Deus! **– Bufou, horrorizada.

**— Vamos fazer isso acontecer logo? Precisamos dormir.**

**— Você sairá depois? **

**— Sim! **

**— Ok, me beije. **

**— Pedindo assim, eu não só a beijarei.. **

**— Alex! **

Beijaram-se novamente, Piper abriu a boca dando passagem à língua de Alex. As línguas duelavam, fazendo as mulheres gemerem entre o beijo. Alex sentou em cima da barriga de Piper, encaixando seus corpos bem juntinhos. As mãos da loira puxavam o pescoço de Alex aprofundando mais o beijo. O beijo estava ficando mais intenso e selvagem. A língua de Alex entrava fundo na boca de Piper que a sugava sem pudor. Caindo em si, Piper com sua língua empurrou a de Alex pra fora de sua boca. Sorriu ao sentir uma mordida em protesto, em seu lábio.

**— Dando o troco, Vause? **

**— Digamos que sim. **– sorriu. **\- Porra, que beijo gostoso! Preciso trocar de calcinha.** – Se jogou ao lado de Piper, saindo de cima de seu estômago.

**— Por quê? Aquela estava nova e-**

**— Porque estou tão molhada. Quer sentir? **

**\- Alex, eu não quero sentir nada.** – corou levemente, prestando atenção em suas tatuagens. Como não notara antes? Aquelas tatuagens eram lindas.

**— Chata. Deixamos isso para a próxima vez.** – Levantou da cama.

**— Aonde você pensa que vai?**

**— Dormir.. quarto de hóspedes. Lembra?**

**— Fica aqui.** – pediu tímida.

**— Uau, estamos evoluindo.** – Alex riu, brincalhona

**— Não me faça mudar de ideia.**

**— Nunca.** – Alex deitou na cama, puxando Piper pra deitar em cima de si.

**— Jesus! É tão bom deitar em cima de algo fofo. **

**— Está me chamando de gorda? **

**— Entenda como quiser.**

**— Eu sou gorda, ou você é magra demais? Bem, exceto sua bunda que é bem grande.** – Apertou a bunda de Piper, levemente.

**— Tire suas mãos do meu traseiro.** – Piper ordenou, mordendo o queixo da morena.

**— Senão o que? **

**— Eu te expulso daqui. **

**— Tudo bem. – **Alex acariciou seus braços. **– Piper, me perdoe por hoje mais cedo..**

Piper ficou tensa, de repente. A perda de seu bebê era um assunto muito delicado, quase proibido.

**— Bobagem, Alex. Esqueça isso, vamos dormir.**

Alex sacou a mensagem, _indiretamente direta_. Trocaram um rápido beijo, antes de dormirem tranquilamente abraçadas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O que aconteceria _se_ Alex acordasse de madrugada? Hahaha :) Obrigada pelos views! Até breve.

Xx B.


	9. Chapter 9

_Não revisei o capítulo, se houver erros ortográficos, desculpem. Reviews?_ **:)**

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Alex acordou ás quatro e quarenta e três da manhã. A morena tinha o sono leve, qualquer barulhinho já a despertava. Piper dormia como um bebê, com as pernas entre abertas, toda esparramada na cama. Um braço segurava a cintura de Alex, como se impedisse ela de sair do lugar. Despertou com o barulho da chuva forte, o som do vento era apavorante. Deu mais uma olhada em Piper. Como alguém conseguia dormir tranquilamente com o mundo se acabando em um vendaval lá fora? E até dormindo a loira era bela. Alex deu um beijo no topo de sua cabeça, e se levantou com cautela. Foi no quarto das crianças, seu coração se encheu de amor ao ver Maya dormir abraçada ao irmão, que estava com um pé pra fora da cama. Ela se aproximou arrumando o pequeno pezinho em seu devido lugar, e aproveitou para cobri-los direito. Deu longos passos até a cozinha, onde tomou um copo de leite gelado. Ao retornar para o quarto, parou olhando uma foto de Piper. Deus, ela era tão linda. Na foto, segurava Maya ainda bebê. Sorriu pra foto, a voz de Red veio em sua cabeça. _''Você está caidinha por ela.'' _Talvez fosse verdade. Piper era tão encantadora, quando ela sorria, era como se todos os problemas evaporassem. Aquele sorriso era o seu ponto de paz. Um ruído forte pareceu estourar no céu.

**– Ah!** – Gritou colocando a mão na boca. **– Cacete! Como eu odeio tempestade. **– Voltou pro quarto de Piper, que ainda dormia serenamente.

**– Piper?** – Cutucou-a. **– Acorde.**

Alex estava morrendo de medo, desde pequena tinha certo trauma de noites chuvosas. Piper resmungou alguma coisa inaudível, virando pro lado. Sua mão habilidosamente puxou a mulher menor pela cintura, fazendo com que seu corpo virasse retomando sua a posição atual.

**– Alex, me deixe dormir!** – Disse, com a voz serena.

Alex não demonstrou nenhuma preocupação em torno do pedido dela. Puxou-a para mais perto, acariciando sua barriga através do tecido da blusa. Subiu para os seios, apoiando a cabeça entre eles e inalando sua fragrância suave. **– Acorde..** – solicitou. – Piper enroscou os dedos em seu cabelo ainda sonolenta. **– Vamos..** – Tremeu ao sentir o toque de seus dedos, fechou os olhos desfrutando o contato. Alex estava com os mamilos intumescidos de excitação. Sem mais delongas, desceu sua boca ainda por cima do tecido da blusa de Piper, içando-a para cima, depositando diversos beijos em tua barriga bem definida. Os relâmpagos clareavam todo o quarto, facilitando sua visão. Piper soltou um gemido incentivando-a continuar. Tocou sua calcinha e pode constatar a umidade recente no tecido, mordeu o lábio reprimindo um gemido. Alex moveu a calcinha da loira pro lado, estimulando seu clitóris devagarinho, sem pressa. Piper estava tão molhada e quente.

**– Alex.. Sem penetração.** – Pediu, rouca.

Sem se importar, Alex removeu sua calcinha arremessando-a longe, afastando suas pernas, se encaixando entre elas. Escalou a boca pelas coxas de Piper dando-lhes beijos molhados, hora numa, hora noutra. Piper por outro lado arfava, Alex era surpreendente. Demonstrou não se opor contra seu pedido de não penetrá-la. A morena deslocou sua boca até o sexo quente de Piper, arrastando a língua por toda sua entrada. Sentindo o seu gosto, degustando do seu clitóris rígido. Alex elevou sua mão pra dentro de sua calcinha tocando seu próprio sexo, penetrou dois dedos bem fundo dentro de si. Piper abriu um pouco mais as pernas, empurrando sua cabeça ao encontro de seu sexo ordenando que a morena a fizesse gozar. Alex a sugava com destreza, enquanto se masturbava, aumentou o contato com a língua dentro dela, ao notar que a loira gozaria em questão de minutos, parou de chupá-la afastando-se.

**– Por..por que você parou Alex?** – Piper lhe deu um tapa no ombro.

Alex nada disse. Uniu os lábios aos de Piper num beijo estimulante, ardente.. Abandonou sua boca, descendo os lábios até seu pescoço alvo. Mordeu, chupou, mordeu novamente. Sua pele era tão macia e deliciosa, fez questão de marca-la _sem se importar_. Apertou os dedos dentro de seu sexo, estava prestes a gozar, mas gozaria com a boca entre as pernas de Piper. Sem demora, abocanhou sua intimidade aumentando o atrito da língua com seu clitóris. Piper movimentava os quadris esfregando o sexo molhado contra a boca da morena. Ela sabia chupar uma mulher como ninguém.

**– Alex.. estou chegando. Enfia toda..ah.. porra. Enfia a língua toda.** – Apertou a cabeça dela entre suas pernas com brutalidade, sufocando-a. Diante daquele pedido, Alex acabou gozando, sem tirar a boca de Piper. Habilmente, extraiu a mão de seu sexo, e penetrou em Piper sem aviso prévio. Seus dedos se moviam com facilidade dentro dela, que rebolava entre gemidos e palavrões.

A língua de Alex bailava dentro de si, juntamente com seus dedos, sentia-se tão preenchida, e por um breve momento arrependeu-se de não ter implorado por eles no inicio. Seu corpo estremeceu ao atingir um orgasmo demorado, após, tentou se afastar, mas Alex agarrou firme em suas pernas bebendo todo o seu gozo completamente satisfeita.

**– Alex, você não vai falar alguma coisa?** – Piper falava, ainda ofegante.

**– A tempestade me deixa agitada..** – Afastou-se, deitando na cama.

Piper deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, com um sorriso nos lábios. Trocaram mais alguns carinhos antes de se entregarem ao sono.

Xxx

Piper acordou ao ouvir pequenos passinhos dentro de seu quarto, os pequenos riam planejando cutucar seu pé, e entrou na brincadeira fingindo dormir. Maya subiu na cama sobrelevando o irmão consigo.

**– Mamãe! **

**– Mãe!**

**– Acorda, acorda, acoooorda!** – Maya sacudia seu ombro.

**– Bu!** – Piper deu um gritinho, fazendo com que as crianças caíssem deitadas no colchão.

**– Ai.** – Ben sentou entre as pernas, rindo.

**– Mamãe você estava acordada! **

**– Sim! Eu acordei com os passos de vocês.**

Piper se deu conta de que acordara sozinha na cama.

**– Tia Alex fez waffles, e ovos pra gente. **

**– Comeram tudo? **

**– Sim. **

**– Ok, agora eu preciso levantar. Vai os dois assistir desenhos.** – Piper estava nua da cintura pra baixo, não podia levantar da cama na presença das crianças.

**– Ok mamãe, vamos Ben.** – Maya arrastou o irmão.

A loira distanciou o lençol de suas pernas, colocando-se de pé. Procurou por sua calcinha, e não encontrou. _Estranho_, Alex havia arremessado ela no chão do quarto. Adentrou o banheiro, revistou o cesto de roupas, e acabou desistindo, procuraria depois, agora precisava escovar os dentes, lavar o rosto e comer alguma coisa.

**– Você madrugou mesmo, não é? **– Piper cortejou sentando em um dos bancos da cozinha. Alex sorriu em resposta. **– Alex, você viu minh-**

**– Procurando por isso?** – Ergueu a calcinha.

**– Filha de uma..** – Falou mais baixo, para não chamar a atenção das crianças. **– Me devolve! **— instigou, aborrecida.

**– É minha agora. E puta merda, Piper.. Calcinha amarela? É tão broxante.** – Guardou a peça íntima no bolso de sua jaqueta.

**– Você não se importou com isso ao me..** – Parou procurando a palavra certa para descrever o que tiveram horas atrás.

**– Estava escuro.** – Disse Alex, se adiantando.

**– Foda-se. É minha calcinha, e pode fazer o favor de devolve-la.** – Mordeu um pedaço do waffle. Que delícia estava.

**– Vou guardar de lembrança.** – Falou, acercando Piper.

**– Idiota.** – Revirou os olhos, demonstrando fadiga. **– Maya, venha cá..**

Alex se afastou um pouco.

**\- Oi mamãe.**

**– Seu banho está preparado.** – Virou o pescoço, olhando a filha.

**– Eu tenho mesmo que tomar banho e ir pra escola, mamãe? **

**– Não preciso responder, amor.. Ou preciso?**

**– Não. **

**– Vá! Não demore! Quando terminar, eu irei secá-la. **

**– Ok. **– Saiu chateada.

**– Eu era do mesmo jeito quando não podia ter um momento livre das minhas aulas.** – Alex comentou.

**– Mamãe? **

**– Cozinha, Ben.**

Benjamin seguiu a voz de Alex.

**– Mamãe eu engoli pelos.**

**– O que? Como assim?** – Alex arregalou os olhos.

**– Você quer nos explicar, Ben?**

Piper desceu da bancada, pegando o menino nos braços.

**– Tem pelos na minha garganta, mãe. **

**– Hm.. entendi.** – disse, paciente.

**– E eu continuo sem entender. **

**– Alex, ele está com a garganta inflamada.** – explicou.

**– E como você sabe?**

**– Experiências.** – sorriu, beijando a testa quente de Benjamin. **– E alguém terá febre também.. **

**– Está me assustando, Piper.** – Alex tocou a testa do garoto. **– Ben, está doendo? **

**– Aqui tá.** – Apontou a garganta, com o dedinho miudinho .

**– Ele ficará bem. **– Garantiu.** – Vamos tomar um remédio, Benjamin? **

**– Vamos! **– respondeu, bonzinho.

**– Que menino corajoso. Maya entraria em pânico.** – Piper ia colocar o menino no chão, mas ele se agarrou firmemente em seu pescoço. **– Ok. **

**– Piper, eu acho melhor avisar Red.**

**– Alex, confie em mim, ele vai ficar bem. Quando retornarem, você o leva ao médico.**

Alex confiava a vida de seus sobrinhos à Piper mais do que qualquer outra coisa, mas estava incomodada. Se Red sonhar que Benjamin ficou resfriado, e ela escondeu sem deixa-la ciente, teria problemas. Red era rígida com a saúde e o bem estar do bisneto.

**– Pronto. Em instante os ''pelos'' de sua garganta sumirão, ok?** – Piper sorriu jogando o copinho de remédio recém-utilizado dentro da pia.

**– Você está com frio, garotão? **

**– Eu não, tia. **

**– Eu não, tia.** – Alex imitou o sobrinho, fazendo uma vozinha infantil. – **Daqui a pouco iremos pra casa.**

**– Não. **

**– Discutimos isso depois. **

Piper preferiu ficar calada. Não queria que eles se fossem, mas era preciso. Ambas teriam o que fazer, por mais que gostasse da ideia de ficar o dia todo com Alex e as crianças. Piper sentou no balcão olhando Benjamin que estava quietinho, olhando algum ponto fixo da cozinha. Afagou seus cabelinhos lisos.

Alex se aproximou dando um beijo na cabeça de Piper.

**– Não mãe.** – Implicou o garoto.

**– O que? Não posso beijar sua mãe? **

**– Não! **

Ambas riram.

**– Não mesmo? **

**– Não.** – Confirmou, estreitando os olhinhos.

Alex segurou o rosto de Piper com as duas mãos, beijando seus lábios.

**– Sai mãe, não pode beijar.** – Benjamin separou seus rostos com as mãozinhas.

Piper ficou surpresa, mas se deixou levar pelo beijo de Alex.

**– Você quer beijo também?** – Piper questionou

**– Quero. **

**– Ouviu Alex? Benjamin quer um beijo. **

As duas mulheres encheram o rostinho do menino de beijos.

**– Melhor?** – Alex quis saber.

**– Sim. **

**– Posso beijar a mamãe agora?**

**– Pode. **

Piper arregalou os olhos.

**– Ouviu? Ele deixou!** – Puxou a loira para mais perto, dando um beijo profundo em sua boca. Benjamin sorria franzindo a testa, logo separou suas cabeças para longe uma da outra.

**– Obrigada, Benjamin.** – Agradeceu Piper.

**– Mamãeee, terminei. **– A voz de Maya ecoou por todo o apartamento.

**– Ok tia urso, segura o bebê ursinho.** – Piper passou a criança pro colo de Alex, indo ao encontro de Maya.

Xxx

**– Eu não quero me despedir do meu irmão.** – Maya chorava.

**– Querida, Benjamin precisa voltar pra casa.** – Piper explicava, secando as lágrimas da pequena.

**– Ele não quer, não é Ben? **

**– É. **

**– Baby, Benjamin voltará no final de semana.. Mas só você parar de chorar.** – Disse Alex, com o pequeno nos braços.

**– Não! Quero ficar com meu irmão. Mamãe, não deixa a tia levar ele, não deixa, por favor.**

**– Maya, chega!** – Piper gritou com a menina, que engoliu o choro. **– Seu irmão está doentinho, não é querido?**

Benjamin afirmou olhando a irmã, não entendendo muita coisa.

**– Eu tô com pelos na garganta, May. **

**– Por quê? **

**– Não sei. **

**– Ele está dodói, tia? **

**– Sim amor. Ele irá ao médico assim que chegarmos em Manhattan. Agora seja boazinha e dê um beijinho nele.**

**– Tá bom.** – Deu um beijo e um abraço no irmão que retribuiu**. – Eu vou pro meu quarto, mamãe. **

**– Querida, não se chateie. Benjamin logo estará de volta. **

**– Ok, mamãe.** – Maya correu pro quarto sem se despedir de Alex, não entendia o porquê de o irmão ter que morar longe.

**– Ela está com o coração partido, Piper! Estou quase adiando a nossa volta.**

**– Relaxa, Maya ficará bem. E Benjamin precisa ir ao médico.**

**– Eu não.** – defendeu-se.

Piper riu do menino que a olhava de rabo de olho, e brincava ao mesmo tempo com a armação dos óculos de Alex, contornando em volta com a pontinha do dedo.

**– Você vai ficar bem, Piper?** – Se aproximou ao indagar.

**– Claro que sim.** – Teve vontade de dizer ''não, eu ficarei melhor se você estiver aqui comigo, com nós.''

**– Eu ligo quando pisar em Manhattan.** – Abraçou a loira, esmagando Benjamin no meio do abraço.

**– Ai! Tá apertado mamãe. **

**– Essa criança não dá uma dentro. **

**– Deixe-o, Alex. **– Afrouxou o abraço.** – Sentirei saudades, Ben. **

**– Por quê? **– seus olhinhos examinavam Piper.

**– Porque você estará longe. Você sentirá minha falta?**

**– Uhum. **

**– E voltará logo? **

**– Yeah! **

**– Então tudo bem, te esperarei.** – Beijou-lhe os cabelos, direcionando sua boca até o rosto de Alex, depositando um beijo rápido. **– Vejo vocês em breve.**

**– Sentiremos saudades, Pipes.** – Alex beijou seus lábios. **– Hora do tchau, Benj. Diga tchau à Pipes.**

**– Tchau Pipes.** – disse, com sua vozinha infantil.

**– Tchau meu amor. Volte logo, ok?**

**– Ok! **

**– Dê-me um beijo.** – a loira pediu, e recebeu um beijo todo babado na bochecha.

**– Eu te ligo. Cuide de Maya, e se cuide. Até breve.** – Plantou um beijo na cabeça de Piper, ao sair.

Piper encostou o corpo na porta, fechando os olhos. Os dois mal se foram, e já estava transbordando de saudade, desencostou dali e foi buscar a filha em seu quarto. Sairiam em dez minutos.

Xxx

Ao chegarem ao hotel, Alex encerrou sua diária antes de subir e buscar suas coisas no quarto. Nicky aguardava por ela.

**– Pensei que não voltariam mais.** – Nicky puxou Benjamin do colo da irmã. **– Oi amorzão. **

**– Oi! **

**– Ele está com febre, dor na garganta.** – Alex abriu sua mala, guardando as roupas sem a menor delicadeza.

**– Oi Nicky, como você está? Comeu? Dormiu bem? **– Começou, irônica.

**– Só achei que você devesse saber, oras. **

**– E como soube?**

**– Piper.**

**– Piper? Hã?**

**– Benjamin lhe disse que havia engolido pelos, e ela deduziu que era garganta inflamada. **

**– Você vai sobreviver, Ben.** – Brincou com o garoto, mordendo sua barriga. **– Desculpa por ontem, acabei encontrando uma maluca..**

**– Oh! Benj, a tia Nicky encontrou a alma gêmea dela. Isso merece palmas, não acha?**

**– ''Achaaaaaa''**. – Benjamin respondeu, batendo palmas e Alex morreu de rir imitando-o.

**– Não teve graça.** – Nicky fez uma carranca. **– A mulher bateu no carro que aluguei, e disse que a culpa foi minha! E o pior, ela era tão linda.. e nervosinha. **

**– Não é novidade, você sempre acha alguma mulher ''linda''. Clichê. **

**– Vai se catar, Alex. Essa era diferente, amo quando uma mulher me enfrenta daquele jeito.** – Respondeu, sonhadora.

**– Ok! Agora me ajude aqui. Precisamos voltar ainda hoje, temos que remarcar a reunião com Mr. Phillip, ou Red nos matará..**

**– Mais alguma coisa, Boss? **

**– Sim. **

**– O que?**

**– Vai se foder, e me ajuda com essa mala. E Ben, não repita isso. **

**– Cruzes, dormir com Piper não foi o suficiente para eliminar esse teu mau humor? **

**– Você não vale nada.** – Deu risada da irmã. Nicky a conhecia tão bem, que por hora chegava a ser assustador.

Xxx

A semana passou depressa. Alex _cancelou_ sua ida ao Queens, precisara viajar até Tóquio, para solucionar os negócios da empresa. Havia reatado com Sylvia, mas o relacionamento já não era o mesmo, _felizmente_ ou _infelizmente_, ao certo não sabia. Falou com Piper uma, ou duas vezes planejando um programa com as crianças. Não tocaram no assunto em que envolvesse o que aconteceu entre elas.

Piper estava irritada com as maneiras pouco dignas dela. Soube através de Nicky, que havia reatado o namoro com Sylvia, em uma de suas conferencias via Skype que Maya fazia com Benjamin antes de ir pra cama. No começo foi difícil entender o que Alex queria afinal, com certeza era somente sexo. Era. Red apareceu de surpresa no apartamento de Piper, levando muitos presentes à Maya, que adorou, Piper achou um exagero a parte, mas foi gentil, como de costume. A menina enchia a bisavó de perguntas, a maioria delas era sobre o irmão, e Red respondia todas elas com um sorriso terno. Piper passou a ignorar as mensagens de Alex, acreditou ser o certo a se fazer.

O aniversário de Benjamin se _aproximava_, Red permitiu que ele passasse uns dias em Queens com Piper e Maya. Nicky quem o levara para a consternação da loira. A cada dia que se passa, Piper se vê envolvida maternalmente com o menino, ele é tão adorável. Quando a chama de ''Mãe'' seu coração se derrete em meio a tanta fofura. Alex não entendia o porquê de Piper não lhe dar respostas, mas Nicky contou que havia soltado a língua _sem querer _sobre Sylvia. Por muito pouco não matou a irmã. Soube por Amanda, a babá de Benjamin, que o menino estava no apartamento de Piper. Viu-se entrando no carro e dirigindo até Queens, usando a saudade que sentia dos sobrinhos como desculpa. Abdicou a ideia. Mais cedo ou mais tarde se encontrariam, deixou o tempo tomar frente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Próximo capítulo : Festa do Benjamin, muita confusão a caminho. LOL

Xx B.


	10. Chapter 10

Polly entrou na livraria parecendo um furacão. Ela andava toda enguiçada pro lado. Piper apenas observava, segurando a vontade de rir. A mulher estava zangada, seus cabelos estavam levemente bagunçados.

**– Bom dia!** – Piper cumprimentou, entre sorrisos.

**– Não vem. Pergunte logo o que quer saber, seja mais convincente. **

**– Hey! Eu só quis começar de um jeito diferente. E então, problemas na coluna de novo?**

**– Pete.**

**– E..? **

**– Ontem transamos por uma hora em cima de uma mesa de bilhar, agora estou com a coluna toda fodida. Não, sem esse termo, estou com a coluna danificada. A palavra foder me deixa fodida de raiva.**

**– E desde quando vocês possuem uma mesa de bilhar?**

**– Não possuímos, é do tio de Pete.**

**– É isso mesmo que eu estou pensando? **

Polly sempre gostou de transar em lugares incomuns. Dizia ela que era pra não deixar o marido sexualmente insatisfeito. _Bobagem_, _bobagem_.

**– Bem.. sim.**

**– Oh my God!** – Piper acomodou-se melhor na poltrona. **– Você sempre gostou de inovar, sexualmente falando.**

**– Isso era bom quando ambos saiam ilesos. **– queixou-se.** – Pete está rindo até agora, ele parece um retardado. **

**– E foi tão ruim assim? **

**– Piper, não seja estupida. Eu estou praticamente aleijada. **

**– Ok, desculpe. **

**– Você está tão abatida, o que porra aconteceu? **

**– Nada importante.**

**– Me conte, e deixe eu decidir se é importante ou não.**

**– Você não vai surtar, e querer chutar minha bunda?**

**– Como se eu conseguisse. **

**– Polly!**

**\- Quer parar de drama e contar logo? Eu preciso te contar algo também.**

**– Conte-me primeiro. **– Piper cruzou as pernas, colocando um livro que lia ao lado.

**– Piper, estou com dor, irritada e curiosa! Me conta logo.** – sentou atrás de sua mesa, organizando uns papéis.

**– Eu tive um tempo com Alex. **

Polly largou as folhas que analisava, mirando Piper.

**– O QUE CARALHO VOCÊ ESTÁ QUERENDO DIZER COM ''EU TIVE UM TEMPO''? **– Gritou, incrédula.

**– Não grite.** – pediu, corando.

**– Meu Deus, agora faz sentido aquele chupão no seu pescoço.**

**– Ér..**

**– Eu chutaria seu traseiro, fico devendo. Ela é bruta? **

**– Pol, você é inacreditável.** – riu nervosa**. – Ela é a fúria silenciosa.**

**– Que porra é essa agora?**

**– Ela não é de falar enquanto-**

**– Fode. **– Polly massageou as costas. **– Vocês transaram a noite toda? Não sabia que você era lésbica.**

**– Eu não sou lésbica! **– rebateu.

**– Você apenas gosta de uma morena alta, rica, tatuada, comendo a sua chicha. **

**– Assim fica difícil continuar..**

**– Desculpa.**

**– Não transamos a noite toda**. – Piper falou apoiando o peso da cabeça em uma das mãos. **– Eu estava dormindo, quando dei por mim, Alex estava entre minhas pernas, e eu.. amei! Não a toquei, se quer saber. **

**– Você amou? **

**– Sim. Ela faz tão gostoso.. **

Piper pensou por segundos e quase sorriu de si mesma.

**– Ow! Você precisava ver sua cara, Piper. **

**– Huh? **

**– Não vai gozar aí sentada. **

**– Polly! **– Escondeu o rosto, encabulada.

**– Ela tem namorada?**

**– Tem.** – Disse, chateada.

**– Eu sinto muito por você. **

**– Não sinta, foi só um momento que não irá se tornar a repetir. Enfim, me conta logo o que você está escondendo..**

**– Estou grávida.** – ajeitou o corpo na cadeira.

**– O.. Polly! Ai meu Deus, Polly!** – Piper correu até ela, abraçando-a sentando em seu colo. **– Que amor! Meus parabéns!**

**– Obrigada! Caia fora do meu colo. **

XXXXXXXXX

**– Piper, você tem certeza? – **Polly perguntou, ajudando a loira colocar as crianças em suas cadeirinhas.

**– Já é a quinta vez com essa, hein. **

**– Flynn está tão terrível. **

**– Eu o darei uma palmada, se preciso. **

**– Flynn, você será bom pra titia?**

**– Serei, mamãe.**

**– Não vai comer feito um morto de fome, e roubar os doces antes da hora?**

**– Não!**

**– Vocês dois são estranhos. **

Piper fechou a porta do carro.

**– Ah, fique de olho, Flynn está de dieta. **– Polly se debruçou na janela, mirando Piper.

**– Sério, Polly? Eu terei de controla-lo justamente em uma festa infantil? **

**– Cacete! Eu te odeio.**

**– Eu amo você! – **Piper sorriu, cinicamente.** – Crianças, digam adeusinho à Polly. **

**– Adeusinho!** – disseram.

A viagem de Queens à Manhattan durou 45 minutos. As crianças assistiam desenho no dvd interno. Piper dirigia perdida em seus pensamentos. Depois de quase duas semanas, veria Alex, e ao que tudo indica, veria sua namorada também. Por um momento desejou que a festa de Benjamin fosse drop-off, assim buscaria as crianças no final da festa. Brevemente essa ideia lhe veio em cheio, mas não podia causar desfeita, afinal, Benjamin era tão importante em tão pouco tempo. Ao chegarem, Piper foi barrada por uns seguranças de Red, o que a fez revirar os olhos. Depois de confirmarem seu nome entre os demais convidados em uma lista, finalmente, conseguiu deixar o carro no estacionamento da mansão, que por sinal estava toda redecorada com uns peixinhos, deduziu que este seria o tema da festa. Tirou as crianças de seus acentos, carregando as sacolas de presente, com um papel fino enfeitando. Em todas as sacolas haviam um cartão escrito por ela e Maya, desejando feliz aniversário, dentre outras coisas. Ela deu a cada um uma sacola para entregar à Benjamin quando chegasse o momento. Travou as portas do carro e seguiram rumo ao salão de festas do casarão.

Pelo caminho, havia muitos balões e uma faixa decorativa com as iniciais do aniversariante, estava tudo tão lindo e simples, ao seu ver. O jardim estava parecendo o fundo do mar, com alguns peixinhos na grama. Uma grande máquina soltava bolinhas de sabão automaticamente, e mais ao lado na piscina, grandes bolas azuis boiavam na água. Maya e Flynn entraram em euforia ao notarem os brinquedos infláveis gigantes, do pula-pula tradicional a escorregas diversos e um tobogã. Esse último, não seria usado, pois estava frio. Mesmo com o sol explodindo radiante no céu de Manhattan. Benjamin estava vestido com uma calça jeans, acompanhado de uma blusa de frio da GAP, lindo, e muito simples. Trajava um gorro, que logo fez questão de arrancar e arremessar para longe. Seus cabelinhos foram cortados, mas nem por isso ele perdera sua beleza. O loirinho era de uma beleza rara, única. Assim como Maya, que tomou a frente da mãe correndo de encontro ao irmão. Se abraçaram, e ela entregou os seus presentes, eram muitos, Piper exagerou como Red ao levar os presentes à bisneta semanas atrás.

**– Hei meu pequeno homem, feliz aniversário.** – Piper salpicou um beijo em sua bochecha. Benjamin estava muito elétrico, não parava quieto um segundo. Mal deu atenção à ela, pegou Maya e Flynn, rumando até os brinquedos infláveis.

**– Piper! Você veio querida.** – Red veio lhe dar um abraço maternal.

**– Claro, não perderia por nada.** – Sorriu, divertida.

**– E Maya? **

**– No lugar mais divertido da festa, em seu modo de visão infantil.**

**– Infláveis.** – Arriscou, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

**– Na mosca! **

**– Eu vou vê-la, preciso apresenta-la a umas amigas. Fique à vontade meu bem.**

Red saiu rapidamente, assim como chegou. Piper avistou Alex em uma rodinha de amigos, ela sorria com a mão nos bolsos da calça. Ela era tão simples, não usava trajes sofisticados. Ao seu lado estava uma mulher com um dos braços em torno de sua cintura, um ato tão íntimo, natural. Decidiu andar pelo salão, seria melhor do que ficar olhando aquela cena, se _martirizando._ Na festa cerca de 30 crianças pintavam e bordavam. Alguns monitores faziam pinturas em seus rostinhos, outros os ajudavam a fazer pulseirinhas, e outros mexiam os fantoches ganhando a atenção dos menores no teatrinho. Enlouqueceu ao ver uma Pinata em uma parte exclusiva do salão, fazia tempos que não via uma. Quando criança adorava estragar as Pinatas das festas em que ia com Taystee, muitas vezes – **_sem querer_** \- acertava algum amiguinho, mas nada muito grave. Estava distraída olhando a mesa do bolo, quando esbarrou em alguém.

**– Meu Deus, me desculpe.**

**– Eu quem peço desculpas.** – O homem lhe sorriu, para logo se apresentar cordialmente lhe estendendo a mão. **– Bennett! John Bennett. **

**– Piper Chapman. **– Sorriu, apertando a mão dele.

**– Está sendo difícil pra você?** – Puxou assunto, enquanto bebia um suco de laranja.

**– Eu realmente não entendi..**

**– A festa, e tudo mais.**

**– Oh, bem, tem suas vantagens e desvantagens. **

**– Eu poderia adivinhar a desvantagem.**

**– Não é tão difícil assim. **

**– Sermos jogados de canto por nossos filhos. **

**– Eu diria não poder brincar no pula-pula. **– Deu uma piscadela pro homem.

**– Papai, eu preciso ir ao banheiro.** – Uma menininha apareceu de repente, dançava enquanto falava. – **E rápido!** – Bennett coçou a cabeça, mas Piper interveio.

**– Vem, eu levo você.**

**– Chapman, não quero incomodar..**

**– Sem problemas, de verdade. **

**– Então tudo bem. Agradeça Piper depois, Eva. **

**– Tá bom papai.** – saiu rumo ao banheiro com Piper.

**NO BANHEIRO.**

**– Tudo bem aí, Eva?**

**– Tudo, só estou tentando suspender minha saia.**

**– Venha aqui, deixe-me ajuda-la. **– Ambas as portas se abriram, Eva saía e Alex entrava. Trocaram um olhar intenso por dois segundos.

**– Aqui.** – Eva olhava ambas as mulheres. **– Piper! **

**– Oh sim, venha..** – Arrumou a pequena saia no lugar, subindo o zíper em seguida. **– Tudo certo, Eva.**

**– Obrigada.** – Lavou as mãos rapidamente, logo saiu.

Alex analisava-a da cabeça aos pés sem disfarçar, Piper limpou a garganta e fez menção de sair daquele banheiro. Mas Alex lhe segurou pelo cotovelo impedindo-a.

**– Vejo que você já começou a se socializar, Piper. **

**– E desde quando isso te importa? **– Arguiu.

Alex deu de ombros.

**– Por que você não respondeu minhas mensagens?**

**– Você está brincando comigo? **– Franziu o cenho.

**– Pare de responder com outra pergunta!** – Bufou.

**– Sua namorada não iria gostar, tenho certeza.** – Soltou sem querer, mas já era tarde. Parecia uma colegial com ciúmes do seu namoradinho, namoradinha no caso, não espera..

**– Então é isso?** – Alex tirou os óculos, e deu uma risada irritando-a. – **Ciúmes?**

**– Olha, vá à merda.** – Se aproximou da porta, mas Alex fora mais rápido arrastando-a para perto de si, com a mão vaga trancou a porta.

**– Mas o que-**

Alex lhe beijou avidamente, e para seu desgosto se deixou beijar. O beijo tinha gosto de saudade, raiva e paixão. Sua lógica lhe aconselhava a soltá-la e sair dali, mas dane-se a lógica. Precisava ser beijada por Alex, somente por Alex. Afastaram-se para respirar, o ar tinha dissipado por uns segundos, deixando-as como peixe fora d'água. Piper fitou os pés, e suspirou.

**– Senti tanto a sua falta, Piper.**

**– Não parece. **– disse amargurada.

**– É a verdade.** – Alex ergueu seu queixo para que a olhasse nos olhos.

**– Precisamos sair daqui.** – quebrou o encanto dos olhares.

**– Eu-**

**– Alex, por favor!** – exaltou-se virando-lhe as costas.

**– Espere. –** implorou, tocando a cintura dela.

Piper virou até que seus seios tocassem os de Alex, ágil, a morena segurou-a e Piper entrelaçou as pernas em seus quadris. Ela ergueu o braço e passou-o sobre os ombros, erguendo a cabeça até Alex que estremeceu.

**– Droga!** – Alex parecia relutante e furiosa, como se a beijasse seria a ultima coisa que quisesse fazer. E então seus lábios se tocaram novamente.

**– Alex?** – Pareceu a voz de _Sylvia_. Alex interrompeu o beijo, sem olhar Piper.

**– Estou aqui.** – Alex sentiu-se irritada, apesar de reconhecer que Sylvia devia estar preocupada.

**– Você está bem? Vai demorar aí? **

**– Estou bem, já estou saindo. Só um minuto. **

**– Ok amor.**

**\- Alex?** – A voz de Piper pareceu um suspiro. Alex beijou sua orelha e depois procurou-lhe os lábios. Nesse momento ouviram a voz de Sylvia chama-la de novo. Alex ficou imóvel, afastou-se de Piper e resmungou pensando em duas maneiras de se livrar da namorada, a mais óbvia era manda-la a merda por estragar seu momento com Piper, que a encarou por um longo momento. Parecia desapontada e embaraçada. Alex resistiu a vontade de tocá-la quando Piper levou a mão a boca dela e traçou com o dedo o contorno de seus lábios como se ainda os tivesse saboreando.

Xxx

Após o ocorrido no banheiro, Piper resolveu ficar longe de Alex, que a procurava com o olhar quase a todo instante. Nicky finalmente chegou à festa acompanhada de.. Lorna! Piper sentiu sua boca cair aos pés. Não era possível, que mundinho pequeno! As duas mulheres foram cumprimenta-la, e Nicky proferiu alguns palavrões ao saber que Lorna e Piper eram amigas, Lorna era professora de Ballet de Maya. As três conversaram por muito tempo, até que Alex se juntou ao trio com a namorada a tira colo. O clima ficou tenso, mas Maya chegou com Flynn para amenizar.

**– Mamãe, queremos pizza e suco! **

**– Eu também quero mamãe.** – Benjamin veio logo atrás, e se pendurou no pescoço de Piper. Sylvia olhou pra Alex com um grande ponto de interrogação na testa. Ela fez questão de ignorar, depois explicaria.

**– Benjamin, cadê o meu beijo homem?** – Nicky solicitou.

**– Aquiiiiiiiiii.** – Soltou o pescoço da 'mãe', se jogando no colo de Nicky.

Maya neste momento notou a presença de Lorna, e lhe sorriu abertamente, mesmo não entendendo a presença dela ali.

**– Você já está pronta para ser mãe, Nicky.** – Cutucou Alex.

**– E você também. O que acha disso Sylvia? **

**– Já conversamos sobre, não é amor?** – Sylvia por algum motivo adorou o comentário de Nicky. Alex não soube o que dizer, não esperava que Nicky lhe respondesse algo do tipo.

**– Então, vocês querem pizza?** – Piper deu um jeito de sair dali o mais rápido possível, aquela conversa estava tomando um rumo desnecessário.

**– Queremos! **– Disseram.

**– Ok, vamos lá.** – Piper arrancou na frente.

Nicky recebeu um olhar carregado de ira da irmã.

Passado quase três horas de festa, todos os convidados se reuniram no salão para cantarem o ''Happy Birthday''. A cabeça de Piper estava ao ponto de explodir, deu graças a Deus por não baterem palmas. Benjamin era o único a bater palminhas, pra logo depois assoprar a velinha de quatro anos. Alex se posicionou atrás dela, e lhe deu um beijo na nuca. Estava tudo escuro, ninguém notara nada, nem mesmo Nicky que estava ao seu lado segurando a mão de Lorna.

**– Você quer parar?** – Piper grunhiu baixinho, olhando para ambos os lados.

**– Desculpe, eu não te resisto.** – Cochichou em seu ouvido. As luzes se acenderam e a morena se afastou.

O primeiro pedaço do bolo foi dado à Maya e o segundo para Alex e Piper, Benjamin fez questão de chama-las de ''mamães'' ao entregar o bolo com pedacinhos de frutas. Ambas beijaram seu rostinho ao mesmo tempo, Red pediu ao fotografo que registrasse aquele momento.

A criançada comia o bolo com sorvete, e tomavam leite, ou suco para acompanhar. Não fora servido refrigerante, nem bebida alcóolica. Ordens de Alex. Havia muitas garrafas de leite e suco espalhadas, a festa estava realmente agradável. Vinte minutos depois, estavam todos sentados em suas cadeirinhas. Benjamin com a ajuda de Nicky, e Lorna, abria os seus presentes lendo os cartões que estavam colados dentro, para agradecer em seguida. Benjamin agradecia jogando beijos, totalmente adorável. Em Maya, fez questão de abraça-la. Cada criança recebeu um kit com jogos, almofadas e um peixinho com o nome de Benjamin bordado. Os convidados foram indo embora rapidamente, não sem antes agradecerem. Red mandaria os cartões feitos pelo aniversariante em agradecimento no dia seguinte.

**– Esqueceram a pinata! Que onda.** – Nicky dava risada. **– Ok, quem quer acertá-la? **

**– Estou fora. **– Sylvia disse.

**– Oh, qual é.. vamos lá, será divertido.** – continuou.

**– Nicole, não comece.**

**– Calada, Alexandra! **

Piper adorou ouvir pela primeira vez o nome de Alex. Acabou rindo distraída.

**– O que foi P?** – Nicky lhe cutucou com o braço.

**– Nada. Só lembrei-me de minha infância.** – mentiu.

**– Tia Piper, eu posso tentar?** – Flynn pediu.

**– Claro. **

Nicky o vendou, entregando-lhe um taco na sequência. O pequeno tentou uma, duas, três vezes, e nada.

**– Prontinho, Flynn. Agora é a vez de... Lorna!** – Piper disse com um sorriso parcial.

**– Por que ela?** – ranhetou Nicky.

**– Depois será sua vez..**

**– E se ela acertar?**

**– Nicky, vamos logo. Tenho que voltar ainda hoje.** – Piper impaciente.

**– Ok!**

Lorna tentou, mas também não conseguiu estourar a pinata. Depois foi a vez de Piper, mas não deu em nada, Nicky muito menos.

**– Ok, é sua vez Vause! **

**– Eu acertaria essa pinata até de costas.** – Exibiu-se, tirando os óculos e entregando-os para Sylvia.

**– Ela jura.** – Nicky vendou seus olhos e lhe entregou o taco. **– Não acerte minha cabeça. Você era boa nisso. Okaaaaay, vamos lá. Maya, Benjamin, corram para dentro, e levem Flynn.**

**– Nicky, eu posso ouvi-la. **– Alex ameaçou.

Maya sem entender correu pra dentro com os meninos.

**– Certo! Vá! **– Nicky se afastou.

Todas gritavam ''Olé.'', deixando Alex irritada, quando de repente o taco deslizou de sua mão, acertando a testa de Piper. Foi tudo tão rápido, que a fez perder os sentidos.

**– PUTA MERDA ALEX!** – Nicky ria, e se desesperava ao mesmo tempo.

**– O que?** – Alex tirou a venda dos olhos e viu Piper caída. O medo tomou conta de todo o seu ser. **– Caralho! Piper, vamos acorde..** – suas mãos a sacudiam. **– Pipes.. vamos lá, acorde.**

**– Ela precisa ir ao hospital imediatamente.** – Lorna sugeriu.

**– Mas o que.. Piper?** – Red chegou apavorada. **– O que aconteceu?**

**– Alex, pinata e o taco! Já dá pra senhora presumir, Red.** – Nicky disse, olhando Alex sacudir Piper.

**– Alex! Você precisa tomar cuidado querida.**

**– Lembrarei-me disso depois, agora ela precisa de um médico.** – Alex tremia.

**– Tia, você matou a mamãe? **– Maya se aproximou, com os olhinhos cheios de lágrimas.

**– Não amor, a mamãe está bem.. ela só precisa ir até o hospital.** – Alex pegou Piper no colo, saindo em seguida sem se preocupar com o que ficava para trás, o que _importava_ agora era Piper. Nicky alcançou a irmã depois de correr muito.

**– Vamos, eu levo vocês.** – disse partindo até o carro, abrindo a porta para Alex se sentar com Piper no banco de trás.

**– Rápido, Nicky! **– Alex depositava alguns beijos na cabeleira loira de Piper, pedindo perdão.

XXXXXX

Coitada da Piper!

Alex 1 x Piper 0 :( Até breve!


	11. Chapter 11

Ao dar entrada no hospital, Piper fizera uma radiografia. Estava tudo bem, diga-se de passagem. Só tinha que passar a noite em observação, e teria alta pela manhã. Alex estava aliviada, e ela sentia uma dor de cabeça sem tamanho. Nicky voltou para mansão deixando todos tranquilos. Maya teve dificuldade em dormir, queria ver a mãe. Lorna ligou para Polly contando o pequeno incidente, a mulher queria degolar Alex, mas ao saber que a amiga estava bem, mudou de ideia, teve vontade de passar por cima dela com um trator. No hospital, Alex dormia sentada em uma poltrona, se recusou voltar pra casa, só sairia dali com Piper.

**– Alex.** – Piper sorriu ao vê-la dormir naquela posição, desejou ter o seu celular em mãos para tirar uma foto dela. **– Alex? ALEX! **

**– Oi! **– Deu um pulo. **– Você está bem? Eu vou chamar a enfermeira, espera.**

**– Alex, ei.. Eu estou legal.** – Fez uma careta.

**– Me perdoe! Perdoe-me.. Piper, eu não queria machuca-la. **

**– Estou legal, já disse. Você pode ir pra casa, ficarei bem. **

**– Não! Só sairei daqui com você.**

Alex aproximou-se, tocando a testa de Piper com o dedo.

**– Ai! Alex, não faça isso, por Deus mulher!** – Grunhiu.

**– Pipes, desculpa. Oh.. Droga! **

Alex olhava-a, arrependida.

**– E pare de me pedir desculpas.** – Olhou-a com os olhos semicerrados. – **Só dói quando tocam.**

**– Ok. Foi mal..**

Ficaram se olhando em silencio. Piper deu uma sonora gargalhada.

**– Puta merda, você é ruim demais. Eu poderia ter morrido, sabia? **

**– Não diga isso nem brincando, eu.. eu.. porra, Piper.. Você me assustou.** – Alisou os cabelos dela.

**– Eu não tive muita opção, você sabe.. **– Piper ia sentando com uma certa dificuldade, sua cabeça girava, tudo girava. **– Ai..**

**– Fique deitada.**

**– Ok.. **– deitou novamente. **– Maya está bem?**

**– Ela deve estar me odiando.** – Alex jogou-se na poltrona. – **_'' Tia, você matou a minha mãe?''_** – repetiu as palavras de Maya, com sua voz grossa. **– Não foi exatamente nessa ordem, mas enfim..**

Piper sorriu, encarando Alex.

**– O que? **

**– Nada ué.. Não posso olhar a grande causadora da minha dor de cabeça? **

**– Piper, estou me sentindo tão péssima.**

Ela falou com tanta sinceridade, que Piper se arrependeu.

**– Ei, eu estou tirando uma com a sua cara, Al. **

**– Eu mereço por lhe causar isso.** – Apontou para o curativo em sua testa.

**– Como eu estou? Maya me faria um relatório completo. Como por exemplo: Mamãe, você tem um galo enorme na testa, está tãaaaao roxo, que parece uma berinjela. Está doendo? Deram-te uma injeção e bla bla bla. **– Fechou os olhos por um segundo.

**– Ficou agradável esse galo em sua testa, pra falar a verdade. **– Alex alongou os músculos. **– Não fale em Maya, tenho que me desculpar com ela.**

**– Muito engraçado.** – riu sem vontade. **– Não se preocupe, depois conversarei com ela...** **Alex?**

**– Sim? **

**– Vem deitar aqui comigo, só não me esmague. **

**– A pancada foi tão séria que afetou o seu juízo.**

**– Não acho que seja prudente você dormir aí sentada, aqui tem espaço. **

**– Pipes, você alucina sempre assim? Vou acabar te machucando mais. **

**– Quer calar a boca? Vem logo.** – Deu um tapinha na cama. **– Vem!**

**– Ok. Sua persistência é indiscutível.**

**– Já me disseram isso.** – Alex deitou com receio, ao seu lado. **– Dá pra você relaxar, Alex? **

**– Isso não vai acabar bem.. vou te machucar e me sentir pior.**

**– Puta merda, mereço. **– Piper passou os braços em torno de sua cintura, levantando seus quadris, fazendo-a deitar em cima de sua barriga. **– Agora fique quieta. **

**– Piper..**

**– Quieta Alexandra! **

**– Mais uma. **

**– Eu ouvi isso! **

Alex se aninhou nos braços de Piper com cuidado. Sentia o subir e descer de seu peito, quando ela respirava, podia ouvir a batida de seu coração, calma. Piper lhe fazia cafuné, arranhava seu coro cabeludo, coçava-lhe a cabeça, como era gostosa aquela sensação. Piper inspirava paz, tranquilidade, ela era muito intensa.. Diferente de si.

**– Piper? **

**– Hm?** – Respondeu, sonolenta.

**– Pipeeeeer?** – Alex olhou-a de baixo para cima.

**– O que? **

**– Olha aqui..**

Piper abriu os olhos, fitando-a.

**– Durma bem.** – Deu um beijo em seus lábios.

**– Você também, Al.** – Sorriu docemente. **– Sem me esmagar.** – lembrou, plantando um beijo em sua cabeça.

**– Tarde demais.** – Alex apertou sua cintura, ganhando um beliscão em resposta. Sorriram juntas, logo estavam em silencio dormindo. Uma paz pairou dentro de ambas.

Xxx

**– Mamãe! A mamãe chegou!** – Maya estava no jardim tomando café da manhã com duas empregadas ajudando-a, ao notar a mãe se aproximando, deixou suas panquecas de lado, e correu até ela.

**– Olá meu amor.** – Piper deu um beijo em seus cabelos.

**– Mamãe, está doendo?** – Perguntou, olhando a testa de Piper.

**– Não querida. Não está mais doendo. Pronta pra voltar para casa?**

**– Não.. **

**– Problemas.** – Alex passou por trás de suas costas, cochichando em seu ouvido.

**– Por favor, Alex.** – Balançou a cabeça, reprovando aquele comentário.

**– A vovó disse que podíamos passar o dia na piscina. **– Explicou.

**– Querida, eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia.**

**– Maya, vá aproveitar o dia na piscina. **– Alex ganhou um sorriso cheio de vida da sobrinha. **– Cadê Benjamin? **

**– Ele está de castigo. E Flynn teve que ir embora. **

**– Quem o levou?**

Piper estranhou.

**– A tia Lorna! Ela nos disse que tia Polly pediu que alguém o levasse, porque ele tem a formatura de.. eu esqueci agora o nome. **

**– Tudo bem querida.** – Piper beliscou um pedacinho de panqueca que a menina comia. **– Hm, por que Benjamin está de castigo?**

**– Porque ele foi muito rude com a namorada da tia Alex. **

**– O que aquele diabinho fez dessa vez?** – Alex indagou, sorrindo.

**– Ele disse que você era namorada da mamãe, e que você a beijou.**

O sorriso de Alex se apagou. Sentiu suas pernas ficarem bambas. Agora entendia o motivo de Sylvia não atende-la mais cedo. **_\- Porra! – _**Pensou alto. Precisava dar um jeito naquela situação. Piper mastigava em silêncio, não tinha o que falar. A única coisa que tinha que fazer era pegar Maya e voltar pra casa.

**– Tia eu posso ir agora? Posso mamãe? **

**– Não amor, outro dia viemos e você fica na piscina o tanto que quiser.** – Piper perdeu a fome novamente, se recusou a tomar café no hospital por falta de apetite. Não sabia aonde enfiar a cara, estava tão sem graça. Alex não falava nada, apenas andava de um lado para o outro, atônita.

**– Ah não mamãe.**

**– Maya! Não ouse me desobedecer!** – Piper gritou além do que devia. Alex saiu do seu estado embasbacado e a olhou, nunca a ouviu gritar daquele jeito. As empregadas que estavam retirando a mesa, se apressaram, logo saíram do jardim deixando-as sozinhas.

**– Piper, ela é só uma criança!** – Defendeu-a.

Maya assustada com o grito chorava copiosamente.

**– E minha filha! Quando eu digo não, é não! E seria mais eficaz se você não intervisse quando eu tento educá-la.**

**– Educar é uma coisa, e gritar feito uma desclassificada neurótica, é outra. **

**– Por que é que você não vai cuidar de sua vida, e salvar a porra do seu namoro? Deixa que de minha filha eu mesma cuido.** – Puxou a pequena pelo braço, lançando um olhar gélido a morena.

**– O meu namoro não é problema seu! **– Disse, furiosa.

**– Tem razão, Alex**. – O tom de sua voz indicava ultraje. **– Nada que diz respeito à você, é problema meu.**

Alex sentiu um desconforto ao ouvir aquelas palavras. A Piper alegre, gentil e carinhosa com quem passou a noite no hospital, havia desaparecido. A Piper de agora tinha um olhar amargurado, carregado de ironia, ódio.. Estava irreconhecível.

**– Querida, pare de chorar agora, e se despeça de sua tia. **– Sua vontade era de socar Alex. Por tê-la beijado, por ter entrado em sua vida, por tê-la amado, por ela ter roubado seu coração, por ela ter roubado o seu orgulho, diga-se de passagem.. Enfim, por tudo. **– A mamãe vai esperá-la no carro, tudo bem? **

Maya estava caladinha, com os olhinhos vermelhos causados pelas lágrimas.

**– Tudo bem, mamãe.**

**– Seja breve.** – Piper saiu pisando duro. Antes mesmo de ir até o carro, entrou na casa à procura de Nicky, ou Red, se despediria delas, mas ambas não se encontravam no momento. Agarrou sua bolsa, e marchou até o carro. A vontade de chorar de repente tomou conta de si, mas não choraria, não ali. Entrou no carro e socou o volante com toda força. A batida na porta do carro interrompeu seu momento de fúria.

**– Mamãe? **– Maya chamou, com a voz acanhada.

**– Já estou indo querida. **– O olhar da filha em sua direção era de medo, tristeza. **– Me perdoe meu amor, a mamãe não queria gritar daquele jeito com você.. me perdoa? **

**– Tudo bem mamãe, eu te perdoo. **

**\- Eu te amo, Maya.. me desculpe.** – Deu um beijo em sua cabeça, colocando-a sentada em sua cadeirinha.

**– Desobedeci, desculpa.** – respondeu, tímida.

Piper apenas sorriu.

**– Piper..** – A voz de Alex penetrou em seus ouvidos, como uma música de terror, fazendo seu coração acelerar. Ignorou com pesar, colocando o cinto em Maya.

**– Tudo bem amor?**

**– Tudo mamãe! **

**– Ótimo.** – Fechou a porta, passando por Alex feito um furacão.

**– Piper você quer me escutar?** – Ela se posicionou na frente do carro impedindo que a loira desse mais alguns passos.

**– Quer, por favor, sair da minha frente? **

**– Piper, eu não queria falar daquele jeito, me desculpe..**

**– Olha, estou cansada de suas desculpas, por favor, saia da minha frente.** – Ao tentar passar pela barreira imposta por Alex, a ela a prensou contra o capô do carro.

**– Piper para de ser cabeça dura, porra! Escuta-me** – olhou em seus olhos. **– Eu não quero perder a sua amizade.**

**– Amizade, é? **– Piper olhava-a sem pestanejar.

**– É.. eu não quero brigar com você.** – respondeu, vacilante, se perdendo naqueles olhos azuis.

**– A única coisa que eu quero nesse momento, é que você me solte!** – A ordem solene foi como uma lança de terror. **– E não me procure mais, a menos que o assunto seja sobre Maya. Nada, além disso, entendeu senhorita Vause?**

**– Por que você está agindo assim? Por conta de Sylvia? Piper, eu não lhe prometi um mar de rosas..**

**– VAI SE FODER! **– Empurrou-a para longe. **– E se você ainda estiver parada aí na frente, eu vou passar por cima. **– Entrou no carro batendo a porta. Alex estava com a boca aberta não acreditando em sua audácia. Se não fosse por Maya sentada no banco de trás, teria saído dali igual um piloto de formula um.

Alex sentiu vontade de chutar alguma coisa, como uma adolescente nervosa. Sentia por Piper uma atração muito forte, capaz de ignorar. Mas não queria abrir mão de Sylvia, gostava de sua companhia. Tinham muito em comum, e eram ótimas amantes, não estava pronta para abrir mão dela. Compreendia que estava agindo de forma _egoísta_. Precisava consertar aquele estrago.

Xxx

**– Como você tem a cara de pau de aparecer na minha porta, Alex?** – _Sylvia_ estava com a aparência péssima, seu olho inchado pelo choro lhe davam um ar sombrio.

**– Amor, eu sinto, eu sinto muito.** – Suspirou. **– Posso entrar? **

**– É só isso que você tem a dizer? Sinto muito? **

**– Sylvia, me deixe entrar!** – Perdeu a paciência.

**– Quando é que você vai parar de usar as pessoas?**

Alex empurrou-a para dentro, fechando a porta com um chute.

**– Escuta, eu sei que errei.. de verdade. Mas não significou nada, eu amo você, Sylvia. **

**– E mesmo assim foi capaz de me trair, e olha que eu dei um aviso prévio. Não aceitarei suas desculpas, acabou.**

**– Você não está falando sério.. Eu te amo!** – Berrou a ultima frase. **– Eu errei como qualquer outra porra de ser humano. **

**– Esse tipo de erro é opcional, Alex! Se você me amasse, não teria me traído. **

**– Ouça.. **

**– Vá embora! Eu preciso ficar sozinha, Alex.**

**– Por favor, eu te imploro.. não faz assim.** – Deu um passo a frente. **– Por favor.. me prometa que vai pensar em nós.. prometa!**

**– Eu não sei Alex. Estou muito chateada.. apenas vá. **

**– Você me ama? **

**– Já não sei.. **

**– Ama ou não? **

**– Nesse momento não. Eu amei aquela Alex, amiga, companheira, fiel.. essa Alex que está parada em minha frente, eu desconheço. **

**– Eu só quero mais outra chance, por favor.** – Segurou em suas mãos. **– A última.. **

**– Vá embora Alex. Quando eu estiver melhor, te procurarei para resolvemos isso. Não pense que estou lhe dando uma segunda chance, agora suma daqui. **

**– Se é assim que você quer, por mim tudo bem.** – Saiu de cabeça erguida, não ficaria implorando nada. Não estava em condições, uma vez que sua cabeça estava uma bagunça.

xxx

Ao chegar em seu apartamento com Maya, Piper resolveu que iria tirar férias de todo mundo. Discou o número de Polly e explicou tudo, omitindo a briga com Alex. Ela concordou de imediato, afirmando tomar conta da livraria. Polly achou estranho a princípio, mas ao notar o timbre da voz de Piper, conturbada, dispensou as perguntas. Sabia que essas férias improvisadas a faria bem.

**– Amor, em seu closet tem uma mala se eu não me engano, vá conferir por favor.**

**– Iremos viajar?** – Perguntou, saltitante.

**– Sim docinho.** – Disse, discando o número de sua mãe.

**– Já volto.** – saiu, sorridente.

Piper avisou sua mãe que viajaria com Maya, Vee rápida, logo soube que a filha estava em apuros. Propôs-se a ir junto para ajudar se fosse necessário, mas ela recusou educadamente. Precisava de um tempo sozinha, ou melhor, com Maya sua única e fiel companheira de longa data. Arrumou sua mala, ainda sem saber exatamente para onde ir. Maya sugeriu que fossem à praia.

**– Duas cabeças juntas, pensam bem melhor que uma. **

**– Mas eu pensei sozinha, mamãe.** – Maya ria, tentando mover as sobrancelhas pra cima.

**– Okay espertinha. Iremos à praia! Lhamos a la playa oh oh oh** – Cantou, piscando um olho. Maya se acabava de rir. Como Piper a amava, aquela criança era tudo em sua vida. **– Só eu e você!**

**– Só você e eeeeeeu! **

Sorriram.

**– Perderei minhas aulas, isso é tão legal!** – Maya rodopiou, com um brilho alegre estampado em seu rostinho.

**– Droga, a mamãe não havia pensado nisso.** – Olhou-a, pensativa.

**– Vai ser bom, mamãe. **

**– Hmmm, tem alguém querendo contornar a situação.**

Maya disfarçou, escondendo os bracinhos atrás de seu corpo, arrastando o pé no chão.

– **Certo..** **Já arrumou a sua bagagem? **

**– Nope. Ajuda-me mamãe? **

**– Depende.. **– brincou. **– Se eu ganhar tipo assim, um beijo e um abraço, pode ser, eu disse pode ser, que eu te ajude.**

**– Você vai me ajudar mesmo.** – Pulou no colo de sua mãe, beijando seu rosto todo. **– Agora vamos, mamãe. **

**– Okay, você venceu. **

Depois de uma hora e meia arrumando suas bagagens, estavam prontas. Mãe e filha rumaram à Coney Island, onde aproveitariam a praia, sol e o calor. Ficaram em um hotel simples e bem aconchegante. Maya estava ansiosa para ver o mar, não parava um minuto sequer de tagarelar. Após acomodarem suas coisas no hotel, foram até a praia finalmente. Maya carregava uns brinquedos para brincar na areia, Piper vinha logo atrás trajando um short jeans curto, com uma blusa que deixava seu ombro nu, escondendo um biquíni tomara que caia azul. O dia estava agradável, a praia não estava cheia como antigamente. Deu graças a Deus por isso, odiava ficar entre muitas pessoas.

**– Vem logo mamãe!** – Maya gritou, já sentada na areia.

O sol estava fraquíssimo. Mas isso não impediu que passasse o protetor solar em si, e em sua filha. Enquanto Maya brincava de fazer uns buracos sem muito sucesso na areia, Piper lia umas mensagens de Taystee, Polly, e Vee. Nada importante, ambas queriam apenas saber se chegaram bem. Respondeu como pode, e desligou o celular. Sem tecnologia para estragar suas ''férias'' improvisadas. Arqueou sua máquina digital fotografando as peraltices de Maya. Amava fotografá-la.

**– Mamãe, vem ver meu castelinho. **

**– Já estou vendo, querida. **

**– Não! Vem ver de perto.** – chamou, irritada.

**– Ok.** – Piper levantou-se contra sua vontade. **– Muito bom!** – Comentou, de olho na arte de Maya.

**– Você gostou? **

**– Claro que sim. **

**– Eu gostei também! Mamãe tira o meu short? Quero entrar na água.**

**– Você já sabe, somente no raso.**

**– Eu seeeei..** – Franziu o nariz, enquanto Piper tirava o seu short. – **Obrigada.**

**– De nada.**

Piper pendurou sua máquina no pescoço, caminhando até o mar, ficaria de olho na menina. Morria de medo de lhe acontecer alguma coisa. A água estava geladíssima, Maya estava curtindo como nunca. Em momento algum se importou com a temperatura da água.

**– Vem mamãeeee. **

**– Não querida. E logo você sairá, está muito gelada. **

**– Segura minha mão, quero pular as ondas.**

**– Pipoca está de volta!** – Segurou as duas mãozinhas dela, que pulava feliz, as ondas. **– Você não cansa?** – Já estava impaciente, Maya pulava, e pulava sem parar, fazendo com que o impacto das ondas em seu corpo, espirrasse água por toda parte.

**– Eu não. É tãaaaaaao legal.** – Pulou mais uma vez. Olhando ao redor, viu um homem com uma prancha, ele fazia umas manobras em cima dela. Seus olhinhos brilhavam queria experimentar aquela sensação.** – Mamãe, eu quero ir naquilo.** – Apontou para o homem, que lhe olhou sorrindo dando algumas braçadas na água.

**– Filha, não aponte. E você é pequena demais para encarar uma prancha. **

**– Mamãezinha por favooooor.** – uniu as duas mãozinhas, fazendo uma cara de cachorrinho sem dono.

**– Maya, eu disse não! Vamos voltar, aqui está um pouco além do seu limite.**

**– Ok.**

**– Ei..** – Ouviram uma voz masculina. Piper olhou para trás, encontrando um homem alto, loiro e bem musculoso. Não pode deixar de olhar seus músculos bem delineados e suas coxas musculosas. Seu cabelo na altura dos ombros, e sua barba grande lhe davam um charme _irresistível._

**– Sim? **

**– Escutei a conversa de vocês, por mim não tem problema em deixar sua filha matar a curiosidade dela usando minha garota aqui. **– Balançou a prancha, sorridente.

**– Eu posso mamãe?**

**– Claro que não**.

**– Eu ajudarei ela..? **– Brad prestou atenção na testa roxa dela, faria um comentário fora de hora, quando Piper lhe respondeu:

**– Piper, Piper Chapman.**

**– Senhorita Chapman, pode confiar em mim.**

Brad olhou-a com sinceridade, e ela acabou por confiar em sua palavra. Afinal, o que custava? Maya apenas queria experimentar a sensação de surfar, embora não soubesse muito bem do que se tratava.

**– Tudo bem.**

**– Brad Smith.** – Se apresentou.

**– Cuide de minha filha, Brad. Ficarei aqui de olho.**

**– Deixa comigo! Pronta princesa? **

**– Estou! **

Brad colocou Maya de pé em cima da prancha, com uma mão segurava a prancha e com a outra, a mão dela. Piper aproveitou para fazer alguns cliques da experiência da menina.

**– Como você se sente ai em cima? **– Perguntou, Brad.

**– Me sinto estranha, é legal. **

**– Quer tentar entubar? **

Brincou o homem.

**– O que é isso? **

**– A prancha entra debaixo da onda. **

**– E se eu morrer tio?** – Arregalou os olhinhos azuis, gerando uma risada nele.

**– Você não vai princesa. Eu não deixarei, quer tentar? **

**– Não.** – balançou a cabeça.

**– Certo, certo, estava testando sua coragem.** – Sentou na prancha fazendo com que Maya se sentasse também. **– Agora é só esperar.. **

**– A ondaaaa.** – Maya gritou em desespero, mas relaxou quando a prancha deslizou pra frente, chegando até a areia. **– Isso foi muito legal.**

**– Uau filha! Isso foi demais. Você gostou?**

**– Eu ameeei.** – disse, com os olhinhos brilhando. **– Obrigada Brad.** – abraçou o homem grandalhão, deixando-o meio sem jeito.

**– Agora chega filha. Muito obrigada Brad, foi muito gentil.** – Piper segurou Maya no colo.

**– E você, não quer tentar? **

**– Oh, não.. Obrigada. **

**– Tudo bem, eu tentei.** – Brad a olhou, entrando no mar novamente. **– Tchau princesa. **

**– Tchau.** – Maya sacudiu as mãos.

**– Você é muito aventureira, huh? **

**– Sou.. Ele é bonito não é, mamãe? **

**– Eu não reparei.** – Caminhou até a toalha estendida na areia. **– Vamos tomar um banho e almoçar?**

**– Sim, estou com fome mesmo. **

Depois de almoçarem, Piper decidiu descansar um pouco em seu quarto. Maya logo pegou no sono toda atravessada na cama. Aquela posição parecia tão confortável, que Piper acabou permitindo que ela permanecesse assim. Deitou ao seu lado mexendo em sua franjinha, seus pensamentos voaram até Alex. Sentia-se humilhadíssima. Lágrimas amargas começaram a brotar dos seus olhos. Cerrou os dentes, resistindo a vontade de enterrar o rosto no travesseiro e chorar. Era a hora de superar, Alex nunca lhe prometeu algo, e por mais que doesse essa rejeição, seguiria em frente de cabeça erguida. Alex ficaria em seu passado, embora fosse vê-la em breve, agiria normalmente. Ou tentaria.


	12. Chapter 12

Três dias se passaram voando. Piper gostaria de parar o tempo, suas férias com Maya estavam correndo de vento em popa. Red ligou para saber onde estavam, mas não revelou muita coisa. E por sorte a mulher não insistiu muito, após saber que ambas estavam muito bem e curtindo, se deu por satisfeita. Alex desapareceu, não ligou e muito menos mandou mensagem. No fundo aquilo a deixou chateada, ferindo ainda mais sua ego. De última hora, Piper resolveu ficar mais uns dias em Coney Island. Maya ficou bestificada com a roda gigante, implorando que fossem. Piper morria de medo de altura, mas acabou cedendo quando a menina chateada concordou em não ir. O que custava? Lá em cima, evitou abrir os olhos, Maya ria insistindo para que abrisse e desfrutasse daquela visão maravilhosa. O parque de diversão não era muito grande, mas tinha uma variedade de brinquedos muito bons. Depois da roda gigante, Piper evitou ir a qualquer outro.. apenas Maya aproveitava, provando que seu espirito aventureiro era inquebrável. Entre muitas brincadeiras e alguns doces, a menina dormiu em seus braços. Seu rosto estava sujo de sorvete, seus pés pretos por andar descalça em alguns brinquedos, Piper chegou a conclusão de que havia perdido completamente o juízo. Em sã consciência jamais permitiria que a menina comesse doces e andasse descalça ainda mais em um local publico cheio de germes.

Mas Maya era criança, uma criança que cresceu cercada de regras, sem nunca quebra-las. A sua felicidade era tanta que acabou contagiando Piper, deixando-a explorar o passeio como bem quisesse. Parou para admirar o pôr do sol, era lindo. Um verdadeiro espetáculo deixando o céu alaranjado, com algumas partes roxas, simplesmente incríveis. Maya estava desmaiada em seu colo praticamente, a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, o cabelo todo caído no rosto. Uma gracinha.

**– Aí está a mãe lambendo a cria. **– murmurou Brad, se aproximando.

**– Você sempre chega assim, por trás? **– indagou com o semblante sério.

**– Não é sempre.** – sorriu, emanando simpatia. **– Eu sempre te vejo de costas.**

**– De fato.** – respondeu, fria. **– Desculpe, preciso levá-la. Está ficando tarde.**

**– Quer ajuda?**

**– E quem me garante que você não é um psicopata metido a garanhão? **

**– Puxa, eu me pareço mesmo com um psicopata? Talvez seja a minha barba? **

**– Eu não quero ficar e descobrir. Boa noite Fred!**

**– É Brad. **– cruzou os braços. **– Boa noite Piper, se mudar de ideia estarei aqui parado. **

**– Não mudarei.** – Ajeitou Maya nos braços, caminhando até o hotel. Na ida, dispensou o carro, estava a fim de andar, sentir a brisa gostosa em seu rosto. O que não foi tão apreciada dessa vez, motivo.. Fred ou Brad, tanto faz. Ele era tão gentil que a fazia duvidar de suas reais intenções. Também era muito bonito e.. Gostoso. **_– É isso mesmo? Eu estou achando aquele babaca gostoso? _**– Pensou, sacudindo a cabeça e apertando os passos.

Xxx

Em Manhattan, Alex estava em sua cobertura tomando uma taça de vinho de olho na paisagem. Era tão bela aquela visão. A lua irradiava no céu, tão grande, majestosa. Algumas estrelas lhe faziam companhia enfeitando aquela imensidão escura. Três dias e nada mudou, Sylvia estava cumprindo sua promessa de não lhe dar uma segunda chance e Piper sumiu do mapa. _Ligou_ em seu celular com o número _restrito_, mas só caía na caixa de mensagens. O que estava fazendo? Ambas eram duas mulheres maravilhosas, e seu erro acabou deixando-a sem nenhuma das duas. Só podia ser castigo, e que castigo! Nicky viajava com Lorna e Benjamin, estavam em Beverly Hills. O relacionamento das duas estava evoluindo muito rápido. Lorna era muito amável, Nicky o oposto. Deu um gole absorvendo o líquido de sua taça, colocando-a de lado.

_– Preciso sair, ou ficarei louca em casa._ – Discou o número de algumas amigas marcando de se encontrarem em uma boate. Passaria o fim de sua noite bebendo e dançando. Essa noite queria ser livre. Fumou dois cigarros antes de ir se aprontar, a noite seria produtiva na boate NightClube, dispensou o convite para ficar no camarote, queria se misturar e dançar na pista acompanhada, sem restrições. Uma hora depois já estava quase pronta, passou um gloss nos lábios. Seu taxi havia chegado e esperava-a na portaria, deu uma ultima olhada em seu look. Trajava uma calça skinny barby preta, com uma blusa Karl Who by _Karl Lagerfeld_, finalizou calçando seu inseparável coturno.

Uma fila enorme se concentrava em frente da boate, aquilo irritou-a profundamente. Odiava perder tempo em filas, tempo é dinheiro, por falar nisso, se aproximou de uns dois seguranças falando algo em seus ouvidos. Dois minutos depois, já estava adentrando. Nada melhor do que ter contatos, bons contatos. Sorriu triunfante.

**– Ei mami! **

**– Ei. **– Alex abraçou Flaca, com empolgação.

**– Até que enfim, você se perdeu dentro das calças de alguém?**

Afastaram-se.

**– Imagina! Cadê as meninas? Porra, estou louca pra me acabar naquela pista.**

Caminharam por um corredor exclusivo, que as levariam até o camarote.

**– Estão todas esperando por você. Não se preocupe, não precisa ficar lá dentro se não quiser.**

**– E eu não quero, preciso de uma bebida bem forte. **

**– Problemas..**

**– Exatamente.**

Riam juntas, adentrando o camarote. O local era muito sofisticado, havia um sofá de couro maravilhoso na cor bege. As luzes eram neutras, deixando o ambiente leve. Alguns garçons transitavam com bebidas em suas bandejas, Alex logo agarrou um Martini virando de uma só vez. O gosto do álcool queimando em sua garganta, a fez tossir levemente fazendo uma careta. As meninas estavam sentadas no sofá em uma conversa animada, ninguém notara sua presença até então. Parou diante delas, arranhando a garganta.

**– Hey chicas latinas.** – saudou.

**– Ei _mamasa_! Demorou, hein? **– Maritza levantou cumprimentando-a com alguns beijinhos, as outras mulheres seguiram seu gesto. No sofá, havia duas garotas que Alex não conhecia ainda, uma delas era oriental, usava um vestido vermelho, que a deixava com a cara do proibido. Era realmente uma linda mulher, sem exageros. Já a outra era apenas uma garota comum, mas muito simpática. Lembrava muito Selena Gomez.

**– Eu vim apenas cumprimenta-las. Se precisarem de mim, sabem onde me encontrar.** – soltou uma piscadela, olhando diretamente pra garota oriental, que arqueou uma sobrancelha sorrindo.

O segundo piso da boate, estava totalmente agitado, algumas pessoas dançavam no meio da pista, uns bebiam em um canto mais afastado, e outras se curvavam diante de seus parceiros para falarem em seus ouvidos, pois a alta música eletrônica dificultava qualquer tipo de diálogo. Duas vodkas Balkan e dois spirit mais tarde, uma Alex alterada dançava livre, leve e solta na pista. A batida da musica eletrônica fazia com que seu corpo criasse vida própria, jogava os braços pra cima cantando alguns trechos quando a musica era conhecida, não se importou quando dois homens se aproximaram encaixando-a no meio de sua dança sensual, era como se fosse um sanduíche humano, seu corpo suava, mas não parava de dançar. A mão do moreno tentou subir sua blusa, mas alguém interrompeu seus planos. Alex não acreditou quando a garota dos olhos puxados se meteu no meio de sua dança com os rapazes, puxando-a para longe dali.

**– O que você tá fazendo garota?** – cochichou em seu ouvido

**– Te livrando de dois tarados. E meu nome é Meiko, a propósito. **

**– Salvadora! **

**– Meu Deus, você é fraca pra bebidas né? Vamos tomar uma água, Alex. **

**– Não preciso de babá baby, já sou bem crescidinha. **

**– Notável!** – Meiko saiu empurrando as pessoas que atrapalhavam o caminho até o bar, segurando Alex pelo pulso. **– Uma água bem gelada, por gentileza.** – Pediu ao barman.

**– Então Mulan** – Alex sentou-se ao seu lado**. –, eu só aceito ser puxada assim por uma mulher quando estamos a caminho de sua cama.**

**– Eu não precisaria de muito se quisesse te levar pra cama, Alex.** – Lhe entregou a água. **– Tome.**

**– Tá me chamando de fácil?** – Bebericou a água, ajeitando os óculos no lugar.

**– De modo algum. **

**– Essa não é a resposta certa.**

**– Tome logo essa água. **

**– Você é muito mandona.. me lembra..** – Virou a água de uma vez, com ela engolindo o nome de Piper.

**– Só estou te ajudando. E acho melhor você encerrar sua noite, ou entrará em coma alcóolico. **

**– Estou falando normalmente e nem soluçando estou.**

**– Você precisa ir pra casa. Não fala nada com nada.**

**– Só se você me acompanhar.** – Encarou seus olhos.

**– Se isso te faz sair daqui, sem problemas. **

**– Maravilhoso. Nunca foi tão fácil antes.. **

**– Isso não quer dizer que eu vá transar com você. Prefiro um pênis grande de um homem bem másculo, entrando na minha vagina.** – Alex arregalou os olhos, abrindo a boca sem emitir som**. – Agora vamos logo, você está horrível.**

Alex sentiu o rosto se incendiar.

**– Nunca tomei um fora tão feio.. **

Meiko sacudiu a cabeça, rindo alto. Alex era uma figura. No caminho encontraram Flaca se agarrando com um carinha bem esquisito. Assim que as viu, se aproximou e se despediu após Meiko explicar o porquê de levar Alex pra casa.

Encontrar o apartamento de Alex não foi tão complicado quanto parecia. Ela já não aguentava mais ser chamada de Piper durante o trajeto todo, quem seria ela? Ficou se perguntando enquanto dirigia e desviava das garras da morena.. Por muito pouco não deu umas bofetadas nela, que apalpava suas coxas. No condomínio, Meiko com toda calma do mundo esperou o elevador chegar, mas por outro lado parecia que o desgraçado estava na puta que pariu. Alex estava sentada no chão, mal se aguentava de pé. Finalmente o cubículo abriu as portas emitindo um barulhinho chato. Teve que arrastar a mulher para dentro dele.

**– E pelo visto você é alguma herdeira..** – ajeitou os cabelos de Alex.

**– Você ainda não notou que eu sou a Paris Hilton, Mulan? **

**– Claro que notei.** – O tom de sua voz era pura ironia. **– Ambas não tem o cérebro, aliás, tem e não usam. Meu nome é Meiko, porra.**

**– Eu vou vomitar..**

Alex deu uma tossida bem teatral.

**\- NÃO! Aqui não. **– Meiko, apertava os botões do sexto andar**. – Qual é o seu andar?**

**– Não sei.. **– Alex fechou os olhos, cochilando.

**– Alex! Acorda..** – sacudiu-a**.** **– Infeliz!**

**– Para de escândalo. Moro no sétimo andar.**

**– E por que não me disse antes? **– Apertou mais um andar.

**– Estou com preguiça de sair daqui, tá tão bom.**

Meiko batia o pé no mármore do elevador entediada. Não estava em seus planos socorrer uma bêbada dissimulada naquela noite. Deu uma olhada no relógio em seu celular, já se passavam das 3h15 da madrugada. Um tranco no elevador sacudiu seus corpos, para abrir as portas em seguida. **– Meu Deus, vamos sair daqui. **– Levantou Alex como pode. **– Morrer em um elevador com uma mulher embriagada seria o cumulo. **

**– A Piper chegou?** – perguntou Alex.

**– Não sei, pode ser que sim, espero que ela não seja sua namorada.. Não estou a fim de explicar nada hoje. Ai! Você é bem pesadinha..** – soltou-a, fazendo com que levasse uma queda.

**– Ow! **– Alex gemeu de dor.

**– Aguente firme, já irei ajudá-la de novo.** – Abriu a porta do apartamento. **– Uau! Você mora bem. **– Em uma rápida olhada no local, notara que Alex era rica. **– Vamos.** – Conduziu-a até um dos sofás. A sala do apartamento era dividida em duas, um jogo de sofá de frente para a vidraçaria acabou sendo a sua parte favorita, era tão sofisticado. Do outro lado havia uma mesa de bilhar com cinco poltronas nas laterais. Notou que a TV era um sky motion, onde teria que apertar algum controle que a faria descer do teto. Será que Alex morava sozinha? O apartamento era gigantesco.

Um latido chamou sua atenção, o pequeno cachorrinho de pelagem marrom latia mostrando os dentinhos afiados. Não entendia muito bem de raças caninas, mas arriscou que era um filhote de labrador.

**– Piper..** – Chamou Alex, outra vez.

**– Essa é Piper?** – Meiko apontou o cachorrinho.

**– Ela fugiu.. **

**– Com certeza não é você, amiguinho. **– olhou o nome gravado em sua coleira. **– Luminor! Seja um bom garoto e não me ataque. E Alex, mil desculpas, mas não te darei um banho. O máximo que farei por você, é colocá-la na cama. Preciso ir embora.**

**– Ok!**

De olhos fechados, com uma almofada entre as pernas, Alex cochilou rapidamente. Meiko olhou-a de soslaio.

**– Se bem que aí, você me parece bem confortável.** – Apertou o queixo pensativa. **– É, você pode dormir aí.** – Caminhou pela sala à procura de uma caneta e um papel, logo encontrou um bloco de notas na sala de jogos, estava em cima da mesa de bilhar, haviam uns números marcados, pontuações talvez. Anotou seu número no papel branco, e escreveu um pequeno texto esclarecendo tudo. Alex dormia profundamente no sofá e Luminor acompanhava-a. Deixou o papel em cima da mesa no meio da sala.

**– Preciso ir! Gostaria de ficar e ver sua ressaca, mas.. Não abandono meu leito por nada.** – Luminor olhava-a de rabo de olho, logo fechou os olhos. **– Esse cachorro é uma piada.** – Se aproximou da porta, e ao sair bateu bem forte para trancá-la.

Xxx

**– Bom dia mamãe.**

Maya se espreguiçava abrindo os braços.

**– Muito bom dia, Maya!** – Piper respondeu, ainda de olhos fechados.

**– Você tá dormindo ainda mamãe?**

**– Mais ou menos.**

**– Então você é sonâmbula como a tia Taystee? Mamãe?** – Abriu as pálpebras de Piper com as pontinhas dos dedos. **– Você tá me vendo ou não?**

**– Querida, eu não estou enxergando nada.** – abriu um sorriso largo. Maya era tão espontânea, e divertida.

**– Abre os olhos mamãe.** – solicitou, emburrada, deitando em seu peito.

**– Abri meu amor, e agora só enxergo sua cabeleira. **

**– Eu tô com fome e com saudade de casa. **

**– Voltaremos hoje, que tal? **

**– Mesmão?** – Levantou a cabeça, olhando sua mãe.

**– Mesmão! Agora temos que levantar, arrumar as coisas e tomar café, daí então partiremos para casa.**

**– Eba!** – rolou na cama. **\- E podemos ver o Benjamin? **

**– Primeiro vamos nos concentrar aqui, certo?** – Amarrou o cabelo ao sentar na cama, cruzando as pernas.

**– Certo!** – Saiu correndo até o banheiro. **– Preciso fazer tubarão mama. **

**– Jura filha? A mama ficou cem por cento feliz em saber.** – Jogou os braços pro ar. **– Irei arrumar as nossas malas, não demore e lave as mãos quando terminar. **

Mexendo em seu celular enquanto arrumava as malas, Piper encontrou duas chamadas perdidas, o numero era restrito. A primeira pessoa em quem pensou foi Alex. Apertou com toda força o aparelho, controlando sua vontade de jogá-lo longe. Buscou o ar com toda força dando um longo suspiro. O que Alex pretendia? Usá-la como bem quisesse e depois descarta-la como se fosse um brinquedo velho sem mais utilidade? Por mais que a adorasse com todo o seu coração, não se prestaria a este papel. Jamais aceitaria ser a segunda opção de alguém.

**– Mamãe? **

**– Oi, amor?** – Piper virou a metade do corpo, olhando Maya parada na porta do banheiro. **– O que foi? **

**– Por que tá saindo água de dentro da minha boca? Tenho uma torneirinha?** – Pressionou os pequenos lábios juntos com força.

**– Como assim, querida?** – Levantou num impulso.

**– Eu soltei muita água pela boca.** – Mal acabou de falar e vomitou no chão. Era somente água, mas Piper entrou em desespero, sem alarmar a assustada menina que chorava com muito medo.

**– Meu amor, vai ficar tudo bem. Iremos ir até o hospital.** – Tirou o pijama, vestindo uma blusa do avesso sem notar.

**– Eu não quero mamãe, por favor. **

**– Querida, você quer parar de soltar a água pela boca? **– Suspendeu a calça procurando sua bolsa e as chaves do carro, jogou em cima da cama após encontrar.

**– Quero.** – Maya fungava e voltava a chorar.

**– Então temos que ir ao hospital, eles fechará sua torneirinha. Ok?** – Entrou no banheiro jogando uma água no rosto, com uma das mãos alcançou a escova de dente escovando-os rapidamente.

**– Vai doer? **

**– Não meu doce, não vai.** – Cuspiu todo o creme dental, enxugando a boca. Maya queixava-se prendendo a respiração, a pobrezinha estava com muito medo. **– Querida, não segure.. Deixe sair.** – Fazendo círculos em suas costas, Piper acalmava a criança. **– Tudo bem, ok? Agora vamos. **

Dirigiu o mais rápido possível até chegar ao hospital. Maya estava febril e vomitando, como nunca tivera isso antes, Piper estava muito angustiada, mas para a segurança da filha, tratou logo de se acalmar, ou então pioraria tudo. No hospital, Maya estava com o corpo mole, não queria sair do colo de Piper, que não contestou quanto à isso. Os vômitos cessaram um pouco, Piper tentava sem sucesso animar Maya enquanto aguardavam o médico atende-las. Uma enfermeira muito simpática acompanhou mãe e filha até o consultório, abrindo a porta facilitando para Piper que segurava Maya e sua bolsa. Ao entrar no pequeno consultório, sentiu o sangue de seu corpo se concentrando totalmente em seu rosto. Não era possível.

**– Qual o problema dessa princesa?** – Aquela voz rouca tão cheia de si tomou conta de tudo.


	13. Chapter 13

Um patinho laranja enfeitava o estetoscópio que descansava por cima de seu jaleco branco. O cabelo estava preso em um elástico, mas alguns fios estavam soltos, modelando o seu rosto. Brad era um homem de feições forte, com o mesmo sorriso, esse nunca mudava. Era o tipo de pessoa que sorria com o olhar, que por sinal era lindos, tão azuis. Piper sentou com a filha no colo, enquanto descrevia os seus sintomas.

**– Você não precisa se preocupar. **– Brad tinha um tom profissional. **– É só uma virose. **

**– Como você pode concluir se nem a examinou?**

**– De acordo com os sintomas, é uma virose.** – Afastou sua cadeira, caminhando até a maca removendo o lençol descartável substituindo por um novo. **– Pode sentá-la na maca.** – Solicitou, de costas.

Piper deixou a bolsa na cadeira antes de levantar com a menina nos braços. Maya resmungou quando foi colocada na maca, puxou a blusa dela com medo de ser abandonada ali, com o médico, que até ontem era um surfista descolado.

**– Mamãe, não!** – Jogou os braços, pedindo colo.

**– Querida, você precisa ser examinada. **– Piper ajeitou sua franja.

**– Hey princesa.** – Brad apoiou as mãos na maca, olhando-a com aquele sorriso encantador de sempre. **– Eu só vou examiná-la! Não vai doer nadinha. **

**– Ouviu amor? Sem dor!**

Piper se afastou.

Com o estetoscópio subindo pelas costas de Maya, Brad pediu calmamente para que ela respirasse fundo, e assim o fez. Sua respiração estava normal. A única preocupação era a febre, mas com um remédio, ela diminuiria em menos de 24horas. **– Agora abra a boca bem grandão e estire a língua pra fora, tudo bem? **

**\- Tudo.** – Maya abriu a boca, rolando os olhinhos até Piper.

**– Muito bom! Que linguão grande!** – Com o glossocátoco, Brad examinava sua garganta. Finalizou jogando o palitinho no lixo ao lado da maca**. – Como havia dito antes, Maya está com uma pequena virose. Não se preocupe, é normal entre crianças nessa faixa etária. Ela está com febre, mas passarei um remédio para baixá-la. Em média, a virose dura em torno de sete à dez dias. **– Explicou, olhando Piper nos olhos. **– A febre pode durar até amanhã, ou até hoje de noite. Se ela vier a se queixar de dores no corpo, repouso por dois dias, após, pode leva-la para tomar um ar puro, eu sugiro um parque, evite playgrounds e brinquedos fechados. **

**– E ela pode se alimentar normalmente?** – Indagou pegando Maya no colo, sentando na cadeira novamente.

**– Eu sugiro que a deixe bastante hidratada com líquidos, água de cocô é muito bom, o seu organismo se livrará desse vírus em poucos dias. Tenho certeza que você dará conta, Chapman.** – Deu uma risada, ao anotar algo que Piper não conseguiu identificar. **– Só procure ter calma em situações do tipo, ou você assustará sua filha.**

**– Você quer dizer que eu sou uma mãe desesperada? Eu chamo isso de preocupação. **

**– Sua preocupação é conturbadora, diria.** – Estendeu-lhe a receita com alguns remédios prescritos.

**– Chame como quiser.** – Puxou com força o papel.

**– Perdão, mas sua preocupação não tem permitido que você vestisse sua blusa corretamente.** – Observou. **– Do avesso.** – Tratou de explicar, ao notar a fúria em seu olhar.

**– Você é bem observador, não? **– Levantou-se.

**– Só observo mulheres interessantes que tratam dos filhos com prioridade, vestindo blusas do avesso. **

**– Obrigada pelo atendimento, doutor Fred.** – Deu-lhe as costas, ignorando sua tentativa mal-acabada de flertar com ela. Andou rapidamente até a porta, mas parou ao ouvir o comentário do médico.

**– Você além de preocupada é esquecida.** – Brad sorriu, relaxando os ombros.

**\- Como é?**

Piper virou bruscamente.

**– Sua bolsa, senhorita Chapman.** – apontou para cadeira. **– E meu nome é Brad, mas Fred tem me agradado. **

**– Tanto faz.** – puxou a bolsa da cadeira.

**– Você teria um tempo?** – resolveu arriscar.

**– Não, não tenho. Preciso voltar pra casa ainda hoje e tenho uma criança com uma maldita virose para cuidar. **– explodiu.

**– Esse tempo não seria hoje, muito menos agora.** – mordeu o lábio, disfarçando o nervosismo.

**– E como você presume que eu não sou casada? **

**– Um homem em sã consciência não permitiria que sua linda esposa andasse sem um anel de compromisso.**.

**– Uau, o doutor sempre canta as mães de seus pacientes?** – sorriu da forma mais debochada possível.

**– Você foi a mais interessante delas.** – Disse com a voz calma. Puxando o seu cartão. **– Tome.** – Estendeu-o à Maya, que escutava o diálogo dos dois quietinha mordendo a pontinha do dedo. **– O entregue à mamãe quando você se sentir melhor, tudo bem princesa? **

**– Tudo.** – Maya respondeu, olhando o cartão do médico com atenção.

**– Quanta audácia.** – Piper caminhou até a porta do consultório.

**– Me avise quando Maya melhorar.** – Pediu, preocupado.

**– Não conte com isso.** – Saiu bufando alto, deixando um Brad encantado para trás.

Ao sair do hospital passou na farmácia. Maya ainda estava com o corpo quente. Após tomar o remédio para diminuir a febre, dormiu na cama do hotel. Piper ajeitava as coisas de qualquer jeito, pois queria voltar o mais rápido para o Queens. Guardou o cartão de Brad dentro de sua bolsa, evitando pensar muito no médico. Fechou a cota do hotel e com a ajuda de dois funcionários, desceu suas malas até o carro. A menina ainda dormia, Piper deu um beijo em sua cabeça passando o cinto de segurança por cima de seus ombrinhos. Agradeceu aos jovens e seguiu viagem. Parou em um comércio, Maya reclamava de fome, com muita cautela, Piper lhe comprou um suco de limão natural e biscoitos de água e sal. O transito estava bem razoável, demoraram menos do que o esperado. Já em casa por volta de uma e meia da tarde, ligou para Red e Vee deixando-as informadas sobre a virose de Maya. Ambas se alarmaram da mesma forma, Piper tratou imediatamente de tranquiliza-las dizendo que a menina estava melhor e dormindo. Depois de um banho demorado, seu estomago reclamou de fome, não havia comido nada o dia todo. Preparou uma sopa com poucos legumes, assim Maya comeria também.

Xxx

Alex acordou com Luminor lambendo sua boca e seu nariz. Não se lembrava de nada, a última coisa que veio à sua mente foi de dançar sensualmente com dois homens. Sua cabeça latejava de uma forma bruta, dando-lhe a sensação que explodiria a qualquer momento. Arregalou os olhos, estarrecida. Com um pavor enorme, disparou até seu quarto verificando se não havia alguém por ali, sorriu levando a mão ao peito quando avistou sua cama devidamente arrumada. Olhou os três quartos de hóspedes para conferir se estava tudo em ordem. Voltou até a sala encontrando um bilhete de Meiko, mandou uma mensagem agradecendo por ela tê-la salvado de sua insanidade pós-álcool. Afagou o focinho de Luminor, seguindo para o banheiro. Almoçaria com sua avó, precisavam resolver uns assuntos das novas propagandas da empresa.

Olhando seu rosto no espelho ao se maquiar, lembrou-se de sua mãe, estava cada dia mais parecida com ela. Lamentou-se profundamente, sua mãe não a amava por ser filha de um baterista fodido, muitas vezes jogava em sua cara que ela era um erro de uma noite rendida a drogas e álcool. Quando conheceu o pai de seus irmãos, ele fora gentil com ela, tratando-a como filha, e Red, logo passou a chamá-la de neta. A ruiva foi a única que a amou com todo o seu coração. Foi a mais mimada dentre seus irmãos. Seus olhos estavam tão tristes, sentia falta dos dias bons. Afastou os pensamentos e terminou de se arrumar. Quando pronta, ligou para mansão de sua avó confirmando o almoço. Fumou um cigarro ao dirigir, pensou em Piper de repente, estava com saudade de seu sorriso, de seu olhar.. Estava fodida. Sylvia não lhe procurou mais, também _não fez questão de ir atrás_, deu por acabado o seu relacionamento, considerando-se solteira desde então. No jardim, Red lia algo distraída em seu ipad, não notou a presença de Alex.

**– Bom dia, flor do dia.** – Alex zombou, dando um beijo nos cabelos dela.

**– Não beije meu cabelo, querida.** – respondeu sem olhá-la.

**– Desculpe.** – sentou, depositando sua bolsa no chão. **– O que iremos almoçar? **

**– Frutos do mar, querida**. – Desligou o ipad. **– Você está de ressaca.** – concluiu.

**– Vovó.. você é incrível. **

**– Não queria, mas vou concordar. Aposto que Sylvia não lhe deu uma segunda chance.**

**– Bem.. não.** – tirou os óculos, esfregando os olhos. **– E também não vou insistir, não sou disso. **

**– Não vamos falar de seus relacionamentos, dão canseira.** – soltou uma risadinha**. – Agora vamos ao trabalho.. e meu bem, sua maquiagem deu uma borrada.**

**– Dá-lhe Red!** – Alex desviou dos tapas da russa.

Discutiram os dados da empresa e sobre as novas propagandas. As empresas de exportação de sua família eram as mais renomadas, tanto nos EUA, quanto na Rússia. Alex e Nicky eram ótimas profissionais, deixando a avó cheia de orgulho. Sabiam como ninguém separar o profissional do pessoal, era praticamente outras pessoas quando se tratavam dos negócios. Pausaram para almoçarem, entrando em assuntos amenos. Ao retornarem, foram interrompidas por uma das criadas que corria com o telefone nas mãos. Era Piper. O simples fato de ouvir seu nome, já deixava Alex agitada, gostaria muito de poder vê-la, sentir sua fragrância suave.. A notícia da virose de Maya acabou com o clima da pequena reunião entre avó e neta. Red já se preparava para ir até Queens, mas Piper lhe garantiu que Maya estava melhor. Deixaria para visita-la no dia seguinte. Alex queria visita-la, mas, não sabia como sair sem que Red desconfiasse. Seu celular tocou, atendeu e era Flaca. Conversaram por uns três minutos, encontrou sua desculpa perfeita para ir embora.

**– Bom, continuaremos em breve, já adiantamos muito por hoje.**

**– Tudo bem querida.** – Red concordou, beijando o rosto dela.

**– Agora preciso ir. Terei visitas em casa.** – Pegou a bolsa.

**– Aposto que terá.** – murmurou, desconfiada.

**– Te amo, vermelhinha.** – Deu uma corridinha, pois Red lhe daria uns bons tabefes. Passou em uma loja de bichos de pelúcia, comprando uma elefantinho com a roupa de bailarina. Maya iria adorar, pensou. Pediu em oração para que Piper não a expulsasse de seu apartamento, uma vez que ela não queria vê-la nem pintada de ouro.

Xx

**– Querida, você tem que comer. **– Piper insistia.

**– Mas eu não quero, estou sem fome.**

**– Amor, por favor. Eu darei em sua boca, pode ser? **

**\- Não mamãe! Quero colo!** – pediu, dengosa.

**– Ok filha. Mamãe levará você ao hospital.** – mentiu.

**– Por que? **

**– Porque você não quer comer.** – A campainha tocou, interrompendo a conversa. **– Fique ai sentadinha, que a mamãe já volta.** – Soltou os talheres sob a mesa, a campainha tocou mais uma vez. **– Já vai!** – Gritou se aproximando da porta, ao abrir a surpresa. **– Alex? **

**– Oi!** – Disse tímida. Piper olhava-a sem entender o porquê de sua visita. Explicaria, mas acabou se perdendo no corpo da loira. Ela vestia uma blusinha de seda vermelha, e estava sem sutiã. Sua pele estava bronzeada e seus cabelos maiores, a franja caia diretamente do lado direito de seu rosto, estava tão linda. Apertou a elefantinho como se quisesse diminuir a vontade de abraça-la. Seu olhar caiu pra suas pernas torneadas num micro shortinho do mesmo tecido da blusinha, só mudou a cor, era branco.

**– E então? **– Piper fechou a cara, não havia nenhum sinal de gracejo em seu rosto.

**– Eu vim visitar Maya, estava com Red quando você ligou.** – Disse rapidamente, sem pausas.

**– Entre. **– Coçou o pescoço, escondendo o nervosismo. **– Maya está na cozinha. **– Alex entrou, meio acuada. Piper esperou alguns minutos antes de seguir até a cozinha.

**– Maya?**

Alex escondeu o rosto atrás do bicho de pelúcia.

**– Tiaaaaaaaaaaa!** – sacudiu as mãos. **– É minha?** – Perguntou se referindo ao bichinho de pelúcia.

**– Sim, é sua.** – Alex confirmou balançando a cabeça, beijando o rosto rosado da pequena. **– Como a menina mais linda do mundo está?**

**– Estou bem e sem fome.** – a olhou, sorrindo. **– Mamãe, olha! A Cleo é bailarina.** – Agitou a elefantinho, ao nomeá-la.

**– Uau! A Cleo é muito linda.. Agradeceu pelo presente?** – Piper sentou em cima do balcão.

**– Obrigada tia! **

Maya a abraçou, eufórica.

**– De nada, baby. E então, você não vai comer?** – Olhou as pernas de Piper disfarçadamente.

**– Eu não quero. **

**– Ela não quer!**

Piper estava chateada.

**– Maya, se você não comer nada, terá de voltar ao hospital, onde ficará tomando injeção na veia. É isso que você quer?** – Manteve sua voz mais firme possível.

**– Não..** – choramingou.

**– Então vamos comer, sim? **

**– Sim. **

**– Wow! Você é boa com as crianças, pelo menos.** – Piper comentou.

**– Francamente, Piper?** – Franziu a testa.

**– Foi só um comentário. **

**– Se quer discutir isso, faremos depois que Maya comer.** – mergulhou a colher na sopa. **– Pronta, baby?**

**– Siiiim.** – Maya abriu a boca e Alex lhe deu a sopa, repetindo os gestos até acabar. Piper estava calada, mas sorria quando Maya prendia a colher entre os dentes, fazendo brincadeiras.

**– Quero suco, tia Alex. **

**– Aqui..** – Puxou o canudinho do copo quase o arrancando fora, Maya deu uma risada gostosa. **– A tia não está acostumada com canudinhos. **– Deu de ombros.** – Você gostou de passear com a mamãe?** – Questionou, ensaiando uma cara de desinteresse.

**– Sim. Eu brinquei bastante na praia. **

**– Hm, praia?** – Olhou Piper, como se perguntasse a ela.

**– É tia, e eu brinquei com o tio Brad na _plancha_. **

**– Prancha, Maya. **– Reparou Piper, pela primeira vez participando da conversa.

**– Prancha.** – repetiu. **– E ele era tão legal, a mamãe não quis ir. Depois eu brinquei na roda gigante e tomei sorvete. **

**– Quem é Brad?** – Alex perguntou, controlando a vontade de levantar e sacudir Piper.

**– Ele é médico, tia. E me examinou sem fazer dodói. A mamãe vai ligar pra** **ele. O tio Brad me deu um cartãozinho com seu número.**

Maya disparou a contar tudo.

**– Maya, vá escovar os dentes.** – Piper, interviu.

**– Tá bom mamãe.** – Alex ajudou-a descer da banqueta.

**– Já volto.**

**– Querida, espere na sala. **– Solicitou Alex.

**– Okay! **– Saiu puxando as orelhas de Cleo.

Alex deu uma olhada pela cozinha.

**– Brad, né?**

**– Alex, você vai demorar com sua visita? Estou bem cansada e pretendo dormir um pouco.** – Desceu da bancada, colocando as louças dentro da pia.

**– Ele é seu namorado? **

**– Por favor!** – respondeu, de costas. **– Meu bebê está doente, e, eu estou muito intranquila quanto a isso. **\- Resolveu lavar as louças sem colocá-las na máquina, com o escovão ia esfregando as peças. **– E eu não lhe devo explicações nenhuma!**

**– Nosso bebê está doente, Piper! **– Deu um murro no mármore da pia.

Piper assustou-se e soltou um copo, o mesmo havia se quebrado ao chocar-se com o fundo da pia. _Nosso bebê.. nosso._ Sentiu suas estruturas se abalarem.

**– Cadê o cartão dele?** – Alex passou as mãos pelos cabelos, num gesto exasperado.

**– Se interessou, querida?**

Olhavam-se aturdias.

**– Piper, eu vou ter que descobrir sozinha quem é esse idiota? **

**– Boa sorte, Alex. Agora eu preciso terminar aqui. **– Pegou os cacos de vidro com acautelamento para não cortar a mão, jogou no lixo sem se importar com o transtorno da morena.

**– Quer parar de me afrontar?** – Olhava seus movimentos, batendo o pé no chão. **– Pipes..**

**– Dá um tempo, Alexandra!** – Gritou com toda a raiva do mundo. **– Até ontem você não estava preocupada comigo, ok? **

**– Isso é mentira! Eu liguei pra você, só dava caixa postal. **

**– Então o seu modo de se preocupar com as pessoas é pegar a porra do celular e ligar restrito?** – Riu perplexa. **– Você é uma puta egoísta, Alex! Aposto que tomou um pé na bunda da sua namorada. Porque é assim, não é? Ela te expulsa, e você vem se consolar nos meus braços. Só que meu bem, isso acabou! Já passei por isso uma vez, e não deixarei que você Alex Vause, faça comigo o mesmo que o idiota do seu irmão fez. **

**– Piper eu jamais faria algo parecido com você, jamais.** – Segurava a vontade de chorar. A ideia de Piper saindo com alguém, despedaçava seu coração, Piper era.. sua.

**– Você é maluca, Alex! Estamos estabelecendo um precedente aqui ou você está apenas tentando me convencer de que tem a porra de um coração? Se for isso, então meu amor, dê o fora daqui. **

**– Diga novamente..** – Alex não se abalou, se aproximou devagarinho, como uma leoa cercando sua presa.

**– Diga novamente?** – perguntou, e observou-a por um longo e irritante momento..

**– Sim.. diga 'meu amor' novamente, Piper.** – A morena requisitou, prendendo o corpo dela entre a pia. Aspirou o cheiro dos seus cabelos. **– Diga!**

**– Alex..** – O toque da mão dela em seu corpo foi leve, mas teve um efeito devastador em seus sentidos.. **– Eu.. eu.. droga! – **Estavam próximas demais**. – Me deixe em paz!** – disse, já sem muita certeza.

**– Não posso.** – fechou os olhos, roçando o nariz em sua pele. **– Necessito ficar perto de você.. Não se afaste novamente.**

**– Mamãe?**

Maya estava parada atrás de Alex.

**– Porra! **– Alex pulou de susto, se distanciando de Piper.

**– Mãe?** – insistiu.

**– Oi bebê.** – Deu um falso sorriso, olhando sua doce e salvadora Maya.

**– O que estavam fazendo?** – seus olhinhos brilhavam em diversão.

**– É.. nós.** – Alex coçou a cabeça, olhando Piper.

**– Nós estávamos conversando, filha.** – ajeitou os cabelos atrás da orelha.

**– Vocês estavam se beijando igual namorado e namorada, mamãe?**

**– Maya! Querida, oh.. Não!** – Pasmada, Piper conseguiu perguntar: **Maya, onde foi que você ouviu isso?**

Alex ria por dentro.

**– Benjamin disse que vocês deram um beijinho na boca.** – sorria mostrando os dentinhos.

**– Baby, você precisa repousar.** – Alex disse de forma ativa. **– Que tal levar a Cleo pra dormir um pouco? Ela passou a noite toda acordada esperando por mim. **

**_– Até ela?!_** – Piper pensou, divertida, embora estivesse com uma cara desconfortável.

**– Vocês vão dormir também?**

Olhou as duas mulheres.

**– Claro amor, agora vá com sua tia.** – Demandou.

**– Está bem. –** Segurou a mão de Alex, ao sair.

No tempo em que Alex foi colocar Maya na cama, Piper arrumou a cozinha. Estranhou a demora da morena, ao chegar à porta do quarto, notou as duas dormindo tranquilamente. Maya dormia em cima de seu estômago, e em cima de suas costas, havia um livro segurado por Alex. Encostou a porta devagar para não acordá-las. Jogou-se no sofá, onde adormeceu minutos depois.


	14. Chapter 14

Alex despertou com um peso sob seu corpo, Maya dormia com a boca entreaberta babando em sua roupa. Franziu o nariz e sorriu ajeitando-a em sua cama, jogou por cima de seu corpinho um lençol todo estampado. Parou e visualizou as estampas, era a cara da sobrinha aqueles gatinhos com laços. Rolou os olhos até o relógio, faltavam quinze para as seis. O apartamento estava em silêncio, será que Piper saiu? Fechou a porta do quarto de Maya sem fazer barulho, e ao pisar na sala, encontrou Piper dormindo ternamente no sofá. Suas pernas encolhidas com uma almofada no meio arrancaram uma risadinha de Alex. O cabelo todo jogado no rosto, sua boca estava entreaberta como de Maya.

**– Piper? Acorde.** – Tocou-lhe o ombro e a loira abriu os olhos preguiçosamente.

**– Que horas são? **– Sentou sobre as pernas, ajeitando os fios loiros.

**– Seis horas, bem dizer.** – Enfiou as mãos no bolso da calça. **– Irei embora.**

**– May ainda está dormindo?** – Fingiu não ouvir sua pronuncia.

**– Sim, sim. Ela parece bem cansada. E me babou toda.** – Mostrou a blusa com uma mancha de baba.

**– Ew!** – Piper sorriu, fazendo cara de nojo. **– Eu te emprestarei algo, só preciso tomar água antes. **

**– Sem problemas, Piper. Eu não me importo com isso, de verdade.** – Acompanhou a loira até a cozinha.

**– Eu faço questão.** – Finalizou o assunto bebendo água diretamente na garrafa de uma forma peculiar. Alex engoliu em seco sentindo sua calcinha molhar na hora. **– Você quer, Al?** – Indagou com a voz rouca.

**– Não..** – sua voz quase não saiu.

**– Certeza?** – Arqueou a sobrancelha, afastando um pouco a garrafa de sua boca.

**– Foda-se!** – Inclinou o corpo, fazendo com que Piper batesse as costas na geladeira com o impacto derrubando os desenhos de Maya e alguns ímãs. Ela estava com a boca aberta abismada, com certeza não prevendo sua reação. **– Quer me provocar, Chapman?** – Puxou a garrafa de sua mão, jogando-a longe.

**– Na..não.** – Cravou seus olhos em Alex, que beijava seu queixo, em uma tentativa fracassada de sugar as ultimas gotículas de água que escorriam por ali.

**– Eu não teria tanta certeza.** – Enfiou o joelho no meio de suas pernas, pressionando seu sexo.

Piper endureceu, mas se deixou levar. Uma onda de excitação percorria todo o seu corpo, respirava com dificuldade. Alex movia o joelho como se almejasse entrar dentro dela. **– Alex, para..** – Gemia baixinho, alisando seus cabelos.

**– Não é isso que você quer, Piper.** – Cravou as unhas em suas pernas, subindo e descendo.

**– Não aqui! **– Afastou-a com uma mão. **– Vamos pro quarto.** – Puxou-a pela blusa, mordendo os lábios. Ao entrar no quarto, trancou a porta. Empurrou Alex contra a cama. Despiu-se lentamente, torturando a morena que tentava tocá-la recebendo um tapa em resposta. Movia o corpo como se estivesse dançando ao som de uma música lenta. Alex arqueou as costas usando os cotovelos de apoio, vibrava com os movimentos de Piper, seus seios eram proporcionais com as aréola médias e rosadas, o abdômen bem definido com algumas pintinhas deixando-o mais irresistível. Ela engatinhou por cima da cama até chegar perto de Alex fazendo-a deitar, tirou seus óculos e passou a usá-los, ambas sorriram.

**– Você está sexy pra caralho, Piper.** – Olhou-a com volúpia. **– E eu quero te comer todinha. **

Piper sentiu seu sexo se contrair com a revelação dela, estava doida para deitar e ser comida de todas as formas, mas não iria facilitar tão rápido, ela quem estava no comando. Sem mencionar nada, passou sua perna em torno da coxa esquerda de Alex, roçando seu sexo molhado por cima de sua calça jeans. A visão de Alex estava turva de desejo, sentia sua calça colando em sua coxa com a umidade de Piper, ela provocava entre gemidos e beijos em seu pescoço.

**– Tire sua blusa, Al.** – Sussurrou manhosa, e Alex obedeceu sem esperas. Com as mãos ainda tímidas, Piper apertou seus seios para depois chupá-los. Descia a língua e os lábios pelos seus seios rígidos com fome, Alex bagunçava seu cabelo entre gemidos e arranhões por suas costas, o gosto de sua pele era magnifico. Alex tocou o meio de suas pernas puxando com a ponta dos dedos seu clitóris, interrompendo seus movimentos em sua coxa. **– Não me toque ainda!** – A loira mordeu o bico esquerdo de seu seio com força, surtindo um gemido de dor dela. Logo depois o lambeu e em seguida, assoprou fazendo com que seu mamilo ficasse durinho. Alex olhava em seus olhos azuis por detrás das lentes de seus óculos, os sentindo queimando-a por dentro, necessitava tocá-la de uma vez por todas, mas Piper estava deliciosamente tenaz. **– Eu preciso te tocar..** – Suplicou Alex com a voz rouca de desejo. Piper ignorou e afastou o sexo de sua perna com um sorriso sacana nos lábios, para em seguida puxar sua calça e arremessa-la longe. As mãos percorreram as suas coxas e seus dedos tocaram o seu sexo encharcado por cima do tecido da calcinha. **– Você está tão molhada, Alex.. **

**– Baby, não me torture.. faça.** – Apertou os seus seios, mordendo o lábio. Piper introduziu a metade do dedo dentro do seu sexo, olhando-a nos olhos. **– O que você quer, Al?** – Perguntou fazendo um vai e vem lentamente. Alex mal conseguia se expressar, sua excitação deixava-a alterada demais para pensar direito. **– O que?** – Perguntou mais uma vez penetrando dessa vez bem fundo.

**– Me fode Piper, fode com força, duro.. Fode logo porra!** – Ordenou com os olhos transbordando luxúria. Abriu mais as pernas, oferecendo seu sexo molhado. Piper arrepiou-se com a ordem solene e precisa de Alex, mais uma vez se afastou, ficando de joelhos no chão trazendo os quadris de Alex para a borda da cama, jogando a sua perna esquerda sobre os seus ombros enfiando-se debaixo dela. Os dedos dividiam espaço com a língua que a tocavam rápido e bem fundo. Alex rebolava murmurando palavras desconexas, seu corpo se entregava, sua pele ardia de tanto prazer. **– Mais fundo.. Com força..** – Clamou, empurrando a cabeça da loira de encontro ao seu sexo, empurrava com tanta força, que parecia querer enfiar a cabeça dela dentro de sua vagina, o que não era má ideia já que Piper fodia-a mais com a língua do que com os dedos. Estava prestes a gozar, quando Piper se deu conta e tirou seus dedos com rapidez, parando de chupá-la. Alex estava furiosa, sua respiração ofegava tanto que era possível ouvir de longe, Piper capturou seus lábios beijando-a com paixão, desejo. Ela experimentou seu próprio gosto nos lábios dela.

**– Eu quero gozar com você, Alex. **– Disse Piper entre o beijo, olhando-a nos olhos. Porra, era tão linda. Seus olhos estavam tão verdes, as bochechas levemente coradas, enlaçou seu pescoço distribuindo beijos e mordidas. Alex nunca havia sido tocada com tanto desejo e delicadeza ao mesmo tempo. Encaixaram seus sexos fazendo os corpos se mover simetricamente numa dança sensual, Piper segurava os próprios seios enquanto movimentava os quadris, podia sentir a vulva latejar com o roçar, sussurros e gemidos de prazer foram trocados entre um beijo e outro. Alex a puxou para mais perto, colando suas testas e aumentando o atrito entre seus clitóris, os líquidos se misturavam inundando suas coxas.

**– Alex.. eu vou gozar.** – Disse interrompendo um gemido, fechando os olhos em seguida. Gozaram juntas numa intensidade quase surreal, tornando-as únicas naquele momento. Piper caiu deitada de costas na cama, seu corpo suava fazendo com que seus cabelos grudassem em sua testa, seu sexo latejava, tirou os óculos de Alex colocando em sua cabeceira.

**– Não tô nem perto de estar satisfeita, Piper.**– Alex puxou-a pela cintura. **– Fique de quatro!** – Pediu com a voz firme. Piper olhou-a sem entender, pela cara que fez, Alex sentiu vontade de sorrir e mordê-la. Deixaria a ideia pra mais tarde, agora precisava entrar dentro dela naquela posição favorável. **– Quanto mais você demorar, pior será amor..**

Piper sentiu um friozinho se estabelecer dentro de sua barriga, foi a primeira vez que fora chamada assim por Alex. Mordeu os lábios tentando aliviar a sensação daquela palavra impropriamente dita, colocando-se de quatro, como ela havia ordenado. Alex estapeou sua nádega com força, tocou, lambeu, mordeu e chupou seu sexo com volúpia. **– Você gosta quando eu entro assim em você, Pipes?** – Indagou, penetrando-a com dois dedos, dando beijos e lambidas em suas costas.

**– Gosto.** – Piper disse sem delongas, abrindo mais as pernas para facilitar o vai e vem dos dedos de Alex. Virou um pouco o pescoço, encostando a ponta do queixo abaixo do ombro, seus olhos se estreitavam ao olhar Alex de joelhos posicionada atrás de si. Soergueu uma sobrancelha de forma provocativa. **– Você está sendo tão boazinha Al..** – Alex girou o punho prendendo uma quantidade razoável do seu cabelo em volta dele, dando uma puxada bruta. Não que gostasse de ser maltratada na cama, mas aquela sensação fez com que seu sexo pulsasse cheio de tesão apertando os dedos dela dentro de si. **– Porra..**

**– Você é tão apertadinha, Piper.. eu vou te desapertar todinha.** – Falou e empurrou mais dois dedos dentro dela. Piper sentiu uma dor gostosa, nunca pensou que quatro dedos em seu sexo de uma só vez fossem tão.. Prazeroso? Rebolou sem pudor, chamando por Alex, queria que ela fosse mais forte, mais fundo.. Apertava o lençol com força, por pouco, muito pouco, não o arrancou da cama. Alex parou os movimentos dos dedos, tirando-os com facilidade. **– Prove-os.** – Se inclinou colocando-os dentro da boca dela, como se estivesse fodendo sua boca. Piper sentiu o seu gosto, era tão delicioso nos dedos de Alex.

**– Eu amo teu gosto, Piper..** – Deu uma mordida em seu ombro, deixando-o vermelho. Piper sentiu vontade de revidar com um ''e eu amo você'', em vez, mordeu os dedos de Alex, que os puxou ao sentir a mordida. **– Vou te comer até você implorar para eu parar.** – Socou os dedos mais uma vez em seu sexo molhado. O barulhinho das estocadas de Alex eram altas, e prazerosas. A morena encaixou o seu sexo que latejava sem parar no calcanhar de Piper, roçando descontroladamente. Mais uma vez explodiram em um orgasmo profundo, caloroso, fazendo com que seus corações batessem de forma descompassada. Transaram no chão, em pé, e no banheiro antes de caírem exaustas na cama. Alex abraçava o corpo de Piper velando teu sono. Deu beijos em sua nuca, e lhe apertou com força. Seu coração batia apaixonadamente. Prendeu a respiração caindo em si. Apaixonadamente? Não, não. Era apenas sexo, não podia se apaixonar por Piper, não agora.

Xxx

**– Mamãeee!** – Maya bateu mais uma vez na porta do quarto de Piper, impaciente olhando para os lados, o corredor estava escuro, pois não acalcava o interruptor. Com pavor daquela escuridão, começou a chorar.

**– Alex!** – Piper já estava de pé vestindo um robe de seda. **– Maya está chorando preciso abrir a porta, então..** – Alex agarrou sua cintura**. – Solte-me. **

**– Não quero que saia dessa cama.. **

**– Maya está com medo do escuro.** – desvinculou das garras da morena. **– Se vista. **

**– Puta que pariu.** – saltou da cama apanhando suas roupas, se vestiu em tempo recorde.

Quando a porta se abriu, Maya se jogou agarrando as pernas de Piper. **– Amor, calma, calma..** – Ela respirava com dificuldade.

**– Mamãe.. **

**– Calma filha. Estou aqui!** – Piper tocou sua testa. **– Você está com febre, vamos tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa?**

**– Febre de novo? **– Alex perguntou.

**– Sim, Brad disse que a febre duraria até agora a noite. **

**– Brad..** – Disse seu nome com obviedade.

**– Maya, vamos tomar um banho?** – Piper achou melhor não entrar naquele assunto.

**– Não! Eu tô com medo de ir lá** – apontou pra fora do quarto.

**– Baby, lá só está escuro. Vamos tomar um banho? **

**– E não tem bicho, tia? **

**– Sem bicho, neném. **

**– Tia? **

**– O que?** – Alex ficou na sua altura, olhando em seus olhinhos azuis.

**– Você dormiu com a mamãe?** – perguntou, melosamente.

**– Sim, eu estava com medo de ficar na sala, sua mãe me chamou para dormir aqui. **

**– E por que não ''levou eu''?**

**– Você dormia tão bem quanto a Bela adormecida, May.** – Alex deu um beijo em seu nariz. **– Um banho agora? **

**– Siiiiiiiiiiiim. **

**– Obrigada!** – Agradeceu Piper, dando um tapinha em sua bunda.

**– Disponha. **

Maya tomava seu banho feliz, Alex ajudava-a entre musicas e histórias. Piper cozinhava alguns legumes com aves, de vez em quando, relembrava a maratona de sexo quente que tivera com Alex. Um calor emanava por entre as suas pernas, sua vida sexual nunca havia sido tão satisfatória antes, o sexo com Larry era casual, nada extravagante.. Já com Alex era diferente, iam além, explorando cada parte uma do corpo da outra. Por um momento passou a se perguntar se para Alex era somente sexo, ou se haviam sentimentos além do prazer, mas a resposta era sempre vaga. Encheu uma taça de vinho tinto, não deveria beber, pois Maya precisava de seus cuidados.. Por outro lado que mal faria uma taça? Precisava afogar as angustias e as duvidas de alguma forma.

**– Ei mamãe estamos prontas.** – **_Alex_** disse, ao pisar na cozinha. Maya havia penteado seus cabelos, abusando de sua criatividade. O cabelo da morena estava com alguns lacinhos coloridos.

**– Aww, você está tão amável. **

**– Ela é sua filhinha agora né mamãe? **

**– Creio que sim, linda. **

Alex aproximou-se com um sorriso fútil.

**– É pecado desejar a própria mãe?**

**– Eu prefiro não comentar, Al. **

**– Você é linda, e eu quero te encher de beijos..** – tentou sem sucesso dar um beijo em sua bochecha.

**– Temos espectadores..** – advertiu.

Maya olhava-as com os olhões atentos.

**– Baby, eu quero te pedir uma coisa. **

**– O que tia? **

**– Vem cá.. **– Chamou abrindo os braços, Maya se aninhou no meio deles, até que fosse colocada sentada no balcão. **– Você é uma menina linda, que a tia ama..**

Piper parou de tomar seu vinho, achando estranha aquela conversa.

**– E eu quero que você me entregue o cartãozinho do panaca do Brad.**

**– A mamãe pegou, tia. **

**– Alex, puta merda!** – Piper soltou sem querer, Maya fez uma carranca.

**– Piper, por favor.. me dê o cartão?**

**\- Você tá dodói, tia Alex?** – Maya analisava-a, toda preocupada.

**– Não baby, mas ficarei se a mamãe não me entregar o cartãozinho. **

**– Alex, depois conversamos. Maya precisa comer e.. dormir? **

**– Estou sem sono, mamãe!**

**– Oh, claro.. foi o que imaginei. **

**– Você não devia beber, Pipes.. **

**– E você não deveria estar aqui.** – respondeu, colocando algumas ervilhas no pratinho de Maya.

– **Mas estou! **– Aproveitou que Maya comia despreocupada com a presença de ambas, e puxou Piper até o canto da cozinha. **– Eu preciso te beijar..**

**– Maya.. Maya está ali, querida. E não se engane, ela é muito esperta. **

**– Eu não me importo, Piper. Estou me segurando pra não te puxar e beijar sem restrições.**

**– Não seja imprudente, Alex. Eu não quero ter que corresponder as expectativas dela depois.** – Olharam-se profundamente, mas Alex se afastou. Piper tinha razão, não era um casal de namoradas, não precisavam se comportar como tal, porém a necessidade de beijá-la era pra lá de anormal. Piper tinha um ímã que sempre a puxava, magnetismo puro.

**– Você é tão linda. Como resistir? **

**\- E você é surpreendente, porra. **– Piper escondeu um sorriso com o punho.

**– Um beijinho, vai? Daqueles sem língua mesmo.** – Fez sua melhor carinha de cachorrinho sem dono.

**– Um só?** – Piper enlaçou seu pescoço, ficando na ponta dos pés.

Alex era incrivelmente alta.

**– Dois..**

Beijou-lhe demoradamente, aprisionando sua língua.

Logo se afastaram, pois estavam sem folego.

**– Você é uma mentirosa nata.**

**– Seu beijo é viciante, e me deixou embriagada.** – Disse Alex, sentindo o gosto de vinho em sua boca.

**– Palhaça. **

**– Mamãe...**

**– Vamos deixar nossas crianças em um acampamento de férias por um ano?** – Sugeriu Alex, entrelaçando sua cintura.

**– Nossas?** – Indagou.

**– Nossas!** – Afirmou, ganhando um beijinho rápido nos lábios.

**– Mamãeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!** – Maya gritou dessa vez.

**– Boa ideia, querida.** – Sorriram cumplices.

Alex foi embora depois da meia noite, não queria soltar Piper, seus beijos eram realmente viciantes. Gostaria muito de dormir em seu apartamento, mas o convite não veio como o esperado. Piper achou prudente que ela fosse embora de uma vez por todas, seu coração pedia que a deixasse ficar por esta noite, mas entre o coração e a razão, optou pela razão. Se apegar a Alex Vause, seria um erro sem volta. Naquela noite dormiu abraçada com o travesseiro, o cheiro de Alex impregnava e acalmava seus sentidos, levando-a ao sono profundo.

Comentários. u_u'

Ps: Brad irá voltar, tô com dó da Alex.. hahauahauahauah Beijos.

Postarei só quarta-feira agora.


	15. Chapter 15

Sobre o capítulo: NÃO ME MATEM PART 01.  
Brad é inspirado no ator Josh Holloway. Deixando claro, que, estes capítulos que venho postando, foi escrito ha um tempo atrás. Quando reviso, mudo uma coisa ou outra. Se eu for mudar muito, terei que modificar o cap seguinte, e é mt cansativo. :( A fic não passará de 105 capítulos.

Brincadeirinha, não passará de 50. Enfim, vamos ao que interessa.

xxxxxx

Dois meses se arrastaram lentamente. Alex e Piper estavam mais unidas sexualmente falando, saíam sempre juntas curtindo a presença uma da outra. Quando não estavam muito atarefadas viajavam juntas. Apenas Lorna, Nicky e Polly estavam cientes do envolvimento das duas. Muitas vezes eram questionadas, mas contornavam a situação. Piper estava cada dia mais _apaixonada_ por Alex, já a morena não deixava pistas de sua real intenção, apenas era muito carinhosa e ciumenta em torno dela. Nicky e Lorna ficaram noivas, Red foi a primeira a aceitar o noivado da neta, tinha conhecimento de que Lorna cuidaria muito bem de sua menina. Piper retomou as suas aulas de dança e yoga. Sua livraria mudou-se para um lugar mais amplo, Polly ajudou na contratação de outras funcionárias.

**– Piper?** – Polly bateu na porta de sua sala.

**– Entre Pol.. **

**– Piper eu estava.. **– Parou de falar, notando a presença de Alex.

**– Oi Holly.** – Saudou a morena.

**– O que aconteceu com Molly hoje? **

**– Vocês querem parar?** – Piper se intrometeu.

**– Desculpa, baby.** – Alex beijou seus lábios**. – Preciso ir agora, te ligo mais tarde. **– Ao passar por Polly, sorriu e disse: – **Se cuida, Holly-Molly.**

Piper prendeu o riso.

**– Piper, é foda viu..**

**– Ela gosta de você. – **Piscou um olho**. - Está crescendo rápido.** – Alisou a barriga dela.

**– Quero que ela se dane..** – Sentou-se. **– Mas enfim, a mãe de Pete diz que é uma menina dessa vez.**

**– Hm, não é o que você acha, certo? **

**– Não mesmo. Pete comprou uns itens lilás, foi bonitinho. Mas eu o xinguei de burro egocêntrico, no dia seguinte ele trocou tudo por amarelo.**

**– Meu Deus, Pol. **

**– Eu sinto que não é menina, embora seja bem diferente os sintomas dessa vez.. Viu, o que tá rolando entre você e a pé grande? Realmente, quero dizer.**

**– Jura que não sabe? **– Piper dirigiu um olhar cínico em sua direção.

**– Piper, ela só quer sexo! Você está fodidamente apaixonada. **

**– Não estou. **– defendeu-se.

**– Sua cara de idiota apaixonada na presença dela, me mata de enjoo. **

**– Pol, eu sou adulta, não tenho compromisso com ninguém, sou esperta o suficiente para saber que o que temos não se trata de amor. **– Tentou se convencer do que dissera.

**– Não sente falta de ser amada por alguém?**

**– Sim.. quer dizer, não. **

**– Você quer parar de me confundir? Sua lésbica mal resolvida.**

**– Eu não sou lésbica! Odeio rótulos!**

**– Ah caralho, tanto faz.. E se a namorada dela voltar? **

**– Por que você acha isso?** – Endureceu.

**– Na boa, ela só está com você porque foi descartada. **

**– Polly..** – A resposta da amiga foi como um soco no estomago, e ela estava mais que correta no que dissera. Alex não amava-a, estava sendo sua segunda opção.

**– Eu amo você pra caramba, mas acorde. Você merece algo maior, sexo é bom porra, mas não é tão fundamental para substituir a felicidade e o amor, o verdadeiro amor. **

**– Sua franqueza me mata.** – Segurou as lágrimas.

**– Vem cá sua lésbica..** – abriu os braços..

**– Você é a melhor, Polly, eu te amo! **– Abraçou-a deixando as lágrimas caírem.

xxx

O som do grandioso James Brown vagava por todo o apartamento. Piper segurava uma taça de vinho. Maya dormiria na casa de Polly, onde alguns amiguinhos de Flynn dariam uma festa do pijama. As palavras da amiga sobre Alex martelavam sua cabeça com força. Virou o vinho de uma só vez, movendo o corpo bem lentamente ao som de _''It's a man's world.'' _O jantar estava quase pronto, quando a campainha soou estrondosamente irritante. Não precisava ser um gênio para saber que se tratava de Alex.

**– O que houve, Piper?** – Seu tom era baixo, preocupado diria.

**– Alex.. Entre. **– Deu um espacinho, para que ela entrasse de uma vez.

Alex entrou reparando que a sala estava a meia luz, muito agradável. A música soul preenchia o ambiente, perfeito. Jogou sua jaqueta em um puff ao canto da sala. Virou-se ficando frente-a-frente com Piper, ela usava uma calça legging e uma regata com uns colares por cima.

**– Baby, sério.. Você está bem? Por que me ignorou a tarde inteira? **

**– Vamos jantar primeiro, ok?** – Falou, enquanto caminhava até a cozinha.

**– Piper, eu estou incomodada. Foi algo que eu fiz?** – Tagarelou, indo atrás da loira.

**– Alex, depois, por favor.** – Pediu, impaciente.

**– Ok.** – Deu um pulo sentando na ilha da cozinha. **– E Maya? **

**– Casa de Polly, festa do pijama. **– Sorriu ao abrir a geladeira, apanhando duas cervejas.

**– E meu beijo? **– Agarrou depressa a cerveja que fora jogada em sua direção. Piper lhe deu um beijinho rápido e sem a velha emoção de antes, estranhou, mas respirou fundo dirigindo o olhar até os pratos postos à mesa. Piper era uma cozinheira de mão cheia, quando estavam em sua cobertura em Manhattan, a loira cozinhava muitas vezes de madrugada após a maratona de sexo, ambas caíam de fome, mas era sempre Piper quem metia a mão na massa, surtindo muitos elogios. **– O cheiro está maravilhoso, baby.** – Disse, quebrando o silencio entre as duas, já que a única voz presente era do cantor, que não conseguiu identificar, mas era maravilhosa sua voz. Girou a tampinha da garrafa, bebendo a metade da cerveja em um gole só.

**– Rolinho de escalope com vagem.** – ela respondeu, dando de ombros**. **

Jantaram em um clima inquietante. Alex fazia algumas piadinhas infame sobre os acionistas com quem tivera uma reunião cedo, Piper se limitava a rir e sorrir. Ao terminarem, Alex lhe elogiou pelo jantar extraordinário e, dessa vez, arrancando meio sorriso dela.

**– Piper, o que foi? Hm?** – Aproximou-se, invadindo seu espaço pessoal.

**– Alex, quero que me responda sem brincadeiras.. O que eu significo pra você? **

**– Como assim? **– Franziu a testa, apertando os olhos por detrás dos óculos.

**– O que eu realmente significo pra você.. **

**– Baby, que pergunta é essa.. **– respondeu, nervosa. **– Não é evidente?**

**– Não sei, me diz.. **– Insistiu.

**– Gosto muito da sua companhia, do seu jeito..**

**– Alex! Você sente alguma coisa por mim? Cacete! **

**– Eu não estaria aqui até a essa hora da noite se não sentisse, Piper.**

**– Isso não responde a porra da minha pergunta, e também não precisa. Já sei a resposta. **

**– Piper, estávamos tão bem.. Por que este assunto tão de repente?**

**– Porque pra você não passa de sexo, Alex. **\- sentiu-se ultrajada**.- Eu sou apenas mais uma que tem esquentado sua cama durante esse tempo todo. **

**– Quem lhe disse isso? Ora, por favor! Não diga bobagem..**

**– Bobagem? Puta merda, você nem consegue dizer o que sente por mim, se é que sente, não é? **– riu debochada.

**– Piper, eu não posso te amar, não do jeito que você quer ou merece. **

**– Ah, claro! Comer-me você pode, né? Eu não passo de um capricho seu, Alex.**

**– Não diga isso, Piper... Por favor, não diga isso..** – respirou fundo. **– Eu sinto por você um carinho muito especial, algo me puxa pra você sem que eu possa me conter e não quero me conter. Sou uma egoísta, Piper.. Sei que o melhor pra você não sou eu..**

**– Quem sabe o que é o melhor pra mim, sou eu!** – Bradou entre lágrimas. – **Eu não sou mais uma adolescente, Alex. E sou mulher o suficiente para admitir que estou apaixonada por você.**

Alex ficou sem palavras, tamanha era a convicção da transcursão de Piper. Fechou os olhos e suspirou.

**– Piper, olha só-**

**– Não Vause, sem essa de ''Piper olha só.''** – Cortou-a. **– Vamos parar por aqui, enquanto é cedo. **

**– Não! Baby, por favor.. não posso ficar longe de você! Droga! **

**– E por que não? **

**– Porque eu não posso viver longe de você, entenda!** – Puxou-a beijando seus cabelos. **– Por favor, não me peça pra ficar longe de você..**

**– Por que é que você está comigo? É pelo término do seu namoro com Sylvia, Alex?** – Afastou-se devagar.

**– Piper..**

**\- RESPONDA!** – pediu, elevando a altura da voz.

**– Estou com você porque me sinto eu mesma ao seu lado. Sua presença diminui a porra do meu estresse após um dia cheio de trabalho, ao seu lado, eu esqueço o resto do mundo! Eu só não posso te amar, Piper.. **

**– Você ainda a ama, não é? **

Alex ficou calada. Não amava Sylvia, não mais. Neste momento não soube o que responder, dificultando sua situação.

**– Suficiente. Agora saia, Alex. Suma! Desapareça! **

**– Você quer que eu suma, Piper?**

**– Quando eu retornar espero que já tenha evaporado.** – deu-lhe as costas.

No banheiro jogou uma água no rosto, na tentativa mal sucedida de eliminar as lágrimas. Contou até vinte mentalmente, mas aquela teoria de contar alguns malditos números e respirar fundo, não estava funcionando. Por que era tão difícil Alex amá-la? **– Foda-se!** – Socou a pia, grunhiu de dor. **– Porra!** – Uma vermelhidão se espalhava por entre seus dedos. Abrindo a porta do banheiro, viu Alex parada, seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Seu rosto alvo não omitia as evidencias de que esteve chorando.

**– O que? Você ainda não foi embora?** – Sacudia a mão pra aliviar a dor.

**– Sua mão.. O que houve?** – Limpou a garganta como se quisesse disfarçar seu estado.

**– Não houve nada! Vá embora! **

**– Para de fazer assim, baby.** – Alex puxou-a de uma vez, beijando sua mão agora machucada.

**– Não me toque!** – Empurrou-a com marasmo. **– E faça o favor de sumir daqui, ou eu terei que te expulsar a pontapés? **

**– Não será preciso, Piper.** – Disse, vencida. **– Te procurarei, você sabe.. **

**– Alex eu juro por Maya, se você vier atrás de mim, irá se arrepender. **

**– Tudo bem, não te procurarei, mas saiba que eu não vou te esquecer. Ainda te quero, mas estou indo embora.**

Piper queria desferir vários tapas em sua cara por se entregar tão facilmente, por que ela não insistia? Por que queria que ela insistisse? Droga. Com certeza ela teria com quem se consolar. Aquele pensamento fez seu sangue ferver. **– Vá embora de uma vez, porra!** – Puxou-a mesmo com sua mão latejando de dor, queria Alex fora de sua casa, de sua vida.

**– E não me procure, muito menos se aproxime de mim!** – Abriu a porta empurrando-a pra fora. **– Adeus!** – bateu a porta com tanta força que a chave voou longe.

Alex saiu aos prantos, quando deu por si, já estava abrindo a porta de sua cobertura, não soube exatamente como chegou em casa. Seu melhor amigo logo veio lhe receber com um dos scarpins de Piper entre os dentinhos, limpou as lágrimas com o dorso da mão, rindo daquela cena.. Luminor não perdia mesmo tempo. **– Sua outra mamãe vai lhe matar! **– Pegou-o beijando seu focinho, recebendo lambidas em resposta. A tristeza bateu novamente. Soltou o animalzinho no chão, jogando-se no sofá. Estava perdida, e a única culpada, era ela mesma.

Três Semanas depois.

Alex foi passar uns dias na Turquia, ali era o seu recanto espiritual. Piper não retornava suas ligações, muito menos respondia suas mensagens. Aquele silêncio todo, era como um massacre cruel, não desistiu, só não iria insistir mais.

Piper teve uma surpresa agradável em sua livraria, depois de duas semanas sem dormir e sem se alimentar direito, sorriu de alegria ao deparar-se com Brad e uma senhora escolhendo alguns livros, a principio o homem não tinha notado sua presença, de tão concentrado em suas avaliações sobre os autores e os gêneros, diante das prateleiras. Brad com o seu sorriso marcante, acabou convencendo-a de que ele merecia um jantar em troca de suas desculpas por não tê-lo avisado sobre a melhora de Maya.

Piper vestiu-se com muito esmero para o jantar. Ela queria parecer sofisticada e bem vestida em atenção a Brad. Escolheu um longo vestido preto, por algum motivo, queria parecer inacessível, para o caso de Brad ter alguma intenção a mais. Colocou um colar de uma só volta para lhe dar mais classe e manter a distância. Maya estava em Manhattan com Nicky, Benjamin e Lorna. Engraçado como a menina se adaptou tão rápido à família de Larry. Em um breve momento lembrou-se de Alex, sentia a falta dela, mas não retornaria suas ligações, ou responderia suas mensagens. Ajeitou o cabelo com a mão esquerda, e desceu à espera do médico.

**– Você quer alguma coisa para beber?** – Brad ofereceu, olhando para as diferentes garrafas do bem sortido bar da limousine.

**– Sim.** – Piper achou que uma bebida a ajudaria com o nervosismo.

**– Temos Tanqueray, Chivas Regal, Cristal, Stolichnaya.. **

**– Tomo o que você for beber.** \- Não estava com a menor paciência para escolher.

Brad ergueu a garrafa de espumante Cristal, agindo como um homem que estava acostumado a tais hábitos. Pegou duas taças finíssimas e serviu a bebida. **– Acho que champanhe é a melhor opção, querida.**

Piper tomou um gole, esperando que aquilo acalmasse, a esfriasse, ou simplesmente deixasse-a tola o suficiente para não se importar em ter aceitado esse jantar.

Brad era um homem bonito, educado, rico, e muito charmoso. Mas ele não era nem a metade do que era Alex.. Linda, divertida, sexy.. e ah! – _Tenho que parar de comparar Alex à outras pessoas com quem sairei daqui em diante._ – Pensou.

**– Que tal, querida?** – Brad perguntou, trazendo-a de volta ao presente.

**– Maravilhoso.** – Tomou outro gole.

Brad a observava e parecia relaxado e desejoso de que Piper conduzisse a conversa. Talvez pensasse que ela estava nervosa por ter de estar sozinha com ele num veículo daquele.

**– Você está gostando das suas férias em Queens, Brad?** – Piper achou melhor dizer alguma coisa, rapidamente.

**– Muito **– Olhou-a enquanto respondia. **– É lindo aqui. Eu poderia me mudar do Brooklyn pra cá. **– Brad não sorriu, nem se aproximou dela, nem fez coisa alguma que a deixasse desconfortável, a não ser dizer:

**– Gostaria muito de poder me dedicar mais a minha profissão, e aqui perto de pessoas como você, facilitaria muito. E não nego o quanto gostaria de conhecê-la melhor, Piper.**

**– Verdade? **– Piper tomou o ultimo gole do champanhe e ergueu a taça para que o médico pudesse por mais. Não tinha ideia do que significava para Brad ''conhece-la melhor''.

**– Bem, você viu o que eu faço. Nas horas vagas gosto de surfar, me dedicar à natureza, não sou um cara baladeiro, gosto de ler, acho a leitura fundamental para qualquer ser vivo, adoro malhar, fazer trilhas, viajar, conhecer pessoas novas.. não há mais nada para contar**. – Sorriu com indulgencia, e, em vez de tentar força-la a falar mais, como Piper esperava, Brad relaxou, encostando-se no banco, dando mais espaço à ela.

**– O que você acha de médicos com aparência de ''psicopata metido garanhão'', Piper?**

Antes que ela se recobrasse de uma questão formulada tão fora de hora, ele perguntou outra coisa:

**– Quem você preferia encontrar? Bradley Cooper ou Brad Pitt?**

**_– Alex Vause!_** – Pensou e riu divertida. A bebida suave ajudou-a relaxar, mas Brad tinha um agudo senso de humor e parecia a cada minuto ser uma companhia muito agradável. Ela concluiu que a noite não seria em todo perdida.

O jantar estava excelente. Pato assado com molho de goiaba, feijão preto com arroz temperado com cebolas vermelhas. Para a sobremesa, sorvete de acerola com waffers. Piper e Brad conversavam a respeito de tudo, desde o seu casamento com Larry até a vida acadêmica de Brad. O médico fora casado por dois anos, mas havia pedido o divórcio. A noite estava agradável, com a brisa do vento desajeitando seus cabelos. O restaurante ficava de frente ao lago aberto, no lado de fora, havia umas mesinhas espalhadas.

**– Você gostaria de se sentar, Piper?** – Brad perguntou indicando uma poltrona preta perto de uma mesinha.

**– Oh não, obrigada. Estive sentada a noite toda.** – Olhou para a vista. **– Isso é mesmo bonito, sem duvida. **

**– Sim, é.** – Ele concordou, sem se voltar para admirar as luzes que refletiam nas águas da baía. **– Tem certeza de que não quer sentar-se, Piper?** – Brad queria que ela se acomodasse, aquilo estava bem claro.

**– Está bem.** – Sentou-se como ele pedia.

Brad puxou uma cadeira para bem perto dela, e seus joelhos se tocaram. Respirou fundo e em seguida suspirou.

**– Piper, eu...**

Ele parecia tão desconfortável, que ela teve vontade de ajuda-lo, apesar de não estar segura do que Brad pretendia dizer.

**– Não sei fazer preâmbulos, Piper, por isso vou direto ao assunto. Eu estou apaixonado por você.**


	16. Chapter 16

A voz de Brad ecoava em sua cabeça _Eu estou apaixonado por você. _Piper sentiu como se estivesse prestes a cair. O chão sob seus pés parecia desaparecer. **– O que?**

**– Por favor, escute-me, está bem?** – Brad segurou-lhe as mãos. Piper não demonstrou resistência. Precisava de alguma coisa em que se apoiar. A mão dele estava quente, o que significava que a dela devia estar fria.

**– Polly e eu conversamos, e...**

**– O que? Você e Polly?** – Piper não tinha intenção de interrompê-lo, mas não podia evitar a surpresa em saber que Polly havia conversado a seu respeito com ele. _– Ela me paga!_ – Pensou.

**– Sim. Nós conversamos, e Polly achou que você e eu temos muito em comum. **

Piper nada falou, e esperou que ele continuasse.

**– Olhe, Piper, quero ser muito honesto com você. Sei que teve uma péssima experiência com seu ex-marido. Também passei por algo semelhante. **

**– Hm.. Então Polly Harper, vulgo minha melhor amiga, é uma casamenteira?** – Piper disse, sem saber se deveria abraçar ou matar a amiga.

**– É mais ou menos isso. Nós nos conhecemos em sua livraria.. Ou melhor, na livraria de vocês, e nos encontramos no supermercado um dia depois. Ela perguntou se já estive no Queens, e que deveria considerar umas férias aqui. Acabei revelando meu interesse em você e ela meio que me deu um apoio.**

Piper não podia acreditar que Polly tivesse feito uma coisa daquelas.

Brad apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e se inclinou até ela. A luz pálida do interior do restaurante, por detrás das poltronas, iluminava o rosto dele, que parecia muito sincero e formal como um jovem aluno de escola superior no dia da formatura. Piper ficou pensando no tipo de mulher o havia magoado, tentando se casar com ele por dinheiro.

**– Indo direto ao assunto..** – disse, aproximando-se mais para continuar argumentando. **– Estou atraído por você, Piper, e acho que formamos um belo casal.** – Sorriu.

Piper sorriu também. Como desejou Alex no lugar de Brad, seria tão mais feliz..

**– E eu prometo duas coisas: Primeira, sempre lhe direi a verdade. Segunda, não sou um psicopata metido a garanhão.** – Brad sorriu, tímido. **– Sinto muito, não parece muito romântico, não é?**

**– Bem... não. Mas desisti do romantismo um tempo atrás.** – Lembrou-se de Alex outra vez.

O vento balançava a folhagem em volta deles, trazendo o cheiro de jasmins.

**– Eu não sei, Brad.. eu..**

Ele ergueu a mão para interrompê-la.

**– Não tome decisão alguma hoje. Quero que você pense a respeito. Vamos nos conhecer primeiro. E quero ser bem claro: Não estou jogando, muito menos brincando. Meu objetivo é casar e ter filhos. Se tiver a mesma intenção, diga-me antes de eu partir.** – Apertou-lhe os dedos, mas logo os soltou. **– Posso prorrogar minhas férias, Piper.**

Piper apenas sorriu lindamente, por dentro, estava fervilhando. Se quiser esquecer-se de Alex de uma vez por todas, a hora era essa. Brad era um homem maravilhoso, não seria difícil apaixonar-se por ele.

O motorista da limousine abriu a porta, iluminando o interior do carro. Brad desceu e ajudou Piper. Ela estava sorrindo para ele ao caminharem até a entrada de seu apartamento. Piper não recuou quando Brad deu-lhe um leve beijo de boa-noite. Estar perto dele não a desagradava. Brad era charmoso, e, durante toda a noite, havia sido um perfeito cavalheiro, e seria, com certeza um ótimo marido, padrasto e pai.

Entrou no quarto, girou a chave na fechadura e jogou-se na cama. Passou a mão sobre o edredom e lembrou-se dela e Alex, nuas e agarradas, naquele momento de loucura. Piper não pensara nela como esposa, ou mãe de seus filhos.. A morena parecia não ser desse tipo, embora amasse os sobrinhos. Afastou os pensamentos, e foi tomar um banho calmo. Ao terminar arrancou o edredom da cama deitando-se. Fechou os olhos esquecendo Brad e das decisões que tinha de tomar.

xxx

Antalya – Turkey.

Alex sentada na areia da praia apreciava as suas águas azuis-turquesa de uma riqueza natural extraordinária. O clima ameno fizera com que se esquecesse brevemente de quem era, seus olhos verdes estavam fixo no mar, não pensava em absolutamente nada, a não ser no azul escuro daquela imensidão preciosa. O hijab mal enrolado em seu pescoço balançava com o vento, batendo em seu rosto, tirando-a do seu transe. Levantou batendo a mão em sua calça tirando os grãos de areia. Ao sair do hotel, dispensou o guia, que a propósito, era a simpatia em pessoa. Sabia como se virar na língua _Turca_, muitas vezes não era necessário o uso dela, uma vez que os habitantes sabiam manusear o inglês perfeitamente. Jogou a mochila em um ombro enquanto caminhava até a base da praia, deu uma ultima olhada no mar antes de rumar até a Mesquita de Kesik.

O sol estava escaldante, comprou uma água para hidratar-se e amenizar aquele calor infernal. Era 29 de junho, e o calor castigava todos os habitantes, não conseguiria viver em um lugar assim, por mais belo que fosse. Entrou em um táxi se acomodando no banco de trás, puxou a máquina digital fotografando as ruas em que o carro transitava.

A religião é a parte mais importante do dia-a-dia daqueles cidadãos. Inúmeras mesquitas com uma decoração variada e bem vistosa destaca-se, deixando os turistas boquiabertos. Ao pisar na mesquita, escondeu sua câmera discretamente, havia poucas pessoas realizando o abdesto. Os fiéis rezavam em filas paralelas à qibla, virados em direção a meca. Aproveitou para fazer uns cliques antes de sair, e fumar um cigarro. Ajeitou o hijab cobrindo a metade das madeixas que insistiam em sair do lenço. _– Puta que pariu, como é que se vive com esse troço na cabeça o dia todo?_ – Pensou ao dar um nó no véu.

Explorou a cidade por mais uma hora, registrando os monumentos e uma grande parte da praia. Na hora do almoço pediu um kebab, muito parecido com o espetinho de carne brasileiro, acompanhado de uma coca-cola. Não era adepta a refrigerantes, mas abriu uma exceção. Relaxou os músculos de suas costas ao sentar na cadeira do restaurante, pensou em Piper, haviam combinado de visitarem a Turquia juntas. Descansou os óculos sob a mesa, uma lágrima escorreu tímida de seu olho. Dizem que quando a saudade é grande, transborda pelos olhos, _tosco_, mas fazia todo o sentido. Apanhou o celular escrevendo uma mensagem à loira.

_'' Eu sinto a sua falta pra caralho, Pipes.. _

_Xx A. Vause. ''_

Em seu ultimo dia no país, Alex comprou muitos artesanatos que daria de presente à sua família. Fez um passeio de barco, e um mehndi de henna nas mãos. Adorou a delicadeza de como foi feito os desenhos, lhe rendeu um cochilo breve.

Em solo americano, deu um suspiro pesado. De volta à realidade. Manhattan estava em um dia cinza, as nuvens estavam sem cor, diferente do céu na Turquia, quente, azul.. muito azul.. E azul era a cor dos olhos da mulher que ela havia ferido. Jogou as malas na sala, depois Glória, sua empregada, arrumaria tudo em seu devido lugar. Luminor estava na mansão de Red com Nicky, que o chamava de ''sobrinho''. Optou por não avisar ninguém sobre seu retorno, adiaria até o dia seguinte quatro de julho, com certeza Red daria um de seus churrascos para comemorar o dia da independência dos EUA.

xxx

**– Piper, eu sinceramente não me arrependo de encorajá-lo a conquista-la.**

**– Polly! Puta merda, você devia ter me avisado, sei lá, qualquer coisa..**

**– A porra do jantar foi tão ruim assim?** – Polly virou-se, segurando uma caixa de livros, olhando Piper que estava sentada atrás de sua mesa.

**– Não.. Ele é tão fofo.** – Esfregou as mãos no rosto. – Mas eu não-

**– Cala a porra da boca, não termine o que ia dizendo.** – Polly largou a caixa de imediato, fitando-a. **– Eu daria tudo para estar em seu lugar. Ele é muito gostoso, fiquei imaginando como seria aquele Deus grego na cama. **

**– Eu ouvi isso, querida.** – Pete entrou na sala, com um sorriso simpático nos lábios.

**– Ai Pete, vai se ferrar.** – Polly deu meio sorriso pro marido, alisando sua colisão, agora maior.

**– Ok, vocês dois poderiam sair?** – Piper pediu, educadamente.

**– Verdade, Piper? Não terminamos a nossa conversa queridinha. **

**– Polly, por favor.. **

**– Ok, ok.** – Virou-lhe as costas. **– Já pode ler a mensagem da pé grande, boboca.** – Polly saiu rindo com o marido segurando em sua cintura.

Piper balançou a cabeça, relendo pela quinta vez a mensagem de Alex. Sua vontade era respondê-la a altura, e acabar de vez com aquela inquietude. Apertou o celular contra o peito, logo o jogou dentro de sua bolsa.

xx

O apartamento sem Maya parecia tão sem vida, sem cor. Veria a pequena no dia seguinte, Red a convidara para o churrasco. Aceitou, pois soube por Lorna que Alex **não** apareceria, pois estava na Turquia. Entristeceu-se ao saber da notícia de sua viagem, até um tempo atrás, estavam planejando juntas a ida até o país. Brad havia ligado, e combinaram de jantarem juntos em seu apartamento. Tudo transcorreu perfeitamente bem, Brad tinha um dote culinário espetacular. E o seu café era um dos melhores que já provara em toda sua vida. Sentados no sofá da sala, conversavam sobre Maya, e suas pérolas, mas Brad logo mudou de assunto gentilmente.

**– Você dormiu bem na noite passada, Piper?**

**– Sim, Brad, dormi muito bem, obrigada. **– Fora uma questão simples, mas ela sentiu-se corar do pescoço ao rosto.

**– Hm, estou contente que você não tenha perdido o sono depois do que conversamos. **

**– Bem, acho que teve um pouco a ver com o champanhe, Brad.** – Piper se virou para olhar o médico, que estava com um sorriso estampado nos lábios e os olhos azuis brilhantes de provocação, não pode conter uma risada.

**– Por que não me deixa leva-la para jantar fora sábado à noite?**

**– Eu prometo pensar sobre.** – Piper tentou sorrir.

**– Isso é um sim? Devo considerar? **

**– Você é sempre muito persistente, doutor? **

**– Quando se trata de você, sim. **

Piper dessa vez sorriu com gosto, Brad além de lindo era sincero, gostava disso. Brad se aproximou beijando-a no pescoço. Piper se encostou-se a ele, deu um profundo suspiro, queria ser beijada. Sendo assim, correu as palmas das mãos pelo peito musculoso e rijo e se aproximou mais. Suas bocas se encontraram num beijo calmo, mas demorado.

**– Eu aceito.** – Piper disse rapidamente, deixando-o com um sorriso radiante.

**– Isso é ótimo, querida. **

**– Amanhã, quero que venha comigo até um lugar.** – Piper lançou um olhar cheio de suspense em sua direção.

**– Seu pedido é uma ordem.** – Brad respondeu-lhe, manso.

**– Poxa Brad, eu gosto da parte quando você fica curioso, ou faz alguma piadinha, você é sem graça.** – Fez uma falsa encenação, e afastou-se.

**– Eu sou, é? **

**– Muito! E pare já de me olhar assim.**

Brad puxou suas pernas com avidez, fazendo com que suas costas batessem no estofado do sofá, Piper riu alegremente. Ele deitou-se por cima de seu corpo.

**– Assim fica melhor?** – Olhou-a nos olhos, sem se intimidar.

**– Caralho, você vai me matar se continuar nesse ritmo. **

Brad arqueou um pouco o corpo, sem afastar o rosto.

**– Eu vou beijar você.** – Ele avisou.

**– Beija!** – Piper o desafiou.

O beijo era calmo, e lento. As bocas se misturavam, Piper sentiu o gosto do beijo de **Alex**, era ela quem a beijava naquele momento, acabou gemendo com a sensação avassaladora. Brad alisou seus braços, foi então que se dera conta de que era o médico quem a beijava, desuniu as bocas. Não havia muito mais para ser dito, Brad levantou segurando sua mão.

**– Vamos sair daqui.. **

Foram em direção ao quarto de Piper, onde transaram durante algumas horas. Em momento algum, foderam em cima da cama, Brad estranhou, mas não deu tanta importância. Fora bem carinhoso tocando Piper com cuidado. Piper se entregou pensando em Alex, mais uma vez. Sentiu vontade de gritar para que ela saísse de sua cabeça, enquanto era tocada e amada por Brad.

Xxx

Até sexta. PS: Adorei os coments. Não queiram matar Brad, ou Piper. qq


	17. Chapter 17

Muitas bandeiras dos EUA enfeitavam o imenso jardim da mansão. Em algumas das mesas de madeira, havia pelo menos duas bandeirinhas da Rússia, Red amava os EUA, mas não deixaria sua diversidade cultural de fora da comemoração. As toalhas das mesas eram azuis e vermelhas, nas cores do país. Os convidados chegavam pouco a pouco. Três mesas postas em linha reta dividiam um corredor imenso com vista para piscina. As crianças brincavam no pula-pula, felizes da vida. O dia estava perfeito, sol brilhando como um disco amarelo no imenso céu azul. Alex chegou, e logo deu de cara com Nicky e Lorna atacando uma costeleta de porco, torceu o nariz para aquela cena.

**– Ei, ei, sis!** – Nicky abraçou-a demoradamente. **– Que surpresa boa!**

**– Oh merda, afaste essa mão suja para longe de mim! – **afastou-a pelos ombros.

**– Você é um saco, Vause.** – sorriu lambendo os dedos. Lorna deu um tapa em sua cabeça.

**– Tenha modos, Nicole. **

Nicky cerrou os olhos, mas evitou reclamar. Lorna era quem mandava.

**– Eu amo sua noiva, Nicole. **– Alex disse, tirando sarro, e deu um beijo rápido na bochecha da cunhada.

**– Curtiu a fuga, Alex? **

**– Vai começar? **

**– Perguntar ofende? Se for para ofender, bem, eu te mandaria para o Afeganistão com uma blusa do George Bush. **– Nicky deu um sorriso faceta, agarrando Lorna, caso Alex tentasse lhe bater.

**– Você ficará sem presentes, sua p.u.t.a** \- Falou as ultimas palavras soletrando.

**– Ah, qual é, estava apenas brincando. **

Alex cantarolou em resposta, afastando-se.

Em uma breve olhada no local, Alex, deu um suspiro aliviada. A decoração estava impecável, não esperaria por menos. Andava por entre as mesas fisgando as comidas, estava com fome. O banquete estava repleto de opções. Deu uma mordida em seu taco de frango, enquanto levantava a barra de seu vestido azul, era cumprido, arrependeu-se de vesti-lo. A impressão de que tropeçaria e cairia a qualquer momento, estava deixando-a em pânico.

**– Tiaaaaa Alex!** – Maya estendeu os bracinhos para cima.

**– Oi baby, que saudade de você!** – Pegou-a, depositando um beijinho em sua cabeça. **– Você está toda suada, garota.**

**– Eu sei! Estava brincando na cama elástica.** – Explicou. **– O que é isso que você tá comendo?**

Maya olhava-a com o mesmo olhar de Piper, quando lhe perguntava o que estava comendo. Seu coração bateu mais rápido com a comparação.

**– Tia? **

**– Taco de frango, linda. Você quer?** – Perguntou, encostando o alimento em sua pequena boca.

**– Não. Eu quero hambúrguer e algumas salsichas assadas.. **

**– Ok madame. E seu irmão? **

Alex colocou Maya no chão, e foi pegar seu hambúrguer. A menina seguia-a dando alguns pulinhos.

**– Tá lá no pula-pula, ele disse que não queria comer nada. **

**– Assim que voltar lá, chame-o para mim.** – Subiu os óculos de sol até o topo da cabeça, apanhando o hambúrguer de Maya. **– Nada de comer e ir pular, ok gatinha? **

**– Tá bem, tia.** – Segurou o hambúrguer, enroladinho em um guardanapo azul. **– Obrigada. **

**– De nada, querida.** – Afundou dois nachos no guacamole, jogando na boca em seguida. **– Hm..** – mastigou, antes de falar. **– Não vai querer salsicha? **

Maya balançou a cabeça de forma positiva.

**– Comilona.** – Disse, dando uma risada rouca.

**– A mamãe! Olha..** – Apontou, dando uma mordidinha em seu hambúrguer.

Os olhos de Alex seguiram o dedinho de Maya. Prendeu a respiração. Piper usava uma saia longa azul, com uma blusa regata branca, no melhor estilo _hippie chique_. Um homem alto segurava em sua cintura ao caminharem, ele usava uma blusa polo também branca, e uma bermuda vermelha. Os cabelos dele estavam soltos, não podia negar, formavam um belo casal. Pararam brevemente para cumprimentar Nicky, Lorna, Red e Benjamin, este se jogou no colo de Piper.

Maya correu em disparada até o casal. Para o espanto absoluto de Alex, a menina abraçou o homem com muita intimidade.

**– Mas que porra é essa?** – Algumas pessoas olharam em sua direção, só ai se deu conta de que falara alto demais. **– Ah, foda-se! Só pode ser brincadeira. **

**– Falando sozinha, Vause? **– Nicky aproximou-se, e agora, comia uma tortilla com dips.

**– Quem é aquele cara? **– Perguntou, sem disfarçar sua irritação.

**– Brad, namorado de Piper. **

**– O QUE? **

**– Para de dar escândalos, queridinha.** – Nicky segurou em seu braço, levando-a até o outro lado do jardim, apenas as crianças brincavam ali.

**– Ele é namorado dela, se te conforta, ele parece gay. **

**– Vai tomar no..** – olhou em volta, e ponderou-se, havia crianças ali. **– Ela está fazendo isso para me provocar, você sabe né? **– Passou a mão pelo cabelo.

**– Aposto que não, sis.** – Nicky sorriu.

**– E você tá rindo? Porra, Nicole. **– falou mais baixo.

**– Aí, eu tive uma ideia..** – Moveu as sobrancelhas pra cima.

**– Eu devo acionar a polícia antes?** – Zombou sem tirar os olhos de Piper, que nesse instante olhou-a.. parecia surpresa?

**\- Olha aqui cacete!** – Nicky olhou para os lados, certificando-se de que não havia ninguém além das crianças por perto.

Alex olhou-a.

**– Temos laxante! **

**– Nem fodendo, Nicky! **— complementou.

**– Aceite, vai ser o máximo. **

**– Não conte comigo.**

Alex decidiu ir embora, quando sentiu alguém a cutucando inúmeras vezes.

**– Oi mamãe, você voltou?** – Benjamin perguntou.

**– Hei cara, é claro que voltei. Não está me vendo? **

Benjamin balançou a cabeça positivamente. Devido ao suor, seus cabelinhos grudavam em sua testa. Alex com a mão ajeitou-os no lugar.

**– Você foi ao céu com o vião?** – ele questionou, esfregando um pé no outro.

**– Avião, baby.** – Alex o corrigiu. **– E sim, fui lá ao céu..**

**– Você viu Deus?** – seus olhos azuis se arregalaram, fazendo-a rir.

**– Não! Agora vá brincar.. **

**– Beijo..** – fez biquinho, esperando Alex se curvar para recebê-lo. Ela o fez, e deu um beijinho estalado em sua pequena boquinha. **– Tchau, mamãe!**

**– Tchau!** – acenou. Benjamin estava crescendo tão rápido, se pudesse, pararia o tempo para que ele não crescesse e perdesse toda aquela inocência que lhe enchia de gracejos. Suspirou. Olhando em volta, viu algo que fez seu sangue congelar em suas veias.

Piper sentiu uma vertigem ao olhar Alex, parada do outro lado, ela não estaria na Turquia? De repente a presença de Brad lhe incomodou. Naquela manhã, Brad lhe acordou com o café da manhã na cama. Emocionou-se com aquele gesto tão simples, a emoção fora maior com o pedido de namoro do médico, sabia que estava se precipitando, mas acabou aceitando. O que teria a perder? Ele era de uma delicadeza irreal. Agora olhando a mulher que mexia com todos os seus sentidos bem próxima, sua vontade era de atravessar o jardim e abraça-la. A saudade que sentia dela era imensa. Como aquela mulher podia parecer mais linda a cada dia? Corou levemente.

**– Querida?** – A voz de Brad trouxe-a de volta.

**– Sim, Brad?** – Respondeu, desanimada.

**– Ei **– segurou-lhe as mãos. **– Você está bem? **

**– Estou, meu bem. **

**– Certeza? **

**– Absoluta! **

Brad deu um beijo rápido em seus lábios. Ao se afastarem, notou Alex parada com a cara de poucos amigos. Piper não tinha como olhá-la nos olhos por conta de seus óculos escuros, mas, sabia que eles estavam furiosos. _Porra!_

O coração de Alex pulsou dolorosamente com a cena que presenciava. Com um ódio, que só um bom ciumento entendia, foi à procura de Nicky. Girou a cabeça em uma busca rápida, mas não a encontrou. Apenas Lorna foi vista conversando animadamente com Red, aproximou-se.

**– Lorna, onde Nicky se meteu?** – Alex perguntou, cerando os punhos.

**– Foi apanhar alguma coisa para comer, cunhadinha. **– Lorna respondeu sorridente.

**– Oi meu bem!** – Red a puxou para um abraço. **– Como foi de viagem?**

**– Muito bem, vovó.** – se deixou abraçar, tentou sorrir, mas seu sorriso resolveu se manifestar. **– Preciso falar com Nicky, com licença.** – sorrateiramente, se afastou.

Nicky comia demais, santo Deus. Será que horas e horas de sexo supriram as suas energias? Alex pensou ao se aproximar e arrancar de suas mãos um taco.

**– Eu estava comendo, Alex.** – Reclamou.

**– Ah, foda-se. **– Disse, amargamente. – **Como você pretende fazer com que aquele imbecil tome o laxante? **

**– Ah! Então você resolveu seguir com o plano? **– perguntou, surpresa pela perspicácia dela.

Alex pestaneou, estava prestes a manda-la à merda, quando ela se apressou em ressaltar.

**– Ok, ok.** – arqueou a mão, na defensiva. **– Podemos pedir a Maya que o entregue.**

Nicky sorriu abertamente, Alex a procuraria a qualquer momento para seguirem com o plano, era só questão de tempo.

**– Muito óbvio, Piper nos mataria. **

**– Ok, vamos até a cozinha, pensaremos em uma solução.**

NA COZINHA.

**– Alex, você vai mata-lo de tanto cagar, puta merda. **– Nicky abriu os braços. **– Capaz do cu dele cair da bunda..**

As duas gargalharam, segurando uma na outra.

**– Ele morrendo, é o que conta.. Não importa como. **– Alex disse.

Nicky concordou fechando o punho, para que Alex batesse em sua mão, num soco de cumplicidade.

**– Certo, e agora? **– cessou a risada, ao olhá-la.

**– Não sei, Nicky. **– hesitou.

**– Enquanto Brad caga, você foge com a Piper e se declara.. **

**– Não vou me declarar, eu não a amo! **

**– Ah, vai tomar no seu cu, Alex! Se você não a amasse, não estaríamos aqui iguais duas adolescentes, colocando laxante na bebida do cara que está transando com sua garota enquanto você é boa o suficiente para negar o que sente.**

**– Eles transam? - **Subitamente, franziu a testa.

**– Ah, o que aconteceu com você? Por um acaso fumou algum baseado? **

A ideia de Piper transando com Brad lhe corroía a mente.

**– Deus abençoe a América.** – Foi tudo o que conseguiu pronunciar.

**– Cala a boca vai, e misture com uma colher.** – Nicky deu uma conferida para ver se não vinha alguém.

Alex misturou o laxante no suco de uva, para não ter suspeitas, colocou dois copos juntos, o azul era o que continha o conteúdo ''mágico''.

**– Pronto!** – sorriu, triunfante.

As duas caminharam para fora da cozinha, Nicky encobria Alex, caso alguém aparecesse pelo caminho.

**– Certo, parece que Deus está do nosso lado.. **– Nicky moveu a cabeça em direção à mesa vazia, onde Piper estava sentada anteriormente com seu namorado. Ao que parecia, eles foram apanhar algo para comerem.

**– E se Piper toma-lo? **

**– Nicky, eu ficarei de olho. Se precisar, farei ela cuspir tudo, e me achar uma idiota e infantil de merda. **

Colocaram os dois copos na mesa, como quem não queriam nada, e saíram depressa. Ficaram a paisana, de uma parte mais afastada, não seriam vistas por Piper e Brad, quando os retornassem.

**– Porra, isso é muito idiota..** – Alex disse, sem desviar os olhos da mesa. – **Eu vou ir lá, vamos deixar tudo como está.. **

Nicky segurou seu braço e disse:

**– Espere! **

**– O que? **

**– Olhe lá.. **

Os olhos de Alex se arregalaram, Joe Caputo e Red se acomodaram nas cadeiras e engataram uma conversa animada, nem sinal de Piper e Brad até o momento.

**– Deus não está do nosso lado, ele está contra nós..** – Nicky balançava a cabeça fazendo uma careta.

**– Nicky.. PUTA MERDA!** – Alex tapou a boca quando o homem se debruçou sobre a mesa, e bebeu o suco.

**– FODEU! **– Nicky riu em histeria. **– O cara vai cagar até o coração.**

Mesmo não querendo, Alex acompanhou-a, gargalhando daquela trapalhada toda.

**– Mas o que vocês estão fazendo escondidas aqui?** – Lorna apareceu de repente, assustando-as.

**– Nada amor. **– Nicky armou um sorriso falso.

**– Foi o Joe, não é?**

Lorna cruzou os braços, olhando-as.

**– Como você soube?** – Alex, indagou ainda atônita.

**– Vocês duas são terríveis. **

xxx

A festança continuava animada, alguns músicos haviam chegado, um pouco atrasados pra variar, ninguém se importou, estavam animados dançando todos os estilos de musicais. Piper evitou ficar sozinha por muito tempo, apenas trocava olhares com Alex, sempre que a morena tentava se aproximar, ela fugia. Brad, Joe, e Bennett conversavam como amigos de longa data. Joe logo se afastou com um pouco de pressa, Piper achou estranho, Nicky e Alex sorriam do outro lado. Aí tinha.

**– Mamãe!** – Maya puxou sua mão.

**– Oi meu amor? **

**– Preciso ir ao banheiro, me leva lá? **

**– Como é que se diz? **

**– Por favorzinho! **

**– Melhor.** – Sorriu, segurando em sua mão.

No corredor que separava o jardim dos banheiros, um forte odor faziam alguns convidados torcerem o nariz com o forte cheiro. Com Piper não foi diferente.

**– Mamãe, tem um bicho morto aqui? **– Maya apertava a pontinha do nariz com os dedos.

**– Estou começando a pensar que sim. **

**– Que fedor! **

**– Concordo, baby.. **

A voz rouca de Alex fez com que o corpo de Piper paralisasse no lugar.

**– Tia, tem algum animal morto aqui?** – Maya perguntou, ao entrar no banheiro feminino, sem Piper.

**– Iremos verificar depois, use o banheiro e lave as mãos. Estaremos esperando aqui fora.** – Alex disse, olhando Piper com intimidade.

Piper tentou adentrar o banheiro, mas Alex puxou seu braço direito, arranhando-o sem querer.

**– Que porra você pensa que está fazendo, Alex?** – Piper questionou, esfregando o braço.

**– Desculpe, não queria feri-la.** – Disse, analisando seu braço.

**– Mas me feriu!** – Piper respondeu, dando mais do que um sentido àquela frase.

**– Por que você veio com seu amigo?** – Não iria admitir que tinha conhecimento sobre seu namoro. **– Senti a sua falta.. **

**– Brad é meu namorado, Alex. **– Piper sentiu uma grande satisfação em lhe dizer sobre Brad, sentiu-se bem, mais do que bem, sentiu-se ótima. Diria que também sentiu sua falta, desistiu. Alex não merecia saber de seus reais sentimentos por ela, não mais. Com o tempo, esqueceria. Ou não. Pior. _Bem, foda-se._ – Sua voz interior calou seus pensamentos.

**– Não é! Pode parar de fachada. **

**– Fachada uma ova. **– Neste momento, o cheiro ruim piorou, Piper sentiu o estomago embrulhar. **– Puta merda.. **

**– Pipes, não precisa ficar nervosa ao falar comigo. Relaxa, segura!** – Alex retirou os óculos, pendurando no vestido.

Seus olhos estavam mais lindos, verdes, vivos, um brilho ímpar contemplavam suas esmeraldas. Piper acabou rindo com vontade, de sua piadinha infame.

**– Porra, é o Joe?** – Ligou os fatos.

**– Exatamente.** – Respondeu Alex, sem muitos detalhes.

**– Hm..** – Piper fitava-a com um olhar divertido. **– Filha da mãe! Você é a culpada, olhe sua cara, Al!** – Abriu a boca indignada. Por que Diabos ela faria algo assim? Será que ela não teve infância? Ridículo! Mas, não menos engraçado.

**– Shhhh!** – Alex agarrou sua cintura, esmagando seus lábios juntos. Piper se **deixou** beijar, como sentiu saudade daquela boca na sua. Seus lábios se encaixavam perfeitamente bem, as línguas se tocavam com saudade. O barulho da porta se abrindo interrompeu o beijo.

Maya saiu fazendo uma careta.

**– Mamãe, Tia, eu quero ir embora daqui! Tá fedendo demais.**

As três riram juntas. Maya deu uma corrida desenfreada.

Piper e Alex caminhavam lado-a-lado em silêncio.

**– Ele precisa de ajuda lá dentro, vou avisar Brad.** – Piper quebrou o silêncio.

** – Vocês transaram, Piper?** – Alex perguntou, com receio.

Piper parou de caminhar olhando na direção dela, com um olhar zombeteiro, como raios essa pergunta surgiu?

**– Você está brincando comigo? **

**– Por favor amor, diz que não.. **

Piper voltou os límpidos olhos azuis para ela.

**– Amor?**

**– Piper, vocês transaram, ou não? Que merda!**

**– Vá se foder, Alex. – **sentiu-se intimidada pela expressão pouco amistosa.

**– Eu vou sim, mas com você! **

Alex a pegou no colo, levando-a para o lado oposto da piscina, a loira se debatia gritando, mas ninguém ouviria, graças ao som alto. Alex entrou atrás do tobogã soltando-a de uma vez.

**– Sua atrevida!** – Piper desferiu um tapa em seu rosto.

Aquele fora o tapa mais prazeroso de toda a sua vida, Alex esfregou a mão no rosto com um sorriso satisfatório nos lábios. Piper estava furiosa, seu rosto parecia um pimentão.. Um lindo pimentão.

Com a palma das mãos, foi empurrando o corpo de Piper até que encostasse-se ao tobogã. Suas mãos passeavam livre por todo seu corpo, deixando-a arrepiada. Alex colou suas bocas, o impacto fora tão forte que os dentes acabaram se chocando. Soergueu uma perna de Piper na altura de sua cintura, como fizera muitas vezes. Beijou seu pescoço, mas ela se afastou, como se lhe dissesse que aquele local era proibido. Alex rangeu os dentes com raiva. **– Você é minha, Piper.. Minha.** – Enfiou a mão por debaixo de sua saia, arrastando os dedos até sua calcinha. Tocou e sentiu o quão molhada ela estava, lambeu os lábios. **– Eu vou entrar em você..** – Penetrou dois dedos com certa força dentro de seu sexo lubrificado. Piper gemeu de dor, e Alex se arrependeu de penetrá-la com brutalidade. Beijou-lhe os lábios como um pedido de desculpas, movimentando os dedos suavemente dentro dela. **– Mais rápido, Alex..** – Implorou com os lábios trêmulos, revirando os olhos de prazer. Sim, com Alex era tão prazeroso, que por hora, esquecia-se de todas suas limitações. Alex girava os dedos dentro e fora de seu sexo, ela estava tão molhada e entregue. Não demorou a gozar inundando os dedos de Alex, que se sentiu completa novamente. Quando Piper gozava sob seus domínios, era reconfortante.

**– Preciso.. ir.** – Piper estava com as pernas bambas pela intensidade do orgasmo que tivera.

**– Não volta pra ele, Piper..** – Alex enterrou o nariz em seus cabelos. **– Por favor.**

Piper respirou fundo, e uniu todas as forças que ainda lhe restavam.

**– Você já teve o que queria, Alex. Agora eu preciso voltar!** – Girou os calcanhares retornando ao jardim, arrumou sua saia no lugar e prendeu o cabelo num coque alto, deixando sua nuca livre. Fechou os olhos, na tentativa de relaxar e esconder o seu rubor.

**– Eu quero você!** – Alex se posicionou atrás de suas costas, beijando sua nuca.

**– Alex, me solta, que inferno!** – Desvinculou-se.

**– Porra, Piper! O que aquele idiota tem que eu não tenho? Por Deus! **

**– Sinceridade, Alex. Aquele ''idiota'', foi sincero com o que sentia por mim, e eu estou sendo uma filha da puta com ele neste exato momento. E estou arrependida pra caralho, agora que você já me fez gozar, poderia fazer o favor de sumir da minha frente?** – Respondeu de uma forma vulgar, e funcionou, já que Alex se afastou com sua fisionomia embaraçada.

xxx

**– Alex, o Joe está na bad, cara! **

Nicky falava alvorada, calou-se ao fincar os olhos no rosto de Alex.

**– O que foi? Alguém morreu? **

Alex secou o rosto ignorando a figura de Nicky. Mais lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos, não tinha como impedi-las.

**– Alex! Porra! **

**– O que? **

**– O que porra deu em você? Por que está chorando?**

**– Piper! **– Disse balançando a cabeça e chutando o copo que havia bebido champanhe minutos atrás.

**– Você tá fodida, irmãzinha. **

Nicky pressionou os lábios, lamentando-se por Alex.

**– Sei o que está pensando, Nicky.. Você está certa, mas não jogue em minha cara, não agora. **

**– Eu acho que você precisa ser sincera consigo mesma, sabe? **– Nicky abaixou-se, e acendeu um cigarro. **– Você não sabe o que quer, e com isso, acaba confundido os outros, irmã.**

**– Eu sei bem o que quero, Nicky. **

**– Ah, não! Você nem fode, nem sai de cima, qual é?**

**– Ironicamente, eu fodi. **

Alex roubou o fumo da irmã, deixando-a abobalhada.

**– Entendi. E ela te deu um pé na bunda, e você veio chorar. Ponto pra ela. **

**– Não é um jogo.** – Revirou os olhos, colocando os óculos na sequencia.

**– Ela é linda, uma ótima mãe, e mulher.. Eu no seu lugar, já teria me casado com ela faz séculos. **

**– Pra você, soa fácil..** – Tragou com vontade.

**– Você quem complica, Alex. É tão difícil dizer que a ama? **

**– Sim. **

Nicky mordeu o lábio.

**– Então você a ama? **

**– É complicado, porra! **

**– Se eu fosse Piper, me casaria com Brad. **– Nicky alfinetou, recuperando seu cigarro. **– Ele pelo menos foi sincero e breve com o que queria.**

**– Chega! Irei falar com ela!**

Alex saiu pisando duro, as palavras de Nicky eram como a letra de uma música, daquelas que você escuta uma única vez, e não esquece mais.

Piper fotografava Benjamin e Maya. Brad havia acompanhado Joe até o hospital mais próximo, o pobre homem estava com **diarreia crônica**. A tarde começava a despedir-se, algumas estrelas já eram vistas no céu. As luzes do jardim foram acesas, iluminando toda a festa. O pessoal era animação total, dançavam, comiam tacos, outros conversavam numa sincronia perfeita. Piper posicionou a câmera novamente, fez dois cliques dos pequenos que pulavam sem parar na cama elástica, até que Alex se posicionasse em sua frente, assustando-a.

**– Piper, precisamos conversar. **

Piper estudou seu rosto por dois segundos, ela estava tão séria, com os olhos vermelhos.

**– Não precisamos! **

**– Eu quero apenas conversar, nada mais.** – Esfregava as mãos, em um ato nervoso. Preparando-se para leva-la a força, caso recusasse a segui-la.

Piper respirou fundo e disse:

**– Tudo bem. **

Alex conduziu-a até uma das salas da mansão, ali não seriam incomodadas. Piper descansou sua máquina digital em cima de uma mesinha, voltando sua atenção a ela.

**– Eu nem sei por onde começar.** – Alex anuiu. **– Serei sincera.**

Sentada no sofá, Piper cruzou as pernas interessada nas palavras de Alex.

**– Piper, nos últimos dias, minha vida tem sido uma droga. Precisei fugir, fugir do que eu sentia, e acabei te afastando de mim, eu sou tão idiota. Quando eu vi você e seu namorado hoje..** – Parou, brevemente. **– Eu quis morrer! E quero morrer! Não posso vê-la com outra pessoa, Piper. Me dói..**

Piper sentiu o ar dissipar de todo o peito, por um instante, pensou que fosse desmaiar. Aonde Alex queria chegar, afinal?

– **Eu não sei o que se passa comigo, mas quando estou perto de você, minha única vontade é de te abraçar, te beijar, ficar o tempo todo ao teu lado. Quando estamos longe, sinto-me perdida, desprotegida, como uma criança abandonada em meio à tempestade num quarto escuro no meio da noite. Eu..** – Começou, mas sua voz sumiu de repente, respirou fundo e arriscou novamente. **– Eu te amo! Eu te amo, te amo..** – Disse repetidamente, como se libertasse a voz de seu coração. Foi bom confessar, sentiu-se bem. **– Sinto muito por não ter dito antes.**

Piper engoliu em seco, enquanto suas lágrimas caiam pelas suas faces. O impacto das palavras de Alex fora tão forte, que não conseguiu formular nem sequer uma frase coerente.


	18. Chapter 18

**– Agora não adianta mais nada, Alex!** – Piper limpou o rosto de forma ríspida, como se chorar fosse à última coisa a se fazer. **– O que caralho você está pensando? **

**– No quanto eu te amo!** – Disse Alex, esfregando os braços.

**– Alex, você teve a oportunidade de me dizer semanas atrás.** – Piper agora estava de pé, e gesticulava as mãos ao falar. **– E o que você fez? Foi uma vaca covarde! **

Alex sentiu-se pequena diante daquelas palavras.

**– Você preferiu me deixar aflita, magoada, ferida, do que ser sincera com o que sentia. E para ser sincera, eu acho que você não me ama porra nenhuma. Viu-me com Brad e pensou no quão ruim era perder a sua presa fácil.** — Havia amargura e ironia na voz de Piper.

**– Piper, eu posso entender perfeitamente bem como se sente, mas, eu sei o que sinto ok? Fui covarde em fugir por ser mais fácil, só que porra, eu te amo! Você não imagina o quanto foi difícil para eu assumir, droga! E não está levando em consideração. **

Piper fazia o possível para deter as lágrimas.

**– Você levou em consideração quando eu lhe disse que estava apaixonada? Hm deixa-me refrescar tua memória..** – Deu dois passos até Alex. **– O que você fez foi fugir!**

Alex buscou o olhar de Piper, mas ela afastou-se.

**– Não queira estragar o meu relacionamento com Brad, eu o amo**. – Mentiu. **– E não me venha com suas frustrações.**

**– Piper, você está me magoando.** – Avisou. **– Você não ama aquele projeto mal feito de surfista, ok? Arrume outra mentira! No momento em que eu bati os olhos em vocês juntos, meu coração se partiu. Eu desejei ser aquele cara, você não sabe o quanto eu o invejo por ter sido sincero com o que sentia por você, enquanto eu pegava minha convicção e, partia para outro país. Precisei vê-la com outra pessoa que não fosse eu, para cair na real o quanto eu te amo, e não estou disposta vê-la com outro! Estive confusa durante muito tempo em relação à Sylvia. Agora por favor, se não acredita em uma palavra do que eu digo apenas saia. Não me faça acreditar que ama Brad, porque isso é tão estúpido.**

**– Eu te odeio, e te amo pra caralho, Alex!** – Piper olhou-a furiosamente. – **Você não tem direito nenhum de fazer isso comigo, porra. Eu estou disposta a tentar com Brad. Não o largarei quando sei que o certo é continuar com ele.**

**– Você não o ama!** – Alex esbravejou. – **Acabou de dizer agora mesmo que me ama.. E me odeia.** – engoliu em seco.

Piper apanhou sua câmera do estofado marrom, girou os olhos azuis por toda a sala, a mesma tinha um estilo rústico. Seu rosto suavizou-se ao olhar uma foto de Alex pequena, ela sorria docemente segurando Nicky. Os óculos de Alex eram medonhos naquela imagem, Piper sorriu docemente.

Alex seguia seus gestos calada, notara quando Piper sorria ao olhar uma foto sua. Por anos tentou recuperá-la e guarda-la em uma caixa, para em seguida escondê-la sem que alguém a visse mais uma vez.

**– Não ria de mim, ainda mais quando eu mal podia escolher a droga dos meus óculos.** – Alex tocou sua cintura com tanta naturalidade. **– Eu te amo, Piper.** – murmurou sem dar espaços a uma resposta dela.

Piper por mais que quisesse manda-la a puta que pariu, e seguir em frente, não o fez. Amava-a com todo o coração. Porém não a deixaria ciente disso **outra vez**, resolveu por um ponto final naquela conversa, ou discussão, ao todo, não importava mais.

**– Já estamos entendidas, Alex. **

Piper podia ver sua imagem refletida nas lentes dos óculos dela.

**– Não estamos, tá doendo, viu?** – Alex fez uma careta, demonstrando toda sua chateação.

**– Você acostuma. Eu demorei, mas superei.** – Piper pigarreou fazendo pouco caso.

– **Não quero me acostumar, droga! Eu quero você, Piper Chapman, eu te amo.. Amo demais.** – O som da voz de Alex, era agudo.

**– Alex, não quero recomeçar um assunto que não nos levará a parte alguma. **

Alex calou-se por instantes. O que poderia dizer a Piper, afinal? Que estava disposta a recuperá-la mesmo que para isso enfrentasse Brad? Isso seria o caminho certo para fazê-la crer que estava, de fato, fora de seu juízo.

**– Mamãe? **

**– Porra! **– Alex soltou, alterada. **– O que você quer Benjamin?** – Sua voz saiu um pouco dura.

**– Eu tô com dor na barriga. **

Ela empalideceu, não era possível.

**– Puta merda, Benjamin! Você tomou algum suco? **

**– Eu não.** – O menino falou assustado.

**– Alex, você está assustando-o.** – Piper tocou seu braço, dando um leve afago.

**– Mãe?** – Maya veio acompanhada de duas garotinhas.

**– Sim, amor?** – Piper estava tão cansada, desejou desaparecer por um minuto, seria suficiente.

**– Tia Nicky está chamando. **

**– É! A queima dos fogos começará em dez minutos.** – Uma das meninas disse.

Piper ia responder, mas Alex tomou sua frente.

**– Ok, baby, vá indo. Iremos logo atrás.** – fez um gesto com a cabeça para que as meninas saíssem.

Benjamin agora no colo de Piper estava caladinho. Alex havia saído à procura de uma água para aliviar seu enjoo. O loirinho pulou tanto, que não aguentava nem andar sem reclamar.

**– Tá doendo mamãe. **

**– Você pulou demais, não é docinho?** – Piper fazia cafuné em sua pequena cabeça. **– Alex foi buscar a porra da água no quinto dos infernos. **– Pensou alto.

**– A porra da água.** – Benjamin repetiu dando uma risadinha.

**– Oh! Não diga isso, Benjamin.** – Piper interveio.

**– É feio mamãe?**

**– Demais, querido. **

O barulho dos fogos estourando no céu, assustou-os. Benjamin abriu o maior berreiro, deixando Piper aflita.

**– Amor, não chore. São apenas fogos, você quer vê-los? **

**– Não.**

Piper levantou-se ajeitando o menino nos braços, parou de frente à janela e afastou as cortinas.

**– Olhe querido. **

Benjamin espiou sem afastar-se dela.

**– É lindo, você não acha? **

**– Acha.** – Respondeu tímido. Seus olhinhos brilhavam, algumas lágrimas ainda escorriam por todo o rosto.

Ao retornar, Alex deu uma parada olhando Piper de costas com Benjamin no colo, olhavam a explosão de cores no céu causadas pelos fogos de artifício. Piper sentiu sua presença, e virou o pescoço.

**– Desculpe-me pela demora.** – Alex aproximou-se, fitando Benjamin. **– Ele morre de medo de fogos. **

**– É eu pude notar.** – Piper rapidamente, passou Benjamin para ela.

**– Não.** – O choro de Benjamin veio à tona novamente, Piper o pegou de volta.

**– O que é isso? Ele agora tem preferencias por loiras?** – Alex deu uma risadinha abrindo a boca toda, seus olhos tinham um brilho ímpar.

**– Palhaça!** – Piper rolou os olhos. **– Dê água em sua boca, Alex..**

**– Benj, você quer água? **

Alex encostou o copo na boca do menino, em seus lábios um sorriso travesso apareceu.

**– Quero mamãe.** – Respondeu abrindo a boca.

**– Então você tem que pedir à sua mãe que me beije antes, combinado?**

**– Alex, pare de ser uma- **

**– Meça suas palavras, Benjamin repete tudo.** – Alex cortou-a, entortando os lábios.

Piper lembrou-se de Benjamin minutos atrás repetindo o que havia dito, acabou rindo daquela situação cômica em que estava metida. Alex era uma tremenda cara de pau.

**– Ele precisa tomar água, Alex.** – Disse com a voz calma. Sua mão esfregava as costas do pequeno.

**– Eu te amo! **

A intensidade daquela frase dita por Alex foi tão forte, que Piper ficou totalmente sem jeito.

**– Eu te amo.** – Benjamin sorriu dengoso.

**– Lindo, eu amo você também.** – Piper lhe deu uma bitoquinha rápida nos lábios.

**– Puta que pariu, até você ganha um beijinho, e eu.. nada.** – Alex se voltou para o sobrinho, lhe dando a água. Fazer o que, né?

**– Linguagem, Alex!** – exclamou.

A morena apenas moveu os ombros despreocupadamente.

**– Aooow, pombinhas.** – Nicky apareceu com um chapeuzinho dos EUA, na cabeça. **– Vocês perderam a queima de fogos.**

Alex e Piper olharam-se, ignorando-a.

**– Atrapalho?** – Nicky inquiriu, olhando para ambas.

**– Não, Nicky! **– Alex cerrou os olhos.

Piper deu um beijinho na mão de Benjamin que bebia a água.

**– O que ele tem? Parece decaído. **

**– Ele pulou demais, está levemente enjoado.** – Piper explicou com toda a calma do mundo.

**– Ah, entendi. **

O silêncio caiu como uma pluma no ambiente. Nicky encarava a irmã, e a cunhada, ou ex, não soube, no entanto, com o sobrinho no colo. Quem de longe presenciasse aquela cena, juraria que Alex e Piper eram um casal.

**– Amor!** – Lorna quebrou o silêncio com sua chegada. **– Estava a sua procura. **

**– Bem, aqui estou**. – Nicky lhe deu um beijo rápido na bochecha. **– Vem com o papai.**

**– Nicky, você é tão ridícula.** – Ela disse, ao sentar no colo de Nicky.

**– Tenho que concordar Nicky.** – Alex não perdeu a oportunidade de alfinetar a irmã.

**– Alex, continue cuidando do filho de vocês, ok? **

Piper automaticamente coçou o pescoço, estava começando a ficar tensa com a afronta entre as irmãs, aquele humor negro das duas não era nada agradável.

Alex ajeitou os óculos em cima do nariz, sua vontade era de mandar Nicky tomar no cu.

**– Melhor, Benjamin?** – Piper perguntou ao menino, ignorando o comentário de Nicky.

**– Melhor!** – Benjamin recostou a cabeça em seu peito.

**– Ótimo, chamarei Amanda para dar-lhe um banho.** – Alex pronunciou-se.

xxx

Alex bateu na porta do quarto de hóspedes com um pouco mais de força, pela terceira vez. Tinha conseguido escapar de Nicky e Lorna, depois de dizer-lhes que estava cansada e queria dormir mais cedo. Piper havia aceitado o pedido de Red para que passasse a noite na mansão. Alex adorou a ideia, planejando no meio da noite bater em sua porta. Assim o fez. Enquanto esperava que ela abrisse a porta, tentava escutar algum barulho que indicasse que estava acordada, mas só o que ouvira eram os ruídos da noite.

**– Piper? **

Não obteve resposta.

Desapontada, cruzou os braços e suspirou. Ela devia ter adormecido. Como Piper pudera dormir, enquanto ela mal conseguia parar quieta no maldito lugar? Sem poder fazer mais nada, andou devagar pelo caminho de volta ao seu quarto. Apanhou o maço de cigarros, e logo saiu rumando até o jardim. Queria Piper, seu corpo estava agitado, ansioso. Poderia esperar até o dia seguinte para vê-la, mas sabia que não tinha paciência para tanto. Seguiu o caminho que levava à piscina, ouviu um barulho de água e parou. Com o coração aos pulos, voltou a caminhar, agora com passos apressados. Piper se debatia dentro da piscina, e ao que tudo indica, ela fugia do cão da raça rottweiler. O cachorro latia raivosamente tentando abocanhar os braços de Piper, quando os emergia para cima.

**– Jesus! Oh, caralho!** – Alex pulou na piscina nadando o mais rápido possível. Enlaçou Piper pela cintura com força, ela tremia muito, buscando folego. **– Calma, eu tenho você agora, baby. **

Piper segurava o pescoço de Alex como se fosse uma tábua de salvação em um náufrago.

**– Respire Piper.. Tá tudo bem agora.** – Alex levou seu corpo até a parte rasa da piscina. O cachorro a reconheceu contendo os latidos. **– Porra, Aladim. Suma daqui! **

O cachorro deitou na grama movendo o curto rabinho.

**– Ele.. ele me atacou.** – Piper conseguiu dizer sem largar de Alex. Abraçou seu pescoço com mais força. Parecia uma criança com medo do bicho papão. **– Eu teria me afogado se não fosse você, Al.**

**– Shh. Não quero pensar nessa possibilidade, agora você está bem.** – exclamou dando um beijo em sua bochecha. **– O que você estava fazendo, Piper? **

**– Eu estava sem sono, e resolvi caminhar. De repente, esse monstrinho apareceu e começou a latir, tudo o que fiz foi correr sem parar, e acabei caindo dentro da piscina.** — A voz de Piper estava fraca e entrecortada.

Alex afastou-se um pouco, para poder encarar a loira. Piper enlaçou sua cintura com as pernas, temida.

**– Aqui é raso, Piper.** – Alex notou que ela estava fragilizada demais, a ponto de perder o controle, talvez. Só não conseguia decifrar o brilho intenso que via nos olhos dela, cheios de lágrimas.

**– Não me solte Alex..** – Implorou rouca. **– Vamos sair daqui!**

Piper afrouxou os braços em torno do pescoço dela. Seus pés tocaram o piso raso da piscina.

**– Não.** – Alex a olhou, enigmática.

**– Por que não? **

**– Eu quero te tocar.** – Deu um passo à frente fazendo-a recuar.

Piper a quisera, e ainda queria, mas necessitava resistir. E a resistência do momento a deixava sem saber o que dizer.

**– É por conta de Brad?** – Alex foi se aproximando dela, que se afastava para o lado mais fundo da piscina. – É por isso, Pipes?

**– Sim..** – Ela que pensasse o que quisesse, desde que ficasse longe. **– Nós.. isso não é uma boa ideia.**

Pela primeira vez, Alex pareceu insegura. Ergueu o queixo e a fitou, séria. Piper teve a sensação de que não ia gostar do que estava por vir.

**– Diga que não me quer, Piper, e irei embora.** – Esticou a mão para tocá-la. **– Diga de uma vez..**

Piper sentiu como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse pela água até seu peito. Suspirou e meneou a cabeça. Precisava mentir de maneira convincente. Quando abriu a boca, a verdade veio à tona. **– Porra, Al. Eu quero você, mas não podemos. Por isso, eu aconselho-a a me ajudar sair daqui, e voltarmos para casa.**

**– Ah, você me aconselha?! Caralho,** **você até parece uma advogada de merda, Piper**. – Alex arrancou a camisola, deixando os seios à mostra, deu mais um passo, e seus seios desapareceram de vista, imersos na água.

Piper ficou ali, aparvalhada, olhando-a tirar a camisola. De súbito, tudo ficou diferente. A água e o ar pareciam mais quentes e moviam-se em correntes que ele nunca havia notado antes. Os pelinhos de seus braços se eriçaram, e Piper soube que estava em apuros. Absolutamente.

**– Alex, não deveríamos fazer isso, não de novo.**

**– Venha cá!** – Alex enlaçou-a, possessiva. Ela a ergueu na água e beijou-a em silêncio.

**– Tem certeza, Alex?**

**– Tenho, baby. Por favor..**

Alex puxou-a, virou-a, e a encostou na superfície lisa da piscina. Tirou a sua blusa que estava terrivelmente colada ao corpo com cuidado, logo depois, fez o mesmo com a calcinha minúscula. O agradável toque quente da língua de Alex ao redor dos mamilos fizeram Piper se arquear para trás e colocar as pernas ao redor dos quadris dela, oferecendo-se.

**– Segure-se em mim, amor.** – A voz de Alex estava rouca. Ela pôs as mãos atrás dos ombros delicados para protege-la da parede da piscina, e então ergueu uma mão e penetrou-a. Piper emitiu um som, de alívio ou de prazer. Alex não saberia dizer. Os músculos de seus braços doíam pela necessidade de mexê-los. Seus dedos ficavam mais exigentes, e o tormento cada vez maior. Piper gemeu. A água ao redor delas se agitavam com os seus movimentos, que ficavam cada vez mais intensos e rápidos**. – Amor, fique quieta..** – Alex tentava acalmá-la um pouco para que não acabassem logo, mas não se importaria se ela gritasse.

**– Alex..** — murmurou, antes de mergulhar o rosto nos seios que se ofereciam a seus carinhos. Alex estranhava a si mesma, pela maneira como reagia àquela intimidade carregada de paixão. Piper notou que ela entreabria os lábios, como se fosse lhe dizer algo, mas tocou-os de leve, para mantê-la em silêncio. Não queria falar. Queria amar. E muito. Os dedos de Alex massageava seu sexo, antes de entrar e sair, aquela sensação era tão única.. **– Eu te amo, Piper.** – Alex beijou-lhe, movendo os dedos sem pausas. O sexo de Piper era guloso, engolia seus dedos de uma só vez, a loira também era muito apertada. Piper abraçou-a com mais força, aprofundando o beijo com paixão. Alex agradecia a Deus pelo fato de estarem, sozinhas, àquela hora da noite; mas sabia que, mesmo se estivessem à luz do dia, ali na piscina, à vista de todos, ainda assim faria amor com Piper. Separaram os lábios, o folego havia zarpado. Piper penetrou dois dedos em Alex, que mordeu o lábio. **– Porra..** – Alex sentiu um frêmito de prazer percorrer-lhe o corpo. Então, as duas atingiram o clímax juntas. Alex segurou-a por alguns minutos que pareciam eternos.

Piper esticou os braços, relaxando.

**– Baby, você está bem?**

**– Sim, estou.. **– Afastou-se um pouco para fita-la.

O coração de Alex se acelerou quando a viu sorrir como uma mulher satisfeita.

**– Puta merda, eu sou louca por você, Pipes!** – murmurou. **– Tenho vontade de ficar o tempo todo repetindo que te amo, que te adoro, que não posso viver sem você...Eu..**

**– Alex..**

**– Por favor, não.. Não diga nada. Agora não é o momento para conversar.** – Beijou-a na boca. A luz de uma lanterna se aproximava, fazendo-as gelar.

**– Quem porra pode ser a essa hora? **

**– É melhor vestirmos depressa, Alex. **– Piper segurou na borda da piscina e conseguiu sair. O cachorro olhou-a e levantou-se. **– Alex.. **

**– Aladim, fique quieto ai!** – Alex gritou, e o cachorro deitou-se.

Ainda molhadas, mas vestidas, Alex beijou-lhe os cabelos molhados.

**– Vamos, baby.**

Correram de mãos dadas e atravessaram o gramado até as portas da varanda. Quando Alex deu passagem para Piper entrar, ouviu vozes e passos se aproximando. Piper olhou para ela, e acabaram rindo. Eram os seguranças de Red fazendo a ronda, a mulher era neurótica com a segurança da casa, e de sua família. Depois da meia noite, os cachorros eram soltos fazendo a vigia do jardim. Num impulso, Alex puxou-a, beijando-lhe os lábios.

**– Alex, precisamos tirar essa roupa molhada. **– Piper batia os dentes, seus lábios estavam roxos de frio.

**– Eu quero dormir com você, por favor.. **

Piper diria que não, mas sentia falta de dormir nos braços dela. _Foda-se._

**– Tudo bem, vamos logo.** – Agarrou sua mão, e subiram as escadas correndo feito duas adolescentes.

**– Porra, eu estava batendo na porta errada. **– Caiu a ficha de Alex ao notar Piper abrir uma porta diferente da qual havia batido.

**– Espero que não tenha acordado as crianças, ou Brad.** – Respondeu receosa.

**– Brad, Piper?** – Alex parou os movimentos que fazia ao tirar a camisola. Não sabia que o homem havia retornado.

**– Alex.. **

**– Nós acabamos de fazer amor, Piper. Isso não mudou nada? **

**– Sim, eu quis ficar com você esta noite.**

Alex deu um sorriso sem vida.

**– Então é isso? Foi apenas mais uma trepada pra você? Como aquela atrás do tobogã? **

**– Não seja vulgar, por favor.** – Alcançou uma toalha secando os cabelos.

**– Quer saber, Piper? Eu cansei. Abri-me com você, fui honesta e tudo mais.** – Vestiu a camisola novamente. **– Eu errei em não reconhecer o quanto te amava no começo, mas eu me redimi porra! E agora tenho o conhecimento de que fui uma egoísta de merda, mas você não tem o direito de se aproveitar disso, ok? **

**– Não quero discutir isso, Alex. Você vai dormir aqui, ou não?** – Seu coração encolhia-se dentro do peito. Não foi assim que ela a tratava? Como uma relação amorosa qualquer? Respirou fundo, fazendo um gesto de indiferença.

**– Por que você não chama o seu namorado para te comer agora? Eu cansei por hoje.** – respondeu com a voz carregada de ódio.

Piper engoliu em seco, mas não se deixou abalar pelas palavras de Alex.

**– Nós já transamos, querida. Não usamos preservativos. E eu não estou tomando pílulas... Bem lembrado, preciso corrigir isso.** – Piper sorriu debochada, como se contasse a uma amiga um deslize seu. Alex se aproximou dando-lhe um tapa no rosto.

**– Você é uma vadia, Piper!**

**– Como ousa?!** \- disse ela, totalmente alterada. O tapa de Alex ardia em sua face.

**– Não se aproxime de mim, eu vou te esquecer, e dessa vez, é pra valer.** – Piper ia dizendo algo, mas Alex negou com a cabeça erguendo a mão. – **A partir de agora, você é somente a mãe de Maya, filha do meu irmão.**

Alex saiu batendo a porta com fúria.

Piper agarrou um travesseiro e o atirou contra a porta.

**– Merda..** – O tapa em seu rosto já não ardia mais, muito menos doía.. O que doía no momento era sua consciência. O que faria agora? Jogou-se na cama automaticamente.


	19. Chapter 19

Alex levantou antes do nascer do sol, tomou um banho demorado e preciso. Não havia dormido nada, rolou igual uma bola em campo, pra cá, e pra lá, na cama. A voz de Piper vinha a todo instante em sua mente, como uma pontada dolorida. De banho tomado, saiu do quarto encostando a porta com cuidado. O silêncio era audível, assim como os movimentos de seu corpo. A cada passo que dava, parecia que os ossos de suas pernas se deslocavam, emitindo um som estrondoso. Na grande cozinha, encontrou alguns empregados já preparando o desjejum dos hóspedes. Roubou uma maçã verde, e abocanhou com vontade. Ainda fumou um cigarro, na companhia de Luminor. Cerrou os olhos mirando as colinas simétricas e um céu azul infinitamente belo.

– **Você está com problemas! **

Alex levantou os olhos em direção a Mary, uma velha empregada da família. Sorriu ao soltar a fumaça de seu cigarro.

– **Hum.. Não estou. **

– **Formigas na cama?** – Insistiu.

– **Mary, eu estou bem.** – Pegou o filhote de labrador no colo. **– Agora precisamos ir.** – Mexeu a patinha do cachorro. **– Tchauzinho!**

– **Não vai comer alguma coisa? Tem aquele brownie de chocolate que você adora!** – Mary secava as mãos no avental, sem desviar os olhos de Alex.

– **Uma próxima vez, Mary. Diga à Red que precisei sair cedo, depois ligarei para ela.** – Colocou os óculos escuros, antes de sair e deixar a mulher de traços latinos para trás.

No carro, Alex dirigia tranquilamente. A voz de John Denver era um hino aos seus ouvidos. Luminor passou a cheirar e vasculhar tudo no local, antes de deitar no banco e tirar um cochilo. Quando ela cantava algum trechinho da música, sua orelhinha mexia de uma forma engraçada. Como gostava de coisas simples, esse era o ápice da vida. Não deveria ter dado ouvidos à Nicky, e assumido o seu amor por Piper. Assim não estaria com o ego ferido. Será que Piper sentiu-se assim quando confessou-lhe estar apaixonada, e não ter o tal reconhecimento? Em todo o caso, o certo a se fazer era: Esquecê-la.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Uma dor infernal tomava conta de todo o seu pescoço. Mais uma vez dormira de mau jeito. – Merda! – Piper xingou baixinho, ao esfregar a região dolorida. O primeiro pensamento que lhe veio, foi:

– **Alex!** – O gosto do nome dela era amargo em sua boca. Tocou o rosto onde havia levado o tapa, foi merecido, mas em momento algum esperou por ele. O pior de tudo seria vê-la na hora do café. Não sabia o que fazer, talvez o mais óbvio, fugir com uma boa desculpa. Riu desse pensamento. Uma batida na porta do quarto apagou o seu sorriso. E se fosse Alex querendo se desculpar por ser tão idiota, e mesquinha? Levantou correndo, parou de frente ao espelho arrumando os cabelos como pode, e ao abrir a porta, a decepção.

– **Oi Brad..** – Sua voz saiu tão desanimada, que sentiu pena do namorado naquele instante.

– **Bom dia também.** – Sorriu achando graça.

– **Bom dia.** – Piper forçou um sorriso amarelo.

– **Eu posso entrar? **

– **Não.. É.. Eu vou tomar um banho.** – Se embaraçou.

– **Um banho, é?** – Brad lhe olhou, malicioso.

– **Sim, querido. **

– **Que tal um banho duplo? O que me diz? **

Piper arregalou os olhos, e Brad franziu o cenho, achando sua reação um tanto esquisita. Na certa, ele havia pensado que ninguém nunca a chamara para tomar um banho como um casal.

– **Brad! Não podemos, estamos na casa de Red, devemos respeitar. E Maya daqui a pouco acorda e-**

– **Perdoe-me, amor. Tem toda a razão, não pensei direito.. E é impossível pensar com você vestida assim. **

Os olhos de Piper caíram até sua veste. Trajava **somente** uma blusinha de seda, que deixava sua barriga de fora, e outras partes. Corou, escondendo-se atrás da porta.

– **Opa! Eu preciso de um banho, querido. Vejo-te em breve.** – Fechou a porta sem ouvir a resposta. **– É claro que não seria Alex, eu sou tão estupida! Deus!** – Deu uma tapa em sua testa.

Na grande mesa, as crianças riam altamente, quebrando qualquer clima ruim. Red lia um jornal, não se importando com a bagunça matinal dos bisnetos. Piper achou estranho, mas não quis repreendê-los. Nicky e Lorna chegaram à mesa de mãos dadas, sorrindo.

– **Buenos dias, fam.** – Nicky puxou a cadeira como um bom cavaleiro para Lorna sentar-se.

– **Bom dia!** – Disseram todos ao mesmo tempo.

– **E Alex? Ainda dormindo?** – Nicky perguntou, mordendo um pedaço de bacon.

Red fechou o jornal nesse instante.

– **Ela saiu mais cedo, Nicole.** – Mary disse, colocando uma jarra de suco na mesa. **– A pobrezinha parecia transtornada, até rejeitou o meu brownie.**

Piper continuou comendo sua torrada, prestando atenção no que Mary dizia. Brad apareceu todo arrumado, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

– **Ontem ela estava ótima.** – Red estava visivelmente preocupada. – Ligarei pra ela.

– **Ela disse que ligaria, Sra. Red.** – Mary sorriu, e caminhou cozinha a fora.

– **Fiquem à vontade, queridos. Irei até o meu escritório.** – Red levantou-se majestosamente, saindo em seguida.

– **A vovó está preocupada. **

– **Por que, Nicky?** – Lorna perguntou, por perguntar.

– **Alex! Vovó sempre foi muito preocupada com ela.**

Piper sentiu a língua coçar, queria lhe perguntar muitas coisas sobre Alex, mas Lorna tomou o seu posto.

– **Ela deve estar bem.** – Disse finalizando o assunto, segurando a mão de Nicky, num gesto de conforto.

Xxxxxxxxx

– **Senhorita Alex, já encaixotei todos os brinquedos de Benjamin para doação.**

– **Obrigada, Glória. E não precisa me chamar de ''Senhorita'', já lhe pedi isso, mulher.** – Alex amarrou o cabelo no alto, enquanto prendia o cigarro entre os lábios. Glória ia saindo, mas a chamou de volta.

– **Leve Luminor para sair. Não quero abusar de você, mas eu estou indisposta. **

– **Com o maior prazer, Se.. Alex.** – Glória lhe sorriu, corrigindo-se a tempo. **– Mas antes, tenho que comprar algumas coisas, sua cozinha está em alerta. **

– **Compre o que precisar.**

– **Tudo bem, e antes que eu me esqueça, Sylvia ligou ontem. **

– **E o que porra ela queria?** – Perguntou, surpresa. Era só o que faltava. Sylvia deixou claro que não lhe daria uma segunda chance, e agora liga como se nada tivesse acontecido? Concluiu que sua vida estava uma bagunça total. Apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro, massageando o alto da cabeça, na sequencia.

– **Disse que precisava conversar com você, talvez viesse, não sei. Ela me pareceu bem indecisa. **

Indecisão! Era isso! Estava cheia de indecisões em sua volta, contando com a sua própria.

– **Obrigada por avisar, Glória.** – Disse, num suspiro. Glória fez um aceno, e saiu.

Seu celular tocou, era Red. Assim que o atendeu, acabou sorrindo. Sua avó era muito preocupada quando se tratava dos netos. E Alex gostava daquela preocupação, pois se sentia muito amada e protegida. Tratou de explicar que estava tudo bem, apenas sentiu vontade de voltar mais cedo pra casa, mesmo não sendo essa a verdade. Não a preocuparia com seus problemas com Piper. Luminor apareceu na sala, com um dos sapatos dela entre os dentes, como se quisesse impor sua presença ali.

– **Por mim, pode comer tudo.** – Alex deu de ombros, ignorando-o. Ligou o som, colocando uma música do Iron Maiden, enquanto acendia outro cigarro, e bebia meio copo de whisky. A campainha interrompeu os movimentos do seu corpo que balançava no ritmo de _Wasting love._ Virou o restinho do whisky, antes de abrir a porta.

– **Só pode ser brincadeira, puta que pariu!** – Alex não podia acreditar, Sylvia a olhava com uma grande culpa.

– **Eu posso entrar, Alex? **

– **Não pode. O que você quer?** – Perguntou encostando a porta, e saindo para o corredor.

– **Conversar, pensei bem e, eu quero me entender com você.** — Ela estendeu o braço, tocando Alex.

– **O que eu quero de você, é sexo.. Foi o que sempre quis.** – Disse rudemente, mas Sylvia sorriu abertamente, não se importando.

– **Eu estou aqui, não estou? **

– **Feito! **– Exclamou, puxando-a para dentro. Afinal, uma foda era o que precisava para sair um pouco de sua realidade movediça. As peças de suas roupas foram ficando espalhadas por toda parte, quando chegaram ao quarto, já estavam completamente nuas. Alex estava com fome de sexo, arranhava Sylvia com força, e ela gemia de dor, mas em momento algum interrompeu as garras de Alex. Transaram de todas as formas, e posições possíveis. Alex estava deitada na cama, terrivelmente cansada. Outro cigarro fora aceso, juntamente com o copo de whisky a tira colo. O silêncio no quarto era agradável, Sylvia estava completamente muda, e satisfeita. Ouviram um barulho de passos vindo em direção ao quarto, Alex não deu muita importância, era Glória, certamente. Quando a porta do cômodo se abriu, um choque fez seu corpo pular da cama.

– **Piper?** – Puxou o lençol, cobrindo sua nudez, deixando a de Sylvia exposta.

Piper automaticamente elevou a mão na boca, na tentativa de engolir a vontade de chorar. Havia dispensado o namorado e dirigido até Manhattan novamente, pois estava legivelmente preocupada com Alex, e ela estava ali, na cama com a ex, ou atual, Piper não soube distinguir. As lágrimas queimavam em seus olhos azuis, que registravam cada imagem daquele quarto onde muitas vezes se amaram. Então esse era o troco? Alex estava punindo-a? Não conseguiu dizer uma palavra sequer, saiu dali o mais rápido que pode.

– **Porra!** – Ela saiu correndo atrás de Piper, que já estava longe. Não esperou o elevador, desceu as escadarias prendendo o lençol no corpo. O menor de seus problemas, seria ficar nua, precisava falar com Piper.. Mesmo _não_ tendo muito que dizer. O olhar magoado dela esmagou seu coração, e a culpa tomou conta de todo o seu ser.

Com as mãos tremulas, Piper conseguiu enfiar a chave no miolo da porta do carro. Ouviu a voz de Alex chamando-a, não queria ouvir suas desculpas. Sentia-se estúpida, era claro que Alex não a amava. Secou ás lágrimas com a blusa, ligando a chave no contato.

– **Piper, saia desse carro agora, porra!** – Alex socava o capô do carro com força. Aquela brutalidade toda irritou Piper, que saiu de imediato.

– **Piper, me escute, por favor.** – Implorou amarrando o lençol, sem desviar os olhos dela.

– **Suma da minha frente, ok? Eu te odeio!** – Aproximou-se, empurrando-a com toda força. Alex caiu de bunda no chão, alguns moradores chegavam, e olhava-as com um grande ponto de interrogação na cara, mas logo trancavam o carro e saiam rapidamente. **– Não chegue perto de mim, e muito menos tente me tocar novamente, sua imunda!**

Alex tentou levantar-se, mas a força das palavras de Piper fora tão grande, que acabou caindo para trás. **– Piper, por favor, não é o que você está pensando! **

– **Ah, corta essa, Alex. E foda-se, vai lá e continua a porra da sua maratona de sexo, me desculpe por ter interrompido vocês.**

– **Não significou nada, caramba! Foi apenas sexo, sexo sem amor.. Piper!** – Gritou quando a viu entrar no carro. **– Piper, olha..** – Levantou-se num pulo.

– **Alex, saia da frente, ou irei atropela-la. **– Ameaçou.

– **Então é assim, né? Você me pega na cama trepando com outra e fica toda nervosinha, quando na verdade você também está fodendo com a porra de um homem, e joga na minha cara quando terminamos de fazer amor. Não somos tão diferentes assim, Piper. **

– **A diferença é que eu te amo, sua puta desgraçada! E em todas as vezes que transei com Brad, foi em você que pensei.** – uivou. **– Mas agora isso acabou, de verdade. E eu quero que você se dane com a porra da sua namorada. E tome a merda das suas chaves.. **

Ela jogou-as, mas Alex não se importou em pegá-las, eram insignificantes no momento.

– **Piper, fica, por favor.. Vamos conversar como adultas.** — murmurou ela depressa.

Piper nada disse, ligou o carro e saiu cantando pneus. Alex ficou ali parada, vendo o carro se afastar, chorou copiosamente, socando a parede do estacionamento.

Xxxx

Brad cortava um pimentão bebericando um pouco de vinho branco, estava no apartamento de sua avó, decidiu cozinhar uma vez que estava sozinho, podia simplesmente ligar pedindo uma comida Tailandesa, mas optou por cozinhar, assim passava o tempo. O interfone tocou, e o atendeu. Era Piper, Brad não entendeu o que ela fazia ali, não o tinha dispensado mais cedo? Jogou o pano por cima do ombro, e foi abrir a porta como um bom anfitrião.

– **Ora, mas que surpresa boa! **

– **Brad, me fode.** – Piper não sorria, nem demonstrava simpatia.

Brad olhou-a, espantado. Seus cabelos estavam desalinhados, e seus olhos vermelhos.

– **Querida, o que houve? **

– **Me fode!** – Ignorando sua pergunta, Piper voou em sua direção, abrindo sua blusa com violência, fazendo os botões voarem longe. O médico tinha suas suspeitas, mas não a interrompeu em momento algum, deu liberdade para que continuasse, gostou dessa Piper dominante. O calor dos lábios de Brad conseguiu derreter todo e qualquer receio que ainda pudesse restar nela. Por instantes, Piper entregou-se ao prazer daquele beijo. Não pensou em Alex, e sim em sua vontade de estar com o namorado pela primeira vez. Não queria mais resistir, mas sim abrir seus lábios para ele, sua alma, seu corpo.. Por isso correspondeu abraçando-o também, aceitando a energia do desejo que os consumia no momento.

Horas depois, Piper gostaria de cavar um buraco no chão e enterrar-se nele. Sentia-se tão embaraçada, deixou-se ficar ali, quietinha, com a cabeça recostada ao ombro de Brad, agradecendo a Deus por estarem na escuridão e ele não poder ver seu rosto.

— **Um dólar por seus pensamentos.** – O silêncio prolongado de Piper começou a preocupá-lo. "Nunca!", Piper pensou; mas sabia que precisava dizer algo.

— **Esse quarto é tão.. Verde. **

— **Verde? Cinza você quis dizer, não é?** — ele murmurava em seu ouvido, entre beijos. **— Mudando de assunto, por que você chegou transtornada? **

Aquela pergunta pegou Piper de surpresa, ensaiou uma resposta rápida, mas não daria em nada, Brad era muito observador.

— **Eu não quero mentir, mas também não quero ter que contar a verdade, Brad.**

— **Tem alguma coisa que eu devia saber?**

— **Não, sinceramente falando.** – Piper deu um beijo rápido em seus lábios. **— Preciso pegar Maya na casa da minha mãe. **

— **Fique aqui comigo hoje, pra compensar o que você está escondendo. **

— **Boa tentativa! **– Sorriu, colocando sua roupa.

— **É Alex, não é? **

Piper parou com a calça nas mãos, seu sorriso foi morrendo aos poucos, o silêncio pairou no quarto. O único barulho audível era o do ponteiro do relógio.

— **Diante do teu silencio, vou considerar válido o meu palpite.** – Brad disse naturalmente.

— **Brad, eu não sei o que dizer.. Eu.. Eu nem sei o que está acontecendo, estou sem rumo. **

— **Vocês estão juntas? **

— **O que? Não! Deus! **

— **Piper, olha, eu sei bem quando alguém está mentindo.** – Brad apoiou o peso do corpo nos cotovelos e acendeu a luz, Piper finalizou colocando a calça jeans. **– Vocês se olham de um jeito único, parcial. Não vou omitir, ou fingir que isso não me machuca, porque estarei mentindo para te poupar. **

— **O meu relacionamento com Alex foi baseado em sexo, Brad. E francamente, nem sei se posso nomear o que tivemos de relacionamento. **

— **Não deixa de ser uma relação em si, querida. Porque eu tenho certeza de que vocês se amam. **

— **Brad, eu não quero falar disso agora.** – Aproximou-se da cama. **– Eu amo tanto você. **

— **Você me ama?** – Brad perguntou, admirado.

— **Jesus! Que pergunta é essa? **

— **Na verdade eu acho que você tem um apreço por mim, Piper. Não chamaria de amor porque isso é ridículo. Eu te amo desde o primeiro momento em que bati os olhos em você com aquele machucado na testa. Mas infelizmente, não é reciproco. Você ama Alex, e foi por isso que chegou furiosa aqui, não é?**

Piper desviou os olhos, prendendo a vontade de socar a cara dele por falar a verdade nua e crua. _Porra! _

— **Eu não estou furioso, querida.** – Brad continuou. **– Estou magoado por não ser o suficiente pra você..**

— **Isso não é verdade, Brad. Você é tão maravilhoso, que às vezes parece irreal.** – Piper sentou na cama, abraçando-o. **– Não se culpe por minhas burradas, ok? Talvez o complicado, difícil, errado, tem me agradado ultimamente. Por mais que eu tente, não consigo evita-la.. **

— **Ela é inevitável para você.** – Brad brincou, escondendo um pouco da mágoa. **– Talvez se eu colocasse laxante no suco dela, ganharia um ponto extra com você?**

— **O que isso quer dizer? **

— **Joe tomou o suco com laxante, que supostamente seria pra mim. **

— **Puta merda! É sério? **

— **Mais do que sério.** – Sorriu de modo despreocupado. **– Não quero nem pensar no que ela fará se descobrir que tivemos relações sexuais.. Hm, bem capaz de ela mandar me capar. **

— **Alex é tão infantil.. Droga, eu deveria me apaixonar por você. E sendo egoísta, não quero perder sua amizade, sua companhia, você.. **

— **E sendo mais egoísta ainda, eu quero um último beijo.** – Brad avançou beijando-a.

— **Então é isso? Rompemos o nosso namoro?** – Piper segurava no rosto dele, analisando-o.

– **Namoro, né? ** – A voz de Brad soou alegre.

– **Brad, pra quem terminou um namoro agora, você está muito alegrinho. **

– **Eu nunca rompi com uma namorada de modo tão pacífico, é estranho pra caralho. **

– **Uau, você fala palavrões. Isso partiu meu coração, confesso que aquela pose de homem certinho era tão excitante. **

– **Você não teve tempo para me conhecer a fundo, querida. **

– **Ironicamente, faz sentido. Como eu queria te amar do modo que você merece, Deus, como eu queria.** – Esfregou o rosto. **– Como vai ser de agora em diante? **

– **Tudo bem, Piper. Seria pior se continuasse comigo, enquanto transava com Alex as escondidas. **– Piper corou duramente. **– Não podemos controlar nossos sentimentos, o amor é incontrolável. Neste momento estou deixando de lado os meus sentimentos, e pelo o meu bem entendo que é o certo a se fazer. Minha vontade maior é ir até Alex e mata-la por fazê-la amá-la tanto.**

– **Alex e eu, não vai rolar. Ela estava na cama com a ex-namorada dela.. – **Piper soltou com amargura.

– **Eu acho que as duas precisam conversar. Parecem duas crianças.. Vocês adoram magoar uma a outra. Acabam usando as pessoas nesse jogo todo, e não é todo mundo que tem paciência para tanto. Também tem as crianças nisso tudo, alguém tem que ser a cabeça e não o coração no relacionamento de vocês.**

– Você daria um bom psicólogo, ou um grande amigo gay . – ela o olhou de soslaio, ganhando um olhar divertido em troca. Brad era tão lindo. – Eu concordo com tudo o que disse, não havia pensado por esse lado antes. Perdoe-me por te fazer passar por tudo isso, mas em momento algum eu usei você para colocar ciúmes, ou irritá-la.. Bem, exceto ontem que joguei naquela cara lavada que havíamos transado.

– **Agora sim devo fugir para o centro da terra, pois Alex irá me caçar e matar-me em seguida.** – Brad beijou-a na bochecha. Piper riu abertamente de sua piadinha. **– Vou sentir sua falta, e da princesa também. **

– **Não venha com essa, Doutor. Amanhã estaremos te aguardando para o jantar. Enfim, Maya me espera..**

– **Como um bom cavaleiro, estarei presente. **

– **Maravilha. **

Xxx

– **Então é pra valer, Alex? **

– **Sylvia, não começa!** – Alex dirigia sentindo dor na mão enfaixada.

– **Eu não sabia que vocês estavam juntas, me sinto mais usada ainda..**

A gargalhada de Alex interrompeu-a, bem como suas palavras:

– **Ah! Pra cima de mim agora? Eu disse o que queria quando você apareceu na porra do meu apartamento. E não me irrite mais com seus draminhas de novela mexicana, não enquanto eu estiver dirigindo com dor.**

– **Você é tão insensível, o que aconteceu com você? Meu Deus.**

– **Me libertei, é só isso que precisa saber.** – Disse ela a Sylvia, esmagando um sorriso entre os lábios. **– Onde você vai ficar?**

– **O que? Como assim? **

– **Sylvia, você não vai ficar comigo.**

– **Você está me expulsando, Alex?** – Ela perguntou, incrédula.

– **Ainda não. E então, o que vai ser? **

– **Me deixe em casa, por favor.** — Cerrou os olhos por instantes.

– **Minha mão está doendo demais, aquele desgraçado apertou essa faixa.** – Alex queixou-se virando o veículo a direita, já se aproximava da casa de Sylvia.

– **Eu posso verificar.** – Estava disposta a ficar com Alex, e não mediria esforços.

– **Claro, esqueci que você é uma enfermeira.** – Debochou. **– Está entregue! **

– **A qual é, deixe-me cuidar dessa mão, Alex..**

Alex quase sorriu.

– **Eu não preciso de seus cuidados, fico agradecida, baby.**

– **Vamos ser sinceras?** – Sylvia cansou-se

– **Isso se aplica a você, não a mim.** – Alex apanhou o celular escrevendo uma mensagem.

– **Foda-se. Eu quero que você entre e me coma. **

Os olhos de Alex desgrudaram da tela do celular olhando o rosto de Sylvia por um segundo. Nada disse, e voltou a escrever a mensagem.

– **Você está trocando mensagens com Piper, Alexandra? **

– **Ah Sylvia, dá um tempinho. Eu não vou fodê-la. Sai fora da porra do meu carro, preciso ir pra casa!**

– **Ok, você venceu.** – Abriu a porta, com muita raiva. **– Amanhã eu passo em seu apartamento. **

– **Boa noite.** – Alex conseguiu dizer, com os dedos se movendo freneticamente no teclado do aparelho. A resposta da mensagem veio no mesmo instante. _'' Me aguarde, e não me faça ter que arrastá-la até a sua cobertura.. Novamente, você é pesada! Hahaha, xx''_

– **Boa noite, Alex!**

Alex virou o rosto na direção de Sylvia, sorrindo, ligou o motor do carro e seguiu pra casa.


	20. Chapter 20

– **Alex?** – Meiko tocou o ombro dela bem devagarinho.

– **Meiks, eu preciso dormir. **

– **Acorde! Já é meio dia, precisamos sair dessa espelunca. **

Alex sentou na cama, sua cabeça girava.

– **O que aconteceu?** – Apavorou-se, procurando os óculos.

– **Aqui..** – Meiko estendeu os óculos a ela. **– Jura que você não lembra?**

– **Eu dormi com você?** – Deu uma risada. **– Como eu consegui essa proeza?**

– **Sinto muito, mas não dormimos juntas. E nunca dormiremos, eu gosto de homem. **

– **E o que merda aconteceu?** – Inquiriu Alex, acendendo um cigarro.

– **Então, ontem nós saímos-**

– **Até aí eu sei, Mulan. **

Meiko deu risada.

– **Deus do céu! Você é um purgante. Jogue meu sapato, por favor.. **– Alex olhou em volta, procurando. **– Aí, atrás do seu pé.. Isso! Obrigada!** – Agarrou o sapato arremessado em sua direção. **– Bem, depois da nossa bebedeira, você surgiu do além com uma loirinha, e sugeriu ao meu piegas de vir ao motel.**

Alex tragou o cigarro com receio de perguntar mais alguma coisa, mas teria de perguntar mesmo assim.

– **E? **

– **Nós transamos..**

– **E? **

– **Sério?** – Meiko vasculhava a bolsa.

– **Eles foram abduzidos depois? **

– **Não, tonta. Você vomitou na pobre moça, e estragou a minha transa. Você é foda! **

– **NÃO!** – Os olhos de Alex se arregalaram. **– Eu fiz isso mesmo? **

Meiko confirmou, sorridente.

– **A moça ficou furiosa, também pudera, ela aturou ser chamada de Piper, agora o vomito foi golpe baixo. O Aidan apenas se divertia a suas custas. Ele foi embora quase agora, ainda transamos enquanto você roncava do outro lado. **

– **Merda, eu sou uma grande idiota. **

– **Vejo que acordaste bem sincera. **

– **Há-há-há!** – Alex deu uma risada teatral, se abaixando para pegar a bolsa. **– Vamos dar o fora daqui. Tenho uma reunião às 14h.**

– **Hmmm, mulher de negócios. **

Sorriram.

– **Amanhã faz uma semana que estamos só festando.** – Meiko comentou, abrindo a porta.

– **Você é sempre assim?** – Questionou saindo.

– **Assim como? **

Caminharam até as escadas.

– **Memorável.. **

– **Dá um tempo!**

Xxxx

Piper abriu a porta do seu apartamento, ouviu a risada gostosa da filha. Tirou os saltos, e seguiu até a cozinha.

– **Oi mamãe! **

– **Olá, querida. **

Maya usava um gorro na cabeça, seu rostinho sujo de farinha, lhe dava um ar engraçado. Brad sorriu quando seus olhares se encontraram.

– **Desculpa o atraso, Brad.** ― Sua voz afetuosa, fez o médico sorrir em resposta.

– **Mamãe, estamos preparando cookies! **

– **Uau, isso é muito divertido May.** – Deu um beijinho em sua bochecha. **– Ela deu muito trabalho?** – Piper inquiriu, ao abrir a geladeira, apanhando uma garrafinha de água, dando um longo gole em seguida.

– **Ela só trançou meu cabelo, passou base nas minhas unhas, e me fez dançar ballet com ela, então cabe a você julgar o comportamento dela..**

– **Maya! **

– **O que, mamãe?** – Maya fez um biquinho, apertando a forma de estrelinha na massa.

– **Piper, foi divertido. Eu seria um ótimo pai..** – Brad respondeu de forma inocente, mas notou que o fizera mal quando Piper coçou o pescoço.

– **Foi muito legal, mamãe! O tio Brad é o meu melhor amigo, ele me disse que vocês são amigos agora. **

– **Nós somos, amor. **

E eram mesmo. Depois de uma semana, Brad tem se mostrado um ótimo amigo, apanhava Maya na escola quase todos os dias, Piper estava muito atarefada na livraria, uma vez que Polly estava de resguardo após dar a luz a sua nova filha, Brin.

– **Chega de bagunça na minha cozinha.** – Ajudou a menina a pular da cadeira. **– Vamos colocar os cookies no forno, e banho.**

– **Ah não, mamãeeeeee...** – Protestou Maya, jogando a cabeça pra trás.

Brad puxou o gorro da cabecinha dela.

– **Dê um banho nela, querida. Organizarei aqui pra você. **

– **Obrigada, Fred.** – Piper brincou.

Brad aceitou a brincadeira.

– **Esse cara estava sumido. **

– **Adorei a resposta. Já voltamos, tomaremos um banho rápido. **

A banheira cheia de espuma acomodava mãe e filha. Maya brincava com o patinho de borracha, e Piper prestava atenção em cada detalhe seu.

– **Mamãe, você sabia que a leoa é quem caça? O papai leão cuida dos bebês. **

– **Dessa eu não sabia, querida. **

Pipermentiu, pois adorava quando Maya descobria algo novo, e produtivo.

– **O leão é um grande preguiçoso, igual o Ben. **

– **Benjamin não é preguiçoso, meu bem.** – Piper saiu da banheira, colocando o seu roupão.

– **Já é hora de sair, mamãe?**

– **Sim, venha. **

Maya grunhiu, e saiu da banheira.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Alex lia um livro, despreocupada com qualquer outra coisa ao seu redor. Estava exausta, sua cabeça ainda carregava a maldita dor de cabeça, causada pela bebida da noite passada. Precisava arrumar sua mala, viajaria até a Rússia no dia seguinte. Esticou as pernas, e estalou as costas que doíam devido a sua posição, fez uma pausa da leitura.

– **Mamãe!** – Benjamin deteve seu galope, ao chegar à sala.

– **Hei, baby boy. **

Alex suspendeu os óculos até o topo da cabeça, analisando a expressão facial do sobrinho.

– **Tem formigas na minha mão.** – lastimou-se.

– **Venha cá.** – Alex deu uma risadinha, abaixando-se para acolhê-lo. **– Sua mão está com câimbras.**

– **Por quê?** – Perguntou, desconfiado.

– **Porque o senhor precisa comer mais bananas. **

– **Eu não sou cacaco. **

– **Cacaco? **

Benjamin virou o olhinho pra cima, pensativo. Alex deu uma sonora gargalhada.

– **Eu não sei falar, mamãe.** – Exclamou aflito.

– **Se diz macaco.. **

– **Macaco!**

– **Esse é meu garoto.** – Alex vibrou, beijando sua bochecha macia.

– **Eu? **

– **É, baby, você. **

– **Por quê? **

– **Você não pergunta demais, não? **

Benjamin franziu a testa, intrigado.

– **Não. **

– **Ok.** – Alex o soltou. **– A tia precisa fazer as malas, rola uma ajudinha?**

– **Você vai levar eu? **

– **Dessa vez não, garotão. **

– **Eu ficarei com Mandy?** – Fez biquinho, entristecendo o coração da tia.

– **Ela é legal, Ben. **

– **Está bem!** – Benjamin concordou, correndo ruidosamente para o quarto, na frente de Alex.

– **Pronto.** – Alex fechou a mala, Benjamin sorria satisfeito por ajuda-la.

– **Mamãe, a mamãe Piper vai com você?**

Alex sentiu um desconforto na pergunta do loirinho, mas não se abalou e respondeu:

– **Não, Benjamin. A mamãe Piper tá ocupada.**

– **Eu quero a mamãe, estou com saudades. **

– **Mandy te levará para vê-la, baby. **

– **Mamãe? **

– **Hm? **

O menino se aproximou, beijando o rosto de Alex.

– **Te amo.**

– **Você é tão doce, menino.. Eu te amo também, meio palmo!** – Disse beijando a barriguinha dele, que morria de rir. **– Seu babão.** – com a palma da mão, Alex limpou a baba que escorria pelo cantinho de sua boca.

xxxxxxxx

O silêncio no apartamento fez Piper estranhar. Brad já teria ido embora? Não, claro que não, impossível. Ligou a tevê para Maya, e foi à procura do homem.

– **Brad?** – Silêncio.

Quando pisou na cozinha, o viu caído no chão. Um medo caiu sobre seu corpo, suas pernas tremiam em aflição, Brad respirava com certa dificuldade. Aproximou-se tocando a cabeça dele.

– **Brad! Acorde, vamos lá..** – Deu dois tapinhas em sua face. **– Brad, acorde.**

Brad aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos, enxergando uma Piper aflorada olhando-o.

– **Você está bem? O que houve?** – Ela perguntou, o ajudando sentar.

– **Não é nada demais, eu perdi os sentidos, foi minha pressão, não se preocupe. **

– **Tem certeza? Quer ir ao hospital? **

– **Querida, está tudo bem. **

Piper assentiu não menos preocupada. No fundo sabia que Brad escondia algo, mas não o forçaria a contar, não no momento.

– **Eu preciso ir, Piper. **

– **Não mesmo, você fica.** – Ordenou, acomodando-o no sofá.

– **Não quero dar trabalho, eu estou bem. **

– **Brad, você fica!**

Foi sua ultima palavra.

Após o jantar, Maya adormeceu. Piper deu-lhe um beijo na pontinha de seu nariz, ao cobri-la. Ao sair do quarto, se deparou com Brad esperando-a no corredor, próximo ao quarto de hóspedes.

– **O que você está fazendo? **

– **Se vou dormir aqui, que seja no quarto de hóspedes.** – Ele comentou um pouco baixo.

– **Bah.** – Piper fez um gesto com a mão. **– Vamos dormir na minha cama..**

– **Tentador. **

– **O que dizer? Eu adoro seus músculos. He-man. **

– **Pegou muito pesado, Chapman.** – Ensaiou uma carranca.

– **Eu não resisto. **

Adentraram o quarto, e Piper fechou a porta. A noite estava fria, decidiu então dormir de calça e blusa de frio. Já deitados, ela resolveu voltar no assunto do desmaio de Brad.

– **Você é um bom amigo, e bons amigos não escondem as coisas.**

Brad cantarolou em resposta. Ele emaranhava os dedos nos cabelos dela.

– **Brad, é sério.. Preocupo-me com você. **

– **Sei, sei...** – Estreitou os olhos, sorrindo.

– **Não confia em mim? **

– **Ouça, eu confio em você.**

– **Então me conte a verdade, sobre o desmaio e tudo mais.** \- Fitou-o, preocupada.

– **Quando eu era pequeno, vi minha mãe morrer.. Ela estava tão doente, e se recusou a ir ao médico. Acreditava na cura religiosa, e sempre dizia que Deus a curaria. Mesmo pequeno, eu sabia que isso era uma bobagem pura, não fazendo pouco caso da fé dela, mas era tão egoísta.** **No final das contas ela acabou aceitando a doença, e se entregou. Antes de falecer ela me disse algo, que estupidamente faz sentido. Embora não demos conta, o caminho não dura para sempre. É uma dádiva percorrê-lo durante algum tempo, mas um dia ele irá terminar. Portanto é sempre bom estar pronto para se despedir a qualquer momento... **

– **Brad, querido..** – Piper sentiu os olhos úmidos.

– **Eu estou morrendo, Piper.**

Piper experimentou uma dor esquisita em seu coração.

– **Não, não está. **

– **O que eu tenho chama-se glioblastoma. É um tipo de câncer do cérebro, e ele se espalhou por meus pulmões. Tenho pouco tempo de vida.**

– **E você não iria me contar? **

– **Não chore querida.** – Brad beijou-lhe os cabelos. **– Iria conversar com você a respeito, mas meu desmaio adiantou meus planos. Descobri a doença quando acompanhei Joe até o hospital. Passei mal, e realizei uns exames, infelizmente o câncer já está avançado.**

– **Isso não é justo! Eu te proíbo de morrer agora, Brad.. **

– **Estou cumprindo o ciclo da vida.** – Ele respondeu num tom brincalhão, mas sua vontade era de chorar e lamentar-se.

– **Como você consegue fazer piada com isso? **

– **Piper, minha doença é letal. Todo o dinheiro que possuo, não poderá deter meu destino. Tudo o que me resta é aproveitar meus últimos dias..**

– **Quanto tempo exatamente você ainda tem? **

– **Um mês, ou talvez dois. **

Piper conteve suas lágrimas. Brad era um homem tão bom, não era justo esse duro golpe que a vida lhe dera.

– **Sinto muito, querido. **

– **Não sinta.. De alguma forma, eu estarei bem, e ao lado de meus pais.**

xxxxxxxx

– **Mamãe, cê tá cordada? **

Benjamin cutucou Alex com o dedinho.

– **Não! **– Ela respondeu mal humorada, estava com sono, mas o menino resolveu tagarelar à exaustão.

– **Que? **

– **Que o que, Benj? **

– **Você tá dormindo? **

Silêncio.

– **Tia, fala comigo.** – Insistiu.

Alex ergueu a cabeça, olhando-o. Ele tinha os olhões azuis bem atentos, não indicava sinais de sonolência.

– **Carinha, eu preciso dormir, você sabe. **

– **Eu posso ter namorada?**

– **Mas o que porr.. **– Deteve-se. **– O que é isso agora, Benjamin Alexander?**

– **Igual você e a mamãe Piper.**

– **Veja, mamãe Piper e eu não somos namoradas.**

– **Vocês beijaram na boca.** – Benjamin rapidamente se esgueirou para chegar perto da tia.

– **Baby, nós adultos beijamos na boca, mas nem sempre significa que namoramos quem beijamos, entendeu?**

– **Não. **

Alex não queria, mas riu da sinceridade do pequeno.

– **Okay. Vamos dormir, e não, você não pode namorar. Só depois dos 38. **

– **A May namora.** – Alegou, chupando o dedo polegar.

– **Quem disse isso, Benj?** – Alex deu uma risada rouca, deitando o garoto em cima de si.

– **Ela, mas é segredo tia. **

– **Ok.** – Alex não deu muita importância, afinal, crianças sempre inventam algo novo, mas conversaria com Piper a respeito, quando selassem a paz, já que ultimamente viviam em guerra.

– **É hora de dormir? **

– **Sim, lindo. Já passou da hora. **

– **Boa noite.** – Disse o menino.

– **Boa noite, campeão. **

Xxxxxxx

Piper acordou sentindo o delicioso aroma do café de Brad. Céus, o gosto daquele café era único. O médico brincava dizendo que usava um ingrediente mágico, e talvez fosse mesmo. Espreguiçou-se entrando no banheiro, fez sua higiene matinal, e ao terminar, sentiu o estômago revirar.

– **Piper? **

A voz de Brad ecoou quarto adentro, fazendo eco no banheiro.

– **Banheiro, Brad..** – Piper secou as mãos, fazendo uma careta.

– **O que houve? **

– **Meu estômago está horrível. **

Brad cruzou os braços, analisando-a em silêncio.

– **O que?** – Levou as mãos à cintura, em atitude um tanto provocadora.

– **Você acorda bem humorada!**

Ao invés de se defender, Piper sorriu.

– **Você é um charme..** – Respirou com dificuldade, pois sentiu uma dor tremenda dentro de seu estômago, parecia um buraco se abrindo. **– Porra, o que inferno é isso? **

– **Pode ser uma gastrite, querida.** – O tom da voz de Brad saíra aveludado, calmo. Ele se aproximou de Piper, pressionando com os dedos polegares seu abdômen, ela o fitou.

– **Brad, o que você está fazendo?**

– **Tirando uma dúvida.** – Sorriu-lhe, descendo os dedos até chegar abaixo do ventre dela, apertou com força o local.

Piper deu um pulo pra trás, assobiando de dor. **– Puta merda, não faz mais isso.**

– **Não será preciso.** – Brad encarou-a por instantes. **– Bem, você precisa se alimentar, Maya já tomou seu café, e está na sala vendo aquele dinossauro..**

– **Barney!** – Piper completou.

Caminharam até a cozinha, Maya assim que a viu a acordada, acompanhou-os.

– **Eu amo o seu café, Brad, mas hoje eu não sei se consigo toma-lo.**

– **Irei preparar um chá de ervas.**

– **Parece bom.** – Ela sorriu melancólica.

– **O que você tem, mamãe? **

– **Não é nada demais, meu anjo. **

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Alex tomava seu inseparável Iced Coffee, com os olhos atentos em sua agenda eletrônica. Aguardava o táxi para seguir até o aeroporto, de onde partiria até a Rússia. Benjamin já havia saído acompanhado de Amanda, sua babá, pois teria aula pela manhã. Alex balançava o pé freneticamente, uma súbita vontade de falar com Piper, tomava conta de si. Uma semana havia se passado após sua discussão com ela no estacionamento. Sem mais, nem menos, agarrou o celular discando o número dela em restrito.

– **Alô? **

Alex gelou. A voz de Brad preencheu seus ouvidos, e sua cabeça.

– **Olá?** – Insistiu ele, do outro lado. **– Brad, desliga esse celular, preciso de sua ajuda aqui!** – Piper gritou de fundo.

Alex jogou o celular contra a parede, socando a mesa logo após. Então era isso mesmo? Piper estava devolvendo na mesma moeda? **– MERDA! Foda-se Piper, foda-se muito!** – O som do interfone interrompeu seu momento de fúria, respirou ruidosamente. **– Ok, Alex, foco!** – Caminhou até o aparelho celular, este já espatifado no chão, com a tela toda trincada, certamente não serviria mais pra nada. Compraria um novo em Moscow, agora precisava correr para não perder o táxi.

Agora sentada em seu acento, Alex olhava pela janelinha do avião, pensava em sua vida, na bagunça em que ela estava, e odiou-se por não poder culpar alguém, além de si mesma. Por um minuto, desviou os olhos, mudando a playlist do seu iPod, deixou em uma música do Metallica, _**Nothing Else Matters**_ tocava, e sua angustia aumentava. Repensou muito e decidiu que colocaria sua vida em ordem assim que retornasse, começaria por uma conversa com Piper. O avião pousou em Sheremetyevo, ás dez e vinte da manhã. Chovia muito, o dia estava cinza, sem vida.. Alex sentiu-se da mesma forma. Desejou ficar o resto da manhã na cama, apenas dormindo. De súbito, trocou a casa de Red por um hotel, não pisaria lá, pois tinha um ou dois casos mal resolvidos, não estava com cabeça para debater com ninguém, quem sabe uma próxima vez. Não era adepta ao luxo, mas escolheu a suíte presidencial, necessitava de conforto. Manuseava o idioma russo com maestria, graças às aulas que tivera quando criança. Com um marca texto, ia traçando as pautas da reunião feedback com os funcionários russos. Pausou para comer sua salada de cogumelos. Escolheu usar um blazer de linho, com um scarpin exageradamente alto, sorriu ao pensar nos funcionários olhando-a naqueles trajes. Adorou.

A reunião fora um sucesso, Alex transbordava sobriedade. Conheceu o novo gerente da '' Neptunes Exportation'', que puxou bastante o seu saco. Odiava pessoas superficiais, que forçavam simpatia. Sentada na sala de Red, ela resolveu tirar os scarpins, seus pés agradeceram. Escrevia a nova pauta para o departamento informando sobre os próximos projetos, também solicitou alguns tópicos para incluir. Relaxando os músculos das costas, Alex solicitou os supervisores, que não tardaram a entrar na sala. Discutiram os assuntos da próxima reunião, que aconteceria em Manhattan, com Nicky. Ao encerrar, ajeitou o blazer e seguiu para o hotel. Sentiu falta de seu celular. Precisava comprar outro urgentemente, colocou como prioridade número um em sua lista. Depois de um banho demorado, discou o número de Nicky, usando o telefone fixo da suíte.

– **Número errado!** – Nicky respondeu um tanto estranha.

– **Nicky, estou cansada pra caralho, então vamos fazer isso acontecer? **

Acendeu um cigarro, tragando violentamente.

– **Eu estava transando, Alex..** – Confidenciou baixinho. **– Como foi a reunião? **

Ela ignorou completamente o comentário não requisitado. **– Feedback, cansativa, escrevi sua pauta para a próxima reunião em Manhattan.**

– **Você sabe que irei alterá-la, não é? **

– **Certamente, mas só incluí os principais assuntos que foram abordados.** – Suspirou. **– E Benjamin?**

– **Casa da mãe dele, foi e não quis voltar, Amanda sofreu um bocado. **

– **Por que você não disse o nome dela?** – Alex achou completamente estranho a pronuncia sobre Piper.

– **Porque sei que vocês brigaram.**

– **E o que tem demais em falar o nome dela? **

Apagou o cigarro, desejando fumar outro, outro e outro.

– **Alex, eu sei o que tá rolando, ok? Aposto que você quebrou a merda do seu celular ao saber que Brad está em seu apartamento. **

Diante daquela constatação de Nicky, Alex mordeu com força o lábio.

– **Foda-se. Irei conversar com ela, não podemos continuar como gato e rato. Sabe o que é foda? **

– **Sei! Você empatando a minha foda, irônico, não?** – Nicky soava impaciente.

– **Nicky, você é a única com quem posso conversar sobre Piper, porra. **

– **Sim, mas não agora. Eu te amo, preciso desligar.** – Sem esperar, desligou.

– **Puta merda!** – Alex olhava o telefone com horror.

Xxxxxxxxxx

– **Ok crianças, hora de dormir. **

Piper tentava cobrir os pequenos, mas no momento era uma tarefa complicada. Estavam extasiados comentando o filme Rio.

– **Mamãe eu quero uma arara azul!** – Maya apertava o nariz de Benjamin, que por sua vez escondia o rosto.

– **Eu quero também, mamãe.**

– **Vamos fazer assim..** – Piper ganhou a atenção deles. **– Se vocês forem dormir, iremos ao zoológico amanhã.**

– **Fechado!** – Maya respondeu.

– **Maravilha. Hora de dormir, certo?**

– **Certo!** – Responderam.

Piper deu um beijo de boa noite em cada um, e saiu. Brad já havia ido embora, deixando-a sozinha com as crianças. Sentada no sofá com o notebook no colo, Piper verificou a caixa de e-mail, respondeu alguns, e apagou outros. Ligou o som baixinho, tocando Elvis Presley, amava tanto suas músicas, eram como um bálsamo aos seus ouvidos. O telefone tocou, correu para atendê-lo.

– **Pronto! **

– **Pronto? Que jeito maluco de se atender a porra do telefone..** – Alex ria, fazendo os pelinhos de seus braços se eriçarem.

– **Alex?** – A boca dela se abriu, mas não foi capaz de emitir som, tamanha era a surpresa. Por hora, gostaria de entender como Alex conseguia ignorar tudo o que aconteceu e simplesmente liga-la, como uma pessoa portadora de Alzheimer.

– **Quantas Alex você conhece, Piper? **

– **O que você deseja?** – achou melhor ir direto ao ponto.

– **Bem.. Você!** \- soltou uma risada suave.

– **Isso realmente não me interessa, quero saber qual o real motivo da sua ligação?**

Alex fechou os olhos, não soube como responder, não gostou da sinceridade dela. **– Ouvindo Elvis? Estou interrompendo algo, Piper?**

– **Você está me interrompendo de ler uns e-mails, apenas isso**. – Piper pode ouvir o seu suspiro de alívio.

– **Desculpe.. **

Silêncio.

– **E as crianças? Nicky me disse que Benjamin deu trabalho para voltar pra casa. **– Alex grudou os olhos na televisão ligada à sua frente, não prestava muita atenção no que era exibido, logo voltou sua atenção a seus óculos em seu colo.

– **Estão dormindo, foi difícil hoje.. Estavam tão excitados com o filme que assistiram, tive de suborna-los para dormirem. Benjamin é muito apegado a Maya, permiti que ele ficasse, ganhei uns beijinhos em troca. **

– **Menino sortudo.** – reprimiu uma risadinha. **– Sinto a sua falta.**

Piper suspirou fundo, também sentia a falta dela. Mas era apenas _um detalhe_, não entraria em sua lábia.

– **Alex, por favor, não comece a blefar! **

– **Piper eu só achei que você devesse saber.** – Não estava querendo discutir o assunto, apenas queria que ela soubesse que sentia a sua falta. – **Nós precisamos conversar..** – disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos escuros. **– E nos acertar..**

– **Concordo que precisamos conversar, pelo bem das crianças, mas nada, além disso**. – Ela disse com a voz firme.

Alex afundou o corpo na cama. Por que Piper estava sendo tão dura?

– **Mais alguma coisa?** – ela perguntou.

– **Não.. Eu.. Para de me tratar assim, só por hoje, Piper. Amanhã você pode me socar, mas podemos ser pessoas normais? Como amigas, sei lá..**

– **Você é tão cara de pau, Alex. **

– **Se eu não for, você fica sem me procurar.. **

– **Da última vez que fui à sua procura, te encontrei na cama com sua ex.**

– **Foi insignificante aquilo, Piper. **

– **Oh claro, assim como eu. Todas as mulheres que vão parar na porra da sua cama são insignificantes.**

Alex balançou a cabeça, discordando dela.

– **Você é a única que amei, e ainda amo, o resto não importa.**

– **Em outras circunstâncias eu estaria pulando de alegria. Agora é indiferente. **

– **Ok! Não vamos discutir pelo telefone, por favor. Nós precisamos conversar pessoalmente.**

– **Eu não vou mudar meu conceito.. mas**

– **Piper, eu já entendi. **– interrompeu-a.

Piper podia imaginar a cara dela neste instante.

– **Aposto que você está com um sorriso idiota no rosto!**

Alex fechou a cara, olhando ao redor, certificando-se de que não havia uma câmera no quarto.

– **Você é foda, estragou o momento..**

– **Não é difícil te decifrar.** – riu. **– Preciso desligar, estou muito cansada.**

– **Dia difícil?** – Não queria que ela desligasse ainda.

– **Pode apostar!**

– **Quer que eu vá até ai? Posso te fazer relaxar. **

– **Não seja tola.** – Piper desligou o som e caminhou até o quarto com o telefone, fechou a porta e deitou em seu leito.

– **Se você disser que sim, pegarei o primeiro voo e em dez minutos estarei aí, em sua porta como uma boa puritana. **

– **Nem se você quisesse.** – Ela bocejou.

– **Se fosse possível, rolaria?** – Desligou a televisão, apagando o abajur na sequência. Precisava desligar o telefone, mas não queria.. A voz de Piper acalmava seus sentidos.

– **Não! **

– **Você adora quebrar a porra do meu coração, e sabe o que é foda nisso tudo? **

– **Mmmm?** – Piper lutava para manter os olhos abertos, mas o sono estava vencendo-a.

– **Eu gosto da forma de como você o quebra.**

Ela riu com vontade.

– **O meu coração já foi quebrado tantas e tantas vezes por você, Alex..**

– **É foda! Desculpe..**

Piper cantarolou.

– **Posso arriscar que você está caindo de sono, e vai me deixar falando sozinha.. **

Como previsto, a resposta não veio, Piper havia dormido com o telefone perto da boca, Alex escutava sua respiração calma.

– **Além de quebrar meu coração, me deixa falando sozinha.. Isso só aumenta meu amor por você, Piper Elizabeth Chapman.** – Alex não teve coragem de desligar, queria dormir ouvindo a respiração dela, e assim pegou no sono.


	21. Chapter 21

Sobre o capítulo, eu diminui a hora do voo entre a Rússia e os EUA. A viagem dura aproximadamente entre 15/17 horas ida e volta. Só esclarecendo.

Boa leitura.

Xxx

– **Maya, acorde, acorde, acoooooorde!** – Benjamin a sacudia.

– **Ai, Ben, eu quero dormir mais.** – resmungou, sonolenta.

– **Vai começar o dinossauro roxo. **

Maya despertou, coçando os olhinhos.

– **Tá bom!**

Os dois escovaram os dentes e, seguiram até a sala. Maya ligou a tevê. Ficaram ali os dois, assistindo o programa infantil, atentos. Piper acordou em seguida, chamando por Alex ao telefone, mas ela já havia desligado. Sentiu-se mais sonolenta do que o normal, sem contar a **dor** em seu estômago, que piorava a cada segundo. Tomou um banho demorado, que a ajudou diminuir o desconforto. Meia hora mais tarde, pisou na sala, espantou-se com os filhos assistindo televisão.

– **Oi mamãe, dormiu bem?** – Benjamin segurava o dedão do pé por cima do pijama verde, olhando-a, esperando por sua resposta.

– **Dormi muito bem, meu querido. E vocês?**

– **Dormimos, mamãe. **– Maya sorriu.

A campainha tocou, Piper foi atender.

– **Heeeeey, P!** – Nicky deu-lhe um abraço desajeitado, entrando em seguida, atrás de si, estava Lorna.

– **Que surpresa boa! Vamos entrando. **

– **Desculpe vir sem avisar, Piper, mas Nicky insistiu.** – Lorna sorria, encabulada.

– **Como se fosse preciso, Lorna.** – Piper segurou em sua cintura, caminhando até a sala. Nicky estava jogada no chão da sala, com as crianças pulando em cima de suas costas.

– **Cuidado, ou vão se machucar.** – Advertiu Piper, rindo dos três.

– **Oh mãe, estou com fome!** – Maya gritou, escondida atrás de Benjamin.

– **Eu também!** – Nicky e Benjamin disseram em coro.

– **Irei preparar o cereal de vocês.**

Na cozinha, Piper engatou uma conversa animada com Lorna sobre os preparativos de seu casamento. Nicky gostaria de passar a lua de mel em Tóquio, mas ela tinha preferência por Bora- Bora, Piper sugeriu que fossem aos dois lugares. Por que não?!

– **Eu estou tão empolgada, Nicky nem se fala.** – Lorna mastigava sua panqueca, de olho em Piper.

– **Eu posso imaginar. Quando estava no altar, a minha única vontade era pular aquela parte..** – Virou o cereal colorido das crianças em seus pratinhos, jogando o leite por cima.

– **Por quê?** – Perguntou, bem interessada no assunto.

– **Não quero te assustar, mas, a parte mais difícil é dizer: – ''Eu aceito. '', é louco pra cacete.. Tudo mudará após essas duas palavrinhas de merda. **

– **Mesmo você estando apaixonada?**

– **Mesmo assim, Lorna.. No final, valerá a pena, ou não, foi o meu caso. **

Lorna sorriu, e voltou a mastigar. Valeria a pena dizer sim à Nicky, ela era a sua melhor amiga, noiva, companheira, era com certeza a sua pessoa preferida no mundo todo.

– **Crianças, venham!** – Piper chamou-os.

Nicky entrou na cozinha segurando Benjamin no colo, e Maya estava sentada em seus ombros.

– **P, o meu cereal, onde está? **

– **É sério, Nicole?** – Lorna parou de comer sua panqueca, retorcendo o nariz.

– **Eu amo cereais!**

XXX

Alex acordou cedo, estava maluca para voltar pra casa e reencontrar seus amores, isso incluía **Piper**, óbvio. Notara que havia encerrado a ligação sem querer ao dormir, não soube ao certo quanto tempo durou a ligação com ela. Ajeitou suas coisas em uma pequena e discreta mala, pretendia chegar aos EUA o mais rápido possível. Encararia um voo de aproximadamente 06 horas, seria muito cansativo. Dentro do táxi, ligava o celular novo que havia comprado minutos atrás. O transito de Moscow estava paradíssimo, Alex sentiu vontade de chorar de frustração. Quando finalmente se livrou daquele engarrafamento, já era quase 12h, o fuso horário a deixava atrapalhada. Optou pela classe econômica, queria sentar perto de alguém, ouvir os dilemas, a faria bem. Por sorte, acomodou-se perto de um casal de idosos, ambos eram americanos, foram visitar a filha que havia dado à luz ha poucos dias. Pegou no sono, usando a almofada de pescoço.

– **Finalmente em casa!** – Alex desembarcou toda sorridente, ao esperar sua mala passar pela esteira, ela olhava uma mulata, que em momento algum se importou, o que ela fez foi encarar Alex de volta. Fazia tempos que não flertava descaradamente com alguém.. Descansou os óculos escuros no topo da cabeça, exibindo seus olhos propositalmente.

XXX

Piper e Lorna tomavam um chá gelado sentadas na sala, de olho na brincadeira de Nicky com os pequeninos, era incrível como ela era paciente com eles, sendo mais criança do que elas próprias.

– **Eu juro que às vezes sinto ciúmes Piper..**

Lorna sorria, segurando um dos brinquedos de Maya.

– **Ela com certeza será uma boa mãe.** – Palpitou.

– **Se ela não deixar nossos filhos loucos, né? **

– **Amor, eu ouvi isso..**

Nicky desviava das mãozinhas dos sobrinhos, quando seu celular tocou, era Alex.

– **Número errado, de novo. **– brincou.

– **Ah vai tomar no cu, está transando de novo? **

– **Não, idiota. Estou brincando com Maya e Benjamin.**

Piper estreitou os olhos até Nicky. Levou a mão esquerda ao peito em uma débil tentativa de conter seu coração que galopava disparadamente.

– **Estão em Manhattan?** – Alex chegou a sua residência, jogou a mala de qualquer jeito no canto da sala.

– **Em Queens, mais precisamente no ap de Piper.**

Lorna conhecendo Nicky, como conhecia, sabia que ela estava tramando alguma coisa.

– **Estão **_**todos**_** aí?** – frisou a palavra.

– **Ele não está, Vause.** – Nicky entendeu sua pergunta indireta, respondendo um pouco mais baixo, apenas Benjamin ouviu.

– **Eu tô sim! **

Ambas sorriram do menino.

– **Em uma hora estarei aí.** – Alex avisou, acolhendo Luminor no colo, sentira sua falta. – Tchau!

– **Essa vaca desligou na minha cara. **

– **Linguagem, Nicky!** – Lorna deu-lhe uma bronca.

– **A tia Alex chegou, tia? **

Maya pendurou-se em seu pescoço balançando o corpo.

– **Sim, sim, Sunshine. E em uma hora ela estará aqui.. **

– **Ebaaa!** – Benjamin gritou.

O estômago de Piper deu uma cambalhota violentamente, notando seu desconforto, Lorna tocou seu joelho.

– **Tudo bem? **

– **Sim, quer dizer, não sei.. Só preciso ir até o banheiro.** – Ela fez um gesto, e levantou-se.

No banheiro colocou todo o chá que tomara, pra fora. Suspirou ruidosamente, sentia-se totalmente fragilizada e incomodada. Foi varrida por um mar de emoções, enquanto temia e ansiava pela chegada de Alex.

– **Nicky, se você não parar, irei ficar muito zangada! **

– **O que eu fiz demais, amor? **

– **Você sabe muito bem, deixe que elas se resolvam, não provoque Alex com seus comentários.**

Nicky levantou as mãos como se estivesse diante de um revólver.

– **Tudo bem! **

– **Certo. **

Ao retornar do banheiro, Piper foi atender a porta, receiou. Taystee sorria de orelha a orelha, amenizando seus nervos.

– **Hei, branquela..** – Ela deu um beijo na testa de Piper, marcando o local com seu batom rosa.

– **Entre! **– Piper sem muito esforço conseguiu sorrir.

– **Olá criançada! **

Taystee adentrou, ganhando abraços de Maya e Benjamin. Nicky fechou o cenho, enciumada.

– **Opa, opa, opa.. Essas crianças me pertencem! **

– **O que eu posso fazer se elas não me resistem? **

Duelavam, olhando-se.

Piper e Lorna prenderam a respiração.

– **Eu terei que chutar seu traseiro, branquela?** – Taystee inquiriu, num tom ameaçador.

– **Boa sorte!** – Nicky disse rangendo os dentes, até que parassem de frente uma para outra.

Silêncio era audível, as crianças calaram-se, olhando a afronta delas.

– **Sua vadia, me dê um abraço!** – Taystee agarrou Nicky, erguendo-a no ar.

– **Você é uma biscate!** – Nicky ajeitava a roupa no lugar. **– Te liguei, e você não retornou sua puta. **

– **Que merda é essa?** – Piper fazia uma careta engraçada, relaxando os músculos.

– **Meu Deus, que festival de palavrões..** – Lorna pigarreou, apertando os ouvidos com a palma da mão.

Maya e Benjamin deram de ombros, voltando a brincar.

– **Nós nos conhecemos através de Alex, lorinha.** – Taystee se jogou no sofá, com Nicky do seu lado.

– **As duas tias malucas de Maya resolveram ser amigas.** – comentou Piper, dobrando a perna no braço do sofá, apertando os ombros de Lorna. Nicky e Taystee resmungaram, e entraram em uma conversa animada sobre rappers. Lorna resolveu mostrar a Piper uns vestidos de noiva que provaria na semana seguinte.

Xx

Quase oito horas da noite, as crianças começaram a resmungar de fome. Taystee e Nicky foram comprar **pizzas**, enquanto isso, Lorna dava banho nos sobrinhos. Sentada no chão da sala, Piper assistia um filme qualquer. A batida na porta chamou sua atenção, qual o problema em usar a campainha?! A porta se abriu, lá estava Alex, _sexy_ e confiante como sempre. Sua determinação em expulsá-la sofreu um terrível abalo.

– **Hey..** – Alex sorriu, segurando um vinho entre os braços com um exagerado laço vermelho. **– Importado.**

Piper estudou seu rosto, para logo dar uma rápida olhada no vinho em seus braços. Ela usava uma calça de algodão, blusa de frio, e havaianas com meias.

– **Oi.** – ela respondeu, totalmente tomada pela atração física que jamais deixara de sentir por ela. **– Entre**.

Alex a tomou pela mão, um ato tão comum, mas Piper endureceu, sem saber o que fazer exatamente.

– **Casa cheia? **

– **Pois é. Taystee e Nicky foram buscar pizzas, Lorna está dando banho nas crianças.** – Tomou-lhe o vinho de suas mãos. **– Irei colocá-lo na cozinha.** – Soergueu a garrafa. **– Fique a vontade, Alex.**

Alex não podia mais ficar longe dela, e então se dispôs a segui-la.

– **Dormiu bem, Pipes?** – Não queria, mas entraria no assunto da noite passada, foi um jeito fácil de dialogar com ela.

– **Como um bebê. Desculpe-me por deixa-la falando sozinha.** – deu meio sorriso. **– Fez uma boa viagem?**

– **Foi reconfortante ouvi-la respirar, dormi em seguida.** – ela olhou-a de relance. **– Não posso reclamar, o ruim foi ter que viajar sozinha, dormir sozinha.**

– **Oh! Eu até posso sentir sua frustração, deve ser difícil dormir sem ter alguém para esquentar a cama ao seu lado.**

Alex sentiu o corpo enrijecer-se. Seus olhos percorreram a cozinha e depois pousaram sobre os de Piper.

– **Não tem nem cinco minutos que cheguei, já vamos brigar?** – exalou fundo.

– **Não estamos brigando..** – Piper fez uma careta, em sinal de dor.

– **O que houve? **

Com um abano de mão, Piper balançou a cabeça como se dissesse que não era nada.

– **Piper, ninguém fica fazendo essas caretas por nada.. Ou você está interpretando o **_**Jim Carrey**_**?**

– **Pare de ser imbecil, Alex!** – Conseguiu exclamar, com um sorriso trêmulo.

Alex passou o braço ao redor do ombro dela.

– **Senti saudade, pequena.**

– **Perto de você, sou quase anã mesmo.** – a sensação que teve do braço dela em seu ombro foi intensa, forte, e estranhamente agradável.

Olharam-se.

– **Me perdoe pelo o que houve naquele dia, Piper, eu estou tão..**

– **Oh, esqueça. Já deu, já foi.** – cortou-a.

Lorna vinha da sala com as crianças.

– **Benj, a tia Alex!** – Maya disparou na frente do irmão, agarrando as pernas dela. Piper timidamente se afastou.

– **Oi meus pimpolhos!** – Ela distribuía beijos em seus rostos cheirosos.

– **Mamãe, se ''tava no vião''?** – Benjamin afastou o rosto, formando um papinho abaixo do pescoço.

– **Avião, Ben.** – corrigiu-o. **– Sim, estava.**

– **Tia Alex, não é verdade que existe um método de apanhar as nuvens pela janelinha do avião?**

Lorna deu uma risada audível, seguida por Piper.

– **Método, palavra difícil para uma garotinha de cinco anos.** – riu. **– Não existe esse método ainda, Maya.** – Alex ergueu os olhos encontrando os de Piper.

– **Aprendi essa palavra com o Barney!** – Maya cutucou Benjamin, correndo em seguida. O menino logo entendeu o recado, e correu atrás da irmã.

– **Oi guerreira.** – Alex abraçou Lorna com carinho, numa tentativa fracassada de irritá-la.

– **Não, nem vem.. O problema é com você e Nicky!** – avisou-a, com um sorriso vencedor. **– É bom tê-la de volta! Bom, irei ver aqueles pestinhas.** – disfarçou, marchando até a sala.

Com toda a leveza que ainda restava dentro de si, Alex encostou na ilha da cozinha, acompanhando Piper, que tomava um comprimido.

– **Não vou deixa-la sair desta cozinha se não me contar o que há de errado com você.**

– **O que? **

– **Piper, o há de errado com você?**

– **Estou com cólica.. **

– **Tem certeza?** – Por algum motivo, aquela resposta não convenceu Alex.

– **Absoluta.**

– **Vá se deitar, irei esquentar um pouco de água quente.**

– **Bobagem, não está tão forte assim, e além do mais, estou faminta.**

– **Bem..** – Alex deu a volta, parando poucos centímetros dela. **– Estou aqui, não?**

– **Uma pena eu não ser canibal, porque eu começaria comendo seu cérebro para saber o que se passa nele.** – respondeu ela, em diversão.

– **Ei, não lésbicas... **

Nicky entrou na cozinha com um sorrisinho sarcástico, empilhando as caixas de pizzas.

– **Nicole, cada vez maior..** – Alex recorreu até a irmã, abraçando-a.

– **Te fode, Vause!** – desvinculou-se, colocando as pizzas em cima do balcão.

– **Loirinha, trouxemos sua pizza doce, e por Deus, coma longe de mim. **

Taystee fez uma cara de nojo.

– **Hei, hei, veja quem resolveu aparecer também..** – comentou Alex, ganhando um empurrão de Taystee.

– **Alex, você é tão last week, né? Ainda insiste em colocar laços nos vinhos.** – Nicky arrancou o enfeite da garrafa bruscamente.

– **Era provocativo, Ninics.** – ela zombou.

– **Uma pena Piper não poder toma-lo. **

– **Por quê?** – Inquiriu Alex e Taystee ao mesmo tempo.

– **Ela está ruim do estômago.** – Nicky serviu-se, e ao experimentar o vinho, gemeu satisfeita.

– **Não é cólica, Piper? **

A voz aguda de Alex, fez com que seu corpo tremesse.

– **É claro que é**.

– **Enfim, vamos comer? Estou com fome.**

Taystee foi à procura de um prato.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Quarenta minutos depois, Nicky, Taystee e Alex, estavam jogadas no chão da sala, ambas reclamavam de barriga cheia. O cheiro forte de brócolis, fez o estomago de Piper embrulhar, mas ela aguentou sem levantar _suspeitas_. Comeu sua deliciosa pizza de banana com canela. Lorna foi a única que a ajudou comer, pois havia agradado o seu paladar, em todo, a pizza não era tão ruim assim.

– **Alex, você quer ganhar uma grana?** – Nicky olhava-a de soslaio.

– **Quem eu terei de matar? **

– **A si mesma.. **

Piper riu altamente, ganhando a atenção das três mulheres deitadas no chão. **– Oh! Desculpem-me.**

– **E então? **

Ignoraram o pedido de desculpa dela.

– **Se eu fosse concordar o que **_**realmente**_** eu teria que fazer?**

– **Chupar o meu dedão do pé.. E aí?** – Nicky fez uma cara seria, como se a propôs-se um grande negócio.

– **Vai dar meia hora de bunda, Nicky. **

– **Eu chupo no lugar dela, Nicky.** – Taystee comentou, olhando-as. **– Se a grana for boa.**

As três riram.

– **Mamãe, a mamãe Alex falou bunda.** – Benjamin a delatou.

– **Benjamin, continue rabiscando quietinho, igual Maya.** – Piper ordenou.

– **Quando Alex era mais nova.. **

– **Nicky, pode parar, não tem graça!** – Alex sentou-se, com um olhar ameaçador direcionado a irmã.

– **Começou, termina.. **

– **Taystee, fique caladinha. **

– **Qual é Alex, todo mundo tem um segredinho, Piper por exemplo..**

Piper estava calada, apenas escutando aquela conversinha infame que elas mantinham, até que seu nome fosse mencionado.

– **Epa! Eu não quero participar dessa conversinha de vocês. – **deixou claro.

– **Como eu ia dizendo..** – Nicky continuou, Lorna fez um sinal positivo com o polegar, discretamente, para que ela continuasse. **– Alex gostava de** **dormir comigo, eu dormia pra cima e ela pra baixo.. Teve uma vez que acordei com ela chupando o meu dedão do pé, e quando eu o tirei da boca dela, ela começou a chorar.**

A risada foi geral, Alex escondeu o rosto, totalmente envergonhada.

– **Eu era pequena, sua cretina.** – defendeu sua reputação, mesmo não obtendo sucesso.

– **Uma porra, você tinha uns 14 anos.. Ah! E sem contar, que depois ela passou a chupar o próprio dedo, tempos depois, teve que usar aparelho. **

– **Ok, agora chega Nicky. **– pediu, ruborizada.

Nicky recebeu um soco no braço.

– **Amor, ela está agredindo a sua noiva.. **

– **Aguente, Nicky. **– Lorna encorajou-a.

– **Piper também teve suas pérolas.**

– **Taystee, eu prefiro que fique quieta.** – sorriu, nervosa.

– Uma ova. – Taystee deitou no sofá, ficando de lado, olhando cada um ali presente. **– Piper morria de medo quando mamãe dizia: – Se não dormirem**, **a Bloody Mary **_(Maria Sangrenta)_** pegará vocês.**

– **Taystee! **

Piper abraçou uma almofada.

– **Piper se borrava de medo, uma vez chegou a urinar na cama com medo da Mary pegá-la caso fosse ao banheiro. Mamãe ficou furiosa, e a apelidou de..**

– **EU TE PROIBO!** – Piper levantou, nervosa, surtindo a atenção de todos.

– **Maria mijona! **

Maya deteve seu rabisco, ao escutar o apelido da mãe.

– **Maria mijona?** **Nossa!** **Mamãe urinava na cama! **– tapou a boca com a palma da mão.

– **Chupa dedo e Maria mijona, cara, que dupla!** – Nicky explodiu em uma gargalhada.

Piper desfez sua pose de raiva, e acabou rindo por fim.

– **Maria mijona é pior, Pipes. **

– **Não vire essa porra contra mim, Alex. **– olhou bem fundo nos olhos dela.

Alex assentiu, soltando uma piscadela.

– **Eu desconfio que ela ainda chupe o dedo, pois Benjamin não aprendeu sozinho. **– Nicky cutucou Alex com o dedão do pé.

– **Bem, hoje em dia eu chupo outra coisa, Nicky, tenho certeza que Benjamin irá aprender quando estiver mais velho.** – Finalizou, rindo.

Piper fechou a cara de repente, notando seu desconforto, Alex se levantou, caminhando até o sofá que estava ocupado por Lorna. **– Eu posso? **

Lorna levou um segundo para entender.

– **Oh, claro...** – Levantou-se, cedendo o seu lugar a ela.

– **Amor, vem aqui chupar o meu dedão do pé. **– Nicky ergueu a mão no ar, para que Lorna segurasse.

– **Alex com certeza faz melhor do que eu, Nicky.** – segurou a mão dela, sentando após.

– **Lorna, até tu?** – Alex tirou os óculos, colocando ao lado em uma mesinha.

– **Perco o amigo, mas não perco a piada.** – riu.

– **Ela é minha alma gêmea, Alex, fala a verdade..** – Beijou-a nos lábios.

– **Com certeza Nicky. **

– **Loirinha, onde está seu namorado?** – Taystee perguntou inocentemente.

– **Bem.. Nós somos amigos, de agora em diante, e ele voltou a Coney.** – Tratou de explicar.

Alex soltou a respiração, aquela foi a melhor notícia do dia, Brad fora de campo.

– **Ele é tão bonito..** – Taystee lamentou.

– **Aí, P.. Eu o achei meio gay.** – Nicky moveu a sobrancelha.

– **Vamos mudar de assunto, por favor? **

– **Por que, Piper? Brad é um assunto proibido? **– Alex não se conteve.

– **Ele é uma ótima pessoa, e não tenho do que reclamar dele, então, por favor, deixe-o fora disso.**

– **Quem falou já não está mais aqui.** – Nicky disse.

– **Podemos jogar poker?** – Lorna sugeriu, a fim de quebrar o clima.

– **Tô dentro.** – Alex vibrou, amava jogar poker.

– **Fechou!** – Taystee fez uma dancinha.

– **Legal.. Tô dentro também.** – Nicky então olhou Piper. **– Vai ficar de fora, Piper?**

– **Na verdade eu vou, mas podem jogar.**

Alex cutucou-a.

– **Hm?** – ela inquiriu.

– **Nada..** – Olharam-se mais uma vez.

– **Oh mamãe, meu dente está mole.**

Maya parou em sua frente, balançando o dente com a ponta da língua.

– **Hei, Sun, deixe a tia arrancar? **

– **Vai doer?** – Maya virou o corpo, olhando Nicky.

– **Nahh.. P, arrume um pedaço de fio dental?**

– **Tem no banheiro.** – respondeu Piper, deitando a cabeça sob o braço.

– **Eu sei onde tá, pera aí tia..** – Maya correu em disparada.

Piper esticou as pernas, e Alex lhe sorriu, colocando-as em cima de suas coxas.

– **Aqui, ó..** – Maya jogou a embalagem em cima de Nicky.

Nicky puxou o fio dental sem parar, obtendo uma quantidade absurda.

– **Vem aqui..** – chamou-a.

Maya abriu a boca, fitando seu rosto. Nicky com cuidado encaixou o fio entre a gengiva, e o dente amolecido dela.

– **Vause, puxa dai..** – Levantou num pulo, entregando o fio a ela.

– **Eu quero puxar, tia Nicky. **

Benjamin se jogou no colo de Alex, sentando em cima das pernas de Piper, que as encolheu na hora. Alex teve vontade de dar uns tapinhas na bunda do menino.

– **Já sei..** – Nicky recuperou a linha branca das mãos de Alex. **– Vem todo mundo deste lado.**

– **Nicky, você não tem o que fazer?** – Piper coçou os olhos, estava com sono.

– **Shhhhhh! **

Com todos atrás da parte vaga do sofá, olhavam em direção a Maya, parada com a boca aberta no meio da sala.

– **No 3, hein?** – Começou Nicky. **– 1..2..3!**

Puxaram todos de uma vez, arrancando o dente de Maya, que morreu de rir.

– **Eu estou sem dente, como a vovó Red! **

– **Maya, meu amor.** – Piper a repreendeu de imediato. **– Quem lhe disse isso?**

– **Tia Nicky.** – Maya disse com a boca aberta, colocando a língua no lugar do dente recém-arrancado.

– **Nicky, você me paga.** – Piper ameaçou.

– **O dente da vó Red é de mentira, não é Maya?** – ela disse dando corda.

– **Nicole, estou falando sério!**

– **Nicky, não faz isso..** – Alex entrou no meio da conversa.

– **Ok! **

– **Que dente grande, Maya.** – Taystee analisava o dentinho dela na palma de sua mão.

– **Agora é o meu.** – Benjamin pulava, todo sorridente.

– **Vai demorar, querido. **

– **Por que mamãe?** – Entristeceu-se.

– **Talvez daqui um ano e meio, certo? **

Ele olhou Piper, com lágrimas nos olhinhos.

– **Quero agora. **

– **Baby, outro dia arrancaremos o seu dentinho.** – Alex o pegou no colo.

– **Tá bem.** – engoliu a vontade de chorar.

– **Muito bem, hora de escovar os dentinhos e cama.** – Piper remexeu-se no sofá.

– **Tia Taystee, devolva meu dente, a fada vem busca-lo mais tarde.**

Taystee colocou o dentinho em sua pequena mão.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na cozinha, Alex ajudava Nicky a se desfazer das caixas de pizzas. Lorna estava na sala com Taystee. Piper depois de colocar as crianças na cama, resolveu deitar, estava novamente indisposta. Sentindo um calor momentâneo, Alex tirou a blusa de frio, jogando em um canto na cozinha.

– **Que merda é essa no seu pescoço?** – Nicky parou os movimentos, franzindo a testa.

– **Porra!** – ela rapidamente vestiu a blusa.

– **Tô esperando, Vause**.

– **Ok, eu acabei esbarrando com uma mulher no banheiro do aeroporto. Agora esqueça isso, porra.**

– **Cara, você é doente.** – Nicky lhe empurrou. **– Na boa, não deixe ela saber.**

– **Foi impensado, Nicky.** – advertiu. **– Esqueça isso, ok?**

Nicky fez uma cara feia.

– **Ok?** – reforçou.

– **Vai se danar, Alex**. – Disse, e saiu da cozinha. Se permanecesse ali, iria zangar-se mais.

– **Merda! **

– **Falando sozinha? **

A voz de Piper fez seu corpo entrar em alerta.

– **Oh não!** – conseguiu responder.

Piper nada disse, abriu a geladeira agarrando um galão de leite, virou na boca até acabar. Alex olhava-a pensativa.

– **Que sede, não? **

– **Muita.** – arrotou, dando de ombros.

– **Saúde!** – desejou, incrédula.

– **Amém! **

– **Você tem certeza de que não jogará? Será divertido.** – Alex queria a presença dela, diante o jogo.

– **Não estou disposta, quem sabe uma próxima vez. **

– **Qual é, Pipes.. **

Piper parou, e a olhou, por instantes, que parecia uma eternidade.

– **Pode tirar sua blusa, ninguém se importará com o chupão em seu pescoço.**

– **Perdão?** – Ela parecia, de fato, muito surpresa. Precisava ganhar tempo. Piper sorriu, aumentando sua preocupação.

– **Você sabe onde está o jogo, podem jogar até o amanhecer.** – Disse com a voz calma, não iria se zangar com Alex, não tinha estruturas para tanto.

– **Piperrrrrrrr..** – Nicky veio por trás, pendurando um braço em seu ombro. **– Decidiu jogar? Porra, tô doida pra dar uma surra em você. **

– **Hm, hoje eu passo.** – beijou o rosto dela, para logo se afastar. **– Estarei na sala, prefiro que joguem na cozinha, as crianças tem o sono leve.**

– **Tudo bem.** – Nicky notou seu olhar vago.

– **Alex cuidará disso pra vocês, qualquer coisa, é só me chamar..** – ia saindo, mas parou. **– tem cerveja na geladeira e alguns petiscos no armário.** – acenou, saindo.

– **Ela sabe, puta merda! Preferia que ela gritasse comigo, como da última vez.. **– Alex, passou a mão pelos cabelos.

– **Talvez isso não a surpreenda mais, Alex.** – Nicky não guardava rancor dela por muito tempo. **– Vamos jogar?**

– **Demorou!** – Taystee entrou na conversa, carregando Lorna nas costas.

– **Ei você, solte meu bebê!** – Nicky fez cara feia.

CONTINUA...

FELIZ PÁSCOA PRA VOCÊS. :-)


	22. Chapter 22

Mesmo estando na sala, Piper ouvia a risada de Nicky e Taystee, por hora acabava rindo da risada delas. Assistia Mad Men, impossível não lembrar Larry. Nesse momento desejou tê-lo ali, sentado atrás dela como nos velhos tempos. Um suspiro escapou-lhe. Aproveitou o intervalo comercial e foi ao banheiro, precisava urinar, pois estava segurando com preguiça de levantar do sofá. Antes de voltar à sala, escovou os dentes. Quando pisou na sala, Alex surgiu de repente, assustando-a. O forte cheiro de cigarro a fez tossir descontroladamente.

– **Você quer me matar de susto, Alex?** – abanava com a mão na frente do nariz.

– **Pensei que você estivesse dormindo, me perdoe. Estava fumando e abri a janela..**

Sem dizer nada, Piper tomou o cigarro de sua mão, tragando.

– **Eu não sabia que você fumava, Piper.** – Ela a olhava admirada.

– **Muito menos eu.** – soltou a fumaça através da janela.

– **Para, vai.. Me devolve aqui.** – O tomou de volta, apagando em seguida.

Piper fechou os olhos.

– **O que foi?** – Aproximou-se ao indagar.

– **Não é nada, nada que deva te preocupar.** – Piper sentia a respiração dela batendo em sua pele, tão quentinha. Embora não quisesse, se afastou com veemência.

– **Quando nós iremos nos acertar de vez, Piper? Porque, porra, é cansativo esse jogo todo.. **

Sem desviar os olhos da televisão, Piper respondeu vagamente.

– **Não existe ''nós'', na verdade nunca existiu, Alex. **

– **Olha, eu nunca fui boa o bastante com relacionamentos, mas o que sinto por você é muito forte, entendo que te magoei demais, mas acredite, eu te amo e não é pouco. **

Piper permaneceu calada. Alex a confundia e, isso afetava sua coordenação motora.

Alex temeu o silencio dela, não sabia o que dizer e nem o que fazer.

– **Você se sente melhor? **

– **Sim.** – se limitou a dizer.

– **Ouviu o que eu lhe disse anteriormente?** – ela questionou, sentando na pontinha do sofá, entrando na frente de Piper propositalmente.

– **Cada sílaba.** – olharam-se. **– Você está na minha frente, Alex, por favor..**

– **Grita comigo, Piper. **

– **E por que eu gritaria? **

– **Cacete, eu prefiro você com raiva, esbravejando, do que calada, ignorando o ódio que está aqui dentro.. **– tocou de leve, seu peito.

Piper sentiu queimar onde ela havia tocado.

– **Estou tão cansada, Alex, suas burradas não estão me afetando mais, pra mim tanto faz, como tanto fez, você é adulta, sabe o que faz, o resto é consequência. **

– **Você sente alguma coisa por mim?**

– **Você é idiota ou o quê? **

– **Sim, eu sou idiota. **

Piper esmagou um sorriso nos lábios, fitando-a nos olhos. Suas pupilas estavam dilatadas, _incríveis_.

– **Eu te fiz sorrir, loirinha. **

– **Não me chame assim, é idiota. **

– **Sua irmã te chama assim, Pipes.. **

– **Continua sendo idiota, moreninha. **

– **Droga, eu te amo!** – Alex disse, apaixonadamente.

Piper engoliu em seco.

– **Alex, pare, ok? Não posso ficar brincando desse jeito. **

– **Não estou brincando, Piper. Eu fiz muita merda sim, mas eu te amo, e embora você não diga nada, sei que me ama também.** – respondeu, se aproximando.

– **Por favor..** – com a garganta apertada, ela insistia. Necessitava sair dali, ou choraria diante de Alex.

– **Eu quero tentar com você, pode parecer estúpido, mas estou disposta, Piper.. Dê-me uma chance, sei que posso te fazer feliz.**

De repente toda a vontade que sentia de chorar, transformou-se em um sorriso sem um pingo de humor.

– **Então você acha que é assim, né?** – Piper afastou-a com a ponta do dedo, como se sentisse nojo de tocá-la com toda a mão. **– Ontem você me dizia coisas agradáveis, hoje transou com uma desconhecida na porra do banheiro do aeroporto e agora diz que me ama? Por que você não enfia seus ''sentimentos''** – fez aspas com os dedos. **– no meio do cu?**

Alex piscou.

– **Piper, me escute-**

Piper levantou a mão esquerda, fazendo-a calar-se.

– **Você precisa evoluir, Alex! Sua lábia é fenomenal, você é o tipo de mulher que não precisa de muito para arrastar alguém até a cama, bastou esse seu sorrisinho vulgar aparecer e, bum! Tá feito! Quando penso que você estoicamente mudou, me engano. **

– **Vai virar isso contra mim? Ótimo! A senhorita perfeita deu as caras.** – colocou-se de pé. **– Você deixou bem claro que não trocaria Teddy por mim, quando reconheci o quanto te amava. O que mais você queria? Que eu me jogasse da ponte, ou a sequestrasse? **

– **Você só o fez porque ficou com medo, Alex, com medo de perder uma de suas transas, você sempre me teve fácil demais!** – soube que ela errou o nome de Brad de propósito, mas não a corrigiu, estava chateada demais para se importar. **– Eu estava cega, me deixei levar achando que você fosse ser sincera sem precisar me ver com outra pessoa para dar-se conta de que nutria algo por mim**. **Seu egoísmo vai acabar te corroendo, e não, não quero estar perto quando você estiver no fundo do poço, aliás, se eu estiver perto, jogarei terra por cima.**

Alex bateu a palma das mãos nas coxas, surtindo um barulho.

– **Tem razão, Piper. Sou muito egoísta**, **errei e continuarei errando, sabe por quê? Porque eu sou humana! Todo ser humano tem direito a duas bênçãos, a saber; a benção de errar e a benção de acertar. No primeiro caso, existe um grande aprendizado que a conduzirá ao caminho correto. Todo mundo tem suas frustrações, desejos insanos, vontades momentâneas, todas elas podem-te foder inteira depois que o efeito passar. Posso foder qualquer uma, mas é você quem eu amo, se é difícil pra você acreditar, ou até mesmo me dar uma chance, tudo bem.**

Piper respirou com dificuldade, sua postura era tão ereta que dava a impressão que a espinha fosse estalar a qualquer momento.

– **Eu não quero mais ter que discutir isso, me recuso. Você é livre, pode foder quem bem entender, desde que não venha me usar como desculpinha. Não posso enlouquecer, tenho uma filha pequena que precisa de mim. **

– **O que posso fazer para me redimir, Piper? Estou tão cansada, de verdade, tudo o que eu quero é ter uma vida ao seu lado, apagar o passado, construir um futuro.. Eu só preciso ouvir um sim, prometo que nada irá acarretar nosso relacionamento.** – com receio, aproximou-se ajoelhando perto de onde Piper estava sentada, ela ficou em silêncio. E Alex sentiu como se estivesse mergulhado na escuridão. Lágrimas de amargura encheram-lhe os olhos, turvando sua visão, embaçando a lente de seus óculos.

Por sua vez, Piper almejou tocá-la, e consolá-la, mas travou a mão quando já estava próxima aos cabelos dela. Dessa vez estava decidida a não aceitar as promessas vagas dela. Se ela a queria, seria do seu jeito, no seu tempo.

– **Alex, levante-se, preciso ir ao banheiro.**

– **Não me deixe assim, é dolorido..** – sem aguardar uma possível resposta brutal, deitou o rosto nas pernas de Piper. Chorou sem medo, sem vergonha, cada lágrima que escorria pelo seu rosto, era como se levasse consigo uma parte de suas tristezas, arrependimentos.

Piper tentou uma argumentação final.

– **Alex, está tudo bem, vamos.. Preciso ir ao banheiro.**

– **Piper, me perdoe por ter sido fraca, sou um fracasso!** – murmurou sem se afastar, pelo contrário, abraçou as pernas dela, como uma criança assustada.

– **Ficar chorando, se martirizando não vai ajudar! Mude por você, Alex.** – Piper respondeu suavemente, tocando os fios escuros de seus cabelos, sabia que estava facilitando, mas vê-la naquele estado, era inadmissível.

Nicky vinha da cozinha com uma garrafa de cerveja em uma das mãos, a outra estava em sua cabeça, Piper até arriscaria que ela tivesse levado um tapa de Lorna, se não estivesse fragilizada com Alex deitada em seu colo. Nicky parou prestando atenção nelas. Piper balançou a cabeça negativamente, e ela voltou por onde veio.

– **Alex, porra! Eu preciso urinar.**

Ela então se afastou um pouquinho.

– **Vamos até o banheiro, você precisa lavar esse rosto. **

– **Ok..** – Alex conseguiu dizer, mas logo fungou.

Piper deu uma corridinha na frente dela, estava muito apertada, sua bexiga parecia a cada minuto aumentar devido à demora em urinar. Alex entrou logo atrás, ligando a torneira. Ela tirou os óculos, esfregando os olhos, virou o pescoço dando uma olhada rápida em Piper que pressionava os lábios, olhando-a.

– **O que?** – perguntou, estranhando.

– **Abra a torneira mais forte.** – sorriu amarelo.

– **Por quê? **

– **Alex, eu não gosto quando alguém entra comigo no banheiro e me escuta mijar.. Por favor!** – Implorou, se remexendo no vaso sanitário.

Alex riu com gosto, como se não estivesse chorado igual uma criancinha minutos atrás.

– **Então esse é o real motivo de você nunca ter permitido que eu entrasse no banheiro enquanto você mijava? **

– **É.. Vai logo, Alex. **

– **Hm, não.** – ela desligou a torneira, cruzando os braços. **– Para de besteira.** – encostou os quadris na ponta da pia, olhando Piper de frente.

– **Filha da puta, liga logo essa merda!** – esbravejou.

Alex parou no lugar feito uma estátua, só movia os olhos.

– **Ok..** – Piper fechou os olhos, abrindo segundos depois. **– Vai parecer que minha boceta é arrombada demais para impedir que eu urine sem fazer muito barulho.**

– **Você é maluca demais, por Deus, Piper!** – Alex ria dela. **– Sabemos que ela não é, agora faça..**

Piper fez uma cara de coitadinha, apertando os olhos. Precisava de uma vez soltar, não aguentava mais prender. Relaxou e deixou-se urinar.

– **Para de fazer isso, você terá infecção nesse ritmo.** – alertou Alex, ao ouvi-la contrair e soltar ao mesmo tempo.

– **Ah! Cala a boca e lava esse rosto horrível.. **

– **Obrigada, muito doce.** – ligou a torneira lavando o rosto, rangeu os dentes ao sentir a água gelada entrando em contato com sua pele quente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

– **Nicky, para de olhar assim pra ela.** – Taystee fez uma careta demonstrando todo o seu desgosto**. – Parece aqueles cachorrinhos olhando o frango em frente à padaria.**

– **Sabe a grande diferença entre mim e o cachorro?** – Nicky perguntou, tentando olhar o jogo de Lorna.

– **Hm? **

– **É que eu posso comer o que estou olhando. **

Lorna sentou a mão em sua cabeça novamente, era a terceira vez com essa.

– **Amor, eu tô brincando, credo.** – gemeu de dor.

– **Não gosto quando brinca assim, eu sou uma dama. **

Neste instante, Alex entrou na cozinha acompanhada de Piper. Ambas notaram o rosto de Alex avermelhado, mas não comentaram nada.

– **Porra, Nicky, você rouba demais, não tem graça.** – Taystee jogou um doritos no alto, e agarrou com a boca, mastigando em seguida.

– **Ladrão que rouba ladrão.. **

– **Piper, venha jogar.** – convidou Lorna. **– Preciso me sentir normal, com pessoas normais jogando. **

– **Ei!** – Nicky e Taystee protestaram ofendidas.

– **Nah!** – Sorriu docemente, sentando na ilha da cozinha. Alex aproveitou o espaço entre as suas pernas, e enfiou-se ali no meio, olhando as três mulheres jogar. Piper a achou ousada, mas não disse absolutamente nada. **– Seria bom demais uns marshmallows assados agora..** – Sua boca encheu-se de água.

– **Concordo com você, P.** – Nicky olhou na direção dela, ao notar Alex tão próxima, riu sem emitir som. **– Ai, ai..**

– **Podemos comprar, é cedo ainda.** – Taystee comentou.

Alex olhou no relógio da cozinha, eram 23h56. Deu de ombros, sua cabeça latejava de dor.

– **Melhor não, outro dia!** **Na verdade vim apenas desejar boa noite.** – Piper bocejou. **– Estou morta de sono, amanhã levarei meus pequenos ao zoológico. **

– **Ah brincou, né?** – Nicky só faltou pular, em êxtase. **– Vamos todos ao zoo amanhã! **

– **Ótimo, vamos dormir então!** – Lorna espreguiçou-se.

Piper se remexeu, fazendo com que Alex saísse do meio de suas pernas, precisava descer dali.

– **Lorna dorme comigo, Alex com Nicky e Taystee no sofá. **– Piper disse.

– **Não, não.. Minha macaquinha dorme comigo.** – Nicky agarrou Lorna, **pendurando-se** nela.

– **Ai que apelido horrível, porra.** – Piper fez cara de nojo, caminhando para fora da cozinha. Taystee vinha atrás. **– Deixem a cozinha assim, amanhã cedo arrumo.**

Nicky apagou a luz e puxou Lorna.

– **Quando elas terminarem de foder, lá..** – Alex apertou os dedos em sua testa, chamando a atenção de Piper.

– **Dor de cabeça?** – Ela perguntou.

– **Exatamente.** – Alex disse, sem muita emoção.

– **Boa noite! **– Taystee deu um beijo na bochecha de Piper.

– **Irei buscar lençóis limpos e um travesseiro, um minuto..** – Piper rapidamente apanhou tudo, empilhando-os em cima um do outro. Ao pisar na sala, notou que Alex estava sentada em um dos sofás, jogou os lençóis em cima de Taystee juntamente com o travesseiro. **– Durma bem, Tasha.**

– **Idem **_**Eliza**_**. **

– **Vai se foder.** – revirou os olhos. **– Alex, venha..**

– **Esperarei por Nicky. **

– **Venha logo, antes que eu perca o bom senso. **

– **Certo.** – ela sussurrou, seguindo Piper.

XXXX

Piper agradeceu a Deus por sua cama ser enorme o bastante para manter-se afastada de Alex. Deitada de barriga pra cima, ela olhava os formatos estranhos de desenhos no teto causado pela luz do abajur. Estreitou os olhos olhando a cabeleira de Alex caída como um manto negro sobre a fronha do travesseiro. Questionou-se se ela já havia adormecido, já que não falava e muito menos se mexia.

– **Não me mande enfiar meus sentimentos no cu, outra vez.. **

A voz rouca dela, assustou Piper.

– **Eu mandarei sempre que preciso. **

– **No cu é sacanagem.** – Alex virou-se, a fazendo sorrir.

– **Hm. **

– **Será que Nicky e Lorna ainda estão fodendo na cozinha? **

– **Elas fazem amor, Alex. **

– **Tanto faz, não me importo.** – respondeu rabugenta.

– **Esqueci que você desconhece o que é fazer amor.**

– **Engana-se.** – virou-se novamente, dando-lhe as costas.

Piper tirou a meia do pé, e o encostou em suas costas.

– **PUTA QUE PARIU, PIPER! **

Alex rolou na cama, parando ao cair no chão. Piper riu e balançou a cabeça.

– **Odeio quando alguém me da às costas, escroto demais.**

– **Quer atenção? Compre um cachorrinho, porra.** – Alex soergueu-se, deitando na cama emburrada.

– **Desculpe, boa noite. **– Piper bocejou, fazendo com que Alex bocejasse também. Ela não respondeu, fazendo um bico.

– **Bicuda. **

– **Não ferra, Piper.**

– **Hmm, okay. **

Alguns longos minutos depois, Piper levantou rumando até o banheiro. Alex podia ouvir o barulhinho dela urinando, riu levantando na pontinha dos pés. Escondeu-se, a esperando sair do banheiro.

– **Há!** – deu meio grito, fazendo a loira pular de susto.

– **Ah!** – Piper sentiu tudo girar, mas segurou-se na parede.

– **Piper, eu estou dando o troco..** – Alex achou estranha aquela cena toda.

– **Alex.. não faz assim, por favor.** – cambaleou até a cama.

Por um momento Alex analisou-a.

– **Tudo bem, baby? **

– **Sim, apenas não me dê outro susto assim, porra..** – Cobriu o rosto, agora pálido.

– **Peguei pesado, né?** – engatinhou na cama, olhando-a. Piper não respondeu, respirava com dificuldade. **– Piper, me desculpa!**

– **Ok, Alex.. Cale-se, estou bem, preciso dormir.**

– **Desculpe** – pediu mais uma vez. **– Durma bem.. E ah! Escutei você mijando..**

– **Nem fodendo, sua vaca! **

Um soco inesperado fez seu braço latejar de dor.

– **Quer parar, Piper?** – esfregava o braço para aliviar a dor.

– **Eu te odeio!** – ela disse, escondendo a metade do rosto, Alex só via os seus olhos azuis.

– **Eu te amo! **

Seus olhares se encontraram, os verdes perdidos nos azuis, ambas desviaram quase que no mesmo instante.

– **Boa noite, chupa dedo. **

– **Boa noite, Maria mijona.. Só não mije na cama.**

– **Só não chupe o meu dedo.**

Sorriram.

Dormiram em seguida, tão próximas, mas tão afastadas ao mesmo tempo.


	23. Chapter 23

Maya acordou quando sentiu Benjamin se mexer na cama, deduziu que já era de dia. Ela então sentou depressa na mesma, o irmão a olhou e sorriu.

– **Oi! Você já acordou, May? **

– **Eu já, e você?**

– **Eu também. **– disse, melosamente.** – Vamos ver o dinossauro roxo?**

– **Não! Hoje a mamãe nos levará ao zoológico, ontem ela esqueceu e acho que hoje ela lembrará.**

– **O que tem lá? **

– **Bichinhos, Ben.** – ela falou com tamanha certeza. **– É muito legal.**

– **Tem dinossauro? **

Maya repensou.

– **Tem!**

– **E jacaré? **

– **Também.** – pulou da cama, puxando o irmão. – vamos escovar os dentes e acordar a mamãe.

Depois de escovar os dentes, caminharam até o quarto de Piper. Maya entrou na frente, sem fazer barulho. Seus olhinhos grudaram na imagem de sua mãe deitada toda largada em cima de Alex, que a abraçava. Ela parou de andar, barrando o irmão desajeitado que a seguia.

– **Olha..** – apontou para a cama, Benjamin seguiu seu dedo indicador.

– **A mamãe Alex! **

– **Shhhh!** – Maya encostou o dedinho nos lábios, fazendo um gesto de silêncio.

Benjamin tapou a boca com a mão.

– **Vamos acordar elas?** – cochichou.

– **Uhum. **

Subiram na cama alta, com um pouco de dificuldade. Alex sentiu o colchão afundar, e abriu os olhos.

– **Oi mamãeeee!** – Benjamin se jogou em cima dela, esquecendo totalmente de Piper.

– **Oi tia! **– Maya sentou em cima do traseiro de sua mãe, que neste momento girou o corpo.

– **Porra!**

– **Bom dia também, Pipes..** – Alex ajeitou-se melhor na cama, abraçando as duas crianças.

– **A mamãe Piper tá brava. **

– **Não estou querido.** – ela agora de pé sorriu, e entrou no banheiro.

– **Tia, por que a mamãe estava dormindo em cima de você?**

– **É!** – Benjamin olhou-a de uma forma peculiar, e ela não pode segurar o riso.

– **A mamãe se mexe muito, amores.** – Alex fez uma cara teatral. **– E aí então, uma fada veio e colou ela em cima de mim, para que não se mexesse tanto.**

– **A fada! Ela colocou dinheiro em baixo do meu travesseiro? **

– **Não sei, Maya, vá conferir! **

– **Ok! Vamos, Benjamin!**

Arrastou-se na cama até chegar à beirada dela, puxando o irmãozinho.

– **Acorde a tia Nicky, ela vai amar.. **– Alex acrescentou.

– **Ela vai te odiar, Alex.** – Piper sentou nos pés da cama. **– Esqueci-me de colocar um dólar embaixo do travesseiro dela.**

– **Nicky, ou.. Maya?**

– **Nicky. Ela odeia quando alguém a acorda.**

Alex sorriu, se levantando.

– **Eu amo irritá-la.** – alongou o corpo. **– preciso escovar os dentes, antes de fazer panquecas..**

– **Ok.** – Piper deitou atravessada. **– Não sei como fui parar em cima de você, mas desculpa.**

– **Foi a fada, Piper. Ela colou você em mim. **

– **Lembre-me de mata-la.**

Alex respondeu com uma careta.

– **Levante-se. Iremos ao zoológico, lembra?**

– **Porra, nem me lembra.. Estou tão indisposta.** – resmungou ela.

Alex cruzou os braços contra o peito e insistiu:

– **Será legal, Pipes, você só precisa levantar daí, e se aprontar.**

– **Por que você não os leva? **

– **Nada disso.** – Foi sua ultima palavra, antes de entrar no banheiro.

Piper não se sentia muito bem naquela manhã, mas faria um esforço pelos filhos.

Xxx

Ao terminar de se arrumar, Piper ouviu o som alto de música invadir todo o apartamento, Nicky e Alex eram um perigo juntas. Red a avisou, quando as duas se juntavam, era um festival de loucura. Um sorriso travesso bailou em seus lábios, assim que presenciou Alex fazendo uma colher de pau de microfone, Nicky estava dançando usando uma das vassouras como se fosse guitarra, ou baixo, na certa Piper ficou sem saber, mas arriscaria a primeira opção. Benjamin, Lorna e Maya, davam risada, cantando o refrão de '' You Shook Me All Night Long..''.

– **Hey..** – Alex voltou a mexer os ovos.

– **Que bagunça na minha cozinha.** – o perfume que usava logo atingiu as narinas de Alex.

– **Não quer dançar, Piper?** – Nicky perguntou.

Piper sorriu ao convite.

– **Não, Nicky. Não tenho esse pique de vocês para dançar rock.** – Tentou soar o mais convincente possível.

– **Mamãe, você está bonita!** – Benjamin disse, voltando a tomar sua mamadeira.

– **Obrigada, amor!** – Piper agradeceu abrindo um sorriso amável, beijando seus cabelinhos. **– Estou faminta!**

Alex desligou o fogo, olhando Piper discretamente. Ela usava uma calça jeans azul, com uma blusa branca dos Beatles. Sua maquiagem era leve, discreta. O que chamava mais atenção no seu look, era o all star. _Tão colegial_. Alex se virou bruscamente, quando um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios, não queria ser pega rindo feito uma idiota, diante de seu _amor_. Virou o ovo mexido em um prato raso, quando se preparava para coloca-lo na mesa, Piper entrou atrás de si, beliscando o zigoto amarelo, com bacon.

– **Divino!** – fechou os olhos, ao mastigar.

– **Vá se sentar, Piper.** – Ela retorceu os lábios em um sorriso divertido.

– **Não seja malvada, Alex.** – tentou beliscar novamente, mas Alex afastou o prato.

– **Não, Piper, para..** – Piper pulava em cima de suas costas. **– Piper!**

– **Você não é divertida, sabia? **

Sentou-se à mesa, roubando um pedaço da panqueca de Maya.

– **Mamãe, é meeeeeeeu..** – A menina fez um biquinho, que Piper desmanchou com um selinho.

– **Desculpe. **

– **Piper, faz quanto tempo que você não se alimenta?** – Lorna a olhou com espanto.

– **Tá aí, Lorna.. Eu não lembro.** – sorriu de olho em Alex. **– Alex, por favor, traga essa gostosura até aqui.** – Soergueu a mão no alto, chamando a atenção dela.

– **Se você continuar assim, Piper, ficaremos sem o nosso café da manhã.** – Nicky abriu as pernas, se balançando na cadeira.

– **Ah, não enche!** – mostrou o dedo do meio sem que as crianças vissem. **– E Taystee?**

Nicky riu, revidando seu gesto, mas ao invés de um dedo, mostrou-lhe os **dois**.

– **Taystee saiu cedo, disse que voltaria mais tarde.** – Alex serviu ovos mexidos e uma panqueca no prato de Piper.

– **Coloca mais, Al..** – pediu tocando a mão dela.

– **Piper! – **ela sentiu um calor percorrendo todo seu corpo, a mão de Piper estava tão quentinha, macia. O brilho em seus olhos azuis era inédito para Alex.

– **Por favor..** – insistiu.

– **Mamãe, você vai ficar gorda!** – Maya segurava o garfinho de plástico, olhando Piper.

– **É, você vai ficar gorda.** – Alex reforçou, puxando o braço devagarinho.

– **Ah!** – Piper zangou-se, mas não pediu por mais. Comeu o que estava em seu prato. Jogou uma quantidade exagerada de xarope caramelado por cima, e não bradou a comer, arrancando risadinha de todos.

– **Ovo é aborto de galinha.** – Nicky deu uma golada em seu café.

– **Essa é nova.** – Alex colocava um pedacinho de bacon na boca de Benjamin.

– **Ah, você não sabia? **

– **Nunca ouvi falar, Nicky. **

– **Você é burra, Alex.** – Nicky colocou o copo dentro da pia, molhando as mãos.

– **Teu.. c.. Nariz.** – Mudou o rumo das palavras a tempo. **– Quem lhe disse isso?**

– **Mamãe! **

Nicky respondeu tão naturalmente que não notou o desconforto de Alex. Sua mãe nunca teve momentos assim com ela, quando a via, era só esporros, como se ela fosse a grande culpada de sua desgraça pessoal. Com Nicky e Larry, era totalmente diferente. Eles eram a prole perfeita, a chave de um baú de tesouros. Piper examinou o rosto dela, o desconforto em seu rosto alvo era tão notável. Alex era o tipo de pessoa que não sabia esconder a decepção, seus traços perfeitos mudavam radicalmente, seus lindos olhos verdes perdiam o brilho, ficando mais escuros, como uma escuridão imensa, sem fim. Seu estômago se contraiu, com aquela constatação. Queria lhe dizer que estava tudo bem, que sua mãe era apenas uma vagabunda barata. Mas como fazer isso sem feri-la mais? Não sabia o real motivo de sua tristeza em volta de sua mãe, mas sua vontade era de xingar a defunta sem parar, até que Alex lhe sorrisse. Aquele sorrisinho vulgar, tão cheio de si. Suspirou. Ramones começou a tocar, e com a leveza de ''I wanna be your boyfriend'', o silêncio entre ambos na cozinha, foi compensado.

– **Oh mamãe..**

Maya olhou Piper, que levantou o olhar em sua direção.

– **Sim, querida?**

– **Quando conheceremos a baby Brin? **

– **Na verdade a mamãe já a conheceu, amor.** – respondeu, ao levantar-se. De repente tudo girou de uma forma bruta, sentiu as mãos de Lorna segurando em sua cintura.

– **Tudo bem, Piper? **– ela perguntou, seu olhar tinha uma sombra de medo.

_Pobrezinha, Piper pensou. _

– **Estou bem, levantei rápido demais.**

Nicky e Alex se olharam.

– **Olha P, eu acho que você está-**

– **Nicole, vamos! Precisamos nos arrumar ainda.** – Lorna a puxou pelo braço. **– Alex, nós nos encontraremos no zoo, certo?**

– **Ok.** – ela balançou a cabeça, fora de ar.

Xxx

– **Nicky, quantas vezes eu pedi pra você não falar demais? **

– **Amor, eu não sabia, saiu sem querer.** – ela dirigia até a casa de Lorna.

– **Você precisa se controlar, querida.** – Lorna tocou seu rosto, num afago preciso. **– Agora pise fundo, tá me dando um sono tremendo.**

– **Você andou pulando a cerca, hm? Por que eu não tenho um pau.**

– **E o que isso quer dizer? **

– **Você acabou de acordar e está com sono.. **

– **Isso não significa que estou grávida.**

– **Ok..** – Nicky olhou-a quando o carro parou no semáforo. **– Mas não pulou a cerca, né? Só para confirmar.**

– **Para de ser maluca, eu te amo. **

Xxx

Alex buscou suas roupas que estavam no carro, não que estivesse realmente interessada em passar a noite anterior no apartamento de Piper, mas por costume. Sempre levava alguma roupa extra, onde quer que fosse. Antes de subir, fumou um cigarro. Sentiu-se triste de repente, Piper não havia nem levado em consideração o seu pedido. Talvez fosse isso, não merecia ser feliz. Sua mãe seria a primeira a aplaudir seu fracasso, caso estivesse viva. Deixou-se chorar, não era tão sentimental a tal ponto, mas era preciso chorar para aliviar aquela angustia toda.

Piper preparava o lanche das crianças, ora, ou outra, mordia um pedacinho de picles. Alex apareceu já arrumada, vestia uma calça escura, com sua jaqueta por cima de uma blusa com a estampa de Pink Floyd. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, assim que notou o olhar curioso de Piper em seu rosto, tratou de colocar os óculos escuros.

– **Irei descer com as crianças, Piper.** – sua voz soou tão grave.

– **Descerei em um minuto, Alex.** – disse, sem olhá-la dessa vez. **– Você está bem?** – não custaria nada perguntar, foi o que pensou.

– **Melhor estraga! Não demore.** – Exclamou, se afastando na direção da porta da cozinha.

Alex dirigia em silêncio, Piper desejou ser uma mutante com o poder de ler a mente, e fazer uma varredura nos pensamentos dela. Como todo mundo precisa do seu momento, não puxou assunto, deixou-a em seu silêncio. Maya e Benjamin brincavam entre si, rindo e imitando sons de animais. O celular de Piper tocou, mas ela ficou com receio em atender, não queria ter que conversar com alguém ao lado de uma mal humorada Alex. Mas a pessoa era insistente, acabou por atender.

– **Alô? **

– **Médico metido a garanhão na escuta, câmbio.** – Brincou Brad.

– **He-man seria mais engraçado, Brad. **

Alex ao ouvir o nome do homem ser pronunciado, freou o carro bruscamente, assustando todos.

– **Um minuto, Brad.** – Piper pediu, afastando o aparelho de sua boca e ouvido. **– O que houve?**

– **Você não podia simplesmente esperar para falar com seu namorado?**

Alex apertava o volante com tanta força, que as pontinhas de seus dedos começaram perder a cor.

– **Por favor, Alex. As crianças estão assustadas!** – em uma rápida olhada, Piper pode notar o medo em seus rostinhos.

– **Está tudo bem, crianças.** – ela os acalmou, colocando o carro em movimento.

– **Querido, eu te ligo mais tarde.** – ela avisou Brad, que ouvira a voz de Alex.

– **Tudo bem, querida. Só tome cuidado, Alex é de uma brutalidade monstra.** – riu debochadamente da situação de Piper.

– **Você é maluco. **– Piper acabou rindo, irritando Alex mais ainda. Apressou-se em desligar. **– Até, Brad.**

Cansada daquele drama todo, Alex ligou o som, deixando em uma rádio de músicas aleatórias. Quinze minutos naquele mesmo dia, Piper tirou as crianças de suas cadeirinhas. Alex armou o carrinho de passeio deles, estava muito concentrada no que fazia, não notando a presença de Nicky.

– **Foi nessa posição que Napoleão perdeu a guerra**.

– **Veio visitar sua família, benzinho?** – Alex deixou um sorriso escapar, estava precisando.

– **Vim, e já encontrei um animal aqui fora.. Você mesma, sua vaca.**

Lorna segurava Benjamin, que chupava o dedo mexendo em sua orelha. Não pode deixar de sorrir de Nicky provocando Alex, elas nunca cansavam.

Queens Zoo era um jardim zoológico, pequeno, mas com bastante variedade de bichinhos. Do urso ao leão-marinho. Lorna empurrava o carrinho de Benjamin, Alex o de Maya. As crianças apontavam sem parar tudo o que viam pela frente. Endoidaram quando pararam em frente ao grande letreiro ''Migration Challenge'', um pequeno playground cercado por árvores. Porém, Alex não os permitiu de brincarem, pois não queria perder o seu tempo ali. Rumaram até o aviário. Nicky e Alex olhavam a cúpula geodésica, convertido ao aviário. A passarela era em forma de ''S'', algumas araras voavam livremente pelos galhos, outras apenas olhavam os visitantes girando o pescoço. Nicky segurava uma pequena ararinha azul no braço, quando Maya notou.

– **Ai meu Deus, é a arara azul!** – bateu palmas. **– Mamãe, eu quero segurá-la! **

– **Não, amor..** – Piper lia o mapa do zoo, interessada.

– **Tia, tire-me daqui. **– pediu.

– **Ok, baby.** – Alex deixou de fazer cafuné em uma arara aracanga, tirando Maya do carrinho.

Nicky colocou a arara em seu ombro, e Maya deu um gritinho, feliz. Piper neste momento seguiu o som de seu grito, prendendo o ar após notar a ave no ombro da menina. Lorna tirava muitas fotos, com um sorriso simpático.

– **Maya, cuidado, pode ser perigoso.** – a coragem da filha, a subestimava. **– Nicky, você quer fazer o favor de colocar essa arara no galho? Aqui dizem que é proibido tocar nas araras sem alguém supervisionando, elas podem arrancar um pedaço do seu dedo.**

– **Não é!** – Maya riu abertamente.

Nicky com cuidado, colocou-a no galho e acenou.

– **Mamãe, eu quero ver o urso.** – Benjamin pediu.

Alex se aproximou de Piper, olhando o celular em suas mãos. Tentou sem sucesso ler o que ela escrevia, mas Piper fora mais rápida, bloqueando a tela. Cerrou os punhos, controlando sua vontade de fazer um escândalo.

Xxx

Benjamin e Maya brincavam na seção de animais domésticos. Benjamin apertou tanto um coelhinho, que o fez pular de seu colo, assustando-o. Nicky e Alex estavam sentadas supervisando-os. Piper seguiu até o banheiro mais próximo, com Lorna. Ao retornarem, foram ver o leão marinho.

– **Mamãe, por que ele é gordo?** – Maya perguntou, sem desviar os olhinhos do animal.

– **Porque ele come muito, amor.** – ela não estava com a menor paciência de explicar nada, apenas queria estar em casa, de preferencia deitada e comendo uma bacia de pipoca.

– **Eu tô com fome, tia.** – Benjamin disse, desinteressado no bicho que viam.

– **A mamãe Piper trouxe lanches, peça a ela, baby.** – Alex segurava Maya nos braços.

– **Mamãe.. **

– **Ok, Ben.** – Adiantou-se, segurando em sua mãozinha.

Não havia restaurantes, e afins no Zoo. Apenas máquinas com alimentos, como salgadinhos, refrigerantes, entre outros. Maya e Benjamin comiam um sanduíche de atum com beterraba, enquanto olhavam o urso-andino rolando na grama, fazendo graça. O tratador do animal apareceu de repente, jogando pequenos pedaços de frutas. Quando ele abaixava, metade da sua bunda ficava de fora. Alex cutucou Nicky com o braço e apontou aquela figura.

– **Puta merda, que visão do inferno.** – ela disse entre gargalhadas. Piper então seguiu o olhar das duas, e não teve como não rir da situação do homem que parecia estressado ao jogar o alimento do pobre urso. Alex pegou uma pipoca caramelada, e atirou sem sucesso na direção dele.

– **Depois que te chamo de burra, você se ofende.** – Nicky roubou um pedaço do sanduíche de Maya, e o amassou.

– **Mamãe, a tia tomou meu sanduíche!** – ela disse prestes a chorar.

– **É por uma boa causa, Sunshine.** – murmurou, modelando o que restou do sanduba.

– **Nicky, não faça isso, pelo o amor de Deus!** – Lorna já previa o que iria acontecer.

– **Amor, é tudo em nome da diversão. **

– **Nicole, eu estou falando sério!** – Lorna estressou-se. **– Alex, mande sua irmã parar.**

Alex coçou a cabeça, olhando Piper que também a olhou. Ela deu um passo na direção dela.

– **Amor, fique calma, será divertido.** – Nicky deu uma rápida olhada no local para ver se não tinha outros visitantes atrás delas. Sorriu em êxtase ao notar que não havia absolutamente ninguém por ali. **– Tá dominado! **

– **Seremos expulsas, mas por mim tudo bem.** – Alex comentou, segurando a cintura de Piper por trás, descansando o queixo em seu ombro.

– **Alex, quer parar?** – Piper reprovou seu atrevimento, mas não se afastou.

– **Não.** – ela respondeu de olho em sua irmã.

Nicky mirou bem antes de jogar a bolinha de sanduíche nas costas do homem gorducho. Ainda conseguiu ler o nome _'' __**Mr.**__**Luschek. '' **_estampado na camiseta em suas costas. Com toda força que havia dentro de si, atirou a bolinha na direção dele, acertando sua nuca.

– **Porra!** – As quatro mulheres gritaram em uníssono.

Luschek sentiu algo macio e grudento acertar seu pescoço, subiu as calças e procurou em volta o que era aquilo. Na grama, um pedaço de pão estava todo espatifado. Ao levantar o olhar encontrou Nicky rindo.

– **Vai se foder!** – ele gritou mostrando o dedo do meio. **– Vem mamar aqui, sua puta!** – segurou seu membro por cima da calça, agitando-o sem se importar com as câmeras de segurança.

– **Suficiente!** – Lorna puxou Nicky pelo braço, caminhando na frente.

– **Isso foi muito legal, mamãe! Eu quero tentar.** – Maya exclamou.

– **Não mesmo.** – Piper respondeu, empurrando Alex com os quadris. **– Vamos, o sol está ficando forte.**

– **E eu ficando fraca.** – Alex comentou baixinho, mas Piper pode ouvi-la.

Depois do ocorrido com o sanduíche, Nicky decidiu se comportar. Lorna estava realmente brava com a sua brincadeira infame. Elas rodaram o Zoo e viram outros animais. As crianças ainda brincaram em um trenzinho motorizado, após, pararam no viveiro. Piper estava cansada, comeu um espetinho de frutas, e sentou-se em um banco de madeira.

– **Ei, P, venha ver sua irmã!** – Nicky deu um grito, chamando a atenção de outras pessoas. Piper corou do pescoço à cabeça. Uma Alpaca simpática aproximou-se da cerca, e Nicky acarinhou-a. Benjamin no colo de Alex inclinou-se tocando o animal.

– **Tia Nicky, minha mamãe não é uma ''camelo''.** – Maya fez uma carranca, olhando-a.

– **Eu sei, Sun. Ela é uma Alpaca! **

Alex pressionou os lábios, mas não por muito tempo, acabou rindo alto.

– **Ah, é?** – Piper aproximou-se delas. **– Vem aqui, Maya.. **– pegou a menina pela mão. **– Está vendo aquelas duas galinhas ali?** – apontou com o dedo indicador um galinheiro.

– **Estou! **

– **Pois bem, tia Alex e Tia Nicky estão ali! **

– **Eu só dei risada Piper.** – Alex retrucou, ofendida.

– **Tanto faz. **

– **Mamãe, eu quero alimentar a tia Alex e a Tia Nicky!** – Maya pediu, sem desviar os olhos do galinheiro. Algumas crianças jogavam ração para elas comerem. Piper riu gostosamente, Maya havia entendido muito bem o recado. Ela comprou um saco de grãos para os pequenos alimentar as aves.

– **Maya, me dê, eu quero alimentá-los também.** – Nicky abriu a mão na frente dela, mas Maya franziu o cenho.

– **Não! É meu! **

– **É dela, Nicky.** – Lorna disse de forma carinhosa.

– **Ok! **– ela olhou a sobrinha de soslaio. **– Alex, vamos comprar o nosso.**

– **Olha, eu nem quero alimentar esses bichos.** – Alex olhava ao redor despreocupada.

– **Anda logo.** – Nicky insistiu.

– **Nicky, não fode. **

Cansada de esperar, Nicky resolveu ir sozinha comprar a ração dos animais. Lá chegando, tentou argumentar com uma senhorinha baixinha, para que ela diminuísse o preço.

– **Então se eu não comprar, os bichos morrem de fome?**

– **Não senhorita, os bichos tem sua própria comida.**

– **Então por que a senhora não me dá um saquinho desses?** – cruzou os braços, parando a fila atrás de si.

– **Não são meus, eu apenas os vendo. **

– **Puta merda, é sério? **

– **Senhorita, se não vai comprar, suma da fila.** – ela irritou-se.

– **Tudo em nome do entretenimento. Foda-se!** – a mulher arregalou os olhos, xingaria, mas, Nicky completou. : **– Não a senhora, e sim esse lugar de merda. **– Disse, saindo da fila.

O passeio chegava ao fim, as crianças estavam inteiramente cansadas. Nicky e Alex seguiam na frente, abraçadas. Ambas riam exageradamente de uma piada interna, Piper adoraria saber o que tanto causava esse efeito em Alex, porque até horas atrás, ela estava totalmente fechada em seu mundinho de merda.

– **Amor, se importa de ir ao carro com Piper?** – Nicky perguntou à Lorna.

– **De modo algum. **

Piper achou estranho.

– **Por quê? **

– **Eu gostaria de ir com a mala da minha irmãzinha, P.**

– **Oh sim.** – deu de ombros. O que podia fazer a não ser concordar?

Lorna deu um beijinho rápido em Nicky, sentando no volante após.

– **Prontos? **

Piper se limitou a dizer, mas Lorna não esquentou.

– **Mãe, a tia Alex foi embora? **

– **Não, Maya. Ela está no outro carro com a tia Nicky.**

Horas depois.

– **Benjamin foi o primeiro a dormir.** – Lorna murmurou segurando a mamadeira dele.

– **Ele estava cansadíssimo, pobrezinho.** – Piper comia uma fatia de maçã.

– **Nicky e Alex ainda não voltaram? **

– **Não.** – ela parecia desconfortável com a demora delas.

– **Eu vou matar a Nicky!**

Pela primeira vez Piper a viu neste estado. Lorna era sempre tão pacífica, delicada. Parecia uma boneca de porcelana, seus gestos eram de uma realeza absoluta.

– **Calma, só deu tempo de nós duas tomarmos um banho, dar banho nas crianças, e...**

– **Chapman, você tentou ser irônica? **

– **Bem, sim. **

Sorriram.

Taystee entrou no apartamento de Piper com dois sacos de marshmallows. Ela só faltou se derreter, se fosse um desenho animado, com certeza dois corações seriam vistos em seus olhos. Além dos marshmallows, ela trouxe consigo diversos filmes. Nicky chegou de banho tomado, com Alex atrás de si. Piper sentiu um alivio imediato. Sorrateira como era, Lorna descobriu que as irmãs estiveram na cobertura de Alex, por isso a demora em chegar. A noite de sábado seria fechada com chave de ouro, pensou Piper, feliz da vida com os sacos de marshalls entre os braços.

A sala estava à meia luz, Nicky, Taystee e Lorna, se acomodaram no chão da sala, entre muitas almofadas. Piper estava praticamente dormindo com as pernas encolhidas para que Alex pudesse se sentar sem que seus pés a tocassem. O filme escolhido foi ''O Ritual'', Piper não fez muita questão na escolha, foi a única que não opinou. Por outro lado, Alex estava achando aquilo tudo tão mediante, ela não era de assistir muitos filmes. Vez ou outra assistia _O Rei Leão_ com Piper, pois era muito fã do desenho. Desejou fumar um cigarro, mas em hipótese alguma desceria até o carro para apanha-los. Seu olhar caiu até Nicky, deitada abaixo de seus pés. Sorriu.

– **Alex, sua piranha!** – Nicky levantou a metade do corpo, tirando o pé de Alex de cima de sua cabeça. **– Eu tô tentando assistir essa porra.**

– **Desculpe!** – ela sorriu.

– **Dá um tempo, aí, Alex.** – Taystee resmungou.

Piper deu uma leve despertada, notou que precisava ir ao banheiro e tomar alguma coisa, pois sua garganta estava deveras seca. Ao levantar, esbarrou o pé em Lorna, que não deu importância, mas ela pediu desculpas, antes de seguir até o banheiro. Abriu a torneira enquanto urinava, ao terminar, lavou as mãos. Seguiu até a cozinha sem fazer muito barulho. Tomou um copo considerável de leite morno, desligada, até que uma mão empurrasse-a contra a mesa.

– **Alex?!** – Piper girou o corpo, e a olhou atordoada, desviando de suas garras. **– Quer, por favor, se afastar?**

– **Não quero, e não vou.** – confessou ela, prensando os quadris de Piper contra a mesa.

O estresse do momento provocou-lhe fortes náuseas e ela empurrou Alex, correndo rapidamente até o banheiro, cobrindo a boca com a palma da mão. Depois de expelir o pouco conteúdo que havia no estômago, Piper se deixou cair no chão do banheiro. Morreu de ódio ao ver Alex parada no vão da porta, Taystee logo se juntou a ela.

– **Vá embora, por favor** – implorou ela.

Agindo de maneira contraditória, Alex se aproximou dela e segurou-lhe os cabelos quando uma nova náusea a obrigou inclinar-se sobre o vaso, e expelir outra vez.

– **Piper, você precisa ir ao médico.** – Taystee se fragilizou ao vê-la naquele estado lastimável.

Quando o enjoo cessou ela ergueu o corpo.

– **Leve-a até a sala, buscarei um copo de água. **– Alex ordenou, e saiu por um instante.

Taystee então, a levantou com cuidado, se não estivesse botando os bofes pra fora, Piper teria soltado uma risada ritmada.

– **Você sabe que está grávida, não é?** – Taystee falou baixo, com medo de alguém escutar sua afirmação. Piper por sua vez, não havia pensado nessa possibilidade, mas em uma rápida analise sobre sua fome constante, e sua ida fora de hora ao banheiro, concordou dolorosamente com ela. O que faria? Outro bebê? Se o perdesse? As perguntas surgiam em velocidade máxima em sua mente. No momento precisava digerir aquela descoberta, para depois pensar com calma.

– **Piper? **

– **Taystee, por favor, depois conversamos sobre isso, não diga nada agora, eu te imploro.** – evitou olhá-la. **– Pode me soltar, estou bem. Preciso escovar os dentes.**

– **Claro.. E ah, pode deixar, não contarei nada a ninguém. **

Piper sorriu aliviada, confiava em sua irmã com sua vida. Assim que ela se retirou, Piper trancou a porta do banheiro. Evitou olhar seu reflexo no espelho ao escovar os dentes. _**– Outro bebê..**_ – Sua voz inferior reapareceu, deixando-a intranquila. _**– Uma nova vida, uma nova responsabilidade.**_– Cuspiu todo o creme dental, e com ele, sua angustia momentânea. Chacoalhou a cabeça, espantando seus receios. Até determinado momento, não era verídico sua ''suposta'' gravidez. Procuraria um médico o mais rápido possível.

– **Estou bem, podem terminar de assistir o filme de vocês.** – Ela achou melhor dizer alguma coisa, ao notar olhares desconfiados em sua direção.

– **Sua água, Piper.** – Alex lhe estendeu o copo com água, o tom arrependido fez com que Piper se agitasse da cabeça aos pés.

– **Obrigada!** \- Acabou aceitando a água, tomando um longo gole.

– **Tem certeza, certeza mesmo de que está tudo bem com você, P?** – Nicky segurava o controle remoto nas mãos, balançando-o para aliviar a tensão recém-instalada. Alex girou os olhos na direção dela, Nicky ficava nervosa e inquieta com as mãos quando desconfiava de alguma coisa. De repente, um filme passou em sua cabeça, como se fosse uma retrospectiva dos últimos acontecimentos em torno de Piper. Primeiro os enjoos, depois a ida descontrolada até o banheiro, e por ultimo a fome avassaladora.

– **Puta merda!** – Alex exclamou, estalando o dedo no alto. **– Você está grávida, não é? **

– **Eu.. **

– **Parabéns, Piper!** – Alex a cortou, lembrando-se de suas palavras no quarto da mansão de Red, quando ela afirmou ter relações sem preservativos. **– Espero que você e Brad sejam felizes com o novo bebê de vocês.** – Disse procurando por algo. **– Nicky, estou de saída..** – Informou, ao encontrar sua bolsa.

Piper estava estática, apenas sentia os olhos arderem diante das palavras irônicas de Alex.

– **Alex, fique pelo menos até o amanhecer.** – Nicky desligou a televisão, o clima estava fodido mesmo, dane-se o filme.

– **Você vem comigo?** – Alex estava irredutível, em momento algum voltou seu olhar na direção de Piper.

– **Alex..** – Nicky não soube o que fazer.

– **Certo, nos falamos depois.** – decidiu ir embora sem a irmã mesmo, estava controlando toda sua raiva, queria socar alguma coisa, ou gritar ao ar livre para amenizar aquele buraco que se instalara em seu peito.

– **Lorna, fique com Piper e Taystee, ok?** – ela vestia seu casaco, olhando a mulher menor.

– **Tudo bem, qualquer coisa, me liga.** – Lorna deu um beijo rápido em seus lábios, então, Nicky saiu atrás de sua irmã.


	24. Chapter 24

– **Alex?** – Nicky deu uma leve batida no vidro do carro. Alex estava com a cabeça apoiada no volante, ela não chorava, nem emitia som algum. Nicky começou a esfregar as mãos uma na outra, pois estava muito frio. Por um breve momento pensou que Alex estivesse se suicidado dentro do automóvel, um calafrio percorreu todo o seu corpo, e, bateu com o punho fechado na porta. Alex moveu a cabeça, olhando-a.

– **Abra, estou virando um picolé! **

Alex destravou a porta, sem muita vontade.

– **Obrigada!** – Nicky respirou com pesar, voltando sua atenção a ela. **– Não era preciso ter saído daquele jeito, Alex.**

– **Você queria que eu aplaudisse? **

– **Alex, Piper não tem culpa, porra.**

– **Vai defendê-la? **

– **Vou! E sabe por quê?** – Nicky acomodou-se melhor no banco. **– Piper sempre foi sincera com você. Ela te ama, e você, não tem merecido o amor dela. Parece que Larry reencarnou em você, Alex.**

– **Eu a amo, Nicky, do meu jeito torto, mas amo.** – Alex não queria argumentar com ninguém, queria apenas ficar sozinha. **– E não diga novamente que Larry reencarnou em mim, porque eu ficarei com muita raiva, e te jogarei pra fora desse maldito carro.**

Nicky balançou a cabeça, olhando o painel do carro.

– **Eu nunca te vi tão egoísta assim, Alex. Piper está grávida, e a culpada disso tudo é você! **

– **O que?** – Alex não podia acreditar na perspicácia de Nicky.

– **Se você fosse sincera no começo, Piper com certeza não estaria namorando Brad. O que você esperava? Que ela fosse esperar você resolver suas indecisões? Fala sério! Ela é muito boa, não sei como você faz isso, mas ela sempre te perdoa e se entrega ao que sente por você. E nesse jogo de gato e rato de vocês, ela acabou engravidando. Mas isso não é o fim, é a porra de uma criança, e não uma doença contagiosa. **

– **Reconheço que fui muito estúpida, sim, eu fui..** – Alex apertou a palma da mão no rosto. **– Você melhor do que ninguém sabe que eu tenho problemas com essa **_**coisa**_** de amor. Sua mãe sempre deixou claro que ninguém me amaria, que eu era fruto de uma foda fracassada! Muitas vezes eu tive que acreditar que isso era verdade, na frente de Red, ela me tratava com muito amor, e eu tenho que confessar que me sentia bem, mesmo que por alguns minutinhos, parecia tão real quando ela dizia me amar.**

– **Alex, pare!** – Nicky interrompeu-a. **– Não comece com isso, mamãe não tem culpa de seus problemas com Piper.**

– **Ela me fez acreditar que ninguém me amaria, Nicky. Ela sempre dizia que as pessoas teriam pena de mim.**

– **Mamãe era fodida da cabeça, mas ela te amava no fundo, Alex. E não pense assim, eu te amo, nós te amamos! Só não castigue Piper pelo o que mamãe lhe disse, ela não tem culpa de nada. Ela te ama.**

– **Piper deixou claro que estava transando com Brad sem preservativos, se isso é amor, porra, me atualize. **

– **Na hora da raiva falamos pelos cotovelos.** – Nicky deu um aperto no ombro dela. **– Piper estava confusa com o que você queria, e acabou se envolvendo com alguém que teria todas as qualidades que ela gostaria de ver em você.**

Sua cabeça estava pesada. Tudo o que queria era acordar daquele possível pesadelo. Logo agora que estava disposta a conquista-la de uma forma limpa, sem empecilhos, Piper aparece grávida. Diante do teu silêncio, Nicky voltou a argumentar.

– **Por que você não volta lá, e conversa com ela? Seja sincera, diga que a ama.**

– **Eu já o fiz!** – Havia cautela na resposta dela. **– Mas não adiantou muito, ela já não consegue acreditar nos meus sentimentos depois que eu fodi com o que ela possivelmente sentia por mim. E agora com esse.. bebê, tudo o que eu quero é ficar longe, o mais longe possível.**

– **Alex, você é teimosa! Puta que pariu, você mal insistiu e já desiste na primeira oportunidade, né? Cara, o seu problema, é que sempre teve tudo fácil demais, quando é difícil, você pula fora. **

– **Nicole, ouça, eu não quero mais nada com Piper. Eu a amo fodidamente, mas não posso ficar com ela nesse estado, porra.**

– **Dirige essa merda, Alex.** – Nicky enfureceu-se. **– Vamos sair daqui, anda logo.**

Alex concordou duramente, colocando o carro em movimento. Durante o trajeto, ambas ficaram mudas, cada uma perdida em seu pensamento. Nicky no fundo entendia Alex, por vezes, sua mãe a castigava severamente, quando os visitava. Ela a tratava como se fosse um nada, privando-a de beijos, abraços, ou até mesmo presentes. Essa falta de afeto vinda da pessoa que devia amá-la incondicionalmente, só destruiu sua alto-confiança em torno de outras pessoas. Alex estacionou em frente ao Flushing, seu parque preferido de Queens. Antes de sair do carro, olhou unisphere, o globo terrestre de aço, com adoração, era algo tão espetacular de se apreciar.

– **Eu sei que você ama esse globo ridículo, mas vamos caminhar um pouco. **– Nicky disse, preparando-se para sair do automóvel quentinho e encarar o frio da madrugada gélida.

Sentaram em um banco verde, terrivelmente gastado pelo tempo, em silêncio. Alex queria sentar-se na grama, mas Nicky não concordou.

– **Como você está se sentindo?** – Nicky girou a cabeça, olhando-a.

– **Horrível.** – Alex acendeu um cigarro, enquanto fumava, olhava o globo.

– **Eu sinto muito, me desculpe por culpa-la. **

Ela sorriu tristemente, então Nicky seguiu seu olhar.

– **Porra, você adora mesmo esse maldito globo, ele é tão.. Grande.** – soltou, admirada.

– **Três, dois, um..** – Alex murmurou. Nicky perguntaria o que diabos eram aquela contagem regressiva, mas deixou a pergunta morrer, quando os jatos de água surgiram do pedestal tripé do grande globo, esguichando água ao seu redor.

– **Porra, isso é demais.** – Nicky estava abobalhada, mas voltou ao assunto. **– Então, o que você pretende fazer de agora em diante?**

– **Seguir com a minha vida, tenho um novo projeto para a empresa em mente, vou me focar em trabalho, apenas trabalho.** – O vento beijava seus cabelos, bagunçando-os.

– **Alex, você é minha irmã, e sabe que eu a apoiarei em tudo, mas se é isso mesmo o que quer, não adianta voltar atrás dela depois, porque, isso seria baixo demais. **

– **Minha escolha foi feita, Piper tem com o que se preocupar agora. Não irei atrás dela, assim, como não irei atrás de ninguém.**

– **Eu queria que fosse diferente, mas você sabe o que é melhor.** – Disse, calmamente.

– **Ela era a minha **_**loirinha**_**..** – Alex soltou de repente, talvez sem querer.

Nicky abriu a boca diversas vezes, sem ter ao certo o que responder.

– **Bem, ela ainda pode ser, se..**

– **Ela está grávida, Nicky, grávida!** – Intrometeu-se, jogando o cigarro longe, bem, já havia chegado ao fim mesmo, assim como suas expectativas.

– **E o que tem demais nisso, Alex? Para de ser cabeça dura.**

– **Eu não criarei filho de um estranho. **

– **Você criou Benjamin, por que não criaria outro bebê?** – ela ignorou o comentário maldoso da irmã.

– **Benjamin é sangue do meu sangue!** – bradou. **– Não queira discutir isso, porque não será sadio, e porra, não, você não irá gostar de ouvir o que estou guardando dentro de mim. Piper tem Brad! Eles fizeram essa criança juntos, eles criarão ela juntos, então, podemos mudar de assunto? O ontem morreu, o que importa é o agora, e o agora, não tem Piper presente.**

Nicky levantou ouvindo-a, um tanto contrariada.

– **Certo! Podemos ir pra casa? Tomar uma grande xícara de chocolate quente? E rir das desgraças alheias? Eu não quero mais insistir em algo que você não quer, desisto.**

Alex se limitou a sorrir, num impulso, abraçou a irmã. Nicky era o seu talismã, seu guia, não seria nada sem ela por perto. **– Obrigada, você é o meu amor, Vovó Addams.**

– **Ai, você está sendo uma vadia, ok?** – Nicky saiu do abraço, entortando os lábios.

– **Desculpe, foi sem querer.** – Alex deixou um sorriso escapar. Vovó Addams era a vidente vovó de ''A Família Addams'', Nicky insistia em imitá-la quando criança.

– **Vamos dar o fora daqui..** – Se abraçaram novamente, e seguiram até o carro. **– Quantas toneladas essa coisa pesa?** – Nicky se referia ao globo.

Xxx

Lorna acordou bem cedo, com cuidado para não acordar Piper, preparou o desjejum em um silêncio rígido. Taystee logo se levantou e ajudou-a com os ovos e waffles. Piper custou a dormir noite passada, estava terrivelmente angustiada. Deixando-as preocupadas.

– **Eu vou acordar as crianças.** – Avisou Taystee.

Lorna concordou com um aceno rápido.

Minutos depois, as crianças entraram na cozinha com suas carinhas amassadas pelo sono. Benjamin estava pendurado no pescoço de Taystee, ainda sonolento. Seus cabelos estavam espetados para cima, parecia que o pobre menino havia levado um choque.

– **Bom dia, crianças!** – Lorna ajudou Maya a sentar-se à mesa.

– **Bom dia, tia Lorna.** – Maya respondeu. **– Não acredito mais em fada. Ela não levou o meu dente!**

– **São muitas crianças, Maya, ela chegará aqui em breve, tenha calma.** – Lorna sorriu-lhe, em meio a tanta confusão, Piper havia se esquecido de colocar um dólar embaixo de seu travesseiro.

– **Cadê a mamãe?** – Benjamin afundou uma colher em seu cereal.

– **Estou aqui.** – Piper entrou na cozinha neste momento, todos os olhares foram voltados em sua direção.

– **Oi mamãe, você dormiu bem?** – ele perguntou, como de costume.

– **Sim, meu amorzinho.** – Ela conseguiu dizer, embora fosse mentira, mas ele era uma criança, e não necessitava saber de tanto, uma vez que não iria fazer diferença. O mundo dos ''grandes'' é complexo demais para os pequenos. Deu uma mordida significativa em seu bagels, engolindo.

– **Obrigada Lorna, Taystee.** – Agradeceu.

– **Não precisa agradecer, loirinha.** – Taystee deu um abraço nela, surpreendendo-a**. – Levarei Maya e Benjamin para saírem um pouco, tudo bem?** – deu um passo para trás, ao perguntar.

– **Por mim tudo bem.**

– **Não está com tanta fome, não é?** – Lorna averiguou levemente.

– **Mmm, não.** – Piper sentou-se.

– **A tia Alex ainda está dormindo, mamãe? **

Taystee e Lorna olharam-se constrangidas com a pergunta inocente de Maya. Por outro lado, Piper não demonstrou sinais de desconforto, pelo contrário respondeu a pequena com um débil sorriso.

– **Tia Alex precisou sair ontem, tia Nicky a acompanhou. **

– **Piper..** – Lorna tocou sua mão, num gesto de conforto.

– **Tudo bem, Lorna.** – tentou sorrir.

– **Certeza? **

– **Sim. **

Xxx

Após deixar Taystee e as crianças na casa de sua mãe, Piper seguiu até Brooklyn. Sua cabeça estava confusa, pensava somente no possível bebê que esperava. Outra criança que cresceria sem a presença do pai. Larry apesar de ter sido um marido um tanto boêmio, era um pai maravilhoso para Maya. Esperou impacientemente o elevador chegar ao andar de Brad. Para sua surpresa, a avó do homem estava presente, junto dela, havia dois enfermeiros. Brad estava deitado em seu leito, ouvindo musica. Piper entrou bem devagar, ao se aproximar, fragilizou-se. Seus cabelos estavam curtíssimos, a barba, já não existia.. Tocou-lhe o braço. O contato quente da mão dela, fez com que ele abrisse os olhos saindo de seu mundo interno.

– **Piper!** – ele sentou na cama com certa dificuldade, mas sorriu de si mesmo.

– **Hei.. **

– **O He-Man foi embora, só restou o professor Xavier. **

– **Você é tão bobo.** – Piper não pode deixar de sorrir, embora quisesse enfiar a mão em sua cabeça e arrancar aquela maldita doença.

Brad notou que ela estava formal demais, ou estaria frágil por presenciar o avanço de sua doença?

– **Me desculpe por não estar tão apresentável, não esperava sua visita. **

– **Fred, você nunca perde o charme, sinceramente, eu o prefiro com esse pijama de caveirinhas, a outras roupas.** – Piper sentou nos pés da cama, olhando-o. O que a levou ali foi sua decisão de contar sobre o bebê, mas a mesma decisão que a levou, a abandonou porta a fora. **– Precisamos conversar.**

– **Fred ao seu dispor.** – ele piscou.

Piper sacudiu a cabeça, reprovando-o.

– **Você está preocupada, posso sentir sua tensão daqui.. E querida, não aperte tanto os meus dedos, não são massas de modelar.**

– **Oh!** – Piper afastou as mãos de seus pés. **– Brad..** – hesitou. **– Eu acho que estou grávida.** – Fechou os olhos, esperando por uma resposta.

– **Eu já sabia, Piper.** – Brad respondeu, despreocupadamente.

– **Como? **

Piper subiu na cama, sentando o mais próximo possível dele.

– **Eu sou médico, não é?** – exibiu um sorriso orgulhoso.

– **Mas eu não tenho certeza ainda, são apenas suspeitas.**

Brad neste momento sentiu algo quente escorrer por entre as suas narinas.

– **Seu nariz! Espere!** – Piper foi à procura de um lenço para poder limpar o sangue que jorrava do nariz de Brad. Encontrou uma caixinha cheia deles no banheiro, ao retornar, um dos enfermeiros já lhe estendia diversos lenços.

– **Tudo bem, querida, isso tem acontecido com frequência. Venha..** – Com o braço livre, fez um gesto para que ela se deitasse ao seu lado.

Piper deitou ao seu lado, e lhe estendeu outros lencinhos. Notou que Brad respirava com dificuldade, mas fazia sua pose de durão. O enfermeiro estava prestes a sair quando Brad o chamou, e lhe pediu discretamente que fosse até uma drogaria mais próxima e comprasse quatro testes de gravidez. A princípio, o homem se recusou afirmando que seu único papel ali era cuidar de sua saúde, e não de seus problemas pessoais. Brad então o subornou dizendo lhe pagar o dobro por este favor, e assim ele se foi.

Piper fez todos os testes, e sentiu o estômago abrir um buraco negro com os resultados todos positivos. Ela chorou no ombro do médico que por sua vez a confortava dizendo que tudo ficaria bem.

– **Piper, você não vai criar meu filho sozinha, querida. **

– **Eu não tenho medo de criar outra criança sozinha, Brad. Dessa vez eu queria que fosse diferente.** – fungou, limpando as lágrimas. **– Queria que esse bebê pudesse crescer com uma figura paterna, no caso você, tenho certeza que seria um pai maravilhoso..**

– **Sinto muito por isso tudo, eu..** – Brad deu uma tossida assustando-a.

– **Fique calmo, respira devagar.** – ela o ajudou, esfregando a mão em seu peito. Aquilo não ajudaria em nada, mas Brad ficou grato por sua generosidade.

– **Duas contas foram abertas, uma na Suíça e outra na Alemanha,** **no banco de minha família.** **Você não precisa se preocupar com nada em torno do bebê, ele terá tudo o que precisar.**

– **Brad, eu não posso aceitar!** – Piper exclamou, olhando-o. **– Cara, eu juro que se você não estivesse tão debilitado eu o bateria até entrar em coma.**

Brad conseguiu sorrir.

– **É para o bebê, Piper. Quando eu **_**soube**_** de sua gravidez, foi a primeira coisa que pude fazer sem a ajuda de intrusos.** – disse entre dentes, se referindo aos enfermeiros. **– George, meu advogado e amigo, a procuraria depois.. Bem..** – suspirou, freando a outra palavra. **– Ele quem cuidará dos documentos, não se preocupe, ele cuidará somente disso. Você quem tomará conta dos bens do bebê, Maya também terá uma boa parte. .**

– **Brad, olha, aí já é demais.. Maya não precisará de bens algum, muito menos o bebê. Tenho como mantê-los.** – Ela respondeu rapidamente, aquele assunto todo estava deixando-a nauseada.

– **Minha avó já sabe da minha decisão, ela está tão feliz pelo bebê.** – ele ignorou completamente sua pronuncia. **– Quero muito que este bebê seja muito feliz, sei que você cuidará muito bem dele**. **Desde já, me preocupo como pai, assim como o meu pai fizera comigo, não quero que o falte nada, então, por esse pequeno ser, aceite Piper..**

– **E eu tenho como protestar?** – Disse, vencida. **– Não quero mais discutir sobre isso agora.**

Brad assentiu.

– **E Alex?**

– **O que tem Alex?** – Piper se ajeitou, estava desconfortável.

– **Ela aceitou bem quando soube?**

– **Na verdade ela nos parabenizou e foi embora.**

– **Então vocês estão com problemas? **

– **Nós sempre estivemos com problemas, Brad.** – Fechou os olhos, lamentando-se.

– **Vocês se amam, e insistem em brigar..**

– **Olha, Alex é o menor de meus problemas no momento, podemos deixa-la fora disso? Eu me coloquei no lugar dela na noite passada, me senti muito pior do que estou agora, antes era só uma suspeita, agora já tenho a confirmação dessa gravidez. Não espero que ela me perdoe por eu ter engravidado, não considero esse bebê um erro. **

– **Perdoe-me.** – Brad achou melhor não insistir, Piper estava bem hormonal, e chateá-la, não seria uma boa ideia. **– Maya já sabe?** – uniu todas as forças de seu corpo, e ergueu o braço tocando o ventre dela.

– **Não..** – respondeu, chateada. **– Contarei quando estiver tudo dentro dos trilhos. Eu estou tão perdida..** – se dispôs a chorar. **– Não sei o que fazer, me perdoe por minha franqueza, Brad. Tudo irá piorar com sua partida, mesmo cercada de confortos, me sentirei desamparada.**

– **Sempre estarei presente, mesmo que em espirito, Piper.. Não.. Não fique assim, vai passar, e você superará. **

A pedido de Brad, Piper passou a noite ao seu lado, conversaram sobre muitos assuntos, alguns sem importância, mas que valeria a pena serem ressaltados. Assistiram filmes, como dois bons velhos amigos. Piper o apertava e chorava muitas vezes, ele não soube muito que fazer, ou falar, estava muito fraco para tentar ajuda-la. Deixou-se abraçar. Ela o ajudou a comer, rendendo alguns sorrisos. Brad se queixou ao tomar banho, não queria ajuda de ninguém, sua teimosia lhe rendeu um tombo no banheiro.

– **Agora você está cheiroso, professor Xavier.** – Piper resolveu brincar com ele, ao apertar sua mão. Decidiu não chorar em sua frente, ele não merecia se preocupar com seu estado emocional quando sua doença o devorava por dentro, não seria justo. Brad forçou um sorriso, mas este falhou, em vez, deu uma tossida. Piper pode observar seus lábios vermelhos pelo sangue, apavorou-se, mas ao invés de gritar feito uma dissimulada, apanhou um lenço e limpou toda sua boca.

– **Desculpe-me por isso, Piper.** – Engoliu em seco, e a dor, associada ao gosto salgado de seu próprio sangue, o fizeram lembrar-se de quando era sua mãe ali, em seu lugar.

– **Tudo bem, você precisa dormir, querido. **

– **Posso ter um pouco de água, antes? E quem sabe.. um abraço? **

– **Dentro dessa ordem?** – ela brincou pegando o copo com água e uma colher.

– **Eu prefiro.. **

Sorriram, e ela o ajudou a tomar a água pacientemente. Brad estava muito pálido, e fraco. Lutava para engolir a água. Algum tempo depois, os dois estavam deitados lado-a-lado na cama, Piper jamais o vira tão indefeso. A respiração dele estava fraca, mas regular. Um novo enfermeiro entrou no quarto e trocou o cateter por um novo, Brad fez uma careta de dor. Antes mesmo de sair, o homem ajeitou sua cânula nasal e olhou monitor cardíaco.

– **Boa noite, Brad.** – Piper salpicou um beijo em sua testa.

– **Boa noite, querida.** — respondeu, forçando-se a pronunciar a palavra.

Xx

Com uma vontade incontrolável de ir ao banheiro, Piper despertou. Ainda era de madrugada, sua visão estava turva, piscou algumas vezes para que ela voltasse ao normal. Deu uma rápida olhada em Brad, ele estava imóvel.

– **Brad?** – chamou, tocando-o com suavidade. Seus dedos estavam frios. Chamou-o mais algumas vezes, mas ele sequer respondeu. Começou a se desesperar. Na confusão em que sua mente se encontrava, acabou dando um pequeno tapa em seu rosto, na tentativa de acordá-lo. Ela olhava para as feições daquele homem inconsciente e sem expressão. **— Não! Acorde, Brad.. Acorde! Porra!** – Levantou correndo, já no corredor, gritou por ajuda.

– **Eu sinto muito..** – O enfermeiro de nome Bob, tomava a pulsação de Brad.

– **Brad! Preciso ajudá-lo!** – Piper inclinou-se, tocando de leve o rosto dele com dedos trêmulos. Mas Brad não respondeu. **– Faça-o acordar, agora!** – esbravejou.

– **Você não pode ajudá-lo agora, meu bem.** – foi a voz da avó de Brad ecoando pelo quarto. **– Brad já se foi.**

– **Ele não se foi, diz para esse maluco aí acordá-lo.**

Em um aceno rápido, a mulher de feições cansada, puxou-a pelo braço. Piper acabou saindo do quarto no automático. Sentiu um desespero repentino misturado a uma dor aguda no peito.

x

Gente, a fic também está sendo postada no socialspirit. Caso eu demore p atualizar aqui, é só lê-la por lá.

Gracias, Xx.


	25. Chapter 25

O coral de crianças cantavam à direita, todos alinhados e afinados. Suas pequenas vozes eram como o canto da paz. Pareciam vozes de pequenos anjos. Maya estava sentada segurando a mão de sua mãe, ela não entendia muito bem o que era a morte, mas sentia-se muito triste por perder um de seus melhores amigos. Logo atrás, estava Lorna, Nicky, Red, Vee e Benjamin, sentado em seu colo. Taystee chegaria horas depois, Alex estava em uma viagem, mas mandou seus sentimentos através de Red. A igreja estava cheia, Brad tinha muitos amigos. A cerimonia foi bem emocionante, sem muito chororô, Brad era um homem alegre, bem humorado. O cerimonial era para honrar sua memória, e o clima depressivo fora dispensado, uma vez que a personalidade dele não era assim. Após o enterro, cerca de trinta pessoas foram até o apartamento onde Brad morava. Sua avó, Margareth, contava as rebeldias do neto quando pequeno. Maya e Benjamin corriam divertindo os adultos presentes. Piper estava na cozinha acompanhada de sua mãe e Nicky, Red precisou retornar à Manhattan. Lorna e Taystee bebiam uma taça de champanhe prestando atenção nas crianças.

– **Querida, você está bem?** – Vee perguntou, ao notar o olhar perdido de Piper.

– **Na verdade não, eu só preciso ir pra casa, descansar, quem sabe dormir um pouco. **

– **Nós podemos ir agora, Piper.** – Nicky terminava de comer seu pochê com tostada.

– **Ok.** – Piper respondeu contragosto.

Já em seu apartamento, se jogou na cama de bruços. Ficou assim por um bom tempo, até que alguém tocou-lhe a perna.

– **Ei mamãe!** – Maya a chamou.

– **Oi, pequenina.** – ela arrumou sua postura, ao capturar os olhões curiosos analisando-a.

– **Você tá triste?** – inquiriu, sentando na cama.

– **Um pouco, meu amor.**

– **Por que Deus levou Brad? **

Piper buscou o ar com calma, não queria mais tocar no assunto naquele dia, só queria deitar, e descansar. Sua cabeça doía muito, sem contar as costas, que estava castigando-a.

– **Deus o levou porque era a hora dele, Maya. **

– **Deus o queria como amigo?**

– **Bem, sim.**

Maya cruzou os braços, zangada.

– **Por que Deus não arruma os próprios amigos? Ele gosta de tomar as pessoas de mim, ele tomou o Papai, e agora o tio Brad, mamãe, ele tomará você?**

– **Maya, deixe a mamãe descansar.** – Vee interferiu, chamando a menina que aguardava uma resposta de Piper.

– **Mamãe.. **

– **Meu amor, estarei sempre aqui para você. **

Maya a abraçou, satisfeita.

– **Eu amo você, não fique triste. Tio Brad está brincando nas nuvens branquinhas. **

– **Eu te amo, e aposto que ele está surfando por toda a imensidão azul.**

– **Maya, venha.** – Vee a chamou novamente. **– Vamos tirar uma soneca, Benjamin a espera.**

– **Tô indo, vó!** – Levantou-se. **– Até depois, mamãe.**

Assim que a porta se fechou, Piper se deixou chorar. Estava horrorosamente sensível, só queria acordar desse pesadelo movediço em que sua vida se situava atualmente. Abraçou o travesseiro, logo o sono veio como um manto agradável em uma noite fria.

Xxx

_Três meses depois._

– **Você está tão linda grávida, que inveja.** – Polly disse, ligando a torneira da **pia**, colando Brin sentada.

– **Não seja exagerada, Polly.** – Piper mastigava um pedaço de cenoura crua. **– Ela é tão amável. Lembra muito Maya quando tinha essa idade.**

– **Ela ama me sugar o dia inteiro, daqui uns dias minha teta esquerda murchará. **

Piper acabou rindo com gosto de sua dramática melhor amiga.

– **Porra, eu me sinto tão gorda.** – ela disse, olhando sua barriga de três meses.

– **Ah! Não fode, Piper.** – Polly rebateu. **– Sua barriga nem bem cresceu ainda, espere até chegar ao oitavo mês. **

– **Mamãe, Maya me chamou de gorducho!** – Flynn chegou aos prantos na cozinha.

– **Maya!** – Piper a chamou.

– **Ah Piper, não esquenta, eles vivem ofendendo um ao outro.**

– **Oi..** – ela apareceu com o rostinho desconfiado.

– **Peça desculpa ao seu primo.** – Piper ordenou.

– **Desculpa, Flynn.** – pediu.

– **Não! **

Polly revirou os olhos, tirando Brin de seu banho.

– **Flynn, eu vou dar-lhe uns cascudos.**

Piper se aproximou de Polly, empurrando-a para o lado.

– **Cuide da briga deles, eu troco essa gostosura. **

– **Nem fodendo.** – respondeu, antes de dar uma beijoca na solinha do pé da bebê.

– **Qual é, Polly, eu preciso ir treinando, faz tanto tempo.. **

Polly estudou o rosto dela, e acabou concordando.

– **Tá, você ganhou.** – cedeu o seu espaço a ela. **– Brin é impaciente, não demore muito.**

– **Eu sou tão fofa!** – Piper fez uma voz infantil ganhando a atenção da neném.

– **Vocês dois, querem se abraçar ou eu terei que deixa-los de castigo? **– Polly ameaçou-os. **– Vai demorar?**

Timidamente, Maya abraçou Flynn. Piper espiou por cima do ombro de Polly, deu uma risadinha baixa para não tirar a sua moral, e ela continuou.

– **Se querem se matar, façam isso depois do casamento de vocês, eu sou nova para ficar me estressando com essas briguinhas bobas.**

– **ECA!** – As crianças fizeram cara de nojo, e saíram correndo ruidosamente para sala.

\- **Em breve!**

Polly girou o pescoço, olhando Brin que sorria exibindo sua gengiva vermelha.

– **Você é rápida, ela nem chorou. Traíra! **

– **Ela gosta de mim, não é Brin?** – Piper segurou-a erguendo seu pequeno corpinho no ar. O bebê olhou-a bem, antes de chorar dolorosamente.

– **Não gosta não.** – Polly tirou sarro, recuperando sua pequena chorona. **– Você quer sugar meu seio, não é?** – Brin resmungou em sua linguagem de bebê.

– **Essa menina vai conquistar o mundo, viu? **

– **Não se chateie, Piper.** – confortou-a.

– **Tudo bem, tudo bem.** – sorriu exibindo seus dentes branquinhos. **– As crianças estão atrasadas. **

Polly encaixou a boca de Brin em seu seio, antes de responder.

– **Pete já deve estar a caminho, ele é uma lesma. **

– **Ou você que é rápida demais?** – provocou-a.

– **Vai-te catar.**

Uma hora depois, as duas amigas estavam aguardando na sala de espera do hospital. Piper descobriria o sexo de seu bebê. Estava muito nervosa, andava pra lá e pra cá, ora, ou outra, tomava um copo de água, ou lia alguma revista sobre viagens. Lembrou-se de Alex, três meses que não a via, nem falava com ela. Maya relatava que ela estava muito ocupada em seu trabalho, sem outros detalhes. Suspirou. Após quinze minutos de espera, Piper finalmente estava deitada, a médica espalhava o gel em seu abdômen e movia um pequeno retransmissor.

\- **Interessant.** \- Dra. Figueroa Disse.

Piper sentiu um friozinho em seu estômago, será que tinha alguma coisa errada com o bebê? O medo à fez perguntar.

– **Algum problema?** – Questionou, apertando a mão de Polly.

– **Não, não.** – ela respondeu sem tirar o olho do monitor. **– Vocês estão vendo aqui?**

Polly e Piper olhavam o ponto que a médica indicava.

– **Sim.** – Responderam em uníssono.

– **Aqui está a cabeça do bebê..** – circulou com o dedo o local. **– E aqui, a outra cabecinha.**

– **O que?** – Piper quase gritou.

– **São gêmeos, mamãe.** – A doutora afirmou.

– **Meu Deus, Piper!** – Polly estava boquiaberta.

– **Gêmeos..** – ela repetiu para si mesma, tentando se convencer com a descoberta. Ainda bem que estava deitada, caso contrario, teria desabado no chão. Dra. Figueroa deu dois tapinhas em sua mão, encorajando-a.

– **Bem, e aqui, os coraçõezinhos.**

– **Uau! Isso é tão emocionante.** – Polly sorria feliz por Piper. Brin começou a ficar inquieta, ela então se levantou balançando a menina.

– **Nem sei o que dizer.** – a batida dos coraçõezinhos preencheu seus ouvidos. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. **– Eu estou tão surpresa..**

– **Querem saber o sexo dos bebês? **

– **Sim.** – Polly se apressou em dizer.

– **Não..** – Piper respondeu logo atrás, sem conseguir distinguir direito o que estava vendo na tela.

– **Dra. Figueroa, não dê ouvidos a ela.** – Polly se aproximou.

– **Bem..** – A médica fez suspense. **– São dois meninos.**

– **Dois meninos? Parabéns, Piper, eu estou tão feliz por você que beijaria sua bunda. **

_Dois meninos!_, Piper exclamou em pensamento.

– **Feliz, mamãe?** – A Dra. Questionou, limpando seu abdômen.

– **Apesar da surpresa, sim, eu estou feliz.**

Xxx

Em sua cama, Piper planejava sua nova vida, com a chegada dos bebês, teria que se mudar para um apartamento maior, de fácil acessibilidade. Pensaria neste assunto com calma, agora, só queria curtir a ideia de ser mãe de gêmeos. O que Brad acharia se estivesse vivo? Com certeza seria a melhor notícia de sua vida. Sorriu imaginando seus menininhos correndo pela casa, ou até mesmo brigando com Maya, ou Benjamin. Estava tão feliz, que chegava a ser grotesco. Seu celular começou a vibrar com as novas mensagens de Vee e Taystee, respondeu bem vagamente. Apanhou uma foto de Brad que estava na cabeceira da cama. Olhou-a com adoração, Brad era tão pequeno. Seus cabelos lisos caiam sobre os olhos, em seu rosto, um sorriso espetacular era exibido. Ela adorava aquela foto em especial, havia conseguido dois meses atrás quando esteve na Alemanha para assinar os bens que estavam em seu nome. Margareth lhe presenteou com a foto, afirmando ser a única imagem dele sorrindo, pois o garoto odiava ser fotografado. O interfone tocou repetidamente, com dificuldade, levantou e foi atender de uma vez.

– **Hei Mammaaa!** – Nicky segurava um buquê de rosas nas mãos.

– **Olá, mamãe!** \- Lorna passou Nicky para trás, e abraçou Piper com cuidado, ela parecia muito frágil.

– **Que surpresa.** – ela sorriu, dando um espacinho. **– Entrem!**

Todas acomodadas na sala, Piper resolveu enrolar para contar sobre os bebês.

– **E Benjamin?** – perguntou ela, sentindo falta do menino espoleta.

– **Ele está com a mãe dele, ela chegou de viagem, e ele grudou nela igual chiclete.** – Nicky respondeu, impaciente.

– **Oh sim.** – Piper mudou de assunto. Queria perguntar mais sobre Alex, mas se deteve, ela provavelmente já a esquecera.

– **Fala logo, mamãe.. **

Maya distribuía beijinhos em sua barriga.

– **Eu acho que é uma menina**. – Lorna afirmou, como se estivesse certa de sua convicção.

– **Eu acho que é um menino.** – Nicky neste instante abraçou Lorna, fechando os olhos, exausta.

– **São dois bebês.** – resolveu soltar a primeira ''bomba.''

– **Lorna, eu estou drogada, ou a Piper disse que espera dois bebês?**

– **Foi o que ela disse, amor.** – Lorna estreitou os olhos.

– **PUTA MEEEERDA, P!** – Nicky levantou num salto, ao aproximar-se de Piper, tirou Maya, que beijava a barriga dela. A menina xingou baixinho. **– Tem dois bebês aí dentro?**

Piper balançou a cabeça, mordendo a ponta do dedo indicador. Nicky era uma tremenda maluca.

– **Jesus!** – ela passou a mão nos cabelos. **– São duas meninas? **

– **Não.. **

– **Um casal?** – insistiu.

– **Hm.. São dois meninos.** – revelou de vez, forçando uma risada ritmada.

– **Dois.. DOIS MENINOS?** – Gritou. **– Porra!** – riu debochada, beijando a pequena colisão dela. **– Ei meninos, é a tia Nicky, sua tia mais gata, nós vamos sair para pegar umas cachorras, e comer xoxotas de todas as raças.**

– **Ok, já chega.** – Piper a afastou.

– **Você vai o que, Nicky?** – Lorna tirou o salto, atirando-o em sua direção.

– **Era brincadeira! Ai! Amor!** – ela desviava, dando uns pulinhos.

Maya estava emburrada, olhando-as.

– **O que foi, meu amor?** – Piper perguntou.

– **Eu quero uma irmã! **

– **Ih..** – Nicky murmurou, se jogando no tapete felpudo.

– **Amor, isso não é importante. O que importa é que seus irmãozinhos estão bem, e isso, está chateando eles. **

A expressão dela suavizou.

– **De onde eles vieram?** – seus olhinhos olhavam a barriga dela.

– **Bem.. A mamãe os comprou pela internet**. – Foi a primeira coisa que passou pela sua cabeça. Nicky falaria algo, mas calou-se diante da sua expressão.

– **E não tinha meninas? Eu queria uma irmã, já tenho um irmão.**

– **Querida-**

– **Meninos são chatos! Eu quero uma irmã! **

Maya correu em direção ao quarto, estava totalmente chateada.

– **Ótimo, terei um longo trabalho pela frente..**

– **Ela vai aceitar, Piper.** – Lorna disse em apoio.

– **Alex surtou quando mamãe lhe contou que esperava uma menina, no caso eu, ela chorou por três dias achando que eu tomaria o lugar dela. **

Piper timidamente sorriu, imaginando uma miniatura Vause berrando por não querer uma irmã. Lorna e Nicky logo foram embora, Maya dormiu aborrecida. Piper deu um beijo em seus cabelos e foi deitar-se.

Xxx

Duas semanas depois, Polly ajudava Piper com a decoração da festa de seis anos de Maya. Não era uma festa grandiosa com diversos programas infantis, como a de Benjamin. A menina escolheu o tema Califórnia Girls, da _Katy Perry_, na qual era fissurada. A decoração em si, era toda rosa com muitos doces. Muitos deles foram personalizados com perucas azuis. Cupcakes enormes com uma cereja em cima, enfeitava a mesa, que, também havia pirulitos de todas as formas e tamanhos. Red insistiu para que ela fizesse a festa em Manhattan, mas recusou educadamente.

– **Caramba, nós somos boa nisso.** – Polly comentou olhando o resultado de seu trabalho fantástico.

– **Sinto saudade da minha sala.** – Piper brincou, apalpando um balão vermelho. **– Tá tão rosa, estou levemente enjoada, Pol.**

– **Para de ser chata, está tão esplêndido. **– Falou Polly com empolgação**. – E além do mais, tem muitos doces ali.** – Apontou para a mesa.

Piper mordeu o lábio esfregando sua barriga. Desde a ultima semana, seus enjoados bebês, vinham recusando qualquer tipo de doce que ela ingerisse. Ela não sabia se agradecia, ou se chorava.

– **Taystee já chegou com o bolo, você recebe ela que irei dar uma olhada em Brin.** – Polly avisou olhando o celular.

– **Tudo bem..** – disse, suspirando.

– **O que foi?** – Polly a olhou fazendo uma careta.

– **Bem, você sabe.. **

Polly fez uma busca rápida nos últimos acontecimentos a redor de Piper. Enquanto girava o aparelho celular na mão, estudava seu rosto. Na última semana a amiga estava mais abatida, e pelo o que percebeu, ela perdera uns cinco quilos, ou até mais. Mas, estava **incrivelmente** bonita, seus cabelos estavam maiores, sua pele exalava brilho, ou seja, Piper Chapman sentia falta de algo..

– **Alex!** – exclamou. **– É claro, você sente a falta dela, animal.**

\- **Meu Deus, Polly! Quer parar de divagar?**

Xxx

– **Anda logo Alex!** – Nicky jogava a chave do carro pra cima, e apanhava rapidamente.

– **Eu não tenho certeza, invente uma desculpa, quebra essa.** – ela pediu, passando o delineador pela segunda vez.

– **Você está com medo de Piper? É só não ir falar com ela, simples. **

– **Não é isso.** – finalizou, colocando os óculos. **– Eu só estou cansada, trabalhei demais.**

– **Alex, para, ok? Você está infeliz.** – Nicky disse com firmeza. **– Não tem saído, nem transado que eu sei! E Piper não irá te morder por aparecer na festa da sua sobrinha. **

– **Tá legal, você está certa..** – respirou fundo antes de prosseguir. **– Não será fácil, eu não a vejo tem três meses. E eu.. Não sei como vai ser esse encontro, Nicky. **

– **Vocês duas são um saco, eu merecia um premio Nobel por aguentá-las**. – coçou a cabeça, impaciente. **– Ela continua a mesma, bem, exceto pela gravidez, né.. **

– **É isso! Eu não vou reagir bem em vê-la nesse estado, Nicky.. Não sei se posso, meu bom senso não aguentaria muito tempo.**

Nicky estava cansada daquela conversinha fiada de Alex. Piper estava apenas grávida, e Alex estava fazendo um drama desnecessário.

– **Ela está grávida, porra. Quer parar de drama? Se quiser ficar aqui e se isolar do mundo, tudo bem, só não vem com essa de ''eu não sei se posso.'' **

– **Irei por Maya, ela não merece essa desfeita.** – disse, de forma rápida e taxativa, tentando convencer-se disso.

– **Sei..** – ela riu. **– Luminor! Estamos saindo.** – gritou.

O cachorro agora maior, veio correndo na direção delas, abanando a longa cauda marrom.

– **Ele vai surtar na festa, Nicky, não é bom leva-lo.** – Alex afagava o focinho dele.

– **Alguém tem que surtar, né? **

– **Foda-se.** – grunhiu, encoleirando o cachorro.

Alex tamborilava os dedos no volante, sabia que Nicky odiava aquilo. Fingiu não notar seu olhar macabro direcionado a sua direção.

– **Ok, já pode parar!** – ela disse tão calmamente, na certa conseguiu contornar sua raiva.

– **Me ajuda a relaxar, Nics.** – Alex riu discretamente.

– **Ahhhhh, boceta, para com essa merda, Alex! **

Alex travou os dedos no ar, ostentando um sorriso.

– **Eu estou tão nervosa, porra.. **

– **E você nem sabe da metade da missa.** – Nicky cruzou os pés no painel do carro. Alex desviou os olhos da estrada por um minuto, olhando-a.

– **O que houve?** – perguntou.

– **Deixe pra lá, não é nada de tão importante.** – Notando que Alex a examinava, resolveu mudar o foco da conversa. **– Maya vai pirar quando ganhar esse pônei rosa. **

– **Eu pensei a mesma coisa quando o vi.**

Xxx

Piper prendia um canudinho rosa entre os lábios, sorvendo toda a limonada da garrafinha. Seus olhos azuis bailavam livremente por toda a sala decorada. Maya dançava, e pulava levando Lorna, Red e Vee, consigo. Aquilo era bizarro demais, não pode conter uma risada. As demais crianças jogavam videogame e montavam cupcakes em uma mesa ao centro, Taystee e Cindy os ajudavam.

– **Aquilo é tão estranho, para ser sincera, eu preferia estar jogando bingo com Miss Williams.** – Polly a olhou.

– **Se tem uma coisa que eu amo em você, é sua sinceridade. **

Polly balançou a cabeça, encostando o seu pulso no nariz de Piper.

– **Sente só.. **

– **Que..** – aspirou o cheiro delicioso impregnado ali. **– uow!**

– **Red e seu Chanel N°5!**

– **Polly, eu não acredito que você esfregou seu pulso nela como se ela fosse a capa de uma revista.**

– **Fui discreta.** – piscou-lhe. **– Taystee diz que dá sorte.**

– **Você não sabe ser discreta.** – disse, e fechou os olhos.

– **Tudo bem, ela achou estranho, mas gostou, tenho certeza. **

– **Hum.** – ruiu em resposta.

– **Piper, vai deitar, você está um caco. **

– **Não posso, é a festa de Maya.** – ela respondeu balançando a cabeça.

– **Eu seguro as pontas aqui, depois você volta.. **

– **A Polly tem razão, querida.** – Sophia apareceu de repente, fazendo ambas sorrirem.

– **Porra, eu senti a sua falta.** – Piper deixou a garrafinha de limonada ao lado, e a abraçou. **– O cabelo de Maya está incrível, obrigada.**

– **Não agradeça por isso, senti a sua falta também. Agora vá descansar um pouco. **

– **Tudo bem, vocês venceram.** – Descansou as mãos nos quadris. **– Não deixe Polly chegar perto de Red, por favor.**

Sophia sorriu educadamente, sem entender aquele comentário adicional.

– **Alex é minha próxima vitima.** – Polly brincou.

Piper pareceu hesitar, mas sorriu.

– **Boa sorte, Holly. **

– **Você é uma grande filha da-**

– **Mãe.** – Vee se juntou ao trio.

– **Definitivamente, Vee!** – Polly corou, e beijou sua bochecha. **– Ah, Piper.. Brin está dormindo em sua cama com Benjamin, logo irei pegá-la.**

– **Sem problemas.** – Piper sorriu. **– Voltarei logo, só preciso deitar um pouco.** – retirou-se em seguida. Ao passar por Maya, jogou-lhe um beijo no ar. Ela o pegou com a mãozinha e se aproximou.

– **Você está bem, mamãe? **

– **Muito bem, pipoca.** – ela respondeu, segurando o queixo da menina com o dedo indicador. **– Está gostando de sua festa?**

– **Demais, Rose logo chegará, o papai dela vem deixa-la.** – respondeu, eufórica.

– **Oh! Rose vem mesmo? **

Maya sacudiu a cabeça, positivamente, movendo os cachinhos azuis artificiais.

– **Que bom, meu amor!** – Piper sorriu. **– Mamãe irá deitar um pouco, ok?**

– **Por quê? Tá dodói?** – ela a olhou com curiosidade.

– **Estou um pouco cansadinha, May.** – Maya a abraçou, derretendo seu coração. **– Volto em meia hora, certo?**

– **Certo!** – confirmou, dando uma beijoca na barriga de Piper. **– Te amo!**

– **Te amo, minha querida.** – afastou-a. **– Vá se divertir.**

Xxx

Alex contornou o veículo chegando até à porta do carona

– **Nicky, quer parar de tirar fotos? **

– **Sorria!** – pediu, tirando uma foto de Alex. **– Agora vamos.**

Lorna as recebeu na porta, segurando os presentes que ambas traziam. Alex enrolou a coleira de Luminor no pulso, ao entrar. Procurou por um rosto de adulto conhecido, já que o lugar estava cheio de crianças. Avistou Taystee com uma bisnaga de glacê nas mãos, contornando um cupcake. Até que ela levava jeito, pensou. Seus olhos estudaram cada milímetro da decoração, pousou-os em Maya. Ela vestia uma jardineira branca, nos pés um all star vermelho, e em sua cabeça, cachos azuis balançavam quando ela pulava segurando a mão de uma garotinha de traços indianos.

– **Ei, Maya Perry!** – ela disse, chamando a atenção da sobrinha.

– **Oi tia!** – Maya soltou a mão de sua amiga, correndo até ela.

– **Parabéns!** – Alex a ergueu nos braços, esmagando-a em um abraço.

– **Obrigada.** – respondeu alegremente.

Alex a colocou no chão.

– **Rose, venha cá! **– Maya chamou-a. **– Este é Luminor!** – apresentou o cachorro que balançava o rabo, extasiado em vê-la. A menina passou a mão na pelagem macia de Luminor, que cheirou a palminha de sua mão, dando lambidas. Rose riu, e Maya a imitou.

– **É seu presente, Maya? **

– **Não, ele é da tia Alex.** – explicou.

– **Maya, por que vocês estão conversando em Francês?** – Alex estava boquiaberta, olhando-as.

– **Rose é francesa, tia Alex. **

– **Oh!** – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer. Maya era mesmo muito inteligente, dominava a língua perfeitamente bem, sem o sotaque americano. Luminor farejou o chão, agitado. Maya então colocou um chapeuzinho de festa nele.

– **Nós vamos fazer cupcake, tia. **

– **Certo.** – ela respondeu. Depois de um segundo perguntou. **– Onde está Benjamin?**

– **Dormindo no quarto da mamãe.**

Alex lutou contra a vontade de sair correndo dali. Luminor deu um tranco na coleira, fazendo com que seu corpo se inclinasse para frente. **– Quieto, Luminor.** – Segurou com firmeza, dessa vez, levando-o até a cozinha, onde teria certeza de que encontraria Lorna e Nicky, Piper possivelmente estaria lá, uma vez que não a encontrou na sala. Encheu o peito de ar, e prendeu a respiração, caminhando em passos indecisos.

– **Alex, querida.** – Red a chamou, quando ela apareceu no cômodo. Antes de respondê-la, seus olhos procuraram uma figura loira, e grávida. Deu um sorriso enfático, ao não encontra-la ali também. Afinal, onde estaria Piper? Será que ela estaria doente? Sentiu um medo com a possibilidade.

– **Olá, Nonna Red!** – enfim, cumprimentou-a. Grudando seus olhos em uma peruca lilás que escondia seus fios ruivos. **– Uau, Maya faz milagres com a senhora mesmo.** – zombou, ao receber um beijo no rosto.

– **Está tão ruim assim? **

– **Imagina, Red. Você parece aquela menina de Lazy Town, não deixe Benjamin vê-la com isso na cabeça.** – Nicky respondeu por Alex.

– **Essa menina consegue ser desprezível cada vez mais.** – Red olhou-a.

Alex ria, controlando a coleira de Luminor.

– **Isso é inveja, Red.** – Vee mastigava suas batatas fritas. **– Ela quer colocar uma também, só não tem coragem para isso.**

– **Vee, você jogava no meu time, qual é? **

– **Era um jogo?** – perguntou, olhando Alex, que engoliu em seco sustentando o seu olhar.

– **Eu achava que era, mas tudo bem.** – ela deu de ombros, apertando Lorna em seus braços.

– **Irei me sentar na sala, queridas.** – Red avisou.

– **Irei acompanha-la.** – Vee deu uma ultima olhada em Alex, e saiu seguindo Red.

– **Ela me odeia!** – afirmou. **– E eu tenho certo medo dela.**

– **Alex, você tá blefando.** – Instigou Lorna, antes de colocar um pirulito na boca de Nicky.

– **Lorna, Piper pediu..** – Polly parou ao olhar Alex.

– **Oi Molly!** – Mesmo nervosa, Alex não podia deixar passar em branco. Provocar Polly era tão confortável.

– **Alex, querida!** – Polly decidiu que ela não a irritaria naquele dia. **– Que bom que veio! Nicky segure esse bebê aqui..** – entregou Brin a ela. **– Dê-me um abraço. **– pediu sem esperar pela resposta, abraçou-a demoradamente.

– **Que merda é essa?** – Alex desvinculou-se daquele abraço um tanto esquisito. **– Até onde sei você me odeia.**

– **Eu? **– Polly perguntou, fingindo-se de inocente. **– Que absurdo.**

– **Essa menina é linda!** – Nicky interrompeu-as. **– Quanto quer nela? **

– **Fala sério? Bem..** – Polly chegou sorrateiramente perto dela. **– Trinta e cinco milhões seria o suficiente para eu fazer uma boa plástica, colocar silicone, viajar o mundo a fora, ter outra dessa.** – apontou a bebê que mordia o dedo de Nicky. **– E então?**

– **Caralho, você é punk!** – disse Nicky, arregalando os olhos, mas depois sorriu. **– Onde está Piper?**

Alex sentiu uma vontade de abraçar Nicky por sua pergunta, pois essa foi a sua vontade desde que Lorna as recebeu na porta. Mas claro que não perguntaria.

– **Piper está deitada, aqueles meninos estão acabando com a energia dela. **

– **Meninos?** – Alex não aguentou, e sua curiosidade pulou pra fora de sua boca. Bem, agora já era tarde.

– **Você não sabia?** – Polly abriu a boca, como se fosse rir alto, mas esse não veio. **– Piper está esperando gêmeos.**

Alex sentiu um sorriso triste surgir em seus lábios. Sentia-se enganada por seu próprio coração. Aquilo era puro masoquismo. Como podia ser tão tola a ponto de deixar-se aberta ao sofrimento novamente? Havia lágrimas teimando em escorrer por seu rosto, mas não iria permitir que isso acontecesse ali, diante da melhor amiga de Piper. Por isso foi totalmente enfática, absolutamente rude:

– **Uau! Trabalho em dobro, assim ela manterá as pernas fechadas por algum tempo.** – Alex passara tantas e tantas noites ansiando encontra-la, agora, parecia ser tarde demais para vê-la e demonstrar tanta preocupação.

Polly bufou parecendo um touro prestes a atacar.

– **Polly, segure seu bebê aqui.** – a interrupção de Nicky lhe pareceu providencial. **– Tchauzinho, boneca!** – Disse sorrindo para a neném, agora no colo de sua mãe. **– Alex, vamos ver Taystee.** – ela a tomou pelo braço, acrescentando. **– Eu acho bom você se controlar.**

– **Você sabia esse tempo todo e não me contou!** – ela disse, apertando a coleira de Luminor que insistia em farejar o chão.

– **Porra, Alex, você mesma disse que não queria saber de Piper!** – Neste instante, Nicky agarrou um espetinho de legumes, e o abocanhou. Alex balançou a cabeça, em negativa. **– Quer um?**

– **Não, cacete! **

– **Quer se acalmar? Não sei por que você está fora de si, Piper não é de sua conta, e os bebês, muito menos. **– Nicky tentava ser irônica.

Alex sentiu um incomodo no peito. Como Nicky pudera intuir que Piper não era de sua conta? Os bebês podia não ser, mas Piper.. era. Calou-se por instantes. Fitando o chapeuzinho de Luminor, que estava todo torto em cima de sua cabeça. Ajeitou os óculos com a ponta do indicador.

– **Desculpe, Alex, mas você-**

– **Tudo bem, Nicky. Eu acho melhor ir embora, não estou no clima.** – aproximaram-se da sala. As crianças dançavam e cantavam Dark Horse;

– **Aguente mais um pouco!** – Nicky disse sem olhá-la. **– Vamos dançar com os monstrinhos.**

– **Fique a vontade.** – ela deu de ombros.

Nicky caminhou para o meio das crianças, fazendo uma dança fora de ritmo. Alex recostou-se na parede rindo sem vontade. Girou um pouco o pescoço na direção do corredor que separava a sala dos quartos. Apertou os olhos. Luminor deu um latido ruidoso, chamando a atenção de uma ou duas crianças.

– **O que porra você tem?** – Alex abaixou-se, lhe coçando os pelos. O cão choramingou, colando seu focinho no chão. A porta do quarto de Maya se abriu, a poucos metros de distância, e Alex sentiu o coração quase saltar por sua boca.

Piper a olhou. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo dela.

– **Luminor!** – sem sucesso, ela tentou parar o cachorro que correu em disparada na direção de Piper. Ele correra tão precisamente que a coleira rompeu-se.

XXX

Até quarta, pessoal. :)


	26. Chapter 26

Piper não conseguiu mover-se, ao ver o cachorro que até ontem era um filhote, vindo em sua direção. Com a força de suas patas, ele a empurrou no chão, para logo em seguida encher-lhe de lambidas.

– **Merda!** – Alex achou melhor fazer alguma coisa, e então, aproximou-se, tirando Luminor de cima de Piper. **– Você está bem?** – perguntou, um tanto sem jeito.

Piper levou alguns segundos para entender o que estava acontecendo. Foi tudo muito rápido. Devido ao baque, suas costas reclamaram de dor. Alex tocou a mão dela, na tentativa de ajuda-la a ergue-se.

Nada mais parecia tão crucial no momento quanto afastar-se dela. Soltou-se com certa indelicadeza de suas mãos. **– Eu estou bem. **– Afirmou, ao levantar-se.

Os olhos curiosos de Alex estudaram o corpo de Piper. Ela até que tentou não analisá-la, mas, seu consciente estava em sinal de dormência. Luminor rodeava Piper. Ela fazia cafuné em seu focinho, percebendo o seu desconforto, tirou-lhe o chapeuzinho de sua cabeça. O cão pareceu aliviado, e se aproximou, na tentativa de pular sobre seu ventre, mas seu plano falhou miseravelmente quando Alex tomou a frente dela, num gesto protetor. **– Não, não!** – ela disse. **– Fique quieto, seja um bom garoto!**

Enquanto Alex tentava convencer o animal que era errado pular em cima dela, Piper deslizava os olhos por suas costas. Os cabelos estavam soltos, tão pretos. A calça skinny se destacava ao volume de seu traseiro polposo e sensual. Sentindo um calor súbito, ela respirou fundo, sacudindo a cabeça. Luminor sentou-se, estirando sua grande língua para fora.

– **Deixe-o.** – ela disse, ao pregar os olhos azuis no cão. Alex girou o corpo, olhando-a de frente. Piper não sabia como lidar com as emoções que brotavam em seu peito na presença daquela mulher. Nervosa com a aproximação, ela cruzou os braços na altura do estômago. Alex automaticamente seguiu seus movimentos e, pode contemplar a sua colisão. Curiosamente, Piper usava uma jardineira idêntica a de Maya. Alguma coisa se retorceu dentro de si, ao olhar a barriga dela. Soergueu os olhos, ignorando aquele maldito incomodo.

– **Desculpa, eu não deveria trazê-lo.** – Alex logo disse algo, ou não aguentaria mais um segundo diante dela.

– **Meu Deus, como você cresceu, Luminor! **– Luminor ao ouvir seu nome, levantou, abanando o longo rabo, para ambos os lados. Ele choramingava, tentando alcança-la. Alex agora o olhava, e trancava um sorriso nos lábios. A voz de Piper estava mudada, seriam os hormônios da gravidez? Enfim, sorriu de seu pensamento.

Ao passar pela barreira imposta por Alex, Piper esbarrou em seu braço. Todos os pelinhos de seu corpo se eriçaram com o contato acidental. Tentou a todo custo ignorar o frenesi que seu corpo sentia, tocando os pelos macios de Luminor, que neste instante se jogou no chão, ela então coçou sua barriga, dizendo palavras carinhosas.

– **Você era o que faltava para ele se aquietar.** – Alex comentou, e se juntou a eles. Piper desgrudou os olhos dele por um minuto, fitando-a.

– **O que?** – ela questionou, sem saber por que Piper a olhava daquela forma tão íntima, parecia que estava lendo sua alma. Engoliu em seco.

O que Alex não podia imaginar era que suas palavras foram totalmente afetivas. No entanto havia ainda uma forte onda de tensão entre ambas. Piper responderia, mas ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado, colocou-se de pé.

– **Piper?** – Vee a chamou, pela segunda vez.

– **Sim? **

– **Tudo bem por aqui?** – ela não se aproximou, apenas perguntou de longe. A tensão instalada era palpável. Alex olhava o cachorro deitado, fugindo do olhar dela.

– **Perfeito! **– Piper franziu a testa, ao notar que ela nada dizia.Não estava nada perfeito! Suas costas doíam pra caralho, Alex estava sentada no chão, atrás dela. Havia muitas crianças gritando, ou cantando, em sua sala, provavelmente teria doces por todo o chão. Sua vontade era de sair correndo com a mão na cabeça, gritando por ajuda. Ao invés disso, ajeitou sua postura e fingiu que estava tudo em perfeita ordem. Vee encarava os cabelos de Alex, Piper perguntou-se o que merda estava acontecendo. Luminor levantou e parou em sua frente, esperando que ela o tocasse.

– **Eu estarei na sala, mas não por muito tempo. Nicky está fazendo uma bagunça dos infernos com aqueles pirralhos. **– Vee resolveu dizer, e caminhou em direção à sala.

– **Merda! Porra!** – Piper socou o ar, para amenizar a angustia que sentia.

– **Socar o nada, não vai adiantar Piper.** – Alex finalmente abriu a boca para falar, estava quase sufocando na presença de Vee. Não se esforçou muito para saber o que fez de errado para ela. Talvez ela fosse a porra de uma mãe urso? Se sua lógica estiver correta, sua vida ali correria muito perigo.

– **Olha só, eu estou estressada pra caralho, então faz o favor de sair daqui?**

– **Ah, você está me expulsando? **– Alex bateu o pé, furiosa.** – Eu nem queria estar aqui mesmo, foi esse cachorro imbecil quem me fez vir ao teu socorro, a propósito, de nada. **

– **Você é imbecil, não ele. **– fingiu não prestar atenção em sua ironia.

Alex freou uma risada, pendurando as mãos no cós da calça. Piper era tão cheia de si, que por hora era de dar pena.

– **Eu posso até ser imbecil, mas não do seu tipo! Os fetos estão em você, mas eu que estou enjoada. Por que será?** – Tocou o queixo, fitando o teto. **– Oh!** – exclamou teatralmente. **– Já sei! É de olhar essa tua cara de virgem querendo apenas dedada no cu! **

Piper de olhos fechados sentia as lágrimas escorrendo por todo o rosto. Alex estava sendo cruel em sua pronuncia.

– **Piper..** – O remorso bateu forte, ao vê-la chorar. Lembrou-se de que ela estava hormonal, mas estranhou por não ouvir berros, e insultos. Pegou pesadíssimo. Imaginou o quão difícil seria pra ela no determinado momento. Grávida de dois, sem a presença do pai, encarando essa nova etapa novamente.. Talvez ela estivesse sem esperança? Ou com o medo do futuro? Ou aborrecida com a bagunça em seu apartamento? Bem, Alex marcaria todas as alternativas. **– Eu não quis ser rude, desculpa. **

– **Se o problema fosse resumido em você ser rude, estaria ótimo.** – ela limpou as lágrimas com as pontas dos dedos, abrindo a boca automaticamente. Alex diria alguma outra coisa, mas ela emendou vagarosamente. **– Se quer me ofender, ótimo. Só não use os meus filhos como uma arma de afrontas, porque isso eu não irei admitir. **

Alex meneou com a cabeça.

Xx

Na sala, as crianças abriram um circulo, onde um deles dançava no meio, depois cedia o lugar a outro. Nicky, Taystee e Cindy, batiam palmas ritmadas. Piper achou aquilo tudo uma loucura. Começando pela musica, Birthday Cake, da Rihanna. Uma chuva de nomes feios para as crianças repetirem, mas por ironia, a letra da música era o que eles menos apreciavam, a dança desleixada estava mais interessante. Ela relaxou o corpo contra o sofá. Red estava horrorizada ao seu lado, como se estivesse diante de um show de horror. Ela fazia caras e bocas, Piper deu Graças a Deus por ninguém ter notado sua cara de choro. Descansou a mão em seu ventre, suspirando. Maya estava feliz, imitando tudo o que Nicky fazia, sem soltar a mão de sua amiguinha.

Alex estava conversando com Sophia, mas seus olhos estavam em Piper. Com a consciência pesada, ela não prestava atenção no que a mulher ao seu lado dizia, apenas concordava por gentileza. Luminor choramingou, olhando a loira. Alex soltou sua coleira.

– **Vá!** – ela disse, e o cachorro se foi.

– **Ele gosta dela, uma gracinha.** – Sophia comentou.

Alex preferiu continuar calada, não tinha como responde-la.

– **Festa infantil é um porre, é como uma ressaca de realidade.** – ela soltou, fazendo Alex rir dessa vez.

– **Não sei você, mas eu preferia estar em um show de stripers em Houston, e tomando um bom whisky. **

Sophia mal conseguiu balançar a cabeça.

– **Ai que horror, Alex.**

– **Desculpe se eu fui direta demais, como um homem sedento atrás de alguma boceta para aliviar sua tensão sexual. **

– **Não conhecia este seu lado. **

– **Por acaso pareço Madre Teresa de Calcutá?** – Alex interrogou, interessada na resposta dela.

– **Vocês tem algo incomum.** – Sophia arqueou a sobrancelha, e olhou em volta. Piper as olhava, e sua expressão mudou no instante em que ela capturou seu olhar.

– **O que? **

– **A boceta.** – ela logo entrou em outro assunto. **– Piper está me olhando de cara feia. **– disfarçadamente, cochichou no ouvido de Alex.

Piper olhando aquela cena, sentiu o sangue ferver. Apertou as unhas na palma da mão, para diminuir a sua tensão.

– **Não quero nem olhar, ou ela vai me botar a pontapés para fora.** – Alex murmurou.

As duas sorriram juntas.

– **Querida, tudo bem? **

A palma da mão quente de Red em seu braço, a trouxe de volta.

– **Eu só estou cansada, nada demais.** – respondeu duramente, sem perceber. Red não deu muita importância para aquilo, o que fez foi bater palmas em agradecimento quando mudaram de música. A voz de Piper fez o cachorro sentar-se e apoiar a cabeça sobre sua coxa. Alex ficou observando-a acariciar com delicadeza a cabeça do animal. Então se sentiu repentinamente confusa e voltou os olhos em outra direção.

Xxx

– **Piper, Benjamin acordou!** – Lorna avisou-a, ao chegar mais perto de onde ela estava sentada.

– **Ele está no quarto?** – ela quis saber, antes de levantar. Lorna balançou a cabeça positivamente. **– Certo!** – No segundou impulso, levantou, mas antes de seguir até o quarto de Maya, onde o havia deixado, olhou Polly e a alertou:

– **Dois metros de distância! **

– **Eu já me contentei, Piper, você é foda.** – Ela disse totalmente enjoada.

– **Sei que não.** – Piper fez uma careta para Nicky, que dançava como se fosse uma minhoca desgovernada. **– Se quiser um perfume daqueles, te darei e ponto final. Taystee é problemática, não acredite em tudo o que ela diz.**

– **Ôh lindinha, seu filho acordou!** – Polly alisou os cabelos de Flynn que estava todo esparramado em seu colo.

– **Ok, estou de olho.** – Piper fez os dois dedos de gancho, apontando os seus olhos, para em seguida apontar os da amiga.

Ao abrir a porta, encontrou Alex sentada bem na beiradinha da cama. Parou. Por que inferno ela não sentou na cama? Ela teria medo de sua bunda extra.. _Gostosa_ por a cama abaixo? Benjamin esfregava os olhinhos com o punho fechado, e acabou surtindo a sua atenção, o que a fez esquecer-se do traseiro volumoso de Alex.

– **Mamãe!** – Benjamin chamou-a, esticando os braços em sua direção.

– **Que sono, não? Dormiu bem?** – Piper achou bem melhor sentar-se, não conseguiria segurá-lo de pé. Acomodou o menino no colo, e cheirou os cabelinhos fininhos de sua pequena cabeça. Tão gostoso.

– **Não.** – ele respondeu, rabugento.

– **Por que não?** – Alex achou tão engraçado aquele mau humor todo para alguém de apenas quatro anos de idade.

– **A mamãe ''colocou eu'' aqui.** – apontou a cama de colchoado rosa.

– **E?** – Piper rodeou o pescoço, encarando seus olhinhos marcados pelo sono.

– **Não pode, sua cama é ''meu''. **

– **Claro que é, Ben.** – Piper sorriu.

– **Não é do neném.** – ele garantiu.

Alex desceu os óculos até a ponta do nariz, analisando a situação ali. Benjamin estava com ciúmes dos bebês de Piper. O que tornava tudo tão engraçado, porque o menino franzia o nariz, e fazia um bico idêntico ao de Piper quando estava chateada com **tudo**, e com **todos**.

– **Não é do neném.** – Piper repetiu, dando segurança em sua fala.

– **É meu! E da Maya!** – Benjamin mexeu os pezinhos.

Alex olhou sua roupa, e..

– **Vocês três estão vestidos iguais?** – Ela estava fodidamente surpresa. **– Caralho, isso é tão bizarro e fofo? Eu nem sei.. **

– **Quer se conter? Ele é pequeno para ouvir-**

– **Ok.** – Alex se apressou, não queria discutir por **nada**. **– Não me lembrei disso. Foi mal.**

– **Claro, sua cabeça está em Sophia. **

Alex parou de apertar os dedinhos do pé direito de Benjamin, e congelou suas esmeraldas em Piper. Ciúmes? Piper com ciúmes? Ela nunca fora antes, não que se importasse menos, mas nunca fora tão direta assim. _Ok_, Alex estava cada vez mais embaraçada ali, não ia negar que aquilo a fez sentir um friozinho na barriga. Pensou em uma resposta inteligente, na pressa de responde-la, e acabou soltando a mais óbvia:

– **Ciúmes? **

– **Há há há!** – Ela riu exageradamente. **– Você é tão pretensiosa, não é? É evidente que você não me desperta ciúmes.**

A mentira era tão óbvia, que Alex não pode deixar de sorrir.

– **Eu quero ir na festa, mamãe.** – Benjamin bocejou, escondendo os pezinhos das garras de sua tia.

– **Então vamos.** – Piper desviou os olhos direcionados a Alex, e colocou o pequeno de pé no chão, mas ele bravamente protestou, subindo em seu colo.

– **Eu quero seu colo.** – choramingou.

– **Querido, você é um rapazinho. **– com a voz carinhosa, ela tentava acalmar os ânimos do loirinho.

– **Eu sou neném.** – rebateu.

– **Vem, te levarei..** – Alex ofereceu-se humildemente.

– **Não, quero ir com a mamãe. **

– **Veja..** – Piper começou. **– Mamãe não pode segurá-lo agora, ok? **

– **Por quê?** – ele chateou-se.

– **Os nenéns estão dormindo aqui ..** – apontou seu abdômen, Benjamin seguiu seu dedo. – **Você vai querer acordá-los, Ben?**

– **Não!** – suas mãozinhas tocaram a barriga de Piper, esfregando por toda a extensão. Ela sentiu uma vibração por onde a mão de Benjamin esfregava. Prendeu a respiração, para evitar que aquela sensação fosse rompida, de repente, ela sentiu os bebês mexendo preguiçosamente dentro de seu ventre. Tomada pela emoção, chorou apertando a mão contra os lábios.

Assustado, Benjamin ameaçou de chorar.

– **Piper?** – Alex entrou em pânico. **– O que foi? Piper?** – Ela deu a volta, e abaixou-se, tocando a perna dela. **– Piper!**

– **Mamãe tá chorando.** – Benjamin limpou o rosto dela, desajeitado.

– **Eles se mexeram.** – Piper disse com a voz entre cortada. Fechou os olhos querendo reviver aquela sensação. **– É a primeira vez.**

Caindo em si, Alex afastou-se sem que Piper notasse. Sentou no chão, acalmando as batidas de seu coração que estava demasiadamente acelerada.

– **Oi!** – Benjamin colou a boca por cima da roupa de Piper, sua voz saiu abafada. **– Vocês tão ''acordado''?**

– **Eles estão, Benjamin.** – Piper deu risada, mexendo a barriga.

– **Subiu e pulou! Tia! Olha, o neném pulou aqui.** – ele colocou as duas mãos sobre a boca, arregalando os olhos.

Ela sorria e, quando seus olhares se cruzaram, tudo começou a se passar como em câmera lenta para Alex. Era como se pudesse ver o sorriso dela, tão **belo** e **natural**. Nas pupilas azuis uma expressão de seriedade passou veloz, mas, ainda assim, foi perceptível para ela. O mundo pareceu inexistir naquele segundo, eram somente os três ali, presenciando o grande milagre da vida movendo-se pela primeira vez dentro do útero de sua amada mãe. O sorriso dela aumentou dessa vez, Alex se deixou sorrir, por fim. Como Piper conseguia provocar-lhe tal coisa com um simples sorriso?

– **Mamãe eu quero entrar ai.** – Benjamin voltou a falar com a boca encostada a barriga dela. – **Mexeu!** – ele estava bestificado. **– Tia vem sentir!**

Piper sentiu-se corar, e esperou pela resposta. Claro que Alex não cogitaria a ideia de tocá-la. Foi o que pensou, até sentir as mãos tímidas dela pousarem em seu ventre. Por um momento, a força daqueles olhos verdes a fez fraquejar. Ficou grata a todas as divindades por estar sentada, ou estaria no chão, e dessa vez sem a ajuda de Luminor, que no momento, entrou correndo no quarto, atrás de si, vinha Maya.

– **Maya, o neném pulou!** – Benjamin estava empolgado, nem parecia o menino ciumento de minutos atrás.

– **É sério?** – Ela sentou com cuidado na cama, procurando um espaço para tocar na barriga de sua mãe, já que quatro pares de mãos estavam ocupando a colisão.

Alex entrava em um briga inferior consigo mesma. A _**primeira**_ coisa em que pensou foi: – O porquê de estar ali, com a mão na barriga de Piper, e idiotamente contente a espera de sentir qualquer movimento vindo dos gêmeos. A _**segunda**_ e não menos importante: – Entender o que era aquela vontade louca de tirar as crianças dali, e esperar que os bebês mexessem exclusivamente para ela. A antiga Alex já teria ido embora daquele lugar, e estaria em qualquer outro ambiente onde não teria mulheres grávidas, e muito menos crianças. _**Terceira**_: – Piper era a primeira grávida com quem tivera total interação. Tiffany quando estava grávida de Benjamin, era absurdamente maluca, ninguém a tocava, a não ser Red. Seus pensamentos foram dissipados, ao sentir a palma de sua mão estremecendo, parecia mais um nervinho mexendo. Levantou os olhos e sorriu para Piper.

– **Puta merda, eles estão mexendo mesmo, que coisa de louco.** – ela rangeu os dentes, e descansou os óculos no topo da cabeça.

Piper a estudou por um momento e depois concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Queria chorar, e chorar muito. Do quarto para fora, nada mais era importante. Tudo o que precisava estava ali, em sua frente.

– **Mamãe, que lindo!** – Maya agora encostava o ouvido, ocupando todo o espaço.

– **Maya, dá licença?** – Alex pediu, como se fosse um pequeno favor, sem importância. Em _sua_ cabeça era apenas uma curiosidade, igualmente comparada a de uma criança quando quer descobrir o que tem na caixa de presente embaixo da árvore de natal. _E a ultima coisa:_ Foda-se a velha Alex.

– **Sai Maya!** – Benjamin empurrou a cabeça dela, e abraçou Piper. **– É meu!**

– **Certo.** – Piper olhou por cima do ombrinho dele. **– Agora precisamos voltar à festa.**

Xxx

Um pouco mais tarde, os convidados iam embora. E a paz pareceu reinar no apartamento. Sem músicas, gritos, crianças correndo.. Tudo em seu lugar! Lorna e Vee ajeitavam as coisas no lugar, começando pelas embalagens de doces que estavam espalhadas pelo chão. Maya já estava dormindo em sua cama. Benjamin insistiu em ficar acordado com Piper em seu quarto. Ela se dispôs a ajudar na limpeza, mas foi dispensada.

– **Benjamin não quer dormir, muito menos se afastar de Piper. **– Nicky disse, ao equilibrar uma vassoura na ponta do pé.

– **Ele está com ciúmes dos gêmeos.** – Polly deu um tapa na perna dela, fazendo o impacto derrubar a vassoura.

– **Ei! **

– **Nicky, guarde essa vassoura, precisamos ir embora.** – Lorna ajeitava os cabelos no lugar.

– **Beleza.** – ela girou a vassoura no ar, acertando a cabeça de Alex, sem querer.

– **Porra! Nicky, quer parar com essa merda?** – esfregou a cabeça.

– **Não tenho olhos nas costas. **

Alex esperou por um pedido de desculpas, mas ao invés disso, Nicky deu de ombros.

– **Nicole, pare de rodar isso.** – Red chamou sua atenção.

– **Qual foi? Isso alivia a tensão, e relaxa completamente, você deveria tentar Red!**

– **Eu vou tentar enfiar esse cabo no seu cu.**

Nicky no mesmo instante parou a vassoura no ar, espantada pela _sinceridade_ de Red. Ela quase nunca falava obscenidades.

– **ALEX! – A chamou. – Você ouviu o que vovó disse? **

– **Não sou surda, Nicky.** – Alex procurava por Luminor, queria voltar para casa.

– **Vee, Red precisa passar mais tempo ao seu lado. **

– **O que te faz pensar que eu a ensinei a ser menos tolerante?** – Vee puxou um puff, e se sentou.

– **Você é toda durona, olha para outras pessoas como quem dissesse:** **– Não fode comigo, ou eu te mato. Não é atoa que Alex caga de medo só de olhar pra sua cara. **

Alex empalideceu. Por que Nicky estava fazendo aquilo?

– **Alex não tem medo de mim, ela tem medo do que eu possa estar pensando sobre ela.** – Afirmou, e continuou. **– Mas é bom deixar claro, que, não é bom foder comigo.**

– **Mamãe já foi presa, por quebrar o braço do namorado de Piper.** – Taystee contou, como se fosse uma grande coisa.

A revelação deixou todas boquiabertas.

– **PUTA MERDA!** – Nicky sentou no chão, próxima a Vee. Lorna se juntou a ela, segundos depois. **– Vee, você é a grande fodona. Podemos montar um grupo de rap e regravar Gangsta's Paradise. **

– **Nicky, não se empolgue.** **– Lorna tocou-lhe o braço.**

– **Essa música é boa. **– Polly acrescentou. **– Vee é do tipo psicopata, não rapper.**

Vee sorriu, concordando.

– **Eu adoraria saber mais.** – Red passou Brin para Alex, e se juntou ao trio.

– **O garoto era um filhinho de papai, eu nem cheguei a apertar o braço dele. O pai dele chamou a polícia, e eu me dei mal. Vocês sabem.. Brancos.. Sem ofensas. Mas eles tiram proveitos quando se trata de alguém de cor. Malditos racistas. **

– **É foda!** – Nicky sacudiu a cabeça. **– Quanto tempo você ficou lá **_**trancada**_**?**

– **Dois meses. **

– **Tia Claudette pagou a fiança. Piper e eu estávamos acabando com o juízo dela.** – Taystee agora fazia tranças no cabelo de Polly.

– **Aquela mulher é o cão.** – Polly ressaltou.** – Não podíamos nem sentar no sofá, que ela aparecia querendo verificar a nossas roupas.**

Red riu, sendo seguida pelas demais.

– **Ela é uma boa irmã, sempre me ajudou com a criação das meninas.** – Vee a defendeu, muito brevemente.

– **A cozinha está um brinco!** – Sophia gesticulou, ao entrar na sala. **– Reunião?**

– **Sim!** – Alex murmurou baixinho para não acordar Brin, e seu irmão que dormia encolhidinho no sofá, ao seu lado. Sophia sentou próxima ao sofá, e olhou Vee que esperava para continuar.

– **Não quero ser bisbilhoteira.** – Red falou. **– Mas como foi que você adotou Piper?**

– **Eu ia perguntar a mesma coisa.** – Nicky exclamou.

Vee se acomodou melhor no puff, antes de começar a detalhar tudo.

– **Trabalhei com a mãe de Piper durante muito tempo. Eu quem cuidava dela, e de seus dois irmãos para seus pais trabalharem. Carol tinha total confiança em mim. Como puderam notar, eu sou totalmente confiável.** – sacaneou, sem mentir, claro. **– Piper adoeceu, e não pode viajar com seus pais e irmãos, cuidei dela durante o verão inteiro. Os dias se passavam, e nada de Bill ou Carol telefonarem, ou mandarem alguma correspondência. Cheguei a pensar que eles teriam abandonado a menina comigo.**

– **Piper tinha quantos anos?** – Alex inquiriu, receosa.

Vee piscou os cílios.

– **Piper era um bebê, seus dentes estavam começando a nascer.** – ela lembrou alegremente, para em seguida continuar. **– Aquele sumiço de seus pais começou a me deixar de cabelo em pé. Imaginem uma negra com um bebê branco, sem os pais em casa por mais de um mês? Resolvi buscar ajuda na polícia, e uns dias depois vieram à notícia que mudou minha vida até hoje.**

– **Os pais de Piper morreram?** – Lorna disparou em perguntar.

– **Eles morreram carbonizados dentro do carro, entre a fronteira do México com os Estados Unidos. A polícia nunca descartou a possibilidade de que eles discutiram antes do acidente. Carol muitas vezes afirmou que Bill mantinha um caso, ou outro fora do casamento. Mas isso nunca a incomodou, sinceramente não sei o que mudou naquele momento. Piper iria para um orfanato fodido, mas eu não permiti, cuidaria dela como se fosse uma filha. Seus pais eram filhos únicos, e não restaria ninguém para ficar com ela. A avó paterna já havia falecido, a única salvação de Piper fui eu.**

– **Então quer dizer que se Piper não tivesse adoecido, ela não estaria aqui hoje?** – Nicky chocou-se.

– **Exatamente! **

– **Porra, que coisa doida. **

Alex de repente endureceu. Não imaginaria a vida sem a presença de Piper. Sem seu autocontrole, sem seus sorrisos, dramas, manias.. Apertou o automático, colocando Brin no colo de Polly, e avançou na direção de Vee, abraçando-a.

– **Whoa!** – Nicky jogou a cabeça para o lado, achando Alex louca demais.

Vee a abraçou, dando uns tapinhas em suas costas. Alex não era tão mau caráter como pensara. Em nenhum momento imaginou que ela fosse tomar tal atitude. A força vence o medo, foi o que concluiu.

As demais mulheres respiravam com dificuldade, diante da cena do abraço das duas. Alex se afastou sem conseguir encontrar palavras para a explicação de tê-la abraçado.

– **Me desculpe.. Eu.** – desistiu.

– **Não se desculpe.** – Vee estava constrangida, apesar de tudo.

Alex fez um gesto, e se afastou finalmente.

– **Isso foi doce, querida.** – Red tinha um olhar materno para a neta. **– Bom, eu preciso ir. Alex vem comigo? **

– **Está de carro? **

– **Não. Nicky me deixará no heliporto, se você não for para casa. **

– **E eu nem sabia disso, que legal.** – Nicky fez uma careta, admirada.

– **Irei me despedir de Piper.** – Red disse.

– **Posso acompanha-la?** – Vee já estava de pé.

– **Oh, claro.** – Red de um passo à frente.

– **Esperem por mim!** – Sophia deu um pulinho, e levantou-se.

– **E por mim!** – Polly e Taystee disseram juntas.

Alex sentou no braço do sofá, olhando Nicky que batia o indicador nos dentes.

– **Tô pensando em colocar um dente de ouro. **

– **Pode esquecer, não mesmo!** – Lorna protestou.

– **Eu acho muito bonito, amor. **

– **Pode achar, não vai colocar mesmo. **

Nicky respirou fundo, mas sorriu quando sua noiva a olhou raivosamente.

– **Amanhã eu venho cedo.** – ela comentou com Lorna.

– **Por quê? **– Alex girou a coleira de Luminor no ar.

– **Irei com Piper ao médico. **

– **Mmm.** – soltou em sinal de desinteresse.

– **Estou enviando uma foto pra você, Alex.** – Nicky ria mordendo os lábios.

Ela sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso de sua calça, sem hesitar, o apanhou. Seus olhos quase pularam das órbitas. Na foto ela estava com as mãos na barriga de Piper, acompanhada pelas crianças. Alex desejou cavar um buraco fundo, e enterrar-se dentro dele para nunca mais sair. Devido à vergonha, sentiu um calor incendiando seu rosto. Por muito pouco não levantou, e bateu na cabeça de Nicky, até que ela perdesse a memória. _Vadia!_

– **Daria um belo quadro.** – Lorna comentou, mordendo a bochecha de sua futura esposa.

– **OK!** – Alex levantou uma das mãos. **– Vocês querem parar com isso? Vão se foder!**

– **Ohhh, ela está bravinha. **

– **Nicky, morre! **

– **Lorna não deixa. **

– **Eu não deixo, cunhadinha.** – ela confessou.

Xxx

– **Alex, Benjamin não quer mesmo voltar hoje. Amanhã venho buscar Maya e ele.** – Nicky colocava seu casaco. Lorna e Red a esperava no carro. **– Avisei Piper que você a levará ao médico amanhã, e já pode ir dormir, viu? Tá tarde! **

– **Você não fez isso, só está me sacaneando. – ela riu, de nervoso.**

– **Pode ficar com seu carro, iremos deixar vovó no heliporto com o carro do meu baby.**

– **Nicole! Eu vou te matar, sua miniatura de puta! **

– **Eiiiiii! **– Nicky cruzou os braços. **– Não sou miniatura, sua grandalhona de bosta.**

– **Grandalhona de bosta?** – Alex empurrou-a pelo ombro. Derrubando-a no chão.

– **Piranha, sai de cima de mim!** – Nicky tentava sair debaixo de Alex, mas era uma missão impossível por ela ser maior e mais forte.

– **Eu vou te matar.** – ela apertava o pescoço da mulher menor.

– **Que putaria é essa? **– Piper parou, esperando uma explicação. Mas foi ignorada completamente. Em uma procura rápida, encontrou o celular de Alex, sem pensar duas vezes, o atirou em sua cabeça.

– **O QUE?** – Ela caiu ao lado de Nicky, olhando Piper parada, batendo o pé diversas vezes no chão. **– Pi..Piper? **

– **Que merda é essa? **

– **Nós estávamos brincando. **– disse Nicky, levantando, meio atordoada.

– **É exatamente isso**. – Alex estava com os óculos tortos, e os cabelos bagunçados.

– **E eu sou a Branca de Neve!** – ela ironizou. **– Parem de putaria em minha casa, se querem se matar, façam isso no meio da rua, que inferno! **

– **Perdão, eu preciso ir. **

Nicky saiu correndo, deixando-as sozinhas. Piper estava zangada.

– **Precisava atirar o celular em minha cabeça?** – Alex passava a ponta do dedo no galo recém-nascido no couro cabeludo.

– **Você teve sorte de eu ter encontrado o celular, não hesitaria em tacar alguma outra coisa mais pesada, que esmagasse sua cabeça, ou a de sua irmã. **

O celular de Alex vibrou, interrompendo uma Piper ranzinza. Ela riu ao ler um: _''Foda-se, eu vou te pegar sozinha.''_ Respondeu com: _''Eu te amo também.''_

– **A que horas devo acordá-la, Piper?**

– **Não precisa ir comigo, estou falando sério. **

– **Eu estou aqui para isso, não? **

– **Não é sua obrigação.** – Piper queria chorar. **– E eu não sou uma inválida.**

Alex censurou-se, pelo modo como respondeu, soou tão grosseiramente.

– **Hei.. Eu posso acompanha-la, não quero que pense que estou fazendo isso contra minha vontade.** – Disse com a voz amorosa.

Piper comoveu-se com o timbre da voz dela. O resquício de ressentimento que ela havia sentido desapareceu.

– **Tudo bem!** – ela viu um brilho satisfatório nos olhos de Alex. **– Boa noite.**

– **Boa noite, Piper. **

Olharam-se por mais dois torturantes segundos. Piper foi a primeira a desviar os olhos.

– **Durma bem.** – Foi a ultima coisa que disse, antes de dar-lhe as costas.


	27. Chapter 27

– **Alex, você não precisa fazer isso.** – Piper afagava o ventre, mas parou para tirar o cinto de segurança. **– Pode me deixar aqui, depois pegarei um táxi. Ainda tenho que comprar umas coisas-**

– **Eu te incomodo tanto assim, Piper?** – Alex colocou seus óculos de sol, se preparando para abrir a porta, mas aguardou a resposta.

– **Sei que você tem coisas melhores a fazer.** – ela fez como quem não ouvisse a pergunta.

Alex riu abertamente, e saiu. A ideia agora não _parecia_ tão ruim assim. Houve um tempo que ela teria ido embora, ativando o foda-se. Piper achava que sabia demais, tolinha.

\- Obrigada. – ela agradeceu, quando Alex abriu a porta e deu suporte usando a mão.

Alex estava totalmente distraída olhando os quadros que enfeitavam a sala de espera. Era agradável, tinha tons claros, cortinas num tom pastel, que balançavam quando o vento adentrava o ambiente. Aquilo começou a ficar tão irreal. Como se de repente o mundo maternal carimbasse seu consciente com um bom-senso. Piper cruzou as pernas, totalmente familiarizada com a situação. Ela notou o desconforto inicial de Alex, mas não podia fazer muita coisa agora. Tentara antes, mas a morena concordou. Já era tarde.

Os olhos verdes rolavam para lá, e para cá. Alex imaginou o que Nicky faria se estivesse ali sentada em seu lugar. Ou talvez ela usasse a desculpa de que viria com Piper para testar a sua reação? O certo era: Nicky é uma grande filha da puta. Sorriu. Ela não queria se meter muito na vida de Piper agora, era apenas uma acompanhante com um bom senso recém-carimbado. Repetiu isso diversas vezes, por fim, relaxou o corpo todo.

– **Irei ao banheiro!** – Piper levantou apoiando na cadeira. Alex balançou a cabeça, concordando.

Seria essa a hora de sair correndo e sumir no mundo? Ainda dava tempo. Alex riu balançando o pescoço. Quanto mais fugia de seus problemas, mais perto ficava deles. Enfrentá-los seria a saída. Pensou nos bebês e, lembrou-se do modo de como eles se mexiam dentro da barriga de Piper, era tão fantástico. Novamente um incomodo apoderou-se de seu corpo. Sabia que seu lugar não era ali, nada daquilo fazia sentido. Passou a mão pelo cabelo e disse a si mesma que conseguiria aguentar até o fim. Bloqueou os pensamentos, concentrando-se na imagem que se passava em sua frente. Uma mulher de cabelos loiros ajudava a mulher morena a andar. Ela era totalmente atenciosa, segurando sua cintura até que chegassem diante a poltrona. A barriga dela estava tão grande, que Alex sentiu agonia. Dava a impressão que explodiria a qualquer momento. Aquilo não fazia parte do seu mundo, **literalmente**. Piper retornou, fazendo uma careta.

– **Tudo bem? **

– **Só estou com enjoos.** – Se limitou a dizer.

– **Buscarei uma água gelada.** – sem esperar qualquer resposta, Alex saiu dali. O suor escorria em sua testa, fazendo a se inclinar sobre os joelhos, respirando descompassadamente. – **Inferno!** – Ela murmurou.

– **Se você não for comprar algo, poderia me dar uma licença?**

A voz atrás de si soou agitada, apressada. E então, ela arrumou a postura, cedendo passagem à loira. Olhando melhor, ela tinha longos cabelos cacheados. Eles se moveram quando ela se inclinou à frente da máquina de bebidas. Sua jaqueta vermelha era descolada, mas Alex não usaria uma daquelas, uma vez que vermelho não era sua cor.

– **Você gostou da minha jaqueta, ou tá querendo me assaltar?** – a mulher perguntou, esperando o aparelho jogar para fora sua bebida. **– Pense bem se for me assaltar. Eu sou xerife, e estou armada. **

Alex não soube distinguir se ela brincava ou falava a verdade, seu tom era direto, preciso.

– **Não pensei sequer na possibilidade, mas já que mencionou.. **

Ela riu, dessa vez.

– **Emma Swan!** – esticou a mão.

– **Alex Vause.** – ela apertou a mão de Emma, para logo soltar em seguida.

– **Aquela é sua esposa? **

– **Não.. Não.** – Alex se apressou em dizer. **– Ela é mãe de meus sobrinhos, mas não é minha cunhada. Complicado demais?**

– **Você está perguntando isso por eu ser loira?**

Novamente, Alex não soube se Emma brincava, ou falava sério.

Emma percebeu que a mulher estava sem graça, resolveu facilitar.

– **É uma brincadeira. Mas dispenso explicações, Regina está impaciente. Nossas filhas estão a castigando tem duas semanas. **– fez uma pausa para apanhar a latinha de chá gelado que a máquina soltou.

– **Gêmeas? Puta que pariu. Piper está grávida de gêmeos.** – Alex estava realmente abobalhada com a coincidência.

Emma deu um tapinha no ombro dela, e disse:

– **Não sei se é com todas, mas gestantes gemelares tem um apetite sexual afrodisíaco. E um mau humor do cão. Por isso, preciso correr com esta bebida **– agitou o líquido que suava entre suas mãos, no ar. **–, ou Regina me transformará em um unicórnio. Já que este é o novo vício dela.**

– **Boa sorte Emma!** – Alex digeria aquela informação, pesquisaria a respeito. Pesquisaria? Afinal, onde inferno ela queria chegar? Uma curiosidade aguçou dentro de si, que a fez dar um passo em direção à máquina e apertar no ícone de número um, onde havia uma figurinha ilustrativa de uma garrafinha de água.

– **Você também, Alex.** – Emma se foi.

– **É eu vou precisar de muita sorte, eventualmente.** – disse para si mesma.

Xxx

– **Muito bem.** – Dr. Yhamassad disse. **– Seus bebês ganharam peso, isso é muito bom.**

Piper olhava o monitor com satisfação. Sua felicidade era tanta, que se esqueceu completamente da presença de Alex sentada outro lado do consultório.

– **Pronta para vê-los?** – Interpretando a falta de resposta como um sim, o médico pressionou o transmissor no abdômen volumoso. A batida dos pequenos corações invadiu a sala, como uma música agitada, fora de ritmo. Os olhos azuis e verdes estavam colados à tela do monitor. Cada uma com a sua expectativa, até que o rostinho de um dos bebês fosse visto. Piper soltou uma frase que só ela entendia. Alex acabou sorrindo quando o médico afirmou que um deles estava com soluço. Ela estava tão nervosa, e feliz por Piper. Seus gêmeos univitelinos estavam perfeitos. Uma parte dela dizia para abraça-la forte. A outra dizia para ela não se intrometer, lembrando-a que estava ali apenas como uma acompanhante.

– **Eles têm o queixo de sua esposa. **

Alex remexeu-se na cadeira. Os pulmões fecharam-se, seu peito apertou. As paredes fecharam-se em volta dela. A sala nunca pareceu tão pequena. Devia ter se ofendido, mas aquelas palavras perderam o sentido ofensivo, especialmente por ele quase ter sorrido ao dizê-las com firmeza.

– **Sim.** – Piper concordou sem se dar conta do que ouvira. Estava tão bestificada com a imagem dos filhos, não percebendo a grande besteira que acabara de sair de sua boca.

– **E ela teima que não são meus.** – Alex achou que devesse dizer algo que aliviasse aquele engano. Só não conseguiu compreender o porquê de Piper confirmar a afirmação do Dr. Seus olhos desviaram do monitor, olhando em volta, certificando-se de que não havia nenhuma droga sendo usada na loira. Alex tinha muitas duvidas, como por exemplo, saber o porque dos coraçõezinhos baterem tão rapidamente, ou se o soluço não era nada fora do comum. Enfiou as dúvidas rabo abaixo.

Já vestida devidamente, Piper sorria olhando a imagem do ultrassom dos filhos, em seu colo.

– **Tem tomado todas as vitaminas, senhorita Chapman?** – Dr. Yhamassad perguntou, enquanto assinava o prontuário de acompanhamento.

– **Oh, sim, claro. **

– **Tem alguma dúvida?** – ele finalizou, unindo as mãos por cima da mesa, pronto para esclarecer qualquer pergunta.

– **Nenhuma.** – Piper sorriu um pouco.

– **E sua esposa? Senhorita..? **

– **Alex.** – ela mesma se apresentou. **– Não somos casadas.** – emendou, a fim de clarear as coisas por ali.

O médico olhou desentendido para as duas. A sala perdeu o som. Silêncio.

– **Queira me desculpar, senhorita Alex.** – havia um grande sinal de espanto na voz dele. **– Imaginei que vocês fossem casadas.**

– **Na verdade somos amantes.** – Alex curvou os cantos da boca num sorriso provocativo.

Piper corou violentamente. Alex foi longe demais, deixando-a em maus lençóis. Pelo tom **severo** usado por ela, o médico conteve-se, mas por pouquíssimos segundos. A vida pessoal de suas pacientes pouco lhe interessava.

– **Muitas pacientes têm dúvidas sobre a relação sexual durante a gravidez.** – fez uma pausa.

– _**Oh! Essa não!**_ – Piper rezou em pensamentos, para que Alex não falasse nada.

– **Podemos transar usando brinquedinhos? Piper adora, e eu também. Isso não prejudicará os bebês?** – Alex perguntou tão formalmente, que Piper sentiu ensejo para livrar-se da sensação constrangedora que tinha.

– **Os bebês estão bem protegidos dentro do útero, e o** – Subitamente Dr. Yhamassad encontrou dificuldade em nomear os ''brinquedinhos'' que Alex mencionara em seu questionamento. A suposta amante de sua paciente era debochada, e direta. Depois dessa consulta, ele concluiu que necessitava de férias, o mais rápido possível. Por outro lado, Alex adorava. Saiu-se melhor do que o previsto. **– Pênis** – ele prosseguiu, escondendo o receio em continuar, pois não sabia se as perguntas eram de fato sérias, ou se eram provocativas**. – com a penetração, não conseguirá atingi-los. De qualquer forma, vale lembrar que a penetração não deve ser tão profunda, assim evita que o pênis encoste ao colo do útero. As posições devem ser confortáveis. Sendo elas de lado, ou por trás.**

– **Ok, já entendemos**. – Piper parecia um peixe fora d'água. Precisava finalizar de uma vez por todas aquela conversa. Queria sair, respirar o ar fresco.

Xx

Alex dirigia em silêncio. Andaram vários quilômetros, ela atenta ao volante, Piper olhando janela afora. Havia muitas perguntas no ar.

– **Uma parada no Masa, Foie gras, um passeio de helicóptero? Topa?** – Alex olhou-a de relance.

Um semáforo vermelho a fez parar e Piper pôde sentir-lhe a olhar. Não ousou encará-la. Estava colocando em ordens os últimos fatos ocorridos dentro do consultório.

– **Olhe para mim. Por favor.. **

Ela ergueu os olhos e encontrou-os preocupados, ou até mesmo arrependidos pela brincadeira recente. Mas Alex não se desculparia, e ela sabia.

– **Odeio aquela porra de Foie gras.** – respondeu.

Alex riu. A luz verde acendeu e ela colocou o automóvel em movimento outra vez.

– **Diga-me o que está pensando. **

– **Você foi tão idiota.** – tornou a olhar para fora, através dos vidros do carro.

– **Emma me disse que gestantes gemelares tem um apêndice sexual extraordinário. E, eventualmente, tive que mentir um pouco para ser divertido arrancar uma explicação do japinha.**

– **Emma?** – Piper a olhou.

– **A loira, que estava com a grávida com as feições de rainha dominadora. **

– **Você adora se situar, incrível. Já pegou o número dela? Ou se contentou apenas em descobrir o seu nome?**

– **Não entendo você.** – Alex exagerou de propósito na pausa. **– Acha mesmo que eu sou uma caçadora barata de bocetas? Emma é incrivelmente bonita, é inteligente, sem contar o senso de humor, é um dos melhores.. Mas.. **

Piper ergueu os olhos para o teto demonstrando descaso.

– **Ela é casada. E não me despertou um interesse mais íntimo. E eu estou bem sozinha. Tenho me bastado. **– A voz dela era calma, profunda.

O carro mais uma vez parou diante o semáforo vermelho. Alex girou o pescoço na direção de Piper. Lutou fodidamente para não rir de sua cara fechada.

– **Ai! **

Ao ouvir o gemido dela, Alex estacou e girou o corpo rapidamente. Ao ver que ela estava sorrindo, acalmou as batidas aceleradas do seu coração.

– **O que foi? Você está bem? **

– **São os bebês. Porra, eles estão querendo se enfiar no meio de meus seios. É o que está parecendo. **

– **Eles não são os únicos.** – Alex lambeu os lábios.

Piper voltou-lhe os grandes olhos azuis. A vontade de rir era estranhamente leve e divertida.

– **Como você é insensível.** – ela sorriu, fazendo cafuné em seus próprios cabelos.

Alex colocou o carro em movimento, e aproximou a mão do abdômen dela, e posicionou-a sobre o canto esquerdo. **– Deus!** – ela exclamou, ao sentir que algo pressionava a palma de sua mão.

– **Sentiu?** – Piper quis saber.

– **Sim.** – Ela afirmou com um sorriso. **– O que eles estão fazendo?**

– **Pensando que estão chutando sua bunda, ou a de Nicky. **

– **Pois diga a eles que não é de bom gosto chutar o rabo de quem tem o queixo idêntico aos deles.** – Alex gracejou, retirando sua mão, elevando-a até o volante. Olhou Piper de soslaio. **– Se não acredita olhe a imagem do ultrassom. **

– **Você está de brincadeira? **– ela suspirou.

– **Foi o seu médico quem garantiu, mas você estava no mundo da lua. Até pensei que ele tivesse te drogado, mas agora me dou conta de que isso não aconteceu.** – Alex fez a careta habitual.

– **E o que ele disse exatamente?** – Seu interesse em saber, fez com que ela virasse o corpo completamente.

– **Não lembro.** – mentiu propositalmente. **– Nós vamos almoçar juntas?**

– **Alex! **

Ela riu por dentro, virando o carro em uma rua mais estreita.

– **Vause!** – Piper insistiu. **– Porra, você é irritante. **

– **Estamos quase lá.** – Alex comentou, e ligou o som.

– **Não acredito que está fazendo isso. Alex.. **– Seus dedos beliscaram o braço tatuado dela, branca como era, logo uma vermelhidão se espalhava por ali.

– **Não sei por que isso te preocupa tanto.** – retrucou, esfregando onde havia ganhado um beliscão. Piper calou-se. **– Vamos lá, eu estou brincando, Pipes.**

– **Foda-se. **

– **Depois a insensível sou eu. **

– **Foda-se.** – repetiu, emburrada.

Alex aumentou a música que tocava, elevando o punho fechado na altura da boca, como se tivesse um microfone invisível em sua mão. _**– Oh, Darling .. Please, believe me. I'll never do u no harm.**_

– **Para!** – Piper queria rir de sua performance. Sua voz grossa fez com que um arrepio percorresse o seu corpo da cabeça aos pés. Virou-se para a janela. Mas Alex continuou, exageradamente.

– _**Believe me when I beg u. Don't ever leave me alone. **__**When you told me, u didn't need me anymore. **__**Well, u know, I nearly broke down and cried.**_ – Ela sorriu atrapalhando a música. **– Eu sei que esta é a sua música preferida dos Beatles. **

– **Não é. **– mentiu.

– **Eu já parei de cantar.** – Alex desligou o som, e fez uma voz de garota mimada, imitando Piper. _**– Eu odeio quando alguém canta a minha música!**_ – finalizou, estacionando o carro.

Piper cerrou as pálpebras e contou até dez para conseguir afastar a raiva.

– **Vamos?** – ela perguntou.

– **Você se acha engraçada, não é? **

– **Não é sempre.** – Tirou o cinto de segurança. **– Comida Árabe! Pronta? **

Piper passou o braço por sobre o encosto do banco, sem pressa nenhuma de sair do carro, como se tivessem o dia inteiro para ficar ali. Alex uniu as sobrancelhas, divertida.

– **Está me castigando? **

Ela nada respondeu, abriu mais os olhos, em sinal de afronta.

– **Baby, eu estou aguando por uma bebida bem gelada, e uma comida bem **_**quente..**_ – enfatizou, surtindo um pequeno, mas considerável efeito na outra. _Ponto para mim. _Pensou.

XXX

Sentadas em uma mesa mais afastada das demais, as duas comiam entre uma conversa animada. O ambiente calmo, com uma boa música árabe, despejava uma paz com cheiro de jasmins. Piper não soube o que escolher no cardápio, uma vez que ela não fazia ideia do que serviam na culinária árabe, além de quibe e pão sírio. Alex acabou por escolhendo um prato chamado Mjadra. Composto com lentilha, arroz e cebola caramelizada. Piper sentiu sua boca desmanchar ao sentir aquele gosto maravilhoso de comida bem temperada.

– **Eu passaria o resto da vida comendo essa comida.** – Piper disse, entre sorrisos.

– **Ganhei um ponto extra por apresenta-la à culinária Árabe? **

– **Respondo no final. **

– **Você nunca entra em sintonia comigo, isso parte a droga do meu coração. **– Alex a olhou, e deu uma piscadela, deixando claro que estava apenas brincando. Piper perdeu a vontade de responder quando um grupo de quatro odaliscas apareceu vestidas com a típica roupa da dança do ventre. Um homem as acompanhava, posicionando-se uns três metros à frente. Muitas almofadas estavam jogadas aos seus pés, alguns narguiles estavam prontos para serem usados por quem desejasse fumar, e assistir a _apresentação_ de perto.

A batida do coração de Piper batia no mesmo ritmo do derbake. Ela cruzou os braços olhando Alex, que estava perdida no corpo das mulheres. As peças de suas roupas eram bordadas com materiais transparentes, dando um toque de leveza aos seus corpos perfeitos. Duas delas usavam uma joia em forma de serpente. Piper meneou a cabeça com descrédito. O homem começou a cantar, sua voz era muito agradável, mas as letras chegavam a seus ouvidos como algo desconhecido, embaralhado. Um garçom se aproximou da mesa, tirando os pratos vazios substituindo por novos pedidos. Alex então teve sua visão privilegiada invadida, neste instante, girou os olhos e encontrou os de Piper. Havia uma sombra perigosa neles. Assim que o homem se foi, ela sorriu para descontrair, ou tentar.

– **Chancliche?** – Ela ergueu um rolinho crocante na frente do rosto de Piper. **– É um bolinho com queijo e..** – sua voz foi perdendo a força**. – Com leite de ovelha.**

– **Vou te falar onde você vai enfiar essa porra!** – ela praguejou, cerrando os punhos sobre a superfície da mesa.

Alex ensaiou um sorriso, mas deixou-o morrer. Piper estava com ciúmes?

– **O que foi? Não está curtindo? **

– **Por que não avisou que traria a mim em um show de prostitutas?**

– **Piper!** – Apesar de engraçado, ela teve de censurá-la. **– Elas não são prostitutas.** – explicou, baixinho.

– **Oh! É mesmo?** – salientou com ironia. **– Pois para você está parecendo.**

– **Eu acho agradável como elas movem a cintura, os braços..**

Piper estremeceu, descansando as mãos em cima de sua colisão, os bebês estavam fazendo seu abdômen de saco de pancadas. A flauta doce fora tocada, e como num passe de mágica, o som acalmou os gêmeos de imediato. Ela sorriu com tanta doçura, que Alex sentiu-se sendo atingida no estômago. Sabia que aquele sorriso não era para si, e sim para os bebês. No minuto seguinte, ficaram caladas. E Alex voltou a assistir ao grupo de bailarinas, dessa vez sem segundas intenções.

– **Bem, eu já vou indo.** – Piper disse.

– **Por quê? Você veio comigo, então é minha obrigação deixa-la em casa.**

– **Eu não quero estragar o seu showzinho.** – afirmou com um tom desdenhoso.

– **Não é tão importante assim, Piper.**

Piper soltou uma risada.

– **Não? Você parece se divertir muito com a visão. Uma pena eu não ter um babador aqui, não tardaria em colocar em seu pescoço.**

– **Ok.** – Alex suspirou fundo, e levantou contornando a mesa. Ela puxou uma cadeira, surtindo um barulho chato, sentando ao lado de Piper que, torceu os lábios. **– Melhor?**

Silêncio.

– **Entenderei isso como um sim. **

Agora **apenas **as músicas eram escutadas por ambas. Piper sentiu-se melhor, mas desejou com todas as forças do universo deitar em sua cama, e dormir. Alex mexia os pés acompanhando a batida das músicas, até que Piper batesse em sua coxa.

– **Pare!**

– **Não gosto de apanhar fora do sexo.** – respondeu, massageando a coxa por cima de seu jeans.

– **Pouco me importa. **

Seus braços contornaram o encosto da cadeira, e ela chegou mais perto de Piper. Podia sentir o cheiro amadeirado vindo de seus cabelos amarelos.

– **Que mau humor, hum?! Tome seu Amr Al-Din.** – Alex encorajou-a carinhosamente.

– **Quer falar a minha língua? **

Piper sorriu, e ela soube que dessa vez o sorriso não era para os bebês.

– **Prove..**

– **Não tem laxante? **

Alex riu jogando a cabeça para trás, endireitando segundos depois.

– **Você não perdoa? **

– **Não mesmo! **– ela enfim provou a bebida, e constatou que se tratava de um suco de damasco. **– Não era mais simples ter dito: **_**É suco de damasco, Piper!**_ – sorriu. **– Alex, você é tão metida, isso só triplica meus enjoos.**

– **Você está enjoada?** – assustou-se.

– **Bem.. Não.** – respondeu, e tomou o líquido outra vez.

Xxx

Chovia muito quando saíram do restaurante. Piper não quis comentar, mas pode sentir que Alex estava tensa com os barulhos dos trovões. No carro, as gotas batiam violentamente nos vidros, e no capô. O mundo parecia se acabar naquele instante, ora, a chuva diminuía, para aumentar três vezes mais em seguida. Os longos dedos alvos da morena não paravam um segundo no lugar. Ligavam o ar, abriam o porta luvas, mexiam no cinto. O desconforto era tão perceptível, que Piper resolveu agir.

– **Tudo bem, só são os trovões chatos.** – disse com a voz aveludada.

Alex sentiu uma gotinha de conforto pairar dentro do buraco negro em seu peito, mais conhecido como pavor. Nada disse, e prosseguiu dirigindo.

– **Alex..** – Piper segurou uma de suas mãos, dando um leve aperto. **– Vai ficar tudo bem, querida.** – garantiu, e sentiu-a mover os músculos de sua mão.

Quando a chuva deu uma trégua, Alex já estacionava em frente ao apartamento de Piper. Alguns pedestres transitavam na calçada com seus guarda-chuvas a tira colo. Alex não queria se despedir dela, não agora. Sua presença naquele dia foi como uma almofadinha na cama de um gato. Confortável, aconchegante.. Suspirou.

– **Obrigada pelo dia de hoje, Alex. E me desculpe pelo modo como agi na hora do nosso almoço.** – Piper resolveu encerrar a noite de vez, e com um sorriso célebre, ganhou a atenção da outra.

– **Amr Al-Din não é denominado por ''suco de damasco'', **o nome original dele é esse**.** – comentou.

Piper ainda aguardou para saber se Alex comentaria mais alguma coisa.

– **É como a porra da coca-cola, entende? **

– **Oh! Totalmente! **– gesticulou com a mão. **– E agora você vai tentar me convencer de que refrigerante é uma bebida esportiva, tão cheia de vitaminas e eletrólitos que só esqueceu-se de colocar no rótulo? **

– **Ei! Olha só, não dá para saber o que colocam nessas coisas. Leia o rótulo. São cheios de ingredientes misteriosos.** – Ela sorriu. Piper sentiu o seu peito se encher de vitalidade.

– **Conversa agradável.** – zombou. **– Preciso subir!**

Alex balançou um pouco a cabeça, confundindo-a.

– **Nos vemos na despedida de Nicky? **– Alex quis saber, mas sua voz perdera a rouquidão.

– **Seu senso de humor está aflorado hoje.** – riu, brincalhona. **– Eu estou fora da loucura que acontecerá nessa despedida. Vocês vão fazer um furo no mundo, e trazer extraterrestres a terra. **

– **E isso não soa nem um pouco divertido pra você?**

– **Não! **

– **Não?** – perguntou ela, inclinando-se para frente.

Piper disse a si mesma que não importava que ela encurtasse a distância entre elas. Seu coração não acelerou nem um pouco. Eram os hormônios. Nada mais.

– **De jeito nenhum! **

– **Puta merda, hein.** – respondeu Alex, encurtando a distância, depois se afastando novamente. Piper girou os olhos nas órbitas.

– **Novamente, obrigada por hoje. Foi muito gentil. Mas não ganhou um ponto extra comigo! E para mim aquela bebida de nome irritante, é suco de damasco. **

Alex franziu as sobrancelhas, e abriu a boca, indignada. Sua expressão se suavizou quando seus olhos fisgaram uma mordidinha discreta que a loira deu no cantinho de sua boca. Encarou aquele pequeno gesto como uma provocação. **– Foda-se, chame de damasco!** – Respondeu sem muita importância, jogando o corpo para frente, Piper arregalou os olhos. **– Eu o chamarei de Amr Al-Din.** – Encerrou o assunto, depositando um beijo suave nos lábios macios dela.

Ela ficou absolutamente imóvel ao sentir a língua de Alex toca-lhe os lábios. Queria mais. Queria que ela movesse os lábios e a beijasse, Alex por sua vez apenas roçava os lábios no cantinho de sua boca. Piper girou um pouco a cabeça e ajustou os lábios aos dela. Como se estivesse aguardando por isso, Alex assumiu o controle do beijo com a língua, forçando-a a abrir a boca, roubando-lhe o fôlego com um beijo ardente.

A falta de ar interrompeu o beijo, e Piper enterrou o rosto no pescoço dela. A realidade parecia voltar aos poucos. Ela reteve um gemido enquanto tomava consciência de onde estava.

– **Alex.. eu..** – desistiu de argumentar, mas precisava fazê-lo para sair daquele carro e se jogar em sua cama, onde pensaria com calma. Calma, foi essa a tática que usou para se afastar dela, _sem arrependimentos_. **– Eu preciso ir.**

– **Tem certeza?** – Alex a olhou, pensativa.

Piper sorriu.

– **Absoluta. **

– **As crianças estão em Manhattan. Você vai ficar bem sozinha?** – ela usou um tom diferente, na tentativa de não parecer muito invasiva. Sua real vontade era segurá-la e beijá-la novamente, para apagar o fogo que incendiava seu corpo. Ou aumenta-lo.

– **Sim, Alex. Eu ficarei bem! **– ela abriu a porta, surpreendendo-a. **– Obrigada.**

Piper parou um segundo, olhando um ponto fixo do carro. Alex seguiu os olhos azuis dela, procurando alguma evidência. Nada. Ela estaria passando mal?

– **O que houve? Você está legal? **

– **Infelizmente o queixo de vocês é parecido. **

Alex girou a cabeça, encostando a orelha esquerda em cima do ombro. **– Assim você não se esquecerá de mim quando olhá-los**.

– **Eu não quero esquecer.** – ajeitou a bolsa no ombro, interrompendo um pronunciamento dela. **– Aproveite a despedida de solteira da Nicky. Boa noite!** – fechou a porta do carro, com uma das mãos e se aproximou da entrada do apartamento. Alex sorriu, recostando a cabeça no banco. Então felicidade era aquilo o que estava sentindo no momento? Assim que Piper sumiu de vista, ela ligou o carro e seguiu rumo à Manhattan.


	28. Chapter 28

Este foi o capítulo que mais mudei em toda a fic. Eu tinha pegado pesado, e então mudei algumas coisas. Não me matem, é só isso.

XXX

Alex acordou com alarme estrondoso do despertador. Seus dedos preguiçosamente foram andarilhando por cima do aparelho apertando os pequenos botões, a fim de encontrar o certo que o desligasse de uma vez. Xingou até a última geração do ser que inventou o relógio digital. Uma vez na cozinha, ligou a cafeteira elétrica e seguiu para o banheiro. Quinze minutos depois, enrolou-se na toalha e ficou parada na entrada do quarto, passava pelo doloroso processo de se vestir. Nicky chegaria dentro de dez minutos. O aroma do café fresco beijou suas narinas, fazendo-a murmurar palavras agradáveis. Vestiu uma roupa leve, sem muita frescura. Luminor estava dormindo em um ponto qualquer de sua cobertura. O cachorro raramente acordava cedo, o que era uma piada aos ouvidos de quem a ouvisse relatar. Dirigiu-se à cozinha, pensativa. Ativou o modo zumbi, tomando seu café amargo e pelando. Gostava assim. Seus pensamentos embarcaram num trem bala até Piper. Sorriu com a boca na borda da xícara, relembrando a tarde agradável que tiveram depois de muito tempo.

– **Pensando na morte da bezerra?** – Nicky sorriu, abrindo os braços. Alex quase engasgou com a chegada súbita dela. O que diabos ela fazia sorrindo a essa hora da manhã? Ou o mau humor matinal pertencia somente a si? No entanto, foda-se.

– **Bom dia.** – respondeu fechando a cara.

– **Que mau humor! Anime-se, hoje você vai comer boceta até se estrebuchar.** – Nicky deu um beijo debochado na cabeça dela, e voou até a cafeteira.

Antes que Alex pudesse retrucar, Nicky sentou-se junto a ela na mesa. Primeiro acendeu um cigarro, antes de beber o café. **– Tenho ótimos planos para hoje à noite.** – ela disse, e tragou em seguida.

– **Lorna não participará?**

– **Não! Ela me deu um passe livre, mas não vou usá-lo. Nem me olhe de lado.**

Alex riu e voltou a olhar sua imagem refletida no café fulminante. Preferiu continuar calada. Decidiu que quanto menos falasse, melhor seria.

Nicky a olhou.

– **Eu sabia! Alex, você não resiste mesmo, não é? Porra..**

– **O que você sabia? Aliás, do que merda você está falando? **

– **Você não me perguntou para onde iríamos, ou o que faríamos hoje. Tem Piper na parada, e sem contar essa tua carinha de imbecil apaixonada. **

Um silêncio tenso seguiu o desabafo de Nicky. Alex apenas seguia a fumacinha do cigarro que zanzava em sua frente.

– **Foda-se.** – continuou. **– Foi bom pelo menos?**

– **Defina bom? **– Alex girou o traseiro na cadeira e levantou.

– **É assim que você quer?** \- Nicky balançava o líquido preto dentro da xícara, em ensaio de esfriar o café com leves assopros.

– **Podemos apenas falar de sua despedida?** – Alex apelou, deixando seu café de lado.

– **Cuzona!** – Ela comprimiu os lábios. **– Mudando de assunto, Lorna foi para Itália. Claro que eu protestei, mas ela disse que ficaria na casa dos pais dela.** – Fez uma pausa para fumar, e beber um gole de café. Alex se aproximou, elevando a mão na altura da cintura, já perdendo a paciência. Nicky assim que começava um assunto, levava certo tempo para concluir. Sempre interrompia para mexer em algo, ou ajeitar sua juba de leão. Mas neste caso, o café e o cigarro ganharam a interferência. **– Teremos um showzinho no Strip Club em Upper West Side.. E-**

– **Nicky, você pirou? Não se lembra da ultima vez em que pisamos lá? **– Alex surtou, andando de um lado para o outro.

– **Ela não vai estar lá, Alex. **– Disse, colocando-se de pé. **– Peggy garantiu pra mim.** – Era mentira pura, mas Nicky falou com tanta segurança que acabou convencendo a si mesma que Penélope não estaria fazendo um de seus milhares de shows.

– **Que mentira da porra.** – ela cruzou os braços, bufando. **– Você pisca duas vezes seguida quando mente, não tem jeito. **

Nicky cuspiu uma risada, e apagou o cigarro dentro da pia. Alex franziu a testa, mais irritada ainda. Deixou passar.

– **Quer saber? Ela vai estar lá sim. Quer fazer o favor de superar? Penélope gostava de deixar você doida apenas para arrancar seu dinheiro, não era nada relacionado a amor.. **

– **Você quer levar outra surra? **

– **Eu passo.** – Nicky abriu as mãos no ar. **– Olha, vai ser divertido. Nós vamos curtir pra caramba. Taystee, Cindy e Sophia chegam de tarde. Quer dizer, nem sei se Sophia vem mesmo. Ela disse que talvez ficasse com Piper para ajuda-la com as crianças.**

– **Piper está sozinha com as crianças? Sinceramente? Você pirou, Nicky. **

Alex se preparava para sair da cozinha, mas Nicky pulou em sua frente.

– **Ela disse que daria conta. As crianças vão se comportar. **

– **Tem certeza? Se acontecer alguma coisa, eu juro que te mato.** – ameaçou, intimidadora.

Nicky não era de temer as ameaças de sua _adorável_ irmã, mas sentiu um desconforto com a segurança de suas palavras.

– **Qual é Vause, Piper ficará tão bem quanto nós. **

– **Eu temo por isso. **– ela disse e andou rapidamente, Nicky saiu de sua frente, como uma pessoa prestes a ser atingida por um carro.

Xxx

Alex fumava seu segundo **charuto** naquele finalzinho de tarde, de ouvidos atentos na conversa de Taystee, Nicky, Cindy e Meiko. Seu coração batia calmo, aliviado, por saber que Sophia desistiu de ultima hora para ficar com Piper e as crianças em Queens. Estavam ambas sentadas no terraço, após o jantar. As sombras e os ruídos da noite que se aproximava avisavam que mais um dia terminava. Não para elas, claro.

– **Precisamos nos arrumar.** – Nicky espreguiçou-se, empurrando para o lado sua taça de champanhe.

– **Eu ainda não estou acreditando que iremos a um show de stripers. Não quero uma vaca se esfregando em mim!** – Cindy encolheu os braços, parecendo presenciar as mulheres dançando em sua frente. **– Preferia um Latrell Spencer dançando satisfaction, em meu colo. **

Todas riram.

– **Não será tão ruim assim, Cindy.** – Nicky disse a ela, encaminhando-se para a porta do terraço. **– Você deu sorte, terá um show masculino no piso ao lado, está tudo liberado.**

– **Agora estamos falando a mesma língua, cadela.** – ela comemorou.

**Todas** trajavam um smoking feminino escuro. Alex sorriu ao ajeitar a sua gravata borboleta em seu pescoço pálido. Gostou do que viu. Dentre todas ali, ela era a mais alta, e intimidadora. Seus olhos de gavião ganharam um brilho quase erótico. Aguardavam a limousine chegar, Nicky sorria para todas, com um cigarro preso entre os dedos, enquanto segurava um copo de whisky.

– **Você está uma tentação, Lex!** – Meiko sussurrou no pé do ouvido de Alex.

– **Obrigada baby.** – Alex anuiu. **– Não quer dispensar a festinha de hoje e ficar aqui comigo?** – _brincou_, oprimindo um sorriso.

– **Obrigada, mas, não perderia por nada essa despedida. **

– **Ainda continuo não sendo o seu tipo?** – Alex a cercou, prendendo seu corpo contra a parede, de repente.

Meiko arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas não se moveu.

– **Puta merda, Alex. Já está atacando antes da hora?** – Nicky sentiu vontade de rir.

Alex deu um passo para trás, liberando o espaço para Meiko, que deu-lhe a língua.

– **E lá vamos nós!** – Nicky gritou, jogando os braços para cima.

Xxx

O clube estava esfumaçado e barulhento, com as músicas eletrônicas no último volume, e os bancos junto ao palco estavam quase todos ocupados. Havia muitos homens, e algumas mulheres ao redor das duas grandes mesas logo à entrada. As luzes piscando dificultavam um pouco a visão de algumas pessoas. Já residentes, Nicky e Alex foram cumprimentar Peggy, uma transformista, que se apresentava aos domingos, para o publico gay.

– **O show vai começar em trinta minutos.** – informou Peggy, conforme as guiava para o local junto ao bar onde havia separado um espaço para elas.

Já acomodadas, Nicky endireitou-se e fez sinal ao homem do bar, pedindo as bebidas. Depois tilintou o seu copo contra os das garotas num brinde.

– **À minha grande noite de despedida!** – Fez a saudação acompanhada de um sorriso, Alex se apressou em absorver toda a bebida de seu copo. Nicky balançou a cabeça, reprovando sua pressa. **– E a vocês que estão aqui comigo, esta noite será memorável.** – Finalizou, batendo mais uma vez no copo de suas companheiras.

– **Presentinho!** – Meiko depositou o copo sobre a mesa, e apanhou seu porta cigarros. Quando o abriu, todas ficaram surpresas. Cigarros de marijuana todos enfileirados, prontos para serem usados.

– **Puta merda!** – Taystee levantou o copo com cerveja amanteigada no alto, Cindy animada com a ideia, imitou seu gesto. **– Deus abençoe a nossa noite.**

– **Eu tô surpresa pra caralho.** – Nicky riu, grudando as mãos na cintura. **– Faz tanto tempo que não fumo um cigarrinho do capeta..** – Disse indecisa, e olhou Alex, esperando uma resposta franca dela.

– **Por mim, tudo bem. Vamos ficar doidonas. **– Sua voz soou um tanto séria demais para a ocasião. O baseado seria o menor dos problemas ali, ela sabia. Seus dedos subiram por seu rosto a procura dos óculos, mas ela não os encontrou, e lembrou-se que havia optado por não usá-los.

Meia hora se passou, e o show das stripers havia atrasado um pouco, por um probleminha técnico. As mulheres já estavam mais soltinhas, Alex resolveu tirar o paletó, uma vez que só ela usava o look completo, Taystee e as outras já haviam se libertado da peça. Um calor fora do normal já se apoderava de seu corpo, só veio a piorar depois que fumou dois cigarrinhos _daqueles_. Nicky e Cindy jogavam moedas tentando acertar os copos de bebidas, e riam segurando uma na outra quando erravam.

– **Ai Alex, eu te amo muito.** – Nicky gritou segurando no braço direito dela. **– Obrigada por estar aqui comigo hoje.** – ela sorriu, e bebeu sua garrafinha de cerveja.

– **Eu te amo.** – Alex deu um beijo desengonçado em sua testa, lutando para falar sem cair na gargalhada.

– **Lembra quando eu fiz chocolate de coco e Larry comeu um? **

– **Lembro, eu também provei um. **

– **Ei vocês.** – A voz de homem fez com que todas olhassem na direção contrária.

– **Nicky, é o cara da bunda de fora.** – Alex comentou no pescoço dela.

Nicky se afastou empurrando Alex, ao se aproximar do homem, o abraçou, como velhos amigos.

– **Você tá convidado Antônio. **

– **Ih, ela tá doidona.** – ele abriu um sorriso, e coçou a barba. **– Vim tirar satisfações. **

– **Senta aqui.** – puxou-o, jogando-o sobre o estofado. O impacto balançou a mesa, derrubando algumas bebidas.

– **Quem é esse branquelo?** – Taystee perguntou, dando um tapinha na cabeça dele.

– **O cara que dá pro urso no Queens zoo.** – Alex uniu as mãos na boca, e disse alto.

– **Eu vou arrebentar tua cara, vadia! **– Ele levantou, inclinando sobre Alex.

– **Eiiii!** – Meiko e Cindy o puxaram de volta.

– **Somos todos amigos aqui essa noite, Antônio. **– Nicky empurrou um copo com vodka em sua direção.

Ele aceitou, de olho em Alex que sorria abertamente.

– **Meu nome é Joel Luschek, seu monte de bostas. **

– **Que cara casca grossa.** – Cindy disse controlando a vontade de segurar em seu pescoço, e apertar sem parar, até constatar que ele já não respirava mais.

– **Essa área é minha.**

– **Te arrumaram um cinto, ou seu hobbie é andar com o cu de fora? **

– **Alex dá um tempo.** – Nicky interveio, bagunçando o cabelo do homem que relaxou, por um instante.

Alguém desligou a musica, e as luzes se concentraram no palco principal. Muitas das mesas estavam ocupadas, para a primeira sequencia de apresentações.

– **Isso ai é um bagulho?** – Luschek perguntou olhando os poucos cigarros que restaram espalhados pela mesa.

– **Sim..** – Meiko respondeu com um sorriso meigo. **– Quer um? **

– **Fuma um pra você relaxar. **– Nicky bateu a palma da sua mão na perna dele. **– Você é estressado pra caralho, cara.**

– **Não temos culpa de você andar com o rabo de fora, amigo.** – Alex não perdeu a oportunidade.

– **Oh vadia, eu não sou teu amigo. E por culpa de vocês eu perdi a merda do meu emprego e virei alvo de piada daqueles desgraçados.**

Alex e Nicky explodiram em uma gargalhada alta, as demais não entenderam, mas riram também, para entrarem no clima. Luschek acendeu o cigarro e tragou, o efeito foi de imediato. Ele desfez a cara de ódio, e arriscou um sorriso.

– **Sedenta dos infernos, isso é bom pra caralho.**

A primeira striper pisou no palco, sensualizando, arrancando suspiros dos marmanjos. A música estava tão alta agora. Alex se deliciou com a loira que gingava a cintura, sem se preocupar com os homens parados, jogando algumas notas de dinheiro aos seus pés. Taystee chamou-a apontando para o copo de tequila e perguntou:

– **Quer experimentar um desses?**

– **Agora!** – Alex lambeu o sal que colocara nas costas da mão, tomou a bebida de um só gole e chupou o pedaço de limão servido com o copo.

Luschek chamou o garçom, pediu a tequila e pagou com a nota de vinte dólares que havia enfiado num dos bolsos de trás da calça. Nicky tentara impedi-lo, mas ele fora mais rápido.

– **Se está aqui, pode beber de graça.** – ela disse, e berrou na sequencia. **– Garçom! Uma rodada de te.. Tequila aqui, porra! Somos o pelotão da festa, caralho.**

– **Uow!** – Todos gritaram, incluindo Luschek.

– **Vamos fazer um chapado antes de irmos para os finalmente, ali perto do palco. É o seguinte. **– Ela deu a volta na mesa, sentando no meio de Nicky e Meiko. **– É o seguinte cara..** – repetiu, obtendo a atenção de todos. **– Isso aqui se chama chapado.** – Com o isqueiro em mãos, acendeu o cigarro de ervas, as luzes piscavam nas cores vermelhas e azuis, iluminando a mesa rapidamente. **– O que vocês têm que fazerem é dar um pega, virar a tequila, e soltar a fumaça. **

O garçom deixou a tequila juntamente com o sal, e os limões cortados em sobre a mesa, e saiu.

– **Nós vamos nos dar mal, apaga esse bagulho, Alex.** – Cindy abanava a mão na frente da fumaça, para dissipá-la.

– **Relaxa, isso já não é proibido aqui.** – riu ela.

– **É mole pra mim.** – Taystee puxou o cigarro das mãos dela, e fumou prendendo a fumaça, em seguida virou a tequila.

– **Cuidado que você vai ficar doidona, hein.** – Nicky fincou os cotovelos na mesa, interessada no resultado.

Ninguém disse mais nada após o comentário dela. Estavam de olhos em Taystee que fazia uma careta, ao segurar a fumaça por muito mais tempo. As batidas das músicas entravam pelos seus ouvidos, como um som de fundo, acompanhado de ansiedade. Ela então soltou a fumaça, seguida por uma tosse descontrolada.

– **Ah..** – ela riu com a voz falhada. **– Isso.. não é nada mal.** – tossiu novamente. **– Chapada, né? **

– **Uhum.** – Alex respondeu balançando a cabeça, divertida pela voz dela.

– **Eu acho que.. Acho que eu já.. Eu já entendi por que..** – Disse, e deitou a cabeça na mesa, fechando os olhos. **– Tem.. esse.. nomezinho..**

– **Eu sou o próximo.** – Luschek arrancou o fumo das mãos dela.

Dez minutos depois, Alex outra vez lambeu as costas da mão, sentindo o sal apegar-se a sua língua e ergueu o copo, num brinde, antes de beber. O líquido pareceu ferver em seu caminho até o estômago. Sua garganta parecia seca com limão. Mas o sofrimento valeu a pena, porque Penélope caminhava na direção do grupo, com um sorrisinho vulgar nos lábios vermelhos. Alex a olhou. E lá estava ela, em sua frente. Mais ruiva do que nunca, com um, sobretudo escondendo seu corpo maravilhoso.

– **Quanto tempo, Alex.** – sua voz pastosa roubou a atenção de todos. **– Olá Nicky, soube que você vai casar, finalmente. É uma pena.** – Ela mordeu o lábio com força, estreitando os olhos verdes na direção dela.

Nicky engoliu em seco.

– **Tenho um presentinho para vocês duas.** – Ela puxou as irmãs pela gravata cinza, de suas camisetas.

– **Me leva também.** – Luschek pediu.

Penélope o olhou.

– **Quem sabe da próxima vez? **– Sorriu jogando um beijinho no ar.

Ele apenas assentiu, voltando-se para os _amigos._

– **Eu vou até o palco. Quem vem? **

Xxx

Nicky sorriu para Alex que estava sentada em uma poltrona de coro marrom, ao lado da sua. No meio, havia uma mesinha com champanhes, morangos e alguns charutos importados. A luz neon roxa deixava a sala particular com um ar ameno. Um mastro de pole dance estava posto no meio do cômodo, esperando por Penélope que havia saído por um segundo.

– **Eu quero fazer sexo com ela. **

– **Eu quero que ela faça sexo comigo.** – Nicky mordeu um morango, cuspindo tudo após. Não era aquilo que precisava para o momento, então, serviu um pouco de champanhe em sua taça.

– **Solte isso ai..** – Penélope entrou, trajando uma roupa de colegial, bem depravada.

Nicky imediatamente obedeceu.

Alex afrouxou o nó da gravata, e abriu alguns botões de sua camiseta.

A ruiva estalou o dedo e começou a tocar lentamente _Like A Prayer_. Ela fez charminho abrindo todos os botões de sua blusinha, ficando apenas de sutiã vermelho. Um lápis prendia seus cabelos, e os óculos de grau dava-lhe uma seriedade angelical. Mas por pouco tempo. Nicky e Alex mal respiravam, Penélope era uma verdadeira diabinha. A julgar pela roupa, e pela música escolhida por ela. Os cabelos ruivos caíram em queda livre, chegando até sua cintura. Os quatros pares de olhos em seu corpo, a fez sorrir. Nicky era a sua garota favorita de todos os clientes, ela também ganhava umas vantagens com Alex, mas se afastou quando soube de uma suposta paixão desmedida que a morena mantinha por ela. Não misturava paixão e prazer, nunca. A saia de riscos azuis deslizava por suas coxas. Nicky esticou a mão para tocá-la, mas ela balançou o dedo calmamente. Não era o momento. _Ainda_.

Penélope adorava a arte da provocação, era sua arma favorita. Sabia como mexer com o íntimo de cada ser que assistia a uma de suas danças. Já teve muitos problemas com isso, sendo assim, jamais permitia que sua clientela a tocasse. Mas hoje era diferente, especial, diria. Nicky merecia algo que só ela poderia dar. Sorriu, piscando o olho na direção das irmãs. Ela soube a principio que ambas estavam bêbadas, e isso seria divertido. Segurou firme na barra, deslizando com as pernas abertas.

– **Eu vou cometer uma loucura se ela não descer dali..** – Alex comentou sem desviar os olhos da ruiva.

Nicky não conseguiu formar uma frase. Penélope. Seus movimentos. Seus olhos. Seu corpo. Cruzou as pernas, para conter a excitação.

Suas costas desceram pelo mastro no mesmo ritmo da música. Com os dedos, puxou a calcinha até a metade das coxas, e subiu novamente. Passeou com a ponta do lápis pelo corpo todo, até chegar à panturrilha. Jogou-o longe, e se aproximou como uma gata selvagem perto das duas. Nicky foi a primeira a tocar as costas dela. Um sorriso brotou nos lábios de Alex, ao olhar aqueles seios durinhos em sua frente.

– **Ei, vão com calma crianças..** – Penélope sentiu-se como se fosse um brinquedinho novo naquelas mãos. Elas percorriam seu corpo com curiosidade, ousadia. Num salto, sentou no colo de Nicky, e desvinculou-se das mãozinhas danadinhas de Alex que já adentrava o fecho de sua lingerie. A música finalmente mudou, assim como a luz neon, agora era azul.. O ar gélido da sala pareceu mudar subitamente. Estava morno, parecido com as mordidas de Nicky em suas costas. A striper reprovou seu comportamento, e abandonou o seu colo. **– Nada de mordidas, mocinha.**

– **Quem manda você ser gosto..sa.** – ela murmurou.

Penélope riu, e abriu as pernas antes de sentar no colo de Alex, de frente. Ela estava diante de duas mulheres famintas por sexo. Seus olhos encontraram os verdes de Alex, estavam carregando um fogo dentro deles. Eram lindos excitados, _pensou._ Sem desviar deles, esticou o braço na direção da coxa de Nicky. Massageou, apertou, massageou novamente, detendo-a de qualquer outro movimento contra o seu corpo. Agradeceu, e desviou o olhar para a mão boba de Alex que apertava seus seios. A sensação era maravilhosa, deixou-se tocar. Enquanto a outra desfrutava de seu corpo, Penélope tocou o sexo úmido de Nicky por cima da calça. Ela gemeu consentindo. Com a ponta da unha beliscou o clitóris escorregadio dela, não queria demorar muito tempo com o seu _presentinho de casamento_, sendo assim, penetrou-a com força, vontade. Nicky gemeu tão forte que ela temeu. Alex agarrou seu rosto, tomando-lhe os lábios. Beijou-a e sentiu o gosto de álcool em sua língua, também havia gosto de cigarros. Quando desuniu os lábios dos dela, Penélope teve que segurar em sua mão que ia de encontro ao seu sexo. **– Não, não.. Comporte-se.** – Reprimiu-a, aprofundando os toques dentro de Nicky.

– **Eu vou gozar.. **– Nicky disse, embaraçadamente.

Quando sentiu seus dedos esquentarem com líquido quente de Nicky, Penélope sorriu totalmente satisfeita, e levantou-se. **– Seu presente, querida.** – disse-lhe tocando o braço.

– **Eu quero um presentinho também, Penélope.** – Alex virou a garrafa de champanhe na boca.

– **Quando você for casar, volte aqui, meu bem. **

Xxx

– **Pela cara de vocês, foderam até a alma da ruivinha. **– Meiko bateu palmas, aplaudindo-as.

– **Eu gozei demais.** – Nicky gritou aos sete ventos. **– Vamos bebe..beber.**

– **Isso ai.** – Taystee bateu na mesa, já disposta.

– **Ela esta acordada.** – Disse Alex, tirando o sarro.

– **Vamos beber cerveja!** – Luschek gritou.

– **É isso ai!** – Cindy reforçou.

– **Beleza!** – Nicky já virava a bebida goela abaixo.

Duas horas mais tarde, o grupo já deixava o clube. Nicky segurava em Alex, que segurava em Taystee, essa segurava em Cindy, que ajudava Meiko a segurar a mão de Luschek.

– **Eu quero que o filho da puta do meu ex-chefe morra.** – Luschek chutou o vento, caindo para o lado.

– **Eu quero beber algo mais forte.** – Meiko parou na frente de todos, freando a suas andadas. **– Eu.. **– ouviram a buzina da limousine.

– **Vamos lá meninas.** – Nicky arrastou Alex, sendo seguida pelas outras. **– Você também Luschek. **

– **Johnny.. leve a gente para a praia.** – Nicky pediu ao motorista que se divertia com a embriaguez dos passageiros.

– **Praia não Alex.** – Taystee abria e fechava o teto solar do carro.

– **Eu quero uma bebida mais forte, filhas da puta.** – Meiko voltou a falar.

– **Mijo de carneiro**. – Luschek sugeriu.

– **Onde tem a porra de um carneiro, cara?** – Nicky engatinhou, sentando do lado dele.

– **Zoológico.** – respondeu, um tanto pensativo. – Vamos invadir o zoológico de Queens. Eu sei como.

– **Conte comigo.** – Alex prendeu um cigarro entre os dentes.

Luschek possuía uma chave exclusiva que só os funcionários do zoo tinham acesso. A chave abriria somente a porta da sala de segurança. Meses atrás ele havia esquecido uma chave do portão superior do jardim zoológico em uma das gavetas daquela sala. Com a ajuda das garotas, a encontrou. Antes de saírem caça ao carneiro, desligaram todas as câmeras de segurança. Andaram tombando por todo o local. Eles gritavam chamando a atenção de alguns bichos.

– **Nessa porra não tem carneiro.** – Nicky atirou uma garrafa de cerveja longe.

– **Vamos ver a Piper. **

– **A Piper tá dormindo, Alex.** – Taystee falou, não entendo a piada interna.

– **Ai cara, onde ta as alpacas?** – Nicky pendurou um braço no ombro do homem.

– **Aqui do lado.. **

Ao se aproximarem da cerca, Nicky chamou o bichinho que levantou na hora.

– **Ei Piper nós voltamos.**

– **Vamos pular lá, e dormir com ela, eu estou com sono.** – Alex já se pendurava na cerca.

Cindy foi a última a entrar no recinto. O animalzinho estava deitado ao lado deles, encarando aquela situação numa boa. Ela se juntou ao grupo, deitando ao lado de Meiko.

– _**Ay ay ay ay... Está llegando la hora. El día ya viene raiando, mi bien. Yo tengo que ir aunque.**_– Nicky cantou, sozinha. Mas ganhou força quando os outros cantaram também.

– **Boa noite pessoal.** – Taystee fechou os olhos.

– **Boa noite. **– Responderam.

O dia raiou, e o céu, de um azul intenso, estava salpicado de pequenas nuvens brancas, criando uma visão linda. Sons de pássaros sobrevoando o as árvores, despertou Alex, que abriu os olhos com dificuldade. Nunca desejou morrer, quanto naquele instante. Sua cabeça estava pesada. Piscou algumas vezes, olhando o imenso céu azul. Fechou os olhos, achou que estava no meio de um sonho.

– **O que significa isso?** – A voz de um funcionário abobalhado foi despertando aos poucos as mulheres e o homem. **– Eu vou acionar a polícia agora mesmo.** – ele disse.

– **Merda, acordem.** – Nicky gritou.

xxx

Só esclarecendo que, NÃO sou a favor do uso de drogas, e afins. Qualquer semelhança com a vida real, é mera coincidência. Não sei se vocês esperavam mais, mas foi o que eu consegui escrever. jasijdsjsidjosdijosdosijosd tô rindo pakas da situ da galera. ):


	29. Chapter 29

Nicky tentou manter a calma a todo custo. A única saída para a situação seria se todos corressem depressa, mas isso obviamente não aconteceria, ambos estavam com a cabeça pesadíssima pela bebedeira da noite passada. Adoraria saber como conseguiram a proeza de entrar no zoo sem que alguém os visse. Todos olhavam para ela, como se fosse a salvadora da merda toda. O funcionário não se afastou, o que foi uma vantagem, claro. Ela poderia negociar? Ou dar-lhe uma gravata no pescoço? Sorriu com a possibilidade, mas precisaria de ajuda, pois o homem era de uma altura exagerada. Guinness book, atenção!

– **Olha cara, não queremos problemas, ok?** – Ela deu um passo à frente, quase sentando ao chão, e implorando por clemência. Sua roupa estava uma nojeira, e o cheiro insuportável. **– Não sei como viemos parar aqui, foi uma grande loucura.**

O homem riu, mas não falou absolutamente nada.

– **É, pode apostar. **– Prosseguiu. **– Então você poderia simplesmente fingir que não viu essa merda, e nos liberar?**

– **Vocês invadiram o zoo, desligaram as câmeras de seguranças, jogaram cervejas para os ursos, e dormiram com a alpaca mais estressada que temos aqui. **– Devido ao sol agora mais forte, ele ajeitou o boné na cabeça, olhando Nicky que o encarava. **– Então você e sua gangue estão encrencadas! Foda-se, vocês vão pagar por isso.**

Alex voltou seus olhos para o céu, implorando por paciência. Parar em uma delegacia era tudo o que não desejara para o momento. Então, ela arriscou e tomou a frente da confusão.

– **Olha aqui cara..** – Apontou o dedo na direção dele. **– Nós erramos em visitar a porra do zoológico e dormir com aquele bicho. **

– **Visitar? Vocês invadiram aqui, filha.** – debateu.

– **Ah, eu desisto.. Chame logo a polícia, ou o presidente, acabe logo com isso. **

Luschek pulou a cerca, mas desequilibrou-se e caiu no chão, surtindo um barulho terrível. Sua bunda toda ficou de fora. A cena era engraçadíssima, mas ninguém se dispôs a rir, estavam tensos. Depois de levantar-se, ele reconheceu o funcionário que os abordou.

– **Ah seu filho da puta! **– falou alto. –** Você vai liberar nós agora mesmo. **

– **Luschek?** – o homem franziu o cenho, embaralhado. **– Veio se vingar? **

– **Cale a merda da boca.** – Caminhou segurando as calças. **– Vamos nessa.**

As mulheres então o seguiram, meio receosas. Na metade do caminho, a voz daquele homem pararam seus movimentos.

– **Eu disse que vocês iam pagar, podem parar ai agora mesmo! **

Alex foi a primeira a parar, estava pronta para se virar e manda-lo a merda, mas Luschek se apressou em resolver de uma vez por toda aquela bagunça.

– **Você libera nós, ou contarei ao desgraçado do seu chefe que você trepa com a esposa dele. **

O homem plantou no lugar, e não fez mais nenhum outro movimento.

– **E os ursos? **– perguntou após minutos de silêncio.

– **Foda-se aqueles desgraçados! **

– **É foda-se os ursos.** – Nicky deu as costas, e continuou caminhando.

– **Você se safou dessa, Luschek.. Da próxima vez leve as suas putas para um motelzinho barato.**

– **Da próxima vez iremos chamar sua mãe para pagar um boquete na beira da estrada em troca de carona**. – Cindy disse, e estirou seu dedo do meio, em um foda-se mudo.

Xxx

Após se despedirem de Luschek, as amigas seguiram até Manhattan, novamente. Todas em silêncio. Olhava pelas janelas da limousine outros carros passarem feito foguetes na direção contrária. Até o barulhinho da respiração incomodava cada uma de suas cabeças. Alex suspirou, e ajeitou a postura.

– **Tenho um comunicado..** – falou, e massageou as têmporas.

– **Eu também..** – Taystee olhou-a. **– Você fede a alpaca molhada. **

Nicky riu, mas calou-se.

– **Nós fedemos!** – Meiko esclareceu.

– **Ninguém quer saber do meu comunicado?** – Alex parecia desapontada.

– **Conta aí..** – Nicky esticou as pernas, desinteressada. Precisava ligar para Lorna, sentia saudade dela. Nunca ficara tanto tempo longe de sua pequena e valente italianinha.

– **Vamos parar em Manhattan, descansar e partiremos para Vegas ao anoitecer.**

– **O QUE?** – As quatro gritaram, ignorando suas respectivas dores de cabeça.

– **Sim, queridas. Las Vegas! Era meu presentinho para Nicky.**

Nicky apertou a palma da mão na boca, sacudindo a cabeça, perplexa.

– **Cara, você é a melhor irmã, porra!** – ameaçou abraçar Alex, mas ela saiu de seu campo de visão.

– **Você fede.** – reprovou-a.

– **Ora, você também.** – Puxou um cigarro, e acendeu. **– Lorna vai nos matar. Preciso de uma desculpa, ou devo contar a verdade e convidá-la? **

– **Nada disso.. É uma noite especial, para nós.** – Alex sorriu, misteriosa**. – Lorna retornará quando? **

– **Amanhã de tarde.** – Nicky afirmou, sem muita certeza. Ligaria para confirmar.

– **Eu estou fora.** – Cindy avisou.

– **Qual é, você está dentro sim, porra.** – Taystee cobriu os olhos, a luz do dia estava fodendo com sua vista.

– **Você vai!** – Alex e Nicky disseram ao mesmo tempo, e se olharam rindo.** – Certo, amanhã estaremos de volta, bem cedo. Iremos de jatinho**. – Alex tossiu, com o cheiro da fumaça.

– **Adoro a riqueza alheia.** – Brincou Meiko. **– Las Vegas é insano demais, Lex! **

– **Também acho.** – ela disse. **– Eu sou insana.** – riu novamente, sem emitir som. **– Festinha no Hyde, no hotel Bellagio.** – finalizou com gracejo.

– **Deus seja louvado!** – Cindy de repente empolgou-se. **– Adoro balada de branquelos. – Aí, vocês duas ontem **– apontou Nicky e Alex que a olharam **– comeram uma striper.**

– **O.. Que? **– Nicky sentiu seu coração acelerando, morreria ali, pensou.

**\- Penélope? **– Alex com medo, inquiriu.

– **É essa ai.** – Cindy empurrou a cabeça de Taystee que caiu sobre seu ombro. **– Nicky contou que vocês comeram ela, ou que comeu uma de vocês, não lembro.**

– **O que aconteceu em Upper West Side, fica em Upper West Side!** – Nicky encerrou o assunto.

Xxx

– **Caiu da cama cedo?** – Piper esfregou o nariz com as costas da mão, e abraçou Sophia que no momento interrompeu os ''aviãozinho'' que fazia com a colher até a boca de Benjamim.

– **Esse garotinho me acordou.** – ela respondeu.

Piper torceu o nariz, e virou um pouco de leite em uma xícara. Sentiu falta de Maya presente.

– **Maya ainda dormindo? **

– **Sim! **

– **Maya me ensinou a escrever meu nome, mamãe.** – contou ele, empolgado.

– **Oh sim, meu bem.. Notei que você já andou praticando a arte de escrever seu nome nas paredes do corredor. **

Benjamin contraiu os lábios, barrando a entrada da colher em sua boca. Sophia riu, percebendo que ele entrou em estado de alerta.

– **Tudo bem, Benjamin. Sua mãe aceitou numa boa! **

– **Não faça isso novamente, querido.** – Piper avisou, contrariando Sophia.

– **Desculpa.. **– disse com a vozinha embagada.

– **Termine de comer o cereal.** – ordenou.

Ele concordou, balançando a cabeça. Seus cabelos caíram nos olhos.

– **Essa criança precisa cortar esses cabelos, Piper.** – Sophia ajeitou-os atrás das pequenas orelhas todos os fiozinhos.

– **Eu acho tão lindo ele cabeludo assim.** – Piper sorriu para o menino, ganhando um sorriso cumplice em troca.

Sophia fez uma careta, desgostosa.

– **Onde será que Nicky e companhia se meteram? Elas não ligaram ainda.**

– **Eu aposto que elas estão aprontando alguma, Sophia. Você quer ir embora? Não precisa se preocupar, as crianças não dão um pingo de trabalho.** – Piper arrastou uma cadeira com a perna, e sentou-se.

– **De jeito nenhum, não pense que as mencionei preocupada em ir embora, pelo contrário, se elas estiverem vivas, é um milagre. **

– **Por quê?** – Disfarçou o tom preocupado, pegando Benjamin, e o sentando em sua perna.

– **O que acontece quando se junta Nicky, Alex, Taystee e Cindy?** – Piper abriu a boca para responder, mas foi cortada. **– Não responda!**

– **Se Nicky e Alex fossem uma música, seriam TNT de AC/DC. **

Sorriram.

– **Eu te deixei preocupada, não foi? **– Sophia perguntou, comendo uma colherada de cereal.

– **De modo algum.** – forçou um sorriso.

– **Você e Alex estão bem? **

Essa pergunta foi a grande causadora de sua noite mal dormida. Alex a confundia _horrorosamente._ Primeiro a beija, depois some, sem mais nem menos. Ela havia deixado claro que estava bem consigo mesmo. Então porque a beijou? Pensando por outro lado, por que Alex iria querer algo sério com uma mulher grávida? Ela era livre, solteira, desimpedida, rica.. Poderia ter a vida que sonhasse em um estalar de dedos. Seus devaneios foram interrompidos com o toque do celular de Sophia, que atendeu sem desviar os olhos de seu rosto, escondido atrás da cabeça de Benjamin.

– **Que bom que estão vivas..** – Piper neste momento respirou tranquilamente. E Sophia continuou. **– Piper? Sim, ela está bem.. Amanhã? Ok.. Já entendi Nicky! Juízo.** – Desligou.

– **Elas estão vivas, é um bom sinal.. E o que ela queria, afinal?** – perguntou, apenas para ter o que falar.

– **Nicky avisou que estão em Los Angeles, algo atrasou, e amanhã estarão de volta.** – Sophia sabia da verdade, mas, optou por manter a boca fechada, ou Nicky a mataria atropelada com um Cadillac. Palavras da mesma.

Xxx

As sete e cinquenta e seis, o jatinho pousava no aeroporto de Las Vegas. Enquanto Nicky ajudava as demais com as malas, Alex foi assinar os documentos do carro alugado, em torno de cinco minutos retornou, já as apanhando. Na entrada do Hotel, um homem de dreads as aguardava. Nicky no mesmo instante simpatizou com ele, e descobriu que seu apelido era Rasta. Ele carregava umas malas enormes, com as fantasias para a festa. Alex trocou mais algumas palavrinhas com ele, e correu para o hotel. Precisavam se arrumar, pois a festa começaria em poucas horas. Alugaram um quarto apenas, sem luxo, pois não passariam muito tempo ali. As fantasias eram variadas. Do pirata ao extraterrestre. Nicky se fantasiou de Anjo, e Alex a imitou. As cores das asas eram diferentes, a da morena eram vermelhas e de sua irmã douradas. Meiko optou por um quimono moderno, e absolutamente _vulgar_. Taystee e Cindy finalizaram com a roupa de coelhinhas da Playboy, que fizeram jus as curvas generosas de seus corpos.

– **Vir a Vegas e não querer parar em New York é inaceitável.** – Alex arrumava seus cabelos no lugar. Sua maquiagem era provocativa, suas esmeraldas ganharam um brilho fenomenal.

– **Mal chegamos, e você já que voltar?** – Taystee parou atrás dela, tentando ver sua imagem refletida no espelho.

– **New York de Vegas, Baby.** – Cedeu um espaço antes de prolongar o assunto. **– Lá tem uma montanha russa maravilhosa. **

– **Podemos ir depois de chapadas, terá mais graça. **– Nicky rebolou a bunda na direção de Cindy, que não tardou em estapeá-la.

– **Vamos foder com tudo hoje. **– Meiko apanhou duas taças, e despejou whisky dentro, depois repetiu o gesto mais três vezes. **– Vamos fazer um brinde!**

Cada uma se aproximou, fechando uma rodinha, e erguendo a taça no ar.

– **À nossa noite!** – arriscou Alex.

– **Viva Las Vegas! Vamos com tudo!** – Nicky afastou-se e virou a bebida na boca.

Antes mesmo de seguir até a Hyde dentro do hotel, pararam para assistir ao show da fonte dançante de Bellagio. A música era _Billie Jean_ do _Michael Jackson_. Os jatos de água pareciam se movimentar no ritmo da música, como leves folhas de palmeiras, só que amarelas, era essa a cor das luzes da fonte. Muitos turistas tiravam fotos, ou arriscavam o famoso _moonwalker_ do **eterno rei do pop**. Alex e Taystee até arriscaram, mas desistiram. Os jatos subiam tão forte que pareciam ultrapassar a Torre Eiffel do outro lado. Incrível. Vegas era fodidamente surpreendente. Quando o show maravilhoso terminou, caminharam pelo grande hotel, por ondem passavam paravam para tirar fotos, ou arriscar a sorte em um dos muitos cassinos. Cindy foi a única a ganhar nove dólares e alguns quebrados. Alex e Nicky chamavam a atenção pelas roupas, alguns dos homens as chamavam de anjo e demônio, claro que elas adoraram, não tinham sequer notado a coincidência. Já dentro do Hyde, ambas andavam uma atrás da outra em uma espécie de trenzinho improvisado, Alex por ser a maior, ia guiando-as na frente. Em algumas partes, havia algumas stripers em um espaço com um mastro, onde escorregavam de pernas abertas exibindo suas boas formas. O lugar estava cheio, parecia um mundo de fantasias, e por falar, Nicky tirou sarro de um cara que estava totalmente pintado de verde. Sua tentativa de se passar por um sapo, falhou. Sentadas agora em um sofá em forma de L, elas gozavam de outras pessoas que se enturmaram. Tiesto tocaria naquela noite, para a alegria de todos.

Na altura da noite, todos dançavam entre grupinhos pulando e gritando coisas desconexas. Nicky agitava uma garrafa de espumante sentada nos ombros de Cindy, em frente ao palco. Todas estavam altinhas devido à quantidade de bebidas que ingeriram. A batida do remix eletrônico faziam as moverem cada músculo de seus corpos. Meiko dançava entre dois caras, assim como Alex. Os projetores soltavam fumaças, que se tornavam coloridas aos olhos de Taystee, graças ao efeito das luzes coloridas que piscavam no alto. Nicky estourou a garrafa de champanhe no alto, dando um banho em todos. Ninguém se importou, muitos a copiou. Tiesto agora tocava _celebration_ da _Madonna_, agitando ainda mais aqueles malucos que gritavam. As máquinas de repente jogaram muitos confetes para o cima, e na sequencia começou a soltar espuma. Alex se distanciou um pouco, seguida por Taystee.

– **Porra! Isso é demais, quero morar em Vegas.** – contou, entre muitos gritos.

– **Podemos morar aqui, e virar stripers, a única que tem a perder aqui é Nicky.** – Alex disse, e virou a cabeça, encontrando a fonte do hotel majestosa em mais uma de suas apresentações.

– **Vamos pensar nisso amanhã**. – Taystee saiu de fininho, vira alguém que lhe chamou atenção.

– **Olá diabinha.** – A voz grossa, mas afeminada pegou Alex de surpresa, tirando sua concentração em olhar o show da fonte.

– **Olá..? **– Ela reparou na cara da mulher vestida de animadora de torcida. A outra era tão mais alta do que ela.

– **Sarah!** – apresentou-se.

– **Alex.** – Segurou em sua mão, e sacudiu sem soltar.

Sem dizer mais nada, Sarah foi contra a boca dela, beijando-a. Alex não achou ruim, Sarah tinha um beijo gostoso, com pegada. Prosseguiu beijando-a, sem se importar com a rodinha de marmanjos que se formou ao seu redor e de Sarah. Eles berravam excitados com a cena. Alex sentiu algo se encostando à meia fina de sua fantasia. De repente, aquilo se aproximou de sua coxa exposta, e foi subindo, até que sua ficha caísse. Afastou-se brutalmente de Sarah, olhando a excitação visível dela através da saia, a loira tentou disfarçar.

– **Ohhh!** – Alex quase deu um grito. **– Você.. é.** – Parou estreitando os olhos.

– **Sim.** – ela confirmou como se fosse óbvio.

– **Merda! Nada contra, mas eu não..** – não soube como dar um fora em um travesti? Nem ela soube definir a pessoa parada ao seu lado, agora.

– **Ok.** – Sarah jogou os braços pra cima, em defesa. **– Foi bom, você beija bem.** – ela sorriu, e sumiu no meio da multidão.

XXX

Piper lia um livro deitada em sua cama, concentrada na leitura. Maya empurrou a porta, e entrou correndo de encontro à cama.

– **Ei, ei, ei.. Por que você está acordada? **– Piper bronqueou, colocando um marca página no meio do livro.

– **A mulher de Silent Hill quer me pegar!** – ela respondeu querendo chorar.

– **Amor, que história é essa?** – Piper teria de ser firme, e obriga-la a voltar imediatamente para sua cama, mas primeiro teria a tarefa difícil de acalmá-la.

– **Rose e eu assistimos Silent Hill escondidas, e eu estou com medo. Mamãe, por favor, eu não quero dormir sozinha. **

– **Benjamin está dormindo lá também. **

– **Ele é neném!** – choramingou.

– **Você está de castigo. E não irá dormir novamente na casa de Rose. **

– **Por quê? **

Piper quase a abraçou, ela parecia muito angustiada.

– **Você desobedeceu, Maya.** – com um esforço, levantou puxando a pequena mãozinha da menina. **– vamos.**

Maya puxou o braço com força.

– **Não! **

– **Maya, você quer fazer o favor de ir dormir em sua cama? **

– **Eu já disse que não! **– gritou.

Piper bufou, e bateu o pé descalço no chão. Sentiu os bebês se mexendo, chutando-a violentamente. **– Ora essa, eu mereço!**

Maya correu para o banheiro de seu quarto, e trancou a porta.

– **Porra! **– Piper nunca precisou bater em sua filha, mas agora estava pensando seriamente em por em prática uma surra. **– Maya, venha já aqui!** – ela bateu a mão na porta do banheiro.

– **Nãaaaaao!** – a voz saiu abafada.

– **Ok, a tal mulher vai te puxar para dentro do vaso sanitário. **

No mesmo instante a porta se abriu, e Maya agarrou suas pernas, dando pequenos pulinhos. Como se pisasse em algo pegajoso.

– **Vamos para o seu quarto. **– Finalizou antes que a criança berrasse, ou esperneasse.

Piper a cobriu, com cuidado para não acordar Benjamin que dava leves roquinhos.

– **Você está de castigo por gritar, e por ser desobediente.** – Beijou-a na testa. **– Agora durma bem.**

Maya fechou os olhos, irritada, mas não desafiaria sua mãe. Antes de voltar para o quarto, Piper foi até a cozinha e tomou um remédio para dormir.

XXX

– **Jesus amadoooo!** – Nicky fez uma dança estranha ao caminharem pelo hall do hotel. **– Vamos até o quarto eu preciso mijar. **

– **Não mais que eu**. – Alex abraçava Meiko pela cintura. **– Eu beijei a porra de um travesti, vocês não acreditam. **

– **Cala a boca você está bêbada.** – Cindy esperou Taystee entrar para apertar o botão do elevador.

– **Não estou.** – Alex soltou Meiko, e equilibrou-se em uma perna só. **– Vejam.** – demonstrou, cambaleando para os lados. **– Viram? **

– **Vai se foder, Vause.** – Nicky puxou as asas de suas costas, mordendo um pedaço dela.

– **Nicky, você está com fome?** – Taystee perguntou.

– **De buceta. Da Lorninha. Eu quero minha esposa, suas vagabundas arrombadas.** – cuspiu as pluminhas no chão. As portas se abriram, e elas saíram.

– **Vamos ao New York na montanha russa?** – Alex convidou, tirando o salto e substituindo por pantufas.

– **Eu vou mijar e trocar de roupa.** – Nicky arrastou a mala de fantasias para o banheiro, e trancou a porta.

– **Meu Deus, que noite boa.** – Cindy deitou na cama, e apoiou a mão na cabeça. **– Nunca me diverti tanto.**

– **Quem disse que acabou?** – Alex a olhou.

– **Vamos cair fora daqui, porque se eu cochilar não acordo mais.**

Ela concordou, e foi chamar Nicky. A porta estava trancada.

– **Nicky, vamos!**

– **Já vou! **– respondeu.

Alex deu de ombros, e cambaleou até as outras mulheres. Conversaram sobre a festa, os principais acontecimentos, até que a porta do banheiro se abriu. Nicky trocou a fantasia de anjo por um vestido de _Marilyn Monroe_, todas riram, mas o que mais lhe chamaram a atenção foi a cor de seus cabelos, estavam verdes.

– **Que merda é essa? **– Alex riu, esfregando as pernas, na típica dança de quem está apertado.

– **Meu cabelo ficou maduro vadias.** – Nicky olhou-se no espelho, aprovando o resultado. **– vamos? **

– **Porra está muito louco, guarda um pouco dessa merda que passarei no meu amanhã.** – Taystee analisava de perto o cabelo da outra.

Em Las vegas strip os pedestres podiam ver um pedaço de todo o mundo. Torre Eiffel, gôndolas de Veneza, esfinge do Egito. Alex perdeu uma de suas pantufas e acabou ganhando um par de sapatos de uns malucos que também comemoravam a despedida de solteiro. Ela andava de pantufa em um pé, e um sapato social no outro. Por onde passavam ganhavam muitos convites de cassinos, clube de stripers, e eram **senhorinhas** quem entregavam todos aqueles papeis. Dentro do hotel New York-New York, elas pararam em uma área de restaurantes e barzinhos que imitavam exatamente a cidade de New York. Nicky ouviu uma gritaria, e seguiu o som. Eram um bar onde havia umas trinta pessoas cantando no caraoquê.

– **Vamos cantar.** – ela entrou no local desajeitadamente.

Todos ali se divertiam com as cinco cantando _**Genius Of Love**__, _abraçadas, jogando as pernas para ambos os lados. Alguns batiam palmas, outros dançavam imitando-as. A nota foi a mais baixa possível, mas quem disse que isso importava? A diversão era insubstituível comparada a pontuações. Beberam uma dose de tequila **pura**, e seguiram para a montanha russa. Alex não queria tirar suas asas para entrar no brinquedo. O monitor a ajudou entrar em segurança com asas e tudo mais. A gritaria das cinco preenchia o lugar todo. Ninguém ao certo saberia se os gritos eram de pavor, alegria, ou por estarem morrendo lá em cima.

– **Meu Deus, a terra está girando.** – Nicky encostou a cabeça na parede. Sua cabeleira estava bagunçada.

– **Caralho! Depois dessa deveríamos ir para Disney. **– Meiko era a única que parava em pé dentre elas.

– **Nossa próxima viagem.** – Alex deitou a cabeça nas costas de Cindy. **– Me senti voando lá em **_**xima**_**.**

– **Xima.. **– Taystee riu sem parar.

– **La em cima!** – Alex ria também.

– **Quer me soltar?** – Cindy empurrou-a com o traseiro.

– **Foi mal, você é fofa. **

– **Isso eu sou. **

– **Vamos nessa!** – Nicky conseguiu em fim andar em linha reta.

Após jogarem em muitos cassinos, beberem, dançarem no meio da rua, fumarem cigarros, charutos, desgraçarem com a cidade toda, finalmente as cinco dormiam tranquilamente em uma **única **cama.

Xxx

Piper levantou cedo, teria yoga pela manhã. Polly viria busca-la dentro de duas horas. Ela mexia a massa das panquecas pensando em coisas aleatórias, quando o celular de Sophia tocou.

Alex despertou com um peso em cima de sua cabeça, era a perna de Nicky. Empurrou-a para longe com estupidez.

– **Eh, merda! **

Alguém gritou, mas Alex não soube quem. Estava tudo tão confuso, em desordem total. Nicky dormia em cima de Meiko, que estava com os braços apoiados nas costas de Taystee, essa fazia as coxas de Cindy de travesseiros. Alex esfregou os olhos, e olhou as mãos, sujas pela maquiagem, provavelmente estaria parecendo um monstro. Ao girar os olhos e ver uma figura de cabelos verde deitada na cama, soltou um gritinho pavoroso.

– **Nicky seu cabelo!**

Nicky sentou por cima de Meiko, e puxou uma mecha de seus cabelos.

– **Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Alex, desgraçada! **

– **Não fui eu. **– Alex defendeu-se. Não estava aguentando nem rir, sua cabeça não deixava. **– Você está parecendo o incrível Huck. **

– **E você um panda, sua puta.** – levantou, e foi até o banheiro em disparada. **– Alex, eu não posso voltar assim. Lorna me matará. Ligue para Sophia!**

– **Ok.. **– Alex exclamou, e apanhou o celular. Chamou duas vezes.

– **Alô? **

Aquela voz doce que só Piper tinha, preencheu seus ouvidos. E pelo timbre, ela estava sonolenta. Alex sorriu ao escutá-la bocejar.

– **Piper? É Alex.** – disse.

Piper afastou o celular do ouvido, e piscou algumas vezes. Alex. Fodida. Vause. Ok, era só atende-la. Respirou fundo e tentou de novo.

– **Pode dizer.** – Apertou o mármore da pia, para aliviar a tensão que tomava conta de sua alma.

Alex sentiu-se insegura.

– **Sophia está? **

– **Dormindo!** – soltou brutamente. O que Alex queria com Sophia? Elas eram tão íntimas assim para trocarem telefonemas?

– **Uow!** – Alex deixou sua risada sair, sua dor de cabeça de repente desapareceu. A voz de Piper era seu remédio perfeito. **– Precisamos da ajuda dela, é urgente. **

A respiração de Piper respondeu por si.

– **Baby, não precisa ter ciúmes, Sophia não me interessa. Nicky só precisa da ajuda dela**. – Alex disse tão sincera, que acabou derretendo o coração de gelo da loira.

– **Ela está dormindo, passarei o recado a ela. Agora preciso desligar, tenho yoga. **

– **Tudo bem, obrigada.. **– Alex hesitou. **– Você está bem? E os bebês? As crianças?** – Perguntou de uma vez, antes que voltasse atrás.

Piper sorriu baixinho.

– **Estamos bem. Vocês eu sei que não. **

– **Hm.. Não. **– grunhiu. **– Estaremos em Queens após o almoço. **

– **Ok.. Ok! Até breve, Alex.**

Alex não queria desligar.

– **Se cuida! E .. Estou com saudades. **

– **Eu sou sua nostalgia.** – Brincou, relaxando o clima ruim que causara. **– Te vejo mais tarde.** – Desligou sem esperar a resposta.

– **Nicky, vamos nos arrumar. Sophia dará um jeito no seu Green-Hair, babe.** – Alex disse, alegremente.

Xxx

Meninas do BR, a fic está sendo postada no socialspirit, lá a mesma tem se destacado com voracidade. Não deixarei de postar aqui, é só um aviso. Beijocas!


	30. Chapter 30

– **Olhe, sei que você tem estado há muito tempo com o cabelo castanho, mas..**

– **Por favor, Alex! E eu era ruiva.. Aliás.** – Nicky mantinha os olhos na estrada, tentando concentrar-se na direção.

– **Era castanho claro!**

– **Ruivo! **

– **Tanto faz, agora está verde.** – Alex deu de ombros. **– Lorna chegará as 15h45, no máximo, ela diz aqui.** – mostrou rapidamente a mensagem à Nicky.

– **Estamos quase lá, e estamos com vantagem, nem é uma da tarde ainda.** – sorriu. **– Em três dias estarei casada, isso é tão doido. Nunca pensei que fosse casar.. Até que Lorna batesse em meu carro naquela noite.**

– **Que papinho clichê da porra. **

– **Você é amargurada, Alex. **

Alex debochadamente se deixou sorrir, e olhou Meiko pelo retrovisor, a mulher dormia com as pernas encolhidas, alheia a tudo em sua volta.

Xxx

– **Olá, Alex!** – Sophia as recebeu na porta com um sorriso amigável. Seus olhos rumaram até uma toalha enrolada na cabeça de Nicky. Ela teria muito trabalho pela frente, e pelo que entendeu, precisava agir rapidamente, ou Nicky ficaria com o cabelo verde por um bom tempo.

– **Hey!** – Alex cumprimentou-a, e deu um passo adentro. Investigou a sala toda, procurando por Piper, mas ela não estava ali. Sorte ou Azar? As risadinhas dos sobrinhos vindas do corredor ecoaram gostosamente. Nada lhe era mais caro do que ouvir os gritos de êxtase dessas crianças tão queridas. Benjamin foi o primeiro a aparecer, Maya vinha logo atrás.

– **Oi tia!** – Disseram.

– **Eu falei primeiro.** – Maya implicou.

– **Não.** – Benjamin deu-lhe a língua, e tirou os óculos de Alex.

– **Sem brigas. **– Alex acarinhou a bochecha rosada de Maya.

– **Tia Nicky, por que o seu cabelo está verde?** – Maya dobrou os braços, apoiando-os no sofá, enquanto analisava os cabelos da tia.

Essa era a pergunta que Nicky não queria mais responder, isso só aumentava seu medo. _E se não saísse mais? E se Lorna a deixasse? E se ficasse careca? E se.._ Calou sua voz inferior. Sophia com um pente ia puxando os fios. Nicky se perguntou se aquilo era um castigo por ter que tomar o seu tempo. Um puxão a fez pular do sofá, e esfregar a cabeça.

– **Você vai arrancar fora meus cabelos! **

– **Tinta para tecidos embaraçam os cabelos, amor. Agora sente aqui**.

Nicky parou.

– **Tintas para tecidos?**

– **Puxa vida, Nicky, dessa vez você se superou.** – Meiko riu entre o comentário, tentando tocar os cabelos de Benjamin, mas o menino se afastou, e balançou a cabeça.

– **Por que tá verde, tia Alex?** – cansada de esperar pela resposta da outra, Maya perguntou a Alex.

– **Porque Nicky não bate bem da cabeça, criança.**

– **Ah! **

– **Nicky, eu acho melhor darmos um pulo no meu salão.** – Sophia recolheu as mãos do cabelo dela.

– **Certo..** – Nicky puxou a toalha, e enrolou na cabeça. **– Vamos.**

– **Alex- **

– **Podem ir, eu cuido desses anjinhos.** – ela recuperou os óculos das mãos de Benjamin, e passou a usá-los.

– **Piper foi almoçar com Polly depois da aula, ela já deve estar a caminho. **– Sophia bateu o pente na palma da mão. **– as crianças já almoçaram. Se você preferir, conte a Piper que precisei dar um jeito no ninho de passarinhos da sua lil sister. **

– **Fala assim porque está em vantagem.** – Nicky deixou a sala. **– Venha logo, Sophia! **– gritou.

– **Crianças, não coloquem fogo na casa.** – brincou.

Xxx

Piper abriu a porta equilibrando algumas sacolas nas mãos, soltou tudo no chão. Nada quebraria ali, uma vez que eram apenas legumes, e donuts, bem, esses esmagaram, ela tinha certeza. Tirou o casaco, e o pendurou. Um som alegre vinha da sala. A principio teve vontade de espiar o que estava acontecendo, mas precisava tirar as compras do chão, e as colocar na cozinha. Assim o fez, e seguiu até a sala. Seus olhos focalizaram na figura de Alex segurando uma mulher pela cintura, enquanto ela se inclinava para trás, fugindo de seus beijos. Maya se divertia de pé no braço do sofá, Benjamin assistia o seu ''Dinossauro roxo'' desinteressado na farra das outras. Ele então a viu, e correu em sua direção.

– **Oi mamãe, você chegou? **

– **Sim querido.** – respondeu altamente, para que _notassem_ sua presença.

Alex deixou de **brincar** com Meiko, soltando-a. Ela passou a mão através dos cabelos como se fosse fazer alguma diferença em sua aparência.

– **Ei..** – sua voz falhou, devido ao constrangimento. Meiko e ela não estavam fazendo nada demais, a não ser brincar com Maya, mas Piper não havia gostado nada daquilo, a julgar por sua cara de poucos amigos.

– **Boa tarde!** — disse, um tanto grossa. Parecia mais linda do que nunca, e Alex sentiu seu corpo responder de imediato ao impacto visual. **– Maya, desça já daí.**

A menina obedeceu, não queria ficar mais tempo de castigo.

– **Sophia precisou sair com Nicky.** – Alex aproximou-se até a metade do caminho. E parou, agora mais perto de Piper.

– **Tudo bem.** – evitou olhá-la. **– Quem quer me ajudar na cozinha? **

– **Eu! **– Benjamin subiu em cima dos pés dela, e ela segurou em suas mãozinhas gélidas.

– **Eu preciso ir, Lex!** – Meiko sorriu, e parou atrás de Alex, apertando-lhe os ombros. **– Oh! Que tola sou. Chamo-me Meiko.** – ela olhou Piper, e estendeu-lhe a outra mão.

Piper controlando muito bem qualquer emoção que estivesse sentindo, sorriu, recusando apertar a mão que lhe fora estendida. **– Você com certeza já sabe quem sou. Dispenso apresentações, e não posso soltar das mãos do meu filho, pois ele cairia por um cumprimento desnecessário.**

Alex fungou morta de vergonha. Meiko sorriu reconhecendo o ciúme da loira.

– **Maya, você quer ajudar a mamãe?** – Piper lhe perguntou, ignorando Alex e a outra.

– **Não.** – disse, sem desviar os olhos do desenho que via.

Sendo assim, Piper encaminhou-se para a cozinha, dando passos cuidadosos parar não deixar Benjamin sair de cima de seus pés, e cair por cima dele. Seria uma fatalidade.

Meiko puxou Alex pelo braço, e cochichou em seu ouvido.

– **Ela quer comer meu fígado.**

Alex concordou.

– **Eu acho que quer. **

– **Vai acalmar tua fera, e deixe claro que não temos nada, além de gosto comum por uísque. **

Meiko despediu-se de Alex, e partiu.

– **Mamãe por que eu não posso morar com você?** – Benjamin estava sentado na ilha da cozinha e questionou, fazendo um furo com os dentinhos na caixa dos donuts.

Piper abriu as janelas da cozinha, para entrar um ar fresco, necessitava. Parou bruscamente ao ouvir a pergunta dele. O que ela responderia aquela pequena criança? A pergunta surpresa a fez alisar a colisão, para amenizar a tensão.

– **Bem..** – ela tentou explicar **– Mamãe vai comprar uma casa maior-**

– **Bem grandona? Com jardins?** – ele interrompeu-a docemente, e abocanhou a rosquinha, sujando o rosto todo com o chocolate cremoso da cobertura.

– **Exatamente. **

– **Eu vou morar com você na casa nova?** – perguntou, de boca cheia.

– **É claro que sim, filho.** – Piper puxou um guardanapo, e limpou o rostinho dele. Ela teria que entrar em um novo acordo com Alex sobre, temeu por levar um não, ao pedir que o menino passasse a morar com ela. Bem, não iria alimentar as esperanças do pequeno, ainda era cedo.

– **Joia!** – foi a resposta feliz, antes de uma nova mordida em seu delicioso donut. **– Tia Nicky vai casar.**

– **Você está feliz por ela? **

Alex entrou na cozinha, e roubou uma mordida do lanche de Benjamin, que sorriu enfiando o resto em sua boca. Piper guardava os legumes, e estranhou a falta de resposta. Numa rápida olhada para trás, viu a morena mordendo o pequeno pescoço do filho.

– **Sim.** – Finalmente respondeu. **– Você vai casar mamãe?**

– **Não, não.**

Os lábios de Alex se esticaram num sorriso meio alegre, meio zombeteiro.

– **A mamãe Piper não arriscaria um terceiro marido. **

Piper a olhou, e apanhou uma maçã verde. O que diabos Alex quis dizer com aquilo?

– **Por que você não cala a boca? **

– **Arriscaria?** – Alex se encaixou entre as perninhas de Benjamin.

– **Por que quer tanto saber? Tem outro homem interessado em mim além de Bennett?**

Alex chutou o sorriso de seus lábios para fora, dando lugar a uma carranca. Bennett interessado em Piper? Eles estavam se encontrando? Mantendo contato? Como ela podia afirmar aquilo com tanta firmeza? O que era apenas uma brincadeira acabou se tornando em uma grande descoberta.

– **Bennett? Uau, que avanço hein Piper.. Você sabia que ele é viúvo e tem uma filha?** – Soltou com ironia.

Piper desviou de todas elas.

– **E o que tem demais nisso **_**Lex**_**? **

Alex não pode acreditar ao ouvir seu apelido dado por Meiko vindo da boca de Piper.

– **Só use preservativos da próxima vez. **

Piper com toda a raiva que sentiu, atirou a maçã na direção dela. O fruto encontrou a cabeça de Alex, e só freou ao bater em sua testa com força, e cair ao chão. Ela gemeu de dor, e Benjamin se acabava em risadas, inocentemente, não fazendo ideia do círculo de fogo que se instalara ali, entre suas _mães_.

– **Você insiste em me humilhar, não é?** – Piper não se importou com o estado dela. **– Eu já disse que não me arrependo, meus filhos não será seu alvo de chacotas. Aceite que eu fui amada, e o resultado disso está aqui..** – Apontou para o ventre. **– O amor dá frutos, o seu amor dá mágoas. **

– **E por mais que ele lhe dê mágoas, você ainda assim se importa.** – respondeu, tomada pela dor que sentia em sua testa. Escorregou o corpo até o chão da cozinha.

– **Fez dodói tia?** – Benjamin se inclinou para frente, a fim de olhar o rosto de Alex, mas desequilibrou-se, caindo no chão por cima do braço.

– **Alex!** – Piper gritou, mas já era tarde. O choro doloroso de Benjamin se espalhou por todo o apartamento.

– **Merda! **– Alex rapidamente segurou-o no colo. Benjamin não era do tipo chorão. Para sua idade, até que ele era um menino alegre, bem humorado, raramente chorava. Mas ali em seus braços, a história havia mudado, provavelmente ele sentia muita dor no bracinho. – **Preciso leva-lo ao hospital.**

Totalmente fragilizada, Piper acabou chorando ao notar a fisionomia de dor do garoto. E culpou-se por sua queda. **– Irei com você.**

O médico acalmou os ânimos de Alex e Piper, com a notícia que o braço do menino só havia se deslocado do lugar. Mas por precaução, ele passaria a noite tomando alguns analgésicos para diminuir a dor causada pela queda. Red apareceu mais cedo, assim que soube do ocorrido, ao partir levou Maya consigo, prometendo entrega-la pela manhã, assim sairia com Piper para fazer compras para os bebês. Por um tempo as lágrimas dela cessaram, mas voltaram com força ao ver Benjamin dormindo na cama da ala infantil. Seu narizinho ainda estava com a pontinha vermelhinha, devido ao choro. O quarto estava todo enfeitado com desenhos alegres nas paredes, mas o menino nem ligou para isso, e dormiu ressentido.

– **Não foi sua culpa, Piper. Essas coisas acontecem..** – Alex murmurou baixinho para não acordar outras crianças.

– **Eu fui culpada, se eu não tivesse jogado aquela maçã contra a sua testa, não estaríamos aqui, e meu bebê estaria em casa, feliz, sem dor..**

Alex sorriu, agora aquela cena tornava-se bem engraçada. Piper era um perigo, ainda bem que ela não tinha um porte legal de armas, ou estaria em apuros. Por outro lado, seu coração palpitava cheio de amor pela preocupação dela com o sobrinho. Piper podia simplesmente não se importar com Benjamin por ele ser filho de Larry com outra, mas ao contrário, ela se preocupava e muito. Cansada de vê-la chorar, Alex tomou-lhe uma das mãos. **– A grande culpada disso tudo sou eu, você estava apenas sendo uma mãe maravilhosa guardando as compras com seu baby, e eis que lá chega a grande Alex Vause, causando problemas. **

Piper lutou para deixar um sorriso aparecer em seus lábios, mas não conseguiu.

– **Seu bebê está bem.** – ela continuou, já que não obteve respostas. **– Me perdoe por me referir a você daquele jeito. Só senti.. Ciúmes. **

Piper procurava controlar a sensação que a agitava. Ela não sabia se Alex estava fazendo alguma brincadeira de mau gosto ou se a pancada que levara na cabeça a atingira de modo irreversível.

– **Você não quer falar comigo, não é?** – persistiu, apertando os dedos dela. **– Não prefere ir pra casa? Eu fico aqui com ele. **–repetiu,recusando-se a ser ignorada.

– **Não sairei daqui até ter a certeza de que meu filho não sente mais nenhuma dor. **– Piper a olhou como se esperasse que ela entendesse.

Alex segurou o olhar de Piper por um momento antes de, com um pequeno sorriso que sugeria que elas eram parte de um círculo materno, em torno do loirinho ali deitado.

– **Está confortável nessa posição? **\- deu a impressão que ia falar mais alguma coisa, porém levantou-se.

– **Eu estou bem, Alex.** – Piper levantou os olhos, mirando-a parada. Por algum motivo aparentemente, analisou as tatuagens dela. Deus, como era branquinha aquela pele marcada por desenhos um tanto estranhos.

– **Não está com fome? **– Alex olhou-a de modo inocente.

– **É.. Não.**

Alex riu, não convencida. **– Você acabou de hesitar. Seus dois trovãozinhos estão com fome. **

– **Shhh! **– respondeu ela. **– Estou com fome, mas não podemos sair daqui, não quero que ele acorde e não nos encontre. **

– **Você tem razão. **– Alex tocou o queixo, buscando uma solução. **– Irei comprar alguma coisa, e você fica aqui. **– falou, e caminhou pelo quarto, Piper não conseguiu vê-la, pois a cortininha estava fechada, e ela não levantaria, mas ainda assim pode escutar a voz dela, murmurando, ao se aproximar novamente. **– Aqui.. Coloque isso atrás de suas costas.** – Passou-lhe um travesseiro fofo, com a estampa de ovelhinhas.

– **Alex, você enlouqueceu? **– Piper não soube o que fazer, a ideia parecia tentadora, já que a dureza da cadeira estava prejudicando suas costas.

– **Por favor.. **–pediu, em voz baixa. **– Não quero mais ninguém sentindo dor aqui. **

– **Certo. **– consentiu, contrariada, ajeitando o confortável travesseiro atrás das costas. **– Não precisa se preocupar comigo, ou com o que sinto. **–O sorriso que apareceu nos lábios dela a impediu de continuar falando. Era aquele incrível sorriso sedutor de _sempre_.

– **Sempre irei me preocupar com você, e por mais que nos desentendemos e, nos magoamos só para expormos para fora as nossas dores, de um jeito, que abala os dois lados.. Eu gosto de você, entende? **

– **Não, eu não entendo Alex! **– Foi sincera. **– Sempre que formos discutir, você irá jogar algo relacionado aos meus filhos em minha cara, porque você se sentiu traída. Esses bebês são sinônimos de traição em sua visão. E eu não quero que seja assim, não preciso que você goste de mim, odiando meus filhos, ou usando-os sempre que se sentir inferior para me ofender. **

– **Piper.. **– disse o nome dela um pouco alto, Benjamin se mexeu na cama, e ela esperou até que ele se aquietasse. **– Não é assim que eu penso. Fico magoada, por eles não serem meus, por eles não terem sido planejados por nós.. Mas.. **– Alex apavorou-se, e sentiu a visão ficando turva. Antes de tudo escurecer, ouviu Piper a chamar.

– **Ei.. **

Alex abriu os olhos, fitando o teto branco. Piscou algumas vezes seguida para entender o que estava se passando.

– **O que?** – levantou o pescoço, mas Piper com a mão a fez deitar.

– **Você desmaiou.** – Comentou, apreensiva. **– Eu lamento, Alex. **

– **Não lamente.** – olhou-a, exibindo um sorriso. **– Por quanto tempo apaguei? **

– **Tem uma hora, se não me engano.** – suspirou, pausadamente. **– Pareceu uma eternidade.**

– **Você se alimentou? Ben acordou? **– Despejou as perguntas.

– **Ele ainda está dormindo. Fui vê-lo a cada meia hora, para certificar-se de que tudo estava bem. Eu comi um sanduíche, estou bem. **

Alex virou o corpo de lado, deitando o rosto em cima de uma das mãos, Piper estava exausta. Seu rosto estava pálido, os olhos vermelhos, seria sono, ou..

– **Você esteve chorando?**

Ela virou o pescoço por um minuto.

– **Hormônios.. **

– **Deite aqui, irá se sentir melhor.. Sei que suas costas estão gritando por uma cama, ou algo menos doloroso que essa cadeira. **

– **Não posso, tenho que ir olhar Benjamin. **– deu uma leve protestada.

O celular de Alex vibrou em algum ponto do quarto que ela não conseguiu identificar onde, mas Piper se apressou em pegá-lo.

– **Aqui. **

– **Obrigada.** – Era uma imagem de Nicky, agarrada à Lorna. Seus cabelos estavam mais claros, nem parecia aquele cabelo horrendo da noite anterior. **– Nicky!** – Alex mostrou a imagem à Piper, que sorriu brevemente.

– **Não vai me dizer o que aconteceu nessa despedida de solteira? **

– **Não será nada saudável aos seus ouvidos, baby.**

Piper fechou os olhos, e sorriu.

– **Não faço questão mesmo.** – levantou-se. **– Irei olhar Benjamin.**

– **Querida, ele está bem.. **– Alex balançou o corpo na cama. **– Deite aqui, que irei dar uma olhada lá. **

– **Você desmaiou, e a ordem médica é para que você fique deitada. **

– **Dane-se a ordem médica, eu estou bem. **– respondeu com cautela para não soar rude. **– Você precisa deitar, está cansada, e não me faça coloca-la aqui, vamos pausar nossa teimosia por hoje?**

– **Fique lá por pelo menos meia hora. Verifique-se de que ele está bem, e olhe o braço para ver se não inchou. **

Alex meneou a cabeça, e a ajudou a deitar. Sentiu vontade de rir, mas conteve-se. Piper era tão cuidadosa e preocupada com Benjamin, que ela quase lhe intimou a fazer um teste de DNA.

– **Fique tranquila, e deitada. **– lembrou-a mais uma vez.

– **Tá, tá, já entendi. Vá logo, Alex. ** – demandou, visivelmente preocupada.

Assim que Alex saiu, ela relaxou, e quase gemeu ao sentir o colchão amaciar suas costas. Quase sem sentir, deixou-se levar pelas lembranças dos fatos acontecidos nos últimos dias. Seus bebezinhos mexeram-se, fazendo-a sorrir. Inevitavelmente as palavras de Alex vieram em sua cabeça. Como seria se as duas juntas planejassem essas crianças? Estariam juntas agora? Como uma família feliz? Eram perguntas vagas.

– **Não sei por que, mas você sempre fica fora do ar quando pensa demais, Pipes.** – Alex parou perto da cama.

– **Por que você já voltou? Não tem nem dez minutos que saiu. E eu disse meia hora.** – fez menção em levantar.

– **Fique deitada ai. Benjamin está dormindo como um anjo, a enfermeira disse que nos avisará qualquer coisinha. **

– **Você tem certeza absoluta de que ele está bem?**

– **Certeza. **

Piper cerrou os olhos.

– **E o braço dele?**

– **Está ótimo, nenhuma mudança. **

– **Certeza?** – insistiu.

– **Confie em mim, ele está bem. **

O ar alegre e maroto no olhar de Alex fizera algo estremecer dentro de Piper. Ela deitou na cama sem ser convidada.

– **Alex, não. Eu estou tão gorda que essa cama vai desabar.** – disse, entre pânico.

– **Do chão não iremos passar.** – Alex ao aproximar-se para passar um braço por sua cintura, sentiu o perfume familiar que trouxe de volta muitas recordações.

– **Então você concorda que estou gorda? **

– **Claro que não. **

Piper virou na cama, feito um parafuso. Olhava Alex de frente. Sua colisão entrou em contato com a barriga dela.

– **Sei.** – Alex desviou o olhar, e ela sentiu vontade, como muitas vezes antes, de poder adivinhar os pensamentos dela. Mas, quando a mulher tornou a encará-la, percebeu que isso era totalmente _impossível. _

– **É isso que você sente?** – perguntou, de repente.

Piper tentou entender o que ela dizia exatamente. Sem sucesso, perguntou:

– **Isso o que? **

– **Seus filhos estão chutando o meu estômago. **

– **Oh!** – conseguiu dizer, e se afastou. **– Desculpe, eu nem notei.. E bem.. é.. Isso.**

Com a mão direita, Alex a puxou, e juntou-se mais a ela.

– **Não achei ruim, Piper.** – revirou os olhos. **– É uma sensação estranha pra caralho, você não acha? **

– **Estranha boa.. Ou estranha ruim?** – sorriu, ao aguardar pela resposta.

– **Não sei, não sei..** – Fez suspense. **– Eu teria que sentir novamente.** – Sendo assim, ela colou sua barriga na colisão dela. Os bebês ficaram quietinhos.

Piper gargalhou, e calou-se ao se dar conta de onde estava.

– **Faça-os mexerem. **

– **Eu não posso, Alex. Não tenho esse poder sobre eles.**

Alex ruborizou, esfregando a barriga dela rapidamente, como se fosse uma lâmpada mágica.

– **Ai! **

– **O que foi?** – ela tirou os óculos, voltando os límpidos olhos verdes para o abdômen de Piper.

– **Você quer parar de esfregar assim? Dói.**

– **Desculpe. **

Piper bufou forte, soltando um ventinho pelas narinas, bagunçando os cabelos dela.

– **E se eu cantar?** – Alex disse, já se preparando.

– **Olha a hora, vão nos expulsar por isso também. **

– **Qual o outro motivo para nos expulsarem?** – ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– **Estamos dividindo uma cama aqui, esperta. **

– **Uau, me chamando de burra indiretamente?** – fingiu estar ofendida.

– **Não queria ser indelicada. **

– **Tarde demais, Chapman.**

– **Mmm.** – Piper sorriu, ajeitando os cabelos escuros dela no lugar, então cometeu o _erro_ de encará-la. O desejo que havia nos olhos dela a fez parar com todos os movimentos. Quase não respirava. Notou que ela se aproximava para um beijo, mas foi surpreendida quando a voz rouca começou a cantar uma cantiga de ninar, e por sinal era a qual Piper mais odiava.

– _**Twinkle, twinkle, little star.. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky.. **_

– **Porra, eu odeio essa música..**

Quando Alex iria contestar, sentiu os bebês pressionando sua barriga através do ventre avantajado da loira. – **Eles gostaram.**

A voz de Alex baixa, íntima, e a textura dos cabelos em suas mãos tiravam-na da realidade, fazendo-a esquecer do passado e toda a dor que havia nele. Afinal, foram tantas as noites nas quais quisera desesperadamente sua companhia... Agora ela estava ali, à sua frente, linda, e sua. Piper precisava beijá-la. Os lábios dela estavam mornos e eram tão familiares. Faziam-na estremecer porque traziam consigo _todas _as lembranças do prazer que eram capazes de provocar.

Alex queria sentir o corpo dela novamente, junto ao seu. Desejava abraçá-la como fazia antes de suas vidas terem tomado rumos diferentes. Como pudera ficar longe daquela mulher por tanto tempo? Precisava dela. Mesmo se Piper já não a amasse como antes. E iria mostrar-lhe por que tinham de ficar juntas. **Iria amá-la** até vê-la sorrir de novo. Ergueu a cabeça, para beijá-la direito, e sentiu a dor aguda, forte, trespassando-lhe a testa. Foi impossível conter o gemido. Piper afastou-se de pronto, enquanto ela esperava a dor amenizar.

– **Desculpe por isso, Alex.. **

Ela sorriu vendo a expressão dela mudar, indo do carinho à preocupação.

– **Eu bem que mereci, caso esteja se referindo a maçã voadora.**

Piper deu um beijo em sua testa.

– **Você mereceu, mas está perdoada.** – Bocejou, deitando a cabeça no peito dela, notou que seu coração batia descompassadamente.

– **Eu te amo. **– confessou, apertando-a entre os braços.


	31. Chapter 31

Piper afastou-se, fitando-a profundamente. **– Ama? **– perguntou com um sorriso preguiçoso.

A boca de Alex se curvou em um sorriso que dizia: _Estou falando sério_. E se ingressou em: _**Realmente estou falando bem sério**_. Então mudou para alguma coisa que ela podia jurar que dizia: _Podemos continuar essa conversa depois em um lugar mais particular, onde eu possa tirar suas roupas e mostrar exatamente como me sinto? _

– **Eu não digo isso pra todas.** – deixou claro, quando Piper segurou em seu queixo e a olhou. Alex esperou por uma resposta permanente, mas essa não chegou. **– Tem que falar de volta.**

Piper parou o movimento dos dedos no queixo dela.

– **Eu também amo você..** – aproximou-se como se, pudesse penetrar os mistérios dos sentimentos daqueles olhos verdes, e descansou um beijo em seus lábios.

Piper foi a primeira a acordar. Alex dormia com as pernas encolhidas, como se receasse que alguma coisa puxasse seus pés caso os esticassem. Ela sempre dormia assim. Antes de levantar, Piper a olhou mais uma vez. Benjamin estava acordado, e dispensava a aveia que uma enfermeira tentava enfiar em sua boca com uma colher no formato de bola.

– **E se eu colocar caramelo por cima?** – A mulher o perguntou.

– **Não!** – ele disse, e tapou a boca com as mãos. Piper acompanhou seu movimento, percebendo que seu braço já estava melhor.

– **Deixe comigo, cuidarei para que ele coma.** – confortou a enfermeira, que suspirou aliviada. Assim que a outra se foi, Piper sentou próxima a ele. **– Você não quer comer isso?** – apontou para a aveia, prendendo uma risada.

– **Não, é ruim. **

– **Torradas?** – ela começou a quebrar em pedacinhos. Pois sabia que ele não recusaria.

– **Quero! **

_Não disse?!_ – Sorriu com a empolgação dele. **– Suco?** – Colocou um pedaço em sua boca depressa, antes que aqueles dentinhos mordessem seus dedos por engano.

– **Quero, quero. **

Piper comeu a aveia que fora dispensada. Em todo, não estava ruim.

– **Cadê a mamãe? **

– **Dormindo. **– exclamou, colando o copo em suas mãos. Benjamin virou tudo de uma vez.

– **Terminei, estou gordo igual você mamãe! **

Ela interrompeu a colher que estava prestes a entrar em sua boca, e o olhou.

– **Estou gorda, querido?** – Sentou-se melhor. Crianças eram tão sinceras.. _Por quê?_

– **Sim.** – ele estufou a barriguinha para frente, fazendo força.

– **Então quer dizer que minha barriga está assim? **

Benjamin levantou da cama, e a bandeja balançou. Piper pensou que fosse tudo cair, mas não. Uffa.

– **Está.** – lhe sorriu.

– **Ok, vamos acordar a tia Alex?** – sugeriu, agora de pé com a bandeja nas mãos.

– **Eu quero colo.. **

– **Tudo bem.** – Piper descansou a bandeja no apoio, e o ergueu nos braços. **– Agora segure isso bem firme. **

– **Eu vou derrubar, mamãe.** – ele entrou em desespero, e então ela passou a equilibrar Benjamin e a bandeja. Tarefa nada fácil.

Alex sentada na cama mexia no celular, quando os viu entrando. Ela levantou em prol de ajuda, mas Piper recusou.

– **Seu café.** – entregou-lhe tudo rapidamente.

– **Jesus! Você não pode fazer isso, solte-o, ele é pesado, Piper!** – ela nem sequer olhou o que havia ali, a preocupação com Piper a deixava cega.

– **Ele não é pesado. **

– **Foda-se, solte ele logo. **

Piper fez uma careta, e enfim colocou Benjamin no chão.

– **Bem, come isso aí. **– Alex sorriu, triunfante. **– Anda logo, Alex. Preciso ir pra casa, almoçarei com Red hoje.**

– **Você dormiu bem? E Benjamin, já está melhor do braço?** – perguntou, comendo uma maçã e tomando leite por cima.

– **Sim para as duas perguntas. **

– **Melhorou.** – Benjamin contou, de olho na maçã da tia.

– **Quer? **– ela ofereceu-lhe.

– **Não!** – piscou os olhinhos, e foi brincar aos arredores das outras camas.

As duas ficaram em silêncio, espiando a brincadeira do garoto.

– **Sua testa melhorou?**

– **Não sei, Piper.. **

Os olhos azuis giraram em sua direção, e Alex mordeu a maçã para evitar que um sorriso fugisse por entre os lábios.

– **Como não? Não sabe dizer se está doendo, ou coisa do tipo? **

– **É que funciona a base do beijinho, baby. **

– **Mmm, já entendi.** – balançou a cabeça.

– **E está esperando o que? **

As _sobrancelhas_ de Piper se arquearam, em sinal de curiosidade.

Alex levantou as _sobrancelhas_ de modo irônico, convidando-a a usar a imaginação.

– **Tudo bem..** – Ela inclinou os lábios até tocarem a testa dela, e depois voltou à posição atual.

– **Agora sim, minha testa está melhor. **

Xxx

Ainda naquele mesmo dia, Piper abotoava o lado esquerdo de seu vestido. Maya estava deitada em sua cama, lendo um livro. Benjamin ajudava Alex na cozinha, algo dizia a ela que eles estavam aprontando alguma, pois estava tudo no mais silêncio absoluto. Sentou na pontinha da cama, colocando os saltos. Deixou os cabelos soltos, e os bagunçou com as mãos. **– Por que eu não posso ir com vocês, mamãe?** – A voz dela estava mais perto agora, e Piper virou um pouco o corpo, olhando-a de joelhos, abanando o livro no ar. **– Você ainda está de castigo.**

Maya ficou quietinha, mas fez cara feia.

– **Mamãe..** – O grito exagerado de Benjamin correu até o quarto. **– Mamãe!**

Prontamente, Piper caminhou até a cozinha, e quase teve um treco. Benjamin estava de pé em cima de uma cadeira, mexendo alguma coisa dentro da panela com uma colher de pau. Alex estava de olho, mas para ela aquilo não era sinônimo de segurança. Um cheiro de molho de tomate entrou por suas narinas. Benjamin olhou-a e voltou a mexer. **– Pode sair já daí.** -Poderia espirrar molho quente em suas mãos, ou a panela virar, e queimá-lo.

– **Eu estou aqui, Piper.** – olhar de Alex aterrissou nela, fazendo-a cambalear disfarçadamente.

– **Por que você está usando esse vestido curto?** – questionou, querendo compreender o porquê de ela querer ir fazer compras usando aquele modelito, que mais parecia ter saído de uma revista para grávidas de alta elite. E os saltos altos eram para combinar? Espere, desde quando grávidas usavam aquilo? Ela esfregou os olhos por detrás das lentes dos óculos, poderia não estar enxergando bem. Piper estava linda, não negava, mas não precisava de tanto. Ela tirou Benjamin de perto do fogão, mas não respondeu a sua pergunta. **– Porra, Piper! E ainda por cima está calçando essa coisa ai..** – apontou para os pés dela.

– **Pare de implicar com isso, Alex.** – ela colocou um pouco do molho na palma da mão, e provou. **– Você está se saindo muito bem na cozinha.**

– **Obrigada! **– Agradeceu. **– Tire isso, está alto demais.**

– **Não. **

Piper desligou o fogo, e sorriu.

– **Problema seu, avisarei Red que você não irá mais.**

– **Alex, pare. Ninguém irá me olhar, e-**

– **Não é questão de olhar, porra. Você pode cair com essa merda! **

Outro sorriso pairou nos lábios de Piper.

– **Quer parar de sorrir? Eu estou tentando entrar em um acordo aqui. **

– **Ok..** – deixou o sorriso morrer aos poucos. **– Irei tirar o salto, mas não o vestido.**

Alex relaxou os músculos faciais, mas ainda não era o suficiente.

– **Use uma calça, está frio lá fora. **

– **Não está nada, Alex. **

– **Eu posso ir com vocês? **

– **Claro que não. **

Piper deu um passo à frente.

– **Você fica com as crianças**.

– **Não é tão ruim assim.** – mordeu os lábios. **– Mas eu acho que você vai ter que usar outra roupa, baby. **

Piper iria formular uma pergunta, mas Alex voou na direção da panela e afundou o dedo, sujando a ponta com o molho vermelho.

– **Nã..** – Tentou impedi-la, mas era tarde demais. Uma mancha vermelha se destacava em seu vestido creme.

– **Ops! Mudança de plano.. Ou melhor, de roupa!**

– **Sujou mamãe?** – Benjamin a cercou, pregando seus olhinhos no tecido. **– Eita, sujou!** – constatou por si próprio.

– **Ai, Piper.. Para.. Piper!** – Alex desviou dos tapas que recebera, mas o último conseguiu acertá-la.

– **Isso foi golpe baixo.** – disse ela, chateada, seguindo a mancha até o acabamento do vestido. – **Poxa Alex..**

– **Desculpe-me, mas foi pelo **_**seu**_** bem.** – Alex a abraçou por um segundo. **– Você vai me odiar por isso? **

– **Claro que não.** – Piper disse com a voz bem macia, doce. **– Eu tenho um plano B.**

Benjamin se enfiou no meio delas, e Alex o puxou para cima.

– **Olha, vamos ser sinceras aqui?** – iniciou ali uma tentativa amigável para entrarem em um acordo. **– Você é linda, e grávida então, piorou a porra toda. Então vamos abusar do bom senso? Não tem precisão de ir fazer compras como o pessoal da realeza.** – Piper sorriu, e enfiou o dedo dentro da panela, sujando a pontinha do nariz de Benjamin. Ela então parou de falar. **– Ei, escute.** – chamou sua atenção.

– **Estou ouvindo, Alex Vause.** – voltou os olhos até seu rosto, estava tão serio. Mandão. Alex Vause gostava de mandar, ela era sempre a dona da situação.

Alex limpou o nariz de Benjamin, perplexa com a descrença de Piper. Ela teria que ser direta, então o fez. **– Não quero a mulher que eu amo desfilando por aí usando vestidos curtos, para outras pessoas ficarem comendo-a com olhos famintos, como eu, por exemplo. Mas é claro que eu posso, porque pertencemos uma à outra.** – Os olhos de Piper estavam sorridentes, mas seu rosto paralisado. **– Isso será permitido quando sairmos juntas, sim, porque de agora em diante é assim que vai ser, quer sair com roupa **_**curta**_**, ou justíssima, eu terei que estar presente, ou nada feito.**

Piper piscou repetidamente, e cruzou as pernas, mesmo que de pé.

– **Aonde você quer chegar? **

– **Eu pensei em fazer isso de **_**outra forma**_**, mas, estou trabalhando com a arte do improviso aqui. Esqueça essa mancha no seu vestido idiota, e aceita namorar comigo?**

Um nervoso apoderou-se do corpo de Piper, suas mãos tremiam. Era como levar um chute no estômago com um sapato de sentimentos _bons_. Ela não mentiu ao dizer que estava trabalhando com improviso. O abalo emocional foi tão forte que, os bebês mexeram-se. Precisou sentar.

Alex precisava fazer alguma coisa, pois estava evidente que a assustou.

– **Piper? Você está bem?** – ela colocou Benjamin no chão, e a olhou. Seu coração batia tão forte, que pensou em ligar para a ambulância, pois tinha certeza que estava perto de enfartar. A sensação ruim diminuiu quando Piper sorriu.

– **Que pedido de namoro mais criativo.. **

Alex subiu os óculos do o indicador, e olhou em volta da cozinha. **– Então eu quero uma resposta criativa.. **– Já que ela sorriu, prosseguiu. Ou as pessoas ainda davam um fora seguido de um sorriso tão iluminado quanto aquele? **– Se a resposta for sim, você deixará que eu e as crianças escolha sua roupa.. E se a resposta for não..** – suspirou com pesar, olhando-a. **– Não irá fazer diferença, pois não irei desistir por um simples não, quando sei que você me ama.. **

– **Venha cá.. **– Piper chamou-a, abrindo os braços. Seria mais fácil se levantasse, mas por enquanto era melhor que ficasse sentada mesmo. Alex se aproximou, abraçando-a. Uma energia boa fluía naquele abraço. **– Eu te amo, Alex. Sempre sonhei com esse dia, depois de tudo o que passamos, isso ainda é irreal.** – Soltou-a. **– Eu quero ser feliz ao seu lado, eu sempre quis.. Mas é isso que você realmente quer? Não tenho muito a te oferecer, a não ser o meu amor, que a propósito sempre pertenceu a você, desde o instante que a vi parada àquela porta no final do corredor. **

– **Mamãe..** – Benjamin fazia uma cara de paisagem, as olhando. Maya veio correndo, e parou ao seu lado.

– **Eu estou grávida, como você pode notar. **– Alex riu pelo modo como ela disse. **– Não poderei te dar uma atenção adequada quando os meus filhos nascerem. E isso poderá te chatear, e nós brigaremos, eu suponho.. e mesmo-**

Alex beijou-a, suave e rápido, e tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos. As vozes de Maya e Benjamin disseram um ''_ecaaaa_'' bem sonoro.

– **Confia em mim?** — perguntou ela.

Confiava, sim. Seu corpo confiava. Sua mente também. Piper assentiu e murmurou:

– **Confio!**

Alex beijou-a de novo, desta vez de modo mais longo, mais profundo. Soltou-a, depois. **– Eu não me importo com mais nada, a não ser com vocês. Eu os amo tanto, de uma forma inexplicável, vocês três são o meu ponto fraco, meu ponto forte, meu ponto de paz, meu tormento.. Não quero mais nada que vá, além disso, que eu tenho quando estou com você, Piper. Eu te amo, amo pra caralho. **– Piper deixava as lágrimas escorrem por todo o rosto, sem deixar de olhá-la**. – E quanto aos gêmeos, irei amá-los também, eles são uma partezinha sua, é impossível não amar algo relacionado à você. Não iremos brigar quando eu não ganhar a sua atenção por conta dos bebês, mas não prometo que não brigaremos por outros motivos, relacionamento perfeito não existe, nunca existirá. Quando isso acontecer, iremos conversar e nos acertar, pelo o amor de Deus, eu não aguento mais brigar e ter que ficar longe de você. **– Ela secou as lágrimas da loira, e deu um beijo rápido em seus lábios. **– Estou disposta a ajuda-la quando as crianças nascerem, e me perdoe por tudo o que disse antes. Veja, não estou impondo nada, e não será nenhum peso para mim quanto a isso, eu te garanto. **

– **Eu acho que você já pode escolher a minha roupa.. **– Disse, ainda muito emocionada. Depois dessa declaração, não ousaria em pensar ao contrário. Amava Alex com todas as forças que a fazia levantar dia após dia. Ali estava a sua força em forma de gente, ou melhor, em forma da sua namorada do sorrisinho mais cheio de si.

– **Isso é um sim?** – Alex lutou bravamente para não chorar, já era tarde. **– Diga-me..**

– **Sim.** – Piper acabou chorando novamente, _droga._ Pensou, secando as novas lágrimas.

Alex a segurou no colo, enchendo-a de beijos, em meio às lágrimas, que se misturavam, dando uma pitada salgada ao beijo.

– **Ei mamãe.** – Maya interrompeu a _festa_ delas. **– Por que vocês estão chorando? **

– **Porque a mamãe sujou o vestido dela.** – Benjamin dedurou.

– **A mamãe?** – Maya fez uma carinha confusa.

Piper e Alex se abraçaram, olhando-os.

– **A mamãe Alex sujou a mamãe Chapman! **

– **Ai meu Deus, é a primeira vez que ele se volta assim a mim.** – Piper disse, surpresa.

– **Tia, por quê?** – Maya encarou-a.

Alex escondeu o rosto nos cabelos de Piper.

– **Isso não é mais importante, amor. **– Piper disse. **– Tia Alex e a mamãe precisam contar-lhes uma coisa. **

– **O que?** – Maya subiu na cadeira, para depois sentar em cima do mármore da pia. Benjamin iria repetir seu gesto, mas Alex disparou em ajuda-lo, abandonando seu posto atrás de Piper.

– **Mamãe e eu estamos namorando.** – disse Alex, voltando a abraçar Piper por trás, após garantir que o menino estava seguro. **– O que vocês acham disso?**

– **Como tia Nicky e tia Lorna? **

– **Sim, baby.**

– **Mas vocês vão casar?**

Piper tossiu disfarçando a pergunta da menina.

– **Nós estamos namorando, meu anjo. **

– **Vocês não tem um **_**anel**_**, então não estão.**

Alex sorriu, e Piper sentiu um ventinho quente em seu pescoço.

– **Vocês irão me ajudar com isso, não?** – ela perguntou.

– **Sim, tia. **– Maya num pulo desceu de onde havia sentado. **– Esperem.** – correu em disparada para fora da cozinha.

– **E você, me deixa namorar a mamãe, **_**Tarzan?**_ – Alex brincou com Benjamin.

– **Eu não. **

– **Ihhh!** – Piper alfinetou.

– **E por que não, cara? **

– **Não sei. **– ele sorriu envergonhado.

– **Ele não sabe o que fala, amorzinho.** – beijou a orelha de Piper.

– **Aqui!** – Maya carregava uma massinha de modelar nas mãos. **– Segure o seu Ben.** – dividiu a massa ao meio, entregando ao irmão.

As duas sorriram da inocência dos pequenos.

Maya fez uma cobrinha, depois a arredondou em forma de círculo. Apesar de deformada, foi o mais perto que ela chegou de fazer uma aliança. Terminando a sua, ajudou Benjamin. **– Pronto! Benjamin coloque no dedo da mamãe, que eu colocarei no da tia Alex.**

– **Mas não somos nós duas destinadas a fazermos isso, May? **– Piper freou o plano dos dois.

– **Não, somos nós.. **– afirmou, dengosa.

– **Tudo bem. **

De ''alianças'' nos dedos, Alex e Piper sorriram para a câmera do celular da morena. As crianças se juntaram a elas depois.

XXX

Com a ajuda dos sobrinhos, Alex escolheu a roupa de Piper. Ela usava uma meia calça escura, com uma saia social, e um blazer manga longa.

– **Ok pessoal.** – Piper passava as mãos na barriga. **– Se comportem, certo?**

Alex a olhou de um jeito que ela não soube identificar, mas gostou.. Completamente.

– **Não vá..** – ela pediu, antes de abraça-la.

– **Querida, eu prometo voltar logo..** – Piper perdeu a vontade de sair naquele momento. **– E não deixe as crianças cozinharem, por favor. Posso confiar em você? **– Alex nada respondeu, apenas apertou-a forte. **– Ai! Alex! Prometa-me, e não me aperte assim, vai amarrotar minha roupa. **

– **Certo, você ganhou. Mas não demore, e não deixe minha avó comprar a loja toda.**

Piper concordou, e largou-a, caminhando ate a sala.

– **Eu amo vocês.** – ela disse, rindo. Os seis pares de olhos a olhavam com nostalgia precipitada. **– Não me olhem assim, o apartamento é de vocês. E crianças, não os quero cozinhando.**

Alex a puxou, depositando um beijinho em seus lábios com cuidado para não borrar seu batom. **– Volte logo, nós precisamos..** – olhou Maya e Benjamin. – _**Conversar**_.

– **Conversar?** – ela não podia acreditar na cara de pau de Alex. **– Claro, conversar. **– Enfatizou, dando outro beijo em seus lábios, para em seguida beijar a cabecinha dos filhos. **– Até mais tarde.** – Parou no vão da porta, os olhando.

– **Tchau mamãe!** – Benjamin deu tchauzinho.

– **Tchau, querido. **

– **Não demore.** – Alex arqueou a sobrancelha. **– Eu te amo. **

– **Amo você, Alex..** – Disse ao sair.

– **E agora, tia?** – Maya sentou no sofá.

– **Vocês estão com fome? **

– **Sim.** – disseram juntos.

– **Vamos até a cozinha, vocês me farão companhia enquanto eu termino o espaguete. **

Benjamin correu na frente, olhando para trás. Maya se ligou na dele, e o seguiu ultrapassando-o. Alex riu com gosto, lembrando que Nicky e ela eram do mesmo jeito.


	32. Chapter 32

– **Oh! Eu adorei o nosso almoço! **— exclamou Red, acomodada no sofá de couro em um canto do restaurante e acompanhada de Piper. **– Você me parece mais radiante do que nunca. Segredinhos da gravidez? **– Vestindo um traje azul marinho e com os cabelos vermelhos muito bem penteados, Red parecia _anos_ mais jovem e exibia um sorriso de felicidade.

– **Obrigada, Red.** – murmurou ela enquanto tocava carinhosamente a mão de Red, que estava repousada no espaço do assento que as separava. **– Digamos que sim, a ideia de ser mãe de gêmeos ainda é perturbadora, embora possa não transparecer. **– Red riu, como se dissesse: _Eu entendo._ **– E essa transparência tem se revertido para minha aparência um tanto..** – Ela fez uma pausa, e ergueu a palma da mão no ar, como se estivesse com a palavra na mão. – **Radiante?**

Red estreitou os olhos, quase os fechando.

– **Você está reluzindo diante de mim, querida.** – elogiou a avó de Alex, flagrando Piper em meio a um bocejo. – **Está com sono, querida? Alex me pediu que eu a avisasse se você transmitisse qualquer sinal de cansaço. **

– _Alex? Então ela havia dito algo à avó? Red já estava sabendo do seu namoro com a neta? Ou aquilo foi só uma estratégia para que ela voltasse o mais rápido possível para casa? _**– Imagina! Eu estou animadíssima para desfrutar da sua companhia ao resto do dia. **

– **Eu valorizo demais o bem-estar dos meus bisnetos. E não pense que está conseguindo me enganar. **– declarou Red, em tom de brincadeira.

Piper riu e depois repousou as mãos sobre o abdômen.

– **Oh, por favor, eu estou bem. E essa comida Vietnamita estava maravilhosa, e aproveitando o espaço, obrigada por abrir mão de seus compromissos para fazer compras comigo. **

Red estendeu um dos braços e pediu:

– **Será que eu poderia? **

– **Claro! **–Piper colocou a mão da futura _bisavó_ sobre um ponto onde os bebês estavam se movimentando.

– **Não agradeça, Piper. Foi bom dar uma pausa no trabalho para relaxar e fazer compras. Alex e Nicky nunca gostaram de me acompanhar, e quando faziam era aquela loucura. Uma vez quase fomos presas em Paris. As duas fizeram uma brincadeira com Joe, jogando umas peças de **_**roupas íntimas **_**dentro de suas compras. **– revelou, enquanto os olhos pareciam obter mais brilho ao sentir a agitação dos bebês por baixo da palma da mão. **– Alex mudou muito. E eu a agradeço pela felicidade que eu vislumbro nos olhos dela. Fico grata por trazê-la de volta.**

– **Obrigada. **– sorriu, sobressaltada, Red sabia _demais_ ali. **– Em se tratando de Alex, eu não acredito que ela tenha se distanciado da família.. **

– **Alex foi se distanciando aos poucos durante todos esses anos.**

– **Porque ela sempre estava ocupada no trabalho? **– Piper mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto aguardava pela resposta. Aquele era justamente o comportamento que ela temia que Alex tivesse.

– **Esta era uma das desculpas que ela usava. A outra era Sylvia. Porém, Alex mudou muito depois de conhecer você e Maya. Eu fiquei muito feliz quando ela voltou a ocupar novamente o lugar dela na nossa família. Benjamin era o que vivia mais perto dela, o único capaz de interromper suas viagens, ou outras coisas que não faço questão de lembrar. **

Piper agora se perguntava o que eram as outras coisas que a mulher praticamente praguejou ao tocar no assunto. Mas por outro lado não importava assim como o nome de Sylvia ao ser mencionado.

– **Alex tem sido muito atenciosa comigo.**

– **Você representa muito para ela, Piper. Alex fez questão de me contar que vocês estão namorando. **

– **Red.. **– com a garganta apertada de emoção, Piper se remexeu no acento.

– **Alex está mais calma e feliz do que nunca. Você sua danadinha, conseguiu trazer de volta o sorriso aos lábios dela. Posso ver o mesmo em você. Vocês duas merecem viver essa felicidade toda. **

Piper esforçou-se para conter as lágrimas.

– **Eu gosto muito de você, Piper. Sinto muito pelos momentos difíceis que passou ao lado de Larry. Espero que Alex seja diferente com vocês.** – Red alisou a barriga de Piper, e recolheu a mão. **– Pode contar comigo sempre, você é como uma neta para mim. A mais ajuizada, delas. **

Com luzes amarelas roteadas aos grandes e exagerados lustres da loja, Piper e Red tomavam um chá de laranja, comentando o sofisticado design do espaço neutro. Elas escolheram as peças de roupinhas mais simples, porém eram as mais caras. Piper quase desistiu, era desnecessário pagar tão caro por algo que seus filhos não usariam por muito tempo. Mas Red insistia, convencendo-a. Red tinha um palpite para todas as roupinhas minúsculas, Piper não entendia nada quando ela detalhava os bordados, e as jovens moças apareciam com as peças descritas em mãos, o curioso eram as luvas que usavam para tocar nos macacões, sapatinhos, dentre outras coisas. Piper ouviu o celular vibrar com uma mensagem de Alex, com um largo sorriso, se dispôs a ler.

'' _Espero que esteja sobrevivendo. Estou com saudades. _

_Amor, _

_Vause. '' _

Ao enviar uma resposta explicando os mínimos detalhes, voltou para perto da avó de Alex. Uma hora depois, estavam escolhendo mamadeiras, chupetas, babás eletrônicas, carrinhos, brinquedos, eram muitas coisas, Piper começou a se sentir exausta. Sua mente implorava por um banho quente, e proveitoso. O motorista de Red trabalhou duramente naquele dia, carregando diversas sacolas de todos os tamanhos. Entendia o porquê de Nicky e Alex fugirem quando o assunto era: _Compras com a vovó._

– **Piper querida, eu havia me esquecido de como é bom fazer compras com alguém doce e agradável como você, meu bem.**

– **Obrigada Red, eu adorei passar a tarde toda com você.** – A porta do carro se abriu, fazendo a luz de dentro acender. O motorista ajudou Piper a descer com cuidado. Ela o agradeceu, e se voltou para Red sentada, enquanto ele abria o porta malas retirando as sacolas.

Red fez um gesto de ''tudo bem''.

– **Espero que possamos fazer mais compras juntas. **– Red deu dois beijinhos em suas faces. **– Não irei descer, querida.** – justificou. **– Diga a Alex que venha me visitar em Manhattan. E claro, quero que a acompanhe. **

– **Claro! Com o maior prazer. **

Quando abriu a porta, a casa estava praticamente às escuras. Apenas as luzes trêmulas das velas aromáticas criavam sombras móveis nas paredes. Piper soltou as sacolas no canto da sala, e sorriu ao ouvir _Love It Or Leave It_ tocar em uma altura proporcional.

– _**Alguém**_** andou mexendo em meus cds.. **– A luz da cozinha estava acesa. **– Alex?** – Chamou por ela.

– **Cozinha!** – ela gritou.

Piper parou ao olhá-la amarrar as tiras do roupão.

– **Você sobreviveu.** – Alex brincou, e se aproximou com passos leves, e a abraçou, para na sequencia beijá-la nos lábios.

– **Esse era o ponto, certo?** – Os lábios dela formaram um sorriso inocente que, no entanto, não enganaria nem uma criança. Olhou as pernas de Alex assim que se afastaram.

– **Não precisa perguntar. **– encostou-a à parede e deu-lhe um beijo ardente.

Disse, depois de matarem a saudade:

– **Quero que tome um banho quente, vista algo bem leve. Preparei sunomono, kappamaki e o ultimo melhor: Nigirizushi de atum e salmão. **

– **O cheiro está maravilhoso, eu posso provar?** – Piper contornou os lábios dela com os dedos.

– **Não. Vá tomar seu banho, enquanto eu termino aqui.** – disse e tomou-lhe uma das mãos e beijou-a na palma.

– **Malvada.** – Piper a olhava, vendo o desejo brotar em seus olhos verdes, sentindo-se tomada novamente por ondas de paixão. Não conseguia se lembrar de ter sido olhada daquele modo antes e queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre.

– **Vá, eu termino aqui.** – Alex insistiu, num murmúrio.

– **Irei.. E as crianças?**

– **Foram passear, só voltam amanhã para se aprontarem para o casamento. **

– **Não vai me contar quem os levou? **

– **Amor, por favor, vá tomar seu banho. **– Alex quase implorou.

Após um beijo ligeiro nos lábios de Alex, ela finalmente concordou em ir.

Piper demorou a encontrar uma camisola que considerava leve, para o momento: Uma peça curta, de seda prateado. Ao tomar o banho, lembrou-se das palavras de Alex pela manhã, era tudo novo, mas não estranho. O sentimento era o mesmo. Quando saiu do banheiro, Alex a esperava sentada na cama. Ergueu-se devagar e abriu os braços, esperando-a para um abraço.

– **Você está tão linda, e cheirosa.**

– **Esqueceu-se de mencionar o mais importante.. **

Alex tirou os cabelos do rosto, antes de afirmar:

– **Você está com fome. **

– **Eu realmente estou com fome, querida. **

Xxx

– **Você tornou-se a minha cozinheira de comida asiática favorita, Alex. **

Alex orgulhosa, sorriu.

– **Vai tirar proveito disso? **

– **Sempre que possível.** – Piper terminou de comer, e deixou o prato de lado.

– **Por que você está sentada tão longe? Venha cá..** – Alex puxou uma cadeira vaga, posicionando-a ao lado da sua.

– **Querida, você está tomando vinho, e eu não posso nem chegar perto.** – contou, ao sentar-se ao lado dela. **– Dá cá..** – Pediu. **– Quero provar.**

Alex empurrou a taça de vinho para longe das mãozinhas nervosas de Piper.

– **Não acho prudente, você está grávida. **

– **Não faz mal, é só um golinho. **– assegurou ela enquanto alisava o ventre. **– Amor, por favor. Não faz assim, minha boca está aguando.. Os bebês nascerão com a cabeça roxa. Benjamin pensará que andei me metendo com o dinossauro roxo. **

– **Apenas dessa vez, e não invente nada parecido da próxima vez. **– ela puxou a taça novamente, até chegar as mãos dela. Piper feliz tomou quase a metade da taça. **– Já chega.** – Alex recuperou sua bebida, mas não a tomaria. **– Como foi sua experiência no primeiro dia de compras com a vovó?**

– **Foi ótimo. –** Limpou a boca com o guardanapo, e voltou a falar. **– Ela é maravilhosa, escolhe muito bem as roupas, as mamadeiras.. Tem certeza que quer saber mais detalhes?** – Perguntou, encarando os olhos de Alex que prestava atenção em tudo o que relatava.

– **Claro que sim, baby.** – Beijou-a rapidamente. **– Espere um minuto, fiz banana caramelizada com calda de laranja para você, e para mim.. Anmitsu! **

Piper girou o corpo na cadeira, acompanhando os passos dela.

– **Anmitsu é uma sobremesa com feijão, ou coisa do gênero? **

– **Sim.** – Alex confirmou, por detrás do balcão.

Piper só enxergava sua cabeça inclinada para frente, ela tinha um sorriso sapeca nos lábios, exibindo seus dentes. As luzes do painel foram acessas, iluminando o espaço que ela ocupava. Alex parecia modelar algo ali atrás.

– **Caralho! Nem nos meus desejos mais insanos pensei em comer algo assim, já sinto um nojo. **

– **Mas é para mim, linda. **– Alex lambeu a pontinha do dedo, olhando-a. **– Sua banana caramelizada está pronta. **

Piper queria e iria provar anmitsu, nem que para isso precisasse roubar a sobremesa da namorada. Alex colocou o prato em cima da mesa, aguardando. As canelas em pau descasavam em cima da farofa de castanha, e em cima delas havia uma bola de sorvete de creme. E ao seu lado, as bananas fatiadas com a calda escorrendo por toda a superfície. **– Isso parece delicioso.** – Piper disse, já pronta para acrescentar outro elogio, mas conteve-se ao olhar uma aliança afundando no meio do sorvete. **– Ai meu Deus! **– automaticamente, seus dedos apertaram os lábios, pressionando-os. Estava espantada, mas terrivelmente feliz.

– **Você não vai provar?** – Alex oprimiu um sorriso significativo.

– **É isso mesmo?** – ela estava abobalhada, e com medo de estragar a sobremesa tão bem feita.

– **Sim, amor.**

– **Ah! Eu te amo! **– exclamou com o rosto corado, e a puxou com força. **– Te amo! **– repetiu agora com os lábios próximos aos de Alex.

– **Eu a amo também, baby. **– distribuiu beijinhos rápidos nos lábios dela, e informou:** – Prove sua sobremesa, antes que derreta tudo e acabe com a minha arte.**

– **Eu não ligo, minha sobremesa principal está guardada entre as suas pernas. **– rebateu, e sem soltá-la, com cuidado tirou a aliança que havia se perdido dentro da bolinha amarela do sorvete. Serpenteou a língua pelo objeto, a fim de limpá-lo.

– **Gostou?** – Alex inquiriu, com o rosto ruborizado por sua declaração.

– **Muito! É tão linda!** – estava encantada.

– **Ótimo!** – ela a segurou pela cintura, sentando-a sobre a mesa. **– Agora eu tenho um pedido..** – usou um tom direto, pontual.

Piper entrelaçou as pernas nos quadris dela, puxando-a para mais perto. **– Estou ouvindo, Vause. **

– **Você, Piper Elizabeth Chapman, aceita ser a minha legítima namorada? **–Antes que ela pudesse responder, Alex afundou a colher na sobremesa, e a levou até a boca de Piper. **– É para você pensar melhor. **

– **Mmm..** – sentiu o sorvete derretendo dentro de sua boca. Alex a olhava com os olhos brilhando, ela era tão linda. **– Sempre irei dizer sim pra você, sua boba. **

– **Isso é bom.. Estamos oficialmente namorando. **– ela escondeu as lágrimas. Piper a fazia tão feliz. Ninguém nunca tivera essa capacidade antes. **– Você ganhou uma parceira no crime.** – deu uma risada rouca. **– Eu te amo, **_**minha**_** Pipes.** – deu mais alguns beijinhos naqueles lábios que tanto amava.

– **Eu amo você, Al.. Ou devo dizer parceira? **

– **Eu posso ser o que você quiser. ** – Soergueu a sobrancelha. **– Dê-me sua mão..**

Piper imaginou muitas coisas, mas obedeceu. Alex desuniu as alianças que segundos atrás era apenas uma.

– **Elas foram feitas baseadas nas alianças que Maya nos fez de manhã.** – explicou mostrando um detalhe. **– O que diferencia um pouco é os dois diamantes que são divididos em dois, mas se formam em um só quando juntos, são como nós..**

– **Essa aliança é a coisa mais linda que eu já ganhei em toda minha vida, significa muito, Alex.**

Alex entendia muito bem o que Piper dizia, pois se sentia da mesma forma. Ela colocou a aliança no dedo dela, e deu um beijo finalizando. Piper repetiu seu gesto.

– **Eu te amo!**

Sentadas à sala, Alex massageava os pés de Piper, enquanto ela terminava de contar toda a conversa que tivera com Red. Ela sentiu uma vontade de ligar para sua avó e agradecê-la por todas as palavras gentis que ela dissera para _sua_ Piper a seu respeito. O que mais podia querer? Tinha uma família maravilhosa, que a apoiava nessa nova etapa da vida, uma namorada linda e carinhosa, mãe das melhores crianças do mundo.. Essas foram levadas por Nicky mais cedo, pois precisava sair para comprar as alianças, e as coisas para o jantar. Nicky quase _cagou tijolos_ ao saber do namoro das duas, ela estava tão empolgada, que Alex preferiu desligar o celular, pois a cada meia hora uma nova mensagem chegava dela querendo saber a respeito dos preparativos. Terminou de tomar mais uma taça de vinho, e puxou Piper para o chão, estava cheio de almofadas fofas, que amorteceram a queda das duas.

– **Você é tão suave...** – Alex segurou em seu queixo, olhando-a. Desviou as mãos para a cintura, em seguida, massageando-a com delicadeza e murmurando: **Eu te amo!** – Lhe acariciou o ventre, depois subiu até os seios, demorando os carinhos ali.

Piper sorriu saboreando aquela frase. Viu os mamilos reagirem, enrijecendo-se sob as mãos dela. Fechou os olhos. Queria apenas senti-la.

– **Abra os olhos, amor.. **

As mãos de Alex subiram devagarinho por seus braços, seus dedos ergueram levemente as alças da camisola e trouxeram-nas consigo para baixo, expondo-lhes os seios.

– **Alex..**

– **Shh.. **– Alex cobriu-lhe os seios com as mãos e beijou-lhe com carinho os lábios. Puxou a camisola para baixo, fazendo-a parar em seus quadris. Sua mão deslizou pela colisão, acariciando-a. **– Eu quero te **_**amar**_**, Piper..** – As mãos dela, suaves, tocaram-lhe ó interior das coxas e Piper sentiu-se estremecer completamente, fitando-a. Alex a olhou com a expressão lânguida e apaixonada em seu rosto e beijou-lhe os seios com ardor crescente. Um gemido de prazer saltou por entre seus lábios. Alex sorriu satisfeita, descendo sua boca, aquecendo, queimando a pele suave que tocava, até chegar ao mais íntimo do corpo de Piper. A expressão do rosto dela a deixou fora de controle, fazendo-a chupá-la demoradamente. Piper se remexeu, arrumando sua postura. **– Você está bem?** – Alex se preocupou, parando suas investidas.

– **Não.** – Piper bufou, raivosa. **– Me faça gozar, Alex!**

Era tudo o que ela precisava ouvir, antes de voltar a encaixar a sua boca naquele sexo quente e saboroso. Sentia as unhas de Piper pressionando em seus ombros, conforme o prazer se intensificava para ela, até que Piper murmurou baixinho, com seu corpo todo tremendo, entregue, solto, em suas mãos. Era como se ela tivesse derretido entre sua boca, o seu gosto era prazeroso.

Seu coração batia tão forte que mal podia respirar. Abraçou-a, dizendo contra seu peito. **– Isso foi incrível, eu quero mais.. **

– **Você terá mais. **–Ergueu-se,com Piper no colo. Colocando-a sentada sobre o sofá.

– **E do meu jeito!** – Ela se levantou, e caminhou até o som, sincronizando o celular com o aparelho, mexeu em sua playlist. Alex a abraçou por trás, espiando por cima de seu ombro. **– Pronto. **

Alex sorriu contra o ombro dela, mas por pouco tempo, pois Piper se virou, fazendo com que seus seios tocassem seu robe.

– **Eu te quero na cozinha, Alex Vause. **– Piper disse, dando um passo na frente. **– A música começará em dois minutos. **

– **Você quer fazer amor na cozinha? **– ela perguntou, grudando seus corpos novamente, andaram abraçadas, ao adentrarem a cozinha, a música começou. **– On The Floor? Pipes, você pirou?**

Piper a empurrou pelo ombro, e sentou em uma cadeira. **– Comece a dançar.**

Alex parou, e esperou que ela sorrisse, ou dissesse que aquilo era brincadeira. Piper não o fez. **– Amor, eu.. Não sei fazer isso.**

– **Como você pode afirmar se não tentou? **

– **Isso te fará sorrir pelo menos?** – quis saber.

– **É claro que sim, Al.** – Piper só agora notara que estava seria demais. **– Eu estou nua na sua frente, e gorda.. O que soa pior? **

– **Você não está gorda, e sim grávida dos nossos bebês. **– Alex disse com a voz doce.

– **Nossos?** – ela não ouviu direito, obviamente.

– **Nossos!** – reafirmou, se abaixando à frente de Piper, beijando seu abdômen com amor. – **Meus, seus, nossos. **– ergueu o olhar.

– **Você tem certeza disso? **– Piper não sentiu tanta firmeza em sua fala, até que ela soltasse:

– **Eu nunca tive tanta certeza antes. **

– **Eu te amo tanto, Alex. **– estava prestes a chorar, porém, Alex não permitiu.

– **Eu te amo, baby.. Só chore após a minha dança, confie em mim, você terá motivos maiores para isso. **– Deu um beijo sonoro na boca de Piper, e se afastou um pouquinho. **– Agora eu tenho uma dança para fazer.** – Caminhou até a sala e reiniciou a música.

Piper aguardava ansiosamente na cozinha.

Alex mexeu os pés de um jeito indescritível, e moveu os quadris sensualmente. Desamarrou as tiras de seu robe. Piper a comia com os olhos. Ambas sorriram com cumplicidade. Alex mexeu o traseiro em seu colo. Piper era louca por ele, era tão grande e gostoso. Uma mordida inesperada em suas costas, a fez pular do colo da loira. **– Ai! Isso não foi legal, amor.** – Alex a olhava, surpreendida, com um sorriso alegre no rosto.

– **Continue.. – **Piper não estava nem aí, a queria dançando daquele jeito único só para ela.

Alex torceu os braços atrás das costas, abrindo o fecho de seu sutiã. Quando a peça ia caindo, ela segurou depressa. Piper fez cara feia, e então, ela a olhou nos olhos, com uma pergunta muda de: Tiro ou não tiro?

– **Tira!** – ordenou.

Ela deixou a peça deslizar por entre os braços, e a arremessou no colo da namorada. Piper a segurou como se fosse a coisa mais valiosa que já segurou em toda a vida. Alex esfregava as coxas juntas, enquanto seus dedos beliscavam os mamilos, uma de suas mãos abandonaram os seios, e escorregaram para dentro de sua calcinha. Piper moveu a sobrancelha, mexendo o pescoço positivamente. A música estava na reta final, mas ela não parou o gingado de sua dancinha particular. Me &amp; U iniciava, e sem perder tempo, Alex entrou no clima, sentando ao chão com as pernas abertas, se exibindo completamente, não pôde evitar um sorriso. Sentia-se imensamente feliz ali. Masturbou-se seguida do olhar concentrado de Piper. Ela não queria brincar? Quando estava atingindo o orgasmo, ela a interrompeu.

– **Levante, Al. **

Alex ficou tentada a continuar até gozar, mas Piper não estava a fim de esperar. Agora de pé, foi empurrada até a quina da ilha da cozinha. **– Isso foi melhor do que o esperado.** – Piper disse, e mordeu seu queixo. A boca quente dela, a obrigou a gemer roucamente. **– agora sente aqui em cima. **– espalmou a mão indicando o lugar, e Alex sentou. **– Tire sua calcinha.. **– Solicitou, dando a volta até chegar à porta da geladeira. Alex não conseguiu compreender o que ela estava armando. Deu de ombros tirando a calcinha, e jogando-a junto ao robe no chão. Piper já estava entre suas pernas, rápida, como um carro de fórmula um. **– Relaxe, e goze..** – foi o que ouviu, antes de sentir algo gelado escorrendo em seu sexo. Alex riu cortando um gemido, mas voltou a gemer assim que a língua de Piper tocou-a.

– **Porra..** – Ela levantou a cabeça para buscar uma evidência, mas tudo o que enxergou foi a cabeça de Piper enterrada entre suas pernas. Ela a sugava com fome, tara, tesão, luxuria.. Alex deitou, e aproveitou empurrando mais a cabeça dela, incitando o ato. Aquela língua era a chave do paraíso. Piper penetrou-a com dois dedos, e novamente ela sentiu a coisa gelada escorrendo por entre os dedos dela, antes de eles adentrarem dentro de si. O que Piper estava aprontando ali? Perdeu o raciocínio quando uma mordida dolorida fez sua vagina latejar. **– Piper! Porra!** – Ela pode jurar que a loira sorriu, quando voltou a comê-la com sua boquinha esfomeada. **– Eu vou gozar, não pare.. **– Alex disse, e desenfreou uma gozada intensa na língua e nos dedos de Piper. Após, encolheu as pernas, mas a loira não deixou, e chupou-a mais, e mais, até que gozasse mais uma vez. A brincadeirinha dela durou mais alguns minutos, Alex gozou umas seis vezes, em torno disso, perdeu a conta.

– **Amor, você estava usando calda de caramelo na porra da minha boceta? Que loirinha perversa.** – Alex mordeu o lábio.

– **O gosto é maravilhoso.** – Piper abriu um sorriso puro, e deitou ao lado dela, em cima do balcão. As duas se olharam, e explodiram em gargalhadas.

– **Você é maluca, porra. **

– **Foi meu primeiro desejo, não fale assim.** – fez uma carinha de coitadinha.

Alex por muito pouco não derreteu.

– **Aw! Desculpe-me. **– beijou-a. **– agora minha vagina está grudenta.**

– **Faz em mim? **

– **Pensei que não fosse pedir.** – Alex saltou, alegre.

As duas se amaram por mais um tempo ali, e depois rumaram para o quarto, e tomaram um banho juntas. Piper levou a brincadeira com o caramelo ao pé da letra, pois usou mais duas vezes em Alex. Ao se trocarem, fizeram amor mais uma vez, e ao deitarem na cama também.

– **Ui!** – Gemeu Piper.

– **O que foi? Você está bem?**

– **Não foi nada. Esses meninos estão praticando basebol.**

– **Eu vou cantar para eles se acalmarem..** – Alex alisou o rosto de Piper.

– **Isso os faz ficarem mais agitados, e, por favor, não cante aquela música da estrelinha. **

– **Baby, eles gostam, você é uma chata.**

– **Não sou! **– Fez uma careta. **– Podemos pensar em uma música de acordo com o comportamento deles. **

– **Psychosocial? É.**

– **Alex!** – reprovou. **– Se bem que eles se sairiam muito bem dançando essa música.**

Sorriram.

– **Move Like Jagger? É uma ótima música. **

– **Não.. Não.**

Alex riu dela, e a beijou no pescoço enquanto ela buscava uma música, fitando o teto.

– **She Will Be Loved!** – exclamou.

– **Eu não sei cantar ela sem errar a letra, Pipes.**

– **Cante de seu jeito, irei adorar. **

– **Afinal, queremos que eles parem de mexer.. Ou..? **

Piper rolou os olhos.

– **Que eles fiquem quietinhos, pois queremos dormir. Principalmente eu, eles me chutam muito. **

– **Eles precisam de nomes.** – Alex mudou de assunto, alisando a barriga dela. **– Caralho, isso não dói? **

– **Não é que dói, mas incomoda bastante. Charles e George. **

– **Amor, você por um acaso é fã da família real?**

Rindo quase sem sentir, Piper ergueu uma das mãos para interrompê-la.

– **São nomes bonitos. **

– **Eu gosto de Phinneaus.** – declarou ela.

– **Amor, vamos dormir. Você está blefando. **

– **Não estou, Piper.**

– **Phinneaus? Sério? **

Alex sorriu, e afirmou num gesto rápido.

– **Nem fodendo! Luigi.. é fofo.**

– **Nome de gay rico, amor. **

– **Foda-se.. Eu quero morder sua bunda, Alex. **

Alex olhou-a por instantes. Desde quando ela se interessava por sua bunda?

– **Baby, você está sofrendo uma overdose de caramelo. **

– **Para de brincadeira, e coloque seu traseiro em minha boca?**

– **Jura que isso é sério? **– ela fechou o semblante, embaralhada.

– **Juro!**

– **Outro desejo seu? **

– **Exatamente.** – Piper estava perdendo a paciência. **– Não morderei forte.**

Apesar de estranho, Alex fez o que ela pedia. Piper deu uma mordida exagerada em seu traseiro, fazendo-a pular para fora da cama, e esfregar a região. **– Ai! **

– **Desculpe.** – pediu, escondendo o rosto com o edredom.

– **Você é uma puta mentirosa, Piper.** – Alex zangou-se.

– **Amor.. **

– **Sem essa de amor, sua maluca!**

– **Alex..** – insistiu.

Alex calou-se dando pulinhos, com certeza ganharia uma marca roxa na nádega. Os olhos de Piper estavam cheios de lágrimas, ela piscou para que elas caíssem. Alex voltou para a cama, e se cobriu. A raiva foi passando rapidamente, e ela olhou a loira que chorava.

– **Está perdoada, não chore.** – pediu, secando as lágrimas quentes. **– Eu te amo. **

– **Não ama.** – Piper afastou a cabeça, e girou a aliança no dedo.

– **É claro que eu amo. **

– **Então me faz um favorzinho? **– pediu humilde.

– **Primeiro me diz o que é.** – Alex a olhou com receio.

– **Eu quero dois morangos com pó de café. **

Aquilo não era sério, Piper estava brincando, se recusou a acreditar naquele desejo.

– **Amor, pare de brincar. Amanhã precisamos acordar cedo. **

– **Ok, Alex. Obrigada, irei comer lá na cozinha. **

– **Você é foda, Piper. **– levantou. **– Espere, volto em dois minutos.**

Piper sorriu, vencedora.

Quase dez minutos depois, Alex entrou com dois morangos em um pires, eles estavam com as pontinhas sujas com o pó de café. Ao mastigar Piper gemeu.

– **Maravilhoso. Eu te amo, obrigada por tudo Alex.** – agradeceu.

Alex desfez sua cara amarrada, e a beijou, sentindo o gosto de café e morango. Até que não era ruim. **– Eu te amo! **

– **Eu idem.** – Piper se deitou novamente.

– **Durma bem.** – Alex beijou sua testa, e a aninhou entre o peito.


	33. Chapter 33

– **Chegamos!** – Piper abriu a porta do carona, já saindo.

– **Ei!** – Alex chamou-a. **– Para que a pressa? **

– **Alex, temos que nos arrumar.** – Disse, ao tirar Maya e Benjamin de suas cadeirinhas. **– Nicky nos espera. **

– **Piper, ainda é cedo. A cerimônia começará ao meio dia. **

– **Por isso mesmo, querida. Ajude-me aqui.**

Contragosto, Alex saiu do carro. Piper estava mais empolgada do que as noivas. Lorna não estava presente. Chegaria em duas horas, ou em uma, Alex não recordava. A noiva viria com seus pais. **– Não corram!** – gritou, mas as crianças correram na frente, fazendo com que algumas pessoas desviassem de seus pequenos corpinhos equilibrando vasos de flores. Piper sorriu, entrelaçando os seus dedos.

– **Nervosa?** – ela perguntou, ao caminharem.

– **Mentiria se dissesse que não.** – respondeu torcendo os lábios, Piper a puxou e a beijou na bochecha.

– **Relaxe. **

– **Ei vocês! **– a voz de Nicky chamou a atenção de ambas, mas ela não estava em nenhum lugar por ali. **– Aqui em cima!**

Alex e Piper a olharam. Ela estava na sacada de um dos quartos, sorridente, exibindo uma taça de espumante na mão direita.

– **Olá!** – Alex acenou, e voltou a olhar para frente. A luz do sol parecia querer cegá-la.

– **O que vocês estão fazendo de pijama ainda?** – Nicky perguntou.

– **Pergunte à Piper. **

Piper docemente inclinou a cabeça, e sorriu.

– **Subam! Suas roupas estão aqui.**

A casa toda estava enfeitada com muitas flores, parecia uma estufa. As flores em sua maioria eram roxas e brancas. Os preparativos para o casório estavam na fase final. Red havia saído mais cedo, só retornaria na hora da cerimônia. As crianças com a ajuda de profissionais foram se aprontar. Alex, Nicky e Piper estavam sentadas na cama, e descobriram que Nicky havia se casado com Lorna, legalmente, dois dias atrás em _Washington._ Tendo como testemunha Joe Caputo. Uma batida na porta interrompeu a conversa, assim que esta se abriu, dois dos cabeleireiros, amigos de Nicky, entraram, prontos para começarem seus trabalhos. Piper foi atrás de seus filhos, Benjamin estava chorando, afirmando que a calça de seu pequeno smoking estava furando-o na parte traseira, Piper conferiu, e reclamou ao notar um alfinete pequeno preso à peça. Maya se divertia à custa do irmão, enquanto seu cabelo era arrumado.

Red cedeu o espaço em seu salão de beleza particular, para que Nicky usasse. Mas antes, fez diversas recomendações que, ela fingiu em ouvir cada uma.

– **Alex, eu preciso te contar algo..** – Nicky comentou, sem mexer muito o rosto que estava sendo maquiado.

– **Essa é a melhor hora? Eu estou tensa.** – estreitou os olhos na direção dela. O que Nicky estaria aprontando agora? Perguntou-se.

– **Só não quero que me mate depois. **

Alex girou a cadeira, ficando frente a frente com Nicky, ignorando a reclamação do homem que prendia os fios de seus cabelos em um coque alto.

– **Vai dizendo de uma vez.**

Nicky moveu um pouco o rosto, para poder falar.

– **Sylvia.. Ela foi convidada. Mas antes que você quebre tudo, isso foi antes de vocês terminarem, então, eu não tenho culpa. **

– **Porra!** – Alex apertou os braços da cadeira, para diminuir a tensão. **– Você tem que proibir a entrada dela, sabe disso. **

– **Eu não posso! Alex, qual é? Converse com Piper a respeito, é melhor que ela saiba por você. **

– **Não falarei a respeito disso com Piper, ela vai achar que..** – Nicky ergueu o indicador para cima, fazendo-a calar-se, e tomou a palavra.

– **Agora você sabe que ela foi convidada. E possivelmente **_**desfrutaremos **_**de sua presença, Piper não ficará nada feliz em saber que você já estava ciente da presença de Sylvia e não lhe disse nada. **

Alex recostou-se a cadeira, respirando com cautela. O homem voltou a prender seus cabelos. Pior seria se contasse, e pior seria se escondesse. Estava à beira do precipício. Não soube se pulava, ou ficava somente a imaginar como seria se pulasse. Pular ou não? Eis a questão. **– Prontinho; você está impecável. **– A voz masculina atingiram seus ouvidos. Ela voltou seus olhos ao espelho, vendo sua face refletida nele. Seu penteado estava maravilhoso, com uma tira de ouro envolto aos fios escuros, dando-lhe mais destaque. A maquiagem fora leve, assim como a de Nicky. Levantou-se, e agradeceu. **– Irei conversar com ela.** – confessou após minutos de silêncio.

– **Essa é uma escolha sábia.** – Nicky suspirou aliviada, não queria que Alex e Piper brigassem, agora que elas estavam finalmente juntas.

Alex procurava por Piper por todos os lados, foi encontra-la na cozinha, com Mary. A loira estava com os cabelos soltos, cacheados. Ainda trajava seu pijama, encoberto por um robe de seda. Parecia um anjo, Alex teve dificuldade em respirar, sabendo que, aquele sorriso que dançava nos lábios dela possivelmente sumiria depois da notícia da presença de Sylvia. Mas foda-se, ela teria que ser sincera, Sylvia era apenas alguém do seu passado; alguém sem importância. Aproximou-se, e a beijou na testa, soltando uma piscadela para Mary que franziu o cenho, mas depois sorriu. A seu ver, Alex era uma maluca. Ela saiu, deixando as duas sozinhas.

– **Estava te procurando. **– Alex disse.

– **Precisei vir tomar água, estava ficando louca. Acredita que aquelas malucas que Nicky contratou para vestir as crianças deixaram um alfinete dentro da calça de Benjamin?**

Alex quase riu se não fosse pela carinha dramática dela.

– **E o pior, eu tive que verificar, porque elas nem se deram ao trabalho de olhar quando ele afirmava que algo o furava.** – Piper buscou ar, e prosseguiu. **– Você está tão linda..** – suavizou, esquecendo-se do drama do filho.

– **Disse a mulher de cachinhos dourados, cuja qual Alex está apaixonada.** – brincou, para descontrair um pouco. **– Você está maravilhosa.**

Piper moveu as sobrancelhas.

– **Vem cá..** – Saiu puxando Alex pelo braço, abrindo a primeira porta que encontrou. Assim que adentraram, Alex se deu conta que estavam na sala de orações de Mary, uma mesa mediana da cor branca estava no meio da salinha improvisada pela própria latina. Em cima desta, havia uma bíblia aberta em um suporte, ao lado, duas velas acesas. Ainda tinha um santo que ela não conseguiu identificar qual era. Mary ensinara tudo sobre eles quando era pequena. Piper a empurrou de encontro à mesa.

– **Piper.. Amor..**

– **Shhh.** – Piper a beijou na boca, invadindo com a língua a boca de Alex. Sem cortar o beijo, Piper foi empurrando tudo que estava em cima da mesa. As velas apagaram-se ao caírem no chão. A bíblia ainda ficou na pontinha, esperando por um impacto mais bruto, para cair em queda livre. Alex perdeu o rumo quando a boca de Piper beijava agora sua barriga. A sala estava escura, mas seus olhos já se acostumaram com a escuridão e avistaram a bíblia na pontinha, um gemido fraco saiu de sua boca, ao sentir a língua da loira mordendo seu clitóris. Ela não sabia se relaxava, gemia, salvava a bíblia ou o santo. Santo? Com a mão vaga, puxou a imagem que estava andarilhando com os trancos que Piper dava em seu corpo em cima da mesa. Piper devorava-a como se fosse um fruto doce, e desejado. Naquela manhã Alex estava com um gosto incrível, Piper sabia que podia ficar ali o dia todo, sem enjoar. Chupou-a com mais força, e ao olhá-la, quase engasgou. O que Alex fazia segurando um santo com tanta adoração? Deu de ombros.

– **Não.. Não para.** – Alex implorou, mesmo sabendo que Piper não pararia até que ela gozasse em sua boca. Mas não custava nada implorar. A língua dela a fez esquecer o real motivo de tê-la procurado. Soltou a imagem, quando sentiu o orgasmo se aproximando. As palavras vinham em sua cabeça com rapidez. _Gozar, conversar com Piper sobre Sylvia, cuidar para que o santo não caísse, Piper, santo, gozar, Sylvia, conversar, gozar, gozar, gozar_.. Relaxou o corpo em cima da mesa assim que atingiu o clímax, rezou para que não estivesse bagunçado o penteado. Assim que o espasmo passou, levantou a cabeça e olhou Piper, ela estava bufando.

– **Tudo bem? **

– **Me diz você, Alex. **

– **O que? **– Temeu, sem entender o que se passava com ela.

– **Você acabou de gozar na porra da minha boca falando o nome da sua ex-namorada.**

Aquilo era castigo de Deus? Ou do santo que foi testemunha da _promiscuidade_ que ocorrera ali? Não era possível. Se antes estava receosa para iniciar uma conversa sobre a outra, agora estava fodidamente impossível. Piper já era explosiva, com os hormônios da gravidez então.. Era mortal. Alex arriscou se benzer, mas parou no caminho.

– **Amor, eu não estava pensando nela, eu só queria conversar sobre ela quando te procurei na cozinha.**

Piper sentiu os olhos se encherem com lágrimas, mas não choraria. Ao invés, arrancou o santo que Alex protegia, e o quebrou em seu joelho.

– **Piper! Puta merda!** – gemeu de dor, ao sentiu o gesso duro se partir sobre o seu joelho. **– Merda! **

– **Foda-se, Alex!** – ela disse, e saiu batendo a porta.

– **Ei P, viu Alex por ai?** – Nicky quis saber, ao vê-la passar como um raio pelo corredor.

– **Na sala de oração.** – respondeu sem olhá-la. Sua vontade inicial era de ir imediatamente para casa, e se trancar lá. Sozinha. Mas ficaria por Nicky e Lorna. Sem ouvir a resposta da outra, seguiu até o quarto, onde teria ajuda para vestir seu vestido.

– **Alex?** – Nicky chamou-a antes de entrar. Sem obter resposta, entrou de vez. Seus olhos castanhos examinavam o lugar, um furacão loiro, e um furacão moreno abalaram as estruturas do lugar. **– Problemas? **

Depois de relatar o ocorrido, Alex com a ajuda de Nicky pressionava um saco de ervilhas congeladas no joelho.

– **Eu não acredito nisso.** – Nicky deixou um sorriso escapar. O que faria? Foi hilário. **– Vocês garantiram uma vaga no inferno, e Mary matará vocês duas. Não quero presenciar quando ela notar a cabeça do santinho remendada com durex.**

– **Piper me deixa louca quando transamos, e eu só pensava em contar a verdade, acabou saindo, não que eu pense naquela lambisgoia da minha ex de um uma forma mais íntima.. Acho que foi castigo. **– suspirou. **– Não aperta, dói muito.** – reclamou, cerrando os olhos.

A decoração do jardim estava maravilhosa. Uma tenda gigantesca protegia as cadeiras de rattan, que ganharam flores aos redores. A grama fora cortada, para que as convidadas não afundassem seus saltos ao pisarem no gramado. As arvores estavam todas floridas, exibindo todos os tipos de cores neutras. O corredor por onde as noivas passariam, foram adicionados vasos de flores e luzes de efeitos especiais, que eram vistas a luz do dia. Pétalas de rosas formavam um tapete branco longo e perfumado até o altar, feito com um arco de três tipos de lírios. A opulência era de se tirar o chapéu. Ao lado esquerdo, havia um piano com folhas verdes em cima.. Nicky não entendeu o porquê daquilo, mas adorou como uma decoração adicional. Todos já estavam presentes, ela caminhava até o altar de braços dados com Red. Trajava um vestido branco longo, rendado nos braços. Ela respirava com nervosismo, nunca em toda a sua vida se imaginou casando, sempre que pensava em casamento, via apenas Alex em seu lugar. Uma orquestra tocava _bittersweet symphony_, aumentando ainda mais seus batimentos cardíacos. Nicky e a noiva escolheram apenas duas madrinhas, sendo elas, Red e **Norma**, mãe de Lorna. Alex estava sentada ao lado de Taystee que não parava de falar um minuto. Piper não estava por ali ainda, ela estava com as crianças dentro da casa. **– Eu já volto.** – ela cochichou baixinho, e Taystee assentiu, e emendou uma conversa com Vee, que não estava muito a fim.

– **Vocês estão felizes por tia Nicky?** – Piper perguntou, segurando as mãozinhas das crianças. Eles concordaram com um sorriso sincero. Lorna estava logo atrás, tentando conter as lágrimas. Seu vestido era composto por camadas brancas, parecido com um vestido de _princesa_. Seus cabelos estavam presos no topo da cabeça, em um penteado elegante e antiquado. Nas mãos, um buquê de rosas brancas ganhava destaque. Maya estava encantada por ter o seu vestido igual ao de sua futura tia. Lorna deu um passo à frente, acompanhada de sua mãe. Piper segurou a mão de Benjamin com força, pois ele queria acompanha-las. **– Espere, vocês entrarão por último. **

– **Eu vou casar com Maya, mamãe? **– Ele perguntou.

Piper sorriu.

– **Não querido. **

– **Nós somos irmãos, seu bobão.**

– **Bobona!**

– **É você! **– Maya rebateu, impertinente.

– **Você! Você! **

– **Podem parar!** – Alex apareceu, interferindo a briga. Piper só então a olhou.

Piper usava um vestido romano, de um ombro só, exibindo seu ventre protuberante. Diferente do seu, que era acinzentado de mangas compridas abertas nas laterais dos braços, deixando suas tatuagens visíveis, e modelando seus quadris. Os olhos verdes brilhavam de contentamento, Piper era a mulher mais linda daquela cerimônia. Sem dúvidas.

– **Segure com cuidado as alianças, crianças.** – Piper dobrou os joelhos, fitando-os. **– Junte as mãos. **– Pediu, e foi obedecida. Maya e Benjamin entrelaçaram os dedinhos. **– Agora vão!**

Maya saiu puxando o irmão, com cuidado que lhe fora pedido. Piper contemplava a cena, sorrindo, orgulhosa de seus pequenos.

– **Piper..** – Alex chamou seu nome com receio.

– **Agora não, Alex! **– Deixou-a parada no lugar, e seguiu para o jardim, acomodando-se ao lado de Polly.

Nicky estava em pé diante de Lorna, com um de seus melhores sorrisos exposto.

– **Nicole Vause Nichols, é de sua livre e espontânea vontade receber Lorna Morello como sua legítima esposa?** – A pastora perguntou a ela, e esperou pela resposta.

– **Sim! Com toda a certeza do mundo.** – afirmou, livrando-se de todo o nervosismo.

– **Lorna Morello, é de sua livre e espontânea vontade receber Nicole Vause Nichols como sua legítima esposa?**

– **Sim. **– respondeu com sua doçura, recebendo um murmurinho fofo dos convidados.

Maya ergueu as alianças para que a pastora pudesse pegá-las, e voltou para o lado do irmão.

– **Hoje vocês estão recebendo a aliança dentro do coração. Essa é a aliança mais importante que vocês podem receber. O amor é algo lindo que merece ser vivido, independente de sexo, raça, ou religião. O amor é o que realmente importa. Homossexualidade não existe, nunca existiu. Existe sexualidade; **_**voltada**_** para um objeto qualquer de desejo. Que pode ter genitália igual, e isso é detalhe. Mas não determina maior ou menor grau de moral ou integridade.** – Encerrou, colocando a aliança na mão de Nicky. Que a direcionou até o dedo de Lorna, assim que a colocou, beijou-a na mão. Ela repetiu seu gesto. **– Agora, pode beijar a noiva. **

Os flashes espocaram na direção das recém-casadas, Nicky abraçou Lorna com cuidado. As duas choravam igualmente felizes. Os convidados aplaudiram de pé. Alex com um microfone chamou a atenção de todos. **– Não queria interromper esse momento lindo, mas..** – ela sorriu, e sentou junto ao piano. **– Será preciso.** – finalizou, arrancando risadinhas dos demais. **– Eu gostaria de agradecer a presença de todos, sei que é um grande dia para minha irmã, e minha mais **_**nova**_** irmã. É Lorna, você é como uma irmã para mim, baby.** – As duas sorriram, e Alex continuou. **– Hoje as coisas mudaram um pouco, para melhor, claro. Nicole minha irmãzinha maluca se casou, e porra.. Desculpem-me.** – corou. **– Quem diria, Nicky criando juízo, se casando com uma pessoa doce, calma, o seu oposto. Mas os opostos se atraem, lembrando. Lorna, você é a mulher mais sortuda do mundo, e não estou puxando o saco da sua esposa. De jeito nenhum. Nicky é a minha melhor amiga, ela é impulsiva, aventureira, com um espírito irreprimível. Ela sempre foi meu braço direito, minha realidade, e a minha loucura reprimida. Você tem ao seu lado o meu maior tesouro, eu espero que você cuide bem dela, pois sei que ela cuidará bem de você. Só não deixe que uma barata apareça, e interrompa tudo. **– brincou**. – Nicky, nada mudou, exceto por essa aliança em seu dedo. Assim como essa no meu. Ainda formamos uma equipe. Você sempre poderá contar comigo para o que for preciso, eu sempre estarei pronta para ajuda-la, **_**sempre**_**. Assim como você esteve todo esse tempo ali para mim. Eu te amo! E parabéns por sua escolha maravilhosa. Lorna eu a amo também. **

Com a ajuda das vozes afinadas da _orquestra_, Alex tocou as primeiras teclas do piano, cantando _Lean On Me._ Fazia tempos que não tocava um piano, estava absolutamente sem prática. Sua voz saiu perfeitamente afinada, apesar da rouquidão. Nicky chorava igual uma criança, Alex evitou olhá-la, pois choraria e erraria tudo, seus olhos verdes rumaram até Piper, que a olhava com a expressão de encanto. Ao finalizar, levantou e abraçou Lorna, depois deu um longo abraço na irmã. Ficaram unidas por uns cinco minutos, Red se juntou a dupla.

– **Meus dois problemas juntos.** – ela disse, beijando a cabeça das netas. **– Alex querida, foi maravilhosa a sua homenagem. **

– **Obrigada!** – agradeceu, soltando Nicky. **– Agora você é uma mulher casada.**

– **Amém!** –Nicky jogou os braços para cima. **– Eu amei essa música, você é foda, eu te amo. Muito obrigada. **

– **Não por isso.** – Alex a beijou, e caminhou por entre os convidados que vinham para cumprimentar o casal.

No salão de festas da mansão, Nicky e Lorna dançavam em uma coreografia ensaiada, ao som de Unchain My Heart, de Ray Charles. Maya e Benjamin dançavam também, juntamente a outras crianças. Logo os outros convidados se juntaram a elas na pista, dançando todos juntos. Piper mexia os bracinhos de Brinn no ritmo da musica. Polly foi dançar com Red, e a olhava sorrindo, como se pronunciasse: _Viu? Eu estou dançando com ela, sua comedora de merda._

– **Treinando?** – Alex sentou-se ao lado dela.

Piper continuou mexendo os bracinhos do bebê.

– **Amor, fala comigo.** – Insistiu. **– Estou com saudade de você, Piper. Eu só queria conversar àquela hora, mas você me puxou, e eu perdi as rédeas. Quando sua boca me domina, eu perco a razão, esqueço até de quem sou. **– deixou um suspiro escapar, e soltou a notícia: – **Sylvia está presente.**

– **O que?** – Parou o que fazia, voltando seus olhos azuis a Alex.

– **Foi o que eu tentei dizer mais cedo. **

– **Você esteve com ela? **

– **O que? Deus! Não! **– disse com certo pavor. **– Ela está nos olhando.** – acenou com a cabeça.

Piper seguiu o seu gesto, e segurou o olhar da rival em sua mesa. Ela descaradamente encarava Alex. **– De tanto você chama-la, ela apareceu. E está te comendo com os olhos.** – virou a cabeça, olhando os olhinhos castanhos de Brinn.

– **Foda-se ela, Piper.** – grunhiu. **– Eu te amo, que porra. É difícil de entender? Pedi a Nicky que barrasse a entrada dela, mas ela não teve como.** – Piper seguia brincando com Brinn. **– Piper, quer prestar atenção em mim?** – Alex soltou os cabelos, bagunçando-os com as mãos. Sentiu bem, se sentiria melhor se Piper entendesse que Sylvia não significava absolutamente nada em sua vida, tanto no passado quanto no agora. Irritada, ela segurou a cabeça da loira, virando-a em sua direção. **– Aquela ali é insignificante.** – rapidamente rolou os olhos até a outra mesa. Brinn puxou o seus cabelos, levando-os até a boca. **– Ai! Você quer parar, criaturinha? **– Piper tirou com cuidado os cabelos da mão do bebê. **– Você me ama? Piper? **

– **Faz diferença? **

– **Você sabe que faz, por que está fazendo assim?** – Alex tentou compreendê-la, desviando das mãozinhas de Brinn.

– **Me diz, como você iria se sentir se eu gozasse na sua boca chamando por Larry? **

Alex sentiu tudo girar, uma sensação de pavor gritou dentro de seu peito. Entendeu perfeitamente como a namorada sentiu-se.

– **Eu iria querer morrer?** – estava confusa. **– Linda, me perdoe.** – beijou-a nos lábios, Piper não recusou, foi um ato satisfatório. Sylvia ainda olhava naquela direção. **– Não fiz por mal, acredite em mim. **

– **Ok..** – disse ela.

– **Ok? Piper, diga que me ama, ou irei me afogar dentro da piscina. **– ameaçou.

– **Você sabe nadar.** – exclamou com obviedade. **– Eu te amo. E você cantou muito bem.**

Alex sorriu com alegria, enchendo o rosto dela de beijos. Brinn com medo, chorou.

– **Que menina chorona, devolva-a para a mãe dela.** – Alex fez uma careta.

– **É isso que você fará quando os gêmeos nascerem? **

– **Não. Nossos bebês não serão assim.** – beijou-a na testa. **– Você está com fome? **

– **Sim. **

– **Certo, buscarei algo para comermos.** – ela ergueu-se.

– **E seu joelho? **

Alex subiu um pouco o vestido, para que Piper visse o estrago causado por ela.

– **Amor, eu não queria feri-la.** – arrependeu-se.

– **Agora não dói, só está roxo mesmo.** – sorriu, garantindo que estava tudo bem. **– Aguente, já volto. **

– **Alex, sua cretina!** – Meiko gritou para que ela ouvisse.

– **Pensei que não viria! **

– **Cheguei agora, estive ocupada com meu namorado. **

– **Isso é uma piada?** – Alex apanhou um prato com lagostas.

– **Minha mãe disse a mesma coisa. Eu não posso me apaixonar? Até você se amarrou.** – Declarou.

– **É melhor que Piper não te escute. **

– **Penso o mesmo. **– deu um tapa na bunda de Alex. **– Irei cumprimentar as recém-casadas. Com licença.**

Alex reprovou aquele tapa, mas riu. E serviu-se de um pouco das iguarias da festa.

– **Ei!** – Taystee pulou em sua frente, com o susto esbarrou em alguém.

– **Ai!** – Sylvia praguejou.

– **Desculpe.** – Alex se desculpou, e puxou Taystee consigo. **– Eu vou te matar, viu? **

– **Vai mesmo matar sua cunhadinha preferida?** – Alex girou os olhos. **– Vocês estão namorando? Mamãe ainda não sabe. Boa sorte com ela.**

Alex temeu, esquecendo que colidira com Sylvia.

– **Por que boa sorte? **

– **Ela vai te intimidar, e você vai cagar nas calças!**

– **Ela já me intimida. **

– **Não, é sério.. Boa sorte.** – Taystee sabia que Alex morria de medo de sua mãe, e resolveu amedrontá-la. **– Te vejo na pista. **

– **Eu não vou dançar.** – falou, mas Taystee já havia partido.

– **Você dançava muito bem Alex.** – Sylvia segurava um cigarro na mão, e bebia uma taça de vinho. **– Aliás, você está tão linda. **

– **Foi o que eu disse a ela**. – Piper apareceu de imediato, abraçando Alex. **– Ela é linda. **– corrigiu-a.

– **Ela é o proibido em pessoa, se me permite dizer.** – elogiou, Sylvia.

– **Não permito porra nenhuma.** – Piper empurrou-a. **– Some daqui, sua cadela. **

– **Piper, acalme-se.** – Alex puxou-a devagar, antes que Sylvia tomasse uma atitude impensável. **– Sylvia, nos dê licença? **

– **Vocês estão juntas? Achei que a única criança que você criaria sem a presença do pai fosse Benjamin. Alex Vause, sempre se superando. Nem parecia aquela que chorava em minha cama praguejando essa aí! **

– **Cale-se!** – Alex estapeou o rosto dela. **– Não ouse mencionar meus filhos dessa forma.** – virando-se para Piper, convidou-a para sair dali. **– Vamos. **

– **Alex..**

– **Piper o que quer que tenha ouvido de Sylvia, é mentira.** – garantiu como se sua vida dependesse disso.

– **Alex, venha dançar conosco.** – Nicky chamou-a.

– **Irei me sentar, vá dançar com sua irmã. **

– **Tem certeza? Baby, o que foi?**

– **Aleeeeeeex!** – Gritaram Nicky, Lorna, Taystee e Meiko.

– **Vá! **– Piper demandou, e caminhou até a mesa, Polly estava lá, esperando por ela.

– **O que houve? **

Piper de primeiro não respondeu. Mexeu em um enfeite da mesa, olhando em seguida para as nuvens brancas do céu. Havia uma verdade obscura nas palavras de Sylvia.

– **Nada, eu estou cansada. **

– **Você parecia alegre brincando com Brinn.**

– **Ei querida, como você está? **– Vee se aproximou.

– **Cansada. **

– **Quer um suco? **

– **Você faria esse sacrifício por mim?** – conseguiu brincar.

– **Nem precisa perguntar, amor.** – ela sorriu, e foi à procura de um suco para Piper.

Polly insistiu até conseguir arrancar de Piper a verdade, o que estava lhe incomodando tanto. **– Essa mulherzinha é louca, Piper. Alex te ama, e ela só está tentando acabar com o que vocês sentem uma pela outra. Não cai na dela, aliás, esqueça o que ouviu, porque você já caiu no que ela afirmou. **

– **Aqui está. **– Vee estendeu em sua direção um copo rodeado com um guardanapo. – Suco de tomate.

– **Você caiu do céu, mãe.** – deu um gole no suco. **– Está divino.** – olhou Polly encerrando o assunto de uma vez. Ela estava mais que certa, Sylvia que se danasse.

– **Oh! Que isso.** – ela acenou. **– Como estão os meus meninos? **

Xxx

Nicky e Lorna seguravam Maya e Benjamin no colo, eles queriam cortar o bolo juntos. Alex estava ao lado de Piper, segurando em sua mão. Benjamin bocejava, sem parar. Fazendo com que seus olhinhos lacrimejassem. Ele mirou Piper e Alex, e jogou os braços para que uma das duas o pegasse. Alex tomou a frente de Piper, segurando-o.

– **Você não vai querer bolo?** – Piper perguntou.

– **Estou com sono. **– disse, e espirrou virando o rosto.

– **Saúde.** – Alex sacudiu-o no ar. **– Ele tem alergia a flores. **

– **E você vem dizer isso agora? **

– **Eu realmente esqueci esse detalhe antes.** – ajeitou o menino nos braços. **– Irei coloca-lo na cama. Acompanha-me? **

– **Claro.**

Benjamin assim que deitou em sua cama, apagou. Piper deitou ao seu lado, ganhando uma massagem na sola dos pés. Alex era boa nisso. As duas se olhavam, e sorriam.

– **Como você está se sentindo? **

– **Exausta. Minhas costas estão doendo, assim como minha cabeça.**

Com cuidado, Alex soltou o pé dela.

– **Você quer dormir um pouco? **

– **Jura, Al? Pensei que fosse me oferecer um remédio. **– ironizou. **– Ajude-me a tirar esse vestido. **– sentou de costas para que Alex abrisse o zíper.

– **Iria ressaltar, mas você é apressada. **– terminou de abrir o zíper, antes de levantar, deu um beijo nas costas de Piper. **– Buscarei um remédio, e sua roupa no outro quarto. **– falou baixinho.

– **Não demore. **

Alex encostou a porta, e foi à procura de um remédio que pudesse aliviar a dor de cabeça de Piper.

Piper estava fechando a persiana do quarto, para que ficasse escuro o ambiente. Ouviu quando a porta abriu. Ao girar o pescoço, viu Sylvia vindo em sua direção. Não teve como se defender, foi pega de surpresa. As mãos dela empurraram seu corpo, fazendo-a cair de costas no chão. **– Você não é valente agora, certo?** – ela disse, com um sorriso ameaçador. Piper não disse nada, a dor em suas costas era maior do que sua razão. Estava vulnerável, e Sylvia soube no instante em que entrou ali. **– Levante, pare de fazer ceninha.** – com o pé, ela chutou o braço em que Piper apoiava o peso do corpo. **– Alex..** – Piper chamou-a, mesmo sabendo que ela não a ouvia.


	34. Chapter 34

– **Então é aqui que você veio se esconder?** – Nicky segurou um copo para Alex virar a água.

– **É assim que você chega? Em surdina? **

Nicky riu, com descaso.

– **Preciso tirar esse vestido, está me comendo. **

– **Você está tão linda.** – Alex disse com sinceridade, tomando o copo de suas mãos. O tom usado saiu sarcástico, mas a afirmação era verídica. Nicky estava perfeitamente linda. Mas aquele vestido nem de longe fazia parte de sua realidade.

– **Ora, você também, Vause.**

As duas se encararam por um longo tempo. Alex tentava parecer evasiva, mas não aguentou quando Nicky soergueu as sobrancelhas, e arregalou os olhos.

– **Certo. Esses vestidos estão em pessoas erradas. **

– **É foda, né?** – Nicky disse, e seguiu para fora da cozinha. **– Sinto que a qualquer momento irei dançar **_**''Legata a un granello di sabbia''**_** pateticamente para agradar a Lorna. Ela adora essa música estranha. Prefiro estar sem essa coisa antes que a proposta seja feita.**

– **Só pelo nome eu já achei enjoada.** – Alex a acompanhou.

– **Tia!** – Maya chamou, fazendo Nicky e Alex virarem.

– **Qual das duas?** – Nicky apoiou o queixo no ombro de Alex, sem desviar os olhos da menina.

– **Era a tia Alex.** – sorriu, antes de continuar. **– Onde está Benjamin? **

– **Maya! **– Vee entrou na sala com o arranjo de cabelos que Maya usava. **– Você não esperou por quê? **

– **Eu.. **– hesitou, fazendo **Alex** sentir pena dela. **– Eu quero saber onde Benjamin está.**

– **Benjamin está dormindo, baby. **– Alex disse, subindo os primeiros degraus, mas parou, barrando Nicky que subia logo atrás. **– Você vem?** – Olhou a menina, e a figura de Vee que se posicionou atrás de seu corpinho.

Maya fez uma cara pensativa. Estava com sono, porém não queria dormir. Queria apenas desfrutar mais da festa, estava gostando de dançar e ser jogada para cima pelos irmãos de Lorna, eles eram divertidíssimos, mas sentiu falta de Benjamin.

– **E a mamãe?** – ela perguntou.

– **Está no quarto com seu irmão. Ela está com dor de cabeça.** – explicou, apertando um comprimido no guardanapo.

– **Dor de cabeça?** – Vee interrompeu. **– Alguém andou aborrecendo ela? **

Alex não soube se aquilo era uma pergunta, ou uma acusação camuflada.

– **Não.** – respirou o mais rápido possível, para não interromper sua pronuncia. **– Ela só está um pouco cansada, acordamos muito cedo.** – sorriu, nervosa. _– Passamos a noite toda transando, talvez eu deva acrescentar isso?_ – Pensou, e por muito pouco não gargalhou.

– **Alex, mexa logo esse traseiro. Tem uma calcinha minúscula entrando no meu cu. E eu posso sentir o gostinho do tecido.** – Nicky soltou, impacientemente. Só deu conta da besteira que falou, quando Maya riu abafadamente.

– **Mãe!** – Benjamin apareceu no topo da escada, com os cabelos bagunçados. Seus olhos estavam tão arregalados, que parecia ter visto um fantasma, ou coisa parecida.

– **Oi Ben! Vamos dançar lá na festa.** – Maya o chamou, esticando a mão.

– **O que houve, Benj?** – Alex subiu até onde ele estava parado, e arrumou os fios loiros de sua cabecinha no lugar.

– **A tia Sylvia está em cima da mamãe, ela está chorando. **

– **Porra! **

Alex não esperou, e correu até o quarto. Pelo caminho soltou o copo com água, sem se importar se ele quebraria, e jorrasse água por toda parte. A porta estava entreaberta. Sylvia não estava em seu juízo perfeito, caso estivesse ela jamais teria entrado ali e agredido Piper, sem trancar a porta. Com um pontapé, ela chutou a porta. Sylvia estava sentada em cima das coxas de Piper, que gemia alguma coisa inaudível.

– **Desgraçada, sai de cima dela. ** – Alex a puxou pelos cabelos, jogando-a longe. Seu corpo recebia uma energia desconhecida, a raiva que sentia era incontrolável. Sylvia caiu sentada perto de uma coleção antiga de carrinhos que Benjamin colecionava. Ao levantar-se, ela acabou derrubando alguns. Sorriu, como se não fosse nada.

– **Você vai me bater, Alex? **

– **Bater? Eu vou é te matar! **– Alex disse rangendo os dentes, e ao se aproximar, uma mão a empurrou para o lado, fazendo-a cambalear, e firmar os pés no chão. Xingaria até a última geração do ser, porém conteve-se.

Vee agarrou Sylvia pelo pescoço com tanta força, que a cabeça dela parecia que iria explodir, com um aperto mais concentrado. Ela estava sufocando, e Vee apenas encarava o olhar agoniado dela, sem piedade. Ali estava apenas a presa e o caçador, em um quarto que a cada segundo diminuía ao redor de ambas. Sylvia sentia que iria morrer a qualquer momento, e a assassina nem sequer movia um músculo do rosto. Era fria, terrivelmente assustadora. Vee sentia os músculos do pescoço dela latejar contra a palma de sua mão.

– **Mãe, solte-a.** – Piper pediu, mesmo com a voz falha. Vee era impulsiva, ainda mais quando se tratava dela, ou Taystee.

Alex e Nicky estavam paradas, hipnotizadas pela visão. Sylvia sacudia os pés, como se estivesse sendo eletrocutada. Seu cérebro já estava ficando sem oxigênio.

– **Mãe! Alex!** – Piper gritou dessa vez, e Alex saiu de seu transe, olhando-a.

– **Você está bem? Ela te machucou?** – Alex segurou nos braços dela examinando cada centímetro de sua pele. Depois fez o mesmo com as costas, esta estava vermelha. **– Amor me desculpe, está doendo?**

– **Alex.. Minha mãe vai mata-la.** – A dor em suas costas era forte, mas nada comparado ao pânico de ver Vee segurando Sylvia pelo pescoço. Era de fato assustador. Benjamin estava parado na porta chorando, Maya parecia nem respirar, ao seu lado.

– **Se sua mãe não mata-la, eu o farei.** – Alex não se importou, e abraçou-a. **– Vamos ao hospital!**

– **Alex, caralho!** – Piper empurrou-a, e mordeu o lábio para conter a dor. **– Faça algo, por favor, rápido. Nicky! **

Nicky moveu a cabeça e piscou duas vezes. **– Merda! Vee, não..** – Com a mão direita a afastou, fazendo com que ela soltasse Sylvia no chão, novamente. O pescoço da mulher ganhou um tom arroxeado, dava agonia de olhar, quando ela tossia descontroladamente buscando ar.

– **Por que você bateu na mamãe?** – Maya correu até onde ela estava caída, e a chutou no joelho. **– Não faz mais isso.** – falava entre um chute e outro.

Sylvia em uma tentativa fracassada de se defender daqueles chutes doloridos, a puxou pelo pé, com o impacto, Maya caiu de bunda no chão.

– **Não toque nela!** – Vee se abaixou perto dela. **– Você soube usar as mãos para bater em Piper, e derrubar minha neta no chão..** – usou um tom calmo, enquanto sua mão fazia o caminho conhecido até o pescoço dela. **– Veremos se você sabe usar os **_**braços **_**para voar.** – soergueu-a no ar, dando longos passos até a janela.

– **Mãe.. Mãe, por favor. Eu estou bem. –** Piper se apressou em dizer, Alex a puxou para si. **– Alex, o que você está fazendo? Ela vai mata-la.** – Seus olhos azuis demonstravam aflição.

Alex não se importou, abraçou Piper para diminuir toda a raiva que sentia, pouco importava se Sylvia morreria, ou não. Culpou-se por não estar ali quando ela precisou. Apertou-a nos braços.

Vee abriu a janela com cautela, e empurrou Sylvia para fora dela, sem soltá-la, _ainda_.

– **Vee! Jesus, não faça isso! Porra!** – Nicky estava com medo do próximo passo, mas não pode deixar de _rir_ daquela merda toda.

– **Você não usará mais essas mãos de merda para tocar em minha filha.** – Disse antes de soltá-la.

– **Mãe!** – Piper berrou, mas já era tarde. O peso de seu corpo ficou insustentável, tudo foi perdendo a cor.

– **PUTA MERDA! Ela morreu, Alex..** – Nicky estava com a boca aberta, nervosa, ela subia a barra do vestido para cima e para baixo. **– Vee, você é maluca, porra! Ai meu Deus! A Piper tá.. Desmaiada? Eu preciso chamar alguém? **

– **Ela não morreu, infelizmente.** – Vee respondeu, antes de ajudar Alex colocar Piper deitada na cama.

– **Piper, acorde.. **– Alex dava dois tapinhas de leve em seu rosto. **– Ela precisa ir até o hospital.**

Vee assentiu, e olhou Nicky. **– Vá buscar ajuda. **

Nicky estava parada, olhando através da janela. Vee reforçou.

– **Nicky, se eu quisesse mata-la, não a jogaria pela janela, quebraria o pescoço dela. Agora vá. **

– **Nicky..** – Lorna parou antes mesmo de adentrar o quarto. Olhou Benjamin choramingar, deduziu que a coisa ali era mais séria do que o esperado. **– Sylvia está caída no jardim, e o osso do braço dela está exposto. **–Disse, fazendo uma cara de nojo, misturada com pavor. **– O que houve? **

– **Eu não sei o que houve aqui, amor. Foi tudo muito rápido, Piper precisa de ajuda, venha comigo. **– Nicky correu para fora, puxando-a consigo.

XxX

– **Piper?** – Alex tocou seus cabelos loiros, com carinho. O médico lhe disse que ela sentiria dor por dois dias, devido à queda que sofrera. Sylvia precisou passar por uma cirurgia para colocar o osso no lugar, ela teria que fazer fisioterapia por alguns meses, se não quisesse perder o movimento do braço. Nicky ainda estava apavorada pelo o que aconteceu no quarto, mas conseguiu continuar na festa de casamento com Lorna, alguns convidados estranhou a movimentação das ambulâncias no jardim, mas Red com toda sua experiência explicou que Sylvia sofreu um _pequeno_ acidente. **– Acorde.. **

Piper abriu os olhos aos poucos, mas fechou novamente. Seu corpo todo doía, dando a impressão de que um trem passara por cima de seu corpo. Não soube onde estava, mas cheirava a álcool, e tinha um barulhinho irritante de alguma máquina ligada próxima a sua cabeça.

– **Piper!** – Alex chamou com mais força, fazendo-a abrir os olhos de uma vez.

– **Alex? O que? **– as lembranças começaram a voltar rapidamente. **– Sylvia? Ela morreu, não é?** **Minha mãe está bem?**

– **Calma.** – Alex apertou sua mão. **– Ninguém morreu. Sua mãe está lá fora. **

– **E Nicky?** – um alívio se esparramou dentro de seu peito, mas estava magoada. E se Sylvia morresse? Vee pagaria caro por isso.

– **Nicky está bem. Seguiu para lua de mel em Bora-Bora com Lorna. Mas acho que ela nunca mais chegará perto de sua mãe.** – contou, já se inclinando para beijá-la, mas Piper virou o rosto. **– O que foi? **

– **Eu quero ficar sozinha, Alex. **

– **Piper, o que houve? **

– **Eu preciso ficar sozinha. **– disse, olhando o soro em seu braço.

– **Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz?**

Ela não respondeu.

– **Piper eu não podia impedir sua mãe, ela soube desde o princípio o que estava fazendo. E ela não se arrependeu do que fez, disse que faria de novo se encontrasse Sylvia por ai.**

– **Você não a impediu por que não quis, Alex. Eu te pedi.. Eu pedi.** – repetiu, cabisbaixa. **– Eu só quero ficar sozinha, por favor. Não quero ver mais ninguém hoje. **

– **Eu não vou te deixar sozinha, você pode insistir, mas daqui eu não irei sair. **– cruzou as pernas, e fechou a sua jaqueta, estava tão frio. Em menos de duas semanas nevaria, o natal já se aproximava, com velocidade.

– **Você não está respeitando o meu espaço, Alex.**

– **Foda-se, eu não irei sair daqui. **

– **Porra! Droga! **– Piper gritou, assustando-a.

– **Você precisa descansar, Piper. Passou muito nervoso hoje, por favor, fique quietinha, eu não vou falar com você, mas daqui não sairei. Não quero que nada te aconteça novamente, eu morreria..** – Parou de falar como se o raciocínio tivesse fugido de sua mente.

– **Eu quero ir pra casa, Alex. Estou tão cansada..** – parou de relutar. **– Desculpe, eu estou estressada pra caralho. **

– **Você precisa ficar aqui. **– ela usava o mesmo tom paciente de sempre. **– Só até o amanhecer. Fique calma, o médico disse que você não pode passar nervoso, Piper. **

– **Eu quero ficar em minha casa, dormir em minha cama. Por que você não me entende, Alex? É tão difícil? **

Alex mirou a televisão do quarto, olhando o letreiro do jornal anunciando uma notícia sem importância para ela.

– **Não era assim que eu pretendia terminar a minha noite. Essa cama está tão dura.**

– **Você não vai parar de reclamar? **

– **Não! E se não quiser ouvir, peço que saia de uma vez. **

– **Você quer ir pra casa? É isso?**

Piper sentiu o nervosismo dela naquela pergunta.

– **É isso ai! Finalmente você entendeu. **

Alex não disse mais nada, apenas se ergueu, e saiu.

Passado longos minutos, Vee apareceu no quarto. Ela segurava um casaco marrom enorme, um sorriso tímido apareceu em seus lábios.

– **Melhor?**

– **Não, eu estou fodidamente irritada com essa porra toda. Minha vontade é chutar a bunda de todos. **

– **Vista isso..** – ignorou aquele mau humor todo, e a ajudou a vestir o casaco.** – Você irá para casa, mas terá que repousar por dois dias. **

– **Ótimo, maravilha. **– não que fizesse a diferença, mas sorriu. **– E Alex?**

– **Conversando com a irmã da acidentada.**

Piper fechava os botões do casaco, mas deu uma parada.

– **O que? Mãe, você é maluca? A irmã dela vai querer te matar. Não entendo o porquê daquilo tudo, era só ter me ajudado, e tudo bem. Aquela mulher estava bêbada, porra. Até Maya entrou na briga.. Eu vou precisar de ajuda psicológica depois desse dia memorável. **

– **Nós ajudamos você. Bêbada ou não, ninguém bate em minhas filhas, ou em minha neta. **

– **Fico agradecida. Mas não atire outra pessoa pela janela, foi horrível. **

Vee cantarolou uma resposta.

– **Você está namorando com Alex? **

– **Sim. **– Abaixou a vista para o chão, procurando por um sapato, mas encontrou um par de pantufas, calçou-as. **– Por um acaso não era essa a resposta que você esperava? **

– **Eu só queria a confirmação, querida. **

– **Eu odeio hospitais. **– adicionou. **– Então tudo bem para você? **

– **Você está feliz, Piper?**

– **No momento? **–ela riu. **– Olhe para mim..** – abriu os braços para a mãe analisa-la. **– Eu pareço feliz neste instante? **

– **Você está tão rabugenta, pobre Alex.**

– **Gentil. **– se aproximaram da porta. **– E as crianças?**

– **Com Polly.**

Andaram juntas pelo corredor, Piper avistou Alex conversando com uma enfermeira. As duas sorriam de algo que ela mostrava à Alex. Automaticamente os braços de Piper subiram ao peito, ela os cruzou.

– **Podemos ir, Alex?** – Inquiriu com impaciência. Aquela ceninha estava lhe deixando enjoada, e sem contar que precisava deitar e dormir.

– **Foi bom revê-la, Alex. Até logo.** – a outra se despediu com dois beijinhos no rosto de Alex.

Vee revirou os olhos, e se afastou. Piper surtaria, e ela não estava preparada para presenciar aquilo.

– **Foi bom revê-la? Uau!**

Alex suspirou, não disse nada por dois minutos.

– **Você se sente bem? Alguma dor? **

– **Francamente..**

– **Vamos. **– ela a puxou com cuidado, segurando em sua cintura.

Durante o caminho todo, Piper ficou calada. Alex dirigia concentrada, parecia colocar os pensamentos em ordem. A ultima vez em que as palavras saíram de sua boca foi quando deixaram Vee em casa, após, o silêncio se instalou. As crianças já as esperavam em casa com Polly. Cheia daquele silêncio todo, Alex ligou o som. _Don't Forget Me_ de _Red Hot Chili Peppers_ começou a tocar, com leveza. Piper estreitou os olhos para Alex, que começou a cantar as primeiras letras, mas calou-se rapidamente, deixando a musica cantar por si.

– **Você não vai falar comigo?** – perguntou ela à Piper.

– **Me deixe aqui com **_**os**_** meus ciúmes. **

– **Se eu insistir, você me empurrará para fora do carro? **– desviou os olhos da estrada, olhando o rosto rosado dela.

– **Obrigada pela alternativa. **

– **É considerável?**

Piper sorriu, virando o rosto.

– **Cale-se.**

– **Eu amo você, a propósito. **

– **Que romântica. **– ela ressaltou, mudando de música.

– **É, eu tenho tentado. **– uniu as sobrancelhas. – **Você tirou a minha música preferida.. Que merda, Piper. **

– **Essa música me deixa excitada. **– conteve um suspiro. **– Você nem imagina o quanto, e eu não posso nem sequer me mexer direito, não posso considerar essa ideia, e essa música me trás isso.**

Alex sorriu animada.

– **Eu posso me mexer. **

Piper concordou, sorrindo de volta.

– **Você pode, meu bem. **– ela continuou pulando as músicas, até que parasse em _Slow Cheetah _da mesma banda.

– **Eu quero me mexer. **– Alex freou o carro no acostamento.

– **Por que você não se mexe em nossa cama?**

– **Esqueça os ''porquês''. **– Disse voltando a música anterior, assim que esta começou, ela abriu a porta, e deu a volta no veículo, chegando até a porta do carona, onde abriu.

– **Querida..**

– **Calada! Eu vou te comer, Piper.** – avisou, ajeitando-a melhor no banco. Sem muita dificuldade, abaixou a calça de veludo que ela vestia, fazendo o mesmo com a calcinha.

– **Alex, eu vou congelar, está frio.. Porra!** – fechou a boca, engolindo as palavras quando a língua quente dela deslizou entre a suas pernas. O toque estava maravilhoso, ao inclinar-se para frente, sentiu uma pontada em suas costas, mas não iria interrompê-la por nada. A dor era misturada ao prazer que estava sentindo, fazendo-a tornar-se tolerante. O vaivém da língua de Alex cedeu espaço a dois dedos, ela entrava forte, sem se importar com mais nada, Piper pensou estar sendo punida por ser antiquada quando estavam no hospital. Se todas as punições de Alex fossem resumidas com chupões daquele tipo, ela insistiria na ideia. A música acabaria em menos de um minuto, se concentrou, e empurrou a cabeça dela mais forte contra o seu sexo, este latejava. O vento frio da noite tomava conta do espaço, bagunçando os cabelos de Alex que estavam espalhados em suas coxas. **– Ale..x.. Meu Deus.** – Apertou as pontas dos dedos no coro cabeludo dela, sentindo um gemido abafado de sua boca contra o seu sexo. Sem poder segurar mais, gozou demoradamente nos dedos dela. **– Jesus!** – Disse, jogando o peso do corpo para trás, ainda bateu a cabeça em algo que não pode identificar. A música ainda continuava a tocar, em uma olhada rápida, Piper pode constatar que estava em modo Replay.

– **Isso foi demais.. **– Alex disse limpando a boca com a ponta da blusa, rapidamente ajudou Piper sentar em postura. **– Você está bem? **

– **Eu não sinto mais as pernas.** – Sorriu, segurando o rosto ruborizado dela entre as mãos. **– Porra! Você é doida, sabia?** – depositou um beijo rápido nos lábios vermelhos. –** Eu te amo. **

– **Você me deixa louca, **_**Pipes..**_– um sorriso orgulhoso surgiu em seus lábios. **– É sério que não sente as pernas?** – Perguntou, preocupada, já subindo a calça dela.

– **Sim, logo passará.. Você só precisa fechar a porta e entrar no carro. **– empurrou-a, devagar.

Alex correu e entrou no carro, tirando a música do replay.

– **Tudo bem?** – perguntou, colocando o veículo em movimento.

– **Oh sim.. Me desculpe por ser rude com você.** – Piper pediu honestamente, encostando a cabeça no ombro dela.

– **Você está desculpada. Agora arrume sua postura, pode ser prejudicial. **

– **Quem era aquela enfermeira?** – ajeitou-se no banco, alisando o ventre.

– **Uma garota com quem havia ficado anos atrás. **– respondeu casualmente.

Piper preferiu não responder.

– **Ela estava me mostrando uma foto dos filhos dela.**

Silêncio.

– **Piper, pode falar comigo, é até aconselhável. Essa falta de resposta vai te sufocar, baby. **

– **Você é um saco, Al. **

– **Eu só tenho olhos para você, querida.** – forçou a última palavra.

– **Não sei por que, mas, achei irônico. **

– **Não foi, ok?** – sorriu com os _olhos_. **– Eu amo você. **

– **Mesmo eu me parecendo com uma almondega gigante?** – olhou-a.

Alex riu com gracejo.

– **De onde você tira essas coisas? **

– **Não sei.. **– encolheu as pernas no banco, parou após os joelhos tocarem a barriga. **– Esses bebês estão me castigando, sabe? Parece que eles ficam agitados quando você me faz gozar.. **

– **Sente direito.** – observou, e Piper obedeceu. **– Eles devem pensar o pior de nós.**

– **Não diga isso.** – reprimiu-a, dramática. **– Alex, você vai aguentar tudo isso? São dois bebês chorando em seus ouvidos de noite, dois. **

– **Está me convencendo, hum? Irei te deixar em casa e fugir.** – zombou. **– Eu sei que são dois, Piper.** – parou de falar, estacionando o carro. **– Eu estou tão ansiosa, talvez você não faça ideia do quanto. Quero te ajudar com tudo, sem exceções. São nossos filhos.. Ou você não pensa assim?** – tirou o cinto de segurança, e fez o mesmo com o de Piper.

– **É claro que eu penso, Alex. Eu só tenho medo, e anseios. **

– **Estarei com você até o fim, mesmo que o seu humor do **_**capeta**_** apareça para testar minha coragem e fé no amor.**

– **Humor do capeta?** – Perguntou, achando graça. Alex saiu, e respondeu quando abriu a porta para que saísse.

– **Exatamente.** – segurou a mão de Piper, e travou as portas do carro. **– Mas nada supera o humor de sua mãe, meu Deus, o que foi aquilo? **

– **É melhor nem comentarmos mais isso.**

Benjamin abriu a porta vestido com um saco de lixo. Seus cabelos estavam cheios de lacinhos, e seus olhos com um brilho rosa, causado pela maquiagem. Alex caiu na risada. Piper caiu no desespero. Polly havia dormido no sofá, e as crianças estavam fazendo a festa.

– **Polly!** – Piper gritou o nome dela.

– **Piper! Você está bem, graças a Deus.** – Polly sentou no sofá, coçando os olhos.

– **Meus filhos estão vestidos com sacos de lixo por quê? **

– **Não sei, eles tem um parafuso a menos, como Alex. **

– **Oi Molly.** – Alex a cumprimentou de longe, e pegou Benjamin pelos braços. **– Irei limpá-lo. **

– **Certo. **– Piper sentou no outro sofá. –** E seus filhos?**

– **Estão em casa, se entupindo de pizzas. **

– **Obrigada por ficar com as crianças.** – agradeceu.

– **Bah.** – Polly mexeu a mão. **– Você está melhor?**

– **Agora estou, Pol. **

– **Sua mãe se superou. Pensarei duas vezes antes de querer mata-la por esquecer de trancar a porta da minha sala na livraria. **– levantou, apanhando a bolsa. **– Preciso ir, eu te ligo amanhã. **

Piper sorriu de sua piadinha sem graça. **– Obrigada, Polly.** – Acompanhou-a até a porta.

– **Te vejo amanhã? **

– **Estarei de repouso. Ordens médica.**

– **Então te ligarei. **– ela disse, abraçando Piper. **– Se cuida.**

Xxx

Alex estava fumando, e tomando uma garrafinha de água enquanto assistia a um jogo. Piper havia saído para tomar um banho. Estava concentrada na tv, que não notou a presença dela.

– **Você tem que se despedir de seus cigarros. **– ela disse, sentando o mais longe possível.

Alex a olhou, e apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro.

– **É, eu sei.. **

– **Vamos dormir? **

– **Você está com sono? Ainda sentindo alguma dor? **

– **Sim e não.**

Sorriram juntas.

– **Eu posso dormir com cheiro de cigarro na sua cama? **

– **Alex, você fumou cigarro ou maconha? Vá tomar um banho. **– ordenou, caminhando para o quarto. **– Rápido, ou dormirá no sofá.**

De banho tomado, Alex deitou na cama de Piper, enroscando os pés nos dela. As duas ficaram se olhando por um bom tempo. Alex quebrou o silêncio.

– **Eu agradeço por você estar aqui, e bem, diga-se de passagem. **

– **E eu agradeço por você ter ido me salvar.** – Piper beijou-a no nariz. **– Minha salvadora tatuada.**

– **Eu estou mais para ''anjo'' protetor, baby. **

– **Você é meu anjo protetor.**

– **Sério?** – Alex perguntou.

– **Mais sério do que isso, impossível. **

– **Eu tive uma ideia, maluca, mas.. **

– **O que?** – Piper quis saber.

– **Um dos bebês poderia chamar **_**Angelo**_**. **

Piper cuspiu uma risada exagerada.

– **Angelo? Era o nome do meu primeiro amor. **

– **Foda-se. Não falava sério mesmo..** – Alex enrubesceu. **– Tenho outros dois em mente, mas você vai implicar.** **E eu achei que fosse o seu primeiro e último amor. Tá ouvindo?** – Piper parou, buscando algum barulho. **– É o meu coração se quebrando.**

– **Isso não foi nada engraçado.** – sorriu, apesar de tudo. **– Era amor de criança, se é que você me entende.** – ajeitou os travesseiros atrás da cabeça. **– Nossos filhos terão somente o seu sobrenome.. E de Brad.**

– **Não, não mesmo, Piper. **

– **Não mesmo o que? **

– **Eu não quero que dê o sobrenome de Brad a eles. **


	35. Chapter 35

– **Alex, eu não posso concordar com isso. **

– **Você não pode, ou não quer? **

– **Eu não acho justo. **

Alex levantou de imediato, prendendo o cabelo de qualquer jeito.

– **O que você está fazendo?** – Piper sentiu um buraco abrir em seu peito.

– **Não é óbvio? **

– **Você vai embora?**

Sem dizer nada, Alex caminhou até o banheiro, e segundos depois voltou vestindo uma calça jeans, e uma jaqueta.

– **Alex, se você sair desse quarto, não precisa mais voltar.** – falou, exasperada.

– **Não se preocupe. **

– **É assim que vai ser? O que aconteceu com suas promessas, porra?** – Piper só se deu conta de que estava chorando, quando uma gotícula de lágrima pingou quente entre os dedos de sua mão.

– **Minhas promessas?** – sorriu, dolorosamente. **– Jura que você se importa?**

– **Eu me importo! **– completou em voz baixa. **– Você queria me fazer chorar? Ótimo, conseguiu! Agora quer voltar aqui para conversarmos? **

– **Não entraremos em um acordo, Piper.** – parou diante a porta. **– Você quer colocar o passado nos nomes de seus filhos. **

– **Alex, eu juro por Deus.. **– secou ás lágrimas. **– Quer parar de ser dramática? Eu não posso me estressar, por favor, sente aqui. **– apontou o lado vago da cama.

Alex se castigou mentalmente. Colocou sua raiva em primeiro lugar, esquecendo a fragilidade de Piper. Mas não queria continuar ali e concordar com aquela ideia ridícula.

– **Eu posso te escutar daqui.** – disse, cruzando os braços.

– **Ok.. Vai.** – Ela deitou, com dificuldade. Se Alex fosse agir igual uma criança mimada, faria isso sem sua contribuição. Curiosamente, ela permaneceu parada feito uma estátua.

Alex cerrou os olhos e respirou fundo.

– **Piper..** – foi se aproximando, devagar. **– Eu não quero que Brad seja o pivô de nossa briga.**

– **Você enlouqueceu?** – perguntou, virando o pescoço o suficiente para olhá-la. **– Queira você, ou não, Brad biologicamente é o pai dos meus filhos. **

– **Eu prefiro pensar que ele foi somente um doador.** – sentou, olhando para a parede. **– As crianças não precisam ter o sobrenome dele. **

– **Eu não vou excluir Brad da vida deles. Quero que eles cresçam sabendo que seu pai foi um homem bom, amigo.. **

– **Não disse? Não iremos entrar em um acordo aqui. **– a cortou, entristecida. **– Irei me sentir excluída. **

– **Você só pensa em si mesma.** – revidou, interrompendo-a também. **– Se você realmente considerou a ideia de ser a mãe dos meus filhos, entenderá que não será nada demais para eles saberem da existência do pai. Nada mudará, porque eu tenho certeza que eles irão te amar do mesmo jeito. **

– **Eu.. bem..** – Alex ficou muda.

– **Não vou obriga-la a nada. E não mudarei de opinião. Você tem o seu livre arbítrio..** – Comentou, de olho na figura de Alex, que andou em silêncio até o banheiro. O mundo, lá fora, seguia seu curso, como se a morte de Brad nada tivesse significado. Essa era a questão, pensou ela, num suspiro: a vida continuava sempre, mesmo quando se tinha vontade de gritar "não!". Abraçou-se ao travesseiro, sentindo que, em seu peito, uma vaga esperança se desvanecia. Alex retomou para a cama, vestida com o pijama de Piper. Seu rosto estava fechado.

– **Desculpe se fui infantil.** – ela disse.

Piper se manteve calada. Notou que Alex mexia os lábios, como se travasse uma luta interna com as palavras. Ela era sempre assim, quando sentia raiva.

– **Eu estou chateada, mas não desistirei dos meus filhos. **– virou de costas, cobrindo a metade do corpo.

– **Alex, eu amo você. E quero que entenda que estou fazendo o que é certo.** – esclareceu, encostando seu corpo ao dela.

– **Durma bem, Piper. **– desejou, com o corpo rígido.

Xxx

Piper respirou fundo e afastou as cobertas, sentando-se na cama. O céu projetava seus raios claros para dentro do quarto através dos vidros da janela. Alex ainda dormia, do mesmo jeito de sempre: Pernas encolhidas, com as mãos entre as pernas. Na cozinha, Piper preparava uma salada de frutas, de olho nos últimos e-mails que havia recebido de uma livraria da cidade vizinha.

– **Oi mãe!** – Maya estava sorridente, seu dente já estava maior, ocupando o espaço antes vazio.

– **Bom dia, querida. **

– **Você está bem?** – deu a volta na cozinha, chegando perto de Piper.

– **Sim. Muito bem na verdade.** – sorriu, dando uma garfada no seu café da manhã. **– Não está com fome? **

– **Estou!** – ela apertou o queixo. **– Mamãe?**

– **Sim? **

– **Eu posso ter um gato?**

– **Não.** – Piper abria uma nova embalagem de cereais.

Maya arrastou o pé no chão, totalmente insatisfeita.

– **Por quê? Katy Perry tem gatos.** – tentou convencê-la.

– **Você quer morar com a Katy Perry? **

– **Mamãe..** – choramingou, inclinando o pescoço para trás.

Piper gargalhou do drama teatral da criança.

– **Nós iremos nos mudar em breve.** – empurrou o cereal e o leite na direção de Maya. **– Coma tudo, em uma hora tio Pete vem busca-la. **

– **Ok!** – misturou o leite no cereal colorido. **– Por que Sylvia bateu em você? **

De novo aquele assunto? Piper não queria mais ter que tocar no assunto, por pelo menos mil anos.

– **Ela estava bêbada, May.**

– **Ela gosta da tia Alex.** – mastigou, movendo a cabeça, em negação. **– A Rose gosta do meu namorado. Ele gosta de Lady Gaga, e sabe cantar todas as músicas dela. **– buscou ar para continuar. **– Rose é minha melhor amiga, eu não quero brigar com ela, mas não é certo ela gostar do meu namorado. **

– **Namorado?** – Alex parou no meio da cozinha. **– Piper, você ouviu isso?**

– **Maya, quem é seu namorado?** – Piper a olhou, prestes a bronqueá-la.

Maya deixou seu cereal de lado e olhou para as duas.

– **É o Mathew.**

– **Piper!**

– **Alex, espere.** – ela calmamente respirou fundo. **– Maya, você é muito nova para namorar.**

– **Você uma vez disse que para se amar não **_**tinha**_** idade.** – enfrentou-a.

– **Piper Chapman!** – Alex exclamou.

– **Alex.** – Piper abriu os olhos, sorrindo, voltando-se para Maya, deixou o sorriso sumir. **– Você está certa, filha. Não tem idade certa para se amar. Mas você ainda é uma criança, e crianças não namoram.**

– **Eu a levo na escola hoje.** – Alex disse, ao chegar até Piper. **– Bom dia.** – Beijou sua testa.

– **Não será necessário, Pete vem busca-la. **

– **Eu faço questão.**

– **Alex, eu te conheço. Sei que você quer ir atrás do menino e tirar satisfações. **– ela a olhou e acrescentou. **– Maya já entendeu que não se deve namorar em sua idade. Não é querida? **

Maya fez uma cara de deboche para Alex, e concordou com Piper.

– **Eu não quero ouvir você falando de namorado, ou um bicho amarrará seus pés e de Mathew de noite.** – falou com a voz terrivelmente assustadora. Maya paralisou, com medo.

– **Você a está assuntando, Alex.** – Piper riu, confortando a filha. **– É mentira, amor.**

– **É verdade.** – enfatizou, Alex.

– **Depois não reclama.**

– **Eu te amo também, Piper.**

Maya rumou para a escola, deixando Piper e Alex na companhia de Benjamin. O menino ainda dormia, Alex teria que voltar para Manhattan, viajaria para Inglaterra em dois dias, para a última reunião antes de abrir uma filial no país. No decorrer do dia, Alex se manteve fechada, Piper estava sempre tentando chegar a um assunto mais ameno, mas ela sempre respondia as perguntas, e se calava na sequência.

Xxx

Alguns dias depois.

– **Puta merda, você está tão abatida.** – Polly disse, segurando dois cafés _espresso macchiato._ Piper empurrava o carrinho de Brinn, que mordia um brinquedo para bebês.

– **Muito observadora.**

– **É Alex? **

– **Ela não quer que eu dê o sobrenome de Brad aos bebês. **

– **Que bobagem.** – Polly deu uma golada em sua bebida. **– Tome.** – Passou o copo para Piper, que rapidamente o apanhou.

– **Eu já não sei o que fazer. **

– **Você já fez sua escolha, e eu estou do seu lado. **

– **Claro, levando em conta de que vocês se odeiam. **

– **Não é bem assim. **

– **Claro.** – ironizou. **– Eu preciso ir, Nicky me espera com as crianças em casa. **

– **Você sairá em vantagem se teu apartamento estiver de pé ainda. **

– **Eu espero **_**estar **_**em vantagem!** – abraçou-a. **– Te vejo em breve. **

– **Se anime, Piper. **

– **Qual é? Eu estou animada.**

– **Vai se foder. **– acenou, com petulância. **– Até amanhã. **

Piper deu uma risada de lado. Antes de ir diretamente para casa, parou para comprar alguns legumes, estava com uma vontade absurda de comer cenouras. Ao entrar no local viu Alex, o susto inicial piorou quando viu ao seu lado a mesma mulher com quem a viu conversando no hospital. Ela segurava uma cesta para a outra ir colocando uns tomates dentro. Uma súbita raiva foi tomando um espaço maior a cada sorriso que ela direcionava a mulher. Piper tirou o celular da bolsa e discou o número dela, escondendo-se atrás de uma pilha de uvas. Alex puxou o aparelho do bolso e o olhou, mas não atendeu. Piper tentou outra vez, outra, outra, em todas às vezes Alex se recusou a atendê-la. De repente toda sua vontade de comprar os _itens_, desapareceu. Ela caminhou lentamente para o outro lado, ignorando as pessoas que esbarravam em seu corpo. Alex ajeitou os óculos, sorrindo novamente. Em uma olhada rápida, a viu parada. Todo o sangue de seu corpo se concentrou em sua face. Ela não esperava encontrar Piper ali.

– **Merda!** – disse, para si.

Piper se retirou no modo automático.

– **Piper!** – Alex gritou, correndo atrás dela. **– Piper!** – chamou-a dessa vez mais alto.

Piper nem olhou para trás, entrou no carro, e o ligou o mais rápido que pode. Seu modo robô estava ativado. Acelerou o veículo até se afastar daquele lugar. Soube que Alex a seguiria, então fez um caminho diferente, sempre olhando pelo retrovisor. Notando o sinal verde, não tardou e novamente acelerou o carro. De repente ela observou uma BMW cruzando a avenida em alta velocidade. Por puro instinto, ela pisou no freio com os dois pés e ouviu o cantar dos pneus deslizando no asfalto. Ela gritou e então sentiu tudo escurecer ao seu redor.


	36. Chapter 36

Quando Piper acordou, estava em uma cama de hospital. Ela havia tido um sangramento, e os médicos estavam apreensivos. Piper estava amedrontada com tudo aquilo. A última coisa da que se lembrava era de ter visto Alex com a tal enfermeira. Tudo o que acontecera após fora apagado de sua mente, num golpe de borracha. Os policiais lhe contaram que a BMW tinha ultrapassado o sinal vermelho e que, se ela não tivesse conseguido _brecar_ a tempo, o acidente poderia ter sido fatal. Absorvendo um soluço, Piper alisou o ventre com delicadeza e pediu aos céus que não acontecesse nada aos seus bebês.

– **A senhora não pode entrar sem antes preencher ficha de registro!** – a enfermeira protestou, barrando a entrada de Alex do lado de fora do quarto onde Piper se encontrava. Alex não deu ouvidos a ela, e entrou no quarto. Ao se aproximar da cama, se inclinou e segurou nas mãos de Piper. **– Querida, não se preocupe. Eu estou aqui.**

– **O que você faz aqui?** – perguntou Piper com as lágrimas jorrando de seus olhos azuis.

– **Eu sinto muito, Piper. **– disse, enxugando as lágrimas que desciam pelo seu rosto. Piper virou o pescoço. **– Você entendeu tudo errado. Eu havia conversado com Polly assim que ela a deixou em seu carro. Queria te fazer uma surpresa e dizer que eu pensei melhor sobre os bebês terem o sobrenome de Brad.** – Alex parou a sentença no meio e a olhou profundamente. **– Parei naquela maldita loja para comprar cigarros, casualmente encontrei Anne. Ela estava exuberante com a descoberta de sua segunda gravidez. Eu não a atendi porque iria estragar a surpresa, e contar que já havia chegado de viagem. Me perdoe, eu estou tão arrependida. **

Piper sacudiu a cabeça com raiva.

Alex queria abraça-la, mas não sabia como estava seu estado.

– **Você está ferida? Ninguém quis me dizer nada.** – suspirou, contraída. **– Eu avisei a todos sobre o seu acidente.**

– **Sofri alguns arranhões.** – respondeu, encarando seus próprios dedos. **– Fui salva pelo airbag. Recebi uma pancada forte no abdômen e os bebês... Eu tive um sangramento e... Não sei o que pode acontecer. **– fechou os olhos, impedindo que mais lágrimas rolassem para fora de sua vista.

O coração de Alex congelou.

– **Não diga nada. A culpa não foi sua, eu sou a única responsável nisso tudo. Nossos bebês são fortes, eles estão bem.** – Confortou-a.

No mesmo instante, uma enfermeira entrou no quarto e avisou Piper que os médicos haviam decidido realizar uma ultrassonografia. Alex agarrou firme a mão dela, dizendo que ficaria ao seu lado o tempo que fosse necessário. O resultado da ultrassonografia viria no dia seguinte. Alex deixou que Piper recebesse a visita de Vee, Taystee e Polly. Encontrou Nicky com Red na recepção, e se juntou a elas.

– **Vai dar tudo certo, querida.** – Red deu uma leve batida em seu ombro.

– **Fique tranquila, Alex.** – Nicky solidarizou-a.

– **Eu sou tão estupida..** – afastou os óculos de seu rosto, esfregando os olhos. **– Piper está tão debilitada. Toda vez que eu a olho, é como se pudesse enxergar o coração dela rachando ao meio. Não irei me perdoar se algo de errado acontecer. **

Nicky e Red se entreolharam, receosas.

– **Piper recebeu um medicamento para dormir, ela dispensou todas as refeições.** – Vee dialogou, sentando ao lado de Alex. – Estou preocupada com ela.

Nicky estreitou os olhos, iria fazer uma piadinha com Alex, para que ela corresse, ou seria jogada pela janela. Deixou a ideia se desfazer, não era hora para brincar. O clima estava difícil.

– **Foi só um susto, aquela branquela vai ficar bem com os branquelinhos dela.** – Taystee disse, virando o resto de coca-cola na boca.

Alex seguiu calada.

– **Gostaria de ficar, mas preciso ir. **– Polly avisou, olhando todas. **– Alex, você me mantém informada?**

– **Claro. **– murmurou.

– **Taystee, fique com Lorna. **– Vee pediu. **– Ela está com as crianças, e não conte nada a elas. **

– **Ok.** – olhou Polly. **– Preciso de uma carona. **

– **Se não se importa, levarei as crianças para Manhattan.** – Red se pronunciou.

– **É claro.** – Vee a viu levantar, e repetiu o gesto.

– **Alex, Nicky ficará aqui com vocês.** – ela cumprimentou a mãe de Piper, mas sem desviar os olhos da neta. **– Me deixem atualizada, virei amanhã cedo.**

– **Tudo bem.** – Alex recebeu um abraço dela.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, o Dr. Connor entrou no quarto para colocá-las a par da situação:

– **Devido ao trauma em seu abdômen, uma parte da placenta se separou do endométrio.. **

– **O que isso quer dizer?** – Piper estava com o coração acelerado.

– **Ouça com atenção..** — disse o médico. **— A placenta é um suporte de vida para os bebês. Quando a placenta descola da parede do útero antes de os bebês nascerem, interrompe o transporte de oxigênio e nutrientes para os fetos. **

Alex estava com receio do que vinha a seguir, mas apesar do medo, apertou a mão de Piper.

– **Você quer dizer.. **– Mudou o rumo das palavras. **–** **Alex.** – Piper a chamou, com um olhar de suplica.

– **Calma, amor.** – ela conseguiu pedir.

– **Existe uma boa chance de a gravidez ainda prosseguir.** – afirmou Dr. Connor. **– Mas infelizmente um dos bebês não conseguiu sobreviver. **– disse, com cautela. **– O bebê sobrevivente continuará se desenvolvendo normalmente. Por ser uma gravidez gemelar de univitelinos, será preciso que você continue em repouso absoluto. Haverá um pouco de sangramento, mas sem que o outro bebê seja prejudicado. **

Piper cobriu o rosto com as mãos, não queria ouvir mais nada. Recusou-se a acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Alex uniu as mãos entre a boca e o nariz, chocada com a notícia. O sentimento de culpa já havia se espalhado dentro de si.

– **Iremos monitorar os sinais vitais do bebê ao menos uma vez por semana. **– continuou ele. **– O bebê que não resistiu, ficará junto do outro até que seja realizado o parto. Será possível vê-lo, mas não aconselhamos, pode ser doloroso para vocês. **

– **Pode ser?** – Piper gritou. **– É doloroso! O que você pensa?**

– **Senhorita Chapman, sei o quanto é difícil para você. Mas estou tentando deixa-la ciente. Não deve passar nervoso, um bebê sobreviveu, mas ele ainda está muito fraco. Acalme-se.**

Piper se perguntou mentalmente como faria para se manter calma. O médico explicou mais alguns pontos e se retirou.

– **Amor, eu sinto muito. Sei o que você está sentindo. **– Alex disse com a voz embagada.

– **Não! Você não sabe o que estou sentindo. Você não pode presumir o que é carregar a vida e a morte no ventre, então cala a porra da boca. Eu quero ficar sozinha!**

– **Piper, não faz assim, pelo o amor de Deus, não faz isso comigo, eu estou sofrendo! **

– **Eu quero ficar sozinha! Você me ouviu? Quer me fazer perder o meu segundo filho? **

Alex a olhou intimamente, e saiu. No corredor esbarrou em Vee, que a abraçou. Ela se deixou chorar, molhando a blusa da outra.

– **Me desculpe, molhei sua roupa. **

– **Venha, vamos caminhar.** – ela não se importou.

As duas seguiram para fora do hospital. Lá fora estava frio, alguns flocos de neve caíam, deixando a rua branquinha. Alex esfregou os braços, seu rosto estava quente graças às lágrimas que caiam sem pausas.

– **Ela me odeia.** – Alex afirmou com toda certeza e segurança que havia dentro de sua mente.

– **Você sabe que não. Não se culpe.** – Vee encostou-se à parede, puxando Alex consigo. – **Piper ficará bem, agora é doloroso ainda mais quando o bebê ainda permanece lá, junto ao outro. Aconteceu porque tinha que acontecer. Agora ela tem que lutar pela vida do filho de vocês. Não será fácil. Bem, você a conhece. **

– **Ela me disse coisas horríveis. **– Ergueu o olhar para cima, travando as lágrimas. **– Eu queria tanto arrancar a dor que ela está sentindo. **

– **Você a ama?** – Vee também olhou para cima.

– **Mais que a mim.**

– **Alex..** – esperou que ela a olhasse. **– Conhecendo Piper como conheço, ela será um osso duro de roer. Eu aconselho que a deixe sozinha por uns dias. Dois ou três para ser mais exata. **

– **Não a deixarei sozinha, ainda mais agora. O meu bebê perdeu um bebê!** – esclareceu, duramente. **– Por mais que ela me maltrate ou me culpe pelo o resto de nossas vidas, não irei deixa-la. Eu a amo!**

Piper tentava se manter serena a cada vez que as visitas chegava. Ela sentia o emocional tão abalado que nem mesmo sabia como deveria agir diante as palavras de incentivo que recebia. Soube por Nicky que Alex havia saído por algumas horas, mas retornaria o mais depressa possível. Uma enfermeira lhe trouxe uma sopa com legumes, ela ficou do mesmo modo que chegou, intocável. Piper não sentia fome. Tudo o que queria fazer era chorar, e lamentar a morte do seu filho. A ideia de tê-lo em seu ventre era tão perturbadora. Agora sozinha naquele quarto sem cor, pensou o que faria com o segundo bebê. Será que ela o amaria? E se ele adoecesse e morresse? A entrada de Alex censurou seus pensamentos vagos.

– **Como você está?** – ela andou até a cama, tamborilando os dedos no colchão.

Piper notou que ela havia trocado de roupa. Seu semblante estava deprimido, os olhos levemente marcados pelo choro. Queria responder que estava sem vontade de viver, que gostaria de ter morrido no lugar de seu filho. Ficou quieta, e virou um pouco o queixo na direção da janela.

– **Você precisa se alimentar, Piper. Por favor. **

– **Por que você voltou? Eu quero ficar sozinha.** – respondeu sem olhá-la.

– **Não vou te deixar sozinha.** – Alex a escutou chorando baixinho. **– Amor, me perdoe. **

– **Pare.. **

– **O que eu posso fazer? Me diz, eu faço. **

– **Vá embora! **– berrou, fazendo a veia de seu pescoço saltar. **– Eu não quero ter que olhar pra você e lembrar tudo, porra. **

– **Fique calma, ok? **– implorou, dando passos para trás. **– Ficarei do lado de fora. **

– **Saia de uma vez! Inferno!**

Nicky correu de encontro a sua irmã, assim que avistou ela sair aos prantos do quarto.

– **Eu vou dar uns murros em Piper. Não se preocupe. **

– **Será uma jornada difícil. Ela não entende o quanto eu sinto por tudo isso. **

– **Ela vai superar aos poucos. O médico dela disse à Red que ela irá precisar passar por alguns psicólogos. **

– **Eu irei precisar também.** – Alex deixou um sorriso aparecer.

Piper teve alta depois de dez dias internada. Ela se recusou a ser examinada, ou realizar qualquer exame que pudesse ouvir ou ver o bebê. Os médicos protestaram, mas desistiram, encarregando-a das responsabilidades. Alex já havia se acostumado com a nova identidade dela: Rude e fria. Pelo menos com ela. Com as outras pessoas, Piper até arriscava sorrir, ou conversar amenidades. As crianças a visitaram alegando sentir saudades, antes de partirem deixaram uns desenhos engraçados de Piper com _os bebês_. Chegando em casa, encontrou a maioria das coisas encaixotadas. Polly e companhia haviam cuidado de toda a mudança para a nova casa, em Manhattan. Piper tomou a decisão dias atrás, quando soube que Polly mudaria para lá também, devido ao novo emprego de Pete como editor chefe de um jornal local. Sua melhor amiga moraria em _Greenwich Village. _Alex mantinha uma casa em Old Westbuby, _perto _de Red. A casa estava à venda, pois a morena não chegou a morar lá, só a comprou para agradar a avó. Quando Piper lhe contou sobre a mudança para Manhattan, ofereceu-lhe a casa sem hesitar. Ela aceitou, mas pagaria por ela, Alex recusou de todas as formas, mas Piper declarou que desistiria caso protestasse em vende-la. O lugar era maior do que o planejado, levaria um bom **tempo** para pagá-la. Esperta como era, Alex a convenceria mais tarde. A casa era um presente para _os filhos_. E apesar de todo o transtorno, ela ainda seria.

– **Mamãe!** – Benjamin deslizou dos braços de Vee para o chão, e correu até Piper. **– Você já voltou? Como você está? **

– **A mamãe precisa descansar, Ben. **– Alex o afastou para longe.

– **Eu estou bem, Benjamin.** – Piper alisou com as costas da mão a cabeça dele.

– **Piper, querida.** – sua mãe a chamou. **– Vá descansar, levarei seu jantar em alguns minutos. **

– **Eu não estou com fome. **

– **Piper..**

– **Você é surda Alex? **

Sentindo-se desprezada, Alex encolheu os braços, e olhou um ponto fixo da sala.

– **Piper, vá agora para o quarto, e nem adianta fazer essa sua cara de coitadinha.** – Vee estava sufocando de tanto presenciar aquela grosseria por parte dela.

Contrariada, ela andou até o quarto sem olhar para trás.

– **Irei conversar com ela, Alex. **

– **Eu já não me importo, Vee. **

– **Oi tia Alex!** – Maya deu uma cambalhota no sofá, chamando a atenção dela, em especial de Benjamin que olhou encantado o que ela fazia. **– Minha mãe está malcriada.**

Alex sorriu.

– **Eu aposto que sim. **

Vee deu uma batida antes de entrar no quarto. Piper estava deitada de lado, espiando através da janela a neve caindo lá fora.

– **Querida eu sei como você está se sentindo. **

Piper escondeu as lágrimas, disfarçadamente. Então de repente todo mundo sabia como era perder um filho e ter de carrega-lo até o fim da gestação?

– **Você está falando isso para eu me sentir melhor? **

– **Cabe a você escolher. **

– **Eu já não tenho escolhas. Uma parte de mim morreu. **

– **Você tem que se alimentar e tratar bem a Alex. **

Ela olhou Vee com um ar sarcástico.

– **Não me olhe assim, Piper.** – Vee sacudiu o dedo na direção dela. **– Você tem culpado Alex, mas a culpa também se aplica a você. Ela errou por não tê-la atendido, e você por não ter parado para escutá-la. Ela está sofrendo e se humilhando diante desta tua revolta toda. Quer parar de bancar a vítima e agir igual uma mãe forte que você insiste em massacrar?**

– **Eu não consigo, é mais forte do que eu.** – Piper se deixou chorar, novamente. **– Eu perdi meu filho por.. **

– **Imprudência das duas partes. Não ouse jogar a responsabilidade toda nela para se sentir menos culpada.** – ponderou. **– Alex não merece isso, ela está com você nessa. **

– **Ela está porque se sente culpada. **

– **Ela está porque te ama. **

Piper apertou os olhos.

– **Agradeça por ela ainda estar aqui aguentando essa sua fúria, outra pessoa em seu lugar estaria longe. Uma vez que ela não tem obrigação nenhuma de criar o **_**seu**_** filho. Se ela está se humilhando dessa forma, é porque te ama. Pare de pensar em sua dor, e comece a se preocupar com o outro bebê que conta com a sua ajuda para sobreviver. **– Vee esperou, mas Piper não disse mais nada. Ela então saiu, deixando-a sozinha para raciocinar.

Mais tarde, Alex terminava de arrumar uma tenda improvisada de lençóis na sala para as crianças. O espaço seria pequeno, mas acabou sendo um pouco extenso e agradável. Ela entrou na brincadeira das crianças acompanhada de livros, lanternas e chocolate quente. Piper havia adormecido após comer uma canja, onde Vee esmagou um comprimido de calmante que o médico receitou.

– **Tia Alex, o papai Larry vai ganhar presentes de Natal no céu?** – Maya sacudia a lanterna rapidamente, olhando-a.

– **É claro que sim. Ele adorava revistas da Playboy.** – Alex arqueou a sobrancelha. **– Papai Noel deixará uma coleção das coelhinhas dos anos oitenta. Eram suas preferidas. **

– **Por que essas mulheres aparecem nuas? Elas precisam de roupas? **

A boca de Alex se abriu em um ''O''

– **Baby, você sabe de qual revista estou me referindo?**

– **Sei! **– Benjamin arrancou sua lanterna. **– Devolve! **– ela a puxou de volta. **– Tia Nicky tem algumas.** – Contou, como se não fosse nada demais para a sua idade.

– **Eu vou matar Nicky. **

– **Eu gosto dela, mamãe.** – Benjamin coçou a cabeça, bocejando.

– **É, eu também! Estão com sono?**

– **Sim.** – disseram.

– **Legal. Deitem.** – as crianças seguiram o seu comando. **– Amanhã iremos nos mudar para a casa nova. O que me dizem?** – quis saber a opinião dos pequenos, ao deitar, tirou os óculos.

– **Estranho, tia.** – Maya ergueu o pé no ar, balançando-o para ambos os lados. **– Quem morará aqui? **

– **Tia Taystee.**

– **E nós iremos morar com a vovó Red?**

– **Não, meu bem. **– Alex se dispôs a explicar. **– Vocês morarão perto da casa da vovó. **

– **Você vem morar com a gente?**

– **Não. **

– **Por que mamãe?** – Benjamin perguntou com o dedo polegar na boca.

– **Ainda é cedo. Mamãe Piper e eu estamos.. Namorando.** – ainda considerava o namoro por sua parte. Não podia dizer o mesmo por Piper.

– **Eu acho que entendi.** – Maya disse, fechando os olhos. **– Boa noite. **

– **Boa noite! **– Alex desejou, acompanhada de Ben.

Piper despertou sentindo uma fome monstruosa. Ela tomou um banho rápido e, vestindo uma roupa de frio agradável, seguiu até a cozinha. No caminho, encontrou uma tenda bem improvisada com nós resistíveis, abrigando três pessoas dentro. Os pés de Alex acabaram ficando de fora, ela era tão grande para o espaço. Piper deu uma olhadinha mais de perto e encontrou as crianças deitadas em cima dela. Maya descansava a cabeça em seu estomago, deixando uma marca de baba ali. Benjamin estava com a parte da nuca encostada no espaço do pescoço dela, sua boca estava aberta livremente. Um barulhinho de ronco preenchia o espaço. Alex dormia profundamente, Piper pode afirmar que ela não dormira bem nos últimos dias. Vee estava certa, ela não era a única culpada, e mesmo assim se manteve ali, para ela.. Saiu com cuidado para não acordá-los. Preparou seu ultimo café da manhã em silêncio. Pode sentir o bebê mexer em seu ventre, lágrimas de angústia já se formava em seus olhos, queimando sua visão. Outra vez pensou em como seria. Toda vez que olhasse para aquela criança, imaginaria como seria se o outro estivesse ali. Não queria criar o filho nessas condições, precisaria de muita ajuda para superar a perda. Contaria com Alex para isso.

– **Ei.** – Alex entrou na cozinha com os pés descalços, com os cabelos saranhados. Chamou Piper para não assustá-la com sua súbita presença. Seus olhos verdes estudaram o rosto dela, os olhos de Piper estavam vermelhos. **– Você está melhor hoje?** – mesmo sabendo que tomaria um esporro, perguntou-lhe.

– **Eu acordei com fome, acho que é um bom sinal, não é?** – respondeu com calmaria, fazendo Alex relaxar em agradecimento.

– **Quer que eu prepare algo?** – ofereceu-se.

– **Eu já comi. **– apontou para o prato com migalhas de pão. **– Vá tomar um banho e tirar essa blusa toda babada.**

Alex ganhou uma cor no rosto, agradecendo mentalmente a Deus por Piper falar com ela sem xingá-la. **– Eu.. Eu.. **– gaguejou. **– Vou acordar as crianças. Partiremos em uma hora.** – apressou os passos até a sala, antes que Piper soltasse os cachorros em cima dela. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguiria entender uma grávida no estado de Piper.

Quando chegaram em frente à propriedade e o carro parou, Alex desceu e abriu a porta para Piper sem nenhum comentário. Benjamin com a ajuda de Maya tirava o cinto preso à sua cadeirinha. Piper adentrou a casa, e precisou de alguns segundos para ajustar sua visão à tênue iluminação do local. Ainda que externamente a _mansão _parecesse reluzente, deslumbrante, seu interior era tristonho e gélido. Tapeçarias escuras cobriam todas as paredes do hall. Estas eram vistas também na escadaria que conduzia ao andar superior da casa. Um grandioso lustre de cristal pendia do teto bem no centro do ambiente, porém não estava aceso. Apesar da aparência, o lugar não ocultava o luxo reinante na casa.

– **Uau! Aqui é tão bonito.** – a voz de Maya soou alegre, e satisfeita atrás de Piper.

– **Nós iremos reforma-la a seu gosto Piper.** – Alex disse. **– O quarto do bebê será montado em menos de cinco dias, como havia lhe dito no caminho.** – ela tocou no assunto com muito receio.

Piper a olhou, olhou, olhou e concordou. Não trouxeram muitas coisas do antigo apartamento. Piper deixou a maioria dos móveis para Taystee de presente. Na casa nova havia praticamente tudo, e mais do que desejara.

Passaram uma semana no apartamento de Alex enquanto a casa era reformada. Piper havia melhorado muito. Mas evitava tocar no assunto em que envolvesse os bebês. Toda noite chorava, pois era inevitável. Ela optou por dormir sozinha por esse tempo. Alex a respeitou, mesmo com o coração ferido. Piper já não a tratava mal, mas também era direta quando ela puxava algum assunto. Uma discussão boba surgiu quando Alex lhe pediu que fosse ao médico para saber da saúde do filho. Piper deixou claro que não iria até o fim da gestação. A decoração da casa estava esplêndida. Cores vivas alegravam o hall e o restante da _pequena_ mansão. O lugar não era nada comparado à casa de Red. Era espaçoso e muito simples. Havia duas salas, cinco quartos, uma brinquedoteca que era de Benjamin, agora redecorada e dividida em três espaços com diversos brinquedos, uma cozinha ridiculamente espaçosa, uma área de lazer com piscina, churrasqueira e um mini playground. Piper achou a cozinha tão enorme, Alex adorava cozinhas enormes, a julgar pela cozinha de sua cobertura. Na primeira noite em seu novo lar, Piper recebeu a visita ilustre de Nicky e Lorna. Elas a acompanharam até a sala, onde Alex acendia a lareira. Partes de uma árvore de natal estavam espalhadas pelo chão.

– **Eu já até mudei a árvore da minha casa, e vocês estão montando essa.** – Nicky comentou, exibida. **– É maravilhoso saber que somos vizinhas, Piper.**

– **É amável.** – ela encolheu-se no sofá. **– Não consigo imaginar você montando uma dessas.** – Inclinou a cabeça para árvore.

– **Ela personalizou as bolinhas da nossa árvore com as fotos do Snoop Dogg!** – Lorna confessou, abraçando o corpinho de Maya.

– **Eu não acredito.** – Alex deu uma risada descontraída. **– Red não a expulsou? **

– **Ela adorou! Não foi amor? **

– **Não minta, Nicky. Ela ficou constrangida. **

Nicky sorriu com astúcia.

– **E você P, está melhor?**

– **Eu estou legal. **– ela balançou a cabeça, olhando Alex fincar a estrela no topo da árvore.

– **Terminei aqui.** – Alex bateu palmas. **– Como ficou?** – perguntou de modo geral.

– **Tá tudo lindo. **– Benjamin cruzou os bracinhos atrás da cabeça, deitado no tapete.

– **Ah! Você está aí, é? Diabinho.** – Nicky sentou em cima de sua pequena barriga, sem fazer pressão.

– **Oi!** – ele respondeu, se remexendo.

– **Está incrível, Alex.** – Piper elogiou o trabalho dela, deitando a cabeça em cima do braço dobrado.

– **Verdade?** – inquiriu, sem jeito.

– **Absolutamente. **– argumentou com afetação.

Alex sorriu, orgulhosa de si mesma. Apanhou um Elfo de pano e o pendurou na estante.

– **Vocês estão se comportando bem, crianças? **

– **Estou!** – Maya respondeu por si.

– **Eu também! **– Benjamin disse.

– **Muito bem!** – Alex os olhou. **– O Nunu Elfo estará de olho em vocês, ele estará fazendo um relatório do comportamento de cada um. Na noite de Natal, ele levará os relatórios ao Papai Noel. O mais importante: Vocês em hipótese alguma devem se aproximar ou tocar nele..** – indicou o boneco. **– Porque senão, ele perde os poderes mágicos!**

– **Que legal!** – Maya sentou sobre os calcanhares.

– **Oh!** – _**Piper**_ exclamou encantadíssima.

– **Ganharemos Candy cane, mamãe?**

– **Sim, Benjamin.** – Alex disse, e ligou a árvore de Natal. As luzes piscavam sem parar, de todas as formas, e de todas as cores. Antes de sentar perto de Piper, ela pendurou uma plaquinha que dizia a seguinte frase: _Papai Noel, leve minha irmã e deixe um presente._

– **Essa plaquinha está na casa errada.** – Nicky observou.

– **Não penso assim.** – debochou Alex.

Piper levantou devagar, sorrindo da palhaçada das duas.

– **Tudo certo? **

– **Eu estou com fome, Alex.** – os olhos azuis buscaram a figura de Lorna. **– Lorna, me acompanha até a cozinha? **

– **É pra já. **

Na nova cozinha, Piper fazia uma salada de cenoura, banana, kiwi e pepino. Lorna experimentou e adorou a mistura louca. Piper a adorava, ela era tão agradável e doce.

– **Eu adoro a suas invenções, Piper. **

– **Você é adorável. É por isso que eu te amo!**

Sorriram.

– **Como está sendo essa nova etapa?** – Lorna perguntou.

– **Difícil.** – suspirou. **– É tão triste entrar no quarto dele, e notar tudo diferente do que havia planejado. Mas eu estou feliz por ele ainda permanecer aqui comigo.** – Alisou com carinho o estômago. **– Quando vou dormir tenho a sensação de que os dois estão mexendo. Tenho evitado todas as consultas, não quero ouvir somente um coraçãozinho batendo.**

Lorna tentava entende-la.

– **Você será uma mãe maravilhosa! **– sorriu, mexendo a maçã do rosto. **– Quer dizer, você novamente será uma mãe incrível.. Maravilhosa. **

– **Obrigada, querida. **– Piper agradeceu, e fez um convite na sequência:

– **Gostaria de ver o quarto do seu sobrinho? **

– **Com toda a certeza. **

No quarto do bebê, Piper explicava cada parte dos móveis planejados. As paredes foram pintadas nas cores brancas e amarelas. Uma faixa decorativa com leões pequenos dava um toque especial ao lado do berço. No espaço havia pelo menos uns dez leãozinhos diferentes. As luzes eram fraquinhas, de acordo com a visão do bebê. A sua parte preferida do quarto, era uma pequena área de amamentação que fora montada exclusivamente para que ela amamentasse o recém-nascido tranquilamente. O espaço ainda contava com um pequeno closet, onde as roupinhas estavam devidamente em seus lugares certos.

Na sala Alex tomava outro gole de vinho, seguida por Nicky.

– **Fico feliz em saber que as coisas estão se ajeitando aos poucos. Vocês já fizeram um amorzinho apaixonado de reconciliação? **

– **Piper não pode se esforçar ainda, Nicky. A gravidez dela ainda é arriscadíssima.**

– **Ai, que merda.** – lamentou.

– **E não estamos dormindo na mesma cama, ela nem sequer me beija.**

– **Que dureza. **– desdenhou para irritar Alex.

– **Foda-se, sei que você quer me irritar. **

– **Há!** – riu, brevemente. **– Já escolheram o nome do bebê?**

– **Sim, nós conversamos e já decidimos. Pelo menos ela ainda me considera mãe dele.** – falou baixinho.

– **Qual é o nome do bebê? **

– **Não contaremos ainda.** – tlintou as taças, ignorando a cara avaliativa de Nicky.

– **Você é uma puta.** – Deixou sua bebida pra lá, e puxou o notebook de Piper. **– Veremos uns vídeos aqui no youtube. **

– **Você está digitando errado. **

– **Ela é burra, mamãe.** – Benjamin provocou, montando seus brinquedos de lego.

Maya riu histericamente.

– **Respeite-me, seu safado.** – ela não se importou, acabou rindo também. Ao acessar o site, procurou por partos naturais.

– **Deus que me livre.** – Alex tapou a boca, horrorizada, olhando a cabeça do bebê passando pela vagina da mãe.

– **Imagina a mãe de Arnold Schwarzenegger empurrando ele dessa forma?** – Nicky ria, com nojo.

– **Como você sabe que ele foi empurrado por baixo? **

– **O pai da Lorna é fã do cara.. Puta merda! Olha isso.. **– virou o notebook.

Alex sentiu o estomago embrulhando.

– **Estamos falando em termos de cabeça? **

– **É, Alex. **

– **Tia Nicky, deixa eu ver? **– Maya já se aproximava, mas foi detida.

– **Não, isso é feio! **

– **O que é isso comparado às revistas da Playboy?** – Alex rolou o mouse para baixo, analisando os outros vídeos.

– **Como assim?** – Nicky acompanhava a _setinha_.

– **Ela encontrou suas revistas. **

– **Puta merda. Piper soube? **

– **Não. **

– **Enfim. **– sorriu. **–** **Ela não vai querer ver um bebê saindo dali.**

– **Sabemos que não. **

– **Clica nesse.** – afundou o dedo na tela.

Alex deu play no vídeo indicado.

– **Voltando aos termos de cabeças.. Acho que a do Sylvester Stallone é maior. **

– **Seria legal se ele fizesse um trailer de Rocky com o tema ''Renascendo das Cinzas.'' Saindo de dentro da xota da mãe dele. **

Alex não aguentou, e deu uma risada gostosa.

– **Nicky, solte o meu computador. **

As duas fecharam o notebook, como se estivessem sido pegas por seus pais, ao ver um site pornô.

– **Aqui. **– Ela estirou-o na direção das mãos de Piper.

– **Nicky, vamos?** – Lorna colocava suas luvas.

– **Sim! **

Depois de se despedirem, Lorna partiu levando sua esposa. Alex colocou as crianças na cama. Maya estava insatisfeita por ter que dormir longe do irmão. Mas teria que se acostumar, os dois não poderiam dormir juntos para sempre. Piper estava lendo um livro de receitas para bebês, quando sentiu a energia da presença dela.

– **Você não está com sono?** – Alex sentou à frente dela, abraçando os joelhos.

– **Um pouco. Irei subir.** – Reergueu-se, fechando o livro.

Alex suspirou profundamente.

– **Você não vem? **

– **Eu?** – exclamou, sorrindo com incredulidade.

– **Só tem você e eu aqui, Alex. **

– **E o Nunu Elfo.** – corrigiu-a.

– **E o Nunu Elfo, claro.** – Piper esperou que ela se levantasse. **– Mude ele de lugar. **

– **Era isso o que estava prestes a fazer.** – ela pendurou o boneco pendurado na porta do hall.

– **Vamos! **

Piper esperou que ela entrasse e fechasse a porta. Alex sentou com tanto medo na cama, que Piper sorriu.

– **Você está com medo de mim? **

– **Eu estou com medo de irritá-la. **– ela disse, se cobrindo até o pescoço.

– **Alex, olhe para mim. **

Alex virou um pouco a cabeça, mirando-a.

– **Me desculpe por culpa-la.. Nós duas fomos responsáveis por isso. **

– **Querida, não precisamos tocar no assunto. **

Piper a essa altura já chorava.

– **É tão difícil.. Queria colocar a mão dentro de mim e ressuscitá-lo.**

– **Shh. Não chore.** – Alex sentou na cama, e a puxou com cuidado. **– Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo.** – ela a confortou, antes de pegarem no sono juntas, após dias dormindo separadas.

_Cinco dias depois._

– **Mamãe, eu quero abrir os meus presentes.** – Benjamin chorava, nos últimos dias ele estava tão sentimental. Era de dar pena.

– **Meu amor, você só poderá abrir amanhã.** – Piper sorria de sua manha.

– **Hoje é Natal! **

– **Hoje é véspera, querido.**

– **Amanhã é o Natal.** – Maya replicou. **– O Nunu Elfo está vendo você chorar, seu bobão. **

O menino conteve as lágrimas. De olhos atentos no boneco de pano, posto nas prateleiras da brinquedoteca.

– **Iremos descer, não os quero correndo pela casa. Combinado? **

Os dois confirmaram com a cabeça. Piper e Alex decidiram fazer uma ceia pequena, onde esta terminaria antes das dez da noite. As crianças vestiam um pijama de pezinhos, com um casaco por cima. Estava muito frio, mas a casa era quente. Havia aquecedores espalhados por todos os cômodos. Piper usava um vestido longo, e vermelho. Alex optou por um modelito parecido com o seu. Os convidados para a ceia estavam no andar de baixo.

– **Você está linda, meu amor. **

– **Obrigada, mãe. **– Piper sorriu para o elogio.

– **Amor, Polly ligou.** – Alex disse, segurando em sua cintura. **– Disse que está com a família de Pete no México. Provavelmente ela chegará depois do Ano Novo. **

– **Ligarei para ela depois.** – ela lamentou. Sempre passou o Natal ao lado de Polly, ela era muito engraçada com as suas tradições. Alex deu um beijo em sua bochecha, e seguiu para o lado de Nicky.

– **Você e Piper não querem ir conosco para a casa de Sophia? **

– **Piper ainda não está no clima, Nicky. Sem contar que estamos exaustas. Principalmente ela, não tem dormido direito, na noite passada ela teve um pesadelo com o **_**falecido Fred**_**, e custou a dormir. **

– **Você irá perder a melhor festa natalina, cunhadinha.** – Taystee comentou para incentivá-la.

– **Mãe! **– Benjamin cutucou Alex. **– Luminor comeu minha almofada de foguete.**

– **Coitadinho! Vamos lá conversar com ele..** – ela virou os olhos. **– Divirtam-se. **

– **Me mate se um dia eu ficar patética assim.** – Taystee disse para Nicky.

A ceia percorreu dentro dos conformes. Red chegou montada de presentes de todos os tamanhos, cores e formas. Maya e Benjamin colocaram os biscoitos com um copo de leite embaixo da árvore, e subiram para o quarto. Onde dormiram meia hora depois.

– **Piper, tem certeza de que vocês não querem nos acompanhar?** – Vee perguntou.

– **Mãe, eu até gostaria, mas não será possível. **

– **Amanhã nós voltaremos.** – Taystee abraçou Piper, se despedindo. **– Feliz Natal.** – desejou e abraçou Alex, ao lado.

– **Feliz Natal. **

Nicky, Lorna e Vee desejaram os votos e partiram. Taystee as aguardavam no carro.

– **Minhas queridas!** – Red as envolveu em um único abraço. – O jantar estava maravilhoso. – afrouxou o a perto em torno delas. **– Eu espero que vocês tenham um Feliz Natal, com essa pequena maravilha aqui** – tocou a barriga de Piper. –**,** **estou feliz por vocês duas. Durmam bem. Voltarei amanhã para dar um beijo em vocês e nas crianças.**

– **Eu te amo, Red. Obrigada por tudo, e nos perdoe por não darmos uma festa grandiosa. **

– **Besteira, querida. A festa não é importante comparada à união de vocês. **

Novamente, Red abraçou-as. Seu motorista a aguardava com a porta do carro aberta.

– **Obrigada Red, Feliz Natal.** – Piper desejou a ela.

– **Cuidado com a neve.** – Alex abraçou Piper, vendo sua avó partir.

Piper deitou a cabeça no peito de Alex, aquela posição estava tão confortável. O bebê mexeu de repente, cutucando o abdômen da morena.

– **Tem uma pessoinha acordada.. **

– **Ele está lhe desejando Feliz Natal. **

– **Feliz Natal, Lennon. **– ela acarinhou a barriga de Piper. **– A mamãe te ama. **

– **Eu te amo, Alex. Obrigada.** – disse, depositando um beijo terno nos lábios dela. **– Feliz Natal. **

– **Feliz Natal meu amor. Durma bem!**


	37. Chapter 37

Alex foi a primeira a acordar. Piper ainda dormia, quando ela decidira ir até a cozinha preparar o café da manhã. Com toda sua criatividade criou panquecas com morangos em forma de Papai Noel. As crianças iriam adorar. Estava espremendo laranjas no aparelho, quando, um estrondo a fez pular para o lado. O barulho veio da sala. Ela fez o caminho em passos habilidosos. No cômodo, a árvore da Natal estava caída até a metade. Luminor balançava o rabinho, animado por encontra-la ali. Automaticamente, levantou-a no lugar.

– **Você só apronta, não é? **

O animal deu uma fungada, arranhando o carpete.

– **Foda-se.** – Voltou para o seus afazeres.

Meia hora mais tarde, Benjamin entrou na cozinha de banho tomado, vestindo um pijama de caveirinhas.

– **Feliz Natal, mamãe.** – disse, com animo.

– **Feliz Natal, baby.** – Alex achou graça no tom que ele usou. Deu uma ultima tragada no cigarro e o apagou. Esperou o menino notar a sua arte no prato. Ele demorou um pouco, até que..

– **Que lindo. É de comer?** – seus olhinhos brilhavam.

– **Depende. **

Benjamin ruborizou.

– **O que? **

– **Você foi um bom garoto? **

– **Não. **

– **Bom, eu prezo a sua sinceridade.** – caçoou.

– **Eu posso comer? **

– **À vontade. **– sentou à mesa, comendo uma fatia de torrada. **– Quem lhe deu banho? **

– **A mamãe. **

– **Você a acordou?**

– **Não!** – falou de boca cheia, enfiando mais panquecas por cima. **– Ela estava acordada. Por que a mamãe está chorando tanto? Ela não é mais feliz? **

– **A mamãe está chorando? **– perguntou, alarmada.

– **Sim. O neném tá machucando ela? **

– **Não, Benj. **– Alex colocou-se de pé. **– Fique aqui, coma direitinho.**

– **Eu posso abrir os presentes?** – perguntou, esperançoso.

– **Agora não.**

Sentada na cama, Piper terminava e calçar sua ugg. Seus pensamentos voavam longe e acabavam ficando por lá. Planejou voltar para a cama assim que terminasse de abrir os presentes junto das crianças. O cheiro do perfume de Alex tomou conta do quarto, indicando que ela se aproximava.

– **Piper! **

Piper se voltou para ela, até que seus braços a apertou em um abraço confortável, fazendo seu corpo sair do chão.

– **Eu estou aqui.** – disse, colocando-a ao solo. **– Você está bem?** – perguntou, sem conseguir conter a curiosidade.

– **Sim, querida. **

Alex sorriu.

– **Você sabe que pode conversar comigo sobre qualquer coisa. **– Piper piscou, e sorriu um pouco. – **Eu sinto muitíssimo por não poder arrancar essa dor que você sente, mas, estou aqui para amenizá-la.**

– **Eu preciso ser forte.. Mas como posso ser forte se sou fraca? **

– **Não diga isso, você não é fraca em nenhum sentido.** – Alex encostou os lábios com carinho na testa dela, selando um beijo sentido. **– Promete que irá ficar bem, Piper, Lennon precisa da sua força.**

– **Eu prometo. **– disse ela, decidida.

– **Hora de alimentar o meu bebê.**

Piper contemporizou.

Benjamin comia sua segunda panqueca, respigando cobertura de caramelo por cima da blusa do pijama. Piper torceu o nariz. Maya roçava seus dois pés nos pelos de Luminor, que estava esparramado no chão, despreocupado. Alex serviu bacon, pão de batata, panquecas e cenouras fatiadas no prato de Piper. Um sorriso maroto dançou em seus lábios, ao contemplar a beleza da namorada. Seus espessos cabelos loiros estavam soltos formando uma onda sobre os ombros. Usava uma maquiagem _suave_, apenas o suficiente para ressaltar seus traços delicados.

– **Com esse prato, estou me sentindo a Katina do Seaworld**. – argumentou, atacando seu digníssimo café da manhã.

– **Quanto drama.** – Alex deu um beijinho rápido nos lábios dela.

Maya deitou a cabeça na mesa, espalhando seus cabelos por toda parte. Piper capturando o mau humor matinal da filha, perguntou:

– **Maya, o que houve? **

Ela permaneceu calada.

– **Ótimo. Nunu Elfo está de olho!**

– **Eu quero um gatinho.** – com agilidade, ela tratou de olhar Piper.

– **Bem.. Não. **

– **Eu quero um dinossauro.** – Benjamin sentou em cima da mesa, sorrindo ternamente.

– **Tia Alex.. **

Alex abraçou Piper, fugindo do olhar da sobrinha.

– **Mamãe disse não, Maya. Seu chocolate quente irá esfriar, tome-o logo.** – instruiu, entretanto tudo o que Maya fez foi fazer um bico e balançar a cabeça. Piper esfregou as costas de Alex, prestes a dar uma bronca na menina, porém, a campainha tocou. Luminor disparou seguindo até a porta. **– Alex, vá atender.. **

– **Estou bem aqui, obrigada.** – ela gracejou, dando um beijo no pescoço alvo de Piper.

– **Eu quero abrir, tá bom?** – Benjamin pulou da mesa, fazendo o estômago de Piper se contrair.

– **Não pule assim, você quer cair e quebrar o braço? **

– **Não.** – disse, enrolando a blusa do pijama com o dedo.

A campainha mais uma vez tocou.

– **Vá.** – ela o liberou.

Maya desfez a cara armada, e tomou o chocolate.

– **Ho-ho-ho!** – Nicky cantarolou, arrastando um saco vermelho.

Benjamin soltou uma risada marota, o que fez Piper e Alex olhar na direção da recém-chegada. Nicky usava uma roupa temática de Papai Noel, com direito a barba e gorro.

– **Tia, eu sei que é você. **

– **Sun, você é uma estraga prazeres.** – puxou a barba, chateada. **– Feliz Natal**. – desejou, contrariada.

Por um minuto Alex encarou a irmã, será que ela pensou mesmo que enganaria alguém vestida daquele jeito?

– **Nicky, sinceramente?**

– **Sem presentes pra você, Alex.** – se adiantou.

– **Ela estava parecidíssima, Alex.** – Lorna comentou, deixando Alex sem saber se ela zombava ou falava a verdade.

Deu de ombros, e voltou a abraçar Piper. O abraço dela era tão pacífico, a sensação se aprofundava quando ela fazia círculos com a palma da mão em suas costas.

– **Todos na sala em dois minutos. **– Nicky avisou.

Os pequenos a seguiu até o outro cômodo, deixando Alex e Piper a sós.

– **Eu preciso levantar, Alex. **

– **Vai trocar o meu abraço pelos presentes da minha irmã? **

Piper não podia ver o seu rosto, mas arriscaria um palpite de que uma linha de expressão se formava na testa da morena.

– **O que eu posso fazer? Adoro presentes!** – ela brincou, recebendo um apertão de Alex.

– **Não quero te soltar, amor.**

– **Aleeeeeex! **– O grito de Nicky ecoou pela casa toda, morrendo na cozinha.

– **Temos visitas, Al.** – deu um tapinha amigável no ombro dela.

– **Merda. Irei afundar a cabeça dela na neve.** – levantou, fazendo pouco caso.

Nicky era uma caixinha de surpresas. Piper não aguentou e morreu de rir quando ela presenteou Alex com um quadro, em que a morena estava sentada em cima de um porco, por volta de uns quinze ou dezesseis anos. A foto era uma relíquia. Alex estava bem melhor agora, Piper admitiu para si mesma, ao abraçar o corpo dela deitado com cuidado sobre o seu entre as almofadas do sofá. Dentro daquele saco vermelho havia tantas coisas, que Piper nunca viu em toda sua vida. Benjamin ganhou um dinossauro de controle remoto, como mãe, ela sabia que duraria até o dia seguinte, ou por dois dias, se o brinquedo desse sorte. Maya foi presenteada com uma caixa enorme, matando todos de curiosidade para saber o que havia dentro dela. Seus olhos ganharam um brilho ímpar quando a tampa fora retirada. Ela se inclinou apanhando o conteúdo, e para a surpresa de Piper.. Um gato! O bichinho era uma bolinha branca, com os pelos lisos. Impossível não se apaixonar. Ele soltou um miadinho fraquinho, piscando os olhinhos azuis.

– **Eu não acredito! **

– **Piper, sossega a sua perseguida aí.** – Nicky tirou um embrulho azul, e a entregou jogando em cima da cabeça de Alex, propositalmente.

– **Nicole! Eu vou afundar sua cabeça na neve.** – ela disse, ignorando o presente em cima de Alex.

– **Baby, entra na fila. **

– **Alex, olhe aquilo.. Maya ganhou um gato! **

Alex espiou a sobrinha com um gatinho adorável entre os bracinhos. Luminor a rondava, tentando cheirar o mais novo integrante da família.

– **É uma gatinha, P!**

– **Eu quero um dinossauro que faz **_**miau**_**, mamãe.** – Benjamin já abria a boca para chorar.

– **Iremos providenciar um Benjamin.** – Lorna mentiu docemente, e obteve sucesso.

– **Lorna, querida.. **

– **Piper eu juro que não sabia do gatinho. **

– **É uma gatinha, amor. **– Nicky concertou, fuçando o saco.

Lorna sacudiu a cabeça, com cinismo no olhar.

– **Eu estou tão feliz.** – Maya distribuía beijinhos na cabecinha da gatinha. **– Eu a chamarei de Lollita!**

– **Parece um nome de striper.** – Piper murmurou, balançando a cabeça.

Nicky e Alex se olharam, como se estivessem ensaiado o ato. As duas entendiam melhor do que ninguém o intrínseco daquela palavra.

– **Ela será como uma irmã..** – continuou Maya. **– Agora que terei três irmãozinhos.**

Alex sentiu a vibração de desconforto vinda do corpo de Piper. O brilho dos olhos azuis foi substituído por lágrimas.

O miado da felina ganhou força e a atenção dos demais.

Piper piscou repetidamente, para de esconder as lágrimas. Seus dedos habilidosos abriram o presente que Nicky lhe entregou. Um par de sapatinhos azuis com uma pequena pedrinha no meio brilhou perante o seus olhos.

– **São diamantes.** – Nicky fincou os cotovelos nos joelhos, olhando-a.

– **Você é maluca, eu adorei. **

Alex enfiou os dedos em cada sapatinho, mexendo os dedos.

– **Porra, esse sapatinho é lindo.. E caro, aposto. **

– **Alex, desfrute de seu quadro. **

– **Nicky, eu comprei um presente maravilhoso pra você, mas estou arrependida. **

A campainha novamente soou.

– **Eu abrirei.** – Lorna anunciou.

Piper recuperou os sapatinhos dos dedos de Alex, e os guardou.

– **Tudo bem?** – ela sentou, cruzando as pernas.

– **Tudo, Alex. **– Garantiu, selando os lábios dela.

– **Eu te amo Maria Mijona. **

– **Diga isso outra vez e irei arrancar a sua cabeça para fazer um boneco de neve. **

– **Ok, por mim tudo bem. Desde que me leve para dormir com você.** – Alex avisou, ao mesmo tempo em que Piper encostava a cabeça em seu ombro.

– **Vocês duas são tão bonitinhas juntas. Irei montar um fã-clube na internet.** – Nicky sorriu maliciosamente.

– **Explicando que Piper é a passiva, não tem problema. **

– **Você tem cara de passiva, Alex. **

Piper riu sem emitir som, e beijou a bochecha de Alex demoradamente. **– Bem feito.** – cochichou em seu ouvido.

– **Bom dia minhas queridas.** – Red retirou as luvas, com um sorriso incomum nos lábios.

– **Bom dia, Vermelhinha. **

– **O que esta energúmena faz vestida de Papai Noel?** – Perguntou, cumprimentando Piper com dois beijinhos.

Nicky fez uma falsa careta, como se estivesse ofendida.

– **Vovó, eu quero um daquele.** – Benjamin apontou o gatinho no colo de Maya, e baixou o olhar, tristonho.

– **Ora, quem lhe deu um gato **_**Grace**_**? **

– **Tia Nicky, vovó. **

Red fuzilou Nicky com os olhos.

– **Você é doida igual seu pai. **

– **Me orgulho disso.** – ela disse, jogando uma linha de tricô nos braços de Red. **– Você vai tricotar coisas lindas, vozinha. **

– **Piper querida, você tem se sentido bem?**

Nicky fez um gesto com os ombros, sentando Lorna em seu colo.

– **Sim, Red. Obrigada por perguntar.** – mentiu, mas não foi tão ruim assim, se contasse a verdade, teria mais motivos para se sentir mais triste do que já estava.

O tempo foi passando rapidamente naquele dia. Maya, Benjamin e Lennon ganharam mais presentes, cada um de acordo com sua idade. Nicky e Alex levaram as crianças para brincar na neve, Luminor os acompanhou. Taystee apareceu com Vee horas depois, carregadas de presentes. Piper nunca recebeu tantos presentes em um único dia. A maioria deles era para Lennon. Tarde da noite, a casa toda estava em silêncio. Alex a envolvia no calor de seus braços, murmurando palavras gentis em seu ouvido. Não estavam dormindo, apenas desfrutando da companhia uma da outra. De repente, um miado ruiu na calada da noite. Alex sorriu. Silêncio. Outro miado. Piper a olhou.

– **Eu juro por Deus-**

– **Não, amor. **– prendeu um riso.

Miado.

– **Olha, eu-**

– **Chapman! **

– **Você quer deixar eu me expressar? **

Outro miado.

– **Porra, não. **– com a mão direita, ela empurrou um pouquinho à cabeça de Piper para baixo, beijando o coro cabeludo, na sequencia. **– Eu te amo.**

– **Você é incorrigível. **

Alex gargalhou. Lollita miou outra vez.

– **Não sou incorrigível, só estou apaixonada. **

– **É claro que está. **

Silêncio.

– **O que será que Maya está fazendo para mantê-la calada?**

– **Eu não sei, mas espero que ela continue. **– Piper suspirou, fechando os olhos.

Um miado pareceu explodir dentro do quarto.

– **Alex, olha- **

– **A Nicky é uma puta! Não sei como ela encontrou aquela minha foto em cima daquele porco imbecil.** – mudou de assunto. **– Nós estávamos na fazenda de vovó na Rússia, e ela disse: Alex monte em um porco, que lhe darei a minha mesada por dois meses. E porra, achei aquela merda fácil demais. Mas o porco era maluco, e impossível de segurá-lo. Eis que minha beleza o encantou, e eu subi em cima dele. Vovó pediu para que a mulher de Joe fotografasse aquele momento histórico.**

– **Incrível.** – Piper sorriu. **– Mande aquele gato embora. **

– **Piper, é sério? **

– **Muito sério. **

– **Amor você nem levou em consideração o que eu relatei. **

– **Eu aposto que foi uma experiência e tanto, mas, precisamos dormir. **

– **Boa noite, eu te amo tanto.**

– **Alexandra! **

Alex virou a cabeça para cima, pedindo paciência à todos os anjos.

– **Piper, a gatinha parou. E você quer facilitar assim? Maya tem que aprender a ter responsabilidades. Ela não queria aquele maldito bicho? Agora ela vai entender as consequências de suas escolhas.** – Piper lançou um olhar perplexo em seu rosto.

– **Eu amo dormir em silêncio, mas você está certa. E tire esse sorriso idiota do rosto; **

**\- Obrigada por concordar. Eu te amo. **

– **Eu também. **

– **Eu também? **– olhou-a. **– Tem que dizer a frase.**

– **Eu te amo, Alex Vause. **

– **Melhor impossível, baby. **

Trocaram um beijo de boa noite, e dormiram em seguida.

Xxx

– **Amor, vai se atrasar.** – Alex gritou de dentro do quarto.

– **Só estou retocando o meu batom, que você fez o favor de borrar. **– respondeu.

– **Venha cá, Piper. **

– **Um minuto. **– deu uma olhada em seu visual. Usava um vestido de corte reto e discreto na cor branca, um salto baixo a deixava um pouco mais alta, e aquilo não fazia sentido. Caminhou até o quarto. Alex a esperava sentada na cama, vestida com um macacão branco, apertado. Piper soergueu uma sobrancelha, amaciando a sua fome de devorá-la. Seria arriscado transar nessa altura da gravidez, o médico deixou claro quando prescreveu sua alta. **– Pronto! **

– **Você está maravilhosa, baby.** – Alex puxou-a, fazendo com que ela sentasse em seu colo. Piper contornou seu pescoço com o braço. **– Uma pergunta boba..** – hesitou duramente, mas precisava questionar. **– O médico disse que você teria sangramentos.. Isso aconteceu? **

Piper molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua, e levantou do colo dela.

– **Por que essa dúvida agora? **

– **Amor, eu só quero saber.. **– num salto, Alex se aproximou.

– **Mamãe, estamos prontos.** – Maya segurava a mão de Benjamin.

– **Certo!** – Piper caminhou na frente.

A virada do ano foi comemorada com champanhe e vinho branco na casa de Red. Apenas os mais íntimos da família compareceram. Alguns russos que Red considerava da família marcaram presença. Alex conversava em russo com a maioria, deixando Piper orgulhosa e.. excitada. Ela deteve os desejos _sexuais _se afastando da namorada. No salão, alguns casais dançavam juntos uma musica mais lenta.

– **Perdida, Chapman?**

– **Oh!** – ela levou a mão ao peito. **– Bennett! **

– **Desculpe.. Eu a assustei? **

– **Nah!** – sorriu.

– **Você me daria à honra de uma dança? **– inquiriu, fazendo um gesto um tanto cortês.

Piper o encarou por longos minutos.

– **Tudo bem.** – aceitou a dança. Bennett segurou em sua cintura com uma mão, e com a outra, entrelaçou os seus dedos nos dele. A música ia mudando, mas sempre no mesmo ritmo, _lento_. Piper acompanhava os seus passos, com leveza.

– **Com licença. **– A voz de Alex entrou no meio da dança.

Bennett parou os passos, e a olhou.

– **Sim? **

– **Posso roubar a minha mulher por alguns longos minutos? **

Piper neste momento riu.

– **Bem.. Oh, claro.. claro.** – Bennett respondeu totalmente sem jeito, se afastando.

– **Isso não foi legal, Miss Chapman.** – Alex disse ao pé do ouvido dela. **– Esse cara é um tarado. **

– **Para de falar assim, sua voz está sexy pra caralho.** – Piper comentou, cautelosamente para que ninguém além de Alex pudesse ouvi-la. **– E eu estou louca para fazer amor com você, mas não podemos. Nem um sexo oral, nem mesmo uma simples estimulada no clitóris. **

Alex entortou os lábios, em um sorriso sensual. Piper teve vontade de soca-la. Em vez disso, a beijou, movendo seus corpos com a sintonia da música.

– **Eu sou louca por você.. Maluca, alucinada.** – Alex disse, entre um beijo.

Piper encostou a testa na dela, olhando no fundo daquelas esmeraldas que tanto amava. **– Eu te amo. **– sorriram juntas. **– Fiquei feliz em saber que sou sua mulher. **

– **E eu inocente achando que você sempre soubesse. **

– **Você é desprezível. **– disse, escondendo o rosto no pescoço dela.

– **Eu sei. Mas você me ama, querida**. – sussurrou, deixando Piper toda arrepiada.

– **Você está fazendo de novo, Vause. Eu posso gozar só de ouvir essa sua voz cafajeste.. **

– **Tente.** – Alex sorriu para outros convidados, sem vontade. Desfrutava de sua educação, apenas.

– **Não.** – protestou, recebendo um beijo quente entre o queixo e a bochecha.

– **Tudo bem, **_**mamãe**_**. **

– **Porra, Al.. Pare.** – Piper censurou-a.

– **Já desisti de te fazer gozar, **_**Pipes**_**.** – outro sorriso ressurgiu em seus lábios, dessa vez era para Nicky que, dançava com Lorna e Benjamin entre elas. Piper cravou a unha em sua cintura. **– Até Lennon nascer, amor. **

– **Não me provoque, Alex. Não sou de ferro.** – grunhiu. **– Minha cota de dançarina já se esgotou. Preciso sentar um pouco. **

– **Será que eu posso te deixar um minuto sozinha sem que apareça um cara paspalhão convidando-a para dançar? **

Antes de responder, Piper sentou no sofá do salão. A luz estava baixíssima, e o ambiente todo iluminado por pequenas tochas.

– **Não quero que me deixe. Você já socializou demais, e tem dois amigos de Red que não tiram os olhos de seu traseiro.** – observou, divertida. **– Eu não os culpo, sinceramente.**

– **Você é tão observadora** – Alex disse gentilmente, segurando na mão dela.

Todos ergueram suas taças ao alto, comemorando a entrada do novo ano. Benjamin assim que ouviu os fogos vindos do jardim, correu para os braços de Nicky que estava em um canto mais afastado conversando com Alex. Lorna explicava algo à Piper, gesticulando as mãos, e no final riam divertidas.

– **Olha Alex, em toda a minha vida eu nunca te imaginei fazendo isso.** – Nicky virou o restinho de sua bebida na boca, depois da confissão de Alex, ela simplesmente sentiu o corpo todo tenso. **– Já te imaginei transando no ar, tipo a Britney Spears no clipe Toxic. **– Alex sorriu. **– Agora isso.. É muito louco, porra. Você vai contar à Piper? Ou será outra de suas surpresas? **

– **Eu estou contando com você, e é esse o seu apoio? Esperava mais. E respondendo a sua pergunta, não irei contar nada, quero que dê certo. Iremos amanhã a clinica, tentarei por uns dois meses.**

– **Você tem certeza disso?** – perguntou, soltando Benjamin, os fogos haviam parado.

– **Definitivamente.**

– **Francamente, espero ver esse progresso de perto. **

– **Nicky, esse será nosso pequeno segredo. **

– **Se você não dissesse, eu não saberia.** – debochou, andando até Lorna e Piper.

XXX

Piper enfiava uma colher atrás da outra na boca de Brinn. Polly falava ao celular, explicando ou xingando alguém em espanhol. Ela estava ali para almoçarem juntas, mas o plano foi por água abaixo. Estava frio demais lá fora, e a neve dificultava a movimentação dos carros na rua. As crianças estavam vendo filmes na brinquedoteca. Alex havia saído com Nicky, as duas estavam saindo juntas duas vezes por semana, isso já completara um mês. Piper suspeitou de algumas coisas, mas a própria Alex disse que eram assuntos da empresa.

– **Piper, sua barriga está tão enorme.** – Polly desligou o celular, jogando-o em cima da mesa.

– **Eu tenho me olhado ao espelho. Mas obrigada pela observação. **– afastou da mesa. **– Olhe essa menina, ou ela pulará. **

Polly olhou a filha com cara de nojo. Seu rostinho estava todo melecado de comidinha.

– **Você faz uma sujeira dos infernos, Piper. **

– **Qual a graça de comer e não se lambuzar? **– inquiriu, secando as mãos em um pano.

– **Ela precisa de um banho. **

Brinn balbuciou alguma coisa, era como se dissesse que não.

– **Isso é verdade. **– Piper confirmou. **– Taystee está feliz com a livraria. **

– **Eu sinto muito por ter que abandoná-la. Mas preciso desse novo emprego. Você não vai acreditar no que tenho para dizer.. **

– **Ela cuidará muito bem dos negócios.** – riu. **– Certo, conte-me.. **

– **Estou com suspeita de gravidez. **

Piper abriu a boca e fechou.

– **Isso é impossível.**

– **Brinn tem quase um ano e dois meses. **

– **Polly, Jesus!**

– **É bom demais, Pete tem um apetite sexual incrível. **

– **Ew! **– ela fez uma careta. **– Porra. Eu não posso nem falar nada, né? **

– **Um abraço pela sua sinceridade.** – disse, e a abraçou. **– Ainda pretendo ter mais dois filhos. **

– **Certo.** – Piper saiu da cozinha ainda falando. **– Eu preciso me sentar, estou ficando nauseada com essa sua ideia maluca. **

Alex chegou em casa no fim da tarde. Piper estava sentada lendo um livro, ouvindo músicas de fundo. Deu a volta por trás do sofá, e se sentou.

– **Estou congelando.** – revelou, e deu um beijo nos lábios de Piper.

– **Vá tomar um banho, querida.** – sugeriu, prendendo o dedo na página do livro.

Alex a olhou.

– **Que tal-**

– **Não.** – se apressou em dizer.

– **Um convite desses ninguém recusa.** – tirou a blusa de frio, dobrando-a. **– E as crianças? **

– **Já foram dormir.** – mordeu a pontinha da língua para não dizer mais nada.

– **Que ótimo. **– Levantou-se e caminhou até o banheiro. Sentindo que precisava relaxar, encheu a banheira com água morna, colocou alguns sais aromáticos e espuma de banho, tirou a roupa e deliciou-se com aquele banho. Desde que começara o tratamento com Nicky, em hipótese alguma pensou que fosse obter sucesso de imediato. Era uma escolha única, sem dúvidas uma das melhores coisas do mundo. Ela sabia que Piper iria ficar surpresa, e não magoada. Meia hora depois, uma batida na porta do banheiro a fez acordar, uma vez que tirara um breve cochilo.

– **Entre! **

Piper entrou segurando duas xícaras com chá de maçã e canela. O cheirinho apoderou-se do ar, tomando o lugar do cheiro de sais de banho.

– **Curtindo o seu banho quente? **– ela estendeu a xícara para que Alex a pegasse.

– **Eu prefiro um banho fervente.** – enfatizou, aspirando a fumacinha de sua bebida. **– Eu te amo.**

– **Há! **– Piper sentou na pontinha da banheira, e não entendeu o porquê de tanta espuma ali. **– Você leva a serio mesmo essa coisa toda de espuma, né?** – Afundou a mão na água, e a sentiu esquentar a palma de sua mão na hora.

– **Entre, não irei abusar de você. Palavra de **_**Alex Vause.**_

– **Esse é o meu medo.** – bebericou, de olho nela.

Alex depositou a xícara no canto plano da banheira, e fez o mesmo com a de Piper. Com habilidade, tirou o roupão que ela vestia.

– **Você precisa ter mais fé em mim, Piper. **

– **Alex, você nunca aceita um não como resposta?** – ajudou-a naquele longo processo.

– **Não quando sei que você precisa de um banho quente. **

Piper sentou na banheira devagar, Alex sem perder tempo, a abraçou de frente, apoiando o queixo no ombro dela.

– **Agora meu banho está completo. **

Piper concordou, sorrindo impassível.

– **Você está tão calada, o que houve?** – Alex perguntou, olhando em seus olhos.

– **Estou exausta. Esse bebê tem judiado de mim. Ele esteve agitado durante toda à tarde.** – comentou, com voz sondada.

– **Você não quer ir ao médico? **

– **Não Alex!** – exclamou com a voz curta e grossa.

– **Amor, faz quase dois meses.. Você não vai ao médico desde- **

– **Te espero na cama.** – ia levantando, mas Alex a impediu.

– **Não vou mais insistir, Piper. Só quero que saiba que eu me preocupo.. **

– **É evidente. **

Alex devolveu com um sorriso.

– **Nicky quer preparar seu baby shower. **

– **Nós já conversamos sobre isso. **– lembrou-a, unindo uma quantidade generosa de espuma nas mãos, antes de assoprar no rosto de Alex, moveu as sobrancelhas.

– **Piper!** – ela cuspia toda a espuma que entrara em sua boca, quando sentiu o bebê pressionar a sua barriga através da de Piper.

– **Uow! **– ela gemeu, e mordeu o lábio.

– **O que foi isso?**

– **Não sei, mas não foi legal.** – encostou as costas na borda da banheira.

– **Baby.. **– Alex a olhou, desconfiada.

– **Depile as minhas pernas, estão horríveis. **

Olharam-se, e não puderam conter uma risada animada.

– **Porra, que coisa mais estranha. **

– **Vá á merda, Alex. **– sorriu pela última vez. **– Eu levaria muito tempo para conseguir fazer isso sozinha. Tudo o que você precisa está no gabinete da pia. **

Alex levantou, indo a procura dos intens. Piper a devorou com os olhos. Uma nova pontada em seu ventre a fez prender a respiração. Instantes depois, Alex ergueu uma de suas pernas e espalhou o gel por toda a extensão da pele, deslizando o aparelhinho devagar para não cortá-la.

– **Você é boa nisso, Alex.**

– **Prática..** – finalizou.

– **Ah é? **

– **Em mim, amor.** – explicou. **– Barba?**

– **O que?** – Piper não havia entendido.

– **Você não quer fazer a barba agora? **

– **Se for **_**aquela**_** barba, enfie a mão ai embaixo, e verá que não precisa. **

Alex riu, cerrando os olhos.

– **Você é fofa. **

Alex saiu do banheiro naquela noite usando um baby-doll de cetim preto, coberto por um robe curto da mesma cor. O modelo era bem discreto, mas bastante sexy, pois o tecido não revelava as curvas de seu corpo escultural. Com muita complexidade, Piper desviou os olhos daquela tentação. Ela finalmente retirou o robe e deitou-se na cama.

– **Boa noite, meu amor. **

– **Boa noite, querida.** – Piper com alívio, apagou a luz. Mesmo no escuro ela não conseguia esquecer a visão do corpo de Alex.

– **Estava falando com Lennon. **

– **E eu respondi por ele.** – Alex a abraçou, e um arrepio percorreu seu corpo. Encolheu-se nos braços dela.

Piper sentiu as primeiras contrações. Passava de uma da manhã. Um espasmo a fez inclinar o corpo para aliviar a dor. Até o momento, pensou que fosse aguentar mais um pouco. Quando grávida de Maya, as contrações duraram um dia inteiro, e ela foi nascer no dia seguinte. Outra contração a fez ficar assustada. Alex dormia pesadamente. **– Merda! Ai..** – exclamou gritando, ao sentir uma nova contração. O pânico se intensificava de acordo com a dor. **– Alex..** – chamou-a diversas vezes, até que ela acordasse.

– **Calma amor.** – Alex vestia uma calça de pijama, e uma blusa de frio por cima. **– respire devagar.. Irei ligar para Nicky.** – saiu apressada do quarto.

– **Ai! Deus, do céu! Meu filho, espere. **– Piper esfregou o ventre, ao levantar e enfiar os braços dentro de um casaco.

– **Baby, calma.. Respire..** – Alex estava tão apavorada, que por ora era cômico.

– **Alex, está tudo bem, relaxe.** – sorriu com enlevo. **– Eu só preciso chegar ao hospital. Você está tão nervosa, querida. **– afirmou, passando a mão em seus cabelos negros.

– **Eu não estou nervosa e sim ansiosa. Irei conhecer o meu **_**segundo**_** garoto preferido.**

No hospital, Piper prosseguiu em trabalho de parto durante a madrugada inteira. Pela manha, ela estava muito exausta. Alex estava do seu lado, lhe afagando a cabeça, já que os dedos ela quase os quebrou enquanto sentia as contrações. Quase às oito da manhã, um médico veio examiná-la. Alex ficou embaraçada ao vê-lo olhar entre as pernas de Piper, que no momento não ligou, pois estava concentrada em sua dor.

– **Irá demorar mais um pouco.** – o médico disse. **– Senhorita Chapman, por que você não vai dar uma volta pelo hospital? Pode acelerar o processo.**

– **Oh! Jesus!** – ela gemeu, e segurou os dedos de Alex. **– Você está brincando?**

Alex sentiu uma dor miserável, e gemeu baixinho. Quando Piper soltou-os, ela abriu e fechou a mão rapidamente para o sangue voltar a circular.

– **A dilatação do colo do útero está progredindo.** – garantiu.

– **Isso vai demorar? Ela está com dor, e pode não aguentar muito tempo.** – Alex não estava mais aguentando vê-la gemer de dor, e esmagar seus dedos.

– **Iremos monitorar os batimentos cardíacos do bebê.** – ele disse, mas Piper o impediu. **– É preciso, nós só iremos verificar os batimentos, nada mais do que isso. **

– **Não! **– ela insistiu, encolhendo os dedos dos pés. **– Puta que pariu, esse menino vai me pagar. **

Alex e o médico sorriram.

– **Eu não vou aguentar.. Por favor, tire essa **_**coisa**_** de mim, eu irei empurrar. **

O médico a examinou mais uma vez, e Alex fechou o cenho. Ele saiu sem nada dizer e depois voltou com duas enfermeiras, Piper estava suando, e pronunciando coisas sem sentido. Quinze minutos depois, ela empurrava com toda a força, ajudando no parto. Alex preferiu ficar segurando em suas mãos, os dedos já não eram mais sentidos naquele momento crucial. Piper chorava, e dizia que não iria conseguir. O médico lhe pedia para continuar. Ela respirou fundo e empurrou com força.

– **Continue, eu estou vendo a cabeça dele. **

– **Puta merda.** – Alex fez uma careta, chamando por Nicky em pensamentos.

Piper respirou outra vez e empurrou, no exato momento em que o bebê abandonou seu ventre. O chorinho desesperado tomou conta da sala de parto. Alex deixou que a emoção tomasse conta do momento, e acabou chorando junto do filho. Piper sentiu sua cabeça palpitar de dor.

– **É um menino!** – O médico ergueu o pequeno no ar para que ambas o vissem, e o passou para uma das técnicas de enfermagem o limpar. **– Você precisa empurrar novamente.. **

Piper desejou morrer naquele momento. Alex prendeu o choro, sentindo toda a dor dela naquele momento.

– **Vamos! Empurre!** – o médico pediu, paciente.

– **Querida.. Coragem! Vai ficar tudo bem.**

– **Eu não posso..** – ela chorava com pesar.

– **Vamos, lá.. Empurre. Iremos terminar isso de uma vez logo, creio que vocês querem conhecer **_**o bebê**_**. **

Piper voltou a repetir o longo processo. Era torturante, mas ela sabia que precisava dar um fim naquela dor de uma vez. Alex beijava sua cabeça com cuidado, suas lágrimas molhavam os seus cabelos, não que fizesse diferença, eles estavam molhados de suor.

– **Força, mamãe!** – O médico a encorajou.

Um chorinho tímido tomou conta da sala toda, diferentemente do primeiro choro.

Alex sentiu um soco no estômago, e foi levantando a cabeça devagar. Não era possível. E não era mesmo.

– **É outro menino! **– o médico disse.

– **Alex..** – Piper disse, antes de fechar os olhos.

Aquilo não estava acontecendo, ela estava sonhando, e iria acordar em instantes ao lado de Piper na cama em seu quarto.

– **Ela está bem, só fez muita força. **– Uma enfermeira disse, se referindo à Piper.

– **Dois.. Dois bebês?**

– **Sim.** – o médico falou sorridente. **– São dois meninões.**

– **Eles estão.. Os dois.. Vivos?** – ela estava em choque, ao escutar os choros dos dois bebês, seus pulmões eram potentes.

– **Filha, você está alucinando?** – ele perguntou.

– **Meus bebês estão bem? Eles estão vivos?** – Ela invadiu o espaço pessoal do homem, e não deu a mínima para as suas luvas cheias de sangue. Seus olhos buscaram os dois bebês peladinhos, agitando as perninhas no ar, enquanto seus punhos estavam fechados, socando o nada. **– Eu não..** – Alex não disse mais nada, parou diante os dois bebês e chorou. Aquilo era impossível, o médico garantiu que um dos bebês morrera devido ao acidente. Lennon recebeu uma pulseirinha azul em seu tornozelo, com o numero _01_, o segundo bebê chorava, e enfiava a mãozinha minúscula na boca, em sinal de fome. Alex o pegou com cuidado, e beijou sua cabecinha com vontade, a mulher que o limpava implicou, mas a cena acabou amolecendo o coração dela. O menino chorava, resmungando de fome.

– **Como isso é possível? **– iria buscar por respostas, mas não no momento. O bebê era tão gordinho, ele abriu os olhinhos se acostumando com o ambiente um tanto estranho, piscou algumas vezes, e voltou a chorar.

– **Eu preciso limpá-lo, senhorita. **

Ela entregou o filho para a mulher, e secou as lágrimas. Lennon não era chorão igual o irmão, ele apenas tinha o choro mais potente, porém, não estava a fim de prosseguir com o chororô. Tudo o que ele fez foi fechar os olhinhos, e _comer_ sua mãozinha, como o irmão.

– **Alex..** – Piper a chamou, com a voz abafada.


	38. Chapter 38

– **Nós realizamos todos os exames possíveis nos bebês.** – O médico explicava sentado atrás da mesa. **– O seu filho dado como morto deve ter sofrido uma paralisia rara dentro do útero devido à pancada do acidente em que sua..?** – fez uma cara interrogativa.

– **Namorada.** – Alex disse.

– **Namorada** – deu continuidade. **– foi submetida. Eu poderia arriscar dizer que o bebê passou por uma catalepsia. Mas é muito raro, não tenho como afirmar. Existem casos em que o bebê morre por alguns minutos e ressuscita segundos depois. Levantamos muitas outras possibilidades, mas é um mistério ainda. Entramos em contato com o médico que realizou a ultrassonografia em sua namorada. Nós nos interessamos pelo caso. A notícia boa é que os gêmeos estão saudáveis e famintos. Eles estão dando o maior trabalho no berçário.**

Alex deu um sorriso, entendendo bem o que ele dizia.

– **Ainda estou digerindo todas essas informações. É tudo muito louco. Ontem meu filho estava morto, e hoje ele está vivo chorando por um par de tetas.** – parou de falar, olhando o médico que se divertia. **– Piper ainda está dormindo. Sei que pode parecer inapropriado, mas eu gostaria de sua permissão para transferi-la para um hospital particular.**

– **Contando que ela fique por pelo menos mais dois dias internada. **

– **Ela ficará. **

O médico se pôs de pé, e Alex fez o mesmo.

Piper abriu os olhos mirando o teto. O quarto era diferente do que estivera antes. Um pânico se instalou em seu peito, fazendo-a sentar na cama. Alex estava sentada olhando-a. Ela sorria, segurando o bebê. Piper fez uma cara de dúvidas. Então ela esteve alucinando quando ouvira dois bebês chorar na hora do parto? Sorriu de volta, voltando a deitar. Viu diversos balões enfeitar o lugar. Não havia notado antes.

– **Hei, dorminhoca.** – Alex disse, aproximando-se da cama.

Piper a olhou, e viu a cabecinha de Lennon. Havia tanto cabelo ali. Tão loirinhos, fininhos.

– **Você precisa segurá-lo. Tem alguém que quer conhece-la.**

– **O que aconteceu? Onde estou?** – Ajeitou-se para acomodar o neném nos braços. Alex o entregou. Ele estava todo enroladinho em um cobertor azul, ao sentir o seu cheiro, ele começou a se espremer.

– **Nós a trouxemos para um hospital particular. ** – Alex contou, dando um beijo em sua cabeça. **– Lennon já se alimentou enquanto você dormia. Mas parece que ele precisa de mais. Espere, não demoro.** – disse e saiu.

Piper sorriu quando a pequena boquinha se abriu em um bocejo. Com a ponta do dedo contornou o narizinho do menino. Ele respirava tão rapidamente. Era tão parecido com Maya. A boca era rosada como a sua, e o queixo era idêntico ao de Alex, mesmo ela não sendo sua mãe biológica. Os cabelos eram de Brad, sem dúvidas. Outro sorriso pairou em seu rosto. Pensou no segundo filho, e apertou Lennon com receio, beijando sua pequena cabeça. Alex entrou no quarto segurando um bebê. Este estava enrolado em um cobertor verde. Piper a olhou e parou de respirar no mesmo instante. Só não deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo porque segurava o seu filho.

– **Amor.. **– Alex sentou em uma ponta da cama, com cuidado. Os olhos azuis abandonaram seu rosto, prestando atenção em seus braços, mais especificamente no bebê que já se preparava para chorar. **– Espere.** – ela pediu, desabotoando a blusa oferecendo seu peito como alimento para o guloso menino, que, sugou seu seio com fome.

– **Alex.. O que? Você teve um filho? Como?** – Piper estava surpresa. Alex sorria, franzindo as sobrancelhas em uma dança animada.

– **Nós tivemos, Piper. Esse menino guloso aqui é nosso filho, amor.**

– **Alex, nós tivemos **_**um**_** bebê, o outro.. **– Não completou a frase, desembaraçando aquele nó em sua mente. Estudou o bebê que se perdia no seio de Alex. Dois choros. Não era alucinação, seus dois bebês estavam bem! E em sua frente! Uma nuvem de lágrima se formou em seus olhos.

– **Ei, não chore.** – ela pediu, segurando na mão pálida de Piper. **– Ele sobreviveu. Os médicos estão estudando mais afundo o que houve. Isso não é importante agora. Eles estão bem.** – mais tarde contaria tudo o que ouvira do médico.

– **Eu quero segurá-lo, por favor Alex..** – implorou, se deixando chorar. **– Eu preciso.. Só assim terei certeza de que não estou sonhando.**

O bebê chorou assim que sua mamada foi interrompida. Piper o olhou com cuidado, sorrindo com todo aquele escândalo sofrido que ele aparentava tolerar. Seu rostinho começava a ficar vermelho de tanto chorar, estava bravo, muito bravo. Automaticamente, ela o beijou, e pronunciou palavras que só os dois entendiam, ele foi ficando mais calmo, o chorinho foi diminuindo, mas ele ainda resmungava fazendo um pequeno bico.

– **Não posso acreditar, Alex.. Nós sofremos atoa! Eu..** – Ela falou, respirando fundo.

Alex temeu. Parecia que Piper iria perder os sentidos.

– **Piper?** – tocou-a no braço. **– Fique calma. Irei chamar uma enfermeira.**

– **Não. Eu estou bem, querida. Eu só irei precisar de um tempo para acreditar que não estou sonhando.** – ajeitou melhor o bebê nos braços, pronta para alimentá-lo. **– Algo me diz que ainda estou dormindo, pois estou vendo você amamentar nossos filhos.** – Pontuou, olhando no fundo dos olhos do filho, seus olhinhos ainda não tinham uma cor definida. Ele estudava seu rosto com atenção. Se aquilo fosse um sonho, gostaria de nunca acordar.

– **Você não está sonhando amor.** – Alex levantou, dando leves tapinhas nas costas de Lennon. **– Eu me submeti a um procedimento que permite as mães adotivas a amentarem. No começo foi bem intenso, tomei alguns medicamentos que ajudaram a estimular a produção de prolactina.** – Piper a olhou de uma forma diferente, parecia pasmada. Depois deu um longo sorriso, obtendo mais lágrimas nos olhos. **– Eu não soube se daria certo, mas arrisquei. Os bebês dos bancos de leite ajudaram no processo. Eles não estavam ali para brincadeira, foi foda. **– deu um sorriso maroto, prometera que não falaria palavrões diante dos bebês. **– O mais simpático foi um garotinho japonês.**

– **Eu te amo, Alex.. Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você. Desculpe-me se fui rude no começo, não foi minha intenção. **

– **Não se desculpe, hora de esquecer finalmente o que se passou.** – Alex rodeou a cama, e a beijou nos _olhos_. **– Não chore mais, já temos choros demais em um dia, não?** – ela sorriu, e Alex a beijou nos lábios. **– A propósito, eu te amo. **

Lennon moveu o punho, sacudindo-o para os lados. As duas sorriram.

– **Eles são tão nervosos, baby. **– arrumou os óculos no lugar. –** Sua fúria durante a gravidez passou para eles. **– ainda de pé, ela virou Lennon nos braços, encaixando sua boca no outro seio.

– **É tão lindo vê-la amamentar**. – Piper disse. **– Estou muito emocionada, nunca imaginei você com esse jeito badass nessas circunstâncias. **

– **Isso foi um elogio, querida? **

– **Considere.** – virou os olhos para o filho que mamava tranquilamente, longe de ser aquele bebê chorão. **– Ele precisa de um nome.**

– **Louis Vie.** – Alex contou, e antes que Piper perguntasse, ela explicou. **– Maya e Benjamin estiveram aqui mais cedo, e ao segurá-lo, eu disse que ele precisava de um nome. Louis significa guerreiro, juraria que era ''Luz''. Vie significa vida em francês.**

– **Louis.** – Piper saboreou o nome. **– É maravilhoso. Lennon Taylor e Louis Vie. **

– **Sim, meu amor.** – Alex resolveu sentar. **– Nicky esteve aqui mais cedo, e tirou sarro de mim quando me viu amamentando os dois bebês de uma só vez. Aquela infeliz ainda tirou fotos. Mal sabe ela que eu tenho os resultados dos exames de gravidez que ela realizou**.

– **Alex, são muitas informações, amor.**

– **Eu sei, concordo. **

Alex baixou a cabeça, olhando Lennon. Esperou e..

– **Aquela maluca está grávida? **

_Sabia_. – Pensou. **– Positivo.** – confirmou, mordendo os lábios.

– **Mentira! Porra, eu não acredito. **

– **Eu quase tive um colapso de tanto rir. **– disse, já rindo. **– É estranho pra cacete.**

– **Que dia memorável!**

Xxx

As semanas que seguiram foram cansativas tanto para Alex, quanto para Piper. Dois dias após a alta que tivera do hospital, o casal recebeu a avó de Brad. Em momento algum Alex se importou, pelo contrário Margareth e ela se tornaram grandes amigas. A mais velha ficou feliz com o nome de Louis, era o nome de seu falecido marido. Os bebês receberam muitos presentes de todos da família, principalmente Louis. O quarto foi reformado para acolhê-lo. Piper decidiu que os dois dormiriam no mesmo berço, por pelo menos uns três meses. Maya tratava os bebês como se fosse um bichinho de estimação. Benjamin morria de ciúmes dos recém-nascidos. Por duas noites ele urinou na cama, afirmando que precisava usar fraldas como os irmãos. Alex tentou manter a calma e corrigi-lo da forma correta. Ele passou a ajuda-las com os mais novos na hora do banho e entre algumas trocas de fraldas. Nicky soube por Alex que estava grávida. No começo ela chorou de uma forma tão engraçada, que Alex quase se mijou de rir. Lorna estava maravilhada. Red não sabia se sentia pena de Nicky ou da criança.

Cinco meses mais tarde.

– **Eu quero chorar. Pare o carro, Piper.** – Nicky se inclinou para frente, cruzando os braços contra o painel.

– **Nicky, não posso parar aqui. E os gêmeos estão com fome.**

– **Eles estão sempre com fome, por isso estão gordos.** – resmungou.

– **Eles estão ouvindo.** – Piper virou o pescoço olhando seus meninos sentados em suas cadeirinhas, brincando com os mordedores. Eles estavam gordinhos, com os bracinhos cheios de dobrinhas generosas. Os cabelos estavam maiores, e mais loiros. Os olhos verdes. Era idênticos, ela tinha dificuldade na hora de chama-los. Alex não. Ela sabia quem era Lenny ou Lou de longe. E para sua _alegria_, os bebês eram loucos por Alex. Era um chororô infernal quando ela ligava e Piper atendia no viva voz.

– **Anja está me punindo.** – Nicky espiou por entre os braços. **– Eu quero chorar. Eu posso? **

– **Chore, meu amor. ** – ela sorriu. Nicky era a grávida mais maluca do universo. Ela gostava de comer capim limão. Assistir filmes antigos, Piper perdeu a conta de quantas vezes acordou na madrugada e flagrou ela e Alex assistindo _''Gone with the Wind. ''_. Lorna estava adorando esse lado da esposa, ela havia afirmado da última vez em que jantaram todas juntas na casa de Red.

– **Que falsidade da porra. **

Piper revirou os olhos e sorriu.

– **Podemos ir ao zoo? **– perguntou.

– **Outra vez? Você não se cansa? **

– **Da última vez você não me deixou ver sua irmã direito. **

O carro parou no sinal vermelho.

– **Você e Alex são duas retardadas! Ela está sem sexo por conta daquela alpaca idiota. **

Nicky riu alto, causando efeito nos bebês. Eles riam sem saber o por que.

– **Não negue! Foi engraçado ver você toda vermelhinha quando leu a plaquinha com o nome ''Piper'' no cercadinho dela. Porra, nós pagamos uma grana só para colocarem a placa com o nome lá. Uma burocracia desgraçada. **

Quando Piper ia responder, um forte odor tomou conta de seus sentidos. Ela olhou Nicky, desacreditando.

– **Ah, não! Você não.. Nicky! **

– **Agora você vai dizer que não peida? **

Piper colocou o carro em movimento, e ligou o ar. Sua vontade era de abrir os vidros, mas não o faria. Lenny ou Lou poderia pegar um resfriado como da última vez. Alex endoidou, fazendo-a endoidar junto. Por sorte, Louis não pegou o resfriado do irmão.

– **Você não peidou, abriu um buraco da morte aqui dentro. **

Nicky jogava Lennon para cima, surtindo gargalhadas dele. Piper a reprovou. Luminor veio recebê-las na porta, pulando de um lado para o outro.

– **Oi!** – Alex apareceu vestida de mulher maravilha.

– **Que merda é essa?** – Nicky reprovou na hora.

– **Maya queria brincar.. Por que não?** – sorriu não se importando. Os bebês moveram os braços para ela. **– Não. Mamãe quer férias de vocês**. – disse de brincadeira, os meninos pareciam entender, pois acabaram chorando mais. Alex deu um beijo na barriga pontuda de Nicky, e segurou Lennon, enchendo sua bochecha fofa de beijos.

– **Certo, eu vou assistir televisão.** – Nicky saiu esfregando sua barriga.

– **Você sempre faz isso. **– Piper disse, andando até a cozinha.

– **Isso o que?** – Alex seguiu-a.

Antes de dizer qualquer coisa, Piper colocou Louis no cadeirão.

– **Faz com que eles chorem**.

– **É engraçado. **

Lennon levou uma das mãos à boca, e passou a sugá-la.

– **Demais, Alex. **– sorriu, irônica, de olho nos bebês. **– Eles estão famintos. **

– **E mijados. Irei trocar Lenny.. **

O choro de Louis se intensificou, quando percebeu que Alex abandonaria a cozinha.

– **Amor!** – ela se virou em tom de súplica, olhando Piper.

– **O que eu posso dizer? Eles são apaixonados por você.**

– **Você não?** – encarou-a.

Piper inclinou a cabeça para o lado, com um sorriso travesso.

– **Não sei.**

Alex se aproximou, com graça. Uniu seus lábios aos dela, em um beijo suave.

– **E agora? **

– **Boba! É claro que sou apaixonada por você. **

– **Eu sempre soube. Só queria um beijinho.** – disse com segurança. **– Me ajude aqui.**

– **Você não é a mulher maravilha?** – Piper secou as lágrimas de Lennon com a palma da mão.

– **Amor, eles precisam mamar e trocar as fraldas. Acelera! **

– **Você precisa aprender a fazer isso. **– instruiu levantando Louis com leveza, fazendo com que ele ficasse confortável nos braços de Alex, junto ao irmão.

– **É fácil dizer quando não se está segurando um deles. Nicky tem razão, esses garotos estão gordos.**

– **Eles têm sentimentos, Alex.** – Como uma recompensa por sua defensoria, Lou pousou as duas mãozinhas em seu rosto. **– Viu? **

Alex mordeu levemente o lábio para conter o mais genuíno sorriso de orgulho materno.

– **Ok, baby. Irei amamenta-los. **

– **Eu devo preparar as mamadeiras?** – Perguntou, preparando-se para apanhar os itens.

– **Não. Eles não precisam mais delas. Não no momento, quero dizer.** – ela falou de forma rápida, desviando das mãozinhas que iam de encontro aos seus óculos.

– **Querida, sei que você ama amamenta-los, mas a médica disse que eles já podem comer outras coisas.**

– **Oi mamãe.** – Benjamin entrou de cuequinha na cozinha.

– **Jesus! Cadê sua roupa? **

– **Ele era o Tarzan na brincadeira, Pipes. **– Alex avisou, rindo**. – E meus filhos comem frutas amassadinhas, avisa a **_**sua**_** pediatra. A **_**minha**_** não reclamou quando eu disse que os meninos só **_**tomavam**_** o **_**leite **_**materno.** – saiu antes que Piper dissesse mais alguma outra coisa.

– **Eu quero mamadeira.** – ele disse.

– **Lembra-se do combinado?** – ela o pegou, encostando seu nariz no dele.

– **Não!** – disse, melosamente.

– **Você então não terá mais seu videogame.**

– **Por quê?** – desesperou-se, inclinando a cabeça para vê-la melhor.

– **Você não é um bebê? Bebês não jogam videogame, eles fazem sujeirinhas nas fraldas, babam, mamam nos **_**peitos**_** da mamãe Alex..** – Benjamin fez uma cara de nojo, como alguém que estivesse tomando um remédio ruim, amargo. **– Dormem, tantas coisas..**

– **Mas eu sou bebê grande.** – declarou.

– **Você é o nosso bebê grande, Ben. O exemplo para os seus irmãos. Você tem que ensiná-los a serem como você.** – avisou suavemente.

– **Como eu por quê? **

– **Grande, inteligente, o rei da casa. Entende?** – Ele sacudiu a cabeça, movendo seus longos cabelos loiros. **– É isso aí, meu amor. **

– **Eu quero leite com chocolate. **

– **Eu também!** – Maya pegou o embalo. **– Mamãe, eu posso ter um celular?**

– **Não!** – Piper colocou Benjamin sentado na cadeira, e foi preparar a bebida quente para os dois.

– **Por quê? Eu tenho quase oito anos! Rose tem um celular, minhas amigas do ballet têm celulares, eu não. Sou a única **_**alienada**_** dentre todas elas.** – falou, e chorou.

– **Peça a Rose um, ou as outras garotas. **

– **Mãe!** – berrou, raivosamente.

– **Para de chorar sua **_**feiosa**_**.** – Benjamin cutucou-a com o pé.

– **Eu te odeio! **– ela empurrou o pé dele, fazendo-o cair de bunda no chão. **– Eu vou morar com a minha tia Taystee, e nunca mais voltarei.** – correu dali.

Nicky apareceu abraçada à Lorna.

– **Se Anja gritar assim comigo, ela ficará sem os dentes. **

– **Ela cagará na tua boca, Nicky. **– Piper deixou tudo sobre a superfície da ilha da cozinha, e antes de sair atrás de Maya, pediu a Lorna para preparar a bebida de Benjamin. Entrou no quarto da filha sem bater na porta, como de costume. Ela chorava, e brincava com Lollita.

– **O que foi aquele surto? Você tem dois minutos. **

– **Desculpa.**

– **Desculpa?**

– **Mamãe, me desculpe se eu fui uma menina má. **

Piper segurou a vontade de rir.

– **Você está de castigo. **

Maya chorou escandalosamente. Alex entrou no quarto, assustada.

– **O que houve?**

– **Maya gritou que me odeia, que moraria com Taystee, empurrou Benjamin.. Ou seja, ela está chorando por estes motivos. **

– **A mamãe me deixou de castigo, ela não me ama, tia Alex.**

– **Volte a fita, Piper.** – Alex ignorou a menina.

– **Maya inventou que quer um celular, eu não concordo.**

– **Se a mamãe disse que não concorda, você tem que entender, Maya. **

– **Minhas amigas têm! **

Piper revirou os olhos, sua paciência estava esgotada.

– **Você não é como as suas amigas. **

– **Ou minhas amigas não são como eu?**

– **Baby, você não precisa de um celular para ser como suas amigas.** – Alex sentou na cama, segurando-a no colo. **– Com esse aparelho chato, você irá perder grandes coisas. Nós não brincaremos de bonecas, não iremos amassar as bananas de seus irmãos **– olhou Piper desafiadoramente. Ela mostrou o dedo do meio, sorrindo. **–, não iremos ensinar Benjamin a dançar. O que eu quero dizer é que o celular tomará todo o seu tempo. Suas amigas nem devem conhecer a brincadeira do palitinho, ou a do banco imobiliário. A mamãe te ama, você a magoou. **

Maya olhou Piper de soslaio.

– **Eu não a odeio, mamãe. Eu te amo, eu só queria ser como as outras meninas. **

– **Você ainda está de castigo.** – Piper a beijou na bochecha. **– Eu amo você, meu amor. Não quero que grite daquela forma novamente. **

– **Desculpe-me. **

– **Entendeu o que eu disse, May? **– Alex devolveu-a a cama.

– **Sim, tia. **

– **Aproveite o seu castigo, e pense melhor antes de ser uma garotinha má.**

– **Achei você muito cruel, Alex Vause.** – Piper riu.

– **Ela precisa entender que pedir desculpas não é o suficiente. **

Piper concordou.

– **Os meninos dormiram? **

– **Sim. Eles bagunçaram, depois se entregaram ao sono.** – Alex a prendeu entre a parede, deixando-a sem reação. **– Nós temos um tempo livre para fazermos outro bebê.**

– **Que você é fã da Angelina Jolie eu sei, agora me confundir com ela é estupido. **

– **Você está tão gostosa..** – ela nem ligou, sua boca beijava o pescoço branquinho de sua linda e provocante namorada.

– **Temos visita! **– Piper livrou-se dela.

– **Eu estou na seca, amor. Você me deixou sem sexo só por um capricho de Nicky.**

– **Vocês são duas idiotas.**

– **Serei rápida, eu prometo..** – persistiu. **– Vai dizer que você nunca sonhou em transar com a mulher maravilha? **

– **Nem em minhas fantasias mais loucas.** – Contou, alisando os cabelos.

– **Amor, quer parar? Eu vou te comer aqui, sem me importar com o resto. Estou pouco me fodendo. **

Como levar alguém a sério com a fantasia de mulher maravilha? Piper se perguntou, rindo da cara dela. Alex a segurou no colo, abrindo a porta do banheiro do corredor. Ele não era grandioso como os demais. Ela a colocou sentada na pia, e trancou a porta.

– **Eu avisei!** – Essas foram suas ultimas palavras. Sua língua entrava na boca de Piper com maestria. Suas mãos desciam por sua barriga plana, graças à yoga. Ela arranhava as suas costas por cima da fantasia, Alex sentiu o tecido desfiar, e as unhas dela alcançar a pele de suas costas. A fome que sentia de Piper naquele instante era brutal, ela vestia uma calça de tecido leve, fácil de _arrancar_. Depositou beijos quentes por todo o caminho que levava à intimidade dela. Ao sentir a língua feroz de Alex, Piper gemeu roucamente, fazendo a morena se arrepiar, e intensificar o toque. Uma batida na porta do banheiro as fez paralisarem.

– **Quem tá ai?**

Era a voz de Benjamin. Piper riu. Alex fez cara feia.

– **Continue. **– ela mexeu a boca, sem emitir som.

– **Piper..** – Alex fez a leitura labial, e reprovou.

– **Agora! **

Alex obedeceu, voltando a chupá-la. Piper empurrava a sua cabeça, abrindo mais as pernas. Alex era fenomenal. Ela sabia exatamente como usar os dedos e a língua.

– **Mamãe! Eu quero fazer xixi. **

– **Benjamin, a mamãe..** – mordeu a palma da mão, para não gemer alto. Alex prendia seu clitóris entre os dentes e lambia a pontinha. Era pura provocação, estava evidente em seu olhar.

– **Mamãe! **– ele socou a porta.

Piper empurrou mais fundo à cabeça dela. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, e ela sorria com o olhar.

– **Mamãeeeeee!**

– **Benjamin, vá ..** – toda vez que ela dizia algo, Alex a castigava de uma forma prazerosa. **– Filho, chame a tia.. Nicky.** – O silêncio do outro lado da porta, a fez relaxar, e estapear o braço de Alex.

– **Agora goze!** – Alex afastou a boca para dizer, a mão de Piper bateu em cheio em seu rosto, fazendo seu lábio sangrar. Ela adorou. **– Então vai ser assim?** – Subiu o corpo, separando os lábios vaginais dela com os dedos. Piper não respondeu, pois foi beijada. O gosto do sangue se misturava ao gosto do beijo, deixando-o diferente, excitante. Alex penetrou-a freneticamente, derrubando no chão todos os itens que estavam em cima da pia. Piper gemeu, manhosa, e gozou. As duas respiravam com as testas unidas, Alex mordeu o lábio, formando uma gotícula de sangue. Piper limpou com a pontinha da língua.

– **Foi sem querer.** – Justificou-se.

– **Foi maravilhoso.** – Alex abaixou-se, limpando-a com a boca. Por muito pouco, ela não gozou novamente.

– **Eu te amo, Alex.**

– **Eu te amo, amor.** – beijou-a. **– Agora preciso tirar essa fantasia horrível. **

– **Te espero lá embaixo. **

Na hora do jantar, todos abandonaram seus pratos, e se reuniram em volta de Nicky. A pequena Anja fazia de sua bexiga um saco de pancadas. Era engraçado, não só pelo fato do bebê mostrar sua vitalidade, mas, por Nicky rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo.

– **Essa menina está te mudando, Nicole.**

– **Vó, não pira. **

Red sorriu, corando.

– **Ela é tão querida, eu a amo tanto.** – Lorna juntou as mãos, e deitou a cabeça sob elas.

– **Isso nós já percebemos.** – Vee concordou, levantando-se de sua cadeira. Sem pedir permissão ou dizer qualquer palavra, ela tomou Lou dos braços de Taystee.

Ela suspirou profundamente.

– **Polly ainda está tentando engravidar. **– Piper comentou, colocando Lennon para arrotar.

– **Ela tem duas crianças, para que outra? **

– **Alex, cale-se. **

Ela ficou quietinha, massageando a barriga de Nicky.

– **Sophia está querendo adotar um bebê! O namorado dela é tão engraçado, ele usa um bigode parecendo um ator de filme pornô.** – Taystee fazia caretinhas, chamando a atenção dos gêmeos.

– **Isso é maravilhoso.** – Vee disse.

– **Eu também achei.** – Piper passou o bebê para Alex.

– **Meu Deus, eles são tão lindos.** – Red estava encantada, mas não iria segurá-los. Da ultima vez um deles, ela não sabia qual, expeliu sobre sua roupa. **– Esses olhos, essas bochechas.. **

– **São minhas dádivas. **– Alex só faltou lamber a cria. **– Olhem só uma coisa..** – Ela chamou por Louis cantarolando seu nome. O bebê que estava no colo da avó materna, a olhou. Todos riram. **– Viram? Ele já sabe que seu nome é Louis Vie Vause. **

– **Eles não teriam o sobrenome de Brad? **– Red perguntou, sem parecer indelicada.

– **Piper e eu entramos em um acordo, mas isso só cabe a nós. Não me leve a mal, vovó. **

– **Oh! Imagine. **– ela sorriu.

– **Oi meu amor.** – Maya brincava com Lennon. **– Eu quero segurá-lo.**

Alex esperou que ela sentasse, e colocou o bebê em seu colo. Mas não se afastou, qualquer coisa, estaria por perto.

– **Meu Deus, que cheiro é esse? **– Taystee apertou o nariz.

Lorna e Nicky sorriram.

– **A tia Nicky está podre.** – Benjamin falou, lambendo a boca com a própria língua. Ele fazia isso quando estava com vergonha.

– **Todo mundo aqui tem cu. E eu não posso segurar, tá Legal?**

Todos saíram da cozinha, parecia uma cena ensaiada. Lorna continuou sentada ao lado de Nicky. O amor aguenta tudo, foi o que Nicky pensou ao beijá-la.

Alex colocou a babá eletrônica ao lado da cabeceira da cama. Cobriu-se, virando para abraçar Piper. Elas se olhavam, sorrindo. Trocavam alguns beijos nada inocentes, quando Benjamin pulou em cima delas.

– **Eu quero dormir aqui, estou com medo. **

– **Você precisa enfrentar o seus medos, filho.**

– **Deixe, Alex. É só hoje, querido.** – Piper o sentou no meio da cama, e trançou o seu cabelo.

– **Amanhã não? **

– **Não! **– Alex, deitou-o no meio delas, quando Piper terminou a trança.

– **Por quê? **

– **Boa noite filho. **

– **Boa noite Benjamin.** – Piper disse, e fechou os olhos, segurando a mão de Alex por cima do corpinho pequeno do menino.

– **Mamães, vocês tão acordadas. Os olhinhos de vocês estão mexendo. **

Alex apertou a mão de Piper, para que, ela seguisse quieta.

– **Fala assim: **_**Vai dormir**_**, pra mim, fala.. **– seus olhinhos coçaram. **– Mamãe.. **– ele contornou as tatuagens de Alex com o dedinho. Ela sorriu, ao sentir a temperatura dele em sua pele.

– **Por que tem que dormir quando tem que dormir? **

Piper abriu os olhos, olhando Alex. Ela pediu ajuda com o olhar.

– **Tá bom, eu vou dormir.** – ele enfiou o dedo entre os lábios, e segurou a orelha de Piper, fechando os olhos.

As duas sorriram. Alex deu um beijo em sua testa, após beijou os lábios de Piper diversas vezes, antes de se entregarem ao sono junto do pequeno tagarela.


	39. Chapter 39

– **Porra!** – Alex gemeu, socando com o punho fechado as costas de Piper. Ela sentiu o gosto de Alex em sua boca, se misturando com o de sua saliva.

– **Piper..** – ela tentou novamente. **– Eu preciso levantar e tomar banho. **

– **Você não precisa.** – Piper escalou suas coxas com beijos exigentes.

– **Não só preciso, como vou.** – carinhosamente, ela tirou a loira de cima de si, e correu para o banheiro.

– **Alex!** – chamou-a.

– **Amor, nós matamos a saudade, agora eu preciso voltar aos negócios.** – Colocando a cabeça para fora do banheiro, ela encarou Piper.

– **Você disse que tiraria férias.** – estava evidente que ela se sentia chateada. **– Hoje é o primeiro dia de aula dos seus filhos. **

– **O primeiro dia de aula é chato, Piper.** – voltou a entrar no banheiro. **– Eles vão fazer o que? Pintar um sol como fizeram no sofá? **

– **Seria importante se você estivesse presente, eles iriam sentir mais segurança com você ao lado deles.**

Passado dois anos, Alex havia entrado de cabeça nos negócios. Passava duas semanas em casa, e viajava por um mês inteiro, deixando Piper com as crianças. Isso não era problema, não mesmo. Mas a presença dela era essencial, tanto para as crianças quanto para Piper. Alex se tornara uma viciada em trabalho. Até na hora de lazer, o trabalho fazia parte de sua vida _pacata_ quase irrompida. Polly, Pete e Piper se tornaram sócios de uma editorial bem conceituada em Manhattan. Nem por isso ela se atolava no trabalho, deixando a família em segundo plano.

– **Você está ouvindo, querida? **

– **Amor, eu estou no telefone. **– gritou.

Piper se encolheu na cama, abraçando as pernas.

– **Mãe, você..** – Maya parou na porta, a olhando. **– Mãe você está nua? **

Ela sentou na cama, enrolando o lençol no corpo.

– **O que foi, Maya? **

– **Posso participar da festa do pijama que Ella dará?**

– **Quando? **

– **Hoje à noite!** – segurou a mochila no ombro, ansiosa pela resposta.

– **Vai se comportar direitinho?** – Piper sorriu, olhando-a. Maya estava tão grande, seus cabelos chegavam à cintura, formando longos cachos nas pontas. Ela havia completado dez anos semanas atrás, recusara festa, de presente pediu uma viagem à Paris com duas amigas. Um aperto se formava em sua garganta. Seu bebê cresceu tão rapidamente.

– **Eu prometo.** – piscou um olho, garantindo a sua promessa. **– Você está triste?** – aproximou-se, segurando a mão de sua mãe.

– **Eu estou bem, querida.** – Maya sempre segurava em sua mão, ao achar que algo de errado estava acontecendo. Seus olhos perderam o brilho de ansiedade, dando lugar à preocupação.

– **Mesmo, mamãe? **

– **Mesmo!** – Com um beijo na bochecha, Piper a dispensou. **– Volte para casa depois da aula. **

– **Voltarei. **

Alex entrou no quarto, já vestida. Seus olhos se perderam na imagem de Piper encolhida na cama, ela olhava o nada e imaginava tudo.

– **Baby.. **

– **Você vai se atrasar, Alex.** – havia um tom de ironia nas palavras.

– **Amor, eu não posso cancelar minha viagem. É importante! **

– **É mais importante do que os seus filhos? **– ela levantou da cama, e vestiu um robe, assim que deu o primeiro nó, saiu, deixando a pergunta no ar.

Do alto da escada, a música do desenho animado entrou por entre seus ouvidos. Benjamin e os irmãos menores assistiam, hipnotizados, esquecendo o mundo real. Piper contemplou a imagem com adoração. Lennon chupava uma chupeta azul, e enfiava a ponta de uma fralda de pano no olho, era sua marca registrada. Lou estava sentando, enrolando os cabelos na ponta do dedo. Ele fazia isso até cair no sono.

– **Olá..** – as três cabecinhas viraram em sua direção, quatro, contando com a de Luminor, que estava na outra ponta escondido atrás do sofá. **– Meus meninos todos juntos. Isso seria uma reunião?**

– **De desenho, mãe. **– Benjamin espreguiçou-se.

Piper beijou-os.

– **Sua garganta está melhor?** – se voltou para Benjamin.

– **Se eu disser que sim ficarei mais uns dias em casa? **

– **Que sim? Que não, você quis dizer, não é? **

– **Fui sincero, mãe.** – respondeu, com um sorriso. **– Minha garganta não dói, mas como falei a verdade ganharei um bônus por isso. **

– **Você que pensa.**

– **Nanam! **

– **Benjamin, não caçoe.** – implorou, dando um beijo demorado em sua bochecha.

– **Para mãe, eu já sou grande. **

– **Não é grande o suficiente para me chamar de nanam.** – disse em um tom confidencial.

– **Lou e Lenny a chama assim, eu acho legal. **

– **Nanam.** – Louis fez charme.

– **Suba, tome um banho. Te levarei para o colégio.**

– **Mãe.. Eu estou ruim.** – Benjamin tossiu, teatral.

– **Maravilha, iremos ao médico. **

– **Ok, passou. **– disse ele, caminhando até as escadas.

Piper fez uma careta.

– **Vocês dois, estão prontos para o primeiro dia de aula? **

As cabecinhas loiras moveram-se de forma negativa.

– **Lou, você quer ir para a escola?**

– **Não.** – disse, corretamente.

Piper soube que eles ainda não faziam ideia do que era uma escola, ainda mais com dois aninhos de idade.

– **Essa não é a resposta certa, cara.** – Alex saudou, entrando na sala. Os meninos sentaram numa rapidez impressionante. **– **_**Ma**_**!** – Lennon foi o primeiro a correr até ela.

– **Hora do banho. Deixe a mamãe, ela precisa sair. **

– **Piper, eu cancelei a viagem.** – declarou, segurando o filho. Sorriu ao presenciar a fisionomia dela suavizar. **– Nada é mais importante do que vocês. Eu te amo, e me perdoe por ser tão egoísta a ponto de coloca-los em segundo lugar. **

– **Não sei se posso te perdoar. **

– **Amor..** – ela gemeu, dramática.

– **É muito importante para nós. **– indagou, apanhando Louis. **– Eu te amo. Obrigada por abrir mão de sua viagem. **

– **Isso foi um ''eu te perdoo'' camuflado? **

– **Foi um ''ande logo. '' **

Os gêmeos estranharam a escolinha logo de cara. Assim que entraram, o choro desatou por entre suas bocas. Alex até tentou leva-los para casa, ela tinha dinheiro o suficiente para pagar professores particulares, mas Piper não concordava. O convívio social faria bem para os meninos. Horas depois, os dois loirinhos estavam mais a vontade, brincando com outras crianças. Assim, as duas saíram por alguns minutos, como os outros pais. Alex acompanhava o desenvolvimento de Lennon e Louis através de um aplicativo que a escola desenvolveu para que os pais pudessem estar acompanhando mesmo de longe, em casa, ou até mesmo no trabalho. Ela sorriu satisfeita.

– **Eu me preocupo. **

– **Com o fato de nossos filhos estarem em uma escolinha quando nenhum deles sabe pronunciar mamãe corretamente? **

– **Eu não me importo de ser chamada de nanam, é fofo pra caramba.** – Alex a puxou, abraçando-a pela cintura. **– Eu ainda acho que é muito cedo, Piper. Olhe para eles..** – colocou o celular na frente do rosto dela. Louis estava sentado enrolando o cabelo no dedo.

– **Quanto mais cedo melhor, eles estarão acostumados mais tarde.** – ela disse, no fundo não discordava de Alex, mas ela não saberia disso.

– **Podemos ir tomar um café?** – convidou.

– **Oh! Eu adoraria.** – respondeu, encenada.

Alex jogou a bolsa no estofado, e sentou-se. Piper fez o mesmo. O garçom anotou o pedido de ambas e se retirou.

– **Meiko rompeu com o namorado.** – Disse Alex, ao ler a mensagem da amiga em sua caixa de entrada.

– **Pela segunda vez.** – Piper tirou o celular das mãos dela, fuçando o aparelho.

– **Quando é que ela tomará jeito?** – perguntou para si, porque Piper estava concentrada no aparelho. **– Amor, preste atenção em mim. **

Ela oscilou a cabeça resignadamente.

– **Eu encontro cada coisa no seu celular.** – como prova, mostrou-a uma foto onde Nicky estava dormindo com a cabeça inclinada no volante do carro. **– Ela dormindo ao volante? O que mais encontrarei aqui?**

– **Ela não estava dormindo. Sofremos uma batida e, ela desmaiou. Achei que seria uma foto legal para mostrarmos aos nossos netos um dia. **– aclamou.** – Você encontrará um vídeo nosso. **

Piper sorriu com pavor. Uma batida? E porque ela só teve conhecimento agora? Como se soubesse o que se passava pela cabeça dela, Alex se adiantou.

– **Não contamos nada porque não foi tão grave assim, baby. Não queira comer o meu cérebro. **

O garçom voltou, com os cafés e uma salada de frutas. Alex o agradeceu, dando os primeiros goles em sua xícara. O gosto de café fresco a fez gemer, esboçando um sorriso que não durou mais do que poucos segundos.

– **Por que você tem vídeos dos Mets aqui? **

– **Ops.** – sorriu com franqueza, aparentando ignorar a namorada.

– **Al, você disse que torcia pelos Yankees. **

– **Bem, isso foi no começo.**

– **ALEX! **

O grito de Piper, fez com que Alex inclinasse o queixo, desviando a vista dos olhos azuis dela.

– **Eu não acredito que você nos filmou enquanto fazíamos amor.** – ela não podia acreditar.

– **Ei. Não olhe assim para mim!** – pediu. Um sorriso plácido já era visto em seus lábios molhados pelo o café. **– Eu sempre tive curiosidade em saber como era o meu desempenho na cama. **– resumiu.

– **Alguém poderia ter acesso, Al. Até mesmo as crianças.. **– Piper abaixou o volume, e se afastou um centímetro, sem que Alex percebesse, colou o vídeo para reproduzir.

– **As crianças não mexem no meu celular, Piper.** – Ela fez um esgar com a boca. **– Pare de ser egoísta.** – disse com suavidade, aproximando-se.

– **Egoísta?** – perguntou sem encará-la.

– **Nós podemos assistir juntas.** – Alex espalmou a mão na coxa dela. Ninguém veria. Sorriu com vantagem.

– **Quem disse que eu estava assistindo?** – soergueu a xícara até os lábios, ensaiando uma risada fútil que quase convenceu Alex.

– **Deixe-me ver o celular..** – Pediu, seriamente. **– Vamos. **

– **Certo. Eu dei uma olhada rápida. **

Alex riu, enlaçando-a.

– **Nós podemos filmar outro e vender a um site pornô. **

– **Como eu não pensei nisso antes?** – ela exprimiu-se sem convicção. **– Tire sua mão de minhas coxas.** – Alex não moveu um músculo, ao invés, beijou-a sonoramente na bochecha, fisgando a atenção de outros clientes.

– **Nós temos um tempo, podemos usar o banheiro.** – propôs, deslizando os dedos pelos cabelos loiros, espessos.

– **Transar em banheiro de bares não faz o meu tipo.** – Para ela, foi uma luta dominar os nervos.

– **Usar o banheiro é sinônimo de transar? Que mente pervertida.**

– **Você não é engraçada.** – Piper alisou o rosto dela, com divertimento.** – Precisamos voltar.**

– **Amor, você nem comeu..** – fez uma pausa. **– Sua salada de frutas. **

– **Irei comer pelo caminho.**

As duas esperaram o farol fechar para atravessarem. Alex entrelaçou os dedos de Piper com firmeza, enquanto ela deitava a cabeça em seu ombro.

– **Nós podemos tirar férias. **

– **Sério, Alex? **– perguntou, descrente.

– **Sua falta de fé é perturbadora, Chapman. **

Piper esfregou o braço dela, sorrindo. O farol fechou, elas caminharam até o estacionamento da escola dos gêmeos.

– **Eu pensei em passar uns dias com você na Turquia. **

– **Você tem uma ligação forte com o oriente médio, é impressionante. **

– **Podemos mudar um pouco então, que tal a Etiópia? **

– **Não.**

Alex mudou a expressão para um esgar.

– **Seria legal se fossemos para Argentina, Bariloche.. Neve. As crianças iriam adorar. **

– **Elas podem esperar até o final do ano, teremos neve em nossa casa.** – Alex deu espaço para Piper passar. **– E não convidei as crianças. Eu quero ficar com você, apenas.**

– **E as crianças?**

– **A casa de Red tem espaço, Nicky irá adorar.**

Xxx

Red sorria ao limpar a boca de Anja com um guardanapo. Lorna a deixava experimentar diversas sobremesas, incluindo sorvetes. Nicky estava trancada no escritório na companhia de Alex, estavam resolvendo os últimos detalhes da terceira filial que abririam na França. Piper terminava de comer sua salada vegana. O jantar transcorrera tranquilo, ela ria das boas gargalhadas que as crianças davam à mesa, fazendo-a sentir-se à parte.

– **Finalmente.** – Lorna disse, ao notar Nicky e Alex entrarem abraçadas à sala de jantar.

– **Nossa última reunião antes das férias. **

– **Das minhas férias..** – emendou Alex, se juntando a Piper.

– **Tirarei férias com Lorna na Itália. **– fez questão de anunciar, deixando todos surpresos. Anja bateu as mãozinhas no cadeirão, como se lembrasse Nicky de que ela também faria parte daquela viagem. **– Você também irá, neném. **

– **Ela está cada vez maior.** – Alex disse, procurando a boca de Piper. Mas ela desviou, sem jeito.

– **Eu a acho pequenininha, parece uma anã.** – Nicky coçou o coro cabeludo de Anja, fazendo-a rir.

– **Nicole não fale assim.** – Lorna deu _um tapa_ na cabeça dela. **– Ela está em seu tamanho ideal.** – Defendeu a pequena, que a olhava piscando os grandes olhinhos negros. Anja tinha o cabelo crespo, bem cuidado, sua pele era morena e seu sorriso encantador. Antes de escolher o doador, Nicky pensou em adotar um bebê que tivesse os traços africanos. Depois pensou em gerar um, e ali estava seu lindo bebê. Algumas pessoas lhe perguntavam se ela havia adotado a menina, mas com todo o seu bom humor, se despunha a contar todo o procedimento.

– **Maya ficou em casa? Cuidado hein P, ela logo começará a falar em namorados.** – Nicky deu volta na mesa, e começou a amaciar os cabelos de Red.

– **Nicole! **– Red se levantou, estapeando-a no braço. Anja olhando aquela cena excêntrica soltou um choro sentido, como se fosse ela no lugar de Nicky apanhando.

– **Ai! Re.. Red! Lorna!**

– **Bate na cabeça dela, vó.** – Benjamin sugeriu, comendo suas ervilhas.

Piper sorriu em silêncio.

– **Já chega. Anja vai me deixar surda.** – Alex ergueu um guardanapo em sinal de paz.

– **Era só uma massagem, Red. Puta que pariu. **

– **Da próxima vez quebrarei suas duas mãos.** – ela disse, ajeitando o terninho no lugar. **– Irei para os meus aposentos. Boa noite. **

– **É cedo. **– Lorna fez uma voz infantil, falando por Anja.

Todos riram, deixando-a com as maçãs do rosto vermelhas.

Nicky acendia a lareira pela quinta vez, deixando uma Alex entediada.

– **É manual, Nicole. **

– **Eu adoro esforços.** – _desistiu_. **– Vai.. Faz lá, fodona.**

– **Eu vou rir da sua cara por isso.** – assegurou.

– **Piper, sua namorada ficará sem um dente.** – sussurrou Nicky, com o olhar fatigado.

– **Se isso fizer com que ela fique em casa, conte comigo. **

Alex a fitou, sem saber o que dizer.

– **Pronto!** – apontou para a lareira. **– Acesa. **

– **Obrigada, Alex.** – Lorna agradeceu, dobrando as pernas para sentar-se.

Piper apertou uma almofada no colo. Alex novamente a olhou, dessa vez chegando mais perto. O que ocorria ali? Ela tinha a forte intuição de que alguma coisa séria preocupava Piper.

– **O que houve de errado, amor?** – perguntou, provocando a negativa de Piper com um gesto de cabeça. **– Você quer ir para casa?**

– **Tudo bem, Alex.**

Após a confirmação, Alex sentou entre as pernas dela, encostando as costas no peito que subia e descia através da respiração.

– **Anja está com fome.. **

– **Como você adivinhou, Nicky?** – Lorna perguntou, mostrando um sorriso difícil na face.

– **Olhe o tamanho dos meus seios. **

– **Você ainda a amamenta?** – Piper subiu o corpo para cima, ajeitando-se no sofá. Alex afundou no meio de seu corpo, e a olhou como se dissesse: _É sério?_ – Ela pediu desculpa com o olhar.

– **Não, P. Ela já tem um ano, e dentes. **

– **Lorna tem dentes e isso nunca te importou. **

– **Alex, vai se foder.** – retrucou **– Você e Piper amamentaram juntas, fico aqui imaginando o sexo de vocês. **

– **Amor, nos defenda.** – Alex a olhou, indignada.

– **Para o teu governo, nós não **_**mexíamos**_** nos nossos seios, era sagrado. **

Nicky riu alto, fazendo Lorna a sorrir de sua risada.

– **Nós não mexíamos nos nossos seios..** – imitou-a, contendo sua risada fora de hora. **– Então quer dizer que vocês não davam uma chupadinha, nem uma beliscadinha? Nada? **

– **Nicky, foda-se.**

– **Que gênio, P.** – Nicky benzeu-se. **– O sexo pós-gravidez é estranho, porém delicioso. Eu me sinto mais gostosa depois que fui mãe. **

– **Eu também acho, amor. **– Lorna deu um beijo afetuoso nos lábios dela.

– **Vamos começar.** – exclamou Nicky, olhando todas.

– **Começar o que? **

– **Nossa suruba, baby sis. **

– **Olha, do jeito que ela é, eu não desconfio de que seja mentira o que ela está nos propondo. **

– **Piper tem razão, Nicky. **

– **Wooa! Qual é? Estou brincando. Piper adora um pênis, eu não possuo um. **

– **Se possuísse, você teria muitos herdeiros.** – defendeu-se.

Alex desgrudou do corpo de Piper, e examinou seu rosto.

– **Você gosta de pênis? **

– **Alex, você não vai cair nessa..**

Nicky se divertia, em silêncio com Lorna.

– **Gosta?** – insistiu.

– **Eu nunca pensei nisso. **

– **É fácil, Piper.. Com Larry era gostoso?** – Nicky estava de fato se divertindo, _e muito_.

– **Não!** – respondeu, pouco disposta a tratar desse assunto.

– **Com Brad? **

– **Céus! O que vocês querem? Saber se eu gostava de um pênis dentro da minha vagina enquanto eu fodia por foder? **– irritou-se. **– Era maravilhosa a penetração, mas nada, além disso, em suma era apenas sexo, entretenimento. **

– **Então você gosta.** – Alex descansou os óculos entre os cabelos.

– **Eu não tenho preferência por órgãos sexuais, se eu gosto da pessoa, isso é apenas um detalhe. Eu acho que essa divisão idiota de definir a condição sexual de algumas pessoas é ignorante, totalmente. Comigo não existe essa de lésbica, gay, bi.. Quando eu amo, é o amor que conta, não o que você guarda entre as pernas. O amor não tem sexo, gênero, o amor é apenas amor. E isso basta, Alex. **

– **Ótimo! Não tenho a menor intenção de competir com algum homem. **

Piper pestanejou, exasperada.

– **Óbvio! Você não chegaria tão longe mesmo. **

– **Então é assim?** – protestou a outra, igualmente nervosa.

– **Sim.** – Piper ativou seu lado monossilábico.

– **Você tem interesse, Piper? **

– **Aposto que sim.**

Lorna beliscou Nicky, como punição.

– **Soa-me uma boa ideia, baby. Vá em frente.** – incentivou Alex.

– **Pensarei no assunto.** – Foi tudo o que Piper disse.

O barulho de Nicky espreguiçando, interrompeu-as.

– **Está tarde.** – Piper levantou, esbarrando o ombro no de Alex. **– Com licença, irei buscar os meus filhos. **

Assim que Piper foi à busca dos bebês, Nicky olhou Alex.

– **Ela ficou irritada, mas a idiota foi você. **

– **Quem começa essa merda é você e a idiota sou eu? **

– **Confere.** – ela moveu os ombros. **– Era para ser divertido, mas você levou a sério, e deixou Piper chateada. **

– **Quer saber? Foda-se você.** – Alex a empurrou.

– **Você quer brigar? Espirrarei meu leite materno em você, vem..** – Nicky desabotoou a blusa.

Alex ficou horrorizada a princípio, mas acabou rindo na sequência.

– **Você é uma puta, Nicky. **

– **Tchau tia! **– Benjamin entrou na sala, bocejando. **– Por que seu mamilo está aparecendo?** – sua cara de nojo fez Lorna rir.

– **É para você mamar, venha..** – chamou-o com a mão.

– **Mãe, vamos embora.** – voltou por aonde veio, encontrando Piper com os dois bebês no colo. **– Quer que eu segure um?**

Piper não pode deixar de sorrir. Benjamin era tão generoso, ela o amava tanto.

– **Eu aguento. **

– **Ora, eu também. Tamanho não é documento, nanam. **

– **Para de graça.** – encenou uma carranca. **– Abra a porta. **

Benjamin abriu a porta.

– **Obrigada. **

– **Não foi nada, mamãe.** – Ele correu na frente, abrindo a porta do carro. –** Posso dirigir hoje? **

– **Meu amor, você está tão engraçadinho hoje.** – Piper colocou os gêmeos nas cadeirinhas. Foi difícil, mas conseguiu.

– **O que você faz sentado aí?** – Alex olhou Benjamin sentado ao volante.

– **Mamãe me deixou dirigir. **

Alex deu uma risada rouca.

– **Ok, agora passe para o banco de trás.**

– **Fala sério. **

– **Eu ouvi.** – Alex esperou que ele sentasse entre os irmãos. **– Cinto.** – apontou para o objeto**. – Agora sim, criança. **

– **Eu sou um homem. **

– **Você é um homem de oito anos e meio. **

– **Nove. **

– **Oito. **

– **Mãe, olhe ela. **

– **Quietos, estou com dor de cabeça.** – Piper bateu a porta do carro, e o ligou.

– **Você quer que eu dirija? **

– **Eu quero que você fique quieta, isso basta.**

Alex ficou muda durante o caminho todo.

Em minutos, Piper colocava os menores em seus berços. Ao voltar para o quarto, ouviu o barulho do chuveiro. Deduziu que Alex tomava banho, ou tomaria. Apanhou uma camisola, e foi tomar banho em outro banheiro, antes, entrou no quarto de Benjamin.

– **Isso não é hora de ler livros.**

– **São quadrinhos. **– ele apontou para a capa ilustrativa.

– **Dá no mesmo. **

– **Vocês estão brigadas? **

– **Claro que não, bebê. **

– **Bebê, mãe?** – fez uma cara desagradável. **– Não sou bebê.**

– **Por que você cresceu tanto?** – Piper alisava o rosto de seu pequeno grande homem.

– **Por que eu comi fermento? **

Sorriram.

– **Certo. Certo. Boa noite.**

– **Mamãe?**

Piper aguardou da porta.

– **Sim?**

– **Te amo! **

Ela trocou um olhar significativo com ele.

– **Eu te amo, meu doce.**

Xxx

Piper prendia o cabelo no alto, após vestir a ultima peça de sua roupa. Olhou no espelho para ver se não havia resíduos de maquiagem que usara naquela noite. Sua barriga reclamou de fome. Apagou a luz do banheiro e encostou a porta. Desceu rapidamente até a cozinha, onde preparou um sanduíche simples. Já passava das onze. Ao olhar o celular, leu uma mensagem de Maya que dizia estar se divertindo, e que sentia saudades. Ela pensou em responder, mas não iria interromper a diversão de sua primogênita. Ela precisava de um pouquinho de liberdade com as amigas, como mãe experiente, sabia que a loirinha ainda estava acordada com as outras garotas. Aprontando sabe-se lá o que. Mas a confiança era mútua, Maya sabia que não podia quebrar a confiança que Piper depositara nela. Ela não faria nada que decepcionasse a loira. Deu uma mordida no sanduíche, olhando algumas músicas da playlist. Apagou a maioria, por considerar last week. Deixou apenas uma do _Kings Of Leon, Sex On Fire_. Seus dedos apertaram o play, e a música começou a tocar. Aguardou mais uns dez minutos, e deu uma puladinha na sala, Luminor estava deitado em um dos sofás, com as patas para cima. **– Mais essa.** – murmurou, olhando o cão dormir de forma despojada. Deu meia volta, e ao subir as escadas, esbarrou em Alex que vinha descendo.

– **Desculpe.** – Alex pediu.

Piper pressionou os lábios.

– **Boa noite. **

– **Piper..**

– **Hoje não. Estou com sono!** – avisou, se afastando.

Alex mais rápida, puxou-a pelo braço, prensando-a contra a parede. Piper sentiu suas costas doerem, mas não fez questão de se importar. Alex segurou-a pela nuca com os braços subitamente fortes, beijando-a na boca e sentindo o contato de sua língua quente. Entre beijos e toques abrasadores, elas haviam se olhado afetuosamente.

– **Eu te amo, Piper.** – Alex disse, correndo os lábios pela pele suave da nuca dela. Piper a amava também, no momento não diria, queria ser tocada e amada. Amada por Alex Vause. A mãe de seus filhos, a mulher por quem era apaixonada. Alex beijava todo o seu pescoço. Até que pisasse em falso, perdendo o equilíbrio. Ela rolou até a metade da escada.

– **Meu Deus, você está bem, querida?** – Piper desesperou-se, e se abaixou perto dela.

– **Você me deixa bêbada de amor, viu só?** – ela sussurrou ao pé do ouvido de Piper, depois sorriu, fazendo com que todos os pelinhos dos braços dela se arrepiassem. A escada foi testemunha. **– Eu te amo.** – suas duas mãos seguraram aquele rosto lindo, que tanto amava. Alex grudou seu corpo ao dela, o calor dos dois corpos em urgente união, moldando-se um ao outro, surtiam pequenos gemidos, abafados pelo beijo quente que trocavam. Piper queimava de paixão e vontade. Alex içou suas duas pernas na altura de sua cintura, e deslizou beijando seus seios, barriga, ali ela parou, numa doce e amarga tortura. As costas de Piper reclamavam pela posição, também pudera, alguém ainda fazia amor em escadas? O fato era que não importava, com Alex ela toparia fazer amor até no meio de um diluvio. A saliva quente dela escorria entre suas pernas.

– **Você gosta?** – Alex perguntou com a voz carregada de desejo.

– **Eu gosto de tudo com você..**

A resposta a agradou. Ela penetrou um dedo de cada vez dentro de Piper, que por sua vez arfava, cerrando os olhos. **– Você é maravilhosa.** – dissera com a voz ainda rouca, ao sair de dentro dela. **– Eu te amo, Alex.** – Piper a puxou, encostando o queixo em seu ombro. Suas mãos acarinhavam os cabelos negros, a outra a pressionava pelas costas, para que ela não se afastasse muito ao penetrá-la. O peso de seu corpo fazia com que os seus seios esmagassem os de Piper. Ela estava tão entregue, suas bochechas ganharam um tom avermelhado, Alex a olhava com adoração, seus olhos capturavam cada expressão que ela fazia, era como fotografá-la, e guardar aquela imagem em sua mente. Ela ainda olhava Piper, quando sentiu os dedos dela invadirem sua calcinha, ela beliscou o clitóris com delicadeza, antes de penetrá-la duramente. Era como se fosse uma tortura diabólica, e mesmo assim suave. Tudo recomeçou e foi ainda mais glorioso. Atingiram o clímax juntas, abraçadas, entre beijos longos.

– **Ui. –** Piper, sorriu fazendo uma careta. **– Isso foi maravilhoso. Eu te amo.**

– **Eu amo você, amor. Perdoe-me por te questionar daquela forma. Fui idiota, como sempre.**

– **Me perdoe também, nós somos idiotas, mas nos amamos. Tem vantagem nisso.. Eu acho.**

Beijaram-se entre sorrisos.

– **Minhas costas.** – Piper exclamou, tentando levantar. Sua camisola ainda estava aberta.

– **Venha..** – Alex a segurou nos braços, caminhando até o quarto.

– **Gostei, irei abusar de você de agora em diante.** – sua boca fez o caminho conhecido até os lábios vermelhos dela.

– **A visão daqui não é ruim.** – ela maliciou, olhando os seios de Piper. Jogou-a na cama, com cuidado. A diabinha loira pendurou-se em seu pescoço, fazendo debruçar para frente.

– **Não me deixe, Al. **– pediu, com o tom sofrido.

– **Não te deixarei, estou aqui. **

Piper a abraçou.

– **Amor.. Ei..** – Alex sentiu as gotinhas das lágrimas dela molharem suas costas. **– Piper, olhe para mim. **

– **Eu tenho tanto medo.**

– **Baby, olhe para mim.. Por favor.**

Contragosto, ela a olhou.

Antes de começar a falar, Alex beijou os olhos dela, molhando os lábios com as lágrimas que escorriam por todo o rosto delicado de Piper. **– Eu ficarei bem. Nós ficaremos bem. Nós somos uma, lembra? **

– **Eu não quero mais ter que ficar longe de você por um mês, Alex. Eu não aguentarei novamente, não faça isso, nós precisamos de você aqui.. Sentimos a sua falta. **

A garganta dela começou a queimar, parecia um buraco se abrindo ali.

– **Eu não irei ficar mais longe de vocês, prometo. Só irei viajar com Nicky para França amanhã, mas é por três dias. Depois disso, serei de vocês, exclusivamente.** – novas lágrimas começaram a se formar nos olhos de Piper, mas ela se adiantou. **– Eu te amo, não chore. Você está parecendo um bebê. **– brincou.

– **Eu sou o seu bebê. Deixe-me chorar, estou sofrendo aqui.**

– **Você é o meu bebê?** – Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– **Pensei que soubesse.** – fungou, seu nariz começou a escorrer.

Alex limpou o nariz dela com a mão.

– **Isso é nojento.**

– **Eu não tenho nojo do meu bebê.** – engatinhou na cama, batendo a mão para que Piper se juntasse a ela.

– **Você é boba.**

– **Eu sou, e também sou sincera. Por isso direi que quero fazer amor. **

– **Você não precisa dizer. Me pega de jeito, e estou** **rendida.**

O rosto de Alex desanuviou-se em um largo sorriso.

– **Espere, baby.** – ela pediu gentilmente, antes de levantar.

Piper se esparramou na cama e, elevou os olhos claros, acompanhando os passos de Alex. Ela entrou no closet, e demorou um pouco.

– **Prontinho.. **

– **Oh! **– Piper fez um ar de assombro. Alex usava um strapon na cor roxa.

– **Isso não influenciou na discussão que tivemos, deixando claro. Eu havia comprado em uma de minhas viagens.** – disse em tom de galanteio.

– **Cala a boca, Alex. Faça amor comigo! **

Sem esperar, Alex a despiu demoradamente, a cada peça arrancada, era um beijo. Piper sentiu que estava sendo torturada, e estava. Ela puxou-a para si, de modo suave e, ao mesmo tempo, determinado. Quando o beijo terminou, Alex sussurrou em seu ouvido. **– Segure-se em meu pescoço.** – Obedeceu sem contestar. Ela ergueu-a nos braços, enquanto Piper ocultava o rosto em seu pescoço.

Alex bateu a porta do banheiro, e deixou que Piper escorregasse até o chão. A luz forte do cômodo fez os olhos dela adquirirem um tom mais escuro e mais lindo também. Alex sentiu que poderia passar o resto de sua vida observando-se naqueles olhos azuis. Piper procurou-lhe os lábios, como se precisasse deles para continuar em seus braços. Ela sentiu um tremor de satisfação percorrendo todo o corpo. Queria que aquela noite fosse eterna nas lembranças de Piper, queria tocá-la toda, fazê-la saber o quanto poderia agradá-la. Desceu a boca pela pele suave do pescoço e colo dela, chegando aos seios. Com passos leves, Alex a empurrou para dentro do Box, abrindo o chuveiro. O calor relaxante da água quente em seus corpos intensificava o desejo. Alex olhou Piper por entre a água fina que caia sobre as suas cabeças. Queria dar-lhe prazer, muito mais do que queria alcançar o seu. Afinal, teria a noite toda para isso. A loira pareceu ganhar vida entre seus braços, a empurrando contra a parede gelada. Piper inclinou-se para frente, sustentando o peso do corpo com as palmas das mãos espalmadas no chão.

– **Você precisa de um convite para entrar em mim, Vause?** – Inquiriu sensualmente. Alex encaixou-se atrás de seu corpo, a penetrando. Seus braços ficaram bambos, mas se manteve na mesma posição. O prazer as consumia. Alex escorregou até o chão, trazendo o corpo de Piper consigo. Ela sentava e frente, a olhando nos olhos. Era tão excitante vê-la rebolando em seu colo. A dureza do joguete incomodou-a, mas era tolerável, com os seus movimentos tornou-se prazeroso aos poucos. Alex a virou de quatro, e penetrou-a devagar. **– Al, quer parar de graça e me comer com força?** – Ela sorriu, deitando a barriga sob as costas de Piper, movimentando os quadris para frente, com força, como pedido, fazendo a loira ter um orgasmo agitado.

– **Merda..** – Piper dobrou os braços, respirando fundo. Alex ainda permanecia montada atrás de suas costas, distribuindo beijos e mordidas.

– **Tudo bem?** – Alex perguntou, já tirando o dildo de dentro dela. Piper se virou, com um sorriso infantil.

– **O que é um pênis de borracha comparado a Alex Vause? **

– **Elogio? **– soergue-se, ajudando-a a levantar.

– **Mais do que isso.** – disse, ao fechar o chuveiro. **– Foi gostoso, mas eu prefiro os seus dedos e a sua boca. **

– **Isso aumenta o meu ego.** – envolveu-a nos braços. **– Eu te amo. E só para constar, você ficou uma delícia rebolando sob os meus domínios. **

– **Você faz o sexo ficar mais interessante.** – ela ajudou Alex tirar o strapon. **– Colo?** – a pergunta soou como uma ordem.

– **Ai está você cumprindo o que prometeu.** – segurou-a nos braços, caminhando até o quarto.

– **Estamos molhadas.** – observou Piper.

– **Observadora.**

Xxx

– **Piper, porque é que tem um pênis em seu banheiro?** – Polly perguntou, arrumando a saia de Brinn no lugar.

– **Eu escondi.** – Taystee disse.

– **Por que vocês estavam no meu banheiro? **– franziu a testa, tirando Lennon do cadeirão.

– **Por que sim, caralho.**

– **Ok Polly. Não irei responder, até porque você não é idiota.** – voltando-se para Taystee, agradeceu. **– Obrigada. Tudo pronto. Podemos seguir para o aeroporto agora? Estou com saudade de uma morena tatuada. **

– **Quem vê você falando, pensaria que Alex esteve fora por dois anos, quando na verdade ela viajou por três dias. **– Polly ergueu a mão no ar, calando-a. **– Crianças, vamos! **

– **Nicky, eu não aguento mais você mastigando esse maldito chiclete.** – Alex esperava que os outros passageiros caminhassem, para a porta do avião. Estava impaciente, presa entre dois vendedores de seguros que falavam sem parar. Tentava aguentar a espera. Logo estaria fora daquele avião. Logo estaria com Piper e os filhos que a esperava _em casa_.

– **Oh porra, parem de falar e andem logo.** – Nicky gritou, fazendo os dois homens saírem do caminho, espantados.

– **Obrigada!** – Alex sorriu.

A sala de desembarque estava à meia luz, centenas de balões em forma de corações estavam espalhados por todos os lados possíveis. O lugar estava totalmente vago. Os outros passageiros eram instruídos a entrarem por outra porta. Nicky estranhou, olhando Alex. **– O que?** – Ela não respondeu. Seu coração batia tão forte que mal podia respirar. De repente, viu Lennon entrar com seu irmão gêmeo. Ambos tinham um balão amarrado no punho. **– Oh! Agora eu estou sacando.** – Nicky deu uma risadinha enfatizada. Os meninos correram até ambas. Antes que Alex abrisse a boca para falar com os pequenos, Benjamin a chamou.

– **Oi mãe.. Tia.** – cumprimentou-as.

– **O que é isso, Benjamin? Onde está Piper? Por que aqui está abandonado? **

– **Eu não posso contar. Mas jura que você não detectou nada? Até a tia Nicky que é mais **_**bagunçada**_** das ideias percebeu.**

Nicky rosnou, segurando Louis.

– **Meu Deus.** – A ficha de Alex pareceu cair.

– **Vamos!** – ele correu na frente, Nicky e Alex o seguiram.

Alex sentiu os músculos da face paralisados em um esgar e, em demonstração de espanto, misturado com alegria. Piper a esperava no estacionamento. Mais balões enfeitava o local, dessa vez havia muitas pétalas de rosas no chão. Ela sentiu dó de pisar. Ao lado da loira estavam os amigos de ambas, contando com a presença de Red e Vee, que sorriam. Maya a puxou pela mão direita, levando-a até Piper.

– **Os últimos três dias haviam sido um inferno.** – Piper começou. **– E mesmo através de nossas conversas pelo telefone, a angustia de não tê-la em casa, era maior a cada sílaba que saía de sua boca. Você é a pessoa mais meiga e sincera do mundo a quem tanto admiro. Eu quero que saiba que apesar de todas as barreiras que foram postas em nossos caminhos, não foram elas quem nos venceram, e sim o destino, e o meu destino é você, Alex Vause. Sempre amei você, minha querida. Mesmo quando estava furiosa por você ter partido e me deixado sozinha com os nossos filhos. **– A morena sorriu em meio às lágrimas.** – Amei você até quando me feria. – **Alex a tomounos braços, beijando-a profundamente. Queria partilhar com ela toda a felicidade que lhe preenchia o coração emostrar-lhe, uma vez mais, o quanto podiam representar uma para a outra. Piper aceitou o beijo com paixão. Polly a cutucou no ombro, interrompendo-as. Ela sorriu e voltou a falar. **– Eu tinha tanta coisa para te falar, mas é só você me olhar assim que perco a fala, esqueço-me de tudo.. Eu te amo, Alex. Case-se comigo?** – Um princípio de pânico tomou conta de Piper.

Alex deslizava nervosamente os dedos pela alça de couro de sua bolsa. Estava tão feliz que sua fala acabara abandonando-a. Todos estavam em silêncio, olhando-a, fazendo com que se sentisse a atração principal dentre eles. Piper a olhava com amor, seus olhos azuis estavam brilhantes, ansiosos. É claro que ela diria sim, não importava em quais circunstâncias, a resposta seria a mesma, desde que fosse para ela, Piper Chapman.. A sua eterna _Pipes._

– **Sim!** – ela disse, e pode notar que Piper fechou os olhos, respirando mais aliviada. Todos começaram a aplaudir, dizendo frases de apoio. Alex a abraçou, beijando-a nos lábios, de forma rápida, ou seriam impedidas. Seus filhos as abraçaram todos juntos. Piper estava completamente feliz, nada poderia ser mais perfeito do que aquele momento.


	40. Chapter 40

Um corredor decorado com tochas, velas e flores amarelas, formava o caminho por onde Vee conduziu Piper até Alex. A cerimonia tinha como cenário a praia do Havaí. O mar estava calmo, o vento leve trazia a brisa quente da noite no colo, despejando sobre os trinta convidados. As noivas usavam vestidos curtos e rendados. Em suas cabeças havia uma coroa de flores, e no pescoço, colares de flores naturais. Todos os convidados estavam descalços, afofando os pés na areia macia de Waikiki. Do lado direito, estavam Lorna e Nicky. À esquerda, Polly, com lágrimas nos olhos, e Pete, que segurava em suas mãos. Ela chegou à frente de Alex, que cumprimentou sua mãe e a tomou pelas mãos. Por um segundo, as duas permaneceram encarando-se fixamente. Os olhos vívidos de ambas exibiam todo o amor que transbordava de suas almas. Piper ficou ao lado de Alex, voltando-se para a ministra, que, pediu para as duas ficar uma de frente para a outra, e Piper virou-se para Alex, preparada para fazer seu juramento. Em vista de mais cedo, Alex estava feliz, segura. Lágrimas encheram os olhos de Piper, fazendo-a dobrar o dedo de sua mão esquerda, e secá-las assim que desceram em queda livre de seus olhos azuis. Alex a amava tanto. Elas fizeram o juramento entre mais lágrimas, de ambas as partes, e finalmente Piper a beijou. Os lábios dela eram afetuosos e quentes, e seu coração batia em um ritmo apaixonado. Estavam finalmente casadas, com quatro adoráveis filhos e dois bichinhos de estimação. As duas passaram pelo corredor, e foram cumprimentadas pelos amigos.

– **Eu estou muito feliz por vocês.** – Nicky deu um selinho em Alex, e a abraçou. **– Eu te amo, espero que vocês sejam infinitamente felizes juntas. **

– **Eu amo você, obrigada. **– Alex a agradeceu, pronta para receber o abraço de Lorna.

– **Hei P, cuide bem da minha adorável irmã. **

– **Cuidarei com a minha vida.** – Piper passou os braços na cintura de Nicky, selando um abraço.

– **Isso foi lindo, amor.** – Alex sem soltar Lorna, beijou os lábios de Piper, esmagando Nicky no meio do seu afeto pela esposa.

– **Fazer suruba ninguém quer, agora esse sanduíche humano.. **

– **Cala a boca, Nicky.** – Lorna, Alex e Piper disseram juntas.

– **Esse é o segundo e último casamento que irei tendo você como noiva.** – Polly beijou o rosto de Piper.

– **Se Alex quiser, nós nos casaremos de novo. E acho melhor você estar presente. **

– **Você a ouviu, Polly.** – Alex segurou Piper elegantemente, pela cintura.

– **Molly, Dolly e Holly sumiram? **

– **Digamos que elas foram passear.**

As três trocaram um olhar divertido.

– **Felicidades! Eu amo vocês. **

– **Nós a amamos.** – Piper disse.

Vee aproximou-se, olhando-as por um longo segundo. **– Aqui estão vocês.** – ela segurou na mão das duas ao mesmo tempo. **– Eu não vou fazer um discurso grande, Alex, respire.. Piper agradeceria.** – Alex ajeitou a coroa de flores, sorrindo para disfarçar o nervosismo. Mesmo, contudo, Vee tinha esse poder sobre ela. **– Antes de tudo eu quero parabeniza-las pelo bom gosto dessa cerimônia. Foi tudo muito lindo, ainda está sendo.** – Neste momento, Nicky apareceu atrás de Vee, fazendo um sinal de que estava sendo enforcada. Apenas Alex a viu, Piper estava concentrada em sua mãe. Alex achou melhor ignorá-la, e prestar atenção em sua sogra. **– Piper, eu desejo de coração que você seja muito feliz e paciente. Alex, eu sei que você a fará muito feliz, mais do que já tem feito. Eu estarei sempre aqui para as duas. Vocês sabem que casamento perfeito não existe, mas a chave para um bom e duradouro relacionamento é saber ouvir, saber falar na hora certa, procurar entender não só o seu lado. Respeitar o ponto de vista do outro, e o mais importe: O companheirismo. Vocês estão juntas nessa, e com a benção de todos que as amam. **

– **Obrigada, mamãe. **

– **Obrigada por tudo, Vee. Suas palavras foram de total e suma importância.**

Vee as uniu em um abraço, quando se afastaram, ela secou as lágrimas de Piper e deu espaço para Taystee, Sophia, Meiko e Cindy.

– **Lex!** – Meiko deu um gritinho, extasiada antes de abraça-la. **– Vocês estão tão lindas! **

– **Eu concordo, Meiko.** – Sophia encostou a mão no rosto de Piper, que lhe sorriu. **– Nós sabemos o quanto esse dia será memorável para vocês, então, resolvemos presenteá-las..**

Taystee pediu que as duas abrissem as mãos.

– **É um anel que todas nós estamos usando.** – Cindy disse, e as outras exibiram o anel em seus dedos.

– **É isso aí.** – Taystee deu um passo para trás. **– Esse anel significa amizade, e disso nós entendemos. **

– **Eu que o diga.** – Nicky pulou nas costas de Cindy.

Alex olhou Piper, e sorriu.

– **Nós estamos casadas uma com as outras. **

– **Você também tem o anel, Nicky? **

– **Claro. Eu tive a ideia.** – sacudiu a mão na direção da irmã. **– Nós somos uma gangue.**

– **Isso é muito significativo para nós.** – Piper colocou o anel no dedo indicador, e Alex fez o mesmo, copiando o exemplo de suas amigas e _esposa_.

– **Piper, bem vinda ao clube. **– Meiko sorriu de lado, fazendo uma cara convencida. **– Sophia também. **

– **Que tal uma viagem para Vegas daqui um mês? É por minha conta. **

– **Eu estou com a Nicky! **– Taystee disse, relembrando os momentos em Vegas.

– **Então Sophia e eu fazemos parte do clube da loucura de vocês?** – Piper perguntou, mordendo o lábio. **– Vegas? Que original. Eu sei que vocês aprontaram todas por lá. **

Alex e as demais se entreolharam.

– **Como assim?** – Nicky arriscou perguntar, saltando das costas de Cindy.

– **Minha mulher não esconde bem as fotos do celular dela. **– Alex relaxou, a puxando pela cintura. **– E Nicky, seu cabelo estava horrível.**

– **Puta que pariu!** – Taystee arrastou o pé na areia, caindo na gargalhada.

– **Você precisa aceitar essa viagem, Piper.** – Meiko piscou. **– Será o seu batismo. E o melhor, Alex não vai precisar beijar um travesti. **

– **Fodeu!** – Cindy coçou a cabeça, fazendo uma cara de drama.

– **Eu prefiro não lembrar isso.** – Piper disse, animada, para o espanto de todas. **– Sophia, você entraria nessa comigo? Poderemos convidar Lorna e Polly.**

– **Ei. A Lorna fica em casa.**

– **Eu faço questão de ir, Nicole.** – Lorna entrou no meio da conversa com a filha no colo.

As outras riram do rosto avermelhado de Nicky.

– **Então daqui um mês, estaremos todas em Vegas.** – Alex finalizou o assunto.

– **Abraço coletivo..** – Sophia foi a primeira a abraçar o casal, seguida pelas demais após um segundo.

Assim que as amigas se afastaram, Alex beijou Piper no rosto.

– **Podemos partir agora?**

– **Não seria antiético? **

– **Não fará diferença..** – ela cochichou.

– **Alex, você não perde tempo.** – Red disse, cruzando os braços.

– **Oh! **– exclamou.

– **Piper minha querida..** – apertou-a. **– Olhe para você! Está tão linda.**

Alex limpou a garganta, enciumada.

– **Você está divina, também. **– Red a beijou, marcando seu rosto com o batom que usava. **– Parece um sonho vê-las casadas. Alex você tem bom gosto, Piper, você tem um bom coração. Porque para aturar essa aí.. **– inclinou o queixo na direção da neta. – **Tem que ter um coração bom, e forte. Sei que vocês já viveram muitas emoções juntas. E ainda tem mais por vir. Emoções que as deixem mais unidas, devo dizer.** **Estou irradiando de felicidade. Minhas duas netas estão casadas, com mulheres maravilhosas. Eu não pediria mais nada, estou completa com a escolha de vocês. Nossa família ganhou mais cor assim que você e Lorna fizeram parte dela, Piper. Eu agradeço todos os dias por isso. **– Red fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça. **– Tudo o que eu desejo a vocês, é que sejam felizes, para o resto de suas vidas, e além dela. Espero que possamos nos encontrar em todas as nossas vidas, e sermos felizes, como somos agora, como fomos durante todo esse caminho, houve desentendimentos, frustrações, mas a felicidade estava ali, espiando para nos abraçar e nos trazer até aqui. E sei que isso irá prevalecer para sempre. Eu amo vocês minhas netas. E ah!** – Ela riu com gosto. – **Não chorem! De agora em diante, vamos sorrir.** – limpou o rosto delas com as costas da mão esquerda.

– **Nós te amamos, Red.**

– **Sim. Você é maravilhosa.** – Piper a abraçou, e pode sentir Alex seguir seu gesto.

– **Oi!** – Benjamin tocou o braço de Piper, que, ainda permanecia abraçada à Red.

– **Olá! Falem oi para as mamães.** – Maya disse aos irmãos pequenos.

– **Não.** – disseram, juntos.

Alex os olhou, com o olhar materno aflorado. Benjamin e os gêmeos estavam apenas vestindo uma bermuda branca, com colares de flores em seus pescoços. Maya usava um vestido igual ao seu e de Piper.

– **Nós estamos contentes por vocês, queremos dizer que a amamos muito. **– Maya tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

– **Querida..** – Piper a puxou, beijando seus cabelos. **– Nós amamos vocês. **

– **Nós não somos bons com as palavras, mas um ''eu te amo'', resume todo o nosso amor e gratidão por tudo. **– Benjamin sorriu, alegre.

– **Piper, eles estão nos fazendo chorar, baby.** – Alex olhou para cima, piscando rapidamente.

– **Vocês são abençoadas, eles são ótimos.** – Red disse, prendendo a vontade de chorar.

– **Lennon e Lou, vocês estão bravos?** – Piper perguntou.

– **Não. **– responderam um de cada vez.

– **Eles só sabem dizer ''não'' e ''mamãe''** – replicou Benjamin. **– Eles estão animados por vocês, mães. **

– **Mamãe Piper e eu, queremos um abraço bem apertado de todos vocês.**

As crianças se apressaram em abraça-las. Lou e Lenny com a ajuda de Red participaram do abraço coletivo. As duas sorriram, com o coração cheio de amor. Depois de jantarem e dançarem com toda a família, Alex e Piper se despediram de todos, os gêmeos choraram, logo foram amparados por Red e Nicky.

_Koh Rong, Camboja._

_12 dias depois._

– **Você está muito pensativa, Pipes.** – Alex laceou o lençol em seu corpo, e sentou em cima do calcanhar.

– **E feliz! Você esqueceu.** – a abraçou, melodiosa. –** Saudade das crianças. **

– **Eu as vendi no mercado negro. **– zombou Alex. Piper a espremeu por isso. **– Eu estou tão feliz por nós. Esperei toda minha vida por isso. Estava prestes a pedi-la em casamento, mas você pegou carona com o Papa-Léguas e, fez melhor.** – ela disse, se afastando um pouco.

– **Acho que estive esperando por você durante toda a minha vida. **– revelou, sorrindo.

– **Acha?** – rapidamente, Alex a puxou para mais perto, beijando sua pele nua, bronzeada pelo sol da tarde anterior, em que passaram juntas na praia.

– **Eu tenho certeza.** – corrigiu-se, aspirando o cheiro dos cabelos de sua mulher. **– Eu adoraria prorrogar a nossa lua de mel.**

– **E nós podemos!** – exclamou uma Alex, excitada com a ideia de passar mais tempo naquele lugar que ganhou uma marca registrada em sua pele, assim, como na de Piper. As duas tatuaram um símbolo cambojano que significava união, na nuca.

– **Nós temos as crianças. **

– **Querida e amada esposa, você não entendeu quando disse que as vendi no mercado negro?** – soergueu uma sobrancelha. Piper afastou-a, colocando as mãos em seu peito.

– **Estou começando a **_**acreditar.**_ – cerrou os olhos, ganhando um beijo intenso de Alex. **– Eu te amo. **

– **Eu te amo mais, senhorita Vause.** – ronrou, segurando as mãos dela na altura de seus rostos. **– Você fica linda de aliança. **

– **Só de aliança, madame Chapman? **

– **Madame, amor?** – se olharam.

– **Foi original pra caralho.** – Piper riu exibindo os dentes e franzindo o nariz.

– **Bem..** – revirou os olhos, mas sorriu quando a loira beliscou sua barriga. **– Você é linda de todas as formas, mas de aliança, é excitante pra porra.**

Piper considerou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

– **Eu já sei o que você está pensando. **

Alex a avaliou

– **Sabe, é? **

– **Em me servir uma xícara de café.** – finalizou, vitoriosa.

– **Não passou nem perto. **– ergueu-se. **– Mas farei esse favor. **

Alex virou café em uma das xícaras, e balançou no ar.

– **Nós podemos tomar café e sair, igual ontem. **

– **Não, não. Ontem você me convenceu a tomar ecstasy, depois transamos na frente do nosso guia. **

– **Não foi tão ruim assim, você gozou horrores, e Phang ficou excitado nos olhando.** – afundou um joelho na cama, ao esticar a xícara na direção de Piper. **– Além do mais, nós retornaremos para casa amanhã. **

Piper gemeu em resposta.

– **Ainda temos tempo para fazer outro filho. **– Alex falou brincando. Em sua cabeça a ideia de ter outro herdeiro estava totalmente, absolutamente, descartada. Estavam felizes com as quatro crianças que estavam em Manhattan, comendo o juízo de Nicky. Lorna dizia ao contrário. Os únicos que davam trabalho eram os gêmeos, na hora de dormir principalmente. Nicky só tinha paciência com Anja. Piper ligava três vezes ao dia para saber como sua prole estava.

– **Nós podemos passar a nosso ultimo dia na praia, **_**escrevendo **_**na areia..** – Piper disse, desconsiderando a ideia de ter outro bebê.

– _**Desenhando.**_ – Alex sentou na cama, fazendo Piper balançar o braço, e derrubar café entre os seios. **– Desculpe.** – lambeu os lábios.

– **Tudo bem, amor.** – respondeu bem humorada, limpando a bagunça de Alex com a palma da mão. **– E eu escrevo na areia, você desenha **_**baseados**_**, e diz que é arte.**

– **Eu quero fazer arte entre os seus seios.** – Disse ela, apertando o controle das cortinas do quarto, fazendo a luz do dia desaparecer do ambiente quando elas se fecharam.

Piper glorificou em pensamentos, deixando de lado seu café. Alex engatinhou em sua direção, como uma leoa cercando a sua presa. Com delicadeza, Alex beijou cada pedacinho de seu corpo, murmurando baixinho o quanto a amava. Assim, se amaram durante horas. Como nos últimos dias. Contemplando o amor que sentiam uma pela outra, através de beijos, carícias, e orgasmos. Duas horas depois, estavam abraçadas na sacada do quarto, admirando o mar, as ondas, o balançar das folhas das árvores nas redondezas.

– **Nós podemos ir até a praia?** – Piper enlaçou o pescoço de Alex, fitando os olhos dela com amor.

– **Pedindo assim, não tenho como negar. **

As duas riram, encostando suas testas. Uma batida na porta fez um ponto de interrogação pairar dentro de seus olhos. Alex caminhou até a porta e a abriu.

– **Olá! **

– **Maya?** – Piper chamou de dentro do quarto, ao se aproximar da porta. Alex estava muda.

– **Oi mamãe!** – Benjamin deu um pulo ao lado da irmã mais velha, arrastando Lennon e Lou.

– **Meu Deus!** – Piper os abraçou, sentindo o cheirinho de seus cabelos. **– Eu não acredito.** – afastou-se. **– Quem os trouxe? **

– **Tia Nicky cuidou para que chegássemos em segurança até vocês.** – Maya contou.

– **Mamãe, oi.** – Lennon disse, olhando Alex.

Ela sorriu, segurando-o no colo.

– **Oi meu amor.** – Voltando-se para os outros três filhos, suspirou aliviada. Sentia tanta falta daqueles pestinhas, embora não comentasse muito com Piper. A loira sorria tão intensamente, que Alex quase derreteu ali. **– É bom demais vê-los aqui.** – Mataria Nicky depois, não que a surpresa fosse ruim.

– **Sentimos tanto a falta de vocês.** – Benjamin disse, entrando na suíte.

– **Nós também, meu amor.** – Piper alisou os bracinhos dele.

– **Tem mais uma coisa.. **– Maya disse, hesitando. **– Luminor também veio.**

– **Nicky! Eu irei mata-la.** – Alex gritou, fazendo os outros rirem.

A praia estava praticamente deserta. O sol da tarde estava fraco, a água do mar geladíssima. Piper não permitiu que as crianças se banhassem, elas apenas molharam os pés. O que foi o suficiente para mantê-los afastados. Pois todos reclamaram do frio que sentiram. Luminor corria abobalhado atrás de um pedaço de graveto que Maya e Benjamin atiravam longe. Os gêmeos estavam empilhados no colo de Piper, enquanto Alex dedilhava o seu violão, esse rabiscados pelos bebês. Ela não se importou, aderiu com gosto à assinatura dos filhos em seu antigo amigo de noites tristes de solidão. Agora ela o trouxera para o seu novo mundo de luz.

– **Eles adoram essa maldita música de **_**Twinkle Little Star**__. – _Piper argumentou, apoiando o queixo na cabeça de Lou.

– **Eu sei, eles jogam no meu time.** – Alex capturou os lábios de Piper em um beijo rápido. – Tem uma que é para você..

Piper abriu a boca, surpresa.

– Tem?

Alex confirmou, piscando o olho esquerdo por detrás da lente de seus óculos. E ajeitando o violão no colo, dedilhou as primeiras notas, cantando em seguida. _**– I love to see you walking into the room, body shining light in up the place.. And when you talk everybody stop, 'cause they know you know just what you're say and the way that you protect your friends, baby, I respect you for that.. And when you grow you take everyone you love along. **__**I love that shit.**_– Piper sorriu, colocando a mão na boca. Ela continuou, olhando-a nos olhos**. **_**– Don't fly me away! **__**You don't need to buy a diamond key. To unlock my heart, you shelter my soul.. You're my **_**fire**_** when I'm **_**cold**_**. I want you to know. **__**You had me at ''hello''. **_

– **Eu amo tanto você. **– Ela disse, roubando um beijo terno de Alex.

Alex se deixou beijar, e continuou cantando.

– _**It was many years ago.. Baby, when you stole my cool**_. **Cuz**_**you had me at ''hello''. I get so excited when you travel with me, baby while I'm on my grind. And never would I ever let my hustle come between me and my family time and… You keep me humble out of this hype. **_**Cuz **_**you know there's more to life, And if I need ya, you will be here you will make the sacrifice. **__**Gotta feel you and be near you! You're the air that I breathe to survive..Gotta hold you. **_– Alex deu risada entre a letra da música, quando Piper a abraçou, alisando o seu coro cabeludo, presando os bebês no meio, que não entendiam muita coisa. Mas a sua voz os acalmava, eles _não_ se importaram. Definitivamente. – _**Want to show you!**_ _**That without you my sun doesn't shine..**_ _**You don't have to try so... hard for me to love you!**_ **Girl**– ela mudou a letra, de ultima hora._** – without you my life just ain't the same.. You don't have to try so... hard for me to love you! **_

– **Eu amei, querida. Te amo! Te amo! **– Piper afastou o corpo do dela, olhando-a nos olhos. Alex estava ruborizada. Seus olhos brilhavam tanto, era de se tirar o folego. Ela era tão incrível, boba, romântica, atrapalhada, poderosa, gostosa, amiga, mãe, irmã, neta.. Ela era simplesmente a pessoa que Piper mais amava no mundo. Ela era _Alex Vause_, sua **mulher**.

– _**Hello**_**.** – Louis cantarolou.

– **Ai meu Deus! Ele aprendeu o refrão da música. **– Alex descansou o violão na areia, e o roubou do colo de Piper. **– Meu valente aprendeu a cantar sua primeira música.**

– **Você não vai cantar, Lenny?** – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, olhando Piper.

– **Mãe, Luminor é um sarro! **– Maya descansava as mãos nos quadris, buscando ar. **– Ele corre atrás do graveto, e nos trás. **

– **Mamãe, nós podemos caminhar pela praia? **

– **Claro que sim, Benjamin. **– Piper levantou, e o menino segurou na mão do irmão menor.

– **Vamos Lennon.** – saiu puxando-o devagarinho.

– **Me esperem!** – Maya pediu, indo atrás deles.

Louis vendo os irmãos se afastando, apontou.

– **Ok, vá..** – Alex o soltou, e colocou-se de pé, ao lado de Piper.** – Nós podemos abandoná-los aqui, e fugir para o quarto.** – usou o seu tom mais galanteador, surtindo uma risada agradável da loira.

– **Nós teremos muito tempo daqui em diante. Mas enquanto isso, vamos acompanhá-los. **

As duas se abraçaram, e seguiram os passos dos filhos, que corriam à frente, jogando objetos para Luminor pegar entre os dentes.

– **Você gostou da música?** – Alex perguntou.

– **Eu amei. Eu te amo, **_**Vause.**_

– **Eu amo você, **_**Chapman.**_

Trocaram um beijo ligeiro, e entrelaçaram os dedos, andando na beira da praia, sobretudo, felizes. De agora em diante, ninguém mais poderia contar a história delas, além delas mesmas.

Meninas! A fic chegou ao fim. :(( Obrigada a todos que leram, gostaram, ou que apenas leram sem mais emoções. Deixo aqui meu muito obrigada. Irei escrever outra fic Vauseman, mas ela será postada em outro site. Postarei depois da estreia da terceira temporada de #OITNB :))). Mais uma vez, obrigada à todas que comentaram, curtiram, e um beijo para as que quiseram me matar. Hahaha, até breve.


End file.
